Leyendo Time Is On My Side
by Ryckers Dragneel
Summary: Caos esta cansada de la arrogante actitud de los dioses... su actitud le trajo muchas desgracias y penurias aun buen amigo de ella por eso enviara a las parcas a entregarles un libro donde leeran el futuro que su arrogancia desato... pero en ese inmeso caos un Heroe se Levantara para remediar sus errores y los de el mismo en el proceso...
1. Chapter 1

Buenas amigos y enemigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

Se Presenta el Futuro en el Pasado…

Consejo olímpico, solsticio de invierno…

El consejo anual se daba como concluido después de acotar y recalcar todas las cosas a tratar, los mestizos agradeciendo a sus padres o en molestándose con estos por cosas que los dioses considerarían sin sentidos para su vida…

-Bien, acabado ya el Consejo todos pueden retirarse…como cada año se le dará un tiempo para que recorran el lugar sin más es hora de retirarse dioses….; Ordena Zeus con voz fuerte

\- Esperen todos… Aclamo una Voz de la nada sorprendiendo a todos…

De repente una brillante luz blanquecina y grisácea cegó temporalmente a todos los que se encontraban en la sala aparece en el centro del lugar para expectación de todos…y de ella surgieron las parcas, en medio del gran salón de mármol donde antes estuvo la luz se encontraban tres ancianas, Cloto, Laquesis y Átropos las parcas para ser más precisos… apolo y afrodita al verlas hacen una expresión de asco el primero porque no le agradaba que fueran ellas las que ataran los cabos o hilos de una profecía de su oráculo, y la otra más por su apariencia que por otras cosas…

\- dioses _ comenzó la parca del nacimiento _ su arrogancia ya a colmado la paciencia de muchos,

\- sus acciones y actitudes desataran el caos y la destrucción en el mundo si así continúan…; continuo Laquesis.

\- es por eso que deberán aprender de sus errores; dijo Cloto, y con ademan de su mano apareció un libro en su frágil y arrugada mano.., Deberán de leer este libro para que vean lo que sus acciones puedan desatar; termino

\- la historia narrara la vida de un héroe que vivió sus caprichos en el futuro…; termino de decir Átropos

Todos miraban a las parcas con asombro por sus palabras no podían creer que hicieran semejante desfachatez… Zeus las miraba en shock… luego de unos segundos su mente hizo clic y con una mirada de furia se dirigió a las parcas con un tono que muestra su enojo…

-como se atreven a presentarse en mi casa, a insultarnos y ordenarnos semejante irreverencia debe ser castigada… La sala comenzó a oler a ozono y cargarse de electricidad…;- quien se atrevió a mandarlas aquí o…; no pudo terminar su frase pues fue sorprendido con una nueva luz en la sala esta más oscura y poderosa que la anterior…

\- Yo puedo responder a tu pregunta Zeus…dijo una voz amable desde la luz, esta al disiparse muestra a una mujer de hermosas y delicadas facciones…su presencia era etérea pero demostraba autoridad y respeto…

Zeus patidifuso reconoce a la nueva presencia en la sala y sus facciones se distorsionan en una mueca para luego tornarse serio y sereno…la sala volvió a la normalidad al instante…

-Lady Caos a que se debe su presencia en el olimpo…; pregunto Zeus con respeto

\- ahórrate la hipocresía Zeus eh venido aquí para acompañar a las parcas para hacer la entrega del libro pues el héroe de la historia es un buen amigo mío y quiero prevenir su horrible futuro del que viene…; Dijo Caos con voz amable y serena.

Zeus y todos en la sala se tensaron ante la presencia y demanda de caos…

-Por sus acciones tendrán que leer este magnífico libro que tiene muchas muertes y dolor para que puedan cambiarlo aunque sea una lástima…; termino la parca de la muerte

\- Átropos tu ironía no viene al caso…: recalco Caos a la parca

Esta por su parte solo desvió la mirada

Bien dioses espero que disfruten la lectura esto puede ser muy interesante a y les aviso que sus hijos deberán de presenciar la lectura…; con un ademan de su mano hace aparecer unos sillones a algunos semidioses conocidos y desconocidos entre ellos,…;- y no deberán matar ni lastimar a nadie de la sala ni mucho menos a los semidioses, aun si algunos se lo merecen por eso tendrán que aguantar algunas locuras que ocurran en el libro…; advirtió caos, dicho eso volvieron a desaparecer con una luz brillante por lo que todos tuvieron que darse la vuelta.

Cuando la luz desapareció lo único que había quedado atrás era el libro

-Atenea Por favor haznos los honores de recoger el libro y decirnos que dice….y ustedes semidioses preséntense ante todos…; dijo Zeus sentándose en su trono

\- Si padre…; dijo atenea al levantarse de su trono y recoger el libro…- **Time is on my side** ese es el título padre empezare a leerlo una vez ustedes…; dijo refiriéndose a los semidioses en la sala; - se terminen de presentar

Una Hermosa Joven de Pelo negro y ojos Azules pasa al frente…-Mi nombre es Thalía Grace hija Zeus y Lugarteniente de Artemisa….; esta la mira arqueando una ceja por la su presentación…Zeus por su parte se tensó un poco por la sorpresa de ver a su hija de nuevo

-Soy Nico hijo de Hades… Hades sonrió y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se acerque

\- Soy Leo el maravilloso Valdez hijo de Hefesto…; dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su padre

\- Soy Piper McLean hija de Afrodita…; y se sentó a los pies de la diosa del amor

-Soy Bianca Di Ángelo hija de Hades y cazadora de Artemisa…; Nico corrió hacia su hermana y la apreto en un gran abrazo

-Soy Reyna hija de Bellona y Pretor del Campamento Júpiter…Los dioses se tensaron ante la mención del otro campamento

-Romanos?...; dijo en duda Hermes

\- no lo, se fuimos informados y traídos aquí supongo que en el libro explicaran… Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Soy Hazel Levesque hija de Plutón

\- Frank Zhang hijo de Marte

\- Soy Jasón Grace Hijo de Júpiter…; Thalía al oírlo corrió a su encuentro para abrazarlo molestando a Artemisa…

\- esto es una desfachatez dices que eres mi lugar teniente y como es que corres y abrazas a un hombre; dijo furiosa artemisa…

\- Lo siento mi señora pero este hombre es mi hermano el cual se supone creí que estaba muerto…; dijo dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Artemisa y una furia a Zeus

\- bien…padre si no le molesta me gustaría traer a mis cazadoras a la sala…; pidió Artemisa.. Zeus solo asintió…con un chasquido de sus dedos toda su casería se presentó en la sala

\- Apolo ya sabes que hacer…Apolo Asintió y al igual que su hermana con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que una luz rodeara a las cazadoras brindándoles la poca información de lo que sucede…

Acabadas las presentaciones los semidioses tomaron asiento en los muebles que antes Caos trajo…las Cazadoras se sentaron cerca de su señora….

-Bien entonces Empezare a Leer; dijo Atenea mientras abría el libro en sus manos…- capitulo uno **Time is on my side…**

Todos en la Sala guardaron silencio por la lectura que empezaba


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del retraso: Problemas personales solo eso puedo decir**

 **Y** **Hitsuzen278** **no debes de ponerte en ese modo chico tranquilo… si seguire actualizando solo que estaba ocupado como explique**

 **Nota: destaco que ese es el solsticio de invierno donde se robaran las armas de los dioses es decir el inicio del primer libro de la saga**

 **Por esa Razon no presente a Clarisse, Luke y los demás ellos ya estaban allí… y los que llegaron nuevos son del tiempo donde ellos conocen al sesos de algas…los romanos no lo conocen aun**

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

 **Capítulo 1: Time is on my side**

 **El sudor corriendo por mi frente lentamente, cayendo constantemente al suelo, humedeciendo aún más la tierra tras la torrencial tormenta que hay en este momento. Una tormenta provocada por el dolor, la pérdida, la desesperación, y mi locura.**

OOOhh pero que profundo creo que…..; apolo no pudo terminar su oración pues una mirada de furia y una flecha en su trono por parte de su hermana lo silencio

Apolo cállate… Atenea proseguí…; declaro artemisa con un suspiro

 **Mi pelo, negro como lo tenía mi padre, meciéndose violentamente con los desaforados vientos. Como si hubiese tomado vida propia. El pelo con el cual ellas sabían jugar y burlarse de mí, ya que era indomable. Llegando fácilmente hasta mi cintura ahora. Descuidado y sucio. Ya no hay nadie que juegue con él.**

Eso no implica el hecho de que dejes así tu cabello eso una parte muy importante del cuerpo…; demando Afrodita en tono de acusatorio haciendo que Piper solo rodara los ojos por los comentarios de su madre….

Afrodita…; demando Hera cansada de su actitud

Hmp…; esta por su parte solo desvió la mirada a otro lado haciendo un puchero

 **Mi piel, la que alguna vez fue de un color bronceado natural, ahora es pálida. Las cicatrices recibidas por mis enemigos a través de los años se mezclan con las auto infringidas que me hice para despertar de esta eterna pesadilla. De más está decir que fue en vano, pues no funcionó, aún sigo aquí. Tranquilamente uno puede ver que mi cuerpo no tiene cicatrices, sino que las cicatrices tienen un cuerpo.**

El cuerpo de un guerrero…; dijo ares ganándose una mirada acusadora de Hestia

 **Mis ojos verdes, has perdido su brillo, ya no hay diversión o felicidad en ellos. La expresividad que cuando joven una vez mostraban, han muerto. El verde en el que ellas se perdían por largos minutos, ha palidecido. El dolor se puede divisar en ellos. La pérdida es lo único que reflejan ahora.**

Hestia hizo una mueca de dolor… se nota que el chico a sufrido

 **Los labios con los que besaba sus frentes, sus mejillas coloradas, sus narices respingonas, sus bocas suaves y sus estómagos, se han vuelto secos. No tengo a nadie con quien usarlos para demostrar mi amor. El cariño de un novio, un amante, un esposo o un padre.**

Eso es muy MUY malo…; dijo Afrodita no podía creer que existiera mortal con una historia de amor tan mala

 **Mis manos que una vez fueron fuertes, ahora son prácticamente un mísero reflejo de ello. Mis delgados y largos dedos que acariciaban sus caras, jugaban con sus cabellos para fastidiarlas a mi diversión, sentían las pataditas que mis hijos daban en los ombligos de sus madres, ahora están quemadas por el fuego y roídas por los monstruos con los que he peleado.**

Ok un mujeriego que ah sufrido eso esta bien…; dijo artemisa pero hasta su mente suspiraba y se revolvía con un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor hacia al protagonista del libro….

Aun si es asi como dices sus hijos no tenían la culpa y tu como su diosa deberías de saberlo no es asi artemisa…; dijo Poseidon que desde hace un tiempo se revolvía incomodo en su trono

….; artemisa solo guarda silencio sin aceptar o negar las palabras de su tio no quería que sus pensamientos se ligasen con sus palabras…

Apolo captando la incomodidad de su hermana solo suspiro por lo terca que es en cuanto a estos temas…

 **Los músculos de mi cuerpo, que hace tiempo eran nervudos pero no tan grotescos, brindándome la anatomía estilizada de un nadador profesional, están cansados, duelen, arden, piden a gritos que descanse, sin fuerzas se aferran a mi espada, en un último esfuerzo para acabar con ella.**

Poseidón solo escruto es su trono para parecer tranquilo pero aun así no lo lograba… después de todo las descripciones que daba el libro por la apariencia del chico no hacia más que inquietarlo…

Oh su enemiga está en su cara un poco de sangre al fin… los hijo de ares afirmaban por la actitud de su padre… sin embargo Frank Zhang no hacía más que preguntarse si de verdad ese era su padre

 **La sensación de metal en el interior de mi boca, me indica el sobreesfuerzo al que he forzado a mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones lloran, quieren aire que yo no puedo darles, Desangrándose desde adentro, empeorando mi estado de salud. Siento como el pecho me oprime, la sangre sube por mi garganta y escapa a borbotones por mi boca. Mi enfermedad se agrava, me he dejado estar, la tristeza me comía, el odio no ayudaba tampoco. Pero no tengo a nadie que me espere y me reciba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en casa. La persona que tengo frente a mí, de rodillas ha ayudado en eso. Y ahora lo pagará.**

Hestia solo suspiraba en derrota y horror…pensado como es que alguien no tiene un hogar al que volver estando otra vez de acuerdo con que el chico ah sufrido bastante

 **-Sabes, por mí podrías haber matado a quien se te hubiese dado las ganas. Podrías haber torturado, manipulado, jugado, y asesinado a quien tu corazón indicase. Pero nunca tendrías que haber tocado un pelo a mi familia-**

Hestia mostro una pequeña sonrisa pues que el chico protega a su familia por sobre lo demás era admirable para ella siendo la diosa de la familia

 **-Eres un estúpido, cabeza de algas, podrías haber sido lo que quisieras, pero elegiste a esas perras-**

Muchas mujeres hicieron un chasquido de lengua sin embargo las que conocían ese apodo se removieron un poco incomodas pensando que se equivocaban….y que no fuera el joven amigo que ellas pensaban

 **-Esas "perras" como tú dices, eran mis amores, amores que tú te encargaste de eliminar una a una-**

Solo silencio reinaba en la habitación(salón del olimpo) nadie quería interrumpir la lectura

 **-Y orgullosa de ello. Ahora qué me harás Jackson? Estoy a tu merced. Has los que quieras, total nadie te espera en tu casa. Eres un perdedor, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás-**

Las chicas que antes estaban inquietas al escuchar el apellido del protagonista del libro lo hizo que sus sospechas crecieran y su sangre se helara pues su gran héroe y amigo estaba sufriendo un calvario y soledad todas se preguntaban que paso con el alegre e idiota que ellas conocieron donde estaba "ella" para que lo ayudara con sus dolores….claro ellas no sabían que "ella" era la causante de su calvario y la ausencia de todas ellas la de su soledad

Poseidón sufrió un pequeño infarto al escuchar ese apellido no le quedan más dudas ese es su hijo…esta de más decir que Poseidón es caracterizado por fraternidad y amor hacia sus hijos aun si tiene que romper reglas

 **-Puede que lo sea, pero tú también lo eres ahora. Desde el primer momento que comenzaste todo este teatro. Realmente estás loca. Eres como un animal que quería que le presten atención a cualquier precio-**

No creo que los animales lleguen a tales extremos…dijo Apolo en tono de burla

 **-Y que si era así? Logre lo que buscaba. Los olímpicos han caído, los semidioses también.**

Los todos se quedaron sin aliento ante la noticia pensando que futuro era ese donde todos ellos están desaparecidos no podían procesar semejante noticia atenea nerviosa y temblorosa por lo que leía inspiro un poco de aire y siguió con la lectura allí debería de haber una explicación a eso

 **-Pero lo más importante, tus preciadas esposas fueron asesinadas felizmente por mi mano. Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo. Sus caras cuando las apuñalaba por detrás eran de comedia. Y el llanto de esos molestos niños, como disfruté en hacerlos silenciar-**

 **-Perdí a mis primeros amores por "rescatarte", perdí a mis novias por una guerra en la cual ideaste y fuiste parte, y perdí a mis esposas e hijos porque no soportaste el hecho de perder. Me das lástima. Y es por eso que no te estoy matando Chase. Te estoy sacrificando. Adiós, chica sabia- declaré en un susurro.**

Las que conocían ese nombre y ese mote se congelaron en sus sitios no podían creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, dirigieron una mirada de explicación a la dueña de ese nombre haciendo que esta se remueva inquieta en el lugar donde estaba sentada sintiéndose aún más incómoda, si ya desde antes quería irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible ahora quería que la tierra se la tragara para escapar de todas esas miradas acusatorias de sus amigas y de su madre, pues todas estaban sobre ella

 **Mientras bajaba mi espada en un arco mortal hacia la corona de su cabeza. Hundiéndose suavemente, separándola en dos. La sangre saliendo a chorros, sus ojos desorbitados, y su boca moviéndose erráticamente. Levantando mi pie izquierdo hacia su pecho, usándolo a modo de palanca para retirar mi espada de ella.**

Buen movimiento…; declaro Ares en un susurro

 **Ha terminado, ella pagó, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Realmente soy un perdedor. Las extraño mucho. Me decido a ir a verlas por última vez, antes de reunirme con ellas.**

 **Me siento cansadamente en el barro, solo, rodeado de placas de cemento y flores. El silencio me envuelve como lo hace una telaraña a su víctima. La paz del lugar me inunda, haciéndome suspirar. Las veo allí, tiesas, aguantando todo lo que el clima les manda. No se inmutan, siguen firmes, como guardias siempre alertas. Alcanzo mi mano a una de ellas y la acaricio, el último guardián incorporado de este lugar. Sus flores recién depositadas, adornando su vigilancia eterna. Mirándome pacíficamente en su descanso temprano. Inconscientemente dejo escapar un sonido rasposo de mi garganta.**

 **-Les he fallado a ustedes también. No pude llegar a tiempo. Y por eso, las he perdido. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, me puedan perdonar. Thalía, Andrómeda-**

Esta se sonrojo un poco y suspiro en derrota para tratar de ocultarlo pocos sabían de su amor platónico por el cual había decidido unirse a las Cazadoras pues para ese entonces el de él pertenecía a otra y no quería importunar pero ahora solo estaba molesta y exigiría una explicación a su "Amiga" por lo que sucedió en el libro aun si no es mismo tiempo o lo que sea tendrá que hablar

 **No me responden. Me lo merezco. Les he fallado a todas ellas. Pero no me impide que me levante y alcance a cada una de ellas. Demostrándoles que aún sino me responden, estoy aquí. Amándolas.**

No puedo creer que esa historia de amor haya sido escrita…. Declaro en reproche Afrodita por tanto sufrimiento demostrado y solo era un capítulo del dichoso libro

 **Pasos resuenan detrás de mí. Que se acercan lentamente en mi dirección. Su presencia etérea me revela a esa persona. Sé que no tengo chances contras ella, pero no me importa. Me aferro a mi espada, y giro rápidamente para depositarla en su cuello. Un movimiento arriesgado, pues estoy agotado, mi respiración está frenética, mi vista se nubla.**

Un honorable Guerrero, no quiere morir sin antes luchar… Susurro Reyna en un tono inaudible para la mayoría solo Clarisse pudo oírlo y asintió en afirmación y acuerdo a su comentario

 **-Que quieres…Caos-**

Zeus estaba en shock no podía creer que un mortal pudiera dirigirse a ella de tal manera sin recibir un castigo

 **-Nada Perseo. Solo vengo a verte. Así que baja la espada por favor-**

 **-Tch! Está bien. Qué buscas? Vienes a burlarte de mí? - digo mientras envaino mi katana.**

 **-No…yo quiero ayudarte. Se suponía que nada de esto sucedería. Tu debías tener un "final feliz". Tu más que nadie merecía ser alegre-**

Y ya lo creo… dijo Hestia Ganándose miradas de todos… esta por su parte solo se sonrojo por tanta atención y dirigió su mirada a la fogata para seguir moviendo algunos leños

 **-Y como podrías ayudarme ahora? Por si no te has dado cuenta, nada me aferra a este mundo. Un solo movimiento de mi espada, y me uniré a ellas-**

 **-Puedo hacerte volver Perseo. Podrás impedir todas estas pérdidas innecesarias. Nada tendrá que repetirse. Volverás al momento en que todo comenzó. Por favor acepta…Percy-**

 **-Por qué?... por qué lo haces?-**

 **-No me gusta verte así. Mereces amor, cariño, caricias. Por favor déjame hacer esto. Déjame que te ayude-**

 **-Y qué ventajas tendría? A parte del conocimiento de los hechos. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por dentro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mi corazón se detenga-**

 **-Te haré un dios. Serás el décimo quinto olímpico. El dios de las mareas, la esgrima, la caza, la lealtad y el tiempo. Pero tendrás que ocultar tu poder. Camuflarlo hasta el nivel de un semidiós. Para no alertar a los demás-**

Todos se movieron inquietos sobretodo Zeus como es que van a anunciar a un nuevo olímpico sin su consentimiento… los semidioses se preguntaban como es que será el decimoquinto si solo hay 12 de ellos…Piper, Leo Y Jasón estaban tranquilos por su parte pues ellos conocían a los otros 2 olímpicos

 **-Y mi salud? –**

 **-Retrocederé los síntomas, lo siento, pero no puedo curarte-**

Una Enfermedad que nisiquera Caos puede curar eso es malo… Pensó Atenea

 **-Está bien. Con eso es suficiente. Aceptaré tu oferta. Ellas no merecían este destino. Ellas debían ser felices-**

 **-Percy…por favor piensa en ti también-**

Ese idiota fue el pensamiento de Thalia sabia muy bien la característica de sesos de algas siempre los demás antes que el

 **-Ya lo veré Caos. Fueron mis errores los que les costaron la vida-**

 **-Idiota! Ellas murieron amándote! Nunca más te culpes me oíste!? Fue esa hija de Atenea quien tuvo la culpa!–**

Ahora todas TODAS las miradas posaban en la hija de Atenea… Poseidón irradiaba Odio hacia ella si ella tuvo la culpa del futuro en el que su hijo esta lo pagara caro, esta no encontraba qué y dirigió su mirada al piso como si fuera la mejor cosa del mundo

 **-Lo siento…pero es difícil-**

 **-Maldición, eres tan terco!-**

 **-Mmph! Ja ja ja ja ja!-**

Me sorprende que aun pueda reir después de todo eso…dijo Reyna ganándose una mirada de Leo

A los problemas siempre dale un sonrisa…Dijo leo citando las palabras que una vez su madre le dijo

 **-Qué es tan gracioso?!-**

 **-Nada, es que me hiciste recordar a como ellas me decían. Ja ja ja ja! Lo siento. Ja ja ja ja! No quise ofenderte-**

 **-Geez… está bien, al menos pude hacerte reír un poco. Entonces, aceptas el trato?–**

 **-Si. Si así puedo evitar todo este caos. Entonces lo haré-**

 **-Bien, puedo hacerte volver con esa espada, ya que Riptide fue destruida durante la pelea contra Tartarus. Pero puedes decirme por qué elegiste ese diseño?–**

Zoe se removió incomoda al escuchar el nombre de esa espada notaba cierto sentimiento asi al chico del libro como si fuera diferente al resto

Los demás por su parte estaban atónitos ante la noticia de que un mortal pudo pelear contra Tártaro

 **-Porque representa a Susanoo, el dios sintoísta de las tempestades. Porque me siento más ligero con ella. En armonía. Y porque Clar me dijo que con ella le recordaba a un dibujo que ella veía de joven. Es más, una vez me hizo ponerme contactos de color rojo solo para verme como quedaba. Nunca entendí por qué-**

Clarisse se sonrojo en furia por ese comentario no podía creer que ella hubiera echo eso

 **-Umh…realmente un nombre acorde para esa espada. Para evitar que la gente la vea, la transformaré en un pendiente. Póntelo en tu oreja izquierda. Ya que te volverán a dar a Anaklusmos. A pesar de que sé lo que harás con ella-**

Todo el sentimiento que Zoe le tenia al chico cayo en empicada como una cascada

 **-Si… debe volver a su dueña. Nunca debió perderla-**

Y Volvió a la cúspide otra vez el mismo sentimiento, sin duda este Héroe es Diferente fue el único pensamiento de Zoe en ese sube y baja de Sentimientos

 **-Bien. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas. Cuídate por favor. No te lastimes. Y encuentra la felicidad-**

 **Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un suave y cálido beso en mi frente. Comenzando así un cántico, envolviéndome en su poder. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo rejuvenecía, y mi enfermedad retrocedía. Antes de unirme a la oscuridad, hecho un último vistazo, memorizando el hecho de que no las volveré a fallar. Que no sufrirán. Aunque por ello tenga que morir en el proceso.**

 **-Adiós, mis amores-**

Atenea se Enrojeció a mas no poder a no podía creer lo que dice el libro en la parte final del capítulo… Me rehusó a Leer eso, fue lo que dijo como escusa y cerro el libro de mala gana…

Oh vamos Atenea no debe de ser para tanto dijo Hermes con cara sonriente

Fácil para ti decirlo…replico en protesta

Basta…Rugió Zeus en protesta,

Hermes Toma el Libro y continúa…Exigió Zeus

Si padre…Fue el único comentario del dios de los ladrones que tomo el libro de las manos de Athenea y abrirlo para proseguir con la lectura

OOh esto es interesante… Dijo al contemplar lo que athenea se rehuso a leer…aclarando su garganta continuo con la lectura

 **-Adiós, mis amores-**

 _ **Thalia Grace- Jackson / Andrómeda Joanne Jackson**_

 _ **Piper McLean- Jackson / Tristán Jackson**_

 _ **Hazel Levesque- Jackson**_

 _ **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Salina Ana Jackson**_

 _ **Clarisse LaRue- Jackson / Christian Jackson**_

 _ **Bianca Di Angelo**_

 _ **Zoe Nightshade**_

 _ **Pallas Atenea- Jackson / Icaro Jackson**_

 _ **Phoebe Artemis- Jackson / Zoe Jackson/ Ethan Jackson**_

 _ **Afrodita Jackson**_

 _ **Calipso Jackson / Teseo Jackson**_

 _ **Rachel Elizabeth Dare- Jackson / Jean Paul Jackson**_

 _ **Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Jackson / Hipólita Jackson**_

 _ **Hestia Jackson / Reah Jackson**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: destaco que ese es el solsticio de invierno donde se robaran las armas de los dioses, es decir el inicio del primer libro de la saga**

 **Por esa Razón no presente a Clarisse, Luke y los demás ellos ya estaban allí… y los que llegaron nuevos son del tiempo donde ellos conocen al sesos de algas…los romanos no lo conocen aun**

 **Otro capítulo más Aviso de paso q será corto….tratare de subir los capítulos más seguidos si la Uní me deja tiempo pues…..ustedes entienden**

 **Otra cosa y creo q es importante sus comentarios o** **Reviews no me aparecen si saben como aclarar o resolver eso pues digamenlo por favor al privado para saber si voy escribiendo o redactando bien o nop después de todo siempre se aprende algo nuevo….**

 **PostData… Creo Fanfiction me odia por eso no puedo leer sus comentarios…**

 **Buenoo noo los aburro mas esta es el corto…**

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

 **Silencio Incomodo**

 **El silencio reinaba en la sala del olimpo, decir que todos estaban en shock seria el Eufemismo del año pues todos estaban, que no podían creer lo que sus oídos escucharon de la boca de Hermes este por su parte estaba con una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro ahora entendía muy bien por qué su hermana "casta" no había querido leer el resto del capítulo, no podía creer lo que este mortal estaba haciendo en todos aun sin estar en la sala que sea un amigo de caos debe importar bastante también... pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a su compañero de bromas y risas con una cara furia y enojo dirijo unas pequeñas miradas de explicación pero él esta tan molesto que ni se inmuto a verle, fue entonces cuando el recuerdo lo embargo, ORION… por supuesto apolo estaba más que molesto por lo que decía el libro sobre su hermana por la mirada que tenía Hermes dedujo que le esperaría un futuro bastante malo si se ganaba a su cuñado para poder estar con Arty… dejando eso de lado la cara de todos estaba hecha para una buena caricatura todas y todos estaban asombrados por esa nota en la se despedía el héroe… aunque algunas caras tenían más emociones que solo asombro un claro ejemplo era la lugar teniente de Artemisa Thalía Grace aparte del asombro en su cara reina un sonrojo furioso que le llenaba sus hermosas mejillas de rosa no solo estaba sorprendida por toda la información que le dio el libro…se sentía extasiada al saber que estaría con su amor y aparte de eso le habría dado un hijo dioses del olimpo ella necesitaba respuestas y rápido fue lo que pensó… athenea no podía creer lo que oyó y leyó antes era imposible e impensable que se ella especialmente ELLA se haiga enredado como diría afrodita, con un hijo su tío más odiado… si ella ya lo había descubierto no hay que ser ella para descubrir que el chico llamado PERSEO JACKSON era hijo de barba de percebe después de todo dio bastantes indicios de que así era, si los demás no lo han descubierto aun es porque son demasiado idiotas… otro caso era Reyna aún no se creía que ella estuviera con un griego ella era romana y punto y su amor romano debía ser, pero en su interior sabia el chico era un buen guerrero y se de verdad estuvo con el esperara para descubrir como sucedió… Artemisa no salía del asombro y del sonrojo pues al saber que tuvo dos niños no pudo evitar pensar en "Eso" pero aun así para ella era imposible creerse tal información ella era la diosa de Virginidad y así se iba a quedar pensó ella… Piper para ella Jasón era el hombre perfecto así que era imposible con ella imaginarse con otro hombre pero ella misma había visto las fotos del chico Jackson y admitía que esta guapo muy hermosa esa sonrisa traviesa esos ojos… sacudió su cabeza y decidió de dejar de pensar en él… Annabeth ahora si quería cavar un hoyo y esconderse allí ni ella misma se podía creer que había matado a su propia madre y su primera y mejor amigo que después de lo citado en el libro dudaba bastante de tener ese mismo puesto para ella… Hestia por su parte solo se desmayo era demasiado información para una diosa pacífica y tranquila como ella… afrodita estaba entre feliz y celosa? si celosa para ella era increíble que sus "hermanas" "vírgenes" hayan dado frutos y mejor aún con un semidiós eso era simplemente increíble pero un sentimiento de celos la capturo y sabe por qué… Los hombres por su parte estaban atónitos y celosos claro uno que otro estaba furioso cof cof Apolo cof cof para él era absurdo que su hermanita se hubiera comprometido después de todo lo que hizo con Orión no toleraría que otro hombre se le acercara… Poseidón tenia expresión entre terror y orgullo por lo que su hijo lograría pero el terror de lo que sufrió lo embargaba totalmente… Zeus y Hades no podían creer que un simple mortal hiciera o lograra o logrará tales cosas… Leo por su parte estaba en con cara de estúpido y asombrado no podía creer lo que el chico percy era si ya le parecía increíble por todas las descripciones que recibió sobre el del campamento mestizo pues ahora le parecía más increíble y su comentario en voz viva saco del asombro a todos**

 **Hombre! Jackson, aun no te conozco pero sigues haciendo lo imposible enamorar no solo a una sino a 4 diosas viejo donde rayos estas necesito hablar contigo…pensó Leo Valdez claaarooo que nunca se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta... se dio cuenta de su desliz solo cuando la mirada furiosa de 2 diosas, la divertida de otra y la furiosa de un dios, fueron dirigidas a él.**

 **Rayos… fue lo único que logro decir…**

 **Poseidón salió de su juego de emociones y dirigió una mirada de furia a la hija de su sobrina…**

 **TUU… fue lo único que sopeso al apuntar con su tridente a la hija de athenea que no lograba que hacer**

 **Hermano que pasa por que señalas a ella… la mente de Zeus calibro toda la información y fue que cayó en un acuerdo, ella era la chica nombra como villana en el libro pero en su arrogancia otro estúpido pensamiento cruzo su mente**

 **Rompiste el pacto no es así ese semidiós es hijo tuyo… mira el caos que ha desatado… expuso Zeus en voz que parecía más un rugido a otra cosa.**

 **Ya escuchas lo que dijo Caos no es culpa de él y aparte el peleo a favor de nosotros al parecer pero tu estupidez no lo te deja ver no es así… aparte no tengo que recordarte que aquí están presente no solo uno sino 2 de tus hijos no es así…dijo furioso Poseidón dirigiéndose a su hermano menor, refiriéndose no solo a Thalía sino también a Jasón aunque este último fuera romano y el pactado solo cubría a los griegos pero en ese preciso momento le valía un soberano cacahuate.**

 **Tu niña será mejor que hables ahora o no responderé por lo que hare… dijo Poseidón señalando nuevamente a Annabeth… esta por su parte solo tartamudeaba y se atiborraba de palabras sin sentido**

 **Poseidón no puedo dejar que toques a mi hija aun si lo dice el libro no sabemos si esa información es correcta…declaro Athenea serena después de salir toda esa estupidez anterior**

 **Me vale un comino lo tu pienses del libro, quizás si tengas razón o quizás te equivocas como la mayoría del tiempo lo haces con respecto a mí a mis hijos, pero recuerda que el libro fue dado por caos…**

 **Sera mejor que nos calmemos todos, recuerden lo que dijo Lady Caos no debemos lastimar a ningún semidiós aunque me muera de ganas de hacer algo al respecto con uno que otro…para sorpresa de todos fue Hera quien hablo y claro está el sentido de sus palabras**

 **Ooohh hermanita me parece increíble que digas algo como eso pero tienes razón, hay que permanecer calmados…pero no podemos dejar pasar las acotaciones que se hicieron y se harán por creo estar seguro de que se harán muchas más así lo mejor será mantener a esa chica en vigilancia… apolo por favor despierta a mi hermana Hestia y de paso cálmate un poco quieres…dijo Hades en tono tranquilo**

 **Tsh creo que estaré de acuerdo contigo por esta vez hermano… dijo Poseidon para sentarse tranquilo en trono no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de furia a su hermano menor por lo dicho sobre su hijo**

 **Bien entonces, Hermes continua con la lectura ya quiero que esto acabe de una vez… Ordeno Zeus a su hijo para proseguir con la lectura…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: destaco que ese es el solsticio de invierno donde se robaran las armas de los dioses, es decir el inicio del primer libro de la saga, Por esa Razón no presente a Clarisse, Luke y los demás ellos ya estaban allí… y los que llegaron nuevos son del tiempo donde ellos conocen al sesos de algas…los romanos no lo conocen aun puesto que son del inicio del 7mo libro (2do de los héroes). Los hermanos Di Angelo son del final del 4to e inicio del tercero…respectivamente es decir Nico del final del cuarto y Bianca del inicio del otro, Thalia es del mismo tiempo que Nico**

 **Otra cosa y creo q es importante sus comentarios o** **Reviews no me aparecen si saben cómo aclarar o resolver eso pues díganmelo por favor al privado para saber si voy escribiendo o redactando bien o nop después de todo siempre se aprende algo nuevo,** **Hitsuzen278 si ya hice eso e igual no aparecen** **….**

* * *

 **Postdata… Si, sigo Creyendo, Fanfiction me odia por eso no puedo leer sus comentarios…**

* * *

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

* * *

Reina estaba pensativa el nombre y la descripción de ese chico le sonaba conocida como si ella lo conociera pero pensaba que era imposible pues ella era romana y él era un griego pero estaba buscando en si memoria pues algo dentro de ella le decía que lo tenía que conocer de algún lado…

Antes de que Hemes comenzara con la lectura un destello apareció en la habitación y mostrando a un Joven sátiro a una hermosa guerrera de tez morena

Quienes son ustedes dos ?... Pregunto Zeus con voz autoritaria

Mi Nombre es Grover Underwood y soy el Señor de lo Salvaje; se presentó el joven sátiro Dionisio que siempre estuvo indiferente en lo que va de lectura se movió con incomodidad en su trono preguntándose como es que ese pequeño y bueno para nada sátiro se convirtió en el señor de lo salvaje

Yo soy Hylla Ávila Ramírez-Arellano Líder de las Amazonas… Dijo la morena vio a su hermana Reina, y esta al verla el recuerdo la lleno el joven guerrero que destruyo la isla donde ella y su hermana Vivian… y no supo que hacer si enfadarse con el héroe o alegrarse por haberlas, de manera inconsciente claro, sacado de allí y dejarlas buscar un nuevo futuro donde de verdad pertenecían… decido que después pensaría en eso…

Muy bien me imagino que están aquí por la lectura igual que los demás apolo por favor no ya sabes que hacer; dijo Athenea como la diosa sensata que es

Apolo por su parte de manera indiferente chasqueo sus dedos y un destello de luz amarillenta se cernió sobre los recién llegados acoplando todo la información hasta ahora en sus mentes

Grover se enfureció y se deprimió por la información que acaban de darle y la otra recién llegada paso del enojo al sonrojo al saber el contenido de la nota al final del capítulo anterior… después de que la información los dejara actualizados a los sucesos del momento fueron a sentarse cerca de un pariente, es decir Hylla al lado de su hermana y pero grover se sentó cerca de Thalía no quería acercarse Chase…

Bien, Hermes prosigue con la lectura…; demando Zeus a su hijo

 **Capítulo 2: The Scientist**

 **Tuve sueños muy raros, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

Todos tenían expresiones de risa y confusión solo Thalía y Piper conocían a que se refería las líneas que Hermes acaba de decir después de todo su queridísima "amiga" les conto parte de la historia de percy….

El minotauro; fue lo que dijeron ambas en un tono inaudible para los demás

No puedo imaginarme un animal de granja queriendo matarme, la verdad es un poco loco…; dijo leo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga hija de afrodita

 **También tuve sueños en donde todo se había ido al diablo. La gente que amaba había sido asesinada y yo me estaba muriendo de a poco.**

Esta vez todos hicieron una mueca de dolor sentimiento… Thalía estaba inquieta en su lugar y los ojos pidiéndole a gritos que llorara pero su mente y su orgullo se negaban a cumplir con esa petición, por lo menos no aun

 **Ahora recuerdo. Caos me dijo que había una forma de evitar que todo esto sucediese de nuevo. Enviándome de nuevo en el tiempo. Con algunas ventajas a mi favor.**

Eso es no te rindas…pensó Hestia cerca de su fogata y esta solo cambiaba de colores mostrando los estados de ánimos que dominaban en la sala

 **Me levanto despacio de donde estoy recostado. Apreciando cautelosamente lo que hay a mi alrededor. Camas depositadas a determinadas distancias, el olor a remedios, algunos depósitos de néctar y ambrosia. Me doy cuenta de donde me hallo, pues muchas veces en mi juventud, o mejor dicho mi antigua vida, he terminado aquí luego de recibir heridas.**

La enfermería del Campamento…; dijo el consejero en jefe de la Cabaña de Apolo

 **Al lado de mi cama se encuentra ella. Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad para no liberar a Susano y cercenar sus miembros uno a uno. Con su cabello rubio y ojos grises, como los de Atenea, pero menos agradables. Luciendo una sonrisa falsa, simulando ser como un ángel bondadoso.**

Thalía no pudo evitar molestarse y dirigir una mirada de furia su "amiga Anny" aun no podía creer todo, pero en fondo una parte de ella cree que es verdad

 **Pero luego recuerdo que Lucifer también fue un ángel, hasta que su codicia lo llevo por mal camino.**

Hades se muestra un poco sorprendido pues solo pocos conocen la historia de ese ser meticuloso

 **Realmente esta niña delante mío debe de agradecerle a Caos que no estoy separando su cabeza de su cuerpo en este mismo instante.**

Oh vamos y por qué no lo haces y ya te ahorras problemas y muestras un poco de sangre, para poner un poco interesante la lectura…; dijo ares Ganándose consigo miradas desaprobatorias de todos los semidioses y de sus hermanas y de su tía

Ares Cállate y deja que Hermes siga con la lectura…Dijo Hestia en tono molesto poco usado por ella

Todos se sorprendieron por la voz de la diosa y Hermes decidió seguir antes de que las cosas de pusieran feas

 **Tras haberme perdido en mi diatriba mental, me doy cuenta que ella ha estado dándome de comer ese insulso pudin. Y dentro de unos segundos va a comenzar a realizar sus estúpidas preguntas.**

 **-Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? - me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

Qué?... pensaron todos sin saber que era a lo que se refería sin embargo dos semidioses se dieron una mirada en busca de una respuesta y la encontraron sin necesidad de palabras

 **-Qué? – mascullé, simulando ser un ignorante de lo que sucede.**

 **Miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera. En lo cual tiene suerte, porque si no, hubiese simulado que me estaba tratando de asfixiar con una almohada o algo por el estilo. Con tal de sacármela de encima.**

Los pocos que conocían a sesos de algas movieron sus cabezas en negación con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Me encanta como piensas Jackson…; dijo leo con sus locas y desquiciadas sonrisas pues encontró a otro con su mismo sentido del humor

 **-Qué está pasando? Qué es lo que han robado? Sólo tenemos unas semanas! – me preguntaba, como si ella no lo supiese, si su noviecito lo había hecho sucia perra.**

Y los semidioses que antes se miraron para buscar respuesta ahora se movían incomodos pues el chico puede echar a perder todos sus planes

El resto por su parte se preguntaba que estaba pasando

 **-Lo siento, no sé…- murmuré, tratando de parecer lo más perdido posible con tal de que deje de hacer preguntas estúpidas y se largue mientras pueda.**

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la muy idiota me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin. Haciendo que casi me ahogue, como si no fuese suficiente con mi enfermedad.**

Esa enfermedad es preocupante…dijo afrodita sorprendiendo a la mayoría pues estaba prestando bastante atención a la lectura

 **Cansado de todo lo que sucedió estas últimas horas, decido recostarme y tratar de dormir un poco más. Acariciando mi pecho, recordando que, aunque los síntomas hayan disminuido, aún me sigo muriendo lentamente.**

Poseidón estaba preocupado por la salud de su hijo y no pudo evitar deprimirse cuando escucho eso

 **La siguiente vez que desperté, Chase se había ido. Lo cual era para su propio bien, aunque ella no lo supiese.**

 **Argos, con su aspecto de surfista, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome con todos sus ojos. Siempre me pregunté si Hera estaba pensando en alguna clase de fetiche cuando lo dejó aquí.**

Hera solo dirigió una mirada de furia al libro como si con eso pudiera fulminar con la mirada a al chico

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas, que plantaban Katie y sus hermanas, en conjunto con Pollux y Castor. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes. Y encima, todavía tenía un ligero gusto metálico por la sangre que había escupido desde mis pulmones.**

Deméter poco a poco comenzaba tomarle interés al chico, por otra parte todas la chicas nombradas en la nota anterior se preguntaban qué tipo de enfermedad tenía su futuro esposo aunque algunas se negaran a aceptar que fuese su esposo claro…Cof Cof Artemisa Cof Cof Cof Cof Athenea Cof Cof

 **En la mesa a mi lado había un poco de néctar, en un vaso con sombrillita y unos hielos. No me había acordado que la primera vez tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos. Diablos! Realmente lo necesito en este momento.**

— **Cuidado —dijo una antigua voz familiar, la cual casi hace que empiece a sollozar.**

Nena…; dijo ares de manera indiferente sorprendiéndose de no resivir ninguna reprimenda, pero la chicas estaban demasiado concentradas en sus emociones como para prestarle atención al idiota guerrero

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. El cuerno de ese Minotauro de mierda. Por su culpa mi madre ahora se encuentra de vacaciones con Hades y Perséfone.**

Poseidón le lanzo una mirada de ira a su hermano mayor y este por su parte se encogió de hombrosdando a entender que no sabía nada Perséfone cada vez le agradaba un poco más este héroe lo encontraba valiente rayando en lo estúpido y eso la divertía

 **Grover, quien la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando Tártaros estaba ejecutando tanto semidioses como sátiros, ninfas, náyades y dríadas. Grover estaba en la línea directa de la espada del primordial.**

Todos quedaron asombrados por la información preguntándose como rayos Tártaros se levantó y comenzó esas masacres grover casi se desmaya ante la información dada por el libro sobre su muerte Thalía lo tomo de la espalda antes de que se deslizara como una manta al suelo diciéndole cosas de tranquilidad y aliento como, calma Percy volvió y no pasara nada esta vez sí…

 **Recordando la línea de tiempo anterior, se lo que él está por decir ahora.**

 **-Me has salvado la vida. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo- me dijo mientras se movía de manera asustadiza.**

Este solo hizo una mueca por la descripción…

 **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia. Lo cual tuve que tratar de no esbozar una sonrisa ante como actuaria si supiese que ahora soy un dios encubierto.**

No sabría si me estas tomando el pelo o hablaras enserio, la verdad viniendo de ti no creo que me sorprenda ninguna de las 2…; dijo grover mas recuperado

Si ese estúpido, nunca se sabe que esta pensando… dijo thalia

 **-El Minotauro…- dije, recordando lo que dije la última vez.**

Satiro, se ve que le conoces y no eres de este tiempo no se como lady caos lo consiguo pero ya no me sorprende… en fin mi pregunta es, le conoces? que fue lo que sucedió?

Grover se movio firme preparándose para hablar pero una nota cayo delante de el, tomándola con la mano la leyó y después dijo

Lamento no poder decir mi señora pero lady Caos asi lo pide en el libro se explicara que sucede y que va a suceder…

Ok entonces reformo mi pregunta por que el chico esta tan débilitado, que tiempo exactamente es ese…Pregunto Athenea nuevamente

Bueno creo que eso si puedo responderlo… esta débil por que peleo con el minotauro saliendo victorioso claro esta, pero en ese momento es un niño de solo 12 años por eso esta tan débil uso demasiada energía para su poco cuerpo y resistencia y el tiempo no es muy lejos de estas fechas si no mal recuerdo creo que es alrededor de unas semanas a partir de este día, espero poder haber aclarado sus dudas mi lady "Jackson"… esto último lo dijo en susurro inaudible para todos pues la nota que leyó antes la nombro como lady Jackson por eso el hizo el comentario de manera fugaz

Todos se Removieron inquietos en su lugar, no podían creer que un niño de 12 años pudiera vencer al minotauro, Poseidón en su lugar estaba con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, Zeus por su parte solo pensaba que el chico era demasiado poderoso y por eso se preguntaba por qué no lo desintegro

 **-No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…-**

 **-Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro. El hijo de Pasifae.**

Ok el niño es un tonto por hacer eso como si nada…ese fue el único comentario de Athenea pero ella misma en fondo tenia la ligera sospecha de era mas inteligente de lo que aparenta

 **Grover se removió incómodo en su lugar.**

 **-Has estado inconsciente dos días. Qué recuerdas? - eso depende mi querido amigo cabra, dos días tuyos o míos? Elijo por los de él-**

Si Creo que será lo mejor a menos que quieras que me de un infarto… dijo grover de manera divertida y nervisa lo cual fue un poco raro

 **-Dime qué sabes de mi madre. De verdad ella ha…? – sido secuestrada por el padre de mi primo que aún está atrapado en el hotel Lotus en esta línea temporal.**

Hades comenzó a sudar frio en su trono y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a sus hijos por haberlos puestos allí estos sin embargo mostraron caras diferente entre apacibles y comprensibles a su padre y este se relajó un poco

 **Grover bajó la cabeza. Sabía que él creía que tenía la culpa por lo sucedido, pero si antes no me enojé con él, tampoco lo haré ahora.**

Grover bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando los momentos que paso con su amigo

 **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía a mi amada Thalía en la cumbre. Incluso en su forma como un pino era bella a la luz del día.**

Esta se sonrojo a mas no poder y grover la codeaba en sus costillas de manera maliciosa

 **Nunca debió sufrir ese destino, ninguna de ellas.**

Ni tu tampoco…Dijo Hestia con calma en su lugar volviéndose sonrojar por ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas

Y de eso me voy asegurar…dijo Poseidón con voz firme mostrando a entender que no permitirá que su hijo sufra…

 **Pero Caos me dio otra oportunidad, una que no desperdiciaré.**

 **-Lo siento. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo- okey, puede que seas un llorón, un quejoso, que no te guste pelear, pero definitivamente si tienes las pelotas para hacerle frente a un primordial sabiendo que ibas a perder, no eres el peor sátiro del mundo.**

No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o como un alago, la verdad creo que tomare lo segundo pues esa valentía la aprendí de ti amigo mío… dijo grover

Ganándose un asentimiento de los pocos que conocían al héroe del libro

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de plástico con burbujas de aire, salvo el hueco para la pezuña. Lo cual siempre me pareció raro, supuestamente vi hace unos días al Minotauro y el sigue fingiendo poder usar zapatillas.**

 **-Oh, Styx! - rezongó.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado. Zeus, eras, eres y serás siempre la reina del drama.**

Zeus se enfureció a mas no poder pero no por lo que dijo el libro si no porque todos los dioses del olimpo se estaban riendo en acuerdo…

Basta…; Bramo Zeus enfurecido…

Oh vamos hermano el chico tiene razón tranquiló…; dijo hades aun tratando de contenerse de seguir riendo

Hermes continua AHORA…; exigió Zeus a su hijo para que siguiera leyendo y salir de este momento incómodo para el

 **Grover seguía sollozando, parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

 **-No ha sido culpa tuya - le dije suavemente para que se tranquilice.**

 **-Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte- oh rayos! Comenzó otra vez con lo sucedido con Thalía.**

No puedo creer que te sigas echando la culpa, fue mi decisión hacer eso sabes…; Dijo Thalía regañando a su amigo

Lo siento solo….Grover no pudo decir más pues no salían palabras de su boca para excusarse de manera creíble…

 **-Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras? –**

 **-No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era- y lo seguirá siendo mi amigo cabra.**

Me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme asi pero se si te lo pido solo empeorare las cosas y lo haras apropósito

 **-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no era tu culpa- dije cuando de repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló y mi pecho empezó a dar punzadas ligeras de dolor.**

 **-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma- dijo mientras me acercaba el vaso con néctar.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca. Disfrutando el sabor de las galletas de mi madre que hace años no probaba.**

Ohh es a fiel a su madre; dijo Deméter para sorpresa de todos

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso.**

 **-Estaba bueno? - preguntó Grover.**

 **-Sí- fue mi única respuesta.**

 **Suspiró.**

 **-Y cómo te sientes? – preguntó con un tono preocupado.**

 **-Podría arrojar a Bobofit a cien metros de distancia- o descuartizar a Chase pude haber dicho, pero le habría provocado un infarto a Grover.**

Ni que lo digas… dijo grover de manera casual mientras Annabeth no encontraba que hacer con su furia

EEEhh perdón que pregunte pero… quien Bobofit?... pregunto leo de manera incomoda

Oh tranquilo ella era una bravucona de que le gustaba molestarnos a mí a percy aunque creo que molestaba a percy era porque le gustaba y no sabía cómo acercarse a él …Dijo un tranquilo grover…pero su tranquilidad se esfumo al ver la mirada de furia que le dio su amiga sentada a su lado una mirada de guerra que le prometía mucho dolor y unos ojos en llamas que podía sentir que le quemaba el alma aun si estaba en esquinas diferentes de la habitación….no debí decir eso fue su único pensamiento…

Las demás chicas secretamente enamoradas solo dirigieron la mirada hacia otro lugar con un chasquido de lengua mostrando dando a entender sus furiosos celos

 **-Eso está muy bien. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más-**

Si o Te desintegrarías desde adentro hacia a fuera…. Fue la respuesta de Athenea

 **-Qué quieres decir? – sabiendo perfectamente su respuesta.**

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera a explotar, bueno al menos él, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

 **-Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote- yupi, no sabes cuánto quiero ver al idiota alcohólico.**

Y a quien le gustaría mejor dicho eh… dijo afrodita en tono de desagrado

 **Pasando los distintos aspectos que ilustraban al Campamente Mestizo, llegamos finalmente a Casa Grande.**

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La perra traidora y asesina que había tratado de matarme con el pudin.**

Todos le lanzaron miradas de furia a la chica nombrada

 **-Ese es el señor D, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón.**

 **-Señor Brunner! – exclamé, fingiendo sorpresa.**

 **Quirón se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que tanto extrañaba.**

 **-Ah, Percy, qué bien. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle- dijo felizmente a lo cual me ofreció una silla a la derecha de Dionisio, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido. Idiota.**

Ohhh niño yo que tú, no haría eso si no quieres quedar como arboleda de fresas eh…; dijo Dionisio hacia el libro como si el libro escuchara su amenaza, pero para su mala suerte alguien escucho su amenaza

No se te gustaría quedar como una morsa toda tu vida…solo pregunto claro…; Declaro Poseidón de manera tranquila y serena

 **-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte- yo no, realmente esperaba que el viaje te hubiese atomizado de alguna manera, pero supongo que fueron meras ilusiones mías.**

 **-Vaya, gracias- cabrón que no puede recordar un nombre, aunque le paguen.**

 **-Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once- genial, voy a tener que evitar asfixiar con una almohada a Castellán en la noche también.**

Hermes se movió incomodo en su sitio mientras leía y le dio una pequeña mirada a su hijo el cual solo la esquivo y le coloco la mano en la espalda a Annabeth para tranquilizarla

 **-Claro, Quirón -contestó.**

 **Echó un vistazo al cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Y dijo:**

 **-Cuando duermes babeas- realmente es una puta acosadora desde chica, me provoca escalofríos con solo pensar en que otras cosas a estado espiándome.**

Esta por su parte solo se puso que hervía en cólera y roja por la furia que le causaba el idiota del libro y rogando para que la maldita lectura se terminara rápido para irse con novia a cualquier otro lugar lejos del olimpo a hacer lo que sea que su novio le mandase

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo.**

 **-Bueno, trabaja aquí, señor Brunner? – digo manteniendo arriba la máscara de niño perdido.**

Lo cual no es muy difícil…; dijeron Grover y Thalía al mismo tiempo para después soltar una pequeña risa

 **-No soy el señor Brunner. Me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón- dijo regalándome una sonrisa paternal.**

 **-Vale. Y el señor D…? La D significa algo? – digo recordando lo que pasó la última vez.**

 **Dionisio dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

— **Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo- pfff…, como si no lo supiese a esta altura.**

Bueno la verdad es extraño que tu sepas algo sabes…dijo grover logrando que Thalía le diera un zape un la cabeza

 **-Lo siento- trato de sonar acongojado.**

 **-Debo decir, Percy, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo- interrumpió Quirón.**

 **-Visita a domicilio? –**

 **-Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja- vaya forma sutil de decir que le engañaste con un viaje de ida a Roma.**

Eso es difícil de rechazar para un profesor de latin… dijo Reina que hasta el momento estaba en silencio escuchando la lectura

 **-Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? - pregunté.**

 **Quirón asintió.**

 **-Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar- claro, porque nunca les dice que para llegar aquí tienen que ser perseguidos que un monstruo.**

Creo que si lo dices no vendrá ninguno sabes… dijo apolo sorprendiendo a todos pues está el momento había esta enfurruñado, saco un espejo de la nada y comenzó a contemplar su rostro volviendo a ser el mismo narcisista de siempre

Bueno ya está de vuelta dijo Hermes saliendo de su papel de lector…palmeando el hombro de su hermano antes de volver a la lectura

 **-Grover, vas a jugar o no? – preguntó el borrachín.**

Y dale con el nombre….dijo Dionisio molesto

 **-Sí, señor! –**

 **-Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle- me preguntó mientras me miraba con recelo.**

 **-Sí, se jugar- respondí esta vez, pues le haré comerse su actitud de principito.**

Oh como pagaría para ver eso…dijo Afrodita y sorprendentemente artemisa al mismo tiempo ambas se miraron un segundo y voltearon la vista al otro segundo

 **-Sí, se jugar señor- puntualizó él.**

 **-Señor —repetí solo para no ofender su enorme orgullo.**

 **-Bueno, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y Pac-man, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo- comenzó a desvariar.**

 **-Por favor, qué es este lugar? Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme? – continué con mi papel de ignorante.**

 **Dionisio resopló y dijo:**

 **-Yo hice la misma pregunta- ni siquiera te pregunté borracho inmundo, en serio, por qué Tia te otorgó su lugar en el consejo?**

Solo lo hice para que hubiera igualdad…pero creo que fue una mala decisión de mi parte dijo Hestia arrepentida y un sonrojada por el sobrenombre que le coloco su futuro esposo pues ella si lo acepto puesto que si ella estaba con él en el libro fue porque el la enamoro ahora lo que quería saber era como lo hizo

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

 **-Percy, es que tu madre no te contó nada? – preguntó el entrenador de héroes.**

 **-Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca- expliqué recordando a mi madre cuando estuvimos ese día en la playa de Montauk.**

Adoro esa playa…dijo Poseidón con aires de añoranza

 **-Lo típico. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, vas a apostar o no? – interrumpió el dios del vino**

 **Aposte con tal de que mantenga su cloaca cerrada. Quizás no sea un traidor como Chase, pero tampoco debe tentar mi paciencia.**

 **-Me temo que hay demasiado que contar. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente- repuso Quirón.**

 **-Película de orientación? – pregunté, quizás esta vez sí vea esa película.**

 **-Olvídalo. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

 **Aja, por favor dime algo nuevo.**

 **De repente me acordé de lo que iba a pasar y volteé mis ojos en exasperación.**

 **-Ah, matrimonio real! Mano! Mano! - Y rio mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

 **-Señor D, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light? – preguntó Grover tímidamente.**

 **-Eh? Ah, vale- Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

 **-Espere. Me está diciendo que existe los dioses?**

 **-Si. Me refiero a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

 **-Menor? –**

 **-Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín-**

 **\- Athena, Poseidón, Artemisa, Hestia…Se refiere a ésos? – dije esta vez cambiando a mi padre y algunas de mis esposas, lo siento Dite.**

Tranquilo chico, cada vez me interesa más tu historia de amor de verdad…Dijo afrodita ruborizada por el sobrenombre que le dio el héroe

Las otras diosas nombradas estaban rojas como tomate por el sonrojo en sus caras

 **Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes. En serio Zeus, deja de ser tan paranoico.**

Déjalo nunca cambiara… dijo Hera refiriéndose al carácter estúpido de su esposo

 **-Jovencito, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera- metió la cuchara Dionisio.**

 **-Pero yo no creo en los dioses- respondí manteniendo la fachada.**

 **-Pues más te vale que empieces a creer. Antes de que alguno te calcine- inténtalo y tendrás dos piernas menos borracho incompetente.**

 **-P… por favor, señor. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado- intentó cooperar conmigo el chico cabra.**

Grover negó con la cabeza, exasperado por su sobrenombre

 **-Menuda suerte la mía. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen! – se quejó el dios.**

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto. Idiota, pensé.**

 **-Señor D, sus restricciones- le recordó Quirón. El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

 **-Madre mía. Es la costumbre! Perdón! - volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola** _ **light.**_

 **Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas. Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

 **-El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

 **-Una ninfa del bosque- repetí en un tono semi burlón.**

 **-Sí. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. Horrible! Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. "Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos", me dijo- comenzó a lloriquear.**

 **\- Quizás si hubiese obedecido a su rey, no estaría estancado aquí con mocosos como yo, o no? – dije, esperando a ver cuál era su reacción.**

Por supuesto que no lo estaría pero es demasiado idiota como pensar en las órdenes de su padre…gruño Zeus

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, intentando repetir lo que me hizo la primera vez, excepto que esta vez puse una barrera mental con una fracción de mi poder divino. En la cual choco estrepitosamente.**

OOH el chico tiene agallas lo admito…dijo ares de manera burlona

Demasiadas diría yo…dijo en un suspiro grover recordando todas las estúpidas irreverencias que hizo percy frente a seres que merecían respeto

 **\- Quieres comprobar mi poder, niño? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.**

 **-Haz lo que quieras, pero a quien sea mi padre no le gustará nada- le dije desafiante.**

NOP, No me gustara nada, nada de nada…dijo Poseidon jugando con su tridente

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

 **-Me parece que he ganado- dijo.**

 **-Un momento, señor D. El juego es para mí- dijo Quirón mostrando una escalera.**

 **-Pues lamento interrumpir sus fantasías de ganadores, pero creo yo he ganado el juego- digo mostrando mis cartas, con tal de molestar al obeso dios.**

OOh que le puede ganar a este estúpido en las cartas eso es nuevo de verdad dijo Hera mostrando asombro por el héroe, Dionisio por su parte solo estaba molesto y lanzando maldiciones en susurros

 **Dionisio tan solo se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

 **-Estoy cansado- Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos- comentó el dios.**

 **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

 **-S-sí, señor-**

 **El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

 **-Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales- seguro gordinflón.**

No creo que sirva de mucho sus modales son pésimos frente a los arrogantes

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

 **-Estará bien Grover? -le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

 **-El bueno de Dionisio no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo- me explicó por segunda vez.**

 **-El monte Olimpo. Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba? – pregunté poniendo cara de asombrado, creo que a esta altura, Caos debería haberme hecho dios del teatro también.**

 **-Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses-**

 **-Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? En… Estados Unidos? – fingí estar impresionado ante esta revelación.**

Ok niño creo que tus irreverencias se están excediendo…; dijo Athenea con un poco de furia en su voz pues al parecer por más que lo intentara no podía estar molesto con el protagonista del libro

 **-Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente-**

 **-O sea, quieres decirme que, avanzando en el tiempo, los dioses se iban moviendo a los puntos más influyentes de la civilización? – pregunté esta vez, haciendo que Quirón abra sus ojos enormemente ante mi cuestión.**

 **-Exacto Percy! En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros- explicó mientras movía sus brazos en un trance.**

 **-Entonces al final, solo somos una gota más en el mar de la historia? – le pregunto, descolocándolo ante mi enfoque de pensamiento.**

Por supuesto que debe reaccionar asi, es un ser que ah vivido mucho como para que digas algo asi…; dijo artemisa

 **-Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

 **Y entonces se levantó de su silla de ruedas, liberándose así de su farsa de paralítico con mezcla de cafetera andante.**

 **-Qué alivio! Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas- dijo por segunda vez en mi vida, solo para que mi cara forme una sonrisa esperanzadora, sabiendo que voy a volver a verla de nuevo, aunque sea una bienvenida no tan agradable, pero esta vez me encargaré de que sea mucho mejor.**

Grover y Thalía se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad y luego lanzaron una a Clarisse la cual no entendía nada

 **Caminando al lado de Quirón, volvía a mirar con un aire de nostalgia al campamento. La última vez que había venido por aquí, fue una imagen muy deprimente, la falta de gente, los ánimos por el suelo y la constante paranoia no ayudaban mucho en esos tiempos.**

Que esperabas… flores y carrozas pues no creo que estuvieran después de lo que sucedió…Acoto grover

 **Me volví para mirar la casa. Sé que el oráculo me estaba observando, tan solo desearía que fuese Rach en lugar de esa vieja momia la que me estuviese mirando.**

Piper estaba inquieta ante la mención de la oráculo de su tiempo…

 **Paseamos por los campos donde los campistas recogían fresas. Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.**

 **-Cubre nuestros gastos. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo- aclaró el centauro.**

 **-Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…- comencé a repetir una vez más la línea temporal para evitar molestias.**

 **-Sí? –**

 **-Significa que también es real el inframundo? – disparé, viendo como sus facciones se ensombrecían.**

No puedo creer que ese niño haiga echo eso en la línea anterior siendo solo un semidios…Dijo Hades sorprendido por lo que se propone el héroe del libro

 **-Así es. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello- replicó, dándome a entender que no quería hablar más del tema, a lo cual se lo brindo, pues me estoy agotando de repetir todo de nuevo.**

 **-Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque-**

 **A medida que nos acercamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Mientras me contaba sobre cómo no había que ir más allá del límite y otras cosas más, a las cuales me negué a escuchar por segunda vez en mi vida. Si la primera había sido aburrida, esta habría matado directamente a Kronos.**

Ya lo creo…Dijo leo con un escalofrio por imaginarse vivir la misma tortura dos veces

 **Al final me enseñó las "cabañas" pertenecientes a los hijos de los olímpicos.**

 **El número 9, la cabina de Hefestos, liderada por Charlie y luego por Leo; la 4, cabina de Deméter y dirigida por Katie; la 7, bañada en puro oro, era la de mi cuñado, Apolo.**

Este solo se movio inquieto aun no aceptaba ese destino de su hermanita pero prefirió quedarse en silencio pues al ver a artemisa noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la vez enfurecida

 **En el centro de la zona estaba Hestia, junto a la hoguera, moviendo suavemente las brasas con su vara. Deteniéndome, debato entre acércame a ella e interactuar.**

Espera puede verte… eso significa que…no puedo creerlo; decir que demeter estaba sorprendida seria una estupidez el joven héroe ya tenia varios puntos ganados pero que pueda ver a sus hermana era otra cosa…

Es alguien noble si puede verme…;Esa fue la declaración de Hestia con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

 **Luego de lo que parecía una década, decido acercarme a ella, dejando a Quirón abandonado. Lentamente me aproximo a Tia, solo para que mi mente empiece a jugarme una mala pasada.**

Hestia hizo un pequeño puchero al pensar que su solo presencia pudiera molestar a su futuro esposo… porque si antes ya lo había aceptado con lo poco que sabia ahora lo creía mas solo al saber que es de alma noble como poder verla a ella en el campamento

 _ **-Percy! Volviste, mira quién te ha estado esperando toda la tarde- Tia aparecía por la entrada de su templo con una beba en sus brazos, y me daba un beso en los labios cuando la abrazaba a mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **-Hola Tia, hoy estás más hermosa que ayer mi amor. Y quién es esta pequeña intrusa que intenta tirar de mi pelo? – digo juguetonamente a la beba en mis brazos.**_

 _ **-Reah, no seas tan brusca con tu padre, o no te contará un cuento esta noche- le reprochaba Hestia a mi pequeña hija de cuatro meses.**_

 _ **-Así estamos en esas, no Reah? Y yo que traía un lindo peluche para ti a cambio de un beso- le decía a mi bebé mientras le mostraba el juguete con forma de burrito, a lo cual, cuando divisó, empezó a mover sus manitas para abrazarlo.**_

 **Hago caso omiso a los recuerdos y sigo avanzando hacia la hoguera,**

Hestia solo desmayo ante esa información era demasiado para procesar…pero inconcientemente su rostro tenia una figurativa sonrisa que expresabo lo feliz que estaba

Afrodita solo solto un chillido "(no quise poner la onomatopeya del chillido pero si ustedes dicen puedo agregarlo es simple)"

Ooh tu historia es cada vez mas interesante héroe de verdad espero que ese libro este toda tu historia por quiero conocer TODO… recalco después del chillido

Afrodita podrías al menos avisarnos antes de hacer eso, recuerda que también están mortales con nosotros…apolo por favor revísalos no vaya a ser que queden sordos y creo que algunas quieren seguir escuchando la historia…; dijo Deméter guiñando un ojo a las chicas la cuales se estaban frotando sus oídos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor que sintieron hace un momento por el grito de afrodita, está por su parte solo le saco la lengua a su sobrina y dirigió su mirada a otro lado…

Apolo con otro chasquido de sus dedos curo el dolor de los oídos de los mortales presentes…; y con tía Hestia que hago la dejo así o la despierto creo que sería mejor la primera pues se nota que está feliz…; remarco apolo refiriéndose a la diosa con apariencia de niña al lado de la fogata

Nop… despiértala ella querrá saber todo lo que sucede… dijo una entusiasmada afrodita

Después de despertar a su tía este se fue y se sentó en su trono para esperar a que hermano siguiera leyendo

 **Despues de llegar a ella. Haciendo que ella gire su cabeza y me mire curiosamente con sus hermosos ojos rojos como llamas danzantes. A lo cual respondo con una sonrisa, de esas que a ella tanto le gustaban.**

Eso no es justo niño no puedes hacer eso, es literalmente trampa sabes….Dijo afrodita tratando de imaginar esa sonrisa pero para su mala suerte no lo conseguía…lo que ella no sabía es que dos semidiosas estaban sonrojadas furiosamente pues ella si conocían esas sonrisas aunque una aun no admitía que fueran mejores que las de su actual novio el cual desde que llegaron no se ha movido y dicho ni una vez, su lado romano siempre la exasperaba

 **-Ho-hola…- me dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza sonrojándose, lo cual me causó una suave risita.**

La acusada solo hizo otro puchero en protesta al libro como tratando de meterse en el y dirigirle esa mirada al protagonista de la historia

 **-Hola! Mi nombre es Percy, y soy nuevo aquí- le digo sonriendo, solo para que su rubor empeore.**

Oohh y ahora lo haces apropósito…SIP definitivamente eres un buen seductor…; dijo afrodita otra vez de manera coqueta…

Ares se removía inquieto en su trono, un tanto preocupado puesto que después de que Hermes leyera las líneas de las espesa del chiquillo ese su amante a había dejado de mirarlo y eso le preocupaba un poco pues no quería perder sus días de sexo sin compromisos y menos que se los quitara ese simple chiquillo del libro

 **-Bienvenido Percy, espero que disfrutes el campamento- dijo con su suave vocecita, lo cual me hacía querer abrazarla.**

Y por qué no lo haces…pensó Hestia con un rubor tierno en sus mejillas

 **-Gracias! Oye…quieres enseñarme el campamento? Digo si no es tanta molestia para ti- le pregunto con la esperanza de que acepte.**

Oh no creo que no lo haga… dijo afrodita guillándole un ojo a su sobrina

Esta por su parte solo se concentró más en las llamas de la hoguera como si fuera más importante que la lectura y el fuego de la pequeña fogata solo le iluminaba de un tono entre el carmín y rosa mostrando el estado de ánimo de la diosa

 **-Po-por qué quieres que te acompañe? Acaso Quirón no está haciendo eso? – me cuestionó.**

Creo que es porque quiere estar a tu lado…volvió a reñir afrodita viendo como el fuego de la fogata cambia constantemente de color

 **-Sí, bueno, verás, te vi aquí tan sola que algo dentro de mí dijo que te pregunte y no te deje acá abandonada. Así que, que dices? – le digo, rogando a que se crea mi mentira piadosa.**

Es un mentiroso como todos…; dijo artemisa

Vamos Arty de ves en cuando una mentirita piadosa por amor no es mala verdad que si Hestia…dijo afrodita riñéndole a sus dos sobrinas

No me llames así… dijo artemisa un poco molesta porque usaran ese mote con ella

 **-Umh…está bien, espero no ser una molestia- dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a levantarse, solo para que yo alce sorpresivamente y la coloque sobre mis hombros, con sus piernas a los costados de mi cuello, y sus manitos en mi pelo.**

Hestia por favor trata de no desmayarte otra vez ya les estas dando demasiado trabajo a apolo…; dijo afrodita con una sonrisa coqueta mirando otra vez el cambiar del fuego

 **-Genial! Ahora disfruta de una vista aérea mientras me muestras el lugar! – exclamo felizmente, solo para ser recibido por un atónito centauro por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.**

 **-Y esa es la cabina número 5, perteneciente a los hijos de Ares- me explicaba diligentemente Tia.**

 **Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo.**

 **Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje.**

Clarisse sabe muy que esa descipcion es de ella y por eso se puso un poco avergonzada

 **Ella era mi Clar, mi linda y fuerte esposa.**

Y ahora la vergüenza paso a sonrojo ganándose miradas de complicidad con afrodita quien todo su sonrojo

 **Me miró fijamente, y antes de que ella pudiese lanzar su carcajada malévola como la última vez, le sonreí tal como hice con Hestia. Solo para ganarme un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y desviar su mirada a otro lado.**

Me muero por saber cómo es esa sonrisa…pensó afrodita ansiosa y esperanzada por querer saber de esa sonrisa pues aun no le dicho una imagen exacta de él quiere el relato de una chica preferiblemente una de sus hijas

Clarisse por su parte no encontraba donde mirar pues estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza y del toda su sangre estaba en sus mejillas

 **-No se aburre? – pregunto repentinamente a Quirón.**

 **-A qué te refieres Percy? – me preguntó curiosamente Hestia.**

 **-Al hecho de ser un entrenador de héroes. Héroes que con el tiempo se desharán en historias, mientras usted continua aquí, viéndolos pasar uno a uno- digo tratando de dilucidar alguna respuesta del centauro.**

 **Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído. Por segunda vez en la misma línea del tiempo!**

 **-Ah, mira. Annabeth nos espera- dijo mientras indicaba a Chase que se encontraba viendo un libro llamado "Arquitectura de la Antigua Grecia".**

 **Si, con el tiempo Atenea me enseñó a leer, superando mi problema de dislexia, e incluso me enseño varios idiomas, como el francés o el alemán.**

Eso es increíble en muchos aspectos viniendo de ti, pues tu dislexia era una de las peores que hubiera visto sabes…

Ahora athenea se sentía un poco ansiosa el chico cada poco tiempo comenzaba a ganarse un poco de su respeto

 **Cuando llegamos junto a ella, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando estaba durmiendo.**

 **-Annabeth, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. Te encargas tú de Percy? – dijo Quirón**

 **-Sí, señor- respondió con su petulante voz.**

 **-Cabaña once. Estás en tu casa- me indicaba la cabina de Hermes, la cual parecía más a un centro de ayuda de la Cruz Roja que una cabaña.**

 **Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.**

 **-Bueno, así pues…. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena- y con eso se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.**

 **Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Los cuales me miraban curiosamente ya que llevaba a una niña en mis hombros.**

 **-Y bien? Vamos- urgió la perra estúpida.**

 **Avanzando con confianza, entre a la cabaña, esta vez sin tropezarme y sin dudar.**

En medio de la lectura apareció otro destello mostrando a dos chicos con sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros como si estuvieran pensando la mejor trata del mundo en el instante

P reséntense Demando Artemisa al ver a los dos hombre en la sala

Connor… dijo uno de los hombres

Travis… dijo el otro

Stoll hijos de Hermes y consejeros de la cabaña de Hermes… dijeron ambos al unísono, estos miraron a su padre con una sonrisa el cual se la devolvió…inspeccionando la sala con la mirada capturaron la cara de su hermano y resoplaron en rechazo y dirigieron a los unos asiento

Hermano por favor… ya sabes…dijo Hermes a apolo para la actualización de los chicos y este con un chasquido de dedos les dio la información a los recién llegados

Ohhh pero…; empezó travis

Si es

Nuestro

Buen

Amigo

PERCY dijeron ambos

Estigio bendito dime que esto no va a hacer asi todo lo que resta de lectura… dijo artemisa

Lo siento dijeron ambos para disculpase

Hermes se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió donde fue interrumpido antes

 **Annabeth anunció:**

 **-Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once-**

Los stoll agrandaron el pecho orgullosos

 **-Normal o por determinar? - preguntó quién me pareció que era Connor Stoll.**

Oooh no lo se quizás sip quizás nop quien sabe?...dijo el nombrado en tono juguetón

 **-Por determinar- respondí yo esta vez, sin dejar tiempo a que la rubia hable.**

 **Todo el mundo se quejó.**

 **En una actitud de alta autoestima, Castellan se acercó.**

Grover y los stoll hicieron una mueca de desagrado…

 **-Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado- me indicaba mientras su cara llevaba una sonrisa desagradable para mi gusto.**

Después de tener las de tus esposas no creo que la de tu enemigo te gusto oh me equivoco eh "Peter Pan"…. Dijo burlonamente dirigiéndose a Jasón

A callar Valdez no es momento de juego y te eh dicho que no me llames así…Demando el hijo de Júpiter un poco furioso por el comentario de su amigo

 **-Éste es Luke. Es tu consejero por el momento- dijo Chase, con lo que esta vez pude confirmar que era un rubor en su cara.**

Ahora la mueca de desagrado fue por parte de Thalía y Hestia

 **-Muy bien, gracias por la información señorita- digo, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, haciendo caso omiso ante la repentina sensación metálica en mi boca.**

 **-Vamos. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol- intentó sacarme de aquí la rubia, a lo que esta vez aceptaré gustoso, con tal de no verle más la cara al idiota poseído y sacar de esta pocilga a Tia.**

La expresión de Hermes era un misterio para todos en la sala pues no podías descifrar si estaba preocupado o relajado o furioso o…ya te haces una idea verdad?

Afrodita ahogo un grito de emoción pero su sonrisa lo mostraba claramente

 **-Vamos- fue mi única respuesta, girando sobre mi eje y saliendo de la cabina.**

 **-Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más- dijo Annabeth cuando nos separamos unos metros.**

 **-A qué te refieres? – juro que estoy siendo lo más paciente posible con esta niña, pero si me cabrea una vez más la apuñalo aquí mismo.**

Hazlo… dijo ares esta vez y se sorprendio otra vez al no ser reprendido

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:**

 **-Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido? Y quién es esa niña? - preguntó señalando a Hestia, a quien sentí tensarse ante la brusca sentencia.**

 **-Una linda amiga mía…creí que ya la conocías? O era mentira eso de que has estado aquí mucho tiempo? – cuestionó en pleno conocimiento que he tocado los botones necesarios para molestarla.**

Siendo tu eso es cabrear a alguien es fácil… dijeron los stoll y sorprendentemente Thalía al unísono

 **-No hables así! - me increpó.**

 **-Y por qué demonios tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios- señalé las primeras cabinas, y Chase palideció.**

 **-No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor - se me quedó mirando, como si fuese un idiota.**

A veces lo eres…. Dijo Grover esta vez

 **-Mi madre es Sally Jackson, y mi padre es un dios, obviamente, por si no te has dado cuenta- dije socarronamente, escuchando una suave risita por encima de mi cabeza.**

 **-Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo conoces? – la ironía del tiempo, parece que los roles de preguntas se dieron vuelta.**

 **-No, claro que no- le digo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo**

 **-Entonces cómo puedes decir…? – preguntó perdida.**

 **-Eso es para mí saber, y para que tú nunca lo averigües- respondo secamente, para diversión de mi amiguita del piso de arriba.**

 **Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:**

 **-Pero bueno! -Un novato! – escuché la voz de Clar a mis espaldas.**

No creo que lo haga otra vez…Dijeron los stoll un poco divertidos

De que rayos están hablando ustedes eh….Increpo Clarisse a los gemelos

Oye cuidadito con ese tono recuerde que ahorita soy mayor que vos sabes….pero no tranquila que lo pasara tendrás que esperar la lectura…dijo Travis sacándole la lengua en burla

O los voy ah…. Amenazo Clarisse antes de ser interrumpida

Ya basta ustedes dos cálmense y continuemos con la lectura…ordeno athenea un poco enojada por la actitud de los semidioses

 **-Clarisse. Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así? – respondió la rubia, a lo cual quise golpearla inmediatamente por hablarle así.**

Creo que yo misma puedo defenderme gracias…susurro Clarisse con mirada al piso

 **-Fijo, señorita Princesa. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche- respondió con confianza Clar, queriendo besarla donde estaba parada.**

Clarisse se ruborizo furiosamente, y thalia y Hestia hirvieron de celos

Lo ves solo es otro mujeriego como todos los demás es imposible que yo me case con el…pensó Artemisa un poco mas relajada y aunque lo negara también estaba un poco celosa

 **-** _ **Erre es korakas!**_ **\- replicó Annabeth, a lo cual respondí con un golpe a su nuca, mientras señalaba a Tia, haciéndole creer que era una simple niña pequeña.**

Eso fue rápido…dijeron los stoll con asombro

 **-Los vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza.**

 **Se volvió hacia mí.**

 **-Quién es este alfeñique? – wow querida, me hieres, viaje para verte y así me recibes.**

Si querida así no es como recibes a tu futuro esposo sabes…comento afrodita de manera coqueta logrando que Clarisse dirigiera su mirada al piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

 **-Percy Jackson. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares- nos presentó Chase.**

 **-El dios de la guerra- repliqué llanamente.**

 **-Algún problema? - Clarisse replicó con desdén.**

Hylla se removió un poco incomoda en su sitio pero solo fue para tratar de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas mientras Clarisse solo seguía con su mirada en el suelo

 **-No. Es solo que pensé que eras una amazona. Tu sabes, esas hermosas pero mortales mujeres al mando de la reina de los cielos- digo esta vez, dándole nuevamente una sonrisa que a todas mis esposas les encantaba.**

Vuelvo a decirlo, Eso es trampa chico…dijo afrodita pero su mente solo pensaba en una cosa ver el rostro de conocer el rostro de ese héroe y ver esa sonrisa divertida que tanto se imagina

 **Clarisse se sonrojó. Bingo! Me encanta su carita roja de vergüenza y su balbuceo incoherente. Je!**

 **-Ay! – exclamó al sentir, que Tía tira de mi pelo ante lo sucedido, nunca creí que empezase a actuar bajo el poder del monstruo de los celos tan temprano.**

Ohhh ese monstruo es bueno… dijo afrodita

Thalía busco la mirada de su Tía y la encontró entrando en un acuerdo entre ellas…

"está muy bueno lo que hicisteis"

 **-Lo siento, te hice doler Percy? – me preguntó con una dulce voz que prometía doler si respondía incorrectamente.**

Mucho dolor… pensó Hestia

 **Una mirada que conozco demasiado bien, y aún me sigue dando miedo, sin importar si soy un adulto en el cuerpo de un adolescente que ha viajado en el tiempo.**

Si es así no quiero ni imaginar esa mirada sabes…dijo leo ganándose un pedazo de leña en su frente

 **-N-no! Para nada! – trato de sonar lo más convincente posible, liberando así mi pelo de su férreo control.**

 **-Nada mal, novato. Me gustas. Creo que nos llevaremos bien! – me dice Clar, sonriendo con arrogancia, extendiendo su mano.**

 **-Realmente lo espero- respondo gratamente, tomando su mano, para voltearla y besarle el dorso, logrando que se sonroje una vez más.**

Esta vez afrodita no tuvo suerte en ahogar su grito de emoción, y Clarisse tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la silla donde estaba o se escurriría como gelatina al sol

 **-Quieres que te muestre el campamento? – Clarisse me preguntó con un tono un tanto suave, en el cual tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.**

 **-Si no es problema para ti, me parece bien. Contigo y mi linda compañera del piso de arriba, van a ser más que suficiente para mostrarme el campamento. Tan solo espero que los demás no se enojen por acapararme a tales bellezas- digo con honesta felicidad, haciendo que tanto Clar como Tia sonrían por los halagos.**

Si antes su agarre al sillón, era fuerte ahora podría fácilmente estrangular a alguien, y las llamas de la fogata tomaron un tamaño mas alto y volviendo a diferir entre el rosa y el carmín

 **-Apuesto a que Quirón no te mostro el lago- dicen ambas chicas unísonamente.**

 **-Hay un lago? Dónde? Pueden llevarme allí? – les pregunto rápidamente.**

 **-Vamos Percy, te llevaré allí- dijo tomándome la mano izquierda, mientras Tia se aferró un poco más fuerte en su posición, pero se calmó en el momento en que puse mi mano derecha en su pie descalzo, dándole un suave masaje para que se tranquilice.**

 **Mientras nos alejábamos, pude apreciar la mandíbula desencajada de Chase, a quien abandonamos en el camino. Haciéndome soltar una risa, a la cual luego se me unieron mis dos antiguas / futuras parejas.**

 **Luego de haber recorrido todo el camino hasta la playa, haber platicado un rato más, ver a las náyades y ser advertido que no hable tanto con ellas.**

Ohh celos, hermosos celos…suspiro afrodita empeorando el sonrojo de las dos nombradas en el libro

 **Decidimos descansar un rato sentados en la arena, disfrutando del sol y la brisa del mar.**

Ohh que romántico…volvió a comentar afrodita

 **Bajando a Tia de mis hombros, a lo cual ella respondió con un suave gemido de frustración. La deposite delante mío, haciendo que su espalda repose sobre mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba distraídamente con su pelo.**

 **Momentos como este, hace que valga la pena el trato que Caos me dio. Había recuperado a dos de mis esposas, y para colmo, había logrado deshacerme de la perra loca.**

 **El dolor de mi pecho había disminuido tras tanta distracción, como siempre pasaba, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ellas.**

 **Enfocándome una vez más en el presente, me di cuenta que Clarisse me miraba fijamente.**

 **-Qué? Qué estás pensando? – imaginándome su posible respuesta.**

 **-Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **Tan solo atiné a devolverle la sonrisa. Esta vez, capturar la bandera, iba a ser mucho más divertido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas amigos y enemigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia**

 **Nota: destaco que ese es el solsticio de invierno donde se robaran las armas de los dioses, es decir el inicio del primer libro de la saga,** **Por esa Razón no presente a Clarisse, Luke y los demás ellos ya estaban allí… y los que llegaron nuevos son del tiempo donde ellos conocen al sesos de algas…los romanos no lo conocen aun puesto que son del inicio del 7mo libro (2do de los héroes). Los hermanos Di Angelo son del final del 4to e inicio del tercero…respectivamente es decir Nico del final del cuarto y Bianca del inicio del otro, Thalia es del mismo tiempo que Nico**

 **Otro capítulo más Aviso….tratare de subir los capítulos más seguidos, si la Uní me deja tiempo pues…..ustedes entienden**

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

 _Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo_ … dijo Hermes levantando la vista del libro…;

Al ver que todos lo miraban expectantes esperando a prosiguiera…

 _Y… QUE creyeron que lo leería todo están equivocados no lo voy a leer yo solo_ …; dijo Hermes acusatoriamente…; _Y… bien quien se ofrece_ ,; pregunto refiriéndose al publico pero nadie se ofrecio…; _oigan, oigan, no sean asi, no todos a la vez no puedo decirme si pelean por leer_ …; dijo en broma el dios de los viajeros…; _bien que tal TENA_ …; dijo refieriendose a su hermana athenea de manera maliciosa…

 _Me niego a leer ese libro en este momento, no quiero ser yo la lea esas estupideces de ese semidios…y no me llames asi, entendido_ …dijo athenea de manera autoritaria y avergonzada…

 _Hermes entrégale el libro a tu hermano apolo él se encargara de leer el siguiente capítulo ya arreglaremos los demás_ …Dijo Zeus con voz arrogante y mandataria

 _No por ser el dios de la poesía me apetece leer todo sabes_ …; Dijo apolo antes de tomar el libro de las manos de su hermano e irse a sentar en su trono…

 _Oye no fui yo, asi que conmigo no te enojes_ …le recalco Hermes

 _Bien, empecemos con el siguiente capitulo…_ dijo apolo de mala gana

 **Capítulo 3** **: Feeling Good**

 **Clarisse junto a Hestia me enseñaron unos cuantos sitios más. Pero el que más me interesaba en estos momentos era el taller de los hijos de Hefestos, en donde aproveché la situación y le pedí a Charles si podía convertir el cuerno de Minotauro en una daga.**

 _Ooohh… eso es bueno_ ; dijo Ares

 _Ares calla_ … _solo los hombres sin cerebro, siempre piensan en armas y estupideces como tu;_ dijo artemisa de manera distante a su hermano

 _Oye y por que no me dijistes a mi amigo…lo hubiera echo sin dudarlo_ …dijo Leo en reproche

 _Por que no estabas en ese tiempo en el campamento duendecillo_ … replico el consejero de hefesto de ese tiempo…

 _Ooh tuche…esperaaa como me llamastes ogro sin cola_ …replico leo

 _Oye ya cálmente_ …dijeron al unisono Silena y Piper para calmar su novio y su amigo, ambas se miraron un momento y luego se sonrieron

 _Son hermanos no deben pelearse asi esta claro_ ….estos solo miraron hacia otro lado…un momento para luego acercarse entre ambos y darse un abrozo…

 _Es raro tener a un duendecillo por hermano sabes…_

 _Si todos son ogros y gigantes como tu, creo te endiendo…_

Las que antes los calmaron ahora se miraban atónitas por el cambio…

 _Creí que se odiarían_ … dijo Silena acercándose a su hermana y sentadonse en lugar que antes ocupaba leo…

 _Yo también lo creí…_ dijo piper

Y ambas comenzaron a hablar como si fueran las mejores amigas de toda la vida….mientras los de antes se mostraban interesados en los inventos del otro

 _Ok eso sirvió para romper el hielo entre tiempos muy efectivo…poco ortodoxo pero efectivo_ … dijo Hermos en burla

 **Obviamente le tuve que prometer que le pagaría por ello ya que no tenía dracmas en este momento.**

 _Eres nuevo no creo que lo hubiera echo sin cobrar_ ….dijo charles

 _Seguro que no eres hijo mio verdad?_..; pregunto gracioso Hermes

 _Nop…muy seguro hijo de hefesto 100%..._

 _Sip el hijo mio asi que cuidadito hermanito…._ replico Hefesto…

 **y los únicos dólares que llevaba encima, si no mal recuerdo, tuve que dárselos al perdedor de Gabe.**

 **Del cual me iba a encargar personalmente una vez que recupere a mi madre, después de todo, tengo que descargar mi furia con alguien.**

 _Eso furia, pelea, Sangre,_ dijo ares en alegoría

 _ARESSS_ ….dijo en un siseo tranquilo Hestia que se mantenía contenta por las acciones de su esposo, este solo trago salivo ante la mención de su nombre de esa manera

 **Por último, regresamos a la playa, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas. Cambio de posición a Hestia, de mis hombros, a mi cintura, con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y sus piernitas alrededor de mi abdomen.**

Esta solose sonrojo furiosamente ante la mención del cambio no podía creer lo que oia ese semidios si la conocía y era especial aunque eso solo lo presentia

 **Tras unos minutos de silencio, decidí romperlo. Solo para continuar mi fachada de novato que recién llega.**

 **-Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí? - Tia meneó tiernamente la cabeza, despeinándose en consecuencia.**

 **-No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro- me respondió esta vez Clar.**

 **-Por qué querría alguien invocar a un monstruo? – cuestioné, logrando una cara de incredulidad.**

 _Siii para que querria traer un monstruo al campamento_ …dijo en broma grover recordando las tretas de los stoll

 **-Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos, aunque eso ya no sucede tanto últimamente- contestó la semidiosa.**

 **-Apuesto a que eran los hijos de Hermes y Apolo- repliqué con una sonrisa burlona.**

 _Y no lo dudes_ …dijeron los Stoll en broma

 **-Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos. Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas- me respondió suavemente Tia, solo para sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca.**

 _Y también para sonrojarse solo por escucharlo según parece_ … dijo afrodita mirándola, esta por su parte solo miro a la fogata mientras esta tintineaba en varios matices de colores

 **-Bueno… y podría alguna vez salir de aquí para ir a la ciudad o no? – pregunté, recordando que anteriormente le había preguntado algo similar a Chase.**

 _Si quieres morir podrias hacerlo…es sencillo…_ dijo Dionisio quien hasta ahora estaba en silencio

Poseidon solo se aclaro la garganta haciendo saber que si algo le pasaba a su hijo en su campamento el lo pagaría caro

 **-Sería prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…- dejó en suspenso Clarisse.**

 **-A menos qué? – se perfectamente la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero con tal de mantener las apariencias…**

 **-Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez…- el imbécil de Castellan hizo matar a sus compañeros por Ladón.**

Los que conocían esa misión se removieron inquietos en su lugar…

 _Como si tu podrias haberlo logrado… novato…_ dijo Castellan en un susurro inaudible para los demás

 **-Has estado en el Olimpo? – cambiando de tema rápidamente al descubrir su incomodidad.**

 **-Algunos de los anuales hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual- explicaba diligentemente.**

 **-Cómo llegaron hasta allí? – pregunté, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Tia, haciendo que se duerma con su cara hundida en mi cuello, logrando que haga un esbozo de una sonrisa.**

 _Hay pero que tierno_ …. Dijo afrodita con ambas manos en su pecho arriba de su corazón

 **-En el tren de Long Island. Bajas en la estación Penn. Vas al edificio Empire State y tomas el ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos- dijo mientras me miraba, tratando de saber si lo había captado.**

 **-Empire State. Ascensor. Piso seiscientos. Todo anotado- dije, como si estuviese haciendo el chequeo de una lista, sacando así una risita de Clar.**

Esta solo se sonrojo ante eso

 **Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba desde el pabellón. Tia debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues se retorció en su posición, gimiendo en un susurro y diciendo algo parecido a que haga callar al monstruo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una sonora carcajada anta su inocencia.**

 _Ohhh debe tener hambre_ … dijo Hestia

 _Percy siempre tiene hambre_ …..Dijeron Thalia y Grover al unisono puesto que conocían la glotonería de percy

 **De vuelta en la cabaña de Hermes, pude apreciar el descontrol que había allí. Una gran cantidad de jóvenes compartían los mismos rasgos faciales. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos. Eran los hijos de Hermes.**

 _Ehhh eso fue grosero sabes_ …Dijo travis en intento de parecer ofendido

 **Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y me echaba cuidadosamente contra la pared para no despertar a mi tierna diosa del hogar.**

 **Castellan se me acercó. Sonriéndome estúpidamente, mientras yo apreciaba la cicatriz en su cara. Ladón estaba perdiendo su toque si todo lo que le dejó fue una simple marca en la cara.**

 _Zoe solto una risita en recordatorio de su amigo dragon_

 **-Te he encontrado un saco de dormir. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento- muy bien hecho niño, ahora si eres tan amable, dame el casco de Hades y el relámpago de Zeus mientras te corto lentamente el cuello.**

Los dioses nombrados quedaron en shock ante tal declaración….

 _Ahora entiendo, eso fue lo robado, imagino que en el final de este solticio si no me equivoco, y claro el próximo solticio comenzaría la guerra pero_ …Dijo Athenea como la diosa de sabiduría ya estaba descubriendo todo el tema pero aun le faltaba algo; y su cerebro hizo click…; _por supuesto, padre esta molesto por la perdida de su arma y culpa a tio poseidon y a tio hades, sin embargo barba de percebe por haber roto otro juramento engendrando aun mestizo, claro ahora padre solo sospecha de él puesto que solo el posee su arma y hades también cree que fue el que robo su yelmo ahora todo tiene sentido, la fecha limite de la entrega es el solticio de verano claro… es todo cierto o me equivoque en algo sátiro?_...Termino la misma en un tono arrogante

 _No mi señora no se equivoco en nada_...respondio el nombrado haciendo que la diosa mostrara una sonrisa de orgullo por todo su descrubimiento….

 _Saben que si, algo le sucede a mi hijo por sus paranoias irritantes los ahogare en las profundidades del tártaro verdad?..._ dijo poseidon en tono tranquilo pero amenazante a sus queridos hermanos

 _Oh vamos tranquilo hermanito no creo que le valla a hacer algo al chico, me agrada_ …dijo hades en tranquilidad

 _Hay que hacer algo con los semidioses, no podemos exponernos a mas peligro, Ares, encadena a los acusados y mantelos atados por el resto de la lectura entendido_ …demando Zeus preocupado de que no se robaran su arma

 _Pero padre_ ….reclico athenea queriendo salvar a su hija

 _A callar Athenea…los encadeno solo por que ustedes están aquí de lo contrario los hubiera desintegrado sin vacilación_ …Ordeno Zeus

Ares trono sus dedos y salieron cadenas de la nada encadenando a Chase y a Castellan y arrastrándolo lejos de donde estaban y alcance de la vista de todos…

 **-Gracias- contesté, forzando una sonrisa.**

 **-De nada- infeliz, agradece a tu dueño que no te estoy apuñalando aquí mismo.**

 _Esta siendo manipulado_ …dijo Hermes

 _Solo los débiles se dejar influenciar por otros_ … dijo ares

Los stoll, Grover, Valdez Mclean y los Grace soltaron una sonora carcajada ante lo dicho por el dios de la guerra…

 _Y que les parece tan gracioso a ustedes si se puede saber_ …pregunto Hermes viendo lo irritado que estaba su hermano

 _Ohh no es nada, tranquilo padre, solo recordamos algo sucedido…y espero que sea contado en el libro para que ustedes también puedan reírse…_ Dijo connor entre risas

 **Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared**

 **-Ha sido duro tu primer día? – no que va, tan solo me desperté de volver en el tiempo para aguantarme las ganas de matar a unos cuantos traidores.**

 _Nada fuera de lo común_ …dijo leo en burla

 **-No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses- digo, haciéndole creer.**

 **-Ya. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco, es más fácil- dices eso solo porque hasta tu propia madre sabía que te ibas a convertir en la perra de Kronos.**

Los 5 primordiales se removieron entre asustados eh inquietos por la mencion de su padre

 _Ok esto es preocupante si el esta despertando hay que hacer algo y rápido_ … replico Athenea Rapidamente notando la inquietud de su padre y sus tios y tias 

**-Así que tu padre es Hermes? - le pregunté, intentando continuar con la línea temporal anterior.**

 **-Sí, Hermes-**

 **-El tipo de las zapatillas con alas- en serio Hermes, eres tan idiota de ponerle el nombre de tu madre a tus zapatos para que se activen?**

 _El chico antes me agradaba…._ dijo en tono de reproche y dolido por el comentario de este

 _El tiene razón siempre eres un idiota_ …dijo artemisa…; _"me agrada un poco"_ fue su pensamiento

 **-Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar- agradece que tu padre no está aquí para terminar lo que Ladón no pudo, bastardo engreído.**

Luke solo trago saliva en donde estaba encadenado

 **-Has visto a tu padre? - pregunté.**

 **-Una vez- sí, y te robaste los símbolos de poder de dos dioses, idiota.**

 _JA…se los dije es este solticio que sucede el robo…;_ se jacto athenea por que su descubrimiento fue correcto…aunque antes el sátiro se lo aclaro

 _Apolo por favor continua quieres…_ suplico Hera para no sorpartar lo engreído de athenea que aveces puede superar a su hermano Hermes

 **Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír. Cosa que no le costaba tanto, ya que toda su vida se la pasó fingiendo pena por los demás.**

 **-No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros- y luego les apuñalas en la espalda, no?**

 _Eso es de cobardes…_ dijo ares tranquilidad desde su trono ganándose un asentimiento de todos

 **-Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena- me dijo, haciéndome recordar que hace tiempo que no como algo nutritivo.**

 _Pobre_ ….susurro Hestia, y la fogata mostro unos pequeños atisbos de colores lúgubres

 **Al momento de decirlo, el cuerno a lo lejos.**

 **-Once, fórmense en fila! - vociferó el hijo de Hermes.**

 **La cabina al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que tuve que ponerme último mientras cargaba cuidadosamente a Tia, que aún seguía durmiendo, en mi cintura.**

 _Oohh… no sabia que durmieras tanto Hestia o es que esa posición te da mas sueño del normal_ …dijo de forma coqueta afrodita a su sobrina…

Esta no sabia que hacer, por lo tanto comenzó a zarandear las leñas de la fogata de manera inquieta

 **En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de sentarme en la que me pertenecía por derecho de nacimiento. Pero hasta que padre me reconozca, tengo que aguantarme aquí, con la marioneta.**

Poseidon solo se preocupaba por la situación de su hijo

 **Vi a Grover sentado en la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros, Castor y Pollux. Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.**

 **Chase se hallaba en la mesa 6 con los demás hijos de blonda cabellera y ojos grises, de Atenea. La cual curiosamente tenía un hermoso pelo azabache que ninguno de sus hijos heredó.**

Athena solo se sonrojo por la mención de su cabello pero enseguida lo rechazo en cumplido con una mirada de repulsión hacia el libro

 **Clar se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos. Al menos hasta que me vio, en ese momento se sonrojó y ocultó su bella mirada de mí. De nuevo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de pararme e ir a abrazarla.**

 _Oh chico tu historia de amor si que es interesante_ ….dijo afrodita interesada en la lectura

 **Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio.**

 **Levantó su copa y brindó:**

 **-Por los dioses! – tan dramático como siempre pensé, ocultando una sonrisa.**

 **Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:**

 **-Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto- no, en serio? No esperes a que vaya a abrazarte por decirme eso.**

 **-Coca-Cola de cereza azul – dije y el vaso se llenó con la bebida pedida.**

 _Por que azul?…_ pregunto Hermes…

 _EL y su madre tienen un lijero fanatismo por la comida azul…_ respondio grover en tono casual

 _Ligero enserio? Percy esta loco por la comida azul…_ replico thalia que conocía el fanatismo por la comida azul de su amor platónico

 **Brindé por mi madre. A la cual iré a buscar dentro de unos días, sabiendo que en estos momentos está platicando de lo más bien con Perséfone.**

 _OOhh_ ….exclamo persefone

 **Brindé por mis esposas. A las cuales con el tiempo iré recuperándolas.**

 **Y brindé por mis hijos.**

 **-Aquí tienes, Percy- me dijo Castellan, tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.**

 **Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Iban a hacer un sacrificio a los dioses. Lástima que ya no acepten sacrificios humanos, sería un tanto difícil meter a los traidores en tan pequeña hoguera.**

 _Siempre que sacrifiques a un hombre quemándolo, creo que artemisa lo aceptaría gustosa…_ dijo Hermes en burla

 **-Ven- me indicó el rubio.**

 **-Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor- me murmuró al oído, lo cual fue bastante molesto.**

 **-Estás de broma- dije con mi mejor cara de asombro.**

 **Él tan solo se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.**

 **-Hermes- dijo.**

 **Yo era el siguiente.**

 **Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego en honor a mi padre. Unas manzanas en recuerdo a Dite. Un poco de pan fresco para Arty. Queso para Atenea. Y finalmente un racimo de uvas para Tia, haciendo que se despierte inmediatamente, con una mirada confundida.**

 _No puedo creer eso_ …dijo afrodita en incredulidad y sonrojo

 **Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.**

 **Dionisos se levantó con un gran suspiro. Lo que no me sorprende en verdad, tiene que mover su gran panza de donde está sentado.**

 **-Sí, supongo que es mejor que los salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.**

 **En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.**

 **-Personalmente, no podría importarme menos, pero los felicito. También debería decirles que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson- ja ja, muy gracioso gordo borracho.**

 _Ja… sabia que ese no era tu nombre nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo peter…_ dijo leo sacando carcajadas de todos los amigos de percy y los dioses

 **Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo.**

 **-Esto… Percy Jackson. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora pueden sentarse alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento- bien…ahora sí que tuve que aguantarme las ganas de desollarlo vivo, esa hoguera estaba al cuidado de Tia por si no sabía.**

 **Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.**

 **Mis brazos se aferraron firmemente al pequeño cuerpo de Tia, que había vuelto a dormirse luego de que la obligase a comer un poco, lo cual, para mi diversión y su vergüenza, fue darle de comer en la boca. Lo que me valió luego unos golpes en la cabeza por haberle dado de comer de esa manera en frente de tanta gente. Solo por estar frente a los demás campistas.**

 _No te tiene que dar pena que tu esposo demuestre un poco de afecto hacia a ti_ …dijo afrodita en burla Hestia sola para sonrojarla

 **Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.**

 **Ese fue mi segundo primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.**

 **Los demás días iban a ser bastante ajetreados. Pero no me quejo, va a ser divertido a fin de cuenta.**

 **Los siguientes días me acostumbré nuevamente a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que todo esto ya me lo sé. E incluso me arriesgo a decir que, yo, podría dar tranquilamente algunas clases.**

 **Era una lástima que cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Chase. Al menos los primeros dos días. Luego ni me molesté en aparecerme por ahí. Cuando vino furiosa a preguntarme por qué, lo único que le respondí fue que no necesitaba clases de ningún idioma, pues había aprendido a superar mi dislexia. Obviamente nunca le dije quién me enseñó, ni tampoco cuales eran las recompensas que recibía por parte de Tena por cada libro bien leído.**

 _OOhh yo no puedo imaginarme esas recompensas…_ Dijo afrodita intentando parecer pensativa en medio de una sonrisa

Athenea solo se sonrojaba furiosamente no creía que de verdad pudiera hacer algo asi

 **El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, despistando a los demás campistas con la amplia gama de habilidades que tengo, haciendo que no puedan adivinar correctamente quien es mi padre divino.**

 **Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrió que todas las flechas daban en el centro. Horas de enseñanza por parte de Thalia y Artemisa dieron sus frutos.**

Thalia y Artemisa inflaron su pecho en orgullo pero la segunda rapidamente rechazo lo que hizo pues era un hombre del que estaba orgullosa y eso era inaceptable

 _Es raro ver a un hijo de poseidon que sea bueno con el arco…_ dijo hades

Poseidon por su parte solo mostrara orgullo en su mirada

 **Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo era fuerte como los hijos de Ares, tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo. Tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefestos. Lo único en que me permití fracasar fue las habilidades con las vides.**

Los que conocían a percy sonrieron en aprobación pues conocían el dasagrado que le tenia el chico al dios del vino y viceversa

Este por su parte solo lanzaba maldiciones en susurros desde su trono…

 **Castellan me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Lástima que él no sabía que ya era un maestro en cada habilidad que había para enseñar aquí.**

 _Arrogante como todos_ …supiro artemisa _"pero tiene por que serlo, pensadolo mejor"_ pensó para si misma

 **Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego y luego le daba de comer a Hestia solo por el placer de tenerla a mi lado y hacerla sonreír con mis comentarios sarcásticos.**

 **El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi segunda llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi segunda primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Castellan nos instruiría.**

 **Decidí actuar como si fuese la primera vez con una espada. Quería que cuando el rubio intentase enseñarme, le daría una clase avanzada de cómo manejar realmente una espada.**

" _Eso es bueno"_ ….penso para si misma athenea

 **A pesar de que no podía usar a Susanoo, y que Anaklusmos aún estaba en posesión de Quirón, tuve que conformarme con una simple espada de bronce oxidada que estaba tirada en la armería.**

Zoe volvió a incomodarse por el nombrar de la espada de su desgracia

 **Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Castellan anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez. Je! Perfecto.**

 **-Buena suerte. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años- me dijeron los hermanos Stoll. Si conociesen a Reyna o a Hylla no dirían lo mismo.**

Estas por su parte en jactaron e inflaron su pecho en orgullo por el comentario

 **-A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo- les dije sonriendo inocentemente.**

" _No lo creo novato"_ …penso castellean..

 **Los gemelos tan solo bufaron.**

 **-Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! Si a Percy no le importa, quiero hacerles una pequeña demostración- exclamó el hijo de Hermes.**

 **Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo el traidor me usaba como saco de boxeo. Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de la técnica de desarme creada por el Perseo original.**

 _No creo que tu puedas dominarla…_ dijo Luke en su sitio

 _Ohh sí, que puede y también en la línea anterior lo hizo sabes…;_ dijeron los stoll

 **-Esto es difícil. A mí me lo han hecho. No se rían de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica- dijo el pseudo entrenador.**

 **Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.**

 **-Ahora en tiempo real. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. Listo, Percy? – asentí lo más inocentemente posible.**

 **Antes de que el poseído pudiese atacarme, mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. Su espada repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.**

Luke estaba en shock por lo que escucho no creía que hubiera sido desarmado tan rápido…por otra parte thalia, Clarisse y Hestia estaban mas que orgullosas del chico

 **Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio. Sonreí maniáticamente. Bajé la espada.**

 **-Lo siento… Perdona- que diablos! Agradece que no clavé la espada entre tus ojos!**

 **Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar. Logrando que sonría nuevamente.**

 **-Perdona? Por los dioses, Percy, por qué lo sientes? Vuelve a enseñarme eso! – con mucho gusto pequeño bocazas.**

 **Una vez más, el proceso se repitió. Intentó atacarme. La palabra clave de todo esto fue "intentó", pues apenas estuvo a tres pasos delante de mí, hice caer su espada.**

 _Ok el chico es buen guerrero_ …Susurro Reina…su hermana solo asintió pues ella tenia claros recuerdos de verlo batallar en la isla

 **Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:**

 **-La suerte del principiante? – ya quisieras.**

 **Castellan se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado. Algo realmente perturbador. Me dan ganas de decirle que no bateo para ese equipo.**

 **-Puede. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…- matarte, tan simple y llano como eso.**

 _Ohh pero que sincero…_ dijo Athenea en fingida sorpresa

 **El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago. Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que le pregunté cómo le había ido con el señor D.**

 _La Sutilileza nunca fue lo tuyo_ ….dijo grover

 **Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:**

 **-Guay. Genial- el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo Grover.**

 _Podemos darte unas clases sabes…_ dijeron los stoll al grover

 **-Así que tu carrera sigue en pie? – pregunté recordando la última vez.**

 **Me miró algo nervioso.**

 **-Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador? –**

 **-Si, dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. La conseguiste? – le pregunté, aunque ya sabía que había caído en su depresión.**

Grover solo bajo mirada al piso sabiendo lo mucho que percy le conocía

 **Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.**

 **-El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo- y lo harás mi querido chico cabra.**

 **-Pues claro que te querría a mi lado! Imagínate las noticias en el Olimpo, chico cabra terror de los monstruos mitológicos! Primera plana como mínimo! – exclamé, intentando sacarlo de su pozo depresivo.**

 **Alicaído, Grover observó el agua. Diablos, la próxima vez que vea a Apolo y Hermes, les diré que se lo lleven de fiesta toda una semana.**

 _Con mucho gusto me lo llevare de fiesta…._ dijo Hermes alegre

Apolo solo refunfuño en aprobación el chico aun no le caia bien

 **-Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo- bueno…es un buen pasatiempo si me lo preguntas.**

 **Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.**

 **Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías. Para no perder el papel del chico nuevo en este mundo.**

 **-La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría- no lo dudo, pero eso de mantenerse siempre doncella creo que puede llegar a ser discutible dentro de unos años, pensé sonriendo en mi mente.**

Artemisa estaba sonrojada entre la vergüenza y la furia lo que la hacía lucir un poco extraña…mientras afrodita solo mostraba una sonrisa de alegoría por su sobrina…cada vez le interesaba mas el chico

Apolo estaba rojo de furia…que su hermanita estuviera con un hombre era inaceptable

 **-Ya. Pero, y las otras tres, las del fondo? Son ésas los Tres Grandes? -**

 **Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.**

 **-No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.**

 **-Zeus, Poseidón y Hades- aunque Hestia cuando se enoja, puede dar bastante miedo. La última vez que la cabrearon, Zeus se escondió detrás de su esposa por una semana.**

 _Oh vamos no puede ser tan mala…_ dijo leo, lo que causo que los tres dioses hermanos se removieran inquietos en sus lugares recordando los días de furia de su hermana mayor

 _Te recomendaria que no vuelvas a decir eso…_ dijo hades, intranquilo en su sitio

Leo paledecio ante la sonrisa maliciosa de la diosa del hogar

 **-Exacto. Veo que estás al día con tus estudios. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa-**

 **-A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo- hasta el día de hoy sigue quejándose este último.**

 _Y tu que harías si tus hermanos te hubieran engañado eh…_ replico el dios de los muertos…mientras Perséfone lo consolaba un poco desde su sitio…sus hermanos por su parte solo miraban a otro lado aunque poseidon tenia un poco de remordimiento

 **-Aja-**

 **-Pero Hades no tiene cabaña- dame dos años más y arreglaré eso.**

 _Enserio?..._ Pregunto Hades sorprendido..

 _Si señor hades …percy consiguió que se hiciera una cabaña en tu honor y muchas cosas mas…_ Respondió Grover 

_Y como que otras cosas?..._ volvio a preguntar hades

 _No creo que pueda decirlas mi señor_ …respondio el sátiro

 _El fue el que nos salvo a mi hermana y a mi, padre_ …dijo nico…

 _Valla crei que estabas mudo aliento de muerte_ …dijo thalia con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Como me dijistes cara de pino…_ dijo Nico en fingida molestia…ambos se miraron y luego estallaron en risas

 _Ven aca y dame un abrazo primo…_ Dijo thalia 

_Crei que no me reconocias_ …dijo Nico

 _Oye aveces no se ni como acerme a ti, y como te vi con tu hermana no quise interrumpirte…_

 _Esto es extraño que hijos de Zeus y Hades se lleven bien es una cosa sumamente extraña…_ Dijo Hera en su trono pensativa 

_Gracias a percy mi señora…_ respondio Grover

 _El semidios comienza a parecerme interesante apolo sigue leyendo por favor…_ ordeno hera en tono tranquilo 

**-No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí…Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así- oye! Nico puede ser algo emo, pero Bianca y Hazel son todo lo contrario al característico hijo de Hades.**

 _Chico cabra eso fue ofensivo sabes… dijo nico finguiendo estar dolido por el comentario_

 _Lo siento no te conocía aun…_ se disculpo este

Hazel y Bianca se sonrojaron un poco por la descripción que le dio el chico del libro

 **-Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. Por qué están vacías sus cabañas? –**

 **Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.**

 **-Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón, por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro. El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales. Todos juraron sobre el río Styx.**

 _Y aquí están ustedes dos y el chico…_ recalco athenea

 _My Lady, mi hermana y yo, nacimos antes de ese pacto solo estabamos encerredos en cierto lugar…_ aclaro Nico

 _Oh entonces quien guardo el tratado solo fue el tio hades?..._ nico solo asintió. _Eso si que me sorprende…_

Hades solo inflo su pecho en orgullo… _yo si cumplo mis palabras no como ustedes_

Estos solo miraron hacia otro lado

Apolo decidio continuar con la lectura antes de que las cosas se agravaran

 **El trueno bramó. Reina del drama.**

Zeus apretó sus dientes, mientras sus hermanos solo se reian ante el comentario

 **-Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse. Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra? – es lo mismo que preguntar si Kronos fue un buen padre…**

 _Muy buena tu comparación_ …dijo Athenea

 **La expresión de Grover se enturbió. Sabía muy bien lo que venía.**

 **-Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Styx se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible- un lindo pino, al menos aún sigue vive y lo seguirá estando.**

 _Cara de pino_ …le susurro nico a su prima en burla

 **-Pero eso no es justo! No fue culpa de la niña! – lo ves Zeus? Así se actúa.**

 _Padre puedo darle unas clases si usted gusta…_ dijo Hermes ganándose una mirada de furia de su padre

 **Grover vaciló.**

 **-Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia. Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina - Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro la primera vez**

 _Claro toda la culpa para el dios del inframundo…pero no se atreve a nombrar el suceso de aquella muerte_ ….se quejo hades ante su hermano menor… el acusado solo fijo su mirada en el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del olimpo

 **-Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza-**

 _Grover no me digas que aun entonces seguias culpándote…Esa fue mi decisión correcto…_ Dijo un poco molesta thalia a su amigo 

**-Para dejarlo en claro Grover. Tú eras el sátiro, Luke y Annabeth los dos mestizos. No? – le pregunté, soltando los nombres de los traidores lo menos venenoso posible, pues sé que Grover puede ver mis emociones, lástima que ahora tendrá que esforzarse al menos tres veces más.**

 **Miré el pino en la distancia. Aun estando en esa forma, me parece muy hermosa, siempre cuidando de la gente que le importa a pesar de que ella nunca lo exprese. Esta vez no dejaré que nada te suceda. No a ti, ni a las demás. Aunque tenga que poner mi enfermedad al límite, las salvaré.**

 _Ok y tu ayudando a todo el mundo sin importar las consecuencias no es asi…_ Dijo Thalia un poco molesta

 **-Grover, hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo? – yo, tres veces como mínimo.**

 _3 veces?..._ exclamo hades… _De verdad me debe de agradar mucho ese chico como para dejarlo entrar y salir de mi reino asi nada mas…_

 **-Algunos. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini- uno que no debía mirar atrás, un idiota al que le cortaré las pelotas con una cuchara oxidada, y un hijo de Hades y legado de Hermes, no es necesario más explicación.**

Zoe se extraño un poco por esa declaración y la estima que le tenia al chico subio otro tanto mas, puesto que odiaba a Hercules…

 **-Y…han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos? – yo a mi madre, Nico a Hazel…**

Todos miraron expectantes a al hijo de hades que no sabia que hacer siendo el centro de atención…

 _No creo que se refiera al yo de este tiempo…quizás en un futuro lo haga…asi que dejen de mirarme quieren_ …dijo Nico

Luego miraron a Hazel en busca de respuestas haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa

 _Ehh…bueno…y no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues una nota apareció en sus manos…lo lamento dioses pero al igual que el fauno… no puedo decir eso en el libro lo explicaran…_ dijo Hazel con nerviosismo

 _Primero soy un sátiro y no un fauno…segundo tranquila estas entre familia…_ dijo grover antes de mirar a los encadenados… _bueno casi…_

 _Apolo prosigue…_ dijo hades viendo la incomodidad de todos en la sala…

 **-No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, no estarás pensando seriamente en…? – entrar al inframundo y sacar a mi madre? Nop, nunca.**

 **-No. Sólo me lo preguntaba- mentí descaradamente.**

 _Con demasiado descaro diría yop_ …dijo grover

 **Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.**

 **Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre. Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera. Hora de enseñarles que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que yo llegue y los borre de este plano. Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.**

 **Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Chase y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.**

Ares y sus hijos sonrieron orgullos por el logro…

Athenea solo estaba con el ceño fruncido

 **Pintoresco si soy honesto. Viendo que ya tendré que agruparme con mis compañeros de equipo, dejo a Tia, que estaba comiendo conmigo, en la hoguera y deposito un beso en su nariz a modo de despedida. Solo para que las llamas de la fogata alcancen un color rojo carmín, imitando en este momento a su cara, haciendo que me sonría.**

Y sorpresivamente lo mismo sucedió en la sala haciendo que afrodita soltara una carcajada por la actitud de su sobrina

 **Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:**

 **-Esas son las banderas? – preguntando de nuevo en mi modo novato.**

 **-Si- vaya, ahora eres un sujeto de pocas palabras.**

 **-Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos? – no desde que llegué aquí la última vez, y pienso repetir eso.**

 _Ahora tiene sentido…_ dijo leo recordando que al momento de que el arribara al campamento el equipo era liderado por la cabaña de poseidon

 **-No siempre, pero sí a menudo- perdedor, eres un maldito maratonista y pierdes llevando una simple bandera, no me sorprende porque Kronos te manejaba tan fácilmente.**

Insolente…susurro luke en su sitio

Los demás solo mostraron sonrisas y caras de angustias

 **-Así que, si otra cabaña captura una, qué hacen? Repintan la bandera? – una pregunta bastante válida para alguien que llega acá por primera vez.**

 **Sonrió. Dioses, como quisiera sacarte todos los dientes y hacértelos tragar, así luego te muerden el culo.**

 **-Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una- idiota, sigue creyendo que estoy en el bando de ellos.**

 **-Tendremos? De qué estás hablando? – le pregunté inocentemente, con mi mejor cara de cachorro perdido.**

 **-Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos- dijo confiadamente.**

 **-Y es ahí donde te equivocas. Yo ya estoy aliado con el equipo de Ares. Y no puedes decirme que pertenezco a la cabina once, porque aún soy indeterminado- dije sonriendo burlonamente mientras me retiraba, dejándolo con la boca abierta.**

 _Bien jugado…_ dijo Clarisse convirtiéndose en el centro de atención cosa que la incomodo bastante

 **Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.**

 **Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dionisos, Deméter, Afrodita, Hefestos y por último, yo, el comodín del equipo.**

 **Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo. Quizás después de que vuelva de mi misión le regale una bolsa con terrones de azúcar…o mejor mucho chocolate. Lo último que quiero es un centauro cabreado persiguiéndome.**

 **-Héroes! Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. Ármense! – un minuto más, y gritaba que ciertos juegos el hambre comiencen.**

 _Un buen libro…_ dijeron apolo y athenea al unisono

 **Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.**

 **Esta vez mi escudo era del tamaño apropiado, con una enorme luna en el medio. Ultra ligero, parece que a alguna cazadora de Arty se le quedó aquí hace muchos años. Con él podría moverme con bastante facilidad, y mi velocidad no se vería afectada. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Ares, tenía un penacho rojo encima.**

 **Atenea y sus aliados lo llevaban azul. Lo siento Tena, quizás la próxima juegue para tu equipo.**

 _No creo que le preocupe mucho que su esposo se pruebe en guerra o sip…_ dijo Hermes en tono burlon

Esta solo desvio la mirada a otro lugar sin responder la pregunta…

 **-Equipo rojo, adelante! - gritó Clar.**

 **Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y la seguimos por el camino hacia la parte norte del bosque. El equipo azul nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el sur.**

 **-Eh! Clarisse! Bueno, y cuál es el plan? – le pregunté, acercándome lo suficiente para hacerla sonrojar.**

 **-Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Los cabezas de búho siempre tienen un plan para fastidiarnos la noche- dijo tratando de apartar la mirada, logrando que tenga que reprimir una risa ante su actitud sumisa.**

 _Ohh clar no sabia que tenias esa actitud…_ dijo grover en burla

 _Grover te voy…._ no pudo terminar pues gorver estaba riéndose a carcajadas

 **-Vale. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo- digo honestamente en esta línea temporal.**

 **Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras ella y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.**

 **Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas rojas y mi escudo de plata lunar, me sentí como en paz. La espada de bronce, aunque mal equilibrada, me serviría para las luchas de hoy.**

 **En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de rojo pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo. Niego con la cabeza, a veces no hay que ser tan apresurado en la elección de movimientos tácticos.**

" _Buen estratega"…._ penso Athenea

 **Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un gruñido, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Hellhound que Castellan dejo entrar en el campamento me ataque.**

" _Buenos sentidos"…_ Penso en esta ocasión artemisa

 **Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de casco azul gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.**

 **-Al agua con el novato! - gritó Rodríguez, mala, muy mala idea.**

Mala!...PESIMA IDEA…dijo grover

 **Blandía una espada mientras que sus compañeros sólo llevaban las lanzas de bronce típicas. Si esto fuese una lucha de verdad, habrían muerto hace rato.**

Ya lo creo…dijo ares

 **Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de ellos. Creo que eligieron un mal día para atacar al novato del campamento.**

 **Conseguí evitar el lance del primer niño, golpeándolo rápidamente con el dorso de mi espada, noqueándolo. Me rodearon y Rodríguez me atacó con la espada. Mi escudo de plata lunar desvió completamente el ataque, haciendo que trastabille, lo cual aproveché y lo mandé a dormir con el mango de mi espada. Dos menos, tres para ir.**

" _Un excelente guerrero"…._ Fue el pensamiento de 4 chicas…Artemisa, athenea, Reina y Clarisse fueron estas

 **Podía sentir como mi boca empezaba a tener un sabor metálico, justo en el momento preciso que estoy peleando. A veces odio demasiado a mi enfermedad. Me relajo, esperando a que los otros tres vengan a atacar, evitando el mayor movimiento posible. No quiero empezar a escupir sangre, asustando a todos.**

 _Okk…esa enfermedad me preocupa y mucho…_ dijo Hestia desde la fogata

 **El azul número uno y el azul número dos se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número tres no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero estaban en superioridad numérica y no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. En cuanto me embistieron, los noqueé de un solo espadazo a los tres. En serio creyeron que podían ganarme?**

"Deja la arrogancia para después"…Penso Artemisa quien se hallaba sorprendida por todas los halagos que le estaba dando al chico en su mente

 **Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte de mi equipo. Los hermanos Stoll le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefestos. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.**

Ares solo negó con la cabeza en decepción

 **-Una trampa! Era una trampa! – algo le debió pasar para que actué así.**

Athenea solo estaba orgullosa de sus hijos por sus estrategias y un poco deseccionada del chico

 **Me devolví a recoger la lanza de uno del equipo azul, y procedí a respirar profundamente. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo. Me tomo mi tiempo, pues tan solo tengo un tiro.**

 _No me puedo creer lo que va hacer_ …dijo artemisa sorprendida

 **Mis compañeros trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se estaba preparando para festejar, cuando de repente arrojé la lanza.**

Todos quedaron en shock ante esa noticia

 **El viento pareció detenerse, los pájaros callaron, la respiración de todos se paró repentinamente. Lo único que se escuchó por un segundo, fue el silbido que la punta de la lanza hizo mientras iba volando, para atrapar a Castellan por el borde de su camiseta, arrojándolo al piso y dejándolo atrapado contra el tronco de un árbol. Dándole tiempo a que nuestros corredores pasen la meta.**

I-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e…..dijo leo mostrando el mismo estado que todos en la sala la estupefacción y el asombro

Athenea y Artemisa se miraron eh hicieron un charla sin palabras solo miradas y llegaron al acuerdo que pondrían a prueba al chico… una pequeñísima oportunidad un error por su parte y todo acababa fue lo que acordaron las dos diosas vírgenes

 **Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte azul brilló y se volvió verde. La lechuza y el olivo se convirtieron en una cornucopia, una hoz y un maíz. De alguna manera, Katie se había hecho de la bandera del equipo azul y logrado cruzar la meta.**

Demeter mostro orgullo por su hija

 **Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.**

 **El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.**

 **Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando escuché un chapoteo, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, a la cual ataqué rápidamente con el borde de mi escudo.**

" _Sus sentidos son exelentes"…_ pensó artemisa nuevamente… _"punto para el"_ y saco una pequeña libreta de apuntes y coloco una simple rayita vertical para anotar el punto del chico y procedio a guardar la libreta, todo ese acto solo fue captado por athenea…

 **Solo para descubrir que había noqueado a Chase, quien se acercaba sigilosamente por mi espalda con su maldita gorra ayudándola. Para que aprenda su lección, decidí apropiarme de su gorra, y luego decidiré cuando devolvérsela, si es que algún día lo hago.**

 _Botin de guerra…_ Dijo ares con una sonrisa el mocoso le estaba comenzando a agradar

 **Antes de que pudiera unirme a mis compañeros para festejar, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.**

 **Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico pidiendo su arco. Me gustaría decirle que no será necesario.**

 **En las rocas situadas detrás de mí había un Hellhound. Podía sentir que me miraba fijamente.**

 _Hades enviastes un Hellhound a cazar a mi hijo…._ pregunto en furia poseidon

 _Oye si recuerdas bien no fui yo el lo hizo tu chico dijo que fue el mequetrefe del hijo de Hermes el que lo hizo…_ se defendió Hades

 _TUU!..._ fue la exclamación de poseidon mirando a luke quien se removia en su sitio tratando de liberarse para salir huyendo

 _Basta hermano, siguamos con la lectura y veamos que pasa…_ dijo Zeus tratando de calmar a su hermano mayor

 **Nadie se movió, y Clarisse gritó:**

 **-Percy, corre! – a lo cual respondí con una sonrisa tranquilizante.**

" _Demasiado confiado"_ Pensó Atenea y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que artemisa antes solo que esta dividió la nota en dos partes dando a entender que una era puntos buenos y la otra malos y en este ultimo apareció una raya vertical

 **Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima y se abalanzó sobre mí. Solo para caer muerto a mis espaldas. Nadie había sido capaz de ver fácilmente cuando clave mi espada en medio de la cabeza del perro del infierno.**

" _Ohh…ok buenos reflejos"_ pensaron athenea y artemisa y ambas fueron a colocarle otro punto en el lado positivo

 **Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío. Mirándome detenidamente.**

 **-** _ **Di immortales!**_ **Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…- gritó Clar, realmente preocupada por mí.**

 **-Alguien lo ha invocado. Alguien del campamento- dijo Quirón, a lo que me tuve que aguantar de hacer un comentario sarcástico.**

 **Castellan se acercó, lo habían liberado de la lanza que le arrojé momentos atrás.**

 **-Percy tiene la culpa de todo! Percy lo ha invocado! – vociferó un campista indeterminado de la cabina de Hermes**

 **-Cállate, niño- le espetó Quirón.**

 **Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.**

 **-Estás herido? - me dijo Clarisse.**

 **-Estoy bien Clar, no estoy herido- respondí, llamándola inconscientemente por el apodo que le daba cuando estábamos juntos.**

 **-No, no lo estás – replicó mientras me chequeaba fervientemente.**

 **Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. El dolor, aunque sea imperceptible, seguía allí. La sensación de hierro en mi boca estaba presente aún. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas internas de mi pecho empezaron a curarse temporalmente, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que se abran de nuevo.**

 _Nisiquiera el agua puede curar a mi hijo…que clase de enfermedad es esa…_ suspiro poseidon preocupado por la salud de su hijo

" _Quiere cargar todo el peso el solo"…Hestia llego a esa conclusión_

 **Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos. Parece que padre me había reclamado en este momento, siempre tan oportuno.**

 _Por supuesto…_ dijo poseidon tratando cambiar su animo

 **-Percy- dijo Clarisse, señalando por encima de mi cabeza.**

 **Alcé la mirada, actuando de manera asombrada para continuar mi acto, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.**

 **-Tu padre. Esto no es nada bueno- murmuró Clar.**

 _Claro que lo es, un hijo mio, es MI HIJO…_ se jacto poseidon un poco recuperado

 **-Ya está determinado - anunció Quirón, pero tampoco era para tanto, tan solo debería ir a buscar el rayo de Zeus y otras misiones recopiladas en cinco años, y listo, todos felices.**

 _Ya quiero ver esas misiones, o leerlas en este caso o escucharlas,…_ dijo afrodita

 **Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Atenea, aunque no parecían nada contentos.**

 _Por supuesto sin mis hijos y tu padre no me agrada por lo que hizo hace mucho tiempo_ …dijo athenea preparándose para anotar un punto negativo pero decidio dejarlo pasar 

_Y allí vamos otra vez…sabes no me disculpare mas piensa lo que te venga en gana_ … dijo poseidon exasperado por la actitud de su sobrina

 **-Poseidón? - pregunté perplejo, ya a esta altura exijo que me den un premio a la academia.**

 **-Poseidón. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos- repuso Quirón.**

 **-Salve, Perseo Jackson, hijo del dios del mar- bien, un paso menos para salvar a mis esposas y un paso menos para matar a los traidores.**

 **Esto realmente se va a poner bueno. Como leí una vez en la biblioteca de Tena. Que los juegos comiencen!**

 _Ohh lo dejastes entrar a tu biblioteca eso si que es una sorpresa…_ repuso afrodita

 _Bueno el capitulo termino quien sigue…_ dijo apolo

Bien se termino otro capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Bueno hasta la próxima y si tienen alguna dudo y corrección que quieran hacer pueden decírmela…asi mejoro bastante la historia

Y si ya se arreglo el problema de los reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas las tengan amigos y enemigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia**

 **Buenas las tengan volvi…si si si si lo se me odian y quizás nombraron a mi madre unas cuantas veces por no haber actualizado antes pero la verdad es que estaba ocupado con la universidad puesto que ya casi me graduo…pero eso es otro tema, lamento de verdad no haber podido actualizar antes espero me disculpen…**

 **En cuanto a la pregunta de cuando aparecerá percy…no tengo pensado incluirlo…..por ahora… pero ya vendrá….**

* * *

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

* * *

Apolo se estaba impacientando puesto que nadie se molestaba en ir a tomar el libro…y justo cuando iba a decir algo... el silencio fue roto…

 _Dame ese libro apolo yo leere el siguiente capitulo…_ dijo poseidon un poco nervioso por los misterios sucesos que guarda el libro….

 _Bien pues empecemos con otro capitulo mas…_ exclamo poseidon con el libro en la mano…

 **Capítulo 4** **:** **Shoot The Runner**

 **A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a mi cabaña. Ya no tendría que compartirla con nadie que no quisiese. No Castellan y tampoco las visitas molestas de Chase. Juro que si los llegaba a ver una vez más intentando "hacerme sentir mejor" los apuñalaba con la daga que me hizo Charles.**

 _Huuuy pero que carácter…_ dijo leo en burla

 **Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: la daga hecha a partir del cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, y no escuchar a nadie más.**

 _Eso es fabuloso…_ Exclamaron los stoll al unisono

 **Podría invitar a quien se me dé la gana. Clarisse, Hestia…**

Estas dos se sonrojaron fuertemente mientras que la hija de Zeus refunfuñaba en susurros

 **A pesar de que me estaba empezando a sentir a gusto en la colaboración de bromas con los hermanos Stoll, ahora me separaban nuevamente como si tuviera una enfermedad. No es como si me molestase, pero si supiesen que no están tan errados, lo justificaría mucho mejor.**

 _Todo por que es hijo mio… venga ni que yo fuera tan malo para los griegos…_ Dijo poseidon un poco triste por la situación de su hijo

 **Sabía perfectamente que tanto los hijos de Dite, como los de Hermes estaban hablando como viejas a mis espaldas. Sabía que lo hacían porque estaban asustados, pero no quita que sea molesto.**

Poseidon miro con el seño a frunciado a los dioses nombrados mientras estos solo miraban a otro sitio

 **La mayoría de los campistas se alejaban de mí, a lo cual, recordando la anterior línea del tiempo, ya no me perturbaba tanto. Clar pasaba tiempo conmigo, ya sea platicando de cualquier cosa, como nuestras vidas antes de llegar al campamento, o gustos particulares de cada uno. Y Tia, con quien seguía actuando como si no supiese que era mi diosa, seguía jugando y dándole de comer cada vez que íbamos al pabellón.**

Y otra vez se escuchaban los susurros celosos de cierta chica….

 **Igual, tenía que seguir actuando como un novato. Es decir, no ser tan altanero y sabiondo con los demás. Bueno, quizás con Chase y sus estúpidos intentos de hacerme aprender griego, cuando ya le había dicho que era innecesario. También debí continuar con las enseñanzas que me daba Castellan, quien debía de ser agradecido que no estaba cortando en pedazos todo su cuerpo.**

La mayoría solo asintieron con sonrisas en sus caras ante las declaraciones

 **-Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces- me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo, en las cuales me movía fluidamente, como el agua, haciendo que se frustre por no poder lastimarme.**

Poseidón se jactaba orgulloso de su hijo por estas tareas, mientras que el encadenado solo se removía con odio en su lugar

 **Sabía que algunos en el campamento me tenían manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré el ejemplar del** _ **New York Daily News,**_ **abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Siendo honesto, disfruté mucho los burdos intentos para sacarme de mis casillas.**

 _La vida le ah dado paciencia…_ dijo Hestia

 **Releyéndolo por segunda vez en la vida, saqué unas tijeras que había tomado prestado de la cabina de Hermes, y me dediqué a recortar la nota. Tenía pensado armar un álbum con todas mis aventuras. Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía. Al cabo de unos minutos me dormí. Esa noche tuve de nuevo una pesadilla. Creo que ya no debería llamarlas de ese modo, las pesadillas son los momentos que tuve que vivir antes de volver, pesadillas son verlas y tener el recuerdo fresco en mi mente que les había fallado.**

 _Y otra vez con eso…_ dijo Thalia

 **Esta vez decidí caminar en vez de correr, pues sería lo mismo, vi a papá y a tío Zeus vestidos en sus túnicas griegas, peleándose como unos críos. Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, los oía gritarse:**

 **-Devuélvelo! Devuélvelo! – chillaba como un niño de cinco años Zeus.**

 _Venga hasta el mocoso parece mas maduro que ustedes…_ dijo hera exasperada por la actitud de du esposo y su cuñado

 **Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal. La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior Kronos hacía resonar una carcajada, disfrutando malévolamente en su ignorancia.**

 **-Baja, pequeño héroe. Baja aquí! – me pedía, sin saber que el muy idiota tenía todos sus planes arruinados con mi mera presencia en esta línea temporal.**

 _Debe dejar la arrogancia…punto malo…_ ese fue el pensamiento de artemisa mientras anotaba otro punto en su pequeña libreta

 **Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo. Geez, realmente odio esa sensación, tres veces he estado en esa situación, y una era peor que la otra. Si es posible, trataré de evitarlas esta vez.**

 **Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Chequeando que nada me doliese, fui a bañarme rápidamente y vestirme con unos jeans negros, una remera azul oscuro, y una campera de color negra sin cerrar.**

 **Oí a Grover caminando hacia mi cabina, provocando un monótono sonido con sus pezuñas en la madera del umbral.**

 **-Pasa- digo en un tono suave, sabiendo que mi amigo entrará con un aspecto preocupado por mi pronta misión. Grover entró trotando, con aspecto como el que había predicho.**

 **-El señor D quiere verte- yupi, el gordo borracho quiere verme para hacer gala de su superioridad frente a mí.**

 **-Vamos Grover, no querremos hacer esperar a nuestro amoroso director de campo- le digo con una sonrisa burlona.**

 **En el camino a Casa Grande, veo el cielo. Unas nubes oscuras estaban juntándose rápidamente y venían en dirección al campamento. Parece que realmente Zeus ama más a su relámpago que a su esposa, para hacer un berrinche de tal magnitud. Quizás unas palabras con el más tarde arregle algunas cosas.**

Hera solo dejo caer su mirada en otro lugar sabiendo que el chico tiene cierto punto de razón en lo que dijo, Zeus por su parte por fin comenzaba a darse cuenta del daño que sufria su esposa por su actitud

 **-Lloverá- le digo llanamente a Grover, quien mueve su cabeza presurosamente, negándolo.**

 **-No. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos- contestó.**

 **-Lo hará, tan solo espera unos diez minutos- replico señalando el cielo tormentoso.**

 **-Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace- miró incómodo al cielo.**

 _Crei que podias predecir el clima cuando eso sucedió sabes…_ dijo grover

 **Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dionisio y Quirón estaban jugando a las cartas contra dos contrincantes invisibles. La verdad, esa vista era bastante deprimente, dos ancianos, dos amigos invisibles, un juego aburrido. Es mejor si ponen un televisor o un equipo de música.**

 _Es una buena idea…_ pensó Dionisio

 **-Bueno, bueno. Nuestra pequeña celebridad- —dijo el dios sarcásticamente, negándose a mirarme.**

 **Esperé, no tenía ningún apuro. En cualquier caso, podría burlarme en su cara antes de que se retire.**

 **-Acércate. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe- me ordenó el borracho, lo cual ya me estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia.**

 _Pues deberías…_ Dijo poseidon en su trono mientras le lanza una mirada furiosa a Dionisio

 **Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.**

 **-Si de mí dependiera, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas. Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño- intentó amenazarme el gordo molesto. En serio Tia! Por qué le diste tu lugar en el Olimpo?**

 _Crei que era una buena idea y Ahora me lo estoy cuestionand…_ Respondio la nombrada

 **-La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D- observó Quirón, el cual no fue de mucha ayuda la primera vez, y tampoco lo será esta.**

 **-Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre-**

 **Mi única reacción fue bostezar lo más groseramente en su cara. Demostrando cuan aburrido estoy de escuchar su parloteo. Me muevo lentamente hacia uno de las manos de los jugadores invisibles y me siento tranquilamente, tomando posesión de la jugada.**

Poseidon carraspeo a media lectura…y le dio una mirada de soslayo al dios del vino

 **-Lo siento…estabas diciéndome algo? Porque con tanto balbuceo incoherente no te entendí nada. Quizás estabas tratando de demostrar algún punto importante con tu berrinche. Pero te lo repito, no desobedeceré a tu padre, no te traeré vino de contrabando- digo lo más fuerte posible, haciendo que unos truenos resuenen en todo el campamento, el cual sé perfectamente que fueron una advertencia directa al dios.**

 _Oh el chico si que sabe como mentir…_ Dijo con entusiasmo Hermes

 **-Señor D…- le advirtió Quirón, creyéndose mi mentira piadosa.**

 **Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa.**

 **-Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. Entendido? Y Perseo Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón- oh! Ya cállate proyecto de ser pensante, apenas puedes mantenerte en tus dos pies y quieres darme una amenaza.**

 _Ese fue un insulto…_ dijo Athenea

 **El borracho tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un pase de seguridad. Chasqueó sus gordos dedos y su imagen se difuminó dejando tan solo un olor a vino barato.**

 **La próxima vez, le preguntaré a Hestia y a Clar si quiere acompañarme para molestar a Dionisio. O mejor, frustrar los planes de Chase.**

 _Me encantaría aunque la segunda no es muy de mi gusto…_ dijo Hestia con una sonrisa nerviosa al parecer su actitud nerviosa estaba comenzando a desaparecer para tratar de evitarse todos los sonrojos por situaciones del libro.

 _A mi me encantaría cualquiera de los dos…_ Dijo Clar con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

 **Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar. A lo cual respondo depositando mis cartas, sonriendo inocentemente, demostrando que mi mano era superior a la de todos en la mesa.**

 **-Dime, Percy, qué pasó con el perro del infierno? -**

 **-La verdad… pensé que este lugar era más seguro, pero si cualquier monstruo entra porque un estúpido lo deja pasar, no demuestra que el lugar o sus habitantes sean tan confiables- declaro esta vez, sabiendo que lo que digo es verdad e intentando hacerle recapacitar para que vigile bien a los campistas traidores.**

 _La irreverencia deberías dejarla para otra ocasión y otro lugar…_ dijo athenea desde su trono mientras anotaba otra negativa en su lista

 **-Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines-**

 **-Termine… qué? – pregunto, volviendo a mostrar ignorancia para no dejar caer el acto.**

 **-Tu misión, por supuesto. La aceptarás? –**

 **Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados. Haciendo que sonría en mi mente, él no debería dudar, lo llevaría sin lugar a dudas.**

 **-Yo…Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste- dije, fingiendo un titubeo.**

 **Quirón hizo una mueca.**

 **-Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles- cuándo no?**

 **-Entonces…cómo sabré cual es mi misión? – pregunté rápidamente esta vez, tratando de evitar la información que se a partir de los sueños que tuve dos veces en mi vida.**

 **-Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo. Aun así, Percy, debes saber. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.**

 **-El símbolo de poder de Lord Zeus? – pregunté lo más cordialmente posible, si llegaba a escuchar otro trueno más, la cabeza me iba a explotar.**

 **-El rayo maestro de Zeus. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo- realmente Quirón sabe cómo describir esa cosa, un poco más y era como Nico con sus cartas.**

Nico se puso incomodo en su sitio luego de escuchar esa mención…

 _No puedo creer que aun tengas esas cartas…_ fue el comentario de bianca la cual se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la lectura

 **-Así que si mi suposición no es errónea. El rayo de Zeus fue robado. Zeus cree que yo soy el ladrón por encargo de mi padre. Mi padre niega haber sido el quien lo hizo. Ahora tengo que recuperar el dichoso rayo porque si no habrá una guerra. Esa guerra posiblemente aniquile a toda la gente en este mundo. Y yo seré el primer objetivo. No? –explayo mi punto de vista, queriendo salir de aquí y pasar unos momentos más con mis amores antes de irme en la misión.**

 _SIp tan simple como eso…fácil verdad…_ dijo grover exasperado por la actitud de su amigo

 **Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante. Sonreí triunfante a Grover, pues había acertado con mi pronóstico. Nadie puede decir que había hecho trampa.**

 **-Aceptas, entonces? – me preguntó Quirón después de superar su sorpresa lluviosa.**

 **Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.**

 **-De acuerdo. Mejor eso que el grandioso y respetado guardián del campamento me convierta en un delfín- contesté lúdicamente.**

 **-Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando- dijo dramáticamente, lo que me hace sospechar que ha estado tomando clases de Zeus.**

 **Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.**

 **Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el oráculo. Una momia vieja que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.**

 **Viéndola sentada ahí, inmóvil, me hace recordar a Rachel. Su sonrisa brillante, su pelo rojo rizado, su mirada penetrante. Siempre con su ropa sucia con manchas de pintura. Sus cuadros adornando cada rincón. Y su temerosa arma, su cepillo, con el cual siempre me dedicaba todas las mañanas a peinar su suave cabello. Mientras reía con nuestro hijo, al cual le hacía morisquetas para que suelte una alegre risita.**

 _OOHH que hermoso… donde rayos esta ese semidios ahora…quiero conocerlo…_ Exclamo afrodita con un poco de furia y desespero…

Con un ligero flash una nota cayo en sus manos a la cual le dio lectura en su mente…

" _Afrodita deberas de calmarte y esperar, el semidios esta fuera de sus dominios es estos instantes pero procurare traerlo lo mas pronto posible para que puedas aclarar todas tus dudas por su aspecto y sonrisa… sin mas que agregar me despido…_

 _Hasta luego, Lady Jackson_

 _Atte.. Caos "_

Afrodita se relajo un poco luego de leer la nota en sus manos…

 _Y bien que dice la nota…_ pregunto Hermes por lo que decía la nota….

 _Oohh tranquilo Nada de importancia…_ dijo con una coqueta sonrisa…

 **Antes de que me dé cuenta, lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, recordándome a cada segundo el hecho de que les había fallado una vez. Que las había perdido y que la culpa me carcomía a la misma velocidad que mi enfermedad.**

 _Es increíble lo rápido que puede cambiar su estado de animo en esta línea de tiempo…_ dijo thalia puesto que si conocía y se había enamorado de percy fue por siempre ver lo mejor de todo y mostrarle una sonrisa a la adversidad

 **Dejando de lado por el momento esos pensamientos depresivos, me repuse y le pregunté al oráculo por segunda primera vez en mi vida.**

 **-Cuál es mi destino? –**

 **La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. Pero esta vez no fue Gabe y su pandilla los que aparecieron. Esta vez fueron los traidores y sus jefes.**

 **Castellan se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»**

 **Kronos a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»**

 **Gaea dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»**

 **Por último, la perra de Chase pronunció: «Al final, no conseguirás salvarlo más importante.»**

 **Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alejado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.**

 **Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.**

 **-Y bien? - me preguntó Quirón apenas volví.**

 **Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle. Y decidí burlarme un rato del bondadoso Quirón.**

 _OOOHh tu no tienes remedio…_ dijo thalia moviendo la cabeza en negación

 **-Me ha dicho prácticamente que será difícil-**

 **Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola** _ **light.**_

 **-Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? Es importante- me preguntó seriamente Quirón, a lo cual yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar la risa por lo que iba a decir.**

 **-Ha… ha dicho que, el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...- dije poniendo cara de asustado, mientras mentalmente estaba revolcándome en el piso a carcajadas. Desearía que Apolo y Hermes estuviesen aquí para escucharme.**

OOhh no te preocupes ya te escuchamos y eso fue asombroso….Dijo Hermes sin poder aguantar la risa

Athenea estaba atónita que recordase esas líneas quería decir que le gustaba ese libro y eso era un poco a favor para ella… pensó luego de anotar otro puntito a su lista

 **Luego de tres minutos de intenso silencio, no pude aguantar más y empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Me había caído de mi silla y mis costillas estaban empezando a doler. Podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja y lágrimas caían de mis ojos.**

 **Quirón no parecía satisfecho.**

 **-Ahora podrías decir realmente lo que te dijo el Oráculo? – me repreguntó con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Suspirando en derrota, procedí a contarles exactamente como lo había hecho la primera vez. Dejando de lado las últimas partes, para no levantar sospechas.**

 **Estudió mi rostro.**

 **-Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos- no me digas, creo que ya he escuchado suficientes profecías en mi vida.**

 **Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.**

 **-He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

 _Y aun lo sigo diciendo Maine es muy hermoso…._ Dijo grover un poco nervioso recordando su travesia

 **-Si no quieres venir lo comprendo, nadie te está apuntando con un arma para obligarte a acompañarme- le digo suavemente, sabiendo perfectamente que se estaba muriendo de miedo.**

 **\- Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado- eso me gusta más chico cabra, esa actitud que demostraba cuan valiente eres.**

 **-Pues claro que sí, súper G- repetí lo que había dicho la primera vez.**

 **-Bien. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. La otra ya se ha ofrecido voluntaria, si aceptas su ayuda- prosiguió Quirón, sabiendo perfectamente quien era esa otra "voluntaria", dioses, como quisiera hacerle tragar tomo el mazo de cartas que tengo delante mío.**

 **-Caramba. Quién puede ser tan tonta como para ofrecerse voluntaria en una misión como ésta? - pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.**

 **Veo a Chase asomarse por la puerta, pues ella había "perdido" misteriosamente su gorra de invisibilidad. Je! Eso te lo mereces por ser una perra. Ahora quiero ver cómo te las arreglas para urdir la mayoría de tus planes.**

 **-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy la más indicada para evitar que metas la pata- espetó altaneramente, haciéndose la importante en esta misión.**

 _Solo por falsos testimonios y su simple testarudes para escuchar mi opinión pero que se le va a hacer_ **…** dijo poseidon sin mirar a su sobrina

 **-Anda, si eso es lo que piensas, entonces dime por qué debería de aceptarte en mi misión, pues por lo que he escuchado, la única vez que estuviste en una "misión" terminaste perjudicando a tu compañera- repliqué con una sonrisa satisfecha, teniendo bien en claro que el hecho de que mi Thalia se convirtiese en un árbol fue porque ella perdió tiempo yendo por el camino equivocado camino al campamento.**

La rubia solo se quedo en silencio en su sitio mientras le lanzaba miradas hipócritas de disculpas a thalia, esta por su parte solo volteo la mirada ah otro lugar

Por la mente de Thalia rondaba una idea que le parecio bastante descabellada, pero si funcionaba seria muy buena, solo debía de captar el momento exacto….

 **Se puso como un tomate.**

 **-Quieres mi ayuda o no? - me dijo prepotentemente, esperando a que estuviese intimidado por su mirada. Ni siquiera le llega a los talones a la mirada enojada de Tena, ella sí que me daba miedo si no leía bien mis libros.**

 _Oh conoce sus limites eso es bueno…_ dijo Athenea para volver a colocar otro punto positivo en lista…

 **Decidí hacerla sufrir un rato, para ver su incomodidad, que sepa que era yo el que tenía la sartén por el mango esta vez. Que no me iba a convertir en la marioneta de nadie, y que iba arrancar el mal de raíz en esta línea del tiempo.**

 **-No- respondí esta vez, disfrutando plenamente su incredulidad ante mi decisión.**

 **-Entonces a quién elegirás Percy? - me preguntó Quirón superando mi bomba.**

 **-Le preguntaré a Clarisse si acepta venir conmigo en esta misión. Por lo entendido, ella hace tiempo quiere ver el exterior, y además es una grandiosa luchadora- le respondo tranquilamente, poniendo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, gozando de mi manipulación sobre los hechos.**

 **-No hay tiempo que perder, ve a preguntarle y dile que se prepare si acepta. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas**

 **Luego de preguntarle a Clar sobre la misión, a lo cual respondió dándome un efusivo abrazo y un beso, que a pesar de que fue en la mejilla, me dejó con una sonrisa boba.**

Suertuda fue el pensamiento de thalia y Hestia…

 **No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí traer conmigo la daga hecha con el cuerno del Minotauro que en la cabaña. Un libro que me había encantado la primera vez que Atenea me había hecho leerlo en su idioma original.**

 _Ohh_ …..fue la exclamación de athena…otro punto, pensó por un momento, y prosiguió a hacerlo

 **Cargué también una muda de ropa y un cepillo de dientes en una mochila que me había robado anteriormente de la cabaña de Hermes, sorprendiendo a Grover. No puede culparme de nada, total, ladrón que roba ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.**

 **En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas. A lo que tuve que sumar los doscientos dólares y cincuenta dracmas que le había robado a Castellan anteriormente.**

 _Robarle a un hijo del dios de los ladrones eso es maravilloso de verdad quiero tus consejos Jackson…_ dijo leo para ganarse carcajadas de todos…

 **Quirón nos dio a Clar y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, la cual usaría en casos de que mis pulmones empiecen a mostrar señales de molestia. Y también podría comer la cantidad que quisiera ahora que soy un dios, pero para no levantar sospechas decidí seguir fingiendo que soy un semidiós.**

 **Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, y yo principalmente de Tia, a quien le dije que, si se portaba bien, le traería un regalo. Ella respondió con un puchero demasiado tierno, donde no me pude controlar y le di un beso en su nariz nuevamente.**

 _Uuuhh que lindo_ , fue el pensamiento de afrodita mientras Hestia por su parte hacia que la fogata se tornara de color rosa por su sonrojo

 **Echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus, y esposa y madre de mi hija.**

Thalia casi se desmaya cuando volvió a escuchar eso….

 **Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba Argos el cual llevaba un uniforme de chófer.**

 **-Éste es Argos. Los llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo- agradezco que el campamento subsista a base de las fresas y no de la capacidad de hacer chistes de Quirón…nos moriríamos de hambre sino.**

 **Pude escuchar a Castellan haciendo ruido como una estampida de elefantes mientras corría a nuestra dirección.**

 **-Eh! Me alegro de pillarlos aún- aún me pregunto por qué no he atravesado mi espada a través de tu garganta…**

 **-Sólo quería desearles buena suerte. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven- dijo mientras me entregaba sus zapatillas encantadas para mandarme por la vía fácil al Tártaro.**

Todos en la sala le mandaron mirada recriminantes al hijo de Hermes pero la que mas le atemorizaba fue la de quien alguna vez fue su amiga que lo miraba una ira tan profunda que al mismo hades lo haría palidecer

 **-** _ **Maya!**_ **– gritó innecesariamente cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me fastidie antes de comenzar mi travesía.**

 **Alas aparecieron del calzado, sorprendiendo a Grover y a Clar por lo sucedido. A lo que me vi obligado a poner cara de idiota para no levantar sospechas.**

 **-Alucinante! - musitó Grover.**

 **-A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…- ooooohhhh, pobrecito! Creo que me voy a largar a llorar por la triste historia de su vida. Idiota.**

 **-Gracias- dije secamente, fingiendo una sonrisa.**

 **-Oye, Percy…Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, vale? – me pregunto cuál será la razón que hay tantas esperanzas puestas en mi…quizás sea porque eres la perra de Kronos.**

Si quizás sea por esa, pero tranquilo eso es solo quizás asi no te preocupes, dijo leo en tono de burla para romper silencio incomodo que se formo en la sala del trono…

 **Le di reaciamente la mano con una sonrisa falsa en mi cara. Luego procedió a despedirse de los demás.**

 **Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y miré a Quirón.**

 **-Luke es idiota? – pregunté con mi mejor cara de niño inocente.**

 **Negó con la cabeza.**

 **-Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer- de hecho, si puedo volar, y sin la necesidad de las zapatillas, pero ya que están en mi poder, me ahorrarán un poco de energía.**

" _Ohh asi que descubrió el secreto"…._ Penso poseidon con orgullo por la noticia

 **Esta vez no se las di a Grover, tan solo las guardé en mi mochila y cuidadosamente las congelé sin que nadie me viese, anulando así al cabo de unos días la maldición que Castellan y Chase le pusieron encima.**

" _Muy buen movimiento…"_ pensó artemisa eh hizo lo que su hermana minutos atrás…

 **Antes de irnos, Quirón me agarró del brazo.**

 **-Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón…todos recibieron más entrenamiento- la verdad, esta vez no será necesario, pero gracias por acordarte.**

 _Oye no sabia que Quiron te hubiera entrenado antes crei q fue lupa…_ Dijo leo con una fingida sorpresa….a la que Jason respondio dándole un golpe suave a su amigo

 _Ese es el Jason Original…duendecido…_ Dijo el rubio divertido viendo a su amigo

 **-No pasa nada. Lo único que te pido es que si tienes un arma que puedas proporcionarme, te lo agradecería mucho- le digo, sabiendo perfectamente que tiene en su poder a Riptide.**

Zoe se removío con suma incomodidad en su sitio no quería recordar la espada de su desgracia

 **-Pero dónde tengo la cabeza? No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto- dijo sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo.**

 **-Gracias Quirón- le respondo, dándole una sonrisa honesta, pues me había dado de nuevo un recuerdo de Zoe.**

 **-Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú- oye centauro, no me hagas llorar, Snif…**

 **-Contracorriente- dije traduciendo su nombre original después de destapar el bolígrafo y transformarse en la espada que me acompaño en muchas aventuras.**

 **-Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso- no a menos que la envuelva en una capa de hielo…**

 **Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y** _ **Anaklusmos**_ **se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, recordando que en mi antigua juventud era famoso por perder siempre los bolígrafos.**

 **-No puedes- dijo Quirón.**

 **-Qué no puedo? – repetí nuevamente en esta línea temporal.**

 **-Perderlo. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo- me dijo, a lo que tuve que obedecer para no darle la impresión de que ya lo sabía de antemano.**

 **Luego de lanzarlo, metí** _ **Anaklusmos**_ **otra vez en el bolsillo.**

 **Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco. La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.**

 **Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. En el cual, gran parte del viaje me la pasé leyendo, mientras Grover hablaba con Argos, y Clar estaba escuchando música de un iPod que me había sustraído de la cabaña de Apolo.**

 **-Grover, avísame cuando lleguemos a destino por favor, voy a dormir un rato- le dije al chico cabra, el cual asintió, mientras yo inclinaba inconscientemente mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Clar, quien se sorprendió, pero rápidamente lo superó y empezó a acariciar mi pelo, haciendo que me duerma al cabo de unos minutos.**

 **Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.**

 **Clarisse me movió suavemente para despertarme, abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver frente a mí la hermosa cara de mi amada, sonriéndome y diciéndome que ya habíamos llegado. Habíamos llegado a Manhattan.**

 **Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?»**

 **Para curiosidad de Grover y Clar, empecé a despegarlo cuidadosamente, sin querer romperlo, lo doblé y lo guardé en mi mochila. Viendo las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros, les dije:**

 **-Estoy haciendo un álbum de todas las noticias en donde salgo yo- haciendo que empiecen a reírse a carcajadas por mis ideas.**

 _Sera un largo álbum la verdad_ ,… dijo grover

 **Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.**

 **Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. El bastardo de Gabe lo más seguro estaba jugando y emborrachándose con sus amigos en este momento. Desearía poder desviarme unos minutos para ir y despellejar vivo a esa morsa impotente. Pero decidí que Medusa sería mejor, como la última vez.**

Todos los semidioses se removieron incomodos en su sitio al escuchar el nombre de la gorgana…

 **Haciendo tiempo, empezamos a jugar con una manzana. Riéndome de los movimientos descoordinados de Clar cada vez que le tocaba, porque estaba haciéndole morisquetas para que se ría. Hasta que inevitablemente le tocó el turno a Grover. Fue la segunda vez en mi vida que voy a recordad a esa manzana como un héroe caído en acción.**

Grover solo bajo la mirada al piso con cierta verguenza

 **Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire, había percibido el aroma de las furias.**

 _HADES…_ fue lo que dijo Poseidon antes de que la sala comenzara a temblar

 _Venga hermano tranquilízate si lo se estoy siendo un gilipollas en el libro pero recuerda que no se que es lo que sucede…_ Dijo hades en modo de excusa para tratar de calmar a su hermano menor…

 **Clar estaba por guardar su mochila en el portaequipaje, pero yo le dije que no lo haga, porque nunca se sabe que podría ocurrir y siempre debe tener sus pertenencias a mano en caso de tener que escapar. Esta vez no perderíamos nuestros equipos.**

 _Aprende de sus errores…_ Dijo grover recordando que la vez anterior se habían perdido sus cosas en ese autobús…

 **Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Clarisse me golpeó suavemente las costillas, llamando mi atención. Indicándome a quienes estaban subiendo al autobús.**

 **Disfrazadas como un trio de abuelas diabólicas, subieron Alecto, Megara y Tisifone. Realmente unos amores, creo que me están dando ganas de abrazarlas.**

Un raro escalofrio subio por la columna vertebral de la chicas…

 **Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado, pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.**

 **El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.**

 **Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio un tanto incómodo.**

 **Alecto se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:**

 **-Tengo que ir al aseo-**

 **-Y yo- dijo Tisifone.**

 **-Y yo- sin mayor imaginación repitió Megara.**

 **Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.**

 **Pude escuchar el castañeo de los dientes de Grover. Mientras que Clar, me había agarrado de la mano firmemente, teniendo en su otra mano su lanza disfrazada, lista para atacar.**

 **-Por nada en el mundo piensen en atacar- les susurro a los dos, quienes me miraron con los ojos grandes como si me hubiese vuelto loco.**

 _Y que te maten asi como asi…_ dijo poseidon con terror en su voz

 **-Vienen por ti Percy, son las furias y no dudaran en atacarte- me dijo Clar preocupada, lo cual me dio ganas de abrazarla y besarla por dejar caer su máscara de chica ruda.**

" _Los besos y abrazos para después, ahora demuéstrame por que me enamore de ti chic"_ fue el pensamiento de la guerrera hija de ares

 **Las tres ancianas empezaron a cambiar de forma, revelando su imagen verdadera. Unos murciélagos un tanto raquíticos, pálidos y con los dientes de tiburón. La verdad siempre había pensado que serían como figuraban en los libros o pinturas. Pero nunca en mi vida me sentí tan engañado.**

 _Tu si que sabes como cabrearlas a ellas nop…_ dijo nico recordando las maldiciones que las furias le dirigían a percy desde el inframundo

 **Las Furias nos rodearon, esgrimiendo sus látigos.**

 **-Dónde está? Dónde? - silbaban entre dientes.**

 **Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo bajo el efecto de la niebla.**

 **-Por favor señoras Alecto, Megara y Tisifone. Antes de atacarnos quiero que me escuchen. Juro por el río Styx que no he robado nada a los dioses olímpicos o a Lord Hades- digo, deteniendo momentáneamente su avance.**

 _Sip defintivamente valiente rayando en lo estúpido, me agrada este semidios, mi amor espero no_ le _mates aun…_ dijo para sorpresa de todos persefone con una encantodara sonrisa

 **-Percy…? – escucho decir a mis compañeros.**

 **-Cómo pueden ver…aún sigo aquí con vida. Lo que implica que no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de los símbolos de poder. Sé que Lord Hades ha tomado a mi madre en su poder, pero quiero decirles que mi misión consiste en encontrar esos dichosos objetos y devolverlos a sus respectivos dueños. Por eso quiero pedirles que no nos hagan daño por ahora y le digan a su señor que, si no cumplo con mi cometido dentro de unos diez días, me entregaré sin oponerme a sus manos- declaro, esperando que esta jugada nos dé un poco más de respiro.**

" _Bien jugado"…_ Pensaron artemisa y athenea para agragar otro categorico punto a su lista

 **-Uhm…Perseo Jackson, eres distinto, no eres como ese niño que peleo conmigo en el museo. Le diré a mi señor sobre tu comunicado. Tienes diez días para cumplirlo, si no, tu madre conocerá eternamente las pesadillas del Tártaro. Diez días Perseo Jackson- me respondió Alecto, dejando en silencio a mis compañeros.**

 **-Muchas gracias Alecto, y lo siento por lo sucedido en el museo- le respondo regalándole una sonrisa cómplice.**

 **-Está bien querido, pero te recomiendo que salgas inmediatamente del autobús, Lord Zeus está por lanzarles un rayo en unos instantes. Y recuerda, diez días y contando- me advirtió, recordándome que tenías que salir urgente de este lugar.**

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo…saben que no les dire mas nada son ambos unos idiotas, hagan lo que quieran pero si le sucede algo a mi hijo por sus estúpidas acciones, los envio a ambos al tártaro…_ dijo poseidon con furia tranquilizada hacia sus hermanos

Estos por su parte solo desviaron su mirada a otro lugar….

 _No puedo creer lo estúpido que son, no creen que si de verdad el robo hubiera sido idea mia, una vez que me enterara de que sus armas no estaban en su poder, no creen que ya les habría atacado ahora que estaban en su momento mas indefenso…. Aaahhh pero no solo culpemos a poseidon el es quien tiene las armas…estigio sagrado aveces creo que no son mis hermanos y madre me cambio por alguien diferente…_ termino de acotar poseidon…

Athenea estaba sorprendida por tan buen punto de su tio y odio dentro si… _Poseidon tiene razón creo que están siendo irrazonables con el después de todo que acaba de decir es verdad_ … fue lo que dijo ella

Poseidon solo hizo un ademan con la mano, _Dejales nunca aprenderán,_ dijo poseidon, _gracias yerna…_ remarco el mismo logrando que athenea se sonrojara con furia y mirara a otro lugar…y hacer reir a toda la sala….

 **Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

 **-Salgamos! Rápido, tenemos que salir! – le grité a Grover, mientras tomaba la mano a Clar y la llevaba hacia el exterior del autobús.**

 **Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes. La presencia de las Furias y el estar bajo el efecto de la Niebla los debe de haber afectado mucho.**

 **-Vamos a morir! – exagerado, al menos a ti no te persiguen monstruos cada media hora.**

 _Si los humanos son unos exagerados…_ dijo apolo desde su trono…

 **Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada que había liberado para estar alerta en caso de que mi plan fallase. Genial, otro más para el álbum de los recuerdos.**

 **BUUUUUUM!**

 **Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, realmente tío Zeus es un niño caprichoso que quiere urgente su juguetito.**

 **-Vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Clar, a lo cual no nos hicimos esperar.**

 **Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí terminó este capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y críticas. No me importa que sean buenas o malas. Solo de esa manera podré ir mejorando con el tiempo.**_

 _ **Y por favor dejen a mis muertos en tranquilidad, tratare de subir capítulos mas seguidos…**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buenas las tengan amigos y enemigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia**_

 _ **Sorpresa, dos en una semana…**_

 _ **Bueno, bienvenidos a otro capitulo….**_

 _ **Aclaraciones. Informo al que me dijo agregara más diálogos, que no lo hago, por que hace que la lectura se pierda y pierda el sentido de la obra original…pero si así lo quieren tratare de hacerlo, y en cuanto a lo de las comas (,) si lo lamento mal habitó mío el cual hare todo lo posible "(si me acuerdo)" de corregirle… y al que dijo me que como las letras es la costumbre de textear, tomar apuntes y otras cosas, rápido para ahorrar tiempo… no tienes ni idea de cuantos regaños me han dado algunos profesores de la uní por escribirles así… quizás sea simple flojera el escribir las otras letras pero en fin… gracias por decírmelo así puedo mejorar…**_

 _ **Acotaciones: deben de saber que Poseidón no es un Dios idiota, después de todo fue uno de los que forjo Troya…y pues fuera del fatídico final de la misma, saben que fue una nación prospera…otro punto para barba percebe desde mi punto de vista es que tiene más dominio entre sus dos hermanos, puesto que es el agitador de la tierra, cuyo terreno ya le pertenece a Hades y Gea cuando…ya saben; y provocador de huracanes y también tormentas, terreno o dominio de Zeus, y aparte de eso tiene el suyo propio que es el agua donde es amo y señor… fuera de esto. Agreguémosle que las guerras en agua o altamar son parte de él y no dominio de Atenea o Ares… por eso, decir que Poseidón es un Dios sin cerebro es algo descabellado siempre y cuando no sea Atenea quien no haga el comentario… ese es mi sencillo punto de vista… ahora las ansias de conocer a Perseo por sus esposas, bueno sip, todas están que quieren conocerle, pero no todas tienen los mismos propósitos…**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar Que siga la historia**_

* * *

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

* * *

 _Bien ese es el final del capítulo, no hubo tantos desastres, gracias a Caos que asi fue… bueno quien sigue…_ pregunto poseidon un poco entusiasmado creyendo que si todo iba viento en popa como ese capítulo su hijo no pasaría por tantas cosas por culpa de sus estúpidos hermanos…

 _Yo quiero leerle, déjeme el libro…_ pidio amablemente Hestia antes de aproximarse hasta el trono de su hermano menor y tomar el libro de sus manos…

 _Ten…_ _querida_ … fue lo único que pudo decir poseidon, con una amabilidad que lo caracteriza

Con una voz suave y tranquila Hestia anuncio, _Bien este es siguiente capitulo de la historia…_ pero antes de continuar un destello ilumino toda la sala dejando a dioses y semidioses aturditos…

Cuando todos recuperaron sus sentidos, tardaron un poco en saber que todos fueron movidos o transportados del olimpo a un lugar, que rebosaba en paz y amabilidad con flores y solo algarabías se podían ver y escuchar, que adornaban el hermoso paisaje…los semidioses aun no sabían en donde se encontraban aunque uno de ellos tenían cierta corazonada de saberlo…

 _En donde estamos_ , fue la pregunta que rompió el silencio hecha por thalia…

 _Se Parece al Eliseo, pero tiene algo diferente_ … dijo Nico con aire preocupado…

 _Relajense todos, estamos en la Isla de los Bienaventurados…_ Declaro hades, _supongo que caos fue quien nos envio aquí, y entiendo eso, la paz y la tranquilidad, pero lo que no entiendo es por que nos cambio a nuestro tamaño de mortales_ …para asombro de todos los semidioses tal como dijo hades los dioses se encontraban en su forma humana levantados frente a sus tronos por obvias razones….

Un pequeño papel salio desprendido de la fogata que posaba en el centro de los reunido y cayo en manos de Hestia la cual hecha un manojo de nervios por tanta atención se dedico a leer la nota

" _Queridos Dioses y Semidioses, se preguntaran por que los eh traído a este bello lugar, pues la razón es sencilla, sus actos de furia están provocando estragos en el mundo humano, para evitar más catástrofes los traje a esta isla, Hades espero me disculpes por tomarme tal autoridad sin consultártelo antes, por cierto tienen nuevos integrantes a la escucha de la lectura espero que por favor sepan calmar sus ánimos, también los traje a este lugar para que sus formas no siguán en discusión puesto que están haciendo lo posible para evitar el cambio, en este lugar reina la paz y la tranquilidad no hay lugar para las discusiones, y otra cosa, todos estos presentes son de otra línea por eso puedo traerlos desde allí, así que, si Atenea tenías razón, como la mayoría de las veces, espero que sigas calmando tus acotaciones, y te recomendaría usar una libretita más grande, y espero siguas mis consejos Lady Jackson, y el porqué de sus tamaños humanos me tome esa atribución para que los nuevos integrantes estén más a gusto y también para que puedan fraternizar mejor con sus hijos y también para hacer una pequeña ayuda a una chica…bueno sin más que agregar me despido hasta otra; Dioses, Semidioses, Y mis queridas Ladys Jackson_

 _ATTE…_

 _CAOS"_

Todos estaban en estado de shock por las palabras de la carta aunque ciertas diosas estan echas una furia, una mas que otra, pero solo otro destello fue lo que saco del asombro a todos

Cuando la luz se hubo disipada se rebelaron tres siluetas, una de un centauro, una loba y la ultima una bella pelirroja con la ropa llena de pintura

" _Nota mental: agradecer a Lady CAOS…"_ ese fue el pensamiento de cierta chica que estaba en la reunión eh ingeniando un bellísimo plan…

 _Estigio bendito, Caos no dejas de sorprenderme, y tranquila no tienes que preocuparte por traernos aquí sin preguntarme eres libre de hacerlo…_ dijo hades con calma _"Tampoco es que pudiera impedírtelo"_ Fue su pensamiento

 _Bien preséntense ustedes, o mejor dicho preséntate tu, puesto que a los otros dos ya se le conoce_ declaro Hades refiriéndose a la hermosa chica de pelo rojo

 _Mi nombre es_ _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_ _, no se que hago aquí hace un instante estaba dibujando en la plaza y hubo un terremoto, y ahora estoy aquí…_ Declaro con nervios la chica

 _Tranquila linda ven acércate, yo soy Quiron, ven yo te explicare donde estas, que sabes de los dioses de la antigüedad, Griegos y Romanos?_ Pregunto el Centauro

 _Muy poco la verdad_ fue la respuesta de Rachel hipnotizada por ver a un centauro real…

 _Muy bien pues entonces te explicare lo esencial…_ dijo Quirón antes de proseguir a llenar de conocimiento a esa cabeza mortal….

Luego de un par de minutos Rachel ya estaba preparada para la lectura, luego de que apolo las informara de la situación con su flash de información métodos de la profecía y la poesía combinados es uno de mis muchos talentos fue el comentario de Apolo cuando ella de manera curiosa le pregunto

La loba en lugar se recostó cerca de la fogata después de presentarse como Lupa la entrenadora de los Semidioses Romanos…

Piper estaba intranquila en su lugar pues no sabía que hacer, esa Rachel no le conoce al parecer… se decidió por ir a presentarse y contarle de su amistad… su sorpresa fue que la chica tiene el mismo ánimo y que la de su tiempo y entablaron una pequeña charla contándose anécdotas y demás hasta que su charla fue interrumpida por la diosa de la sabiduría

 _Chica dijiste que hubo un terremoto en el mundo mortal hace poco verdad…_ pregunto athenea que estaba un poco más calmada después de una charla tranquilizadora por parte de Hestia

 _Si mi señora, y también se reportaron varias tormentas, maremotos y huracanes que aparecieron de manera inesperada_ fue la declaración de la chica…

 _Supongo que fue cuando Poseidón se exaspero hace poco, por eso caos dijo que calmáramos nuestra actitud… y nos trajo hasta aquí para no causar más problemas…_ Dijo Atenea con un sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro por tal deducción.

 _Lo siento_ fue el comentario de Poseidón con un poco de vergüenza…

 _Por favor hermana podrías continuar…._ Dijo Deméter presa de un ligero rubor en rostro, que le provoco la escena mostrada por Poseidón y estaba dudosa de si podría contralarse o no, y lanzarse a hacer cosas que no debe, si seguía viendo al dios de esa manera…

 _Claro…_ Dijo Hestia animada por la lectura… _Bien Siguiente Capitulo_

 **Capítulo 5: Reptilia**

 **Recuerdo que la primera vez me quejé con los dioses por lo sucedido anteriormente. Ahora digamos que no estoy tan cabreado…en serio Zeus! Quieres que encuentre tu dichoso rayo y te pones a hacer puntería conmigo! Y encima arriesgando la vida de un buen amigo y mi amor!?.**

Todos le lanzaron miradas de reproche al nombrado… mientras Hera movía su cabeza en negación. Cada vez más le agradaba más el semidiós.

 **Geez…no me sorprende por qué después tu esposa te grita y golpea por actuar con un niñato caprichoso.**

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de hera definitivamente este semidios le agradaba

 **Al menos me saqué un problema de encima. No quería esta vez a Hades respirando detrás de nosotros con cada paso que demos en nuestra búsqueda. Si mantiene su palabra…puede que le diga de un nuevo método de tortura para los campos de Castigo.**

 _No creo que tenga una mente mas retorcida que la Alecto pero podrias intentarlo…_ dijo hades con una sonrisa traviesa mientras nico se alegraba un poco siempre le gusto este carácter de su padre, bianca se encontraba incomoda sentada cerca del dios del inframundo que en cuyo caso es su padre pero como se decidio anteriormente todos se sentarían a los lados de su divino progenitor de manera que ella, su alegre por el momento hermano menor y otra hermana que al igual que ella se sentía un poco incomoda, decidio tomarle su mano con una sonrisa en su cara; estaban sentados al lado izquierdo de Hades mientras Persefone se encontraba en lado Derecho.

 **Así que allí estábamos, Clar, el chico cabra y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el firmamento a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos impregnaba nuestras fosas nasales con un aroma putrefacto.**

Demeter hizo una mueca de desagrado por la actual situación del medio ambiente

 **Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra. Le pasé una bolsa de papel madera que traía conmigo en mi mochila, solo para que me la quite inmediatamente y empiece a hiperventilar dentro de ella.**

 **-Tres Benévolas. Y las tres de golpe- bueno…si lo dices de esa manera, se puede interpretar de muchas formas mi querido amigo.**

 **-Al menos tienes que tranquilizarte con el hecho de que no peleamos. Es más, ganamos una buena cantidad de tiempo a nuestro favor. No nos atacaran…al menos no Lord Hades- digo, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Grover, quien de a poco se relajaba.**

 _Oye yo si cumplo mis palabras correcto…_ dijo Hades con un poco de furia _…tu amigito es un irreverente sabias eso?..._ le dijo él mismo en modo de pregunta a su hijo… a la cual la respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de sus italianos y un encogimiento de hombros de la otra chica…

 **-Pero…cómo lograste que nos dejaran ir tan fácilmente? – me preguntó Clar, frunciendo tiernamente el ceño.**

 _Ohh Clarisse no sabia que podias ser tierna…_ dijo en juego Thalia…

 _Y lo dice la princesita que tiene una linda tiara…_ dijo en vuelta clarisse

 _Thc…tierna…_ con un sonoro chaquido de lengua y ese comentario desvio su mirada hacia otro lugar… e internamente dando gritos de algarabía pues poco a poco su objetivo sera cumplido..

 _Reina princesa…_ fue el comentario de clarisse… sin saber los planes de los planes de su amiga…

 **-Persuasión mi querida compañera Amazona. El arte de convencer a alguien de que lo que digo es realmente cierto y encima ganar algo con ello- le digo sonriendo mientras ponía un dedo en su ceño, haciendo que deje de formar arrugas.**

La chica en cuestión se sonrojo un poco cuando Hestia le lanzo una miradita de celos por encima del libro…

" _Oh celos hermosos y perfectos celos…Caos apresurate"…_ esa fue la pequeña línea de pensamientos de afrodita que estaba con sus dos hermosas hijas sentadas una cada lado, elegantemente en un sillón de cuero, de color turquesa siendo uno de los poco sillones con su propio toque…

 **-Y también nos advirtió de ese rayo. Si nos hubiese dado…bueno, no estaríamos aquí para contarlo- me respondió con un rubor en sus mejillas por haberla llamado amazona y sacar su ceño fruncido.**

 **-Ven…por eso les dije que no guardaran sus mochilas, conociendo mi suerte, lo más seguro es que algo malo iba a pasar apenas comencemos la búsqueda- señalo las mochilas con nuestras pertenencias.**

 _Amigo tu suerte apesta…_ exclamo nico… _o bueno en el pasado o la otra línea…_ sin saber como enterder y como explicarse… _sabes! dejémosle, en que tu suerte es mala_ …dijo nico exasperado por el tema de la paradoja del tiempo…

 **Grover baló lastimeramente.**

 **-Mis latitas… Has salvado mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar- dijo Grover mientras me reverenciaba como su nuevo héroe personal, haciendo que Clar suelte una hermosa carcajada mientras yo desesperadamente trataba de huir de las garras de chico cabra.**

 _Ohh vamos solo quería darte un abrazo querido Héroe…_ se burló Grover el cual estaba sentado al lado de Quirón junto a Rachel la cual estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a su querido "amigo" percy y pedir explicaciones sobre esa nota donde ella es madre y esposa…no que le molestara ser esposa de percy puesto que ya le gustaba desde antes pero necesitaba explicaciones para eso…

 **Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa. Era verdaderamente un asco. Una vez que terminemos esta misión, le preguntaré a mi padre si puede junto a Deméter y Arty, limpiar este lugar. Es realmente deprimente caminar por aquí.**

 _Por supuesto que puedo siempre y cuando, tu tia y tu esposa estén de acuerdo claro…_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa poseidon sacando sonrisas de todos y una mirada furiosa de la cazadora líder…

Demeter casi no podía ocultar su sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que traía poseidon…" _Ese Idiota y su sonrisa descarada, imagino que la de su hijo es igual o parecida, no me extraña por que Tia y las otras se sonrojan al verla… sagrada naturaleza es tan hermosa"…_ y esa fue la lucha de pensamientos que tuvo demeter

 **Al cabo de unos minutos, Clarisse se puso a mi lado. Con nuestros hombros rozando suavemente entre sí, provocando que se sonroje, lo cual me hace formar una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-Percy mira, yo…quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste allá en el autobús- me dijo con una ligera coloración en sus mejillas. A pesar de que ante los demás actúe como una matona, en mi corazón ella es realmente una mujer amable y cariñosa.**

 _Ohh que lindo solo su esposo conoce su lado amable y cariñoso…_ fue el comentario de Valdez

 _Y No olvides sumiso…_ y los Stoll terminaron la broma, y todos en ligar estallaron en carcajadas mientras una Clarisse sonrojada con furia trataba de ocultarse…pero en su mente solo estaba el pensamiento de victoria por haber encontrado a alguien que la conozca también.

Entre risas y carcajadas una preciosa chica mira con desdén hacia el lugar donde estaba la causante de las risas y su mente salto en victoria su plan marchaba a la perfección aun sin ella hacer casi nada…

 **-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Aunque me cueste la vida, recuérdalo Clar- le respondo, dejando escapar inconscientemente el mote cariñoso que le había dado antes de venir otra vez.**

Todo un caballero fue el pensamiento de tres diosas…de las cuales dos anotaron otro puntito en su pequeña lista mientras la otra solo se impacientaba mas y mas

Ares había elegido un sillón robusto adornado de un color escarlata coma la sangre y lo decoro con imágenes de armas en su espaldar estaba la gran cabeza de Jabalí, este estaba ubicado frente a su amante, mientras su hija sufría las estupidez esas de los débiles y sus amoríos el solo trataba impacientemente de conseguir que Afrodita le mirara otra vez pues desde el comienza de la lectura no lo mirado, es mas puede apostar su trono a que Ni siquiera sabe que él está allí…

(pd, si apuesta, PIERDE)

 **Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos. Grover iba delante nuestro, intentando disimular el hecho de que había oído nuestra charla. A medida que avanzamos siento un calor en mi mano derecha, la cual reconozco perfectamente, aunque nuestros cuerpos sean aún los de unos púberes, encajan perfectamente cuando nuestros dedos se entrelazan.**

 **-No estás solo en esto, me escuchas? No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente- me dice en un susurro, haciéndome abrir los ojos por un mero instante por la sorpresa de su confesión, para luego hacerme sonreír completamente, apretando un poco más fuerte mi mano, demostrándole que estoy de acuerdo.**

" _No después de eso…por supuesto que no te dejare ir…aunque si me traicionas te mato…"_ fue el pensamiento de Clarisse que aun no se a podido librar de toda la sangre que tiene en su cara

 **La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. Con Clar aún continuábamos caminando tomados de la mano, disfrutando del calor transmitido en ellas.**

 _Una caminata a la luz de la luna que romántico…_ fue el comentario de Silena… _"Aprende"_ fue su pensamiento mientras le dirigía la mirada al hijo de hefesto dueño de su corazón…el cual solo se sonrojo

 **En medio de nuestra pacífica travesía, hubo un terrible chirrido, que nos sacó de nuestros lugares. Un ruido similar al de un búho que está siendo torturado. Si Atenea estuviese aquí en este momento, estaría sacrificando a Grover como si fuese el Ophiotaurus.**

Atenea le lanzo una mirada de odio a grover…el cual solo se puso patidifuso al ver a la diosa con esa mirada…y reafirmo en su mente el comentario de su amigo, la mirada furiosa de Athenea supera y por bastantes muchos, a la encadenada Annabeth que yace en la parte central de la rueda con forma de "omega" (Ω), al lado de Castellán

 **-Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! Si me acordara de alguna canción busca sendas, podríamos salir del bosque! – Grover no diré esto en voz alta…pero apestas cuando intentas tocar esa cosa, te costó años en aprender algo coherente, no lo lograras en unos segundos.**

 _Oye amigo eso duele…_ dijo grover un poco alicaído pero sabia que su amigo tenia razón…

 **Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff. Realmente aprestaba con una flauta en estos momentos, quizás si utilizo la bendición que me dio Pan en mi vida pasada pueda que nos sea de ayuda.**

 _Que quien hizo QUE!_ Fue la exclamcion de demeter…

 _O SIP, mi lady Deméter Pan antes de morir en la vida pasada_ dijo grover _o en la otra línea de tiempo…_ echo un lio por el asunto del tiempo al igual que Nico… _usted entiende no…_ y prosiguió… _les dio su bendición a percy, su hermano y esta traidora de aquí… y a mí me hizo el señor de lo salvaje…_ Respondió Grover

 _Su hermano? Percy tiene un Hermano? Valla no lo sabía…_ fue el comentario de Leo

 **-Grover, puedes prestarme un momento esa flauta? – le pido lo más inocentemente posible.**

 **-Para qué Percy? – me pregunta con una ceja levantada.**

 **-Es que yo sé algunas canciones con la flauta…pero hay algún requisito especial para lograr lo que tú querías? – le pregunto, a pesar de saber perfectamente que tengo que sentirme uno con la naturaleza para que así funcione.**

 **-En serio! Genial! Pero para que funcione tienes que mimetizarte con la naturaleza, ser uno con los elementos. Funciona mucho mejor con los sátiros porque fue originalmente una bendición por el dios Pan. Pero tú siendo un hijo de Poseidón puede que funcione…- me dijo mientras me entregaba el instrumento.**

 _Si mayormente mis hijos y los de este estúpido son muy compatible a las magias de la naturaleza_ dijo Deméter…

 **-Qué tiene que ver que por ser hijo de Poseidón ayude? – le cuestioné para aparentar las apariencias, haciendo que Clar mire interesada nuestra interacción.**

 **-Todos los hijos de Poseidón, Deméter, Dionisio, y los cazadores de Artemisa pueden sentirse en armonía con la naturaleza. Es por eso, que tu puede que tengas oportunidad de hacer algo- me explicó, a pesar de saberlo por la misma persona, pero ya adulta en la otra línea temporal.**

 _Debe de ser mucho más lejos de donde vengo puesto que no recuerdo habértelo explicado…_ dijo Grover pensativo…

 **Asintiendo a lo que me dijo, tomo la flauta y empiezo a reproducir una melodía que había escuchado tocar hace unos años al nuevo señor de lo salvaje.**

En ese preciso momento una pequeña brisa atraviesa la pequeña reunión trayendo consigo un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que solo existían en ese lugar, pero lo que sorprendió a muchos fue escuchar una melodía, apresuradamente Hestia leyó el párrafo siguiente para sí misma y contemplo lo que sucedía, así que decidió hacerlo una vez más en voz alta

 **Una melodía suave y armoniosa, con las notas fluyendo libremente por el aire, envolviéndonos a cada uno de nosotros, trayendo una sonrisa y calidez en nuestros cuerpos. El lugar parecía responder a mi canción pues una brisa corría las ramas de los árboles, limpiando una senda para que avancemos. Y el cielo trató de dispersar sus nubes, para que la carroza manejada por mi chica de la luna nos ilumine el camino.**

" _Eh de acotar que eso es hermoso…"_ pensó Artemisa antes de agregar otro punto en su lista…para luego dejarse embriagar por el tranquilizador sonido que llegaba a sus odios desde quien sabe que lugar…

 **Una vez que terminé de tocar las últimas notas, me di cuenta de que, tanto Grover como Clar tenían sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de la naturaleza viva. Acercándome lentamente a Clarisse, me puse a unos centímetros de su oído izquierdo y soplé suavemente en ella, haciendo que se estremezca y abra sus ojos, solo para encontrarse frente a mí, con nuestras narices tocándose. Pude ver como empezaba a sonrojarse de nuevo, así que aproveché el momento y le di un casto beso en sus finos labios, solo para alejarme de ella e ir y sacudir a Grover para que retomemos nuestro camino.**

Y con el ultimo soplido de la brisa, golpeo a Clarisse con una suavidad tan profunda e íntima que ella juraría haber podido sentir ese beso…

 **Tras disfrutar de un feliz momento de viaje sin inconvenientes, Grover me iba preguntando si no existía la posibilidad de que sea un hijo de Apolo en lugar de Poseidón, debido a mi capacidad con la música.**

 _Eso ni pensarlo…_ comento artemisa... para después querer ser como CAOS y poder retroceder el tiempo y quitar esas palabras, puesto que todas las miraban con unas sonrisas en sus rostro pero la más perturbadora para ella fue la Afrodita

 **Mientras que Clar se había aferrado férreamente a mi mano, negándose a mirarme a los ojos, lo que me hizo un poco triste, aunque sabía que era una reacción normal para ella, así que decidí masajear el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar, haciéndola sentir cómoda y deje atrás su inseguridad.**

Clarisse solo podía refutar un simple pensamiento… _"Si estoy enamorada de ese idiota, no me importa que línea de tiempo sea estaré a su lado por siempre…"_

 **Al caminar aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. La verdad, desde que regresé aquí estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso. La comida del Campamento es demasiado saludable para mi gusto.**

 _Esa es comida de verdad una buena hamburguesa…_ Fue el comentario de Leo…

 **Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.**

 _Creo que recuerdo ese lugar…_ dijo grover un poco nervioso…

 **Era el restaurante de comida rápida que siempre había esperado, una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta que anteriormente me había resultado ilegible, ahora ya no lo era, aunque la luz de neón roja seguía siendo un dolor en el culo a la hora de leer.**

 _Sip recuerdo ese lugar…aunque no es muy de mi agrado…_ dijo grover con nervios

 **-Emporio de gnomos de la tía Eme- dije para los demás, o en realidad para Clar ya que con su dislexia seguro estaba matando a sus ojos tratando de adivinar que decía allí.**

 _Enserio todos los semidioses tienen dislexia?_ Pregunto Frank… desde su lugar su respuesta fue un asentimiento de todos los mortales en la sala….

 _Tu nop…_ fue el comentario de uno de los Stoll…

 _Nop…de echo me gusta leer, solo tengo intolerancia a la lactosa…_

 _Suertudo…._ fue el comentario de algunos aunque otros veían las desventajas de eso, no poder comer helado sería un calvario….

 **-Cómo sabes que dice ahí? – me preguntó curiosamente Clar.**

 **-Aprendí a superar la dislexia, si no como crees que me escapé de las aburridas clases que daba Chase? – le respondí.**

 **-Pero en la escuela te costaba leer…- me dijo Grover, a lo que rápidamente tuve que pensar en una mentira digna de Hermes.**

 _Veamos que tal te va…_ dijo Hermes a la espera de la mentira

 **-En realidad mi madre me enseñó pacientemente a leer, superando de a poco mi problema, también me dijo que en la escuela tenía que fingir tener dislexia para no levantar sospecha. Al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero ahora creo que todo tiene sentido. Además, también me enseñó muchos idiomas- le respondo con una mentira que no lo es del todo, pues en realidad fue Atenea.**

 _Dudo mucho que no aprendieras con ella como maestra…_ Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa…

Athenea por su parte solo ignoro el comentario..

 **-Ohhhh! Sally/ Tu madre es astuta! – dijeron sorprendidos, lo que me hizo reír alegremente.**

 **-Si quieres puedo enseñarte una vez que terminemos esta misión- le digo a Clarisse honestamente.**

 **Ella tan solo asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, haciendo que tanto Grover como yo nos cause una risa alegre.**

 _Mas tiempo a solas con el eso es grandioso…_ pensó la chica con una mirada de triunfante…

Mientras la lectora y dos chicas mas tenían miradas irritadas por los celos…

 **A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas. No me importaba el hecho de que Medusa estuviese ahí, su hechizo no me afectaría esta vez, pero nos iba a dar comida gratis. Y luego la mataría, un plan simple.**

 _Demasiado simple diría yo…_ dijo Athenea esperando como el chico manejara la situación frente este adversario…

 **-Ve con cuidado- me advirtió Grover, a lo que me tuve que abstener de girar los ojos en exasperación, sabía que estaba preocupado por nosotros, pero quiero hacerle saber que debe tenernos un poco más de confianza.**

Grover negó exasperado...

 **-Dentro las luces están encendidas. A lo mejor está abierto- bien, a lo mejor debo dejar que Grover continúe cuidándonos, no creo que con mi estado actual pueda detener por mucho tiempo a Clar. Seamos honestos, durante los primeros dos años de campamento, ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo.**

 _Debilucho,_ fue el comentario de ares negándose a creer que una de sus hijas que valoran la fuerza este con alguien que es mas débil que ella…

 **-Un bar- comenté con nostalgia, recordando esos breves momentos en donde iba a bailar con mis amores, disfrutando de la música, la comida, las bebidas…**

 _Estigio…ahora también quiero saber que tan buen bailarin es el chico…_ fue el comentario impaciente de la diosa del amor…

 **-Sí, un bar- coincidió ella.**

 **-Acaso se han vuelto locos? Este sitio es rarísimo- chilló mi fiel amigo el chico cabra, advirtiéndonos con su nariz de sabueso que había un monstruo por alrededor.**

 _Y dale con los apodos…_ dijo un dolido grover

 **No le hicimos caso. Bueno, yo no le hice caso, Clar tan solo seguía su instinto estomacal.**

 _Buen instinto…_ refuto Leo con una sonrisa…

 **El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta. El tío de Grover…como llegó acá cuando estaba buscando a Pan nunca lo supe.**

 _Nunca supe como sucedió…._ dijo el aludido Grover

 **-Beee-eee! Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand! – baló Grover, lo cual me llamó la atención…cuántas formas de balido tendrá en realidad un sátiro? Siempre me lo pregunté, quizás en esta línea del tiempo pueda sacarme esa duda.**

 _Lo dudo pero inténtalo…_ dijo Grover en broma

 **Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.**

 **-No llamen. Huelo monstruos- lo sé Grover, yo también sé que allí dentro hay un monstruo que quiere prácticamente convertirme en piedra y adorarme como un dios.**

Afrodita fue quien se sorprendio de que el chico supiera la verdad de un gran echo…el cual resguarda el odio y resentimiento entre dos dioses…

 **-Solo huelo hamburguesas, es que acaso tú no tienes hambre? – querida Clar, creo que además de enseñarte a superar tu dislexia, tendré que enseñarte modales para con los sátiros.**

 _Eso durara mas tiempo…_ dijo Grover

 **-CARNE!? YO SOY VEGETARIANO! – chilló tan fuerte que puede que haya despertado a Gea antes de tiempo.**

 **-Grover…comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio. Los tres de nosotros sabemos perfectamente que esas dos cosas no catalogan como vegetales- le digo con cara de palo, provocando una risita a Clar y una mirada fulminante a G-man.**

 **-Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando- replicó frustrado.**

 **Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer vestida con una larga túnica negra, que le tapaba todo menos las manos, cuyas uñas estaban bien cuidadas. Los ojos ocultos tras un velo oscuro. Y cuando nos habló, tenía un ligero acento a alguien oriundo de Medio Oriente. Lo cual me hace que me pregunte…Medusa ha tenido milenios de vida y resurrección y no ha aprendido a mimetizarse con la gente de otra manera?**

 _Siempre fue una estúpida…_ fue el comentario de Athenea

 **-Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera. Dónde están sus padres? -bueno…el mío está discutiendo con Zeus como unos niños, el de Clar está seguro en estos momentos platicando con Castellan, y el de Grover está desaparecido en acción.**

Todos miraron al Dios de la Guerra buscando respuestas… Este exaspero se levanto echo una furia… _estoy harto de todo esto, no voy a seguir escuchando los cuentos de un débil semidios que no puede hacer nada…_ dijo preparado para irse antes de empezar a discutir y sufrir las consecuencias del lugar…

El comentario del dios reverbero los sentimientos de muchas chicas que lo miraron acusatoriamente y Thalía quien iba a defender el honor de su esposo fue interrumpido por otra chica…

 _Señor Ares, le pido humildemente que retire sus palabras acerca de mi buen amigo…_ Ese fue el comentario cargado de valor y tranquilidad, echo por Piper…quien recibía una mirada de odio de Ares y varias de admiración de otras chicas…

 _Niña no creas que el poder de tu madrecita puede funcionar conmigo…_ replico ares molestando a Afrodita y a Piper… _no tengo intenciones de retractarme decir la verdad, puesto que todos estos son unos débiles, un idiota que se dejó controlar y otro que no puede matar a dos simples enemigos…y lo peor, tu deberías de estar con un hombre de verdad no con alguien así…_ Le dijo Ares a la chica con un toque de lujuria en su voz…

Afrodita iba a levantarse a defender a su hija antes de recibir una mirada de rechazo de ella misma _"yo puedo sola"_ fue lo decía la mirada de Piper sin opción a protestar…

 _Si es, o no, verdad lo que usted dice, me tiene sin cuidado por el momento…pero si usted dice que el chico es un débil, le prepongo un trato, si el chico demuestra su valor en lo que resta de la lectura, usted retira sus palabras y deberá cumplir una orden estipulada por mi…._ Dijo con valor y decisión Piper….

Ares solo estallo en carcajadas... _bien niña le daré un plazo de 5 capítulos mas, pero si fracasa y lo hará, tu serás mi esclava por el resto de la eternidad…_ Declaro Ares con tono de odio y arrogancia…

Piper palideció ante el trato y sus piernas flaquearon por un instante pero se irguió en su lugar y con todo el valor que puedo… _Siempre y cuando la orden sea Cumplida sin ningún impedimento, pero la orden será después, claro si acepta trato…_ un asentimiento por parte de este le declaro que continuara… _La petición será dada cuando usted pierda, así que no se acelere, pero por el momento le pido sellar el trato, jurando por el Rio Estigio…_

 _Bien, juro por el Estigio cumplir tus demandas y con mi parte del trato niñata…_

 _Juro por el rio estigio Cumplir mi palabra…_

Y de esa manera el dios se sentó nuevamente en su lugar para sorpresa de todos con una sonrisa de arrogancia…si no tenía afrodita por lo menos tendría a una de sus hijas por la eternidad…

Mientras en el lugar de afrodita, esta le decía a su hija lo orgullosa que estaba de ella por hacerle frente al dios, pero le dijo que no era necesario llegar a tal extremo, su hija por su parte sonrió con victoria, pues ella sabía por cuentos de su "amiga" Annabeth que percy mostro su valía desde pequeño, solo esperaba que no fuese mentira y que sucediera en los próximos 5 capítulos del libro o estaría condenada por su estupidez… aun no sabía por que rayos se levantó y dijo todo eso, sí le agradaba el chico, pero ella era la novia de Jasón ella le quería y él también, pero algo en sus instintos la obligaron a hacerlo, y una vez levantada no hubo marcha atrás, así que por eso dio rienda suelta a sus comentarios…, pero si el chico fallaba, se encargaría ella misma de estrangular a Annabeth por mentirle y luego estrangularía a percy por no ser valeroso..

Thalia Salio del Shock antes de todos… y se alegro de que todo su idea si tenia un buen futuro, sin duda le agradecería a Caos y a los destinos por hacer las cosas de esta manera…

Luego de presenciar tal escena Hestia decidió proseguir con la lectura para evitar catástrofes…no sin antes enviarle una mirada de orgullo y admiración a la chica que antes se revelo de manera tan orgullosa por su esposo…eso solo quería decir que ella también le aceptaba con su legítimo esposo en esta vida…

 **Creo que esta vez intentaré otro enfoque para mentirle, ya que la última vez fue un fracaso total y Hermes me obligó a tomar clases de encubrimiento de historias.**

 _Ohh veamos tus frutos querido discípulo…_

 **-Estamos escapando de una chica maniática- le respondo, evitando formar una sonrisa en mi cara.**

 **-Escapando? Pero eso no puede ser!? – exclamó Medusa.**

 **-Sí, esa muchacha con ojos grises estaba gritando algo acerca de querer transformarnos en insectos o algo por el estilo… Llevamos horas huyendo y estamos muy cansados- lo siento Tena, pero cuando te lo explique luego lo comprenderás.**

 _Le comprendo pero creo que pudiste usar otro punto para tu historia…_ fue el comentario de Athenea antes de anotar dos puntos uno de cada lado puesto que la idea le parecio grandiosa pero debía de elegir cosas que la molesten a ella…

 **-Oh, queridos niños. Tienen que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasen directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida- se tragó el cebo, lo más seguro es que esté pensando en Atenea ahora.**

 _El odio, puede cegar hasta a los dioses hijo mio…_ dijo Poseidon un poco triste….

 **Le dimos las gracias y entramos.**

 **-Muchacha de ojos grises? – me preguntó curiosa Clar.**

 **-Algo me dice que esa mujer trama algo, cuando yo te avise, cierra los ojos fuertemente y no los abras hasta que yo te diga. Lo mismo va para ti Grover- les digo en un susurro, tratando de que Medusa no me oiga, y que mis compañeros estén atentos.**

 **Ellos tan solo asintieron con la cabeza, lo cual me hizo sentir más calmado.**

 **Pasamos por el almacén donde tenía a todas sus esculturas, en todas las poses posibles, con ropas de diferentes regiones. Pero decidí hacer caso omiso de ellas, tenía que enfocarme en lo mío.**

 **El olor de las hamburguesas empezaba a querer afectarme, podía ver los ojos vidriosos de Clar y el castañeo de dientes de Grover. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo el momento en el que Medusa cerraba disimuladamente la puerta para evitar que escapemos. Lo cual me gustaría decirle que esa acción es un arma de doble filo, pues en unos momentos ella querrá salir corriendo despavorida.**

 **-Por favor, siéntense- dijo Medusa.**

 **-Muchas gracias señora- le comenté.**

 **-Eh…la verdad es que no tenemos dinero con que pagarle señora- dijo Clar, a lo que yo quería corregirle, pues en mi mochila traía suficiente como para sobrevivir dos semanas.**

 **-No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos chicos que están siendo perseguidos por una bruja- replicó Medusa.**

Athenea solo mostro odio en su estado mas puro por el comentario de medusa

 **-Gracias señora- complementó Clar.**

 **-De nada Clarisse- le respondió la maldita, por Atenea.**

 **Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.**

 **Antes de que Grover y Clar comenzasen a comer, decidí platicar con la Gorgona.**

 **-Así que dígame…como es que una mujer tan amable como usted terminó aquí sola vendiendo esculturas? – digo, atrayendo la atención de mis compañeros con mi pregunta incomoda.**

 **-Bueno, verás hace mucho tiempo yo estaba de novia con un hermoso sujeto, pero una malvada mujer de ojos grises tormentosos que envidiaba mi belleza y relación, así que se propuso separarnos. Ella provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto como pudieron, pero al final tuvieron que dejarme. Solo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio- no me hagas llorar bruja.**

 _La misma historia de siempre…Me exaspera, Hestia por favor continua…_ Pidio Athena no queriendo escuchar las chacharas de su tio poseidon…

 **Ganas no me faltaban para destapar a Riptide y cortarla en trocitos por la bazofia que había largado. Dite me había contado lo que había sucedido realmente. Medusa había robado una poción que inhibía la conciencia de la persona, y lo había utilizado en mi padre. Al cual le dijo que se encontraran en el templo de Tena.**

Athenea estaba en shock por esta información

 _Lo ves te lo dije… no sabia que rayos hacia en tu templo cuando recobré el sentido ya estaba allí…_ dijo poseidon en tono defensivo " _algo bastante patético para un dios…"_ pensó para si…

 _Tu sabias Eso?…_ fue la pregunta de Athenea hacia Afrodita

 _Tu siempre te negabas a escuchar las razones o defensas de poseidon, por eso no dije nada, pensarías que estaba confabulada con él…_ fue el comentario de Afrodita…conociendo la arrogancia y el orgullo de Athenea…

 _Eso no quita el echo de que deshonraron mi templo haciendo esa desfachatez…_ Dijo Athenea en modo de escusa en su batalla perdida… se negaba a aceptar su error…

 **-Vaya…lo siento mucho por Esteno y Euríale. Realmente las debes de extrañar mucho no…Medusa- le digo sonrientemente, haciendo que la maldita retroceda unos pasos.**

 **-Có-cómo supiste quién era yo, hijo de Poseidón? – dubitativamente me preguntó, lo cual me hizo sonreír ampliamente ahora.**

 **-YA, CIERREN LOS OJOS! – grité, haciendo que Clar y Grover cerrasen fuertemente los ojos ante lo que iba a pasar. Más vale prevenir que curar a veces.**

 **Antes de sacar a Anaklusmos, recubrí mis ojos con una fina película de agua, refractando así la visión. En términos más simples…era como si tuviese miopía. Lo cual funcionaba perfectamente a mi favor en el caso de que Medusa intentase convertirme en piedra. No funcionaría, pues no la vería claramente como ella lo necesita.**

 _Ese es mi hijo…_ fue el comentario orgulloso, de Poseidón…

 _De seguro tiene todos los dones de inteligencia de su madre, dudo mucho que a ti se ocurriera una idea así…_ Dijo Athenea con arrogancia hacia Poseidón y orgullo por la idea del chico, pero no lo aceptaría delante de ellos.

 **Percibiendo por los contornos borrosos de mi visión, vi que Medusa estaba quitándose el velo, revelando su cabellera de serpientes. A lo que inmediatamente destapé a Riptide y cercené de un solo movimiento su cabeza.**

" _Rápido y sin dudas…"_ pensó artemisa y al igual que Athenea hizo por la idea de la miopía, ella anoto otro puntito en su lista…

 _Niña eso no cuenta como un acto valeroso eso cualquiera de mis hijos lo haría_ … dijo ares un un poco de nervios puesto que no que quería aceptar su derrota…

Piper solo estaba sonriendo en victoria, le dejo pasar esta, al dios puesto que sabía que venían mejores o eso espera ella…

 **Escuché el sonido de desvanecimiento, viendo con dificultad como la cabeza caía al suelo, rodando a mis pies, con las serpientes realizando movimientos reflejos de querer morder mi calzado.**

 **Con mucho cuidado me arrodillé, envolví la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogí. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso. Definitivamente iba a llevar conmigo la cabeza de Medusa esta vez. La guardé en un morral que había a unos metros de donde estaba.**

 **-Pueden abrir los ojos- le digo con un tono suave, haciéndoles saber que el peligro ya había pasado.**

 **-Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado el chico cabra.**

 **-Sí, y parece que aparte de comida gratis, hemos ganado un importante trofeo de guerra- les digo con una sonrisa brillante.**

 **-Estás seguro que podemos comer esto y no nos hará daño? – me preguntó Clar.**

 **-Creo que no tiene nada, pues lo único que percibí fue algo parecido a un encantamiento mientras Medusa nos hablaba para mantenernos atontados. Así que no, no creo que la comida tenga algo. No te preocupes, si quieres probaré y primero- le digo sonriendo suavemente, haciendo que ella asiente con la cabeza.**

 **Probando un poco de la hamburguesa que nos fue dada, no sentí nada en ella como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Parecía que lo que me había afectado anteriormente estaba completamente ligada a la vida de la maldita. Dándome vuelta, les dije que era seguro comer.**

 **Ellos sonrieron tímidamente.**

 **Me puse en pie. Recordando lo que había hallado aquí la vez pasada.**

 **-Ahora vuelvo. No se preocupen, iré a ver si encuentro algo que sea interesante- digo tranquilizándolos.**

 **-Ten cuidado Percy, cualquier cosa grita e iremos rápidamente- me contestó Clarisse, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa.**

 **En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone. Con la dirección del inframundo, era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.**

 **En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Metí todo cuidadosamente en la mochila, la cual tuve que encantar para que entren más cosas de lo que aparenta su tamaño exterior.**

 **Regresé a la mesa de picnic y les comenté sobre lo que había hallado. Esperé a que terminasen de comer y nos preparamos para continuar nuestra travesía.**

 **-Vamos, tenemos que seguir, ese rayo no se encontrará solo- les digo burlonamente, tomando la mano de Clarisse y saliendo de la tienda, con Grover liderando el camino.**

 **Esa noche nos sentimos bastante agradecidos. Bueno, al menos ellos, yo por mi parte me sentía tan feliz que por poco empezaba a brillar como un árbol de navidad. Iba tomado de la mano con mi amor, mi mejor amigo nos acompañaba en mi misión, y había logrado sacarme de encima por unos días a la perra de Chase.**

Todos se habían olvidado de los prisioneros que estaban en la pequeña reunión alrededor de la fogata del hogar,

 **Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.**

 **Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de Medusa, pero no encendimos una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. En lugar de eso, las sequé con un movimiento de mi mano, a lo que me agradecieron fervientemente.**

 _Buen control…_ dijo poseidon con orgullo por las maniobras de su hijo al controlar su poder…

 **Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia. Clarisse se acurrucó tímidamente sobre mi pecho entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron. Solté una risita tenue, ya que ella a pesar de estar dormida, estaba sonrojada por la posición que había tomado y por las caricias que hacía en su pelo para que durmiese.**

La aludida se sonrojo furiosamente, y una pequeña brisa azoto su cabello de manera suave y voveria a jurar que sintió las caricias del chico sobre su pelo…

 **Grover se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y observó el cielo nocturno.**

 **-Duerme. Te despertaré si surge algún problema- le sugerí, sabiendo perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando en este momento mientras miraba la naturaleza que le rodeaba.**

 **Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.**

 **-Me pone triste, Percy- lo sé mi amigo, pero, aunque hagamos algo, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos, los mortales seguirán contaminando inconscientemente.**

 _Simplemente está en su naturaleza…_ dijeron Grover y Deméter al unísono sorprendiéndolos…

 **-Te entiendo Grover, ver el estado en el que tratan a la naturaleza que los rodea…algún dia se volverá contra ellos, y no sabrán la razón de ello- le comento.**

 **\- Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro- yo también miro el cielo, dejando caer inconscientemente una lágrima al darme cuenta que La Cazadora no se encuentra allí, que aún está viva y me encargaré de que eso continúe así.**

Thalía que sabía de quien estaba hablando dio una pequeña mirada furtiva a su hermana cazadora que se encontraba sentada al lado de su Lady, en el sillón más grande, del conjunto de sillones de diferentes tamaños de Artemisa, que estaban adornados con destellos de lunas y bastante fauna dándole un aspecto natural y ecológico…

 **-Tan solo podemos tener esperanza de que unos pequeños actos demuestren a los demás el ejemplo que deben seguir- le digo, brindándole un poco de esperanza.**

 **-Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan-**

 **-Si lo harás Grover, recuerda mis palabras. Lo hallarás y yo te ayudaré en ello- le comento, haciéndole sonreír un poco.**

 **Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques.**

 _Desde allí ya me estaba llamando…_ Comento G-Man con aire nostálgico…

 **De repente, sentí nostalgia. Pan nos había escuchado y nos daba su agradecimiento.**

 **Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.**

 **-Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? Duerme un poco- me dijo Grover como la primera vez.**

 **Quería protestar nuevamente, pero sabía que, si esforzaba a mi cuerpo, este iba a reaccionar de la peor manera. Y yo no quería preocupar a Clar con mi enfermedad. Grover comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del** _ **Concierto para piano n.° 12,**_ **me quedé dormido.**

 **En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable.**

 _Alejate de Alli…_ Fue el comentario de Poseidon y el pensamiento de todas las diosas esposas del chico

 **Los fantasmas advirtiéndome que no debía acercarme al borde del abismo.**

 _Lo ves estoy ayudando al chico para que valla alla…asi que no creo que le odie…_ comento hades sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo….

 **Caminando tranquilamente, hice caso omiso de ellos, dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que ellos me miraron sorprendidos, comprendiendo que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.**

 **Miré hacia abajo en el foso, esperando a que mi querido y amable abuelo me dé su charla amistosa.**

 **-El pequeño héroe. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas- comentaba haciéndose el misterioso Kronos.**

 **-Te han engañado, chico. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres- ohhhh, me darás la cabeza de Castellan y Chase en bandeja de plata? No, no…mucho mejor dame pedazos de sus cuerpos en pedazos, y yo adivinaré a quien pertenece cada parte.**

 _Eso es tétrico chico…_ dijeron los Stoll con horror… _"nota mental no volver a hacer enojar a percy"_

 **Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».**

 **Yo la miré tranquilamente, sabiendo que en estos momentos mi madre estaba cuchicheando con Perséfone sobre Hades.**

Persefone se tapo su boca sorprendida… dándole a hades una sonrisa travisa luego de eso…

 **Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me quería empujar, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Me mantuve firme.**

 **-Ayúdame a salir, chico. Tráeme el rayo. Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses! – ya cansado de escuchar las incoherencias de mi queridísimo abuelo, decidí tirar un escupitajo al foso, poniendo toda la esperanza posible de que le dé.**

 **Luego de eso, llegué a la conclusión de que había dormido lo suficiente y tenía que despertarme.**

 **Abrí los ojos y era de día. Bajé la vista a mi pecho y vi una imagen que alegró completamente mi mañana.**

 **Me había olvidado que Clar, en sus sueño, me abraza como si fuese su peluche personal, inmovilizando mis brazos. Parece que el viaje en el tiempo no cambio eso. Ni tampoco el hecho de que tiene el sueño pesado.**

Hestia lanzo una mirada colmada de celos a su compañera de esposo…

"Lo que es mio no me lo quita nadie…" Penso Clar sonrojándose….

 **Viendo que Grover lo más seguro es que está con ese caniche extraño, aprovecho la ocasión que se me presentó.**

 **Oliendo el aroma a castañas del pelo de Clar, acerco mi cara lentamente a donde está su oreja derecha. Soplando suavemente, haciéndola estremecerse, lo que hace que me apriete más fuerte.**

Y otra vez la brisa suave en clarrise que le hace experimentar esas hermosas caricias

 **Viendo la cara que había puesto, con un ceño fruncido, me dedico a depositar besos como caricias en él, teniendo como propósito, hacerlo desaparecer. Luego de unos minutos de este tratamiento, me vuelvo a su oído, y empiezo a mordisquear suave y lentamente, ganándome unos gemidos como susurros de mi amor, la cual empezaba a mover sus piernas, frotándose entre sí. Lo que provocó que yo mordiese con más ganas, haciendo que lance un sonoro gemido sensual lo que la hizo despertar y mirarme fijamente a los ojos.**

 _Mhhhmm a eso le llamo despertar con sensualidad…eres todo un don juan chico…_ fue el comentario de Afrodita dándole paso a sus pensamientos… "por el estigio bendito, Caos apresúrate"

 **-Buen día preciosa, espero que haya sido de utilidad como peluche- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona.**

 **-Bu-buenos días Percy- me dijo tímidamente, sonrojándose locamente ante la situación que nos encontramos.**

 **-Podrías liberar mis brazos, creo que los tengo adormecidos. A menos claro…que continúe con el tratamiento que estaba dándole a tu oreja- le susurro esto último al oído.**

 **Inmediatamente me soltó, lo que me provocó un puchero, el cual ella vio y se río ante mis acciones. Sorprendentemente ella me dio un beso en los labios y me dijo suavemente en la oreja.**

 **-La próxima vez…seré yo quien te despierte de un modo extraño- guiñándome un ojo y levantándose, estirando su cuerpo sensualmente como un gato, regalándome un show gratuito para mí solo. Sin mi saber, me sonrojé a los cambios de roles que hubo.**

" _Venganza, Dulce Venganza"_ fue el pensamiento victorioso de Clarisse con una sonrisa de orgullo y un ligero sonrojo…

 **Era la misma forma de actuar que tenía ella en mi tiempo cuando estábamos en la intimidad.**

Esta casi se desmaya por toda la sangre en su cara… mientras que los demás no sorportan la risa por el cambio

 **Al cabo de unos minutos Grover había vuelto con un amigo.**

 **Tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial. No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa.**

 **El chucho me ladró, cauteloso. A lo que le dirigí una mirada que indicaba quien era el que mandaba aquí. Inmediatamente se calló.**

 **-Percy, éste es** **Gladiolus. Gladiolus** _ **,**_ **Percy- nos presentó Grover.**

 **Yo tan solo moví mi cabeza en un movimiento que se entendería como un saludo.**

 **Miré a Clarisse, convencido de que empezaría a reírme ante cómo reaccionaría ella.**

 **-No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa. Olvídalo Grover- dijo seriamente. Tuve que morderme la lengua, aguantándome una risotada.**

 **-Clar. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche- le dije con un tono lúdico.**

 **El caniche le gruñó. Clar le devolvió el gruñido y fue un acuerdo mutuo de ambos. Unos segundos más, y Clarisse hubiese tenido unas pantuflas nuevas de color rosa.**

 _Niñata agresiva… asi no se trata a un animal…_ dijo grover con un tono de burla y como respuesta solo obtuvo una lengua (:P)

 **Grover me explicó que había encontrado a** **Gladiolus** **en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.**

 **Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.**

 **-Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según** **Gladiolus** _ **,**_ **el que va al oeste sale a mediodía-**

 **Bien, creo que esta vez, Equidna y su "hijito" se llevarán una pequeña sorpresa que los dejará de piedra.**

Todos quedaron en Shock al escuchar lo que dijo Hestia, Poseidón le dio una mirada de todo el veneno y odio posible a su hermano menor, la cual indicaba que si le sucedía algo al chico por culpa de esa mujer y su hijo, él lo pagaría caro…

 _Y con eso termina el capítulo…y Creo que mi Hermanito querrá leerlo verdad…_ dijo mostrando la más tranquila sonrisa, la cual no iba de acuerdo a su aura de poder que estaba emergiendo…

* * *

 _ **Aquí terminó este capítulo.**_

 _ **Ok…La orden de Piper, tengo una idea en mente pero es un poco simple, pero leo sugerencias…**_

 _ **Y quiero que me digan quienes es que son las hermanas hijas de Deméter que son novias de los Stoll**_

 _ **Esa Rachel es la que quedo después de la explosión en la nueva escuela de percy cuando el libro del laberinto esta iniciando…**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Comenten y déjenme sus críticas. No importa si son buenas o malas. De esa forma me ayudarán a mejorar.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Buenas las tengan amigos y enemigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia**_

 _ **SORPRESAAAAA**_

 _ **Otro capitulo…tres en una Semana…**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar Que siga la historia**_

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

* * *

Con un nerviosismo exagerado Zeus afirmo moviendo su cabeza…y dudoso se acerco a Hestia y tomo el libro de sus manos

La hoguera no se encontraba en su mejor estado, las flamas de fogata mostraban los felices de los estados de preocupación de los presentes, estando cerca de las costas de la isla los frios vientos azotaban sus cuerpos envolviéndolos en una frio acogedor, de las agua se acerque un pequeño bote que atraco en la orilla y dos persona bajaron del mismo, para este comenzar a partir sin tripulación, una hermosa peli castaño y de verdes ojos con un buen cuerpo, la otra era una hermosa rubia de ojos marrones, se acercaron caminando al centro de la reunión… los hermanos Stoll se levantaron de sus sitios con fervor de ir a abrazarlas…

 _Mi nombre Miranda Gardiner hija de Demeter…_ dijo la rubia antes de besar Connor y sentarse al lado de su madre

 _Yo soy Katie Gardner Hija de Demeter y actual líder de la cabaña 4…fuimos informadas por caos del por qué estamos aquí..._ Dijo la castalla luego de darle un beso a Travis y luego sentarse al otro lado de su madre…. Quien estaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara por ver a dos de sus hijas con ella…sin embargo su sonrisa se apago un poco cuando vio la muestra de afecto de sus hijas para con los hijos de Hermes…

Luego de un chasquido de dedos por parte de apolo las nuevas estaban al tanto de la lectura…

 _Y es que mis hijas no van a elegir bien, a un novio? Una se enamoró de un muerto, y ustedes están con dos payasos… no puedo creerlo…_ dijo un poco triste y dolida con la situación de sus hijas..

 _Madre ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces... por favor…_ fue la respuesta de Perséfone desde su lugar al lado de su esposo…quien solo le dije que le dejara y evitara entrar en discusión…

Los Stoll solo sentaron en sus lugares, mientras que su padre fulminaba con la mirada a su suegra y viceversa…

 _Bien entonces empezare con el capítulo…_ Dijo Zeus antes de que comenzara una masacre entre Hermes y Deméter

Antes de volver a empezar fue interrumpido por el sonido, que informa que otro bote atraco en la orilla de la isla, esta vez, una mujer adulta de bellas facciones cabello castaño y ojos azules, se bajo de la pequeña embarcación y se acerco a la fogata, su rostro amable y tranquilo cautivo a muchos dioses, ella al percatarse de todas la miradas en ella, identifico una que la cautivo otra vez,

 _Ella es Sally Jackson, y madre Percy… ella puede ver a través de niebla…_ Dijo poseidon al ver que la mujer no podía razonar palabras.

 _Percy, donde esta mi hijo…_ fue la pregunta desesperada de la joven madre….

Una se desprendio de la fogata y fue a manos de Hestia, la cual leyó

" _Ella es Sally Jackson, madre de mi buen amigo Perseo, ella esta enterada de toda la situación de ustedes y su existencia, ahora me dirijo a ti querida Sally tu hijo esta a salvo, por favor siéntete tranquila y escucha la lectura de la trastadas de su hijo…Con esto aclarado me despido…"_

 _Bien, apolo por favor..._ Dijo Zeus y con ademan de su mano el nombrado ilumino a la nueva visitante en una luz amarillenta que le dio la información de todo lo que ha sucedido…

 _Oh mi dios…_ fue el comentario de Sally antes de caer desmayada presa del pánico por la locuras de su hijo…

Hestia se movió rápido y fue donde la joven madre y la llevo a su lado, pues era su suegra después de todo la debía de mantener cómoda y ah gusto, con pequeño llamado a apolo le pedio que por favor calmara su errática respiración y la despertara…

 _Hola querida…_ fueron la dulces palabras de Hestia para con su suegra… _Yo soy Hestia, la Diosa del Hogar,_ _la salud, y la familia… es un placer conocerte_ _, estamos en la isla de los bienaventurados y lo que se informó con el poder de apolo es todo lo que hijo está haciendo pero no tienes de que preocuparte_ , _el está bien…_

H-ho-hola, el placer es mío… Gracias, y también gracias por la ayuda…siento lo de hace rato…

 _No tienes por qué disculparte, mas importante te encuentras bien…_ fue la pregunta de Poseidón desde su lugar….

 _S-Si, gracias…_ fue la respuesta de Sally

 _Seguiré con la lectura si no hay más interrupciones…_ dijo Zeus un poco exasperado….

 **Capítulo 6: Thoughts of a Dying Atheist**

 **Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar. De no haber sido por la presencia de Clar y la distracción que nos brindaba la música del iPod, nos hubiésemos muerto del aburrimiento. Al menos aproveché esos dos días para descansar y dejar que mis pulmones no hagan un sobreesfuerzo innecesario, o tendría que inventar una muy buena excusa, cuando me sorprendan comiendo más ambrosia de la necesaria.**

 _Me preocupa tu salud…_ dijo thalia al lado de padre, sentada en el sillón de cuero sin adornos.

 **NI me esforcé en intentar pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este que los pasajeros iban leyendo, pero con un poco de ayuda de la niebla que puso Clarisse no podían reconocerme.**

 _Muy buena…_ Dijo Grover

 **El** _ **Trenton Register—News**_ **mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. En la línea temporal anterior me había enterado que la gente veía que sostenía un palo de lacrosse.**

 _La niebla ayuda mucho…_ Dijo Hermes que ahora entendía a la perfección el por qué, del desliz de Poseidón con la mortal…

 **En el pie de la foto habían puesto un pequeño resumen de lo que había hecho sin verdadera intención desde que había dejado con mi madre la casa en donde vivíamos con el estúpido cabrón de Ugliano.**

 _Nunca le eh oído hablar así de feo, ya me escuchara cuando le vea…Dijo_ Sally, haciendo que Hestia a su lado asintiera, por el vocabulario de su esposo

 **-Coleccionando más artículos para tu álbum? – escuché decir a una mujer delante de mí, sentada al lado de un Grover que estaba durmiendo con la cara pegada a la ventanilla mientras chorreaba baba por su barbilla.**

 _No hacía falta tanta descripción amigo…._

 **-Nunca entendí la necesidad que tenías en preguntar lo obvio…Caos- respondo, dejando de lado el recorte del periódico y me ponía a jugar con el pelo de Clar mientras ella dormía sobre mi hombro.**

Todos los dioses estaban atónitos por la aparición de Caos, otra vez en la lectura…

 **-Veo que ya has encontrado a dos de ellas. Cómo lo llevas? – me preguntó con un tono curioso, mientras escondía una sonrisa en su seria cara.**

 **-Bastante bien si soy honesto. Tia no sabe que sé sobre su verdadera filiación, pero me es más interesante como se transforma su carita cada vez que le tomo el pelo- le comento con una sonrisa suave.**

Todos miraron con una sonrisa en sus caras como Hestia inflaba sus mejillas y hacia un puchero en reproche cual niña pequeña….

 **-Y con la muchacha a tu lado? –**

 **-Clar ha estado comportándose de la misma manera que lo hacía antes, juguetonamente, pero peligrosa a la vez. Estoy feliz de que ella esté a mi lado en este mismo instante. Si hubiese sido Chase, como la vez anterior, ya la habría estrangulado con su propio collar del campamento- le respondo mientras hago unas caricias en la mejilla de Clarisse.**

Clarisse asintió en afirmación por la descripción, esa era su actitud…

Annabeth se estremeció un poco ante la mención de su nombre…

Mientras Sally la miraba arrepentida, sin poder creer que era verdad todo lo que sucedía, con ella…

 **-Me alegro de que estés recuperando esa actitud que te identificaba…al menos con tus esposas. Y también me alegra que no hayas cometido ningún asesinato aún- me dice Caos con una sonrisa burlona, haciéndome gemir por la tomadura de pelo.**

 _Mi hijo no es ningún asesino…_ reclamo Sally un poco enfadada…

 **-Ja, ja…muy gracioso de tu parte. A qué has venido realmente? – le pregunto seriamente, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos oscuros con pequeños brillos en ellos.**

 _Si que tiene agallas el chico para, hacer algo asi a la mismísima Caos…_ **Dijo Hades**

 **-Quería saber cómo estaba tu estado de salud? No debes de esforzarte demasiado, te lo he advertido antes y algunas veces eres demasiado cabeza dura como para hacerme caso-**

 _Siempre es asi…_ Dijo Sally moviendo la cabeza en negación por la actitud de su hijo…

 **-Lo llevo bastante bien. Algunas dolencias por momentos, pero al menos no me estoy desangrando por dentro continuamente como lo hacía antes. Y sabes perfectamente que sigo tus recomendaciones, lo que pasa es que eres muy densa por momentos- le respondo toscamente, tratando de ocultar todo rastro de humor en mi voz.**

 **-Si…densa…luego no vengas a pedirme ayuda Perseo. Adiós, nos veremos luego- me dice con un tono ofendido el cual estaba fingiendo, para luego despedirse y besarme en la frente como siempre lo hace.**

 **-Adiós Caos- le respondo, agradeciendo que al menos ella sepa sobre mi secreto, porque así tengo a alguien con quien platicar sobre ello.**

 **Pasé el resto del día leyendo fragmentos de mi libro, o en ocasiones escuchando un poco de música mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.**

 _Esperen…ese es mi hijo de Verdad?…_ pregunto Sally… _ese es Percy? Nuestro hijo…_ Pregunto a Poseidón… _O es otro? Por qué, yo que recuerde, él era muy reacio a leer cuando le mandaba y a hacerlo por gusto, simplemente es una locura…_

 _Si, Sally ese es Percy, Nuestro percy…_ Dijo Poseidón una Sonrisa en su rostro…sin percibir el cambio de humor de Deméter, llenada de Celos…

 _Siempre fue salvaje y sin control, no le gustaban los libros para nada desde niño…_ Dijo Sally un poco feliz, de que su se interesase por los estudios…

 _Todo eso lo saco de él, no te preocupes tu buena inteligencia siempre estuvo allí, y me encargaré de que sea mejor…_ Le dijo Hestia a Sally en su trono, en un tono tranquilizador escuchado solo por ella, mientras la diosa miraba de soslayo a la diosa de la sabiduría. Sally por su parte solo asintió feliz, por el comentario de Hestia pero aun no entendía el porqué de su actitud tan amable hacia ella…

 **Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, me vio y saludó con la mano. A lo que le devolví con una sonrisa sincera. Extrañaba a los ponis fiesteros.**

 _OOHh mi fieles hermanos…._ Dijo Quiron en señal de recuerdo…causando un bufido por parte de lupa

 **Por la tarde, vi al león de Nemea. En ese momento tuve un breve sentimiento nostálgico al recordar la misión que compartí con Zoe y Bianca. Esta vez todo saldrá bien, ellas vivirán, me repetiré eso todo el tiempo como si se tratase de un mantra.**

Las aludidas en la lectura se dieron una mirada buscando respuestas que no encontraron…

 **El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. Yo les dije que nos alcanzaba para literas, pero llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo en que íbamos a dormir en nuestros asientos en caso de que algo o alguien nos atacase y tengamos que escapar.**

" _Bien pensado…"_ Fue el pensamiento rápido de Athenea y Artemisa…. Y procedieron a hacer lo de siempre con su libreta…

 **Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Clar y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo para que los demás pasajeros no se diesen cuenta.**

 **-Estabas hablando con alguien mientras estaba dormida? – me preguntó repentinamente Clar.**

 _Oh-Oh-..._ Fue el comentario de Leo, con una sonrisa zorruna…

 **-Perdona? – oh dioses, espero que no la haya visto, no se pondrá en modo "celosa", y eso no es algo que quiera ver por ahora.**

 _Depende de tu respuesta…_ Dijo Clarisse con cara de pocos amigos…

 **-Hace un momento, cuando estaba durmiendo, me pareció oírte hablar- dijo mientras me miraba con sus hermosos ojos, lo que debería estar prohibido ya que casi siempre consigue que me confiese.**

 _Venga, no puedes enfadarte con, tu tienes una "linda Sonrisa" según tu mismo, asi que nosotras debemos de tener algo a nuestro favor, no me vengas con prohibido ahora niñito…_ Fue lo dijo Afrodita un poco molesta por la situación…

 **-Estaba leyendo en voz alta, ya que me dio la impresión de que cada vez que hablaba mientras dormías, se te formaba una linda sonrisa en tu cara. Y como te quedaba muy bien, me propuse a jugar con tu cabello mientras leía- le digo con una sonrisa juguetona haciéndola sonrojar, mientras que en mi mente decía algo parecido a** _ **"por favor que se la crea, por favor que se la crea!".**_

Todos miraron a Clarisse esperando una reacción pero esta ni se inmuto….

 **Viendo que finalmente se creyó mi mentira, le sonreí mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo y me disponía a acariciar su pelo, haciendo que el sueño le gane de nuevo. Cuando escuché un suave ronquido, me relajé y me acerqué despacio hacia su cara, besando suavemente su sien. Aún no es tiempo para que ella sepa mis secretos más íntimos. Aún no.**

" _ **No te presionare, pero espero que sea pronto"…**_

 **Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississippi hasta Saint Louis.**

 **Estiré el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que aún a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra, en medio de la ciudad.**

Athenea palideció en exasperación por el comentario del chico sobre ese gran monumento y procedió a anotar dos puntos negativos, con suficiente fuerza para arrugar la hoja de la lista, un punto por el comentario, y el otro era por que hizo el comentario…si se enteraba alguien de la lista le diría que es simplemente lo mismo, pero a ella le daba igual…

 **Pero sabía perfectamente que, si lo decía cerca de Tena, ella me iba a ensartar con su lanza repetidas veces.**

Athenea solo asintió

 **Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.**

 **Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:**

 **-Comida- cuando no chico cabra…cuando no.**

G-Man, Solo miraba avergonzado el suelo al lado de Quiron, pues Rachel se había cambiado de asiento a otro lado de la Señora Sally en el trono de Lady Hestia, quedando solo ellas tres en el asiento del hogar, y la familia, mientras Quiron estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas al lado de grover…

 **Entonces tuve una brillante idea…no de esas en donde destruyo cosas, si no de esas en que fastidio descomunalmente a la gente.**

 _Y todavía no me decido cual es peor…_ Dijo Grover

 **-Venga, chico cabra. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural- le dije con una sonrisa, mientras despertaba a Clar.**

 **-Turismo – me preguntó mi amor mientras se estiraba como un gato, haciendo que parte de su remera se levantara, revelando parte de su abdomen.**

Clarisse solo se sonrojo un poco…

 **-El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir, sacarme unas fotos y luego refregárselas en la cara a la hija de Atenea- les digo con una sonrisa brillante.**

Annabeth solo soltaba maldiciones en susurros, inaudibles o ignorados por todos…

 **Grover y Clarisse intercambiaron miradas.**

 **Yo sabía que a Grover no le agradaba tanto la idea ya que la traidora era supuestamente su amiga.**

 _No conocía su verdadera cara hasta ahora…_ dijo Grover lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a Annabeth…

 **Pero a Clar le importaba una mierda si Chase era feliz o no. En cualquier caso, éramos dos contra uno en la idea de ir al arco.**

 **Grover se encogió de hombros. Sabia decisión G-man, un paso más a ser el nuevo señor de lo salvaje.**

 **-Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale- repitió la misma frase que la primera vez.**

 _No creo que ese bar exista en el mundo mortal…_ Dijo Hermes con futuras ideas de comercio…

 **El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. Aproveché que en una tienda de souvenirs vendían cámaras de fotos, y me compré una. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero el guía turístico que iba con nuestro grupo no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarnos gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí esta vez.**

 _Era una gran tortura…_ Dijo Grover recordando…

 **No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila. Sabiendo perfectamente que, dentro de unos minutos, tendríamos el inevitable encuentro con Equidna y la Quimera.**

Todos se preocuparon por lo que venía a continuación

 **-Hueles algo? – Clar le preguntó a Grover.**

 _Mis Sentidos son totalmente nulos, bajo tierra…_ Dijo Grover…

 **Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar. Pero sabía que era en vano, el hecho de estar bajo tierra, afecta inmediatamente sus sentidos.**

 **-Estamos bajo tierra. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos- dijo con cara de asco.**

 **-Te quedan gominolas azules? – le pregunté porque primero, quería que dejen de preocuparse ya que yo los iba a cuidar de cualquier problema que surgiese, y segundo porque hace mucho tiempo que no comía dulces.**

 **Antes de meternos en el ascensor, detuve a Grover y a Clar y les dije que tenía un presentimiento, de como si un monstruo estuviese detrás de nuestro rastro.**

Sally sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, por la preocupación, Hestia y Rachel se dieron a la tarea de calmar los nervios de su suegra acariciando ligeramente su espalda en sentimiento de compañía

 **Les pedí por favor que una vez que subamos al arco, que se queden detrás de mí ante cualquier acontecimiento. Grover acepto sin rechistar, pero sabía perfectamente que a Clar no le gustaba que le digan que hacer, pero al final aceptó cuando la chantajee con comprarle algo.**

 _Que fácil te convencen, nop…_ fue el comentario burlon de Thalia

 **Nos metimos al endemoniado ascensor. Había dominado mi fobia a los espacios cerrados, pero no significaba que estuviese a gusto en lugares así.**

 _No puedes encerrar al agua…_ dijo Poseidon molestando a sus hermanos… por saber que el tiene razón

 **Al menos con esto logré convencer a Thalía que suba a lugares altos conmigo para superar su miedo, si lo superaba le daba un premio, pero si fallaba, ella tendría que vestirse como una muñeca Barbie.**

Thalia casi se desmaya al pensar en semejante castigo… _"es un monstruo"_ fue su pensamiento hacia él, por pensar en semejante castigo hacia ella

 **No hace falta decir que tuve que darle su merecido premio.**

Y la misma soltó un suspiro de alivio al saber que no perdió lo apuesta

 **Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Equidna, la madre de todos los monstruos, y su fiel hijo, la Quimera.**

Sally estaba aún más nerviosa que antes…

 **Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Había olvidado que este lugar tenía un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó nuevamente la experiencia.**

 **-No tienen padres? - Equidna nos preguntó…tuve que morderme la lengua para decirle a la gorda desagradable que podía meterse la curiosidad por su gigantesco y amorfo culo.**

 _Perseo Jackson cuando te vea te lavare esa lengua con jabon…_ dijo un poco enfadada liberando la tensión que dominaba el lugar…

 **-Se han quedado abajo. Les asustan las alturas- respondió Grover, de la misma manera que la perra de Chase lo había hecho la primera vez.**

 **-Oh, pobrecillos- ooohhhh! La pobre señora ahora se preocupa por unas meras personas. Hipócrita.**

 **La Quimera gruñó y su madre le dijo:**

 **-Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate-**

 **-Se llama** _ **Igito?**_ **Pobre chucho- le digo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, esperando ver su cara.**

 _TU irreverencia y desfachatez puede costarte caro Héroe…_ dijo Zeus…recibiendo mirada de acusatoria, puesto que es el menos idóneo para decir eso…

 **-No- contestó secamente, para luego empezar a sonreír "maniacamente" …dioses, no sé cómo era que le tenían miedo…**

 _El chico de verdad es temerario, rayando en lo estúpido nop_ … fue el comentario sarcástico de Hades

 **Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada. Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. Empecé a tomar fotos, del monumento, de Grover mientras comía gominolas, de Clar sonriendo distraídamente, e incluso le saqué una foto a Equidna cuando miraba a otro lado.**

 _Buenos Recuerdo…_ Dijo Leo en broma tratando de aliviar mas la tensión del aire, que se podía cortan con un cuchillo sin filo…y lo logro (a medias)

 **El guía de turno no dejaba de hablar de los soportes estructurales, las ventanas y el suelo. Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.**

 **Hice que Grover y Clarisse se quedaran conmigo, vimos a toda la gente subir a una cabina del ascensor. Esta vez el guía y la familia de tres, habían logrado meterse dentro del elevador.**

 _Gracias al cielo…_ Dijo Grover recordando esa familia…

 **En la plataforma sólo quedábamos nosotros, con Equidna y la Quimera. Le sonreí socarronamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes. Disimuladamente hice una seña a mis compañeros para que se pongan detrás de mí.**

" _Valiente, Temerario y Protector"…_ pensó Artemisa, antes de escribir en su libreta, que estaba por terminarse….

 **El chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme. Realmente, esa cosa estaba colmándome la paciencia, un ladrido más y lo congelaba en un maldito cubo de hielo.**

 _Y otra vez ese lenguaje…_

 **-Bueno, bueno, hijito. Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable- dijo la gorda monstruosa.**

 **El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.**

 **-Oiga, perdone, acaba de llamar hijo a ese chucho? – pregunté tratando de que revele su verdadera forma.**

 **-Quimera, querido. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos- si como no…ni siquiera un miope cometería tal error.**

 **Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil. Siempre he pensado que Tifón tuvo que ser muy valiente como para tener hijos con esta gorda horrible.**

 _Los monstruos no aprecian mucho la belleza…_ dijo Afrodita….

 **La Quimera en su forma de perro pequeño ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un doberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido. Debí de haber traído algunas pastillas de menta conmigo, al menos su pronta estadía en el Tártaro no tendrá mal aliento.**

 **Pude sentir detrás de mí que Clar tenía su lanza preparada para atacar en cuanto la oportunidad se presente. Grover, a pesar de estar prácticamente orinándose en sus pantalones, había sacado unas latas de su mochila y estaba listo para lanzarlas.**

 _No hacia falta, tanta descripción_ ….dijo grover…

 **No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa por sus acciones. Al menos esta vez no destruiré nada, lo cual es para mí ganancia, ya que Tena no intentará matarme.**

" _Muy bueno, para ti…"_ pensó athenea

 **Equidna dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa. Pero para mí, se parecía más a un globo que estaba desinflándose. Un tanto hilarante en mi mente, a lo que tuve que concentrarme muy duro para no reírme en su cara.**

 **Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna! - Ehhh…acaso ella esperaba en este momento que tire unas serpentinas o que haya un juego de luces?**

Poseidón le lanzo miradas de furia a Zeus…mientras Sally estaba aguantándose las ganas de desmayarse

 **-Acaso tu intención es que deba quedarme asombrado por qué un oso hormiguero viajó desde Australia para darme una visita? – le pregunto con cara de palo, mientras podía oír una risita disimulada de Clar y un suspiro atragantado de Grover.**

 _Sip… definitivamente es su mismo percy, señora Sally…_ dijo Thalía negando con la cabeza, por la actitud despreocupada de percy

Sally solo forzó una sonrisa entre nervios dando a entender a lo que, se refirió Thalía

 **Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.**

 **Detesto que la gente diga eso! Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, mi hijo va a destruirte! – cuantas veces habré escuchado esa frase…y encima nunca funciona.**

 **Antes de que la Quimera pudiese avanzar, alcé mi mano de una forma que significaría que se detenga. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el monstruo obedeció, lo que me dio tiempo de continuar con el plan que tenía ideado en mi cabeza.**

Todos estaban atentos a los cambios de la situación…

 **-En serio es eso de que Zeus te envió? Por qué no creo que él se arriesgue a que muera por tus manos y su querido rayo no regrese? – le pregunto, tratando de que la madre de todos los monstruos revele su verdadera afiliación.**

 _Aja…yo no la envie…_ dijo Zeus un poco alegre… _"Creo"_ pensó preocupado

 **Vi la duda en su respuesta, mientras trataba de formar una respuesta. La Quimera estaba esperando ordenes todavía, intercalando miradas con su madre y nosotros.**

 **-Qué crees que dices semidiós!? Acaso dudas que alguien como yo desobedecería las órdenes del rey del Olimpo? – si en realidad estás esperando que me crea esa mentira estúpida, entonces me estás confundiendo groseramente con Ares.**

 _Yo si lo dudo…_ Dijo Hades…

 **-Quieres una respuesta honesta o una mentira que endulce tus oídos? Ten en cuenta que mi madre me enseño que no debo mentir…- bueno…eso puede que sea cierto, pero no lo sigo al pie de la letra. Lo siento mamá!**

 _Aun tienes mucho, que explicar jovencito…_ Dijo Sally

 **-Insinúas que estoy mintiendo!? Hijo! Avanza hacia el semidiós! – chilló nuevamente la gorda.**

 **-Aguarda! Lo siento, vale? No fue mi intención tocar una fibra sensible en uno de los monstruos más renombrados en la historia griega- suave Jackson, aún mantienes ese toque para adular a tus enemigos.**

 _Buena estrategia…_ Dijo Athenea y con recelo anoto un punto a favor del chico, todavía no superaba el insulto del monumento…

 **-Percy? Qué rayos estás haciendo? Quieres que nos maten? – escuchaba susurrar en mi oído a Clarisse mientas G-man estaba castañeando sus dientes.**

 **-Tú confía en mí Clar…en todo caso si fallo, te doy completo permiso para que patees mi culo todo el viaje hasta el inframundo- le respondo tratando de tranquilizarla.**

Ooohh pero que entusiasta….Dijo Clarisse con sarcasmo…

 **-En serio dices que soy uno de los monstruos más renombrados en la historia? – mordió y hasta diría que se tragó el anzuelo…vaya si hasta es peor que Procrustes.**

 **-Qué va! Si no me crees, pues pregúntale a cualquier dios que te encuentres…Es más, me dejarías que te tome una foto a ti y a tu hijo juntos? Digo…para tenerla de recuerdo- sé que dirás que sí gorda estúpida, no aguantas que alguien como Kämpe intente sacarte tu lugar.**

 **Pude sentir que Clar estaba prácticamente perdida ante lo sucedido. No la culpo, si yo estuviese en su lugar, también pensaría que he perdido la cabeza ante semejante pregunta.**

 _Siempre crei que estabas loco_ , dijo Thalia con una Sonrisa… _y ahora, lo sé, estas realmente loco de atar… "y te amo por eso" se guardo eso ultimo en pensamientos para ella misma…_

 **-No veo cual es el problema en darle una última voluntad a un moribundo y sus amigos. Ven hijo, dejemos que el diosecillo nos tome una foto y luego podrás comértelo- dijo Equidna, mostrándome una sonrisa con sus dientes podridos.**

 **Genial…tan solo genial, no puedo creer que sea tan idiota como para caer en una mentira tan simple como esa. Al menos a mí, Medusa me había nublado los sentidos de mi mente para atraerme a su lugar. Pero esta "mujer" no tenía excusas.**

 _Quieres terminar de matarla de una vez…y largarte de allí …_ dijo Sally Preocupada…

 **-Por favor pónganse juntos. Uno al lado del otro. Y por favor sonrían- les digo mientras simulo sacar mi cámara de mi morral.**

Athena fue la única, en captar todo el plan del chico y sonrio en admiración, por tal plan…

 **Supe que tanto Grover como mi amor estaban viendo lo que estaba por hacer, se hicieron unos pasos para atrás, conociendo perfectamente el efecto que podía producir.**

 **-Bien…así como están es perfecto. Por favor no se muevan, no quisiera que la foto saliese borrosa. Ahora sonrían por favor…y envíenles mis saludos a su patrón- les digo mientras saco mi botín de guerra.**

 **-Qué quier…-intentó gritarme Equidna, pero ya era tarde.**

 **La cabeza de Medusa estaba fuera del morral, y el paño negro que lo envolvía fue retirado rápidamente, haciendo que los ojos de la Gorgona se abran inmediatamente y petrifiquen en instantes a la madre de todos los monstruos y a su hijo, el híbrido de tres animales.**

Y toda la tensión del lugar se relajó como el caer de una cortina… por fin termino la tortura de Equidna y Quimera…pensó Poseidón

 **Dos estatuas de lo más horribles estaban delante de nosotros. Su fealdad creo que no podía imitar a la del cabronazo de Gabe, pero se acercaban bastante.**

Sally recordó lo Gabe…y no supo que hacer…

 **Envolví nuevamente la cabeza de Medusa y la guardé en el morral. Me di la vuelta e hice frente a mis compañeros de viaje.**

 **-Tú…tú…tú dime que no hiciste lo que hiciste? – me preguntó Grover mirándome con sus grandes ojos de cabra.**

 **-Puede que sea posible que haya hecho lo que tú crees que yo hice. Tú qué piensas Clar, crees que yo hice lo que Grover piensa que yo hice? – decidí divertirme un rato con sus caras de sorpresa con preguntas inútiles ante los hechos.**

 **-Pues yo creo que hiciste lo que Grover cree que hiciste. Lo cual no sé decidirme en decirte si fue la idea más brillante que he visto en mi vida, o la más estúpida e imprudente- Clar me dije mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos…**

 _Creo que la segunda es la mejor opción…_ Dijo Grover…

 **Me había metido en problemas.**

 **Como el dios disfrazado de semidiós valiente que soy…retrocedí unos pasos.**

 _Ooh…_ fue el comentario de los Bromistas de la reunión (entiéndase, Hermes y sus hijos, leo y apolo).

 **Créanme, nadie, y cuando digo nadie es nadie, tendría las bolas suficientes para hacer frente a los ojos brillantes de la mujer que aman cuando se acercan a uno furtivamente.**

Los Tres dioses Hermanos Palidecieron, en sus lugares conociendo fervientemente el sentimiento…

 **-Clar…? No me harás daño verdad? Nunca golpearías a una persona con anteojos, no? – le trato de distraer con preguntas banales.**

 _Tu no traes antejos…_ dijo Leo un poco confundido, y divertido…

 **-Percy…querido…tu no usas anteojos- diablos! Me había olvidado que estoy en mi cuerpo joven.**

Clarisse solo mostro una sonrisa de demonio en su rostro….

 **-Si te dejo que hagas lo que quieras a las estatuas con tu lanza, te haría feliz? – pregunto desesperadamente, a lo que pude ver una sonrisa fulminante en la hermosa cara de la hija de Ares. Había logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión.**

 _Rayos…_ fue el comentario en derrota de Clarisse, pues sabe no puede resistirse a romper cosas…

 **-En serio? – me dijo con una cara adorable a lo que no le pude negar su pedido.**

 **Verla disfrutar en destruir de a poco las formas petrificadas de Equidna y la Quimera, fue un tanto tranquilizador. Mejor ellos que sufran bajo el poder de la lanza que mi trasero.**

 _Ya lo creo hijo…_ Dijo Poseidón recordando malos momentos con Anfítrite

 **-Grover, aunque no me creas, le estoy agradeciendo a cualquier deidad por haberme salvado de la furia de Clarisse. Espero que tú nunca pases por esto- le dije en un susurro a mi amigo el chico cabra, el cual asintió ferozmente.**

 _Ohh, creeme, no quiero pasar por eso…_ dijo grover…

 **Luego de haber pulverizado a los dos monstruos, Clar volvió a donde me encontraba con Grover saltando como una niña pequeña. No pude evitar formar una sonrisa en mi cara por los recuerdos nostálgicos. Antes de que me diese cuenta, ella había pasado sus manos por mi cuello, y me estaba besando plenamente en los labios.**

Decir que todos quedaron en shock por tal acto repentino…seria un eufemismo,

Una suave brisa golpeo nuevamente a Clarisse haciéndolo, cerrar inconscientemente sus ojos y sentir el beso que le dio a percy.

Mientras que Clarisse mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo, con sonrojo notorio en su rostro, luego de aquella "brisita", dos diosa, y dos semidiosas le lanzaban miradas iracundas de celos mientras dos romanas miradas de indignación, y dos hijas del pasado, la miraban incrédula, y con sonrojo por su actitud después de todo ellas eran de tiempos antiguos…y este tiempo para ellos era extraño…

 **-Gracias por el regalo Percy- y con eso se dirigió al elevador para bajar de aquí.**

 **Si tuviese un espejo delante de mí en este mismo momento, podría ver mi sonrisa comemierda que adorna mi cara.**

Y con eso dicho los Stoll su padre, apolo y leo estallaron en carcajadas, a las cuales al rato le acompaño el resto de los ocupantes de la reunión a exención de las mencionadas anteriormente

 **El punto bueno de todo esto, es que, no destruí un monumento nacional. A lo que podía sumar también que me deshice de Equidna y la Quimera. Por no contar que me gané un beso de mi amor, a lo que todavía estoy recordándolo con una sonrisa en mi cara.**

 **El punto malo, es que no pude salir en las noticias, lo que implica que no podré tener unas páginas del periódico con una nota nombrándome. Pero al menos, Grover le sacó una foto a Clar mientras destruía las estatuas. Eso compensa mi amargura.**

Y de la fogata salió desprendida un pedazo de papel que cayó en manos de grover, quien atónito con lo que veía, lo mostro a los otro, mostrando la imagen de una chicha de unos 14 años destrozando unas estatuas, con una lanza y una notoria sonrisa en su cara… luego de dejar le entrego la foto a su dueña quien aún no podía creer, el hecho de que la foto apareciera allí para ella era un gran suceso, tomo la foto y guardo en uno de sus bolsillos…

 **Ahora tengo que inventar una excusa para vayamos al Río Mississippi y encontrarme con la náyade.**

Todas las Ladys Jackson aceptadas (entiendase, Clar, Thal, Tia, Red, Dite ), se pusieron en alerta por los celos…

 **-Chicos, no quiero serles de molestia, pero siento un tirón en dirección al río…- el tono de duda siempre ayuda cuando uno quiere inventar un motivo.**

 **-Quizás sea un llamado de tu padre Percy. No puedes negarte a una llamada del dios del mar- dijo Grover mirándome.**

 _Gracias, chico cabra…_ dijo Poseidón al Satiro…

 _Y usted también…rayos…_ suspiro el Señor de la naturaleza…

 **-Están seguros? Pregunto porque no quiero que nos retrasemos más- me siento mal en engañarles de esta manera, pero necesito mantener algunos hechos lo más cercano posible a como fueron en la línea temporal anterior.**

" _El efecto mariposa"_ pensó Athenea

 **-Si tu padre te está llamando, debe de ser por algo importante Percy. Vamos, te acompañaremos hasta allí para que puedas ver que es lo que quiere- declaró Clarisse, mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba prácticamente a rastras.**

 **Realmente debo empezar a hacer más ejercicio. Es imposible que ella siga siendo más alta que yo, y que tenga más fuerza inclusive. Si ella quisiese, prácticamente podría llevarme en sus hombros como una bolsa de papas.**

 _Ohh eso es una buena idea…_

 **No es que me moleste la idea, ya que vería durante todo el viaje su hermoso trasero…Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes!**

Clarisse se sonrojo…pero no desecho la idea de hacerlo…pensado que debes en cuando es bueno recompesar al espeso, y si este admira su cuerpo es algo bueno…

 **Llegamos a donde estaba el McDonald's flotante del cual salí la primera vez. Al ver que no salía nada, les dije que a lo mejor debía de meterme en el agua. Ellos comprendieron mi hipótesis y me dijeron que vaya no más.**

 **Debo admitir que había olvidado a propósito lo asqueroso que estaba este río. La contaminación cada dos brazadas. Basura por doquier.**

Demeter y Grover le lanzaron una mirada de furia a Poseidón por situación por la cual estaba el rio

 **Esperando a que la náyade llegue, empecé a usar un poco de mi energía divina para hacer hundirse en la tierra todo aquello que sea residuo orgánico, y las demás cosas como plásticos y latas, las empujaba hacia la superficie, justo al lado del local de hamburguesas.**

Deméter se alegró al oír que el chico cuidada así la naturaleza y no le gustaba la contaminación, de echo pensaba seriamente en que sus hijas harían muy buena paraje con el chico…

 **Debido a la cantidad inconmensurable de mugre que se hallaba, la energía que tuve que utilizar fue un poco demasiado para mi estado de semidiós. El hecho de estar en el agua ayudó a que mis pulmones no empiecen a sangrar inmediatamente, pero apenas salga a la superficie, debería de comer un cubo de ambrosia para hacer curar las heridas internas.**

" _Esa enfermedad me preocupa"_ fue el pensamiento esposas aceptadas, amigos, padre y madre por igual…

 **Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.**

 **Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Me había olvidado lo parecida que era a mi madre. Me moría de ganas por abrazarla. Tantos años habían pasado. Mis hijos nunca pudieron conocer a su abuela.**

Sally solo se colocó su mano en la boca presa de la sorpresa y del asombro…

 **-Buenas tardes señorita. Por un momento creí que era mi mamá, pero luego recordé que eso era imposible- le dije mientras una mueca inconsciente se formaba en mi cara tras haber recordado lo anterior.**

 **«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»**

 **-Qué? – hora de continuar con la actuación.**

 **«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica. Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»**

 **-Creo que deberías corroborar esa última oración señorita mensajera- le digo con una sonrisa humilde.**

 **«Eh? Pero qué ha sucedido? Lo has hecho tú?»**

 **-Creí que, si este río era un lugar más limpio, las náyades que la habiten no tendrían tantos problemas para solucionar sus problemas desde aquí- una mentira diciendo la verdad, Hermes estaría tan orgullo de mí.**

 _Y lo estoy…._ dijo Hermes con una sonrisa

 **«No puedo quedarme, valiente. Ve a Santa Mónica! Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho! Y no confíes en los regalos de…» - dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara a modo de agradecimiento.**

 _Odio cuando eso pasa…._ dijo leo, al cabo de unos segundos vio las miradas concentradas en el supo que entendieron lo dijo… _me refiero a no terminen un mensaje o algo y lo dejen asi…_ explico para todos

 **Su voz se desvaneció.**

 **Después me sacudí el barro residual con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.**

 **Salí al lado del McDonald's flotante. Clar y Grover estaban esperándome mientras escuchaban música del iPod.**

 **Les conté sobre el mensaje de la dama subacuática. Pero decidí omitir el hecho de que ahora es río esté más limpio que antes de que me zambulla.**

 **-Guau! Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre- exclamó Grover súper emocionado.**

 **Antes de que Clarisse pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con un periodista que daba una noticia y casi me largo una carcajada cuando dijo:**

 **-Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría estar desaparecido, ha sido visto en el Gateway Arch. Según el informe de la gente que trabaja aquí y los turistas, parece que el chico Jackson está siendo acompañado por dos adolescentes más. El muchacho coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.**

 **Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.**

 **-Parece que después de todo, voy a tener algo más con que llenar mi álbum de recuerdos como fugitivo- dije para exasperación de Grover y la diversión de Clar.**

 **Conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de Saint Louis.**

 **Dejé que Grover duerma en el asiento de enfrente, mientras que yo sostenía a mi amor en mi regazo, haciéndole caricias en la espalda y dejándole suaves besos en el hueco de su cuello. Logrando que se duerma con un pequeño rubor en su cara.**

 _Que manera mas mona de dormir…_ Dijo Rachel imaginándose a en ella durmiendo asi…

 _Bien termino el capítulo_ Dijo un Zeus aliviado de que Equidna no matase a Perseo… antes de continuar, se oyó el sonido característico de un bote llegar a la isla, del cual se bajó un joven chico de entre 12 a 13 años, un rostro travieso, ojos verdes como el océano y un rebelde cabello azabache, al estar frente a los reunidos, Sally se levantó corriendo y abrazo a su hijo, _hola mama_ fue el comentario tranquilo del chico, al separarse del abrazo, recorrió con la vista a los reunidos los cuales estaban en shock por conocer al chico del libro, grover salió a abrazar a su amigo, pero este le miro extrañado, y pregunto _" hombre, cuando fue que creciste tanto, y mira tienes cuernos en la cabezas"_ dijo sorprendiendo a todos con una sonrisa, por lo cual creyeron que les estaba tomando el pelo, las chichas salieron de su momento de aturdidas, y fueron a abrazarlo, la primera en llegar fue Thalía, con una sonrisa de victoria se dirigía a abrazar a su amado, pero este reacio y con mirada de sorpresa, retrocedió y dijo las palabras más dolientes que Thalía pudo sentir … _"Quien eres tú"_

* * *

 _ **Aqu** **í** **Terminó** **el capítulo….**_

 _ **Y por favor sigo esperando por el castigo de ares, fue muy bueno el que distes "**_ Manytag73589"… _**pero quiero mas opiniones…**_

 _ **Una pregunta, como se podrían llamar las esposas de percy entre ellas?**_

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Por favor, comenten y dejen sus criticas, ya sean buenas o malas. Solo así me ayudarán a mejorar.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Buenas las tengan amigos y enemigos lectores este es un proyecto dado por Hitsuzen278 sobre un leyendo de su historia**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta historia, y comentan, siguen o dan favorito.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Manytag73589**_ _ **: creo que no me entendiste, bien o quizás no me supe explicar, están muy buenos tus apodos o motes, pero cuando me refiero a como se deben de llamar entre ellas es…no se explicarme por letras, pero te doy un ejemplo… todo tu salón de clases aun si no se hablan todos y lo que sea todos son compañeros de clases, cierto, asi se pueden llamar entre todos "compañeros de clases" en la familia igual aun si son lejanos, siguen siendo familia y entre todos se dicen "familia"… es eso a lo que me refiero, si alguien tiene una idea sobre como llamarse entre ellas, leo sugerencias, y no digan "compañeras de amante" por qué suena (se lee) raro… el otro castigo que das, recuerda que la apuesta es entre una Semidiosa (Piper) y un dios (Ares) es decir no puedo hacer que un semidos le quite su autoridad a un dios, no estamos en el mundo de "Campione!"…**_

 _ **Darckaiser2005**_ _ **: Lo de colocar mas comentarios lo aclare en el capitulo 7, y lo de colocar a los demás a leer, recuerda que todos los Semidioses (Excepto Frank) tienen dislexia…pero no es imposible hacerlo….**_

* * *

 _ **Acotaciones:**_

 _ **Lamento haberles dejado un final asi (la verdad nop)…pero en el momento de escribirlo, mi mente estaba ociosa, y salio asi y pues asi se quedo… mi pensado era esperar un poco mas, pero apareció, y bueno ya que…**_

 _ **No se Siga publicando asi de seguido, ya empezó, otra vez el martirio de la universidad, y las presentaciones finales de mi proyecto….digamos que esos capítulos de seguido, eran un regalo por haberme perdido antes (la misma razón de ahora), pero tratare de hacer lo posible de no ausentarme tanto…. Asi que no me odien si me desaparezco un tiempo…**_

* * *

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

* * *

Todos Quedaron aturdidos por las palabras de percy, nadie se esperaba eso…Thalía negándose a creer que fuera verdad, pensó que era una de las típicas bromas de su amado, así que decidió dejarle pasar, formo una buena sonrisa,… _Vamos sesos de algas, no me reconoces,…_ Dijo Thalía, pero al momento de ver la expresión de sorpresa de percy, perdió su sonrisa y se deprimió, _Lo siento, pero de verdad no sabes quién soy?_ Pregunto Thalía con un poco de esperanza a ser reconocida…

 _No, se quién eres, solo reconozco a mi madre, un poco a Grover, pues ahora tiene cuernos en su cabeza y al Señor Brunner…pero fuera de ellos no reconozco a nadie, quienes son todos?_ Pregunto extrañado percy…

 _Ohh percy_ … Dijo Sally un poco triste…

 _Mama en dónde estamos?..._ Pregunto percy un poco confundido con el lugar…

 _Cariño, no sé cómo explicarte todo esto…_ Sally estaba preocupada sobre como comentar todo a percy o por dónde empezar… _dime hijo como llegaste aquí…_

 _En la estación de trenes cerca de la escuela, tome un taxi…_ Dijo percy antes de lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a grover, por dejarlo varado en la estación… _y quien conducía era una amable señora que se parecía mucho a ti, después de un rato hablando, me pidió que le prestara el baño, porque cuando íbamos en el camino se bajó a ayudar a unos ancianos que se quedaron varados, a causa de la tormenta y le ayudo con su auto, y toda su ropa se ensucio, yo le dije que quizás tu podrías prestarlo algo, ya sabes, no se veía como una mala persona,…_ relato percy…recordando un sentimiento de tanta paz al estar con ella que le sorprendió … _pero al llegar a casa, estaba vacía y cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto, estaba el bote, la señora, se apareció detrás de mí y me dijo que era una buena amiga de ti, y tú estabas a salvo, que el bote me llevaría contigo, pero que tenía que elegir rápido…pues su tiempo se acababa, me dijo que confiera en ella, me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció, luego me subí al bote y aquí estoy…_ Percy termino de contar todo el relato…de lo que le sucedió…

 _Oh percy, no sé qué decirte,_ Sally no encontraba palabras para explicarse con su hijo, _recuerdas que lo que te dije de tu padre, verdad…_

 _Que no estaba muerto, sino perdido en el mar…_ dijo percy recordando las respuestas de su madre cuando el preguntaba por su padre…

 _No sé, como decirte esto, pero ves a ese hombre de allá…_ Dijo Sally señalando a Poseidón el cual estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro que a percy, le parecía tan familiar, como si hubiera visto esa sonrisa en otro lugar… _Él es tu padre…_ dijo Sally

Poseidón se levantó de su cómodo sillón, adornado con arrecifes marinos y las imágenes de los peces del océano, creando la vista que cualquier acuario pagaría por tener…y fue a acercarse a su hijo, pero este retrocedió en desconfianza…Poseidón torció su sonrisa, y suspiro, _creo que lo merezco después todo este tiempo…pero no fue mi intención Perseo lo hice porque debía…_ Fue lo que dijo..

 _El es un dios percy, igual que todos los señores de aquí y la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad y poco mayores son sus hijos…_ Dijo Sally esperando que percy le creyera…

 _Aja…y yo soy el hijo de un dios,_ Dijo en falso acertamiento no creía lo que su madre le decía… _mama segura que estas bien,_

 _Hijo se que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad…_

 _Si, claro soy tan especial que tengo dislexia y THAD, si soy el hijo de un dios debe de ser el dios de los tontos,_ Volteo a ver a Poseidón el cual estaba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro…

Athenea estaba que no podía, aguantar sus risas por la descripción del chico sobre su padre…

 _Percy debes de entender que tu madre, te está diciendo la verdad, y por favor no puedes, dirigirte de esa manera a tu padre…dime no aprendiste nada de las clases…_ pregunto el señor Brunner

 _Señor Brunner lo que me dice es, increíble que los dioses de los que siempre estaba hablando, me dice que ellos están vivos aun…_ _es difícil de creer_ respondió percy al comentario de Quirón.

 _Ehhh, disculpen que interrumpa su charla, y toda la cosa, pero por que, no apolo hace eso del flash y ya imagino que resolverá el problema nop, solo es una opción claro…_ fue el comentario de leo, lo que sorprendio a Piper, pues fue un comentario de productividad….

 _Es cierto, apolo si nos haces los honores, por favor…_ dijo Poseidón un poco animado…apolo con cierto desden desinteresado chasquio sus dedos…

Un aura amarilla ilumino el cuerpo de percy, al terminar de cubrir todo su cuerpo, el aura se rompió como si de un vidrio se tratase….lo que sorprendio a muchos…

 _Apolo que sucedió?, Percy estas bien?..._ fueron las preguntas de un muy sorprendido Poseidón.

 _No lo se_ , dijo apolo levantándose de su trono y acercándose a percy…

 _Si, estoy bien, pero, que era eso…_ pregunto percysorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar…

 _Era algo que te ayudaría a entender todo lo que sucede, pero no se pasó…_ dijo apolo levantado su mano sobre percy, y colocándola en su frente, intento realizar el hechizo de información nuevamente, pero sucedió lo mismo que la ves anterior, y esta vez la mano de apolo ardia en dolor…esté retiro su mano de manera rápida… _No funciona_ fue su comentario… _es como si algo lo estuviera, negando…no se que es…_ dijo apolo preocupado...

 _Bien entonces, no precipitemos las cosas, si apolo, no puede darle la información lo hare yo,_ dijo Quiron, _mientras por que no continúan con la lectura…_

 _No podemos hacer eso… percy debe de estar presente en la lectura…_ dijo Grover…

 _Pero, Grover, Caos ordeno la lectura del libro, despreocúpate amigo sátiro, le resumiré bastante, será rápido…_ _ven percy acompáñame…_ respondió Quirón llevándose a percy a su asiento…

 _Yo puedo leer el capítulo?_ _Mientras el viene_ Pregunto para sorpresa de todos, Thalia, que quería una explicación acerca de lo que le pasaba a su esposo y esperaba encontrarla en el libro, aun si tenía dislexia, se la arreglaría para leer el libro…

 _Esta bien_ dijo Zeus _ten el libro…_ termino

 _Gracias,_ respondio esta y procedio a leer el libro….concentro su mirada, en las letras tratando de que no volaran del papel como siempre y sorprendentemente, no lo hicieron, bueno al menos no tanto…

 **Capítulo 7: Lotus Flower**

 _Los hermanos Di angeló y su padre, se dieron una mirada al escuchar ese título, sabían que no les iba a agradar nada ese capítulo…_

 **Llegamos en la tarde a Denver con siete días para finalizar la misión. A pesar de haber comido en la parte de restaurante, aún tenía hambre, necesitaba tener una comida tranquila, sin el pensamiento de que debo mirar mi espalda a cada segundo. Sin contar el hecho que ninguno de los tres había tomado una ducha desde el momento que salimos al campamento mestizo. Estaba prácticamente rogándole a Caos de que nos encontrásemos rápidamente con Ares para que vayamos a Waterland a buscar su dichoso escudo y aprovechar las duchas que tenían.**

Grover, que recordaba lo sucedido allí, mira a Ares con un poco de furia, aun estaba preocupado, por percy…

 **-Deberíamos llamar a Quirón y hablarle sobre tu encuentro con la náyade- dijo G-man haciéndome recordar que Chase hizo lo mismo, pero solo con la intención de que hable justamente con el idiota de Castellan.**

Los dos nombrados al final, se retorcieron y se dieron una mirada…

 **-Lo haremos mediante los llamados "Mensajes Iris", no? Eso fue lo que aprendí de los hijos de la cabina de Apolo- comento con mi mejor cara de inocente, la cual haría orgulloso a Hermes y a Apolo.**

Hermes, estaba claramente orgulloso, pues ya conocía la cara de inocente y confuso, de percy al verlo tan desorientado, en el lugar…

 **-Sí, debemos de buscar un lugar que nos brinde agua para ello- me respondió Clar, tomándome de la mano y empezando a marcar el rumbo.**

Clar, estaba un poco orgullosa, por elegirlo a él, admitia que se imaginaba a alguien guapo, pero la cara de este chico era toda belleza masculina, quizás se un niño y un flacucho aun, pero ella se encargaría de corregir eso.

Hestia, se había movido de su asiento, dejando a Rachel sola en el sillón…La pequeña diosa del hogar se había movido a ayudar a Quirón con la explicación, Rachel quería seguirle, pero con una mirada basto para detenerla…

 **Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, hasta que al final encontramos un lavacoches con un par de mangueras vacíos. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de la calle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ningún patrullero aparecería, excepto por aquel ruidoso coche con música a todo volumen.**

Apolo, suspiro el era el dios de la música después de todo…

 **-Necesitas de dracmas para poder iniciar una llamada, cierto? – pregunté lo más ignorante posible mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.**

 **-Así es, alguno de ustedes tiene en sus bolsillos? – preguntó mirándonos, mientras estiraba una mano.**

 **Con un poco de cuidado, rebusqué en mis bolsillos, a la espera de encontrar una de esas dichosas monedas. Veamos…un iPod, Riptide, unos trozos de ambrosía que saque durante el viaje de mi mochila, unas migajas de un sándwich, y…ajá! Unos dracmas!**

 **-Toma Grover- le digo entregándole una moneda, con la imagen del Empire State y del otro lado con la imagen de Dite.**

Afrodita, sonrió con orgullo, _Buena elección, corazón…_ ahora estaba un poco más calmada, ha logrado ver al chico que conquisto a tantas chicas incluyéndola a ella, y le sorprendió lo que vio el, chico, es simplemente todo un adonis en su niñez, y se encargaría de que lo siguiera siendo hasta mas tiempo…

 **-Fenomenal. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar- bueno…podría utilizar mis poderes sobre el agua, pero la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima gana de verle la cara al tarado de Castellan.**

 _Eso lo puedo entender…_ dijo Clar…

 **Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición "LLUVIA FINA". Viendo como G-man, decidió que no podía mantener la constante presión de la manguera y arrojar el dracma para la llamada, dándole la moneda a Clar.**

 **Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca. A lo que me tuve que contener la risa, pues veía la cara de concentración que llevaba, cuando fácilmente con un mero pensamiento podía ordenar a la humedad en el aire para que forme un arco iris con la luz del sol.**

 _Hey, yo no tengo poderes acuáticos…_ dijo grover dirigiéndole un mirada a percy, el cual se encogio de hombros sin enterder…

 **Clarisse levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza. Alzando un poco la camiseta que llevaba, dejando ver su estómago, haciendo que tenga que controlarme para no saltarle encima y empezar a besarle suavemente…estúpidas hormonas de este estúpido cuerpo adolescente.**

 _OOhh…_ dijeron Clar y dite, en tono coqueto mirando en dirección a percy, el cual sintió las miradas pero al voltear las chicas cambiaron su mirada, confundiéndolo…

 **-Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, acepta nuestra ofrenda por favor y comunícanos a la Colina Mestiza- le pidió con un tono suave, lanzando el dracma dentro del medio de comunicación.**

 **Por un instante, no ocurrió nada. Y yo estaba tentado a empezar a realizar un bailecito de felicidad por no tener que verles la cara a los traidores, pero obviamente no pude hacerlo ya que empezó a sintonizar una imagen del Campamento. Mostrándome los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. De pie, dándonos la espalda, estaba el bastardo poseído, simulando tener una pose dramática para nuestra llamada. En momentos como este me dan ganas de gritar de frustración por no poder descuartizarlo lentamente, ya que lo necesito para reunirme con mis esposas. Juro que cuando termine esta condenada búsqueda me tomaré todas las aspirinas que encuentre en la enfermería.**

El chico Cabra le dio una mirada asesina, a Luke, que le sorprendió que funcionara

 **-Luke! - lo llamé, simulando la mayor cantidad de alegría que podía reunir en un momento como este.**

 **Se volvió, haciéndose el sorprendido. Eres la vergüenza más grande para la cabina de Hermes, ni una actuación puedes hacer sin delatarte, pedazo de idiota.**

Hermes estaba un poco alicaído, por lo que contaba el chico sobre su hijo…

 **-Percy! Y ésa es Clarisse? Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, están bien? – awwww…la pequeña perra se preocupa por nuestro bienestar, pero que corazón más generoso posee su alma pura e inmaculada.**

 **-Puedes pasarnos con Quirón- le corté por lo sano, no pretendía verle la inmunda cara por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Está abajo en las cabañas. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con los campistas. Escuchen, va todo bien? Le ha pasado algo a Grover? – preguntó, simulando preocupación, lo cual hizo que me dieran ganas de ahorcarlo lentamente mientras metía un palo en su culo.**

Artemisa, sonrió el chico tenia buena mente para torturas, pero no iba a darle un punto, por eso…

 **-Estoy aquí! Qué clase de problemas? - exclamó Grover, apartando el pitorro y entrando en el campo de visión de Castellan.**

 **Y justo como en la línea temporal anterior, un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a lo que más daba. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo. Y como si no fuera poco, era tan fuerte que de alguna manera hacia vibrar mis pulmones, haciendo que tenga que aguantarme las ganas de mostrar una mueca de dolor.**

 _Que alguien destruya, a ese auto en este instante..._ dijo poseído

 **-Quirón tenía que… Qué es ese ruido? – en serio Castellan, qué demonios crees que es ese ruido? Acaso piensas que tengo mi propia banda tocando afuera de este lugar?**

Todos mostraron, una sonrisa por el comentario del chico…

 **Viendo de reojo a Clar, me doy cuenta su cara se estaba tornando un tanto cabreada, haciéndome que retroceda inconscientemente un poco. Había visto esa cara las suficientes veces como para ya generar un acto reflejo.**

 _Eso es bueno…_ Dijo Clarisse asintiendo…

 **Me apiado de los pobres diablos que van en ese auto, pues ella ya se hizo de su lanza.**

 **-Ven Grover! Démosles a esos cabronazos una lección por hacer tanto bullicio! – grito Clar, agarrando del brazo a mi pobre amigo mitad cabra.**

 **-Qué? Pero…- debo admitir que la cara de Grover era para un portarretratos.**

 _Y por que no lo hicistes…_ dijo Leo divertido…

 **-Percy! Toma la manguera- me ordenó, a lo que respondí con un saludo militar, haciendo que esboce una sonrisa tierna.**

 _Muy buena decisión…_ Dice Clarisse..

 **Grover murmuró algo sobre que las chicas eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos…amigo, tu solo tienes que aguantar a Juniper. En cambio yo tengo a catorce mujeres…y una de ellas es el oráculo!**

 _Venga que no es mi culpa…_ dijo grover antes de que una luz se creara a su alrededor y apareciera un árbol, que lo hizo palidecer al verlo.

 _Y el que no es culpa tuya?_ Se le oyó decir al árbol…

Grover estaba estoico en su lugar esa voz tan familiar para él que le hacía palidecer del árbol salió una hermosa ninfa dese el árbol que corrió a abrazarlo…todos se sorprendieron bastante…

 _Ella es Juniper, y es mi pareja,_ dijo grover mientras Juniper le abrazaba como una boa constrictora.

Ninguno dijo nada solo estaban un poco sorprendidos y Nico quienes conocían a la chico le sonrieron mientras ella daba la mejor muestra de cariño, estar o no informada de la situación le tenía sin total cuidado.

Percy, Quirón y Hestia venían acercándose dando a entender que la pequeña charla termino, percy con aire de asombro, por toda la información que le dieron Quirón, Hestia lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a sentarle a su lado en su sillón quedando en al centro mientras en sus laterales, estaban Red, y Tia Sally llego a un acuerdo de miradas con Tia y por eso se fue al sillón de Quirón con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Si bien no le habían dado toda la información percy, estaba asombrado por todo lo que le dijeron… _Oye amigo como estas,_ le pregunto Grover… _Estoy bien, ya el señor Bru...Quirón me dijo bastante, aunque el tema de las líneas temporales de donde vienen todos, me tiene un poco confuso…_ Respondió este… _Tranquilo todos nos sentimos asi…_ fue el comentario de Thalía…y cuando esta, le miro toda su sangre se fue a su rostro, haciendo que la misma mostrara una cara de satisfacción por lograr tal acción…

Thalía, tuvo que concentrarse nuevamente, y esta vez con más intensidad, puesto que las letras comenzaban a danzar sobre las hojas del libro…

 **Tomé la manguera y ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo al idiota.**

 **-Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno. Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus-me aulló, haciéndome gruñir por su tono de voz aflautada.**

 _ **Atenea,**_ **susurro percy, tratando de recordar ese nombre… cuando la vio su mente hizo click, y fue a un recuerdo…**

" _estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación, observando un pequeño bote, suspendido en la nada, simplemente flotando…la señora me dijo que el bote me llevara con mama, y pues la verdad algo de la señora me decía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella, que no era mi enemiga, que como lo sé, algunas cosas simplemente se saben y esta era un de esas…si mirar atrás me subi al bote, y este simplemente comenzó a andor con un lago invisible, dentro del bote había un pequeño sobre, al recogerle descubri que era una carta, tenia un nombre escrito en griego, Athenea Jackson…y sip era mi apellido el que estaba al lado del nombre de la chica, guarde la carta en mi bolsillo, y la señora se me apareció a medio viaje…diciéndome que la carta era la Señora con ese nombre, que esta en el lugar a donde voy, y que se la entregara, en cuanto la viera, quize preguntarle mas cosas pero simplemente desaparico, pero hubo algo que capto mi atención la segunda vez que la vi, su traje estaba mas opaco y su rostro estaba mas cansado, como si hubiera corrido el maratón, luego de reparar en eso a lo lejos pude divisar una pequeña isla, creo estoy cerca fue mi pensamiento"_

Con el un nerviosismo notorio me acerco a donde ella, _Señora Athenea_ …no quize a hacer mención del apellido que aparece en el sobre, pues tenia el ligero presentimiento de que si lo hacia me mataria al instante… _Esto es para usted_ …dije entregándole la carta…. _La señora que me envio, la dejo en el bote con el fin de que se la entregara…_ dijo antes de volver a sentarme…

Athenea tomo la carta, de las manos del chico… y leyó la inscripción en el papel, su rostro se torno un color carmín, por el sonrojo y la furia…Desecho los pensamientos de furia, y procedió a abrir la carta para leer su contenido…

" _Athenea Jackson, Necesito que entiendas, esto de la manare más rápida puedas, no te alarmes, al terminar de leer el contenido esta carta deberás de destruirla, y su contenido debe de ser solo tuyo y de nadie más, la situación en la realidad, está fuera de control… los estragos de la línea original están fluctuando con las demás líneas, creando efectos de caos, el percy que tienen con ustedes, no tiene recuerdos de nada de lo sucedido, es el percy de esta línea de tiempo exactamente, y es el único que pude traer, sin causar más estragos en las líneas, el efecto paradoja, es consumiendo, mi energía, un mundo sin humanos no debe de existir, y mucho menos uno sin dioses, los poderes de apolo no funcionaran, en el chico, pues tiene un poco de mi energía residual, para evitarlo, si lo informan de toda la línea anterior su mente, se conectara con los recuerdos de sus otros yo… y con seguirá información, más de la necesaria… y los estragos de la paradoja comenzaría a atacar a esta línea de realidad, nadie debe de enterarse, de esto… por favor que la carta al terminar de leerla… me encargare de que los recuerdos de tu esposo, lleguen cuando sea oportuno, y los estragos se hayan calmado, el efecto mariposa es extraño, y lo sabes bien…Por favor Lady Jackson te confio esta tarea a ti, por que se que puedes hacerlo….y como una petición aparte, los chicos deberían de leer, los actos que cometio su amigo, para no escatimar en dudas, por favor, te pido coloques las cenizas de esta carta, sobre el libro, ellas harán el resto, me temo que no se decirte, si podre traer a mas participantes a la reunión, pero, la mariposa y la paradoja están, consumiéndome...sin mas que agregar…me despido…Adios Lady Jackson…Cuida bien de tu esposo…_

 _Atte…CAOS"_

Athenea tardo menos de dos segundos, en procesar todas las palabras de la carta… su mente trabajo al máximo, y en instante al otro la carta estaba echa cenizas en su mano… su expresión era estoica y calmada, le dio un pequeña mirada a percy, y se ruborizo un poco al verle charlando con la chica mortal a su izquierda…decidió que si Caos está haciendo tanto esfuerzo, por el chico, de verdad merece la pena…está aún más convencida de que se puede enamorar del chico…se levantó de su trono, y se acercó a Thalía quien sostenía el libro un poco nerviosa…con su mano libre le ayudo a cerrar el libro, y esparció las cenizas de la carta, sobre el libro tal cual, le pidió Caos…el libro tomo un brillo desde su lomo hasta su portada, se podía sentir la magia, recorrer las letras, del libro…el brillo se disipo y los cambios del libro eran palpables, su título estaba escrito en griego antiguo, a los finales de la portada del libro, estaban enmarcados, dos siglas una a cada esquina, HBC y SPQR….Athenea miro con un poco de odio a este último, Thalía por su parte abrió el libro, y toda la caligrafía del libro estaba, transcrita al griego antiguo lo que era un alivio para ella, pues las letras ya no saltaban en la página, aún estaba nerviosa, y preocupada, porque percy no le recuerda, aunque Quirón le haya explicado sobre, los dioses, ella, quería que le recordara, sintió una mano posada en su hombro, y al levantar la vista fuera del libro, se encontró, con una bella mirada, grisácea junto a una sonrisa, que le decía que todo estaba bien… _Estará bien, Tranquila…_ fueron las palabras que escucho salir de los labios, de la diosa, sintió una tranquilidad a través de esas palabras, que la conmovieron… Athenea le dio una última mirada a su futuro, esposo, y este le dedico una sonrisa, tranquila y serena, y se sentó en su sillón de enredaderas de olivo….no sin antes quemar su pequeña libreta de puntos, dado que ya no le importaba…

Nadie se atrevió, a preguntar, por la carta, dada la expresión de Athenea, mientras ella hacia la lectura de la misma, y verla que quemarla, decidieron por instintos que si preguntaban le pasaría lo mismo que la carta…

 _Bien, creo que voy a proseguir con la lectura…_ dijo Thalía, mucho más relajada que antes

 **El volumen de la música descendió bruscamente, lo que me hizo sonreír maniacamente por dentro, imaginándome las amenazas que mi Clar les debe de haber hecho a esos tipos.**

Clarisse, solo mostro una sonrisa zorruna, asusto a muchos…

 **-Y en qué situación estás? Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo- claro…porque tú ni siquiera le contaras de esta llamada maldito hijo de puta. Espero que Kronos te viole repetidamente en tus sueños, idiota.**

Todos miraron con sonrisas, a él encadenado, que se retorcia en su lugar…

 **Me decidí por inventar alguna excusa, ya no aguantaba verlo, y tampoco pensaba contarle todo como lo hice la primera vez.**

 **-Tu sabes, un monstruo por aquí, otro monstruo por allá. Pero veamos el lado bueno, no he perdido a nadie en mi búsqueda- dije, regocijándome por la cara que puso ante mi última frase.**

 _OOH…eres malo…chico…eso me gusta…_ Le dijo Clarisse a al percy, sentado en el asiento del hogar (el sillón de Hestia)…

 **-Oye, estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo- cómo mandarme por el agujero al Tártaro?**

Todos le lanzaron, miradas preocupadas al chico, como si fuera a ir de allí, Red y Tia lo tenían agarrado de cada brazo, molestando con celos a varias chicas…

 **-Me han venido muy bien. Son bastante útiles para eludir los ataques de los monstruos- mentí tranquilamente con cara de palo, cosa que se creyó completamente, reafirmando así mi teoría de que es el peor hijo de Hermes en toda la historia.**

Hermes, solo bajo la cabeza con un suspiro…

 **-En serio? Te van bien? – preguntó sonriendo estúpidamente.**

 **El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse. Me daban ganas de gritar jubilosamente. A lo que me propuse aprovechar para una última frase.**

 **-Oye Luke! Tienes algo en la cara- le dije, indicándole con un dedo por alrededor de su nariz.**

 **-Qué? Qué teng…-**

 **Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Castellan se desvaneció por completo.**

 **-Estupidez…lástima que nunca puedas quitártela de tu rostro- dije riéndome fuertemente, llamando la atención de mis compañeros de viaje que volvían de su incursión con los sujetos del automóvil.**

Y la pequeña, reunión, o como estallo en carcajadas, por las palabras del chico…

 **-Qué sucede Percy? Acaso pasó algo? – preguntó con una ceja levantada Clar, dándome una mano para levantarme de donde estaba sentado.**

 **-No Clar, nada que tengas que preocuparte. Ahora vamos a buscar algo de cenar- respondo, sin soltar su mano y empezar a marchar hacia el local de comidas para encontrarnos con su padre.**

Las chicas que abrazaban, de un momento a otro pellizcaron a esté, haciéndole saltar en su asiento por el cambio repentino, cuando fue a preguntar solo le respondieron con un puchero, y sus mofletes inflados…

 **Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.**

 _Hombre, me está dando hambre…._ dijo leo, por los comentarios del restaurante…

 **Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:**

 **-Y bien?**

 _Así no se trata a los clientes…_ Dijo Hermes…

 **-Bueno… queremos pedir una cena- le pedí lo más educadamente posible.**

 _La educación es primero…_ Dice Hestia, mientras besa la mejilla de su acompañante, sonrojándolo…

 **-Tienen dinero para pagar, niños? – tengo lo suficiente como para comprar toda la maldita comida de este maldito lugar…si es que aceptan monedas de oro, por supuesto.**

 _PERSEO JACKSON…voy a lavar tu boca con jabon…_ dijo Sally en tono inquisitivo

Pero mama…Percy pero lo que iba a decir lo callo al ver la mirada de su madre…

 **Estaba a punto de responderle que podía meterse su actitud de princesa en el trasero cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio. Ares había llegado en lo que él llama una motocicleta, pero yo sigo diciendo que es un mini elefante motorizado.**

Ares miro con odio al chico, por la descripción de adorada motocicleta…

 **Al entrar en el restaurante, Ares produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse.**

 _Siempre tan estúpido nop…_ dijo Athenea con un suspiro…

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado. A lo que sabía perfectamente lo que nos iba a preguntar de nuevo, para mi desgracia.**

 **-Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? – repitió groseramente la empleada que actuaba como una perra.**

Sally volvió a lanzar una mirada iracunda a su hijo…

 **-Ponlo en mi cuenta- comentó Ares, sentándose al lado de Grover…lo siento G-man, pero solo yo me siento al lado de mi antigua-futura esposa.**

 _Pero…_ fue el comentario de Clarisse, pero no lo termino pues thalia le dirijio una mirada de advertencia…

"Pronto…" fue el pensamiento de Thalía…

 **-Aún sigues aquí? – sep, el mismo Ares que conocí en la línea anterior. Grosero y creído.**

 _Al parecer en todas la líneas, siempre será igual…_ Dijo Athenea mientras le dirijia una sonrisa al chico…

 **La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como un autómata y regresó a la cocina. Claro, al sujeto con cara de secuestrador serial le hace caso, pero al adolescente con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos ni le toma el pedido.**

 _Oye, la chica no la sabe…_ dijo Red, al lado de su amado…

 **Ares me miraba fijamente, yo sabía perfectamente porque lo hacía. Primero porque estaba tomado de la mano con su hija, aunque él no lo admita, es un padre bastante sobreprotector.**

Todos miraron a Ares, en busca de respuestas…

 _Eso es mentira…._ inquirió Ares, negándose a aceptar (frente a todos) la verdad

 **Y segundo porque estaba intentando hacerme enfadar con su aura, lástima que eso ya no funciona conmigo. Cosas tan banales como sus intenciones no me alteran.**

 _Ese es mi chico…_ dijo Hestia, abrazaba a percy…este por su parte solo se sonrojaba por todas las cosas que les hacían las chicas… Quirón le explico que ellas serían sus esposas en un futuro, pero eso lo tenía en duda, él no es bonito como para tener como esposas a tales bellezas.

 **Le regalo una sonrisa orgullosa, haciendo que me mire con los ojos abiertos.**

Tienes, agallas lo admito…dijo Hermes divertido…

 **-Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, eh? – en serio primo, das asco para abrir una conversación casual.**

 _No puedo, creer que hasta el chico piense eso…_ dijo Demeter….

 **-Así que tú eres el niñato del viejo cabeza de aire, eh? – replico, manteniendo mi sonrisa, escuchando a Grover que le falta el oxígeno y a Clar riéndose detrás de su mano suelta.**

Zeus, le dio una mirada cargada de odio al chico, que se removió inquieto en su sitio, Poseidón y Hades, no paraban de reir por el comentario elocuente del chico…

 **-Percy, éste es…- comenzó a decir Clarisse, solo para ser detenida por su padre.**

 **-No pasa nada. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. Sabes quién soy, primito? – Mmh…no estoy seguro, eres Dionisio?**

 _No eres, el jefe de nada…_ Dijo Hestia un poco molesta por la actitud de su sobrino…

 **-Eres el padre de la hermosa señorita que está sentada a mi lado. Ares, el dios de la guerra- le respondo gratamente, ya que es mejor empezar con el pie derecho con mi futuro suegro.**

 _Buena jugada enclenque…_ Dijo ares mientras miraba al chico…

Clarisse, por su parte solo se sonrojo…

 **-Has acertado, pringado. He oído que te llevas bien con Clarisse- "bien"? Por el amor de Caos! Me estoy aguantando las ganas de tomarla en este momento y besarla delante de tu cara.**

" _Y por que no lo haces"…_ pensó Clarisse mientras miraba a su chico sentado en el otro sillón…

 **-Ella es una mujer muy linda, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Debo decir que ella es perfecta- declaro, haciendo sonrojar cómicamente a Clar, mientras que Ares me mira con mayor detenimiento.**

Y la misma escena se hizo presente en el sitio…

 **-Cuidado con como la tratas niño, no querrás terminar en el inframundo. Pero no he venido exactamente para advertirme sobre tu comportamiento con mi hija, sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte- y aquí vamos de nuevo en la búsqueda de su cochino escudo, al menos esta vez podré recuperar la bufanda de Dite para poder entregársela personalmente, y empezar así una nueva relación, haciendo que deje al idiota belicista de Ares.**

Afrodita, miro detenimiento al chico que será su esposo, el chico si que valia la pena…

Ares, ahora estaba cabreado…no quería que le quitasen sus días de sexo sin compromiso, con afrodita, aunque dudaba un poco de si aun las tendría…

 **En serio, Clar es la viva imagen de su madre, si no fuese por el hecho de que es griega, hubiese dicho que es una amazona o una hija de Bellona. Es hermosa, inteligente y mortal, no como su padre que es idiota que se dirige a una pelea sin dudar. Es más, tiene más parecido con Tena que con su padre.**

Athenea y las Hermanas Ramírez, examinaron a la chica nombrada, y si, quizás el chico tenga algo de razón en el parecido…

 **La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate. A lo que procedí a retirar unos dólares para pagar, antes de que Mister Señor de la Guerra saque sus monedas de oro y quiera darle un infarto a la pobre mujer.**

 _Pensabas pagarle, con dracmas a una mortal…_ Dijo Hestia, molesta por la actitud de ares…Esté por su parte solo miro a otro lugar…

 **-Gracias por la comida señorita- le digo con un tono neutro, dándole una mirada seria a Ares, el cual estaba por sacar sus dracmas.**

 **La camarera tomó el dinero y se marchó sin rechistar. Uff…pude evitar una escena esta vez.**

 **-Qué favor puedo hacerle yo, un mero semidiós, a un dios olímpico como usted? – le pregunté con un tono burlón, mientras disfrutaba de mi comida.**

 _Chico me impresiona tu sarcasmo…de verdad…_ Dijo Hermes, queriendo hacer mas comentarios, pero supo que si los hacia Poseidón se molestaría así que decidió callárselos

 **-Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia, pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él- aprovecha los últimos momentos con mi Dite, porque ya no será tuya. No es un juguete para que la uses y luego la deseches. Solo para repetir el mismo ciclo interminables veces, por un capricho tuyo.**

El alta estima que le tenía Afrodita al chico, ahora se elevaba a mas niveles de quererle arrancar la ropa y estar con él una y otra vez, y calmar su lujuria por siempre…

 **-Por qué no vas tú? – pregunté como la primera vez, haciendo que se enoje, lo que me producía diversión.**

 _Definitivamente, tu valentía solo supera tu estupidez, nop…_ dijo artemisa… en derrota… el chico ya tenía bastantes puntos en su lista….

 **-También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley. La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. Vas a quedar como un cobarde? O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja- se inclinó hacia mí, a lo que respondí nuevamente con una sonrisa tranquila.**

Poseidón miro con furia a Ares, advirtiéndole, que si tocaba su hijo lo pagaría caro…

 **-Mira a donde están tus pelotas- respondo con un tono de voz divertido, pues apuntando directamente a sus testículos había dos cuchillos de hielo hechos a partir de la humedad en el aire.**

Artemisa, aplaudió como niña una pequeña, cuando le dan un juguete nuevo… todos miraban divertidos y sorprendidos, al dios de la guerra y al chico percy…

 **-Qu-qué? Cómo? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras Grover y Clar me miraban con caras de asombro.**

 **-Tan solo te diré que están ahí desde el momento en que te sentaste. Pues no sabía en un principio quien eras- respondo mientras bebo mi batido.**

 _Bien hecho_ dijo Athenea con orgullo

 **Los fieros ojos de Ares me quisieron hacer ver cosas como la primera vez que nos encontramos. Excepto que esta vez, lo único que podían revelar mis ojos, era el reflejo de una persona que estaba siendo controlada por un deseo tan egoísta como estúpido.**

 _Siempre ah sido así…_ dijo Hermes

 **-Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa…pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto- y de nuevo el muy idiota confesó todo su plan "malévolo" …bastante cliché si me permito decir.**

Hades, miro a su sobrino, con una furia iracunda, de no ser por su esposa, una pelea se presentaría en el lugar, por esa acusación sin fundamento, del dios de la guerra.

 **-Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo? – repito nuevamente en mi vida, sabiendo perfectamente lo que me iba a contestar.**

 _El truco mas viejo de guerra, culpar al inocente en medio de la desesperación del otro_ ….Exclamo Frank, como estratega que es…

 **-Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión- oh Caos, dame fuerzas para no abofetear al infeliz que tengo delante de mí.**

Athenea, mira al hijo del dios de la guerra, _"el chico tiene buena mente…sin duda por Marte,"_ fue el pensamiento de ella, es bien sabido que marte es mas táctico y calculador, que el idiota todo guerra de Ares…

 **-Generaste una posible guerra, solo para darme una misión. Vaya…gracias por ser tan generoso- digo con todo el sarcasmo posible, que hasta un niño de tres años se hubiese dado cuenta.**

Apuesto a que él no se dio cuenta…dijo Hermes, codeando a apolo…

Me darás una lira nueva si pierdes, correcto…

Deberas de dar un concierto en el olimpo, donde digas que soy mejor dios que tu…

Echo…

Echo…

Y así la apuesta quedo sellada entre los dos amigos…

 **-Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Les prepararé el resto del viaje- no debo golpearte, no debo golpearte, no debo golpearte.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver que el idiota de Ares no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo, haciendo que apolo pierda la apuesta…

 _Vamos hermano debes de ayudarme de ves cuando sabes…._ dijo apolo en derrota….

 **-Estamos bastante bien por nuestra cuenta padre- escucho decir a Clar mientras recitaba mi nuevo mantra en mi cabeza.**

 **-Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué se enfrentan. Ayúdame y quizá le cuente algo que necesita saber. Algo sobre su madre- dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo, pues parece que no se enseñaron que es de mala educación hacer eso.**

 **-Mi madre? – replico usando mi mejor voz de asombro y preocupación.**

Hestia, abrazo a su esposo…mientra Red hacia lo mismo….

 **Sonrió. Creyendo que él tenía la sartén por el mango. Es una lástima que dentro de unos días no pueda tener la misma opinión. Creo que le mostraré un pequeño truco que Hermes utilizó antes de sucumbir ante las fuerzas combinadas de Gea y Tártaro.**

Hermes se volvió gelatina en su sillón, la noticia de su muerte, no fue muy buena que digamos…

Los demás dioses estaban, un poco asombrados, por la información que Gea se despertara implicaba la gigantomaquia, y ahora tienen que añadirle a Tártaro eso es malo…

 **-Eso te interesa, eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor- en serio Dite, hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo que te gusta estar al lado de este tarado…Geez, dame unos días y podremos, o, mejor dicho, podré volver a verte y alejar la presencia detestable de este imberbe.**

Afrodita, estaba más que alegre por la promesa del chico…y Ares, bueno su carácter enfurruñado y soltando maldiciones, deja mucho que decir…

 **-Antes de que te vayas, déjame preguntarte algo. Cuándo provocaste la cizaña en el Olimpo…pensaste en que tus hijos tarde o temprano tendrán que luchar y lo más posible morir en un producto vanidoso de tu cabeza? – le cuestiono, haciendo que brevemente abra sus ojos y mire por un segundo a su hija.**

Ares, se quedo estoico en su lugar, aunque lo negara de verdad quería a sus hijos…

 **-Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes- repitió como la primera vez, excepto que ahora he implantado una idea que le hará cuestionarse sus elecciones.**

 _Esa duda_ …Athenea sonrió con orgullo hacia percy, haciendo que este le devuelva su sonrisa, causando que la diosa tiñe sus mejillas de un ligero color rosa…

 **Después de eso Ares desapareció, sin dejar evidencia alguna de que estuvo aquí con nosotros.**

 **-Puro carisma tu querido padre. Al menos no es un idiota como el que tenemos en el campamento- digo con cara de palo, haciendo que Grover se ahogue con su comida, y que Clar suelte una sonora carcajada..**

Ares, y Dionisio se dieron una mirada de complicidad, harían lo posible para hacerle la vida imposible al semidiós…

 **Llegamos a Waterland al atardecer. Mi mente tan solo estaba fija en la ducha que se hallaba en su interior. Apestaba, me sentía incómodo. Y sabía perfectamente que Clar se sentía de la misma manera.**

Clarisse, se molestó un poco, porque percy la conoce también…que le parece perfecto…

 **Sin contar tampoco que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, enviándome imágenes de nosotros dos, bañándonos juntos. Realmente odia las hormonas juveniles.**

Ahora quien aplaudio como niña fue Afrodita, al ver el notorio sonrojo en los chicos

 **La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías.**

 **-Bueno… Y cómo entramos? – preguntó curioso G-man, haciendo que una idea brille en mi cabeza.**

Los hermanos miraron divertidos a percy…

 **-Mi querida amazona, me haría el honor de patear ese insulso candado y permitirnos la entrada? – pregunto, mientras hacía una reverencia burlona.**

Hylla y Clarisse, le lanzaron una mirada de odio al chico, _"Patán"…_ fue el comentario de ambas al unísono, sorprendiendo a Thalía que sostenía el libro….

 **-Patán- me dijo Clar, la cual me golpeó juguetonamente en la nuca y reventó el candado con su lanza.**

Todos, voltearon a ver a Clarisse, por la palabra dicha, ella estaba atónita en su sitio…

 **Encontramos la tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías, como ropa, mochilas, pelotas…**

Los Stoll y su Padre, mostraron una sonrisa de complicidad hacia percy, mientras Hestia y Sally le miraban furiosas…pues estaban pensando, en algo malo…

 **-Miren, hay duchas. Por qué no aprovechamos y nos bañamos? – pregunto, con un brillo en mis ojos que podría traducirse como esperanza por un poco de agua y jabón.**

 _OOh vamos chico… estoy decepcionado de ti, crei que eras un buen discípulo…_ Dijo Hermes en Broma…

 _Mi Esposo no va a hacer ningún ladrón, Entendiste Hermes… y espero que tu también lo hayas entendido…_ Dijo Hestia en un tono que hizo que ambos asintieran fervientemente…claro percy con un nerviosismo de mas y toda la sangre en su cara por el acrónimo y que le dio la diosa, y Hermes sorprendido de que su tia declarara eso a viva voz…

 **-Querido, no hacía falta preguntar. Hace días quería cambiarme de ropa, menos mal que no perdimos nuestras mochilas en el viaje del autobús- respondió Clarisse, dirigiéndose a una de las duchas.**

Afrodita, miro al chico con inquisición esperando que va hacer

 **No debo seguirla, no debo seguirla, no debo seguirla. A como va todo esto, creo que me voy a morir primero por no poder hacer algo con ellas que por mi enfermedad. Odio mi vida.**

Todos comenzaron a reír en el lugar… decir que percy se sentía avergonzado seria, decir Zeus es fiel a Hera

 **En pocos minutos estuvimos todos bien limpitos y cambiaditos. Creo que mi pelo había vuelto a brillar luego de quitar toda la roña que tenía encima.**

 **Al cabo de un minuto de caminata, la cual yo lideraba, encontramos el famoso "Túnel del amor".**

Afrodita, lanzo miradas fugaces de Percy a Clarisse y de Clarisse a Percy…

 **Una piscina vacía gigante, rodeada por alrededor de una docena de estatuas de Cupido, las cuales fueron construidas por la mente perversa y genial de Hefestos.**

Hefesto inflo su pecho con orgullo, por el comentario del chico…

 _Eso es genial papa, y que hacen…_ Pregunto Charles, curioso del artefacto de su padre…

 _Espera y le veras_ , dijo Hefesto…

Leo ya quería ver, que hacían las estatuas…

 **Y como broche final, en el fondo había un bote, en donde estaban el escudo de Ares y la bufanda preferida de Dite.**

La nombrada, le dio una mirada de odio a su ex-amante….

 **-Okey…bajamos, lo tomamos y nos largamos- proclamó Clar, queriendo bajar, solo para ser frenada de golpe cuando la sujeté del cuello de su remera.**

 _Oye_ ….Y Clarisse sintió el tirón de su ramera que al igual que la de percy había cambiado….

 **-No tan rápido amor. Primero debes fijarte bien en tu entorno. Ves aquellas estatuas? Dime que letra tienen dibujadas- le digo suavemente mientras le indicaba las imágenes de mármol de Cupido.**

 _Eso es, no solo te tires al precipicio, sin antes tener un plan…_ Dijo Athenea…

 **-Eta…- me responde.**

 **-Y a quien representa esa firma? – le vuelvo a preguntar, pues mi motivo no era hacerla sentir mal, sino enseñarle a ver lo que la rodea. Que no cometa los mismos errores que yo tuve mi primera vez.**

 _Aprender es bueno…_ Dijo Athenea con admiración al chico…

Clarisse estaba avergonzada, por la situación que le presentaron en el libro….

 **-A Hefestos. Es una trampa. Diablos! Casi caigo en ella! – empezaba a gritar y agitarse, solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando la abracé y empecé a acariciar su espalda.**

 **-Shhh…está bien, no pasó nada. No debes ponerte de esa manera Clar. Si no me hubiese dado cuenta primero, lo más seguro es que hubiésemos sido los dos que quedásemos prendados a lo que sea que haya allí- la tranquilizo susurrándole al oído.**

 _Chico, eres todo un caballero…_ fue el comentario de Silena, mientras volvia a mirar a Charles con la mirada de " _Aprende"…._

 **-Entonces cómo haremos para recuperar lo pedido? – un tembloroso y preocupado Grover nos preguntó.**

 **-Si las duchas que utilizamos tenían agua en ellas, entonces en las tuberías que componen este lugar deben de tener un remanente aún. Grover ve a la cabina con Clar y encuentren el botón de encendido. Una vez que haya agua suficiente, intentaré controlarla para que me traigan el escudo y la bufanda- les explico, mientras los veo irse a la cabina de mando.**

 _Excelente plan…_ dijo athenea

 **Los vi tocar todos los botones, mirándome de una forma que podría explicarse como: este lugar está vencido.**

 _Una, contingencia que vas hacer ahora?_ Pregunto Athenea, el chico es bueno, veamos que tanto…

 **A lo que tuve que ir con el plan B.**

 _Eso es, siempre tienes que tener un plan B…_ dijo en admiración la diosa de antes…

 **Repetir lo que hice la primera vez. A pesar de que no me agote físicamente al tener que convocar el agua de las tuberías, tampoco significa que no me empiece a molestar los pulmones.**

Hestia, Red y Sally, se preocuparon, casi se habían olvidado de la enfermedad de los pulmones del chico…

 **Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó lentamente la piscina, esta vez, comparado con la primera, tuve mayor control sobre el dominio de mi padre. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua. Me concentré en controlar el bote y logré que siguiera la corriente, a mi dirección, sin estrellarse contra las paredes ni activando las trampas del dios herrero.**

 _OOhh, que aguafiestas, y yo que quería ver que hacían…._ dijo leo derrotado

 **Recogí la bufanda. Reflejaba destellos rosas y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador. Pero luego de haber pasado varios años junto a Dite, me terminé acostumbrando. Lo metí en la mochila, para regresarlo luego a su bella dueña.**

 _Es increíble que un mortal, pueda hacerlo…_ Dijo Afrodita…

 **Luego me hice del maldito escudo, a lo que pude respirar de tranquilidad cuando ninguna trampa fue activada. Les hice una seña a mis compañeros para que bajen, y salimos del parque.**

 _Eso, fue rápido, y tranquilo…_ dijo grover, recordando los desastres que pasaron la vez anterior…

 **El punto bueno de esta mini misión, fue que no tuve que pasar por los inconvenientes como en la línea temporal anterior.**

 **El malo…no pude ver a Grover con la cabeza atorada en la foto gigante de Noo-Noo. Quería sacarle una foto para mi álbum.**

 _Engendro, del demonio…_ dijo grover hacia percy…

 **Ares estaba esperándonos en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Bastardo cómodo, que es incapaz de hacer frente a una trampa de su hermano.**

 _Nunca, fue bueno usando su cerebro…_ dijo Hefesto…

 **-Bueno, bueno. No los han matado- comentó con un tono entre decepcionado y feliz.**

- **Decepcionado? O te preocupas por nosotros, pero no quieres admitirlo? – le pregunté retóricamente.**

 **Le arrojé su escudo. Era desproporcionado y se sentía incómodo en mis manos. El escudo con el grabado de la luna de Arty era mucho más fácil de manipular. Geez…debí de haberlo traído en vez de esconderlo en mi cabina.**

Todos miraron a Artemisa, para buscar respuesta, pero ella estaba como pez fuera del agua, tratando de decir palabra alguna, sin poder hacerlo.

 **-Ahí tienes tu juguete. Ahora danos el móvil para continuar nuestro viaje, y la información que tienes de mi madre- le digo en un tono seco, ya no tenía ganas de seguir hablando con él, quería meterme al puto camión y dormir con Clar en mis brazos.**

Clarisse, se levantó de su sitio, sorprendiendo a todos, llego al lado de Hestia y le dijo unas palabras al odio, la diosa por su parte, se sonrojo y luego hizo un ademan con su mano, para hacer aparecer una especie de silla sin espaldar en frente de percy, quedando este con las piernas separadas, una a cada lado de la silla, donde la hija de la guerra con una sonrisa en su cara fue a sentarse, y tomo posesión de los antebrazos (por que el resto estaba agarrado de Red, y Hestia), y los paso alredor de su cintura, para formar un abrazo…todos la miraban sorprendidos… _Thalía, a que esperas para continuar…_ fue lo que dijo…

Percy, literalmente no era dueño de su cuerpo, dada las acciones que tomaban las tres chicas sentadas, con el….

 **Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.**

 **-Ves ese camión de ahí? Es su vehículo. Los conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas- yupi, ahora puedo viajar en un roñoso camión que transporta ilegalmente animales exóticos.**

 **-Rústico, se ve que lo tuyo no es la sutilidad. Ahora la información de mi madre si no es mucho problema- le vuelvo a pedir, pues me estaba por empezar a doler la cabeza por tanto esfuerzo que hice viéndole la cara a varios idiotas el día de hoy.**

 **-Estás seguro de que la soportarás? No está muerta- dijo haciéndose el misterioso…lo cual no era lo suyo perfectamente.**

 _Jamas…_ dijo Afrodita…

 **-Es un rehén, la están utilizando para controlarme, no? – pregunto simulando algo de impresión.**

 **-Así es. Ahora toma esta mochila. Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda- uy que miedo, el dios de la guerra me está advirtiendo que tendrá una rabieta, que miedo…tarado.**

 _Auu,_ fue grito de percy, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón su pierna, y brazos… a causa de un pellizcos de sus esposas…

 **Sacó una mochila de nylon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía más ropa limpia para todos, veinte dólares, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble. En síntesis, pura basura…bueno, quizás las galletas no tanto.**

 _Jamas, digas que las galletas son basura…_ dijo Artemisa, con furia, pues ella es amante a los dulces y en especial las galletas…

 **-Sí, si…lo que sea- le respondo agitando despreocupadamente una mano mientras le daba la espalda para irme hacia el camión tomado de la mano de su hija.**

 **-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy. Lo más seguro es que lo has cabreado ahora- me dijo Clar en un susurro.**

 **-Meh…ladra demasiado como para morder- le comento tranquilamente.**

Y las risas no faltaron al lugar por el comentario del chico otra vez…

 **El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé la espada de Zoe,**

La cazadora, estaba absorta en la escucha de la lectura, mientras jugaba con una flecha de su arsenal, pero al escuchar, su nombre se puso nerviosa, y la flecha resbalo de su mano, le hizo una pequeña perforación en el pulgar…gracias a los dioses nadie se dio cuenta…

 **la cual arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste, una cebra, un león albino y un topi. O como lo había llamado anteriormente, el antílope raro.**

 _Tú y tus nombres…_ suspiro grover…

 **Antes de que Grover pudiese empezar a despotricar acerca de las injusticias de los mortales para con la naturaleza. Procedí a reacomodar las comidas de cada uno de los animales, les di agua purificada y le quité el globo que tenía en un cuerno el topi.**

 _Gracias amigo…_ dijo grover…

 **Con un movimiento de mi mano, hice que el viento, a partir del dominio de las tormentas, arrastrase afuera el hedor, las moscas, y refrescase el cubículo. Todo antes de que los traficantes arranquen el camión.**

 **-Grover, ya que tú eres el más conectado a la naturaleza de los tres, diles que se tranquilicen y que los ayudaremos pronto- le pido a mi amigo el sátiro, quien asintió y fue a hablar con cada uno de los animales.**

 _Eso fue lindo, de tu parte percy,_ dijo Hestia y le dio un corto, beso que lo dejo desorientado unos segundos, mientras la diosa solo, sonreía por las reacciones que lograba en su esposo…

 **-Eso fue lindo de tu parte Percy. No sabía que tuvieses un lado defensor de la naturaleza- me dijo Clar, dándome un beso y burlándose juguetonamente a mi costa.**

Clarisse, rodando un poco su rostro hacia atrás, le dio otro casto beso al chico, el cual nuevamente perdió sus funciones neuronales por unos segundos…

 **-Nadie merece pasar por algo así. Ya sea humano o de cualquier tipo. Ven vamos a descansar un rato ahora que podemos- le contesto, tomándola suavemente por la cintura, mientras me sentaba en un rincón, posicionándola entre mis piernas, con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho.**

Clarisse, apoyo su cabeza, en el pecho del chico, para sentir esa comodidad, exuberante y protectora que le brindaba ese lugar…

 **-Estás cansado verdad? Puede que no me lo digas, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos Percy. Descansa, yo te avisaré cuando lleguemos a destino- lo que me dijo me sorprendió, me hizo sonreír y también logró que la abracé fuertemente, aspirando el delicioso aroma que despedía su cuello, el cual besé suavemente, antes de dormirme.**

Clarisse, erizo de piel, al sentir la calidad de los labios en su cuello, mira a atrás pero percy, sabía que no había sido percy, pues la brisa había movido sus mechones de pelo…

 **Bien.**

 **Quería dormir plácidamente con la mujer que amo en mis brazos.**

 **Lo logré, pero me tuve que aguantar los tediosos sueños que venían con ello. El lado malo…escuchar a los idiotas de mi queridísimo abuelo paterno y su perra poseída.**

 **El lado bueno, ver a Thalia, aunque sea en un sueño. Je! La puedo besar y lo más seguro que no lo recuerde cuando salga del pino.**

 _Pero, te juro que ahora si lo hare,_ le dijo la lectora a percy…

 **-Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, verdad? Agarra el lápiz- oía al profesor que me tenía haciendo la tarea de matemáticas, mientras yo estaba con un chaleco de fuerza. Pobre diablo, ahora puedo hacer tranquilamente ecuaciones de materias universitarios sin sudar. Todo gracias a Tena.**

 _De nada, "amor"_ dijo Athenea, aunque lo ultimo solo lo pensó…

 **Miré hacia el pupitre de al lado y vi a Thals sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos azules esta vez, sus carnosos labios pintados suavemente con un color rojo, y sus hermosas pecas en la nariz, completando así la imagen perfecta que siempre tuvo.**

Thalía, se sonrojo ante la descripción de su rostro, por parte de su esposo…

 **La observaba tranquilamente forcejear con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:**

 **-Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí- vaya cariño, siempre tan suave conmigo.**

 _De otro modo, no sería mi estilo...sesos de algas…_ dijo Thalía…

 **Me levanté de mi asiento y me deshice de mis retenes. Me acerqué a paso lento hasta quedar frente a frente, con nuestras narices rozándose. Pude ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos, y el rubor que teñía sus lindas mejillas.**

Y toda la sangre del cuerpo de Thalía, estaba ahora en su rostro mientras trataba de seguir con la lectura…

 **Antes de que me diese cuenta, nuestros labios se estaban tocando.**

Y un suave viento, azoto con sutileza los labios de Thalía, haciéndola sentir, ese beso que tanto espero…cerro sus ojos y se dejó embriagar por la sensación…para luego continuar con la lectura…

 **Sin la necesidad de ir más lejos por ahora. Corrí mi mano por su espalda, desatando las correas que la retenían, liberándola.**

 **-No veremos muy pronto mi amor. Tan solo espera un poco más, por favor- dije mientras pasaba tiernamente mis dedos por su cara, disfrutando momentáneamente la suavidad de su piel.**

Otra vez el viento hizo acto de presencia en las mejillas sonrojadas de Thalía, mostrándole esa sensación hermosa, de la caricia

 **Me alejé unos pasos y me despedí con una sonrisa. Solo para seguir con el siguiente escenario que debía presentarse en esta "pesadilla". Una vista panorámica de un abismo.**

 **-Percy Jackson. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado- y no sabes cuánto la has cagado por eso, abuelo. Te desmembraré poco a poco, disfrutando ver la desesperación que me darán tus ojos.**

 **-Y no sospecha nada? – volvió a preguntar. Idiota, se cada movimiento posible que puedas hacer y doce diferentes maneras para desbaratar tus planes.**

 **-Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia- sigue creyendo eso Castellan, sigue con tu ignorancia…**

 **-Un engaño tras otro. Excelente- creo que no valía la pena dejar a Thals para escuchar la charla de estos dos imbéciles.**

 **-En serio, mi señor, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido, pero era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…- si…claro, y Ares es un caballero inglés…**

 **-Tú? Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo- auch, eso debió dolerle profundamente al perro traidor.**

 **-Pero, mi señor…- oh por amor a Zeus! No te puedes sentir mal porque te dijo la verdad Castellan! Eres un inútil con todas las letras!**

 **-Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera. Está aquí- vaya…sí que eres lento abuelo. La ironía de que seas un titán del tiempo. Creo que deberías enfocarte mejor en la agricultura y has de un buen uso a tu guadaña.**

 _Tu insolencia no viene al caso, Jackson, es una situación seria en la que estas,_ Dijo athenea

 **-Qué? Lo has convocado, mi señor? – pfff! Como si fuese necesario.**

 **-** No. Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible.

 _Dimelo a mi.._ dijeron Zeus y Hades, recordando las actitudes de su hermano….

Poseidón solo inflo su pecho con orgullo mientras, formaba una sonrisa zorruna en su cara…

 **El chico ha venido solo- bueno, si en vez de tragar como un pato, hubieses masticado, no estaría aquí para aguantar tus berrinches.**

 **-Imposible! – créeme Castellan, dijeron que era imposible que pudiese enamorarme de Tena…y al final tuve un hijo hermoso con ella!**

Athenea paso de la furia anterior, al sonrojo en segundos….

 **-Para un débil como tú, puede! Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé- meh! Ya me estaba aburriendo…**

 **La escena cambiaba una vez más, y esto ya se estaba poniendo cansador. Así que decidí despertarme para evitar una molestia.**

 **La respiración suave de la belleza en mis brazos, me decía que aún estaba dormida.**

 **Verla tan tranquila me hacía agradecer una vez más al trato que hice con Caos. Aunque sea temporal, aprovecharé para salvarlas y darles una oportunidad de que tengan un final feliz.**

 _Mi final feliz, solo será junto a ti…_ Dijeron las tres chicas sentadas, en el mismo sillón de percy, y Thalía repitió lo mismo…

 **Sé que estaba actuando de manera egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se perfectamente que, si me relaciono sentimentalmente con cada una de ellas, al final las lastimaré. Pero hasta que ese fatídico día llegue, me preocuparé en hacerlas lo más felices que pueda.**

" _Ya me ocupare yo para que ese dia nunca llegue",_ peso athenea y Hestia aunque la ultima, lo pensó en voz alta…

 **Todas y cada una de ellas se lo merece.**

 _Y tu también, te lo mereces…_ Dijo Red, antes quitarles las funciones neuronales, por tercera vez con un beso…

 **Tanto por lo que han pasado, como por haberles fallado una vez.**

 **Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara, mientras me aferraba firmemente al cuerpo cálido de Clar. Absorbiendo su esencia, disfrutando de su presencia y su amor. Dejando besos en la coronilla de su cabeza, lo cual provocaba que se moviese un poco, reacomodándose y soltando palabras sueltas como: Percy, amor, lindo.**

La brisa, movio todo el pelo de Clarisse haciéndola, sentir esas maravillas…

 **Me saco una sonrisa su ternura y quería que esto nunca se acabe. Pero justo en ese momento el camión empezó a detenerse.**

 **Habíamos llegado a Las Vegas.**

 **Sacudí a Clar por el hombro. La cual se despertó casi al instante mirándome fijamente.**

 **-El camión ha parado. Vendrán a ver los animales. Despertaré a Grover y nos esconderemos- le dije mientras procedía a zamarrear a mi amigo la cabra humana.**

 **Nos escondimos detrás de unas bolsas que contenían nabos y esperamos a que los traficantes lleguen.**

 **Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.**

 **-Qué asco! Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. Tienes calor, chaval? - le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara, después no quieren que algo malo les pase…idiotas, el karma les morderá el trasero.**

 **El león rugió, indignado. Si no hubiese estado en esa situación, lo más seguro es que se lo hubiese comido al instante.**

 **-Vale, vale, tranquilo- dijo el hombre, pobre diablo, en unos segundos no sabrás que te sucedió.**

 **El camionero le lanzó al topi una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada. Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra. Y yo me estaba debatiendo entre golpearlos hasta la inconciencia o patearles una y otra vez las pelotas.**

 **-Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. Te gustan los espectáculos de magia? Éste te va a encantar. Van a serrarte por la mitad! – creo que fue suficiente, me concentré un poco y con la humedad en el ambiente hice dos carámbanos de hielo. Los golpeé en la cabeza lo suficientemente duro como para complacer mi disgusto y el de mis compañeros.**

 _Ya me estaban cansando…_ dijo Demeter aliviada…

 **Abrimos las jaulas y le pedí a Grover que les indicase un camino seguro para donde quieran que vayan.**

 **Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una bendición enseñada en un principio por Pan.**

 **-Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso- dije tomando la mano de Clar y saliendo de ahí, viendo como los animales se alejaban por las calles.**

 **Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza. La cara de Tena había sido el modelo original de la estatua.**

Athenea, se sonrojo un poco….

 **Caminamos unos minutos más, hasta llegar delante del Hotel Casino Loto.**

 _Largate de allí niño, ahora…_ dijo Hades preocupado…

 **Me debatí entre entrar o seguir mi camino. Pero al final decidí por entrar.**

 _Seras idiota…_ Dijo Bianca…

 **Por qué? Bueno, primero que nada, nos bañaremos como se debe, comeremos algo, me haré de una tarjeta de crédito gratis, y si la posibilidad se presenta me comprare algo de recuerdo para regalarles a mis amores.**

 _No, lo hagas,_ fue el comentario de Nico…

 **El portero nos sonrió.**

 **-Ey, chicos. Parecen cansados. Quieren entrar y descansar? – bueno…si nos los pides así.**

 **Entramos tranquilamente y Grover junto a Clarisse exclamaron:**

 **-Wow! – a veces las grandes frases sobran.**

 **-Eh! Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación- dijo el recepcionista, entregándonos unas llaves.**

 **-Esto, pero… - fingí mascullar.**

 **-No, no. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones- gracias tío Hades!**

De nada Sobrino, pero debes de salir de allí, ahora…Dijo Hades…

 **Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde. Siempre atesoraré este pedazo de plástico.**

 **-Disfruten de su estancia- no sonrías tanto amigo, con mi dominio del tiempo, puedo saber exactamente cuánto estoy aquí metido.**

 **Ahhh…fue el suspiro tranquilo de hades….**

 **Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. La cuatro mil uno . Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podían lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Cosa que a Afrodita no le gustaría una mierda si se enterase.**

 _Ohh, creeme no me gusta nada…_ Dijo afrodita, enojada mirando a hades…

 **-Antes que nada. Primero deben saber que estamos metidos en una versión moderna de la región de los comedores de Loto. Así que no debemos gastar nuestro tiempo en tonterías. Aprovechemos para bañarnos y tener un cambio de ropa. Coman solo lo que haya aquí, pero no aceptemos lo que nos ofrezcan abajo. Con suerte cuando salgamos abra pasado un día y medio como mucho- les explico rápidamente, viendo como sus ojos se abren por la revelación, solo para contestarme con un movimiento de cabeza.**

 **-Genial. Absolutamente genial- gimió disgustado Grover.**

 **-Si es así, entonces yo pediré la ducha en primer lugar- nos dijo Clar, dándome un beso y dirigiéndose al baño.**

Clarisse, apretó con un poco mas de fuerza los antebrazos de percy, buscando otra vez ese sentimiento de protección

 **-Aprovecha a comer algo G-man, yo no tengo hambre por el momento, así que aprovecharé a ver si encuentro algo de interés y regreso rápidamente. No me demoro- digo a mi amigo, mientras el comienza a abrir unas bolsas de papas y me da el visto bueno.**

 **Salí de la habitación y me dirigí directamente a la tienda de souvenirs. Tenía pensado aprovechar considerablemente la tarjeta a mi disposición en la compra de algunos artículos. Vi unos peluches que curiosamente, estaban establecidos en un cierto patrón de orden. Cada muñeco de felpa representaba el animal de cada dios. Vi unos perros, algunos delfines, unas águilas. Me decidí en tomar uno de un burrito para Tia, una paloma para Dite, uno que parecía a Pumba del Rey León para Clar, uno de un búho para Tena. Para Arty me sentía en un dilema, podía comprar una de un ciervo, o uno que era de un hombre que estaba ahorcado, con un cuchillo en el corazón y tres flechas en su entrepierna.**

" _Elije bien pequeño semidios"_ pensó artemisa con una sonrisa en su rostro…esa elección valia muchos puntos para ella…

 **Tomé los dos. Como algunos dicen, mejor que sobre a que falte.**

Artemisa, decidio dejar la libreta de puntos, y seguir escuchando los logros del chico…

 **Antes de pagar todo, tomé un ramillete de rosas blancas y le pedí al vendedor si podía facilitarme un papel y una lapicera.**

 _Ehhh, esto esta en italiano...si puede alguien, por favor…_ dijo Thalía…

 _Yo lo hago,_ dijo nico, antes de levantanse de su lugar…

 _Gracias…_ Dijo thalia antes de entregar el libro a su primo…

 _Bien lo siguiente dice…_ dijo nico empezando a leer, pero un viento sublime, azoto la reunión, arrastrando consiguo un poco de flores, de los cuales varios se arremolinaron frente a la hermana Di Angelo, y se transformaron en un hermoso ramillete de rosas blancas que calleron en sus manos, Bianca tomando con cariño, cuidado y asombro las rosas, vio una nota en incrustada entre ellas, con delicadeza la tomo, y procedio a leerla…y por su rostro calleron un par de lagrimas….su hermano, y todos le miraban expectantes, asi que decidio darle lectura a la carta.

" _A mi querida:_

 _Doy estas hermosas flores para que sepa cómo Te amo._

 _Quiero que sepas que no se debe dudar de su belleza, y siempre hay que tener fe._

 _Hasta pronto mi amor. Espere a mí por favor._

 _El amor, su admirador secreto."_

 _Eso, es hermoso…_ dijeron, Hazel y afrodita, por tal demostración de cariño…

Nico, leyó el párrafo a traducir, con asombro, solo le devolvió el libro a su prima y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermana…

Bianca, le dio una mirada a percy, y movio sus labios en un _"gracias"_ sin pronunciación

 _ **Alla mia cara:**_

 _ **Io do questi splendidi fiori in modo da sapere quanto ti amo.**_

 _ **Voglio che tu sappia che non si deve dubitare della sua bellezza, e si deve sempre avere fede.**_

 _ **Ci si vede presto il mio amore. Attendere per me per favore.**_

 _ **L'amore, il tuo ammiratore segreto.**_

Thalia prosiguio a seguir leyendo...

 **-Por favor, entregue esto a la señorita Di Angelo de la habitación tres mil uno. Si pregunta de parte de quien, dígale que es un admirador- le pido al vendedor, luego de pagar por mis compras, y meter las bolsas con los peluches en mi mochila.**

 **Luego de hacer eso, me dirigí inmediatamente al cuarto que nos habían dado y me di un baño. Comí un poco de la comida chatarra que había allí y procedí a irnos de nuevo de ese lugar maldito.**

 **-Venga, vamos. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí será demasiado tarde- les dije, liderando el camino hacia la salida del hotel.**

 _Eso es, mejor prevenir…_ Dijo Hades con alivio

 **El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.**

 **-Bueno, bueno, están listos para las tarjetas platino? – antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, recubrí mi mano con una capa de hielo y le quité la tarjeta, metiéndola rápidamente en mi bolsillo.**

 **-Nos vamos- le dije secamente, pasando por su lado y saliendo al exterior, ignorando el aumento de olor y ruido que trataban de inducirme a que no me vaya.**

 **Salimos del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la mañana, muy distinto que la primera vez, pero debía corroborar el día exacto en el que estábamos. Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Era 17 de junio. Habíamos pasado un día y medio dentro del Casino Lotus, tal como lo había predicho.**

 **Nos quedaban cuatro días para la fecha límite, y esta vez pensaba hacer las cosas bien. Si tenía suerte, en el momento que consiga el rayo y le patee el trasero a Ares, cuando llegue al Olimpo, podría ver a mis amores.**

 _Se termino el Capitulo…_ dijo Thalía

 _Yo sigo_ dijo Rachel con entisiasmo… tomando el libro de las manos de Thalía para luego ir a sentarse en su lugar…

* * *

 _ **Bien, se terminó este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Trataré en todo lo posible de publicar el siguiente lo más pronto.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Antes de todo quiero dejar en claro que debido a la ausencia de publicación de mi parte se debe a que estoy trabajando y mi horario es de lunes a lunes es decir todos los días y mis ratos libres son pocos. Así que lo siento si los he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, y si! esta vez los hice esperar mucho tiempo y lo lamento….**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia!**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Si por mi fuese, Percy tendría una pareja que realmente compatibilice y no la perra de Annabeth (hago dibujos en donde muere dolorosamente)**_

* * *

Con el libro en sus manos Rachel comenzó a hacer lectura del mismo…sin embargo la caligrafia de este todo otro cambio al ser tocado por la chica mortal…todas las letras pasaron al perfecto español (ingles para ella)…lo que le alegro bastante…

 _bien empezare la lectura…._ dijo Rachel

" _capitulo 8_ _Highway to Hell"_

 **Sigo creyendo que este taxista es pariente lejano de las hermanas grises. Apenas le entregué mi tarjeta verde que me dieron en el hotel Loto, su cara se transformó de una apática a una lo suficientemente brillante como la de Apolo cuando espía a las cazadoras.**

 _APOLOOOOOOOOOO….._ fue el grito iracundo de artemisa que se escuchó en todo el lugar, mientras este solo palidecia en su sitio.

 _Demonios niño eso se supone que seria un secreto…_ dijo apolo señalando a percy _,_ mientras retiraba una flecha que se incrusto en su pierna…

 **Por qué? Bueno…digamos que el símbolo de infinito que apareció en su taxímetro, fue lo necesario para dejarlo con la boca abierta. Cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibida para Grover y Clar, quienes también tenían sus rostros cómicamente desfigurados ante la demostración.**

 _Venga, qué!, no es para menos son tarjetas con créditos infinito eso es mucho para un mortal…_ dijo Hermes

 **La reacción en consecuencia? Sacaron sus propias tarjetas y empezaron a adorarlas y hacerles mimos, haciendo que me ría desaforadamente para vergüenza de ellos.**

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento, soplo cerca de los nombrados y en sus bolsillos aperecienron dichas tarjetas, sin embargo, Hades con un simple ademan de su mano las hizo desaparecer de sus manos mortales y que aparecieran en las de él.

 _No puedo permitir que usen esas tarjetas asi como asi…_ fue el comentario del dios del inframundo

 _Baaa_ …fue el balido de Grover

 **-A qué parte de Los Ángeles…esto, su alteza? – me preguntó el taxista, aún con los ojos brillándole, haciendo que me ría un poco más.**

 _Oh…._ esta comodo mi rey fue el comentario de clarisse desde lugar

 **-Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. Si no es mucha molestia. Y si puede llevarnos los suficientemente rápido, puede que tenga una generosa propina- le digo tranquilamente, disfrutando de la cara de pura felicidad que contrajo el sujeto.**

 **Creo que no debí decirle eso…con una vez fue suficiente, pero realmente quería acabar con esta maldita misión lo más rápido posible. A lo que me tuve que aguantar los dolores que generaba mi pecho debido al movimiento errático del automóvil.**

 _Ese enfermedad….._ fue el comentario entre líneas de la lectora,todas las chicas Jackson están preocupadas por la enfermedad de su esposo

 **El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave. Debo admitir que la visión de una planicie árida no es de lo más entretenido. Más si la piedra que vi a principios del viaje parecía repetirse cada quinientos metros.**

 **En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Escuchamos a Grover hablar sobre sus sueños de ser él que encuentre a Pan, y restituir así la naturaleza a su antiguo esplendor.**

 _Y no solo lo encontraras amigo mio, tu eres el nuevo señor Pan…._ dijeron thalia y nico a su amigo cabra

 **También nos burlamos durante un buen rato sobre su enamoramiento con Juniper, y de que tan buena pareja hacían juntos.**

Juniper se sonrojo como nunca antes y se abrazó aún más fuerte al cuerpo de grover

 **Clar nos contó sobre su madre, quien vivía en Arizona, a quien iba a ver luego de terminar las vacaciones de verano. Habló sobre sus deseos de querer ser una bailarina, a pesar de no ser muy buena, a lo que me tuve que morder la lengua para evitar demostrar mi opinión sobre sus maravillosas habilidades en la danza.**

Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas clarisse pellizco los antebrazos de percy, _guárdate tus pensamientos para ti…._ fue su comentario

 **Nos relató también, como fue que el entrenador Hedge la encontró siendo una niña y la presentó a su esposa. Ahí traté de no decirle en como ella se convertiría en la madrina del niño que los sátiros iban a tener.**

Con solo ese comentario, la chica nombrada se alegra bastante….

 **Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: "FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA, 20 KILÓMETROS".**

 **Ver ese cartel me advirtió que estábamos a punto de llegar a mi encuentro con la mensajera de mi padre. Nos es que me queje, pero el hecho de introducirme en un lugar lleno de basura y contaminación no es muy de mi agrado. No les cuesta nada a mi padre o a Deméter tomarse como mucho unos veinte minutos y purificar ese lugar.**

Los dioses nombrados se dieron una mirada de advertencia y luego le dirijieron otra mirada al chico.

 **-Entonces, creo que deberíamos hacer un listado de los hechos que tenemos completa seguridad con respecto a la desaparición de los símbolos de los olímpicos- les digo a mis compañeros luego de manipular sutilmente la niebla para que el chofer no oiga nuestra conversación.**

 _Buen movimiento chico…_ fue el comentario de la diosa de la sabiduría

 **-Umh…primero que nada…como es que sabias que a Hades le habían robado también? – me preguntó curioso Grover, a lo que tuve que responder con mi mentira piadosa ya preparada en caso de que me cuestionen sobre eso.**

Hermes sonrio orgulloso….. _ese es mi muchacho.._

 **-Bueno, en realidad fue un tiro en la oscuridad. Me parecía muy raro que Alecto me atacase en el museo y luego en el autobús. Puede que obedezca órdenes de Zeus, pero su verdadera lealtad está con Hades, y por la forma en que estaba tan desesperada por hallar el objeto, me dio la sensación de que no era solo un símbolo el que habían robado- les digo, poniendo mi mejor cara de concentración, lo cual incluía un ceño fruncido y una inclinación de cabeza, como si estuviese mirando al cielo.**

 _Nunca fuiste muy buen pensador, pero eres muy inteligente para hacer deducciones rápidas, mentira o no suena muy creíble para mi…_ fue el comentario de Thalía

 **-Quieres decirnos…qué por una corazonada tuya, nos enteramos de que robaron dos símbolos y qué por ello pudiste hacer ese trato con la furia? – me preguntó con un tono de asombro Clar, la cual se me acercaba de a poco a mi lado, poniéndome nervioso. Diablos! Por qué siempre debe actuar de manera tan extraña cuando hago algo sin pensar?**

 _No lo se….pero creo que es por que me gustan tus reacciones_ …dijo clar….

 **-Ehhh…si? – Dios! Zeus! Papá! Caos! Alguien que me ayude, una mujer que me mira con ojos depredadores me está acorralando contra la ventanilla del taxi!**

Apolo, y afrodita le dieron una mirada acusatoria al chico puesto que, uno no podía creer como es que se estaba quejando mientras la otra estaba preocupada que el viaje en el tiempo no le hubiera cambiado "nada" a su esposo…

 **Bien. Ahora uno pensaría que Clar me golpearía hasta quedar desmayado por actuar tan imprudentemente. Pero el caso es que no puedo decirle que ya sé lo que pasará, y que, por ende, puedo contrarrestar los hechos. Cierro los ojos y levanto mis brazos cubriendo mi cara, en un esfuerzo para aguantar la fuerza de sus golpes. Solo para quedar sumamente anonadado ante lo que ocurrió segundos después. Ella había bajado lentamente mi pobre protección y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, solo para besarme castamente, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizante.**

 _Aawww…que linda escena…_ fue el comentario de afrodita…

 **Luego me golpeó en el estómago, y con ello se fue toda sensación de amor que sentí pasajeramente.**

 _Y allí se acabó lo lindo…._ dijo afrodita

 **Estúpidas hormonas que hacen que me distraiga por su cuerpo hermoso.**

Y la chica se sonrojo como un tomate…

 **-Está bien. Ahora que aprendimos que nuestro querido Percy nos salvó el trasero de morir a manos de los empleados de Hades, podemos comenzar ese listado de hechos- declaró Clar con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras tomaba mi mano luego de haber recuperado el bendito oxígeno que relajaba a mis pulmones.**

 **-Para empezar, tenemos que hallar dos símbolos. Cuyos dueños son Zeus y Hades. De los cuales al menos uno culpa a Percy y a su padre de robarlo- comenzó Grover, lo cual me hacía feliz, pues estaba comenzando a recuperar su confianza.**

 _Lo siento…._ Fue el comentario de grover…

 **-Y según la profecía que le dieron a Percy, debemos ir al oeste y encontrarnos con el dios que se ha rebelado. Pero aún no sabemos quién es- lo siento Clar, pero tu padre es un cabrón muy manipulable, así que tendremos que hacerle frente una vez más.**

 _Ooh ya quiero ver eso…_ dijo ares…

Piper que recordó la escena que iba a suceder…se recordó

 _Señor ares espero que aun recuerde el tratado que hicimos…_ dijo piper al dios…

Este por su parte solo sonrio con orgullo y arrogancia ya casi se le acaba el plazo dado por él, para que el chico demostrara su valia, y al ver a al protagonista del libro esta demás de confiado

 _Hmm creo que tendre una hermosa esclava…._ dijo con suficiencia el dios

Piper se mostro mas firme, al ver la confianza del dios…. _creo que ya tengo un buen castigo acorde con usted…._ fue lo que piper

 **-Solo para recuperar lo perdido y ser apuñalado por la espalda por alguien que dice ser mi amigo. Lo que descarta a mucha gente, pues luego de ser reconocido por mi padre, todos me evitaban como si tuviese ébola o algo por el estilo- en serio, más dramáticos no pueden ser. Está bien, estoy enfermo, pero tampoco es para tanto.**

Poseidon se mostro un poco furioso por ese echo…

 **Quizás decir eso no fue necesario, ya que tanto Clar como sorprendentemente Grover, tenían cara de querer masacrar a los campistas por ser tan idiotas. Lástima que no puedo decirles que será Castellan, porque si no, me sentaría a ver como lo matan mientras como palomitas.**

Artemisa sonrio con admiración

 **Esta vez no sabrán que fue lo que les salió mal, hasta el momento en que se den cuenta que están con mierda hasta el cuello.**

 **Je!**

 **Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que vine por aquí, aunque ahora, debido a mi enfermedad olía peor. Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surfistas esperando la ola perfecta. Básicamente pedían a gritos que una medusa los pique o cortarse con una de esas botellas rotas que habían desperdigadas por toda la arena.**

Los dioses miraron con algo de furia a la lectora… _por que los mortales son tan desconsiderados con la naturaleza que les rodea…_ pregunto demeter

 **Sí, era un hecho el decirle a mi padre que venga a limpiar.**

Deméter sonrió bastante, y seguía mofando en su mente el por qué sus hijas no se pidieron enamorar de alguien como ese chico..

 **Grover, Clarisse y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.**

 **-Entonces, ahora qué? - preguntó Grover.**

 **El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ver como Apolo finalizaba su tarea diaria, para luego ir a emborracharse en algún bar perdido de los Estados Unidos.**

Las chicas solo suspiraron rendidas por las típicas actitudes del dios, al parecer nunca cambiara

 **Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado frente al océano con una de mis esposas e hijos, disfrutando de la paz momentánea. Recuerdo que la primera vez era bastante escéptico con respecto a que algún ser superior pudiese controlar semejante cantidad de agua. Ahora podría reírme tranquilamente ante aquellos pensamientos juveniles e inocentes.**

 _Ja…y puedo hacerlo con suma tranquilidad…_ dijo poseidon

 **Solté la mano de Clar, le di un beso en la mejilla mientras le dejaba mi mochila y me metí una vez más en mi podrida vida en las olas contaminadas de esta playa.**

 **Caminé hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho. A pesar de toda la suciedad, seguía siendo agua, por lo cual, relajaba la ligera tensión que se había producido en mi pecho.**

" _a pesar de ser incurable el agua le ayuda a aliviar los dolores"_ esa fue la línea de pensamiento de las diosas Jackson

 **Metí la cabeza bajo el agua.**

 **Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada allí en la oscuridad, a lo que me decidí dejarme llevar por las suaves corrientes, esperando a la llegada de la nereida. Mientras tanto, me puse a jugar un rato con un pequeño tiburón mako que pasaba junto a mi pierna, como si de un cachorro se tratase.**

 _Ese debe de ser uno de los privilegios de ser hijo del dios del mar…_ dijo rachel entre lectura….

 _Aja… es uno de los mucho privilegios…._ dijo poseidon con orgullo

 **Si no fuese porque el agua estuviese tan sucia, habría traído a Clar conmigo para que disfrute de una nueva sensación…en esta línea temporal digo.**

 _Nadie había dicho algo diferente…_ dijo Hermes con una sonrisa

 **Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. El espíritu de agua que era muy parecida a mi madre me llamó:**

 **-Percy Jackson- el verla y el oírla decir mi nombre me produjo un sentimiento de añoranza, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sentido el cariño de mi madre esperándome en casa. Una de las tantas decepciones que hubo en mi vida, pues no pude protegerla de quienes la lastimaron.**

Una pequeña lagrima escapo de los ojos de percy sin que se diera cuenta, cayendo en la mejilla de clarisse quien al mirar hacia su esposo, encontró el rostro de añoranza y tristeza que describia el libro, sin saber que hacer solo se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo de su esposo y este gustoso lo correspondió

 **Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran bonitos y llamativos. También presté atención al hipocampo que montaba. Recuerdo cuando les enseñe a cabalgarlos a mis pequeños hijos.**

 **Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. La dama submarina me sonrió.**

 **-Has llegado lejos, Percy Jackson. Bien hecho- vaya…gracias, agradezco que estoy bajo el agua o vería un leve sonrojo. Debe de ser por su parecido con mi madre, cuando me felicitaba por algo que había hecho bien de niño.**

Las chicas se pusieron celosas sin embargo esta vez no lo hicieron con odio, esta vez fue una sonrisa la que se formo en sus rostros al saber que su esposo añoraba y amaba a su madre

 **Hice una reverencia. Tenía que mantener mi papel de jovencito que ve por primera vez las maravillas del mundo mitológico.**

 **-Así que por el hecho de que estés aquí, debes de ser una nereida. Realmente quiero disculparme por confundirte allá en el río Mississippi- realmente ayuda un poco el demostrar que también puedo equivocarme en algunos aspectos intelectuales. No todos saben que las nereidas pueden estar en aguas dulces mientras que sus contrapartes no pueden acercarse a aguas saladas.**

Rachel, curiosa le dirijio una mirada a Percy al igual que thalia y la segunda hablo, _espero que luego me expliques esa diferencia…_

 **-Está bien niño, no tienes porqué disculparte. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte- lo que agradezco, sino, vaya uno a saber cuántos niños más puede que tenga mi padre desperdigados por el mundo. Y ni hablar de su hermano el rayito luminoso.**

Los dioses mayores (Hades y Poseidón) no soportaban la risa por el apodo que su hijo/sobrino le coloco a su hermano

 **-Y vos sí le servís en su corte? – se claramente la respuesta, pero al menos hasta que termine esta misión, debo de seguir actuando como un ignorante.**

 **Asintió. A veces pienso que deberían de tener permiso para disfrutar de las distracciones del mundo, estar todo el tiempo metidas en sus trabajos es bastante cansador. Entre escuchar las rabietas de mi padre sobre su hermano, y los desvaríos de Delfín…es demasiado hasta para los fantasmas del campo de castigo.**

 _Esta bien las dejare salir un poco mas a la superficie…_ dijo poseidon al ver la mirada iracunda que le dirigio Hestia

 **-Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés- …espero que esto nunca lo escuche Arty o Tena, ya que lo más seguro es que preparen una inquisición contra toda figura femenina acuática.**

Y de echo ya athenea ya tenia planea toda un refriega contra todo ser femenino del agua sea salada o dulce, y cuando escucho el comenterio del chico en el libro no hizo mas que sonrojarse, el chico le conocía bastante, por otro lado artemisa se sonrojo a mas no poder, pues no podía entender primero como se había enamorado, aunque oyendo la historia del chico ya sabia esa respuesta le costaba cierto trabajo adaptarse; segundo como es que el había dejado al chico estar con ella y todas las demás su beta posesiva es grande, pero parece que son los efectos de estar enamorada de verdad, y tercero como es que dejo que el chico le conociera tanto y como ultimo por que rayos no era ella la que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo en este momento…

 **-Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí, por qué no está aquí? Por qué no habla conmigo? – repetí como la primera vez, sonando un tanto desconsolador.**

 **Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades. Era padre tratando de consolarme, eso era lo bueno de él. Que a pesar de que las leyes le impidan verme, eso no lo detiene para demostrar su amor.**

Deméter con un sonrojo sin igual miro a Poseidón y pensó algo que siempre le ha parecido maravilloso en él _…"así es él, no importa lo que los demás digan o prohíban siempre hará lo posible para estar contigo o hacerte saber está contigo…"_

 **-No juzgues al Señor del Mar severamente. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos- creo que puedo discernir en eso…hubo bastantes sujetos en la historia que dicen lo contrario, y uno de ellos se convirtió en un dios menor, a quien pronto voy a dejar eunuco.**

Todos lo divinos se miraban a ver quien mostraba su orgullo y decía quien era, sin embargo nadie dijo o expreso algo, poseidon sabia muy bien a quien se referia su hijo, después de todo Tenia al madre del dios menor a su lado…

Artemisa y sus cazadoras mostraron una sonrisa perversa al saber que algún hombre seria castigado….

 **-Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos? – cof Hércules cof Zeus cof.**

" _Lo sabia"_ pensó Poseidón dirigiendo una mirada hacia su hermano que estaba a punto de refutar en contra…las chicas de artemisa y ellas mismas alargaron mas su sonrisa al saber quien seria el hombre castigado…

 **-Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo- que sea un permiso para descuartizar a Chase, por lo que más quiera, un permiso para matar lentamente a la perra en celo.**

 _No creo esos se entreguen sin autorización y sello de la jefatura…._ dijo en broma Hermes y todos recordaron a sus prisioneros aun cautivos en la isla, estaban tan concentrados en la lectura del libro que se habían olvidado que seguían allí….Atenea por su parte le dirigió una mirada de odio y repugnancia a su hija, no podía creer que una hija de ella se dejara manipular de tal manera…

 **Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas. Lo que me sacó una sonrisa inconsciente, esta vez no las usaré y las guardaré para mi amada ángel italiana.**

La hija mayor hades (bianca), se sonrojo pensando y añorando el encuentro con su amado en el libro…ya quería saber como se conocieron, por cierto aun la chica tenia en su regazo las rosas que le regalo y cada cierto tiempo las llevaba a su nariz para aspirar ese aroma a mar que desprendían pues algo que se explico en la lectura, las rosas estaban impregnadas con el aroma de su futuro esposo…

 **-Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos? – manipulo las moléculas de agua en el aire, las cuales se encuentran en todos lados excepto en el espacio, por lo tanto puedo desmaterializarme y reaparecer en cualquier lado que quiera. Y sin contar que soy un dios, pero a eso no puedo utilizarlo, por lo que iré con mi primera opción.**

 _Deja tu arrogancia, señorito…_ fue el comentario de tena, mirando a Percy

 **-Yo… pues no, señora- digo con voz quejumbrosa como la primera vez.**

 **-Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies- puedo contradecir a mi padre con su primera sentencia, ya que vengo de un futuro bastante distópico ya siendo un adulto.**

 _Por favor trata de no recordarnos eso…_ dijeron algunos dioses recordando el primer capitulo

 **-Qué pasará? – repito una vez más. En serio, quiero terminar esta misión de mierda y ver a mis amores.**

 **-Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar- gran frase para los niños del mar, aunque no siempre sea cierto, si no miren a Teseo, creo que ser aplastado por una roca no tiene nada que ver con el mar.**

 _Si lo pintas de ese modo por supuesto que no, pero todo tiene una explicación…._ dijo el dios del mar…

 **-Qué hay de la advertencia? – creo que tratar de recordar cada palabra que he dicho anteriormente me está dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sin contar el hecho de que tengo que hacer frente al idiota de Ares todavía.**

 _Eso quiero verlo…_ dijo el mencionado

 **-Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Percy Jackson- suerte…pfff! Lo único que existe son los hechos, los que ya pasaron para mí, y los que puedo generar ahora.**

Atenea se levanta de su asiento de olivo y se dirige hacia a Percy y le da un pequeño coscorrón,.. _Te dije que dejes esa arrogancia, puede hacer estragos en tus actos…_ fue su comentario y volvió a sentarse en su trono…todos estaban en shock por la demostración de afecto de atenea hacia el chico, Rachel algo dudoso prosiguió con la lectura

 **Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío. Le deseo un buen viaje, pues lo más seguro es que tenga que aguantar a Delfín con sus charlas molestas. Pobre, pobre chica.**

 **Nadé hasta la superficie. No quería hacer esperar a Clar y a Grover más tiempo, además de que quiero terminar esto ya.**

 **Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante. Les conté a Grover y Clarisse todo lo ocurrido pero esta vez no les enseñé las perlas. Las guardé rápidamente en mi mochila sin que se den cuenta. Total, iba a sacarlos del dominio de mi tío por mis propios medios.**

 **-Debemos continuar con nuestra travesía, venga, vamos! – digo, tomando la mano de Clar y dirigiéndome a la parada de autobuses que se hallaba a una calle de distancia.**

 **Con algunas monedas que había en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood. Mientras miraba atentamente las calles recorridas para no pasarnos de nuestro destino, el chofer me preguntó las mismas líneas que la primera vez.**

 **-Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión. Eres un niño actor o algo así? – okey Percy, mantente serio…si esto lo llegase a escuchar Thals o Piper, no podría vivir un día más sin avergonzarme.**

Y las nombradas se dirigieron una mirada de secretismo, la hija de Zeus solo pensaba en formas de como avergonzar a su esposo, para ver las reacciones de este….mientras que Piper, ella estaba en un dilema se dio cuenta de que el chico se había ganado su corazón, sin embargo ella era la novia del señor don romano hasta la medula Jasón, estaba ansiosa solo para saber cómo termino su relación con él y como inicio con Percy, si llámenla perra eh incluso zorra o fácil sin embargo a ella le daba igual el chico merecía mucho la pena…

 **-Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas…para un montón de niños actores- repito, tratando de desechar los pensamientos que habrían hecho al padre de Piper golpearme por defenestrar su querido trabajo.**

Y las dos chicas anteriores y todos en la isla largaron la risa….haciendo sonrojar al joven Percy….

 **-Oh! Eso lo explica- si no sabes qué tanto. No seré un actor de cine o cosas por el estilo, pero al menos se simular una cara de póker mucho mejor que los idiotas de Castellan o Chase.**

 **Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada. Pude ver a Clar que tenía la cara roja de tanto aguantar la risa por lo sucedido, a lo que le di mi mejor cara de enojo fingido para que deje de burlarse de mí. Lo que funcionó a la perfección.**

Nadie quiso refutar lo contrario…como si supieran o conocieran dicho rostro

 **Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba. Bueno, tenía que simular por un rato más el no saber la posición exacta del lugar, si no sería muy sospechoso de mi parte.**

" _Muy inteligete…"_ pensó tena

 **Dimos unas vueltas más por unas calles, esquivando algunos coches de policías, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un local de electrodomésticos. Creo que nunca en mi vida tuve que aguantarme tanto las ganas de tirarme al piso y reír como un maldito desquiciado.**

 **Definitivamente la entrevista que le estaban haciendo al cabronazo de Ugliano iba a parar a mi álbum, una vez que lo descargue de internet e imprima una imagen en donde salía con la presentadora Barbara Walters en mi antiguo departamento.**

 **-Vamos- me dijo Grover. Tiró de mí antes de que dejara escapar una sonora risotada, a la cual se estaba por unir Clar. Eres un aguafiestas G-man.**

 **Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. Me daba pena verlos, actuando tan groseramente con la otra gente, creyéndose superiores por tener algo más. Si tan solo pudiesen ver a través de la niebla como Rachel, no estarían actuando de esa manera. A veces el miedo es la mejor cura para los engreídos. Como, por ejemplo, con el grupo de jóvenes que intentaban jugar a los matones.**

 **-Eh, tú- en serio? Esa es la única manera que tienes para llamar la atención de un posible sujeto al que vas a intimidar? Ni siquiera Castellan es tan inútil.**

 _Wow eso es mucho que decir,_ fue el comentario de apolo

 **Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la antigua academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos. Creo que serían los esbirros perfectos para mi queridísimo abuelo. Gritando y llorando por no tener un auto nuevo, o en algunos casos, por no dejarles usar el trono.**

 **La última vez recuerdo haber cometido de destapar a Riptide y querer atravesarlos de lado a lado. Esta vez, optaré por algo más simple y fácil.**

 **Clarisse.**

 **De alguna forma ella debe de liberar toda la tensión de la misión que ha venido acumulando desde que comenzamos. Y mejor que golpee a ellos que a mí.**

 **Si me preguntan, yo no vi nada. No vi como Clarisse le rompió la nariz al jefe, ni tampoco vi como rompió tres rodillas y dos brazos de los cinco jóvenes restantes. Creo que Clar ni se dio cuenta el momento en el que le tomé una foto luego de dejarlos tirados en el suelo. A este ritmo, me va a faltar espacio en el álbum.**

Con una voz tan inocente que prometia todo un dolor y castigo sin precedentes clarisse, dijo, _borraras esa foto verdad querido…_

 **A medida que nos alejamos de la presunta escena del crimen, vi una tienda que me trajo viejos recuerdos. El local de venta de camas del amigo de Teseo.**

 **Ahora me encuentro en un dilema. Puedo hacer caso omiso del maldito loco que le gusta estirar a la gente hasta matarlos, o puedo ir hasta allí con una excusa barata pero convincente y decapitar sin muchas molestias al pequeño enfermo.**

 **Creo que tomaré esta vez la opción número dos, ya que los más seguro que salvaré a futuros pequeños héroes que pasen por aquí. Pero tampoco dejando de lado el hecho de que libraré al mundo de un torturador.**

 _Muy buena la intención, pero muy mala la forma de actuar…_ fue lo dijo Hestia

 **-Percy? Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó de repente mi bella princesa guerrera.**

 **-Sí, tan solo espérenme unos minutos, quiero ir a averiguar en esa tienda el precio de algunas camas para el nuevo departamento que tendré con mi madre. No me demoraré demasiado- le digo convincentemente, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y me adentraba al lugar maldito.**

 **Las camas de agua posicionadas una al lado de la otra. Con sus lujosos respaldares con detalles intrincados. Si no fuese por el pequeño detalle que su vendedor es un maniático desquiciado que gusta de ver a la gente descuartizada, este lugar generaría muchas ganancias.**

 **-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? – pregunto inocentemente una vez que entré al lugar de venta, poniendo mi mejor cara de perdido.**

 _No tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo…_ dijo nico que hasta ahora había estado callado…

- **Hola! Soy Crusty, bienvenido al palacio de las camas de agua! Qué se le ofrece querido cliente? – se presentó el idiota con una sonrisa un tanto reptiloide, la cual no combinaba bien con su vestimenta de los años setenta.**

 **-Quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia, el precio de la cama de agua que se encuentra justo detrás de usted- le cuestiono distraídamente, haciendo que se gire para fijarse a donde yo había indicado, dándome así, tiempo para sacar a Riptide.**

 **-Oh! Veo que tienes un buen ojo muchacho, bueno, el precio de esa cam…- y nunca pudo terminar de hablar.**

 _Rápido y sin dolor….muy buen movimiento…_ dijo para asombro de todo artemisa

 **Pobre, creo que el haberle cortado la cabeza desde la altura de la boca no fue de mucha ayuda. Aunque al menos sé que he liberado al mundo, temporalmente, de un monstruo descuartizador de gente. No es que alguien vaya a extrañarlo.**

 **Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes, y otro del** _ **Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles:**_ **«¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación**

 **El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. «¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!» La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.**

 **Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para ir directamente a donde estaba la entrada al inframundo. Sin contar con el hecho de que había tomado prestado la bolsa con dracmas que tenía Procrustes. Si Hermes me viese, estaría orgulloso de mi lado ladrón.**

 _Creeme estoy lo suficientemente orgulloso ya…_.comento el mencionado dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de orgullo al chico

 **Salí rápidamente de ahí, y me dirigí a donde me estaba esperando una sonriente Clar y chico sátiro que estaba viendo con mucho cariño a unas latas de aluminio que se hallaban en un cesto de basura.**

 **-Vamos, no eran de mi agrado las camas, sin contar que el vendedor era un tanto grosero- dije tranquilamente, tomando la mano de Clar y empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa de mi tío.**

 **Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «ESTUDIOS DE grabación EL otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»**

 **Básicamente, mi tío no aceptaba a nadie que viviese del ocio. Además, que esa pequeña advertencia hacia clara referencia a Zeus, a mi padre y a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. No lo culpo, encima de que lo estafan, piensan que pueden pasear, así como así por su casa.**

 _Al fin algo de sentido común…._ dijo el dios de los muertos…

 **Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente. Tras el mostrador de seguridad estaba Caronte, actuando como si fuese un guardia de aspecto de tipo duro. Creo que la actuación nunca fue su fuerte, excepto para aquellos momentos en donde se queja como un crío pidiendo a gritos que le paguen más por su "insalubre" labor.**

 _Joder ese tio es todo un insufrible con ese tema…._ Replico el dios

 **Me volví hacia mis acompañantes, viendo las reacciones que tenían al presenciar al portero del inframundo. Al menos en su forma camuflada.**

 **-Señor Caronte- me presenté lo más cortésmente posible. Era un tanto difícil, ya que el maldito tacaño no nos dejaría pasar a menos que tengamos con que sobornarlo, o estemos muertos. Y de la segunda opción, nadie nos corroboraba que nos dejaría pasar en el momento.**

 **-Oh! Por fin alguien que dice bien mi nombre. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón. Y bien, en qué puedo ayudarlos, pequeños muertecitos? – está en realidad sonriendo? Solo porque no lo confundí con un centauro? Vaya…**

 _Como acaba de llamarme?..._ pregunto Quirón con una sonrisa que prometía dolor

 _Creo que dijo viejo jamelgo…_ dijo tratando de contener su risa lupa…

 **Vi que Clar estaba a punto de abrir la boca, y conociéndola bastante bien, sabía que iba a decir alguna tontería que nos hundiría de mierda hasta el cuello. Ella siempre tuvo esa capacidad innata ante sujetos un tanto estrafalarios.**

Esta por su parte solo trato de ocultarse un poco en el puesto que tenía entre los brazos de su amado…mientras algunos reían y criticaban el comentario y acciones del chico

De un momento a otro, Thalía le dirigió una mirada a Piper para que se sentara a su lado está a si lo hizo, Thalía le conto sobre su plan a Piper y acepto gustosa, sin embargo tenía un predicamento un poco difícil que quería que se resolviera lo más pronto posible, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea para ayudar a Thalía y ayudarse ella a resolver otro problema…piper regreso a su sitio y la lectura prosiguió….

" _Solo me falta hablar con lady Hestia…"._ fue el pensamiento de Thalía antes de que la lectura iniciara

 **-Queremos ir al inframundo- pregunté rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a que ella diga algo. Lo siento amor, pero quiero terminar esta misión lo más rápido posible, te prometo que cuando terminemos, te daré tu regalo.**

Clarisse se sonrojo a mas no poder pensando en un regalo dado por su esposo mientras las demás se morían de celos

 **Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro. Siempre me pregunté cómo hace un esqueleto para poder silbar, digo, ni siquiera tiene labios para empezar. Quizás si duro lo suficiente en esta vida, puede que lo averigüe.**

 **-Y cómo han muerto, pues? – tengo cara de estar muerto? Vale, sé que estoy pagando mi funeral en cuotas, pero aún estoy vivo mierda!**

 **-No estamos muertos Caronte. Tan solo vinimos aquí porque debemos hablar con Lord Hades. Así que si eres tan amable…podrías llevarnos hasta él? – bien…para que nadie diga después que no soy educado, porque podría haberme aparecido directamente en frente de su jefe y obviarme todo este trayecto, pero hubiese sido demasiado sospechoso.**

 _Si muy sospechoso….sin contar que hubiera incinerado al hacerlo…_ dijo hades de manera despreocupada

 _Padre!…_ quien exclamo en alarma fue bianca por semejante amenaza hacia su futuro esposo…

 **-A los tres? – noooo, solo a mí y al sujeto con sombrero de los años veinte que está sentado en aquel rincón de atrás.**

 **-Si Caronte, a los tres. Tenemos urgencia de ver a tu jefe, así que ayúdanos a llegar allí por favor- acepta maldito seas, o juro que arranco una de tus esqueléticas piernas y se la doy de juguete a Cerbero.**

 **-Tienen con qué pagarme por ello? – claro maldito inútil derrochador de dinero en unos sucios trajes italianos que ni siquiera son de primera calidad.**

 **-Por supuesto Caronte, aceptas tarjetas de crédito? – le pregunto lo más sonriente posible, divisando las miradas curiosas que me daban tanto Clar como Grover por mi pregunta.**

 **-Qué tienes para ofrecerme? – vaya, parece que la curiosidad salió a flotes huesitos.**

 **-Te daré esta linda tarjeta de color verde si nos llevas a tu jefe. Si lo haces, puedes quedártela y comprarte todos los trajes que quieras sin tener que pedir un aumento más en tu estadía aquí. Así que, qué dices? Tenemos un trato? – sé que aceptarás Caronte, ya que a fin de cuentas, tan solo eres un ambicioso que quiere tener mucho dinero. Acepta Caronte, total, yo me quedaré con la tarjeta plateada.**

 **Parece que mi amada vio lo que estaba tramando, pues su sonrisa cómplice se había formado en su hermosa cara. Grover por otro lado, estaba un tanto confuso por lo sucedido, ya que, a decir verdad, él preferiría estar de excursión en una fábrica de latas de aluminio a estar metido aquí, en las puertas del infierno.**

 _Ooohh eso sería estupendo…_ dijo grover

 **Mientras tanto Caronte…bueno, el pobre diablo estaba por sufrir un infarto de miocardio, si es que eso es incluso posible en su estado. Creo que nunca nadie le había ofrecido un trato similar. Creo que si algún día, Hades se llega a enterar de esto, no estoy muy seguro de cómo actuaría. Le saqué un gran peso de encima con esto.**

 _Te debo una muchacho_ fue si comentario….

 **-De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meterlos con calzador, vale? Síganme- Se puso en pie.**

 **Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras. Me daba un poco de pena que porque el señor huesos no estuviese de humor no podían ir a donde les correspondía.**

 **Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Era un tanto gracioso si se lo veía desde cierto punto de vista. Un montón de seres espirituales intentando sujetarse a las ropas del barquero para que los lleve, solo para ser rechazado a puntapiés. Creo que Clar comparte mí mismo sentido de humor ya que está tratando de ocultar ineficazmente su sonrisa.**

 **Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde.**

 **Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción. Mala suerte, quizás para la próxima, luego de que Puro Hueso haya utilizado la tarjeta que le di, los deje pasar a la otra vida.**

 **Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.**

 **-Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? – preguntó Grover un tanto curioso.**

 _No es malo ser curioso…_ replico grover

 **-Nada – repuso el barquero. Simple y conciso. Nada iba a pasar con los que esperaban allá arriba.**

 **-Durante cuánto tiempo? – Clar siempre eres tan inocente a pesar de tu fachada. Nunca cambies, es lo que te hace mucho más linda.**

Esta por su parte se sonrojo en su asiento abrazando mas a su esposo

 **-Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso-**

 **-O hasta que uses la tarjeta que te di y en un acto de buen corazón los dejes ir a donde corresponden. Claro, si es que en tu estado tienes corazón alguno- le digo burlonamente para sorpresa del Caronte.**

 **-Ja! Eres extraño niño – no tienes ni idea, ni siquiera un leve resquicio de lo realmente soy.**

 **Después de haberme tomado una breve siesta en la barcaza intento moverme, solo para descubrir que estaba en los brazos de mi esposa, la cual estaba acariciando suavemente mi pelo. Un leve sentimiento de nostalgia me inundo repentinamente. Una sensación que añoraba desde hace años.**

Todas las chicas Jackson le lanzaron miradas cargadas de celos a la Jackson nombrada…

 **Me hundo un poco más en la comodidad de los brazos, ya que sé que dentro de poco llegaremos frente al perro de tres cabezas.**

 **-Te sientes bien Percy? Te dormiste de repente a mi lado - oigo la suave voz de Clarisse en mi oreja derecha.**

 **-Sí, tan solo estaba un poco cansado de toda esta mierda. Quiero que se termine ya para volver al campamento y descansar contigo en la playa- lo siento querida, pero no puedo decirte en verdad que parte de la fatiga se debe a mi enfermedad. Poco a poco me iré sintiendo más cansado, solo mi voluntad podrá hacerle frente.**

 _Me gustaría que me contaras de esa enfermedad,_ pido clarisse desde su sitio

 **-No te preocupes, sé que toda esta misión te está estresando demasiado. Pero pronto acabará y nos encontraremos en la arena junto al lago- continuaba haciendo caricias en mi cabeza, relajándome por completo. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no volver a dormirme.**

Y otra vez las miradas de las chicas hacia ella

 **-Por la falta de movimiento continuo, creo que estamos por llegar a destino. Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para desembarcar- les digo, levantándome lentamente de mi lugar de reposo y ofreciéndole una mano a Clar para ayudarla a levantarse. Grover imitaba nuestros movimientos desde donde estaba sentado mientras mascaba una lata.**

 **La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño.**

 **-El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento. Mala suerte, diosecillos- para nosotros o para Cerbero?**

 **La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.**

 **-Te desearía suerte, chaval, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna- tienes razón, no hay suerte alguna en ningún lado, solo los hechos.**

 **Miró con avidez la tarjeta Lotus y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado. El pobre diablo parece que nunca actualizó su lista de música. Si Thals estuviese aquí, estaría tratando de ahogarlo en el río Styx. Y lo más seguro, es que yo la ayudaría en su misión.**

 _Definitivamente…._ fue el comentario de Thalía…

 **Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino hasta llegar al cruce de seguridad que imitaba al aeropuerto y la autopista de New Jersey.**

 **Las tres entradas distintas se alojaban bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.» Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que utilicé la puerta principal para venir al reino de mi tío.**

 **Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte. Agradezco que pude hacer entrar en razón a mis compañeros de viaje que el vestir una camiseta naranja flúor no es muy buena idea, y menos cuando tiene una clara inscripción en el frente haciendo alusión al campamento mestizo. Diablos! Esa mierda nos convertía en blancos móviles para los monstruos.**

 **Oí a Cerbero gruñir, lo que produjo que Grover empezase a masticar rápidamente su lata hasta el punto de casi comerse unos dedos, y a Clar para sostenerme la mano fuertemente. No la culpo, ya que es su primera vez en el inframundo, y digamos que simplemente este lugar no parece la Isla Esmeralda.**

 _No estaría en mi lista de sitios para tener una cita_ … dijo afrodita…

 **Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas. En serio tío, deberías cambiar el método para mandar gente a sus respectivos lugares.**

 **-Qué te parece? – me preguntó Clar, viendo detenidamente las tres filas.**

 **-La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos. Y con lo que he leído en los libros del campamento, no deberíamos ir por allí. La reputación que tiene Minos…bueno, no es muy agradable que digamos- vejete estúpido, tan solo tiene que estar sentado allí y ver lo bueno y lo malo de cada persona, no te están pidiendo que encuentres una maldita cura para el cáncer.**

 **Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, y también hizo que mis pulmones se resientan. Tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.**

 **Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo delante nuestro estaba mi queridísimo Cerbero. Quizás en unos años pueda traer a la Sra. O'Leary para que pueda jugar y no esté tan solo.**

Nico se alegró bastante al escuchar el nombre su amiga canina

 **-Vaya, es grande el muchacho. Si fuese rojo sería Clifford- digo lúdicamente, ganándome unas caras de asombro de mis camaradas.**

 **-En serio? Comparas a Cerbero con un dibujo animado de un perro rojo anormalmente gigantesco? – me preguntó Grover, lo que me hizo reír.**

 **-En algo se debieron de haber inspirado no? – bueno…no es mentira esa parte, seguro fue un hijo de Apolo quien lo inventó.**

 _Eso creo…_ dijo apolo

 **Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear. El muy sarnoso estaba tratando de imponerse ante nosotros. Que agradezca que no tengo un diario enrollado a mano para golpearlo en el hocico.**

 **-Lo entiendes? - le pregunté como la primera vez a Grover.**

 **-Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo- pobre chico sátiro, escuchar las amenazas del chucho pulgoso.**

 **-Qué dice? – cuestionó mi niña de la guerra.**

 **-No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente- eso es cuestionable…puede ser: GRRR, sal de acá pedazo de carne o te desmembraré lentamente? Es una posibilidad.**

 _Mas o menos…._ dijo grover

 **Solté la mano de Clar y me acerqué con paso lento a Cerbero, sin despegar nunca la mirada de sus ojos, incitándole a que intente hacerme algo. Podía oír los gruñidos guturales que producía, pero de haber visto demasiadas cosas en mi vida, ver al chucho haciendo eso me hacía gracia.**

 **Con el fin de terminar esto rápidamente, decidí darle mi "mirada", heredada por mi padre, entrenada por Lupa, y perfeccionada por mis esposas.**

 _Ok si cualquier monstruo se asustario con una mirada que ya vivio eso…_ fue el comentario de leo…

 **Apenas Cerbero la vio, escondió su cola y empezó a gimotear, sorprendiendo a Grover y a Clarisse.**

 **-Bien…ahora, sentado, la patita, buen muchacho! – le di una secuencia de órdenes las cuales siguió al pie de la letra.**

 _Qu-qu-qué acaba de pasar? Tú acabas de domesticar al perro más malvado del inframundo?..._ fue lo que dijo leo

 _Acabas de domesticar a mi perro guardián…_ dijo hades…

 **-Qu-qu-qué acaba de pasar? Tú acabas de domesticar al perro más malvado del inframundo? – vaya, lo siento si te deje atónita amor, pero vete acostumbrando a esto.**

 _Venga hombre piensas como una cabra…._ dijo Jasón a su amigo herrero…

Este por su parte solo se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y balbuceaba incoherencias

 **-Ehhh…quizás? Quieren venir a hacerle unas caricias? Es bueno y no nos hará daño, no es así Cerbero? – a lo que la bolsa de pelo respondió con un alegre ladrido unísono.**

 **-Estás seguro de que no nos morderá? – preguntó un dudoso Grover, lo que produjo que Cerbero lo mirase con ojos de cachorro apaleado, comprándose el corazón de Clar y finalmente ganándose la confianza de G-man. Chucho manipulador como su dueño.**

 **-Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te lo prometo. Ahora debemos continuar para ver a tu dueño- le digo a Cerbero mientras me levanto luego de una sesión de apapachos con la bola de pelos.**

 **Grover, Clar y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas. Estúpido sistema que detecta elementos divinos. Bueno, al menos confundirá mi magia con la de Ares.**

 **«¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!»**

 **Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo. Quería finalizar lo más pronto posible esta tarea.**

 **Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias. Quizás debería esperar a encontrarnos con Alecto y pedirle que nos lleve con Hades, pero, a decir verdad, quiero que Clar y Grover aprendan algo de toda esta travesía. Si los continúo llevándolos de la mano como niños de parvulario nunca aprenderán.**

 _O eso es bueno de tu parte…_ dijo clarisse pues no le gustaba eso de ser protegida a cada rato….

 **-Bueno, parece que estamos a minutos de encontrarnos con Lord Hades. Tomémonos unos minutos y continuemos con este trabajo antes de que me canse y decida mandar todo al demonio- les comento, a lo que asintieron y decidimos comer unos cuadros de Ambrosia con Clar, mientras que Grover se devoraba un pedazo de aluminio que traía en su mochila.**

 **Un poco más y esto habrá terminado, solo ver a Hades y enfrentarnos al idiota cabeza de jabalí que está parcialmente poseído por su abuelo.**

Ares quedo en schok al escuchar que él estaba poseído….

Mientras Piper mostraba orgullo en su mirada

 **Un poco más y veré a algunas de mis queridas esposas.**

 **Un poco más y acortaré el tiempo de vida que tengo.**

 **Un poco más…**

 _Ohh se acabo el capitulo quien sigue…._ pregunto Rachel….y quien respondio sorprendio a todos…

 _yo lo leere, después de todo esta dentro de mi casa, seria bueno que yo lo lea…_ dijo hades

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Estaré tratando de actualizar la historia de manera más continua.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **De verdad siento mucho el no poder actualizar rápido espero por favor entiendan…**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Sorpresaaaaa…..otro capitulo en una sola semana….**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia!**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Perro con suerte.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones la nueva participante es del final del libro "el ultimo olímpico" es decir del final de la saga de Percy**_

* * *

 _Oh muy bien siguiente capitulo…. Se llama…oh excelente nombre…_

Y comenzó con la lectura

" **Sympathy for the Devil"**

 **Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans. Bueno, no…imagínate mejor una de esas fotos de los campos de concentración de Auschwitz, el cual está completamente repleto de gente. Sin luces ni sonidos, tan solo a oscuras, como si una sombra perpetua estuviese en reposo sobre ellos. Esperando pacientemente que algo ocurra.**

 _Valla descripción chico…_ dijo hades con una sonrisa….

La romana hija de pluton conoce un sitio muy parecido y rogaba a los dioses para que el chico no estuviera en ese lugar…

 **Lo único que desentonaban en los Campos de Asfódelos eran, algunos álamos negros, alguna que otra roca desperdigada por ahí, nosotros, y en un rincón alejado de este lugar mi pequeña belleza de piel color cacao.**

Nadie dijo nada por la descripción de la chica, la gran mayoría ya sabía a quién se refería

 **Realmente tuve que contenerme las ganas de separarme momentáneamente de nuestra misión e ir a abrazar a Hazel, quien estaba mirando desconsoladamente a todos lados, buscando a su madre, o algún rastro de vida en este obscuro lugar.**

Y afrodita junto sus manos por semejante acto de amor, hazel por su parte solo se sonrojo al imaginarse en los brazos del chico

 **En lo que podría catalogar como un acto bastante estúpido en la escala oficial que habían creado Arty y Thals,**

Las cazadoras nombradas se miraron con incógnita por querer ver la tabla de estupideces que ellas crearon…

 **decidí mandarle un regalo a mi amor sureño. Una rosa hecha de hielo que nunca se derretirá a menos que yo lo desee, con una mariposa asentada sobre ella.**

 _Ah de ser hermosa…_ dijo piper sin notarlo…

 **Era algo que le había dado como regalo de aniversario en la línea anterior, y hasta el día de hoy recuerdo su cara de felicidad al desenvolver la caja de cristal en donde lo había puesto.**

 _Oh un recuerdo_ dijo hades animado…

 _ **-Hazel, amor, cierra los ojos por favor- le digo mientras me acerco lentamente a ella ocultando algo detrás de mi espalda.**_

 _ **-Qué? Por qué? Acaso traes algo detrás de ti? – curiosa, siempre fuiste así querida, nunca cambies.**_

 _ **-Quizás sí, quizás no. Solo lo sabrás si cierras tus ojos para mí-**_ _ **la veo hacer un puchero en señal de fastidio por mi pedido, lo que me hace reír un poco, pero una vez que hizo lo que le pedí, tomé sus manos y deposité mi regalo para ella.**_

 _ **-Esto es para mí? –**_

 _ **-Si mi amor, feliz aniversario. Espero que te guste- le digo, mientras la veo sacar el papel de regalo y apreciar la mini escultura de hielo que le había hecho.**_

 _ **-Es hermoso Percy, muchas gracias! – de nada querida.**_

 _Ahhh, que hermoso…_ fue afrodita la dijo tal comentario, mientras hazel solo se moria de la vergüenza por su cara toda sonrojada…

 **Mientras continuamos nuestro camino, con un movimiento suave hago aparecer una flor y una mariposa volando a su alrededor de hielo delante de Hazel.**

El agua a las orillas de la isla empezó a agitarse y pequeño geiser se levantó, tomando todo un arco como trayectoria hasta plantarse justo en las manos de hazel quien por instinto acuno sus manos al frente el agua callo en sus manos desbordándose hasta apagarse el pequeño geiser y dejar en sus manos un hermosa escultura de hielo tal cual describía el libro una hermosa rosa con una pequeña mariposa asentada en sus pétalos,

Lágrimas de alegría caían por las mejillas de hazel y en un acto de cariño apretó la rosa fuerte contra su pecho, y le dedico un mirada de amor al chico y un _gracias_ en silencio…

Y por increíble que parezca esta vez ninguna de las chicas estaba celosa por tal demostración de cariño hacia la chica, si era un hermosa y espectacular regalo sin embargo no sentían celos al contrario esta vez sentían simpatía y más cariño hacia ella el regalo era suyo y solo de ella ya llegaría el momento de ellas…

Mientras todos estaban asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar Thalía salió de su shock y se acercó a la diosa del hogar para susurrarle algunas cosas…a lo cual la pequeña diosa se alegró y se sonrojo, y acepto hacer lo que le dijo Thalía…y esta prosiguió a sentarse a su asiento anterior

Hades al ver que el público no se callaban alzo un poco la voz y prosiguió son la lectura

 **Trato de no mirar su reacción, porque sé que, si lo hago, me devolveré y la abrazaré para nunca dejarla ir de mi lado.**

 **En silencio tomo la capucha de mi campera y oculto mi cabeza, no quiero que Clar y Grover vean la mirada que reflejan en este momento mis ojos.**

 **Tras unos kilómetros caminando, lo cual ya estaba empezando a fastidiar a Clar y se había puesto a afilar su lanza para pinchar al primero que intente cabrearla, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban las tres Furias estaban esperándonos para darnos una cálida bienvenida.**

Poseidon le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al lector del capitulo…

 **-Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta- comentó Grover, esperanzado y temeroso como la primera vez.**

 **-No va a pasarnos nada. Recuerda que tuvimos un trato en donde inclusive juré por el Río Styx- en serio Grover, debes dejar de estar siempre tan tensionado, o te saldrá una úlcera que ni Apolo podrá curar.**

Y todos estallaron en risas por el comentario del chico… y no se dieron cuenta de la nueva balsa que llego, hasta que la pasajera estuvo parada al inicio del circulo admirando la fogata y al chico de ojos verdes riendo felizmente, con un rostro de sentimiento y alegría, su cara estaba contraída por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, viendo al chico de pelo azabache, y corriendo se acercó a él haciendo caso omiso e ignorando a las chicas que lo tenían abrazado le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le planto un casto y hermoso beso en sus labios, el chico estaba sorprendido, y con los ojos como platos, _ooh Percy gracias, cumpliste tu palabra,_ dijo mientras le abrazaba y le volvía a besar, _eres el mejor semidiós que existe, no sabes cuánto TE QUIERO…_ decir que todas TODAS las señoras Jackson estaban en estados de asombro y shock seria otro eufemismo total, clarisse y Thalía fueron las primeras en reaccionar ambas sacaron una lanza y apuntaron a la nueva visitante… _quien rayos te crees que eres para hacer algo asi…_ fue el comentario de una iracunda clarisse…

A su mirada se le unieron las de las demás esposas, sin embargo ya algunas sabían quien es la nueva visitante, y la que actuo con mas madures fue la reina del hogar… _clarisse, Thalía, bajen esas armas por favor_ …fueron sus palabras

 _Pero lady Hestia, ella…acaba de-de be-b-e-besarle…._ replico Thalía

Y _tiene todo el derecho después de todo ella también está en la lista…aunque no yo no esté muy feliz de eso…_ dijo Hestia para sorpresa de los mortales… _por favor hija preséntate…_ pidió con amabilidad

 _Yo soy calipso…._ dijo la nueva visitante sorprendiendo a las mortales, y en efecto ella era la chica que faltaba de las esposas…

Aun con Percy en sus brazo, calipso seguía mirando a todos, no fue hasta que este le pregunto _quién ere?_ que le soltó con asombro al punto de entrar en pánico porque su amor no le reconociera….

Hestia calmo sus dudas y pesaren explicándole la situación de Percy de las líneas de tiempo, no fue hasta que apolo utilizo su flash para que la chica, saliera del pánico…sin embargo se alegró un montón al saber que sería la esposa del chico, lo que no le gustó mucho es el tener que compartirle…

Y con la nueva visitante el plan de Thalía, podía comenzar, Hestia muy a su pesar decidio que esta bien la visita de la nueva chica…sin embargo ninguna de las que actuaba como cadena de Percy se digno a darle un espacio a la diosa nueva, muy alicaída fue a sentarse justo al lado de clarisse en un sillón creado por ella, y reposo su cabeza en la pierna de Percy….

 _Por favor señor hades, continue…_ pido muy educadamente…

 **-Venga, Grover. Percy ya nos dijo que no pasará nada. Tenle un poco de fe- Clarisse lo agarró del brazo.**

 _Claro fácil para decirlo…aun no conocias las locuras de Percy_ dijo grover en su defensa…

 **Pasamos cerca de la fosa en donde la primera vez Kronos intentó arrastrar a Grover por estar usando las zapatillas malditas de Castellan.**

 _QUEEEEE…_ fue el grito de horror y miedo de juniper…

 _Tranquila no me paso nada, estoy aquí…._ le respondio grover

 **En esta ocasión, el haberlas congelado fue suficiente para anular la magia que había en ellas. Era una pena deshacerme de unas hermosas zapatillas voladoras en esta línea temporal.**

 **Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par. Una vista que solo cuando trataba de ser educado veía a la hora de visitar a Nico. Por lo general, me aparecía directamente en el salón principal.**

Nico se alegro un poco sabiendo Percy le visitara

 **Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte. Desde la antigüedad hasta los tiempos modernos, agregando pequeños detalles ante cada catástrofe que ocurre con el paso de las horas. Un bello y mortal recordatorio de la estupidez de la humanidad. Un vano intento de dilucidar quien es el bueno y quien es el malo de la historia.**

 _Hey no es mi culpa que la gente muera…_ dijo hades en defensa..

 **Entramos fugazmente en el jardín de Perséfone. El cual debido a la mala disposición de la tierra en la que se halla, la flora es bastante irregular en el sentido de lo que normalmente deberían de ser.**

Hades sintió la mirada punzante de su esposa y su suegra, por eso decidió, callar un momento para defenderse, pero no lo hizo leyó las siguientes líneas solo para él, y se alegró como niño con juguete nuevo ya tenía el regalo perfecto para su esposa, le dedico una sonrisa sincera al chico y un pulgar en alto diciéndole _te debo una_ con sus labios…

" **Quizás pueda decirle a tío Hades que si le pide un poco de ayuda a mi padre para que distribuya un poco de agua purificada y a tía Deméter que cure unas parcelas de tierra, le podría dar un hermoso regalo de aniversario a Perséfone para que haga crecer todas las plantas que ella quiera. Al fin y al cabo, ambos merecen un poco de felicidad mutua, las perpetuas discusiones que tienen con Deméter los estresa en demasía."**

Y hades tomo todo un salto de párrafo…

 **Subimos por la escalinata del palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Un lugar bastante triste para mí, un lugar sin poder ver la luna y las estrellas. Un lugar en donde la compañía de los astros hace que no me ahogue en mis penas.**

 _Maldición….eres bueno chico…_ fue lo que mascullo apolo por semejante poema….

 **Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M-16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo. Siempre fue un tanto asombroso ver cómo eran las fuerzas militares con el paso del tiempo. Tena hubiese estado encantada de ver esto, es como un mini museo.**

 _Tu queridísimo tio nunca me ah dejado ir a sus dominios…._ dijo atenea

Haciendo que Hestia se alegrara puesto que ya una de sus sobrinas había aceptado al chico " _solo falta la mas arisca_ "….pensó para poder completar el pequeño plan de Thalía…

 **Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho. Pude notar que el nerviosismo de Grover empeoraba a cada momento, mientras que Clar miraba atentamente a todos lados tratando de memorizar cada detalle de las vestimentas que usaban los esqueletos.**

 **E** _sta emocionada no todo el tiempo un hijo de la guerra mira todas esas armas y estilos…_ dijo Hermes en una explicación que nadie pidió

 **-Sabes, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta- comentó en un intento de romper el hielo Grover.**

 _Y valla comentario para hacerlo…_ fue leo quien comento con una sonrisa

 **La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. A pesar del uso de magia que le había aplicado, el maldito rayo era pesado en mi estado físico actual. Juro que le patearé las pelotas a Ares por dejarse manipular y le tomaré una fotografía para enviársela a Dite.**

 _Oooh si por favor harias eso por mi…._ con un hermoso rostro coqueto eh inocente le dijo al chico que esta sentado al lado de Hestia, este por su parte solo se sonrojo como un tomate…

 **Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.**

 **-Hay que admitir que cuando alguien quiere lucirse, lo hace con estilo- les digo a mis compañeros.**

Hades solo mostro una sonrisa de orgullo, mientras sus dos hermanos mascullas paralabras como fanfarrón, presumido…

 **-Crees que es seguro entrar ahí Percy? Siempre nos han dicho que Hades no es alguien en quien se deba confiar- ok Clar, puede que tío Hades sea un ser manipulador e inescrupuloso, pero tiene palabra y la cumple.**

 _Y mejor que los otros, gracias…_

 **-Si Clar, no hay que preocuparse, recuerda que él también es una víctima acá- en todos los sentidos posibles. Aguantar a Deméter, pasar medio año sin su esposa, ser estafado por sus hermanos, ser comido por su padre, que algunos de sus hijos sean un tanto díscolos, que sus amores mortales sean asesinadas por cierta reina del drama…**

 _Creo que eso enloquecería a cualquiera_ fue el comentario de uno de los stoll

 **La sala era igual a como recordaba, salvo que en esta ocasión faltaba el trono de Nico, quien prácticamente vivía aquí. Era el tercer dios que conocía de nuevo en esta línea temporal, pero el primero que me caía bien.**

 _Ooh tu también me caes bien ¡yerno!_ …dijo con una sonrisa picara haciendo que sus dos hijas se sonrojaran…

 **Sentado en su trono estaba ahí mi tío. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Aún recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando me persiguió por todo el campo de Asfódelos a la hora de enterarse que Hazel gustaba de mí y empezamos a salir juntos.**

 _Oooh puede que quizás ya no quiera matarte, no lo se es solo quizás…_ dijo hades…causando risas en toda la reunión

 **Decir que Nico opinaba igual que él sería el eufemismo del milenio. Los malditos psicópatas me pincharon suficientes veces con sus espadas de acero Stigio que pensé que me moriría ahí mismo. Fue un milagro que Perséfone y Will aparecieron para detenerlos o me hubiesen convertido en un colador.**

Nico se pregunto quien rayos era ese tal nico… mientras bianca y hazel miraban a su padre con reproche…

 _Ooh espero no vallas a hacerle eso a mi esposo esta vez verdad hermanito…_ dijo Hestia con una sonrisa que prometia mucho dolor…y las demás diosas Jackson le miraban igual…

Con un nervisismo completo hades prosiguió leyendo

 **-Gusto en conocerlo Lord Hades, espero que no sea de mucha molestia nuestra momentánea presencia en el inframundo- bien, al menos esta vez comencé con el pie derecho. No quiero que por el solo hecho de ser un niño que no debía haber nacido me empiece a odiar.**

 **-Eres valiente para venir aquí, hijo de Poseidón. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensato- repitió lo mismo que la vez anterior, pero esta vez su significado era distinto.**

 **Pude ver que Grover y Clar presentaban los mismos aspectos que yo tuve la primera vez que conocí a Hades, es decir, un entumecimiento en las articulaciones, generando la tentación de tumbarse en el suelo y dormir eternamente.**

 _Siempre causo esa impresión en la gente mortal…_

 **-Por lo que he leído sobre las características de mi padre, creo que soy un poco de ambas. Aunque agradezco que tengo la sabiduría de mi madre. Si no estaría hasta el cuello de problemas- digo tranquilamente, solo para recibir una pequeñísima mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.**

 **La única vez que lo vi reírse a todo pulmón, fue cuando Zeus estaba persiguiendo por todo el Olimpo a Zoe y Ethan por haberle robado su precioso rayo. Creo que a Deméter casi le dio un infarto ese día.**

El señor del drama le lanzo una mirada iracunda a su hija puesto que son sus hijos los nombrados…mientras esta solo se alegró…

La pequeña isla estaba colmada de risas… Hestia aprovecho ese momento para hacer su movimiento, se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta un lugar en la curvatura del circulo formado por los presentes y con un chasquido de sus dedos la isla se ilumino, cambiando a muchos de sitios, en la curvatura de la reunión se encontraba ahora un sillón muy lujoso, este era de tres pisos y el centro del segundo piso, se encontraba Percy a su izquierda estaba Thalía mientras que a su derecha estaba clarisse, con Hestia entre sus piernas sentada en el centro del primer piso imitando la posición que hace poco tenia clarisse, a su izquierda estaba atenea asombrada por el cambio mientras artemisa estaba a su izquierda preguntándose como llego allí… en el tercer piso estaba sentada afrodita con su esposo entre sus piernas mientras le hacía de piojitos, después de todo sabía desde hace mucho cual era el plan de Thalía… su derecha estaba su hija y su izquierda estaba sentada la mortal Rachel, calipso quedo asombrado por el súbito cambio y ella quedo sentada al lado de la mortal, anterior mascullando frases poco lindas…Bianca quedo sentada al lado de la hija de la guerra mientras hazel al de la hija de Zeus… y tres asientos quedaron vacíos, la amazona y la cazadora restante no aceptaban al chico como su esposo, aun, por eso Hestia no las agrego a los asientos cuando ellas estén listas ocuparan sus asientos….y la restante estaba aún en su dilema del corazón…

Percy se encontraba con toda su sangre en sus mejillas pues estaba siendo mimado por muchas bellezas y que decir que algunas son diosas de verdad….el pobre con inquietud en sus manos comenzó a acariciar los rizos de Hestia haciéndola gemir de gusto, mientras a él la diosa del amor jugaba con su pelo y pasaba su mano de vez en cuando por su cara para acariciarle, las dos guerreras a sus flancos estaban abrazadas a él con una sonrisa en sus rostros, las diosas vírgenes, tenían sus cabezas reposadas en las piernas del chico tal cual había hecho calipso…..con sonrisas bobas en sus caras

 _Por favor hades prosigue con la lectura…_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras Percy acariciaba su cabello

 **-Creo que realmente eso es una bendición. No quiero ni pensar si hubieses sido como ese idiota de Orión- no gruñas Perseo, no gruñas.**

Y artemisa ardio en furia enviando una flecha a hades, _como te atreves a hacer semejante comparación, idiota…_ fue el comentario iracundo y protector de arty

 **Sabemos que quieres destripar al tarado por lastimar a Arty.**

Y arty se alegro

 **-Ni que lo diga tío. Ahora antes de retirarnos a la superficie, sabe que traigo el rayo en la mochila verdad? – okey, creo que soltarlo de repente no fue la mejor idea. Grover se ha puesto azul y a Clar se le están por salir los ojos de la órbita.**

 _Ooh claro, es como ir a la casa blanca y decir [hola señor presidente traigo una bomba nuclear en el bolso]…_ dijo Hermes con asombro y en broma

 **-QUÉ! – un grito unísono me dejó sordo por unos segundos mientras Clarisse me agarró por mi campera y empezó a zamarrearme de un lado a otro.**

 **-Es-es-espera Clar, no pu-pu-puedo hablar a-a-así – digo entre los vaivenes, puedo ver como mi tío tiene una mirada de diversión en sus ojos. Bastardo sádico.**

 _Oh vamos no me diras que si estuviera en tu situación no te reirías…._

 **-Explícate en este mismo instante Perseo Jackson! – bien…creo que la cabree lo suficiente como para obligarme a hacer gárgaras con el río Leteo.**

 _Si! Como se te ocurre hacer algo asi eh…._ dijo clarisse

 **-Abre la mochila que traigo en la mano y mira lo que hay dentro- espero que dirija la furia a su padre ahora.**

 **La veo abrir rápidamente la mochila, solo para retirarse abruptamente por la sorpresa, pues ahí dentro se hallaba el símbolo de Zeus. Impoluto, sin una mancha de suciedad.**

 _Eso espero niño_ , y la reina del drama hace su comentario

 **-Co-cómo…? – preguntó esta vez Grover.**

 **-Quién nos dio esa mochila? – les digo tranquilamente, mientras le doy una mano a Clar para que se le pase la alta emoción que recibió.**

 **-Mi-mi padre. Él nos la dio a cambio de buscar su escudo- lo siento Clar, pero tu padre es un idiota cuando se lo propone. No es nada nuevo por el cual tengas que empezar a sorprenderte.**

Poseidón tenía una mirada de odio dirigida hacia su sobrino, el cual esta patidifuso, no solo por la mirada de su tío si no la de otras diosas

 **-Exacto. Ya era bastante raro que se nos apareciese y nos mandase a una búsqueda. Sin contar con el simple hecho de que tenía información sobre el paradero de mi madre y su estúpida idea de sembrar discordia entre mi padre y tíos. Supe que el dichoso rayo estaba en la mochila desde que pasamos a Cerbero y el aviso de que había magia entre nosotros estalló- finalizando mi teoría la cual tuve que practicar en el camino para que sea creíble, escuche unos aplausos provenientes de tío Hades.**

Y en la isla quien aplaudió fue Hermes por semejante mentira

 **-Excelente deducción sobrino, digna de Atenea misma. Aunque tengo una curiosidad…por qué no sospechaste de mí? –**

Atenea se irguió sentada y beso castamente a Percy, _te felicito_ fueron sus palabras para volver a su posición anterior…

 **-Debido a la cantidad de almas que se hallan en todo el inframundo. Si tú hubieses tenido el rayo, generarías una guerra. La guerra atrae inevitablemente a la muerte, acumulando de manera desmedida el número de personas que se encuentran en tu territorio. Y a nadie le gusta el papeleo que eso trae. Por lo tanto, tú serias la última persona en todo el Olimpo que desearía que se desate una guerra. Suficiente tienes con aguantar a tu suegra, o no? – le digo lúdicamente la última parte, para recibir como respuesta una cara de disgusto.**

 _Oye niñato incensato…._ dijo Demeter con su furia empezando a herbir

 **-Ni me la nombres sobrino. Suficiente con que esté en estos momentos con mi mujer y tu madre. Seis meses de no escucharla, pero también son seis meses sin mi esposa…Geez, a veces desearía que ella me sonriese de la misma manera que cuando su madre viene a visitarla- hemos tenido esta charla muchas veces en mi línea temporal, y también con Nico, ambos tienes problemas de confianza. Sin contar que la actuación de niño emo no ayuda mucho. Quizás la idea que tuve hace unos momentos atrás le ayude con su problema.**

Y hades se retracto de haber dicho esa ultima línea…

 **-Nunca ha pensado en pedirle a mi padre y a tía Deméter ayuda para un regalo? – espero que esto le ayude de verdad.**

Poseidon y demeter miraron con confusión al lector…

 **-A qué te refieres? Acaso te has vuelto loco? Pedirle algo a la amante de cereales y al cabeza de algas de tu padre? – bueno…era una reacción que me esperaba en realidad.**

 _Como acabas de llamarme…_ fue el comentario unisono de poseidon y demeter

 **-Lo digo porque antes de llegar aquí vimos el jardín que tiene tu esposa. Y puedo decir fácilmente que no es un jardín bastante ortodoxo, basta con ver a las flores venenosas o con aspecto de joyas. Podrías pedirle a Deméter que purifique una parcela de tierra y a mi padre que desvíe algún río subterráneo, de esa manera tendrás una zona inmaculada y se la podrás regalar en una fecha aniversario a Lady Perséfone para que plante lo que ella quiera-**

 **-Qué? Por qué rayos haría algo como eso? – puedes negar todo lo que quieras tío, pero ambos sabemos que la idea es de tu agrado.**

Persefone con una alegría notable en su rostro le pregunto a su esposo… _harias eso por mii?_

El dios solo pudo voltear la mirada….

 **-Por qué? Porque de esa manera harás feliz a tu esposa con un hermoso regalo. Pero ese no es el único beneficio, estarás en buena relación con tu suegra, y recuperarás algunos lazos fraternales con mi padre- bien, por la mirada soñadora que tiene en su cara veo que definitivamente le gustó la idea. Ahora lentamente sacaré mi cámara y discretamente tomaré una fotografía. No quiero ni imaginarme cuanto chillará Dite de felicidad cuando vea su cara y le cuente el porqué de ello.**

Dite toma la cara del chico y la giro hacia a atrás quedando en una perfecta posición para ella y le dio un beso, pero este fue uno casto y sencillo como el de las demás, no por nada es la diosa del amor, así que le dio un jugoso beso francés… una vez separados por la falta de aire en el chico que por otra cosa le dijo _quiero ver esa foto…_ Percy estaba con el rostro colorado y sin poder articular palabra o hacer algo…las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas y furiosas…sin embargo dite solo respondió con una sonrisa, _que no puedo darle una muestra de afecto a mi hermoso esposo…_ fue su comentario

 **-Me agradas muchacho. Ahora solo me quedaría el problema con Caronte…- oh por el amor de Caos! Deja de ser tan emo! Ese es el trabajo de tu hijo!**

 **-Bueno…con respecto a eso mi Lord…puede que Percy le haya ayudado con eso también…- eh? Clar no sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Quieres provocarle un infarto?**

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso señorita LaRue? – no se lo digas querida, son muchas emociones para el anciano.**

 _A quien llamas anciano eh, renacuajo enclenque…_ fue el comentario molesto de hades

 **-Verá…estuvimos por un momento en el Casino Lotus, en donde nos dieron unas tarjetas de crédito. Y bueno, digamos que Percy le pago con una de ellas para llegar acá. Así que creo que no lo verá reclamándole por un largo, largo tiempo-**

 **Está bien. En ocasiones así desearía que Apolo y Hermes estuviesen aquí para ver la cara de tío Hades. Que rayos, invitaría a todo el consejo olímpico para ver la cara de asombro que ha puesto ahora.**

 _Es mejor que no lo hagas, me agradas bastante como para tener que incinerarte…_

 **-Bien, creo que hemos tenido tiempo suficiente aquí. Debemos empezar a irnos de nuevo a la superficie ya que tengo la leve sensación de que nuestro querido benefactor, el que nos dio el rayo, estará arriba esperando para ver si estamos muertos o no. Y lo más seguro es que él tenga también el yelmo de la oscuridad- creo que ya ha sido mucho por el día de hoy, quiero patearle el trasero a Ares, regresar el rayito y el casquito, ver a mis amores y dormir un buen rato en los brazos de Clar y Tia.**

 _y xq no en los mios…_ dijo dite… aun no ah cambiado su actitud cargada de lujuria

 **-Si, yo también creo que es hora de que nos larguemos de este lugar. No me siento muy bien- ya deja de quejarte Grover! Claro, si hubiese estado Juniper o alguna diosa relacionada con la naturaleza en este salón, de la única forma de sacarte hubiese sido desmayado o muerto.**

Y grover trago duro esperando las quejas que nunca llegaron de su novia

 **-Quejoso! – bien ahí Clar! Tu siempre me apoyas.**

 **-Ejem…creo que tienes razón sobrino. Va siendo hora que vuelvas a la superficie. Trata de recuperar mi yelmo, pues Alecto y sus hermanas estarán esperándote para que se los entregues y cumplas tu parte del trato. Si lo logras, tu madre regresará sana y salva-**

 **-No tiene por qué preocuparse tío. Fue un placer conocerlo. Y si le interesa saber algo, ya me cae mejor que Mr. Hago puntería a todo lo que se mueve con mi rayo- ahí está otra vez ese brillo de diversión en sus ojos! Creo que con esto me he ganado mi entrada a la Isla de los Bienaventurados.**

 _Creo que mas que eso muchacho…_

 **Tomando la mano de Clar y el brazo de Grover, hago un suave movimiento con la cabeza a forma de despedida y me concentro en volver a aparecerme en las playas de Santa Mónica mediante la transformación de niebla, como lo hacía mi padre.**

 _Oohh aprendistes ese truco…._ dijo poseidon con orgullo

 **Antes de que mis compañeros se diesen cuenta, Grover se encontró desplomado en la arena y Clar en mis brazos, tratando de entender lo que acaba de pasar.**

 **-Oye! Porque estoy tirado en la arena mientras Clarisse terminó de pie y limpia? – sátiro quejoso. Espero que Juniper te tengo bajo una estricta dieta, estás pesado.**

 _Estoy en perfecta forma…_ solo imagino que no querias

 _Vamos grover no te quejes es su esposa la que esta en sus brazos…_ fue el comentario del dios de los ladrones

 **-Porque ella es frágil, hermosa, mortal, sarcástica, amorosa, mi novia, la persona que me gusta. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no es un sátiro quejoso con las patas peludas- le digo con cara de palo mientras escucho a Clar tratando de articular palabra alguna ante mi confesión inesperada.**

Clarisse en su sitio imito a dite y atrajo a Percy hacia ello y le beso…

 **-Eso es discriminación lo sabes? –**

 **-Ya, levántate y deja de lloriquear, que ya estás grandecito para eso-**

 **-Le contaré a tu madre! –**

 **-No te atreverías-**

 **-Pruébame! –**

 **-Le diré a Juniper que estuviste coqueteando con algunas náyades-**

 _Que hiciste que….._ fue el comentario de juniper

 _Eso es mentira…_ replico grover " _eres un monstruo_ " fue su pensamiento

 **-Eso es mentira! –**

 _Lo ves es mentira amor…_

 **-Pero ella no lo sabe. Y me da la impresión de que ella es una mujer bastante celosa, o no? – je je je, quisiste hacerte el malo conmigo G-man, muy mala decisión.**

 _Monstruo…._

 **-No te atreverías Percy! –**

 **-Como tú mismo lo dijiste Grover. Pruébame- jaque mate mi cabra amigo.**

 **-Eres el diablo…- Nop, ese es Hades. Pero gracias por el halago.**

 **Pude apreciar luego de mi breve discusión un bello paisaje, digno de una pintura de Rach. Los Angeles estaba en llamas, el atardecer, rojo sangre, contrastando con el azul del océano y el dorado de la arena.**

 **Si por mi fuese me echaría de espaldas en la playa y disfrutaría de este pasajero momento de paz.**

 _Pero no tienes tiempo para eso verdad…_ dijo Hestia desde su sitio…

 **-Vaya, parece que la estrella con ansias de sangre hace acto de presencia. Debería de estar honrado con tu presencia primito? – digo mientras me giro lentamente para verle la cara al idiota poseído.**

Ares estaba un poco nervioso…

 _Ooh señor ares, creo que el acto valeroso que usted espera acaba de comenzar, y ya tengo el castigo perfecto para su derrota…_ dijo piper…

 **Ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena.**

 **Por alguna razón me estaban dando ganas de patearle las pelotas lo más duro posible por ser un maldito estúpido con Dite.**

 _Eso...pateale el trasero…_ dijo dite

 _Que la furia no nuble tu mente_ …dijo atenea

 _Relájate y calma tus nervios..._ dijo artemisa

 **Puede ser un "buen" padre, y también un "buen" abuelo. Digo "buen" porque creo que no es de lo más seguro regalarle a un niño en su primer cumpleaños una navaja. Sé que tuvo buenas intenciones, pero hay que admitir que Ares no es el cuchillo más afilado en el cajón. En cualquiera de los otros aspectos psicosociales, realmente apesta.**

 _Eso es sin duda alguno cierto…_ **.** dijo atenea desde lugar…

 **Por lo general causa un leve sentimiento de querer romperle la cara, y no necesariamente por su aura. Una vez tuve que frenar a Tia de querer prenderle fuego durante una semana entera por comerse las galletas que eran para Reah.**

 _Que hizo que…oh querido no tenias que haberme detenido…._ dijo Hestia

 **-Eh, chaval. Deberías estar muerto- bueno, eso es bastante discutible. Sé que estoy muriéndome, pero tampoco es para que me estés apurando de esa manera. Es grosero.**

 **-Lo sé. Me lo dicen mucho. Pero ahora, si eres tan amable, me podrías devolver el yelmo por favor? Sé que tú no lo has robado personalmente, pero sé que estás trabajando con alguien más- digo tranquilamente, sin mostrar emoción alguna.**

 **Ares sonrió. Creo que quiere que le rompa algunos dientes.**

 _Ja, inténtalo…_ dijo el dios

 **-Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? De eso nada. Tú no eres el único héroe en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos. Pero como has sabido que hay otra persona involucrada? –**

 **-Un tiro en la oscuridad. Pude haber dicho una tontería, pero tu acabas de confesarlo implícitamente- siempre un idiota querido primo.**

 _Buena jugada…_ dijo tena….

 **La idea pareció divertirle.**

 **-No importa. Mira, chaval, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto…- se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en el yelmo de tío Hades.**

 _Ares…_ fue el rugir de los tres grandes….

 **-El yelmo de oscuridad- dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación. Ya estoy viejo para estas obviedades juveniles.**

 **-Exacto. A ver, por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo. Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de mamporros- y ahí terminó cavando su tumba el muy idiota.**

 **La verdad sería una lástima que justo en este preciso momento yo tengo mi iPod en mi bolsillo y esté grabando distraídamente esta conversación/confesión.**

 _Ese es mi esposo, muy bien jugado…._ dijo atenea alegremente haciendo que Percy se sonrojara por cómo le llamo

 **Una verdadera lástima.**

 **-Pero si son tu familia! – no te gastes Clar, tu padre siempre fue un estúpido. Creo que a tía Hera se le cayó de cabeza cuando era un bebé. O algo así me comentó una vez Hefestos.**

Hera simplemente miro disimuladamente a otro lugar…

 **Ares se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre-**

 **-Pero implicaría que tus hijos tengan que pelear en algún punto de tu patética guerra. Lo cual haría que se maten por ideales insulsos. Y yo quiero creer que tu no desearías que alguno de tus hijos muera por una estupidez, verdad? – sí, ahí está ese pequeño destello en sus ojos. Está queriendo reaccionar contra la posesión. Sé que puede hacerlo solo al cabo de unos minutos. Pero si lo golpeo en la cabeza será algo provechoso para los dos.**

 **Bueno, será provechoso para mí.**

 **Está bien, tan solo quiero golpearlo por ser un ingrato con Dite.**

 **-Cállate! Tú no sabes nada mocoso! Una guerra trae grandeza y poder para mi dominio! Es por eso que envié el rayo al inframundo! –**

 **-Mientes. Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya. Fue del sujeto quien tomo el símbolo, no? - fue la perra de Castellan. Juro que lo desmembraré lentamente y le echaré vinagre en las lastimaduras. Para que sufra.**

 **-Soy el dios de la guerra! Nadie me da órdenes! No tengo sueños! – idiota…me diste lo necesario para seguir molestándole.**

 _Y quien digo algo de sueños_ fue atenea la primera en comentar…

 **-Quién ha hablado de sueños? Acaso tienes algo que confesar? Algún secreto que no quieres que la gente sepa? Sabes, tienes cola de paja Ares. Desde el momento en el que apareciste ante nosotros estas en jaque-**

 **Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.**

 **-Volvamos a lo nuestro, chaval. Estás vivo y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro- puedes intentarlo todas las veces que quieras. Pero no significa que puedas lograrlo.**

 _Ya lo veremos…_ replico el dios

 **Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo. El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme.**

 **Como no tenía muchas ganas de repetir de nuevo esta parte, decidí crear un témpano de hielo justo por encima de su cabeza. Dejando que la gloriosa gravedad hiciera su parte, enterrando el trozo de hielo limpiamente entre sus orejas, saliendo por la boca. Matándolo al instante.**

 **-Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares- en serio, apúrate. Quiero terminar lo más rápido posible esta mierda.**

 **Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.**

 **-Cómo lo prefieres? Combate clásico o moderno? – okey…acaso cree que tengo un revolver o algo por el estilo?**

 **Le mostré mi espada. Y antes de que pudiese hablar, decidí hacer mi movida final.**

 **-Me permites cambiarme de calzado? Te pregunto porque realmente es muy incómodo tratar de moverse con arena dentro de las zapatillas-**

Atenea y sorprendentemente Hermes, se confundieron por eso, los demás simplementes estaban absorbidos por la lectura…

 **-Bah! No puedo negarle una última voluntad a un moribundo – vaya, que honor. Con eso te consagraste de tarado.**

 **Me giré hacia donde se encontraban Clar y Grover, los cuales me estaban viendo con temor por lo que me pudiese suceder.**

 **-Percy, no lo hagas…Es mi padre, es un dios- trataba de advertirme mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos. No quiero que llore por algo como esto, así que rocé suavemente mi mano por su cara.**

Clarisse al igual que antes sintió esa caricia en su mejilla

 **-Confías en mí? Porque sé que hasta ahora he sido una caja de sorpresas para ti-**

 **Ella tragó saliva y dijo:**

 **-Eres extraño. Me llamas hermosa. Me tratas delicadamente. Me mimas. Tienes un aire de madurez. Tus ojos muestran dolor, y no me gusta eso. Quiero hacerlos brillar cada vez que puedo. Así que, sí, confío en ti. Y más te vale que le patees el trasero a mi padre y vuelvas con vida a mi lado-**

 _Ooh bendito perfume eso es lo mas hermoso que le escuchado decir a un hijo de ese idiota…_ dijo afrodita haciendo que clarisse se sonrojara como tomate

 **No tengo palabras para realmente describir mis emociones por todo lo que ella me acaba de decir. Por parte quiero hacerle entrar en su cabeza que ella es una de las personas más bellas para mí. Por otra parte, quiero besarla hasta que me exija que la suelte para poder respirar.**

Y otra vez clarisse tomo el rostro de su amado en sus manos y le beso…

 **Hice lo más adulto que pude recordar de mi línea temporal anterior y me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír. En serio me odio por ser tan tímido en ocasiones como estas.**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-Y toma este amuleto de la suerte. Los sátiros estamos contigo- terció Grover, y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo.**

 **Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y le dije:**

 **-Grover, esta es la lata que estabas comiendo hasta hace unos instantes. Incluso tiene pedazos de la etiqueta pegada! –**

 **-Tú quédatela o te hago escuchar toda una sinfonía de mi flauta! –**

 **-Okey, okey…no te sulfures. Era un chiste- no, no lo era. Pero si tengo que elegir entre la lata y la flauta…bueno, no es muy difícil.**

 **-Te conviene-**

 **-Lo que tú digas niño burro- le digo burlonamente.**

 **-Juro que un día te despertarás bajo una montaña de mis preciosas latas- lo oí murmurar.**

 **Le di una palmada en el hombro y me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero.**

 **-Percy? Esas no son acaso las zapatillas que te dio Luke? – me preguntó una confusa Clar.**

 **-Sip! Y ahora verás un truco bastante asombroso que descubrí de los libros de la biblioteca de la cabina de Atenea- le digo antes de depositar un casto beso y regresar la mirada al tarado poseído.**

Hermes levanto una ceja en espera,…

 **-Ya has terminado de despedirte? Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. Tú que tienes? – una enfermedad que carcome lentamente mis pulmones haciendo que escupa sangre. Pero dejando eso de lado, soy un dios encubierto.**

 **Disimuladamente trato de manipular la niebla para ahuyentar a los patrulleros que dentro de unos minutos llegarían a tratar de detenernos.**

 **Suficiente tengo con tratar con Lord "nadie es más fuerte que yo" Ares, como para aguantar a unos policías que por hacer su trabajo serán baleados por el idiota.**

 **-Maya- digo suavemente, haciendo que unas alas salgan de mi nueva adquisición.**

 _Ooh lo descubriste…_ dijo Hermes con admiración

 **Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí. Estaba recreando una de las mejores habilidades de Hermes.**

 **Esta vez la pelea acabaría rápidamente.**

 **Volvió a atacar y una vez más esquivé su golpe. Haciendo que solo ataqué a una imagen residual que hice por el aumento de velocidad.**

 **-Cómo!? – gritó iracundamente.**

 **-Es curioso que me preguntes Ares. Dime, acaso crees que las zapatillas de Hermes solo le permiten volar? Cómo piensas que podía cumplir todos sus pedidos tan velozmente? –**

 _Solo pocos conocen ese secreto…_ dijo Hermes…

 **Lo vi gruñir por exasperación. Pensó que sería pan comido, pero a veces las peleas no se ganan por quien es más fuerte. SI no por quien sabe leer mejor a su oponente. Y yo tengo años de ventaja contra cada uno de los que tengo que hacer frente para que paguen por sus crímenes.**

 **Hace mucho tiempo quedó atrás el niño que iba imprudentemente a pelear contra todo monstruo que se le aparecía.**

 **Puede que mi cuerpo sea el de un adolescente, pero mi mente es el de una persona adulta. Estoy cansado, agotado, e incluso he admitido cual es mi destino. Pero eso no me detendrá hasta que logre mi cometido.**

 **Me metí en su campo de acción para provocarlo. Cuando quiso arrancarme la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble ya había vuelto a desaparecer.**

 **-Quédate quieto maldito engendro del mar! Déjame que te corte! –**

 **-Sabes, en ocasiones como esta hay una frase que se me viene a la cabeza. "No puedes golpear con tus manos lo que no puedes ver con tus ojos". Bastante acertada no crees…primito-**

 **Antes de que pudiese volver a abrir la cloaca que tiene por boca, me aparecí justo delante de él.**

 **Ares parecía aturdido.**

 **Aproveché ese breve momento y golpeé su sien con la empuñadura de Anaklusmos. Despabilándolo finalmente de su estado poseído.**

 **Poco ortodoxo, lo sé. Pero me gusta llamarlo re calibración cognitiva. A Apolo le agradaría ese término médico.**

 _Si me agrada…_ dijo apolo

 **Viendo que estaba mareado tapé a Riptide, y procedí a golpearlo en ciertos puntos específicos para que no moleste por un buen rato.**

 **Primero, golpe directo a su mejilla izquierda.**

 **Segundo, golpearlo con las palmas de mis manos en sus oídos.**

 **Tercero, gancho directo a la boca del estómago. Cortando su respiración.**

 **Cuarto, reyerta a su mejilla derecha. Terminando así de fracturar la mandíbula por completo.**

 **Quinto, romper cuatro costillas de su lado derecho. Perforando su pulmón.**

 **Sexto, dislocar su rodilla de una patada lateral.**

 **Séptimo, quebrar su clavícula del lado izquierdo de un puñetazo.**

 **Octavo y último, golpe a su garganta, moviendo de lugar su tráquea y rompiendo algunas de sus cuerdas vocales.**

 **Esta vez no quiero su puta maldición en mi cuerpo. La última vez pude haber salvado a Zoe de no haber sido por su culpa. Maldito bebé llorón que no supo aceptar una derrota.**

 **Su cuerpo empezó a brillar. El muy bastardo se había desmayado a mitad de mi tratamiento y ahora pensaba celebrar su forma inmortal sin importarle que su hija esté acá.**

 **-Todos! Cierren los ojos ya! – les grité, mientras que yo podía mantenerlos abiertos a pesar de estar en mi estado de semidiós me decidí en cerrarlos. Suficiente con el dolor en mi pecho y el sabor a hierro en mi boca que tengo en estos instantes.**

 **Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades.**

Todos quedaron atónitos ante los hechos unas con sonrisas de orgullo en su rostro y otro con patidifuso que casi se desmaya…

 _Muy bien señor ares, espero cumpla su palabra y cumpla con nuestro acuerdo…_ dijo Piper _su castigo por haber dicho esas difamaciones es que Deberá de vestirse de sirvienta y ser el sirviente exclusivo de la familia Jackson en cada reunión del olimpo, hasta después de tres solsticios de invierno, y cada vez que este en el olimpo deberá llevar esa vestimenta y rendirle honores a mi madre y la familia Jackson…_

Ares iba a replicar pero una mirada de advertencia de Hestia le hizo cambiar de parecer…

Atenea aprovechando la situación, fue la primera en dar una orden, _oh por cierto quiero un vaso de yogurt de Italia, y que sea de fresa por favor, y que sean tres después de todo tengo que darle uno a mi amado y otro a mi hermosa suegra…_ artemisa capto el juego y fue la siguiente _, yo quiero unas merengada y muchas galletas para untarlas, y rápido por favor_ , las demás chicas captaron el mensaje y comenzaron decir sus ordenes…ares patidifuso iba a refunfuñar y no cumpliar su parte del trato pero una flecha y un tridente le dijeron que no lo hiciera, afrodita fue quien dio el toco final, con un chasquido de sus dedos ares la vestimenta de hades cambio por completo pasando está a ser la de una sirvienta cualquiera, delantal y falda hasta las rodillas, hasta se tomó la molestia de afeitarle las piernas, con magia claro esta para que hiciera mas juego con el atuendo…y dio su orden… _yo quiero helado de frambuesa con cerezas, de Francia especialmente de la tienda donde siempre compro…_ y ares su ah hacer el mercado de todas los pedidos que le hicieron

 **Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Las furias bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.**

 **Alecto, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora. Más bien parecía decepcionada, pobrecita, quería comerme y no puede ahora.**

 **-Lo hemos visto todo. Y debo decir que estoy realmente asombrada por como asumiste la situación Perseo Jackson- por favor, no sigas, me harás sonrojar Alecto.**

 **Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo.**

 **-Devuélvele eso al señor Hades. Pero antes de irte…no quisieras que te de una nueva idea para los campos de castigo? – por favor Alecto, acepta. Te juro que es una de mis mejores ideas.**

 _Vamos chico no creo que tu mente sea más retorcida que la de esa bruja…_ dijo hades

 **Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.**

 **-Es buena tu idea? –**

 **-Ven y te la diré al oído-**

 **Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, puse una mano en mi boca y procedí a decirle uno de las ideas más macabras y dementes que pude haber hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida.**

 **La vi palidecer, y hasta incluso temblaba. Era una mezcla de miedo y fascinación. Como si estuviese gozándolo.**

 **-Estas realmente enfermo de la cabeza Perseo Jackson. Pero me agradas, realmente me agradas-**

Hades se quedo atonito, por eso… _realmente tienes que explicar ese castigo_ … fue lo que dijo

… **Oh oh, eso no me gusta como suena. Es como Dite en un principio, cuando solo se manejaba por la lujuria.**

 **Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta Alecto me había tomado por mi cara y me estaba besando.**

Todas las Jackson quedaron con los ojos como platos y sin palabras…

 **Una maldita furia me estaba besando!**

 _PERSEUS JACKSON_ …fue el rugido de las chicas sentadas en el sillón jackson

 _Como te atreves a hacernos algo asi…._ dijo Hestia mientras pellizcaba los brazos de este

 **Nunca en mi vida he engañado a mis esposas y no comenzaré ahora. Espero que, si Arty o Tia se enteran de esto algún día, la maten a ella y no a mí.**

 _Oohh creeme ambos están en problemas…_ dijeron las mencionadas

 **-Vive bien, Percy Jackson. Conviértete en un auténtico héroe. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras…- definitivamente si me muero será como un héroe, aunque tenga que comerme todos los cereales del mundo que me ofrezca tía Deméter.**

 **Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.**

 **Grover y Clarisse me miraban anonadados. Bueno, Clar me miraba buscando una explicación urgente, pues había liberado a su lanza ya.**

 **-Percy…- oh diablos, espero no morirme ahora.**

 **-Si? – no flaquees Percy Jackson, no flaquees.**

 **-Explícate ahora mismo que rayos acaba de pasar-**

 **-Bueno…quizás le dije sobre un nuevo método de tortura para los campos de castigo. Y eso la emocionó mucho. Te juro que nunca pensé que esto pasaría amor. Te lo juro por el Río Styx- y justo en ese momento se escuchó un trueno. Gracias a todos los dioses que el juramento detuvo la furia de Clar.**

Y no solo la de ella, también lo hizo con las chicas que están escuchando la lectura

 **-Qué diablos fue lo que le dijiste para que reaccione de esa manera? – preguntó Grover bastante curioso.**

 **-Puede que le haya aconsejado con algo parecido a hacerles escuchar eternamente una pista de grabación en donde Deméter les diga una y otra vez que deben comer cereales y todo sobre sus beneficios…-**

 **Todos se quedaron callados, y miraron a Deméter y luego al chico durante varios segundos se repitió ese proceso, sin embargo no sucedió nada…**

 **Los stoll y leo, tomaron otra nota mental: NO HACER ENOJAR A PERCY…**

 **-…-**

 **-…-**

 **-Eres un monstruo Percy. Lo sabías? – lo siento Clar.**

 **-Sip. Y orgulloso de ello- dije tomando una pose de conquistador, haciendo que mis compañeros de riesen de mis actitudes.**

Y el ambiente se relajó bastante…

 **-Ya, ya. Creo que debemos encontrar un método para llegar al Olimpo y devolver el rayo maestro antes del plazo- comentó el chico cabra.**

 **Tenía razón, ya se ha hecho de noche, pero aún nos quedan cuatro días. Y viendo que el egoísta de mi tío no me dejará ir esta vez en avión, tendré de ir en forma de niebla hasta allá. Tan solo espero que ellas se encuentren en el consejo. Quiero verlas, las extraño mucho.**

 **Le pedí la mochila que le di a Clarisse antes de pelear con su padre y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí. Vaya menudencia para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

 **-Tenemos que volver a Nueva York. Esta noche- declaré llanamente.**

 **-Eso es imposible, a menos que vayamos volando- dijo Grover.**

 **-Clar, Empire State. Ascensor. Piso seiscientos. Eso fue lo que me dijiste la primera vez cuando te pregunté sobre el Olimpo, no? –**

 **-Si, por qué? –**

 **-Tómense de mis manos. Nos vamos ahora mismo-**

 **-Qué? Cómo? – preguntó confundido mi amigo.**

 **-De la misma manera en que los traje a la playa desde el inframundo-**

 **Sentí que Grover puso una mano en mi hombro y a Clar abrazando mi brazo. A lo que tuve que disimular un sonrojo ya que puso mi brazo entre su pecho.**

 **-No me dejarás caer de trasero de nuevo no? – escucho mascullar a la cabra quejosa amante del aluminio.**

 **-Trataré G-man, trataré-**

 **-Ya cállense los dos! – gritó Clar.**

 **-Si mamá…- fue la respuesta unísona que le di con Grover, haciendo que nos golpee en la nuca juguetonamente.**

 **-Abusiva- murmuro suavemente entre dientes.**

 **-Qué dijiste? – la veo sonreír macabramente a mi lado.**

 **-Nada cariño! –**

 **-Me parecía- Uff…por poco.**

 **-Esta bien, hora de irnos! – dijo finalmente, desapareciendo en mi forma de niebla para reformarme en la entrada del Empire State para no levantar sospechas.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno este era mi pequeño regalo por hacerles esperar tanto…**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Espero estén de acuerdo con el castigo de ares a mí me pareció bastante bueno no se ustedes**_

 _ **Estaré tratando de actualizar la historia de manera más continua.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia!**_

 _ **-palabras de Escritor-**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Odio tu suerte maldito desgraciado!**_

 _ **Hola otra vez como están todos, lamento toda la tardanza pero eh estado ocupado, y como siempre digo la historia la terminare yo mismo, poco a poco la seguiré, este es el último capítulo del primer libro, otra cosa me gustaría que me digan que tal estuvo el "castigo de ares" y el plan de Thalía…**_

* * *

 _Bien quien leerá el siguiente capítulo,_ dijo hades

 _Yo lo hare, me gustaría leer este capítulo, después de todo no termine el que a mi me toco_ dijo atenea con voz tranquila

La reunión quedo en estado sorprendido, sin embargo todo el sillón Jackson, formo una sonrisa en su rostro, atenea al ver las reacciones de todos, y queriendo complacer a su esposo y molestar a cierto dios, (mas molestar al dios que otra cosa), _ares por favor tráenos unos bocadillos, tenemos un poco de hambre…_ dijo la diosa de la inteligencia…haciendo que ares se levantara de su asiento con todas las maldiciones que su vocablo conocía, a ir a buscar los bocadillos…

 _Bien empieza la lectura_ dijo atenea…

 **Capítulo 10: Hole in my soul**

 **Es curioso cómo los humanos ajustan la mente a su versión de la realidad. Quirón ya me lo había dicho hacía mucho.**

 _Su sentido de realidad es muy alterable…_ dijo la lectora..

 **En un momento soy el enemigo público número uno de los Estados Unidos, recorriendo distintos estados a lo largo del país. Y dentro de unos minutos trataré de convencer a mi padre o a Apolo de que hagan algo para que los mortales se olviden de todo esto con alguna excusa barata. Si pudieron hacerlo con el "alunizaje", pueden hacerlo con lo que el idiota de Ugliano provocó.**

Rachel estaba más que sorprendida por la información que acaba de recibir,

 _Vamos hijo claro que puedo hacer eso y mas por ti…._ dijo poseidon con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar a cierta diosa

 **Lo único a lo que me resiento por ahora, es que no podré hacer que el bastardo que se hace llamar padrastro, no pueda endeudarse a la hora de entregar electrodomésticos como la vez anterior.**

 _Dios mio que hicistes la vez anterior Perseus Jackson_ reclamo Sally Jackson,

 _Oh señora Sally, creo que fue usted quien lo hizo esa vez, voy le cuento…._ dijo grover para decirle al odio lo sucedido en la línea anterior…

En ese instante los bocadillos llegaron, _Oh ares porque no me traes unas bebidas si,_ dijo esta vez thalia queriendo probar si el castigo también funcionaba con ellas las semidiosas,

Ares estaba a punto de refutar algo pero una mirada de Hestia le obligo a callárselo, y entro son fin de maldiciones se fue a buscar las bebidas.

El nerviosismo de Thalía desapareció y formo una sonrisa de victoria, pues el castigo también funcionaba con ellas.

Atenea sonrió con orgullo y siguió con la lectura

 **Decidí aparecerme en la entrada del Empire State. Si no hubiese estado prestando atención de manera minuciosa a cada uno de mis movimientos, me habría aparecido directamente en la sala del consejo, dándole un infarto a Clar y a Grover. Sin contar con el hecho de provocarle una aneurisma cerebral a tío Zeus.**

 _Y quizás hubieras creado otra guerra olímpica…_ dijo Hermes

 **Ahora tenía que tomar una gran decisión. Tenía que decirles a Clar y a Grover que debían irse al campamento.**

 _QUEEEEEEee?_ Fue el grito de sorpresa de los nombrados mas de Clarisse que grover, pues este ultimo conocía muy bien el porque

 _Tranquila hija tiene que haber un por que en la lectura relájate un poco…_ dijo Hestia calmando el estado de su amiga

 **No es porque sea un desagradecido, sino que la razón principal es que no creo poder manejar la situación.**

 _Chzz…pobre nena_ …dijo ares una vez que apareció con las bebidas y escucho la lectura

 _ARESSS…._ Fue el grito cargado de ira de Hestia causando que la fogata que desde el cambio quedo instalada en el frente del sillón Jackson, cambio a un color rojo y naranja furia, mostrando el estado de Hestia….

Athena decidio calmar su propia ira y proseguir leyendo pues podría explotar y empezar una disputa con ares

 **Verlas a todas juntas, mirándome, sin poder saber quién soy en realidad. Me va a doler. Mucho. Y sé que, a la salida de allí, empezaran a hacer muchas preguntas que no puedo responderles.**

 _Ooh mi amor…_ dijo afrodita mientras todas abrazaban al chico con cariño y amor

 **Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado.**

 _NOO…_ dijo clarisse

 **-NO! – protestó Clarisse. No quería hacerle esto a ella, pero realmente necesito que ella vaya al campamento.**

 _Solo lo lastimas a él, por favor deja de pelear y has lo que te dice…_ dice Hestia tratando de calmar el estado de clar…la diosa se había autoproclamado la mediadora de todos los problemas de su familia….

 **-Por favor Clar, vuelve con Grover-**

 _Si vamos deja de ser tan testaruda…_ dijo grover

 **-Por-por qué? Acaso crees que ya no somos suficientes para ti? – no querida. Nunca pensaría algo así de ti. Nunca.**

 _CLARISSE La RUE como puedes pensar eso…_ dijo Thalía…

 **-Nunca. Nunca digas algo como eso delante de mí. Por favor, nunca digas algo parecido- digo entre dientes, bajando la mirada.**

 _Lo siento_ dijoclar mientras desviaba la mirada de sus compañeras de amante

 **Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la abrazo repentinamente. Trato de aferrarme a su calidez. Memorizando el aroma de su pelo. La suavidad de su piel. Los recuerdos de haberla perdido tratan de burlarse de mí dentro de mi cabeza.**

 **La amo demasiado para pensar que ella no es suficiente para mí. A todas las amo demasiado. Tanto que estoy dando mi cadena de la vida por ellas en esta línea temporal.**

Las chicas se sintieron de lo más importante por el valor que él les dio, sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentían pésimo por el comportamiento que ellas tienen asegurando que no merecen a alguien así

 **-Necesito que vuelvas Clarisse. No sé qué tipo de reacción tendrá Zeus ante mi presencia, y no quiero que porque tu estés conmigo tengas que pagar por mí-**

Todas las chicas miraron en dirección al nombrado haciendo que este refunfuñara cosas sobre el amor y las enamoradas

 **-Vuelve Percy. Te quiero a mi lado para festejar que cumplimos esta misión. Vuelve- me dice al oído, devolviéndome el abrazo. Algo dentro de mí quiere saltar de emoción por su acción. Quiero besarla y acurrucarme a su lado.**

 _Prometo no quejarme si lo haces…_ dijo clarisse con su mano derecha levantada como si de un juramento ante un jurado se tratase….causando que toda la reunión soltara unas risas…

 **-Lo haré mi amazona. Te prometo que al devolver el rayo volveré lo más rápido que pueda al campamento. Por favor G-man, te encargo que la cuides en el viaje de regreso- le digo mientras beso castamente en los labios a Clar y le doy una palmada en el hombro a mi amigo.**

Clarisse aprovecho el momento y en un arrebato le planto un beso en los labios a su esposo, el cual quedo con varias neuronas saturados por tan grandioso beso…

 **Fue muy duro verlos marchar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero debía afrontar solo aquella última parte de la misión**

 **Treinta segundos más tarde entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State.**

 **Me acerqué al guardia del mostrador y como no estaba de suficiente humor para perder tiempo le dije mientras ponía la misma mirada que le di a Cerbero:**

 **-A menos que quieras que tu sangre empiece a hervir y que tu cuerpo explote a causa de ello, dame la tarjeta para ir al piso seiscientos-**

 **El guardia me miró por un instante, no comprendió lo qué le decía. Después palideció.**

 **-Acaso tu…? –**

 **-Tienes diez segundos para darme la tarjeta. Uno. Dos. Siete. Nueve. Di…- en serio maldito vago de mierda. Dame la tarjeta!**

 _Creo que eso es trampa…._ dijo el Hermes…

 **-No! No! - brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta.**

 **-Viste que fácil fue? Espero que la próxima vez no me hagas contar de nuevo- le digo con una sonrisa que prometía mucho, pero mucho dolor si me hacía lo mismo el año que viene.**

 **En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600». Lo apreté y esperé, y esperé.**

 **En ese trayecto no pude dejar de preguntarme si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente lo correcto.**

 _Claro que es lo correcto_ dijo Zeus para la sorpresa de todos, pero este lo decía más para su propio bien que para otra cosa, después de todo él estaba muerto en la línea temporal del chico

 **El miedo me entraba de nuevo.**

 **Y si ellas me odiaban?**

 _Nunca lo haríamos..._ dijeron las chicas Jackson al unísono

 **Y si ellas me culpaban por haberles fallado?**

 _Nunca lo haremos..._

 **Y si me dicen que por mi culpa ellas habían muerto junto a nuestros hijos?**

 _Jamás y Nunca lo haríamos..._ dijeron otra vez las chicas

 **Antes de darme cuenta me hallaba en el suelo del ascensor, con mi espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes.**

 _Esto no es bueno,_ Dijo atena imaginándose las acciones siguientes de su esposo

 **Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar y digamos que el esfuerzo que había realizado por usar las zapatillas con la bendición de Hermes no ayudaba.**

 **-Perseo? Perseo, qué te ocurre? – escucho una voz conocida preguntándome a mi lado.**

 _Por favor seas quien seas, por favor ayudale…_ dijo Hestia con preocupación

 **-Caos? Caos! – grito de repente y la abrazo. Llorando en ella, mojando su vestido.**

Los dioses quedaron en estado de shock al ver quien era la persona que llego al rescate de percy

 **-Percy, qué pasa?! Por qué lloras? –**

 **-Tengo miedo Caos. Temo a que me odien por haberles fallado la vez anterior- digo entre sollozos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo libre mis emociones reprimidas.**

 _Es bueno que liberes emociones_ dijo afrodita mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su nuevo amante

 **-Tonto…ellas no te conocen aún en esta línea temporal. Y no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió antes. Fue Chase y su ambición- la oigo decir mientras trataba de calmarme.**

Todos se habían olvidado de la traidora y al escuchar su nombre nuevamente le entraron ganas de convertirla en cenizas

 **-Las extraño. Verlas ahí y mirándome sin poder conocerme. Eso me dejará mucho dolor en mi alma. Acaso Ananké no tiene suficiente con joderme la salud? – maldita sea la hora en que ella hizo mi hilo del destino.**

Todas las diosas decidieron en silencio hacerle una pequeña visita a ananké y preguntarle el porqué de ese destino tan feo para su esposo

 **-Entonces vuelve a crear esos lazos. Ya comenzaste con Hestia y con la hija de la guerra. Puedes volver a demostrarles que pueden amar-**

Las chicas nombradas sonrieron con orgullo al ser las primeras nombradas y se aferraron mas a su esposo desde sus asientos

 **-Para lastimarlas al final? Para ser yo quien las deje esta vez? Para que me odien por haberles dado falsas esperanzas de amor? – mascullo entre dientes. Esa fue una de las principales dudas que tuve desde que llegué aquí.**

Todas y cada una de las chicas Jackson golperon a Percy y le miraron con malas caras

 **-Pero si no lo haces, entonces que ocurriría? Afrodita seguiría cegada por la lujuria cuando tu podrías enseñarle a amar. Artemisa seguiría odiando incondicionalmente a todos los hombres, cuando tu podrías demostrarle lo contrario siendo como eres. Atenea se dejaría manejar por su ego y cometería error tras error, cuando tu podrías enseñarle a confiar en los demás-**

Las tres diosas nombradas no creían lo que dijo caos de ellas pero muy muy muy internamente sabían que era verdad

 **-Sí que sabes cómo convencerme, no Caos? Espero que todo funcione como tú dices. Porque si no me convertiré en tu peor dolor en el trasero- le digo, separándome de ella, dejando que limpie mi rostro mientras se reía por mis comentarios.**

Todos en la reunión se relajaron bastante al escuchar

 **-Quien dice que no lo eres ya? Cuídate Percy, y confía en que todo terminará para bien- me dice, depositando un beso en mi frente y desapareciendo una vez más.**

Jajajajajaajaja todos rieron otra vez causando que el rostro de Percy se coloreara por el rubor

 **-Adiós Caos, hasta la próxima- digo en la soledad del ascensor, rebuscando en mi mochila para sacar unos cuadros de ambrosia y metiéndolos en mi boca, aliviando así la tensión que tenía mi cuerpo y principalmente mis pulmones.**

 _Esa enfermedad me preocupa demasiado…._ dijo la señora sally

 **Oí como música ambiental estaba finalizando. Las puertas se abrieron. Salí y por poco me da un infarto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que visité el Olimpo. Me había olvidado que tan impoluto lucía. Me sentía sucio en mi estado actual como para caminar por sus calles, por lo que decidí aprovechar y tomar una muda de ropa de mi mochila y ponerme presentable para mis esposas. No quiero que piensen que soy un pordiosero.**

 _Oooooh querido como crees que pensaríamos eso, pero esta bien que quieras estar presentable amor mio…después me encargo de arrebatarte esa muda de ropa…_

 _DITEEEE…_ fue el grito de Hestia

 _Ooh vamos que tú también quieres…_

 _No lo se! pero lo que se, es que no soy tan vulgar como tu asi que calmate…_

 **Camino tranquilamente durante unos breves minutos, apreciando la vida que había a mi alrededor, las caras felices de los lugareños. Veo mi reflejo en algunos estanques que hay al lado del camino, dándome cuenta que a mi tierna edad de doce años soy un maldito enano debilucho en comparación a mi anterior línea temporal. Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono.**

Todos estaban nerviosos por las acciones que tomaran sus yo de esa línea temporal….

 **Doce tronos, una vista que me causa un poco de pena por la ausencia de Tia y tío Hades.**

Los olímpicos se miraron confusos por esas palabras

 **Estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo. Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central, y en él estaba mi preciosa diosa del hogar.**

Hestia se sonrojo, causando que la fogata se tiñera de rosa carmín…

 **Moviendo suavemente las brasas calientes, mirando de reojo a la puerta. Cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia no puedo evitar darle una sonrisa torcida haciendo que se sonroje y oculte su cara tras su pelo, moviendo frenéticamente algunos leños avivando el fuego, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala.**

La diosa mencionada se coloreo completamente causando risas por parte de todas sus compañeras

 **Todos los tronos estaban llenos esta vez. Me alegro de haber llegado con días de sobra, pues así puedo verlas a ellas.**

" _Que atento…"_ Pensó afrodita

 **Avancé con piernas temblorosas.**

 _Típico, nuestra sola presencia lo asusta_ …dijo Zeus causando que muchos bufaron en exasperación por las palabrerías del rey del drama

 **No por la presencia majestuosa que tenían, sino por la ansiedad de mirarlas una vez más. Vivas, radiantes, con la oportunidad de apreciar lo hermoso de la vida.**

 _JA…_ Thalía con orgullo haciendo que su padre le mirara con cara de furia pero la sonrisa de Atenea le ayudo a mantenerse firme en su sitio

 **Me acerqué al trono de tío Zeus y me arrodillé, mejor no lastimar el precioso ego que tiene o puedo provocarle un ataque o en el peor de los casos, uno de sus interminables discursos. Realmente, entre el discurso Zeus y el de Deméter, no se cual es peor.**

Todos en la sala soltaron carcajadas, sin embargo los nombrados solo mostraron caras enfado por lo que el chico le dice…

 **Repetí el proceso de acercarme y arrodillarme con el siguiente orden: Hera, papá, Tena, Arty, Dite, Apolo, Hermes, Hefestos, Deméter, Ares que me miraba como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza y Dionisio el cual estaba leyendo una revista de vitivinicultura.**

 _No creo que ares sea tan idiota para hacer eso frente a tu padre…por cierto tanta lectura me dio sed, tráeme otra bebida…_ dijo atenea haciendo que ares se levante de su trono refunfuñando…

 **Antes de que el Sr. Rayito pudiese hablar, me acerqué a Tia. Cuando llegué a su lado, me arrodillé y le di un beso en la nariz, haciendo que se sonroje de manera cómica. Pude escuchar algunos sonidos a mi espalda, pero no les di atención.**

 _El chico tiene agallas rayando en lo idiota, solo a él se le ocurre hacer eso frente a Zeus…_ dijo hades que le había tomado un poco de cariño al chico

 **-Espero que me haya extrañado en mi ausencia…Lady Hestia- le digo con un tono lúdico, provocándole un mini infarto por "averiguar" su verdadera filiación.**

 _Oohh querida querias engañar a tu propio esposo…._ recrimino con burla afrodita

Hestia por su parte solo desvío la mirada a otro sitio

 **-Cómo? – querida, no importa que disfraz lleves, siempre podré reconocerte donde sea. Eres muy especial para mí.**

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hestia no soporto mas el rubor en sus mejillas y colapso desmayada…claro con la misma sonrisa en su cara

 _Apolo por favor ya sabes que hacer ella merece escuchar toda la lectura…_ dijo atenea sonriendo…

Apolo logro despertar a Hestia la cual tuvo que sostenerse y acurrucarse muy bien en las partes de su esposo que le corresponden, y apoderándose de sus brazos recostó su cabeza en el estómago de Percy

 **-Digamos que el haberte hallado la primera vez atendiendo una fogata sin temerle a las llamas fue una gran pista- o quizás fue esa linda capa que llevas, o tus ojos…**

 _Ooohh…._ fue el suspiro amoroso de piper y silena…

 **-Por qué? – la oigo murmurar por lo bajo.**

 **-Eh? – creo que se porque me preguntas eso, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.**

 _Tramposo_ , dijo Hestia mientras pellizcaba los brazos de su amado con una sonrisa

 **-Por qué te acercaste a mí? – cariño, si no lo hubiese hecho sería el idiota más grande del universo entero.**

 _Y aun asi lo eres…._ dijo Thalía causando risas por parte de todos y un puchero por parte de sus esposo

 **-Porque pude. O quizás porque quise. O quizás porque no me gustó verte sola mientras todos pasaban a tu lado sin prestarte atención. O quizás fue porque llenas un hueco que tiene mi alma- le respondo, estirando mi mano hasta su cara, tocando su mejilla ardiente, sacándome una honesta sonrisa.**

 **-Gracias por ser el primero en notar mi presencia- me dice, procediendo a abrazarme repentinamente, haciendo que esta vez sea yo el que se ruborice. Nunca fui bueno con esta clase de cumplidos.**

 _Ooohh muy buen secreto…_ dijeron en sincronía todas las señoras Jackson sentadas en el sillón de su familia

 **-Te has portado bien como te dije antes de irme? – le pregunto al oído.**

 **-Si- fue su suave respuesta.**

 **-Entonces puedes recibir el regalo que te prometí- me separo un poco de ella, haciendo que haga un puchero lindo en reclamo a la falta de cariño. Rebusco en mi mochila hasta encontrar el peluche que había comprado en el Hotel Lotus.**

Una suave brisa solo en la reunión y trajo consigo un montón de pétalos de flores los cuales se amontonaron entorno a la diosa del hogar y al dispersarse dejaron caer en sus manos un hermoso burro de peluche…

-Es para mí? – pregunto Hestia

 **-Es para mí? –**

Y todos en la reunión rieron por la casualidad de la misma pregunta

 **-Espero que te guste- me encanta la carita de felicidad pura que tiene tras abrazar al burrito de felpa. Incluso siento un poco de celos, quisiera estar en el lugar de ese muñeco…**

 _Ooh cariño no tienes por sentirte celoso solo tienes que pedirlo y ya…_ dijo Hestia mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a su esposo…

 **-Es hermoso. Gracias Percy- y de la nada ella se acercó frente a mi cara con nuestras narices tocándose y me besó en el borde de los labios, haciendo que mi cara se ponga caliente.**

Todas las chicas rieron

 **-De-de-de nada Tia- logro decir inconscientemente, sin darme cuenta que la había llamado por su apodo.**

 **-Tia? Me agrada. Pero creo que es hora de que vayas con mi hermano. Parece estar por darle una rabieta- dice con una risita haciendo que entre en razón y me levante de mi lugar para dirigirme ante mi tío.**

 _Siempre de aguafiestas…_ fue el comentario de afrodita…

 **-Gusto en conocerlo Lord Zeus- digo con un tono "respetuoso". Sonaba un tanto raro hablarle de esa manera, y espero que esta vez pueda hacerlo recapacitar en algunas cosas para su propio bien.**

 **-Veo que vienes a traerme mi rayo maestro ladronzuelo- okey…voy a tratar de no patearle las pelotas por ser un irrespetuoso.**

 _Creo que el irrespetuso es otro…_ dijo Zeus…

 _El chico te trae el rayo y tu lo insultas, creo que tiene mucha razón en llamarte irrespetuoso_ dijo Hera

 **-Primero que nada, juro por el Río Styx que yo no robe nada a Lord Zeus ni a Lord Hades- pude escuchar un trueno luego de mi juramento, ganándome unas miradas de todos los dioses que estaban en la sala.**

 **-Entonces si no fuiste tú, quién fue? – el bastardo de Castellan y la prostituta barata de Chase…pero no puedo decirle eso o generaría grandes inconvenientes a la continuidad de hechos que deben suceder.**

 _El efecto mariposa y la paradoja del tiempo se comerían el mundo_ dijo atenea

 **Mi única respuesta fue encogerme de hombros y poner mi mejor cara de póker. Ja! En tu cara dios del teatro!**

 **Por cierto, me debes una Ares, pienso mientras miro de reojo al dios de la guerra.**

Ares solo refunfuñaba maldiciones después de haberle entregado la nueva bebida a atenea

 **-Puedes devolverme mi rayo diosecillo- llorón, no puede estar unos días separado de su juguetito porque comienza su berrinche.**

 **-Sí como no, aguarde un momento- busco en mi mochila y saco que dichoso rayito.**

 **Arrojándoselo a las manos, veo como lo inspecciona minuciosamente. Debería prestarle más atención a su mujer que a esa cosa, por el amor de Caos!**

 _Ni que lo digas chico ya estoy harta de hablar con el…._ dijo hera

 **-Excelente trabajo. Pero ahora, puedo hacerte una pregunta? –**

 **-Adelante- dioses, se me está haciendo un camino cuesta arriba el tener que actuar con tanto respeto…**

 **-Por qué te arrodillaste ante mi mujer y los demás miembros del Concejo? Que muestres respetos a tu padre es entendible…-**

 **-Porque si por mi fuese, me hubiera inclinado primero ante Lady Hera y luego ante usted- bien, debí traerme ese muestrario de colores que vi cuando pasé frente a una pinturería, en este momento me sería de mucha utilidad para poder discernir de qué color es la cara de mi tío.**

Todos estaban en shock por las palabras del chico

 **-Explícate antes de que te vuele en pedazos! – reina del drama…**

 **-La respeto por estar casada con alguien como tú- digo con cara de palo, haciendo que Hera me observase detenidamente.**

Y al igual que la lectura Hera inspecciono al chico

 _Explícate engendro del mar…_ pregunto Hera

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso hijo de Poseidón? – me preguntó curiosa.**

 **-Me refiero a que usted se merece todo mi respeto al tener que aguantar a alguien que la engaña de manera muy seguida. Ni usted ni nadie merece pasar por un trato igual- veo como sus ojos se agrandan por mis palabras y un pequeño brillo de agradecimiento se reflejan en ellos.**

 _Es bueno de tu parte que quieras defenderme…_

 **-Por qué dices eso diosecillo? – me pregunta de nuevo Zeus.**

 **-Cuáles son los dominios de tu esposa Lord Zeus? – pregunto tranquilamente.**

 **-Diosa del matrimonio, el hogar, la familia y patrona de las mujeres. Por qué preguntas? – a ver si puedo hacerte entrar en razón maldito terco!**

 **-Imagínate que seas tú quien tenga el dominio sobre el matrimonio y sea ella quien tenga el dominio sobre la justicia. Me sigues tío? – dejé todo tipo de formalidad, ya no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esto, sin contar con el hecho de que todos estaban mirándome atentamente.**

 **-Si- me alegro, aunque quizás debí traer unos títeres para explicarle a Ares. Siempre fue medio lento.**

 **-Ahora imagínate que mientras tú tienes el poder sobre los matrimonios, tu mujer está encamándose con cuanto sujeto se encuentra por las calles. Cómo te sentirías? – lo veo abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Aleluya!**

 _No puedo creer que un simple charla con él te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión, gracias chico, tienes mi apoyo para patearle el trasero cuando se te plazca…_ dijo Hera ganándose muchas carcajadas por parte de todos

 **-Mal. Inútil. Con el corazón roto- bravo…el gran dios rey se ha dado cuenta de la mierda que ha producido.**

 **-Lo ves? Es por eso que la respeto más que a ti. Porque a pesar de todos tus problemas de pollera, ella sigue fiel a tu lado-**

 **-Pero es necesario tener hijos con mortales-**

 **-Sí, es cierto. Pero también podrías casarte con esas mortales con el permiso de tu esposa y luego fingir tu muerte. De esa manera no joderías tanto su dominio, y ella sabría lo que estás haciendo- y ahora espero a que todos se den cuenta de la fácil solución para todos sus problemas divinos…**

 _Simple mortal dando términos tan insignificantes pero a la ves tan importantes para los dioses…"el chico si que tiene potencial"…_ dijo y pensó Hermes…

 **En serio, nadie había pensado en algo por el estilo? No solo se evitarían bastardear los dominios de la reina del Olimpo. Si no que también podrían dejarle algo en ese "testamento" a sus hijos evitando que ellos pasen por una infancia de mierda como la que tuve yo.**

 **-Ya veo. Has abierto mis ojos diosecillo- soy tu sobrino maldito cabrón! Tch, debía decirle a Hera que le golpee en las pelotas todas las noches hasta que piense en sus actos.**

 _No hace falta que me lo digas…_

 **Decidí darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Bastante falsa pero difícil de notar.**

 **-Hijo? – yey! Es papá!**

 _Menudo sarcasmo…._ Exclamo Hermes.

 **-Padre? – debo actuar como si fuese la primera vez que lo veo.**

 **-Si hijo, soy yo. Ven dame un abrazo- dice mientras se levanta de su trono y reduce su tamaño hasta el de un mortal.**

 **Antes de que pudiese abrazarme le pateo lo más fuerte que puedo en la entrepierna, viendo como todos los dioses ganaban una mueca de dolor y las diosas miradas curiosas.**

Y en su trono Poseidón sintió todo el golpe de su hijo….retorciéndose de dolor

 **Bueno…Tena y Arty tenían miradas de pura felicidad.**

 **Está bien, Arty parecía una mezcla de felicidad y sadismo.**

Todos miraron a artemisa y notaron la misma mirada que explica el libro en su rostro…

 **-Por qué? – escucho a mi padre decir entre sibilancias.**

 **-Por dejar a mi madre sin algo de ayuda, ya sea económica o de cualquier otra índole-**

 _Ella fue la terca y no me dejo hacerlo..._ se excusó Poseidón adolorido

 **-Pero ella no me dejó- fue su excusa.**

 **-Y tú le hiciste caso? Acaso eres un crío? – en serio, acaso no sabe leer las verdaderas intenciones de las mujeres? Bueno en mi caso aprendí a la fuerza con todas mis esposas.**

 _Menos mal aprendiste, pues el camino es largo y los golpes son muchos…_ dijo clarisse en su sitio

 **-Tienes razón. Ahora dame un abrazo- me dice.**

 **Antes de abrazarlo le pateo por segunda vez la entrepierna, haciendo que Zeus y los demás hagan ruidos de compasión por su compañero caído y de las mujeres gritos de júbilo.**

 **Arty, estás saltando en tu trono?**

 _Siii….._ y athena que era la lectora, iba a decirle que no lo hizo en pregunta, pero decidió dejarle pasar

 **En serio? Me había olvidado te tu racha sádica…**

 **-Y eso por qué fue?! –**

 **-Por engañar a tu esposa. Y lo más seguro es que ella odie mi existencia por tu culpa. Así que más te vale que hagas caso en todo lo que te diga. Pues le voy a enviar una carta mediante el correo de Hermes- sí, tengo pensado escribirle una carta en donde quedará muy en claro que lo siento por vivir y ser una mancha en su matrimonio. También le diré que perdone a mi madre y que haga dormir a mi padre en el sofá por varios años. Así aprenderá.**

 _Venga, tanto castigo ya es insano…_ dijo hades compadeciendo a su hermano

 **-Qué!? NOOO! – deja de actuar como Grover papá! Ya crece!**

 **-Llorón- le digo con cara de palo y procedo a abrazarlo finalmente, dejando que derroche sus penurias en mi campera.**

 **-Eres cruel con tu padre…- quejica.**

 **-Acepta tu castigo. Quizás sea así como debe hacer cumplir el Río Styx cuando rompen un juramento- con esa pequeña frase vi como algunos dioses tragaban con dificultad.**

 **-Me lo merezco. Perdóname hijo, y dile a tu madre que le pido perdón por todos los problemas que le ocasioné- eso ya es agua bajo el puente papá, no tienes que preocuparte.**

 **-Está bien papá. Ahora solo te pido por favor si puedes solucionar el problema que tengo con la policía. El idiota de mi padrastro inventó una historia y ahora los tengo persiguiéndome por todo el país- juro que esta vez te mato personalmente Ugliano.**

 **-No te preocupes Percy, ya estoy en ello-**

 **-Gracias papá-**

 **Me separe de mi padre y le doy una sonrisa de verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, lo extrañaba. Recuerdo cuando jugaba con sus nietos. Se veía tan feliz.**

 _Ya quiero conocerlos asi que procreen rápido_ dijo Poseidón causando miradas de asombro en muchas y una de lujuria

 **Tomo unos segundos para mí mismo. Trato de acomodar mis pensamientos, pues ahora venía la parte difícil de toda esta visita. El hacer frente a sus rostros. Rostros que están grabados en fuego en mi mente, pero para ellas soy solo algo banal.**

 _Hasta este dia eres algo banal para mi, amor mío…_ dijeron total sincronía todas las diosas

 **Me acerco lentamente al trono de Dite. Mido cuidadosamente mis pasos, tratando de ordenar mis emociones. Hasta que me detengo frente a ella.**

 _Oohh que hermoso soy la primera,_ dice mientras abraza a Percy y saca su lengua en burla a sus compañeras.

 **Siempre me sorprendió la capacidad que tenía Dite para engañar a la gente a la hora de ver sus características faciales. Ella me dijo que generalmente variaban con los deseos de las personas. Quizás fue por eso que cuando la vi sin otro deseo que amarla de la forma más pura, pude ver su verdadero rostro.**

" _Enserio pudistes hacer eso"_ pensó afrodita con una sonrisa solo este chico es el único que la ha visto con su verdadero rostro si lo que dice es cierto

 **Algunos dicen que viendo a la madre de una mujer, pueden ver cómo será ella en unos años. Esa regla se aplica perfectamente en Dite y Piper. Fue ahí cuando pude ver la belleza natural que tenían las dos. Sin maquillajes ni ropas estrafalarias.**

 **-Usted debe de ser Lady Afrodita, no? – trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, no quiero que me vean llorar y tratar de abrazarla. Con ninguna de ellas.**

 **-Así es Percy. No te han dicho que eres muy hermoso? – por favor Dite, no me mires con esos ojos.**

 _Pero si dices que me amas…no te entiendo por dices eso…_ dijo afrodita preocupada…

 **No me gustan, están llenos de lujuria ciega. Quiero que me mires con los que están llenos de amor.**

 _Ya decía yo que esos no podían ser los ojos de la diosa del amor…_ dijo atenea por lo bajo

 **-Pensé que eso es algo que generalmente se lo dicen a usted mi lady. Creo que no reúno los requisitos necesarios para ese adjetivo- nunca lo hice, pero ustedes insisten en decir que soy lindo.**

 _Para mí lo eres…_ dijeron casualmente todas los chicas Jackson también las que no estaban sentadas en el sillón Jackson lo hicieron

 **-Realmente eres muy humilde, no? Acaso quieres algo de mí? Quieres que nos encontremos en algún lado? – lo odio, odio esa lujuria que emanas. No eres tú en verdad, quiero que seas la Dite con quien me casé.**

" _ayúdame a serlo"_ pensó en silencio dite

 **-Lamento renegar a su deseo lujurioso Lady Afrodita. En verdad venía a devolverle algo que pertenece a usted- le contesto un tanto enojado, pero rápidamente lo disimulo y saco la bufanda que el idiota de Ares dejó tirada.**

 **-Es…mi bufanda favorita. Cómo es que la tienes? –**

 **-Lord Ares se me presentó en medio de la búsqueda y nos pidió recuperar un escudo. Pero a la hora de hallarlo, me encontré con ese accesorio. Debo decir que no es el lugar apreciado para llevar a una hermosa dama como usted. Ni tampoco es muy educado el no recuperar su juguete y no pedir que busquen algo perteneciente a su compañera-**

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso? –**

 **-Que él no es alguien que la quiere de verdad. Si no un egoísta que solo la ve como un juguete para saciar su lujuria. Ese pequeño pedido que me hizo, me lo dejó muy en claro. Y yo quiero hacerle abrir los ojos mi lady- ódiame todo lo que quieras Ares, pero muy en el fondo sabes que tengo razón. Ella se merece alguien que la ame. Y con eso me refiero a abrazos y besos, no sexo desenfrenado. Hay una gran diferencia entre lujuria y amor.**

Ares sabiendo muy bien esa verdad volteo su mirada a otro sitio

 **-Gra-gracias, Percy. Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte- antes de poder reaccionar ella me estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojemos.**

Y en la reunión sucedió el mismo suceso

 **Quizás Caos tenía razón. Quizás sea posible enseñarle a amar de verdad.**

 **-Por cierto, espero que esto le guste. Sentí que algo me decía que debía comprarlo para alguien, y ese alguien creo que es usted- le digo, entregándole la paloma de felpa. Espero que se haya creído mi mentira.**

Esta vez el obsequio aprecio de manera diferente, de entre todos los pétalos de flores salió una hermosa paloma volando y haciendo piruetas para caer rendida en las manos de dite y sellar sus movimientos mostrando así que era y siempre será una hermosa paloma de felpa

 **Detesto engañarlas, pero no encuentro otra solución. Pero por la sonrisa que Dite tiene ahora creo que eso ya no me importa demasiado. Me alegro que le guste.**

 **Guardo esa imagen en mi memoria y procedo a dirigirme a donde se halla el trono de Arty.**

El rostro de artemisa cambio rápidamente, y coloco una sana expresión expectante esperando las acciones que tomara el chico se será su esposo…

 **Siento como los ojos de todos los dioses en la sala me siguen. Puedo percibir la curiosidad en el aire. Atentos a cada acción que estoy realizando.**

 **Veo como el ceño de Arty se frunce. Si las miradas matasen, en este momento estaría a punto de prenderme fuego. Realmente debo hacerle entender que no todos los hombres son unos bastardos que solo piensan en encamarse con cuanta mujer encuentran.**

 **-Qué quieres muchacho? – vaya, que amorosa eres Arty. Regreso en el tiempo y así me das la bienvenida? Geez…**

 _Si cariño el pobre hace todo un recorrido solo para verte y asi es como le recibes…que mala esposa eres_ …dijo dite en juego

 **-Nada en realidad mi lady. Tan solo quería darle estos presentes- respondo mientras le entrego el ciervo primero haciendo que sus ojos, de manera muy minúscula, se agranden. Cuando le entrego el segundo peluche, puedo apreciar, con todos mis años de convivencia con ella, una pequeña sonrisa divertida.**

De la profundidad de la isla apareció un destello blanco que cuando se acercó se pudo notar que era un hermoso siervo de color blanco puro, este traía en su lomo una caja, el siervo salto de asiento en asiento y se posó en las piernas de la diosa de la cacería fundiéndose en un hermoso muñeco de felpa

 **-Gracias muchacho- no tienes que agradecerme Arty, te mereces más.**

 **-De nada mi lady. Me alegro que le haya gustado- digo sinceramente.**

 **Una más y podré salir de aquí. Una más y habré finalizado mi tarea por el día de hoy.**

 _Espero que solo por ser la última no me vas a entregar solo las sobras verdad…CA-RI-ÑO…._ dijo atenea deletreando la última palabra con una voz que prometía dolor

 **Ahí estaba sentada. Mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises, tratando de averiguar el porqué de mis actos. Con su largo y suave pelo negro, corriendo por sus hombros, haciendo notar el contraste con su tersa piel pálida.**

Un pequeño color carmín se torno en las mejillas de atenea

 **Me decido en hacer un acto un tanto estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo.**

 _Ya decía yo, mucho tiempo sin hacer una estupidez…._ dijo Thalía

 **Activo de manera silenciosa las zapatillas aladas, destapo con mi mano izquierda a Anaklusmos y en mi mano derecha cargo el morral con la cabeza de Medusa y el peluche con forma de búho.**

 **-Creo que solo me falta un escudo para emular a mi socio, no cree Lady Atenea? – le pregunto con una sonrisa que ella adoraba.**

 _No puedo creer que quieras emular a ese niñato…_ dijo con una sonrisa atenea…

 **-A qué te refieres engendro del mar? Acaso tu llevas ahí…? – no me gustaba cuando me llamabas de esa forma. Tuvimos que pasar muchas cosas para que dejases de llamarme de esa manera. No quiero volver a sentir todo ese dolor de nuevo cariño. Tu nunca lo supiste, pero cada vez que me llamabas así, dolía mucho.**

 _Prometo no llamarte así nunca más_ , prometió atenea

 **-Si mi lady. Aquí le entrego a modo de ofrenda la cabeza de la persona que violó la pureza de su templo. Y antes de enmarcar el nombre de mi padre, creo que debería pedirle la verdad a Lady Afrodita. Porque si lo que me dijo Medusa es verdad, usted debe saberlo- debes de averiguar la verdad por ti misma Tena. Hay algunos lazos que debes de sanar. Mi padre, tu tío, realmente extraña poder hablar contigo sin pelearse cada cinco minutos. Tú no sabes cuan feliz se puso cuando le presentaste a Ícaro.**

Poseidón estaba simulando hablar con su hermano hades de cosas sin sentido, para evitar la mirada de su sobrina, la cual por su parte sonrió por lo bajo y decidió que hablaría con afrodita para buscar esa información

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta semidiós. Hay algo más que quieras decirme? –**

 **-Sí, espero que le agrade este regalo. Eso es todo- le digo entregándole el morral con la cabeza de Medusa y el peluche. Veo como sus ojos toman un brillo de satisfacción al ver la cara de su enemiga y al pequeño muñeco de felpa.**

El búho salió de la orilla del rio esta vez, y en sus garras llevaba el morral con la cabeza de medusa, y al igual que las demás se poso en las piernas de atenea y se fundió como un muñeco de felpa

 **Me alejo de ella y me encamino hasta el centro de la sala. Los miro a todos e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo para dirigirme a la puerta y retirarme.**

 **Pero antes de eso, llego a la conclusión que es mejor que se vayan enteran que mi queridísimo abuelo está tratando de resurgir con la ayuda de su perra, a la cual llamaremos Castellan, y su puta, la cual denominaremos Chase.**

 **-Tío. Usted sabe cuán importante son los sueños que tenemos los semidioses, no? –**

 **-A qué quieres llegar con eso diosecillo? – en serio, arreglo tus problemas maritales y continúas llamándome así?**

 _Abra que darle un pequeña charla de modales…_ dijo Hestia con una sonría que prometía dolor

 **-En los sueños había una voz que me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Cuando pasé al lado de la entrada al Tártaro, sentí un tirón. Como si algo o alguien quisiera arrastrarme a las profundidades junto con el rayo. Algo antiguo quiere resurgir creo. Por eso les digo que es mejor que estemos preparados. Yo por mi parte, juro por el Río Styx que cuidaré del campamento mestizo, en cualquier caso- prefiero dejarles en claro que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por mi familia. Ya los perdí una vez, no quiero que eso se repita.**

 **Papá y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Sólo capté una palabra: «Padre.» Tal como la vez anterior. Espero que sigan mi consejo esta vez.**

 **-Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto. Seguiré tu consejo, al fin y al cabo, un verdadero rey sabe cuando escuchar-**

… **Okey, eso fue extraño. Creo que le moví el cerebro con lo de tía Hera y está actuando de manera rara ahora.**

 **Bah! Mejor así. Antes era insoportable el tener que escuchar sus pláticas.**

 **-Esto… gracias, señor-**

 **Quince minutos más tarde, aún en trance, ya estaba de vuelta en las calles de Manhattan.**

 **Fui en taxi hasta el antiguo apartamento de mi madre, llamé al timbre y allí estaba: mi preciosa madre, con aroma a menta y regaliz, cuyo cansancio y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro al verme. Algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Para ella fueron tan solo unos días desde que nos separamos, pero para mí fueron años.**

 _Ooh cariño…_ dijo Sally desde su asiento

 **Tantos años.**

 **-Percy! Oh, gracias al cielo. Oh, mi niño- mamá…te extrañé.**

 **Me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos en el pasillo, mientras ella sollozaba y me acariciaba el pelo. Yo también lloraba, pero ella no se daba cuenta. En momentos como estos es cuando me doy cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tengo como madre.**

 **Me dio un resumen de cómo había aparecido en el apartamento aquella mañana y Ugliano casi se había desmayado del susto. No recordaba nada desde el Minotauro, y no podía creerse lo que le había contado el hijo de puta: que yo era un criminal buscado, que había viajado por todo el país. Se había vuelto loca de preocupación todo el día porque no había oído las noticias. Y por último la había obligado a ir a trabajar, puesto que tenía un sueldo que ganar.**

 **Ahora en mi mente solo tenía dos cosas enfocadas en realizar. Sacar a mi madre de esta pocilga. Y matar a Ugliano.**

 _Esta vez no te detendré…_ dijo Hestia con una mirada fuerte

 **Me tragué la ira reprimida y le conté mi historia. La de esta línea temporal. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, así que tuve que tomar una importante decisión.**

 **-Mamá, quiero que tomes esta tarjeta y vayas a una agencia de bienes raíces. Elige la casa que más te guste, y no te preocupes por el dinero, esa tarjeta es especial- le digo mientras le entrego la tarjeta plateada Lotus.**

 **-Percy? Qué ocurre? –**

 **-Nada mamá. Tan solo voy a arrancar una mala hierba de raíz. No te preocupes por nuestras cosas, yo me encargo de ello. Tu tan solo ve por favor. Ten cuidado en el camino, que Hermes te guíe- le explico, dándole un beso y mandando una plegaria a Hermes para que ayude a mi madre.**

 _Claro que la ayudare amigo mio, y quizás también me encuentre con ella en camino,_ dijo Hermes mientras le giñaba el ojo a Sally…

Decir que Poseidón casi le dé un infarto sería un eufemismo el pobre estaba hiperventilando…y le dirigió una mirada de furia a su sobrino

Deméter solo suspiro con derrota, aun amaba a la mortal, sin embargo ella no se daría por vencida, decidió que ya era hora de actuar con ataques mas fuertes…

 **La veo irse caminando por la senda. Sé que está preocupada, pero una vez que se lo explique, ella entenderá el porqué.**

 **Esta vez ella no deberá ensuciarse las manos. Esta vez es personal. Ugliano nunca debió levantarle la mano a mi madre.**

 **Nunca.**

 **Estaba a punto de llegar al salón cuando la voz del idiota me interrumpió la dulce sinfonía del silencio.**

 **-Eh, Sally! Ese pastel de carne está listo o qué? –**

 **Cerré los ojos. Respiré profundo. Era hora de que la mierda golpee el ventilador.**

 **-Lamento decepcionarte Ugliano, pero no soy mi madre- digo con un tono frío.**

 **Me había olvidado en la mugre que se convirtió mi antiguo apartamento. La basura llegaba a los tobillos en la alfombra. El sofá había sido re tapizado con latas de cerveza y de las pantallas de las lámparas colgaban calcetines sucios y ropa interior.**

 _Que pocilga…_ dijeron las chicas Jackson

 **Ugliano y tres de sus amigotes jugaban al póquer en la mesa. Con un solo gesto le indiqué a Eddie, el encargado del edificio, que se largue inmediatamente de aquí. Era mi última advertencia.**

 **Cabe decir que no dudó ni un segundo a mi pedido.**

 **Cuando el bastardo golpeador de mujeres me vio, se le cayó el puro y la cara se le congestionó.**

 **-Cómo… cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí, pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía…-**

 **No lo dejé hablar más. Aún con las zapatillas activadas me moví velozmente frente a él y puse mi mano en su boca, haciendo que la sangre de toda su cara se empiece a congelar.**

 **Después de unos segundos lo solté. Su cara se había puesto morada, con un aspecto gangrenoso. Pude ver la repulsión en la cara de los otros dos sujetos. Ellos también pagarían.**

 **Antes de que se den cuenta, había congelado las cervezas que se hallaban en la mesa y las transformé en lanzas. Atravesando a los dos tipos entre los ojos. Permitiendo que el frío de la bebida los haga retorcerse hasta morir.**

 **-Qué sucede Ugliano? Acaso no puedes hablar? Venga, ven a golpearme ahora- digo burlonamente, gozando de su sufrimiento.**

El rostro de Percy se estaba congestionando entre sonrisas y furias, las emociones que el chico generaba en la línea de tiempo del libro le estaban llegando a él causando que sus esposas se preocupasen y sintieran un poco de miedo…

 **-Ya no eres tan valiente, esto te pasa por abusar de mi madre maldito hijo de puta. Creíste que era un pusilánime, pero en verdad soy un monstruo. Y ahora te mostraré que tu camino al infierno va a ser muy lento-**

 **Y con eso empecé a congelarlo de a poco, comenzando desde los dedos de los pies hasta llegar a su corazón. Disfrutando de romper cada uno de sus miembros luego de haber conseguido un punto de solidificación por los líquidos que naturalmente tiene su cuerpo por dentro.**

 _PERSEO…_ fue el grito de todas por ver la furia reflejada en la cara de su esposo…

 **Después de unas lentas dos horas, recogí todo lo que fue ropa de mi madre y mía. Junto con algunos objetos de valor sentimental y dinero del idiota muerto.**

 **Si alguien alguna vez entra a ese apartamento, pensarán que algún loco homicida entró e hizo un desastre allí dentro. La policía no podrá hallar ninguna prueba, no después de haber esterilizado todo el lugar con vapor a alta temperatura. Sin contar con la basura que dejaba tirada por cualquier lado el cabrón de Ugliano.**

 **Mi madre estaba esperándome en la senda con una mirada un tanto preocupada y un poco esperanzadora.**

 **Sin darle tiempo a hablar, la abracé fuertemente y le dije que todas las pesadillas habían terminado. Que ahora podía seguir ese sueño que siempre tuvo. Le dije que se convirtiera en una gran escritora. Que lo hiciese por mí.**

 **Decir que ella solo pudo asentir es un eufemismo. Prácticamente estaba radiante de alegría. Era como ver a Apolo en un día feliz.**

 _Gracias…_ dijo apolo

 **Le dije que mantuviese la tarjeta, y que no se preocupase por perderla ya que estaba encantada y siempre regresaría a ella, o a mí.**

 **La despedí luego de pedirle la nueva dirección de nuestro hogar, que casualmente fue a ser la misma que tenía en la línea temporal anterior, sacándome una sonrisa. Le di los bolsos con ropa y demás cosas, y le dije que tenía que ir al campamento por ahora, que volvería al finalizar mi estadía allí.**

 **Habíamos sido los primeros héroes en regresar vivos a la colina Mestiza desde la cagada que se mandó Castellan, así que todo el mundo nos trataba como si hubiéramos ganado algún** _ **reality show.**_ **Por la tradición del campamento, cosa que realmente nunca me agradó, nos ceñimos coronas de laurel en el gran festival organizado en nuestro honor, y después dirigimos una procesión hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas habían confeccionado en nuestra ausencia. Estaba un tanto curioso por saber quién fue el que hizo mi mortaja. Ya que la última vez fue la cabina de Ares.**

 **La mortaja de Clar era hermosa, de un color carmesí como la sangre, con dibujos de guerreros. Le comenté que era una pena quemarla, porque se vería bella vistiendo esa tela. Me dio un puñetazo por avergonzarla delante de sus hermanos y luego un beso por decirle cosas bonitas.**

 _Dioses, por actos asi_ ,

 _Ser tu novio debe de ser una tortura_ dijeron los hermanos stoll causando que la reunión se llenara de risas

 **Curiosamente, la cabina de Deméter se había ofrecido a hacer mi mortaja. Según Katie, fue porque yo les ayudé a ganar el juego de captura la bandera. Era la mortaja o un bolsón de cereales que les había dado su madre.**

 _Buena elección…_ dijeron los stoll nuevamente…

 **De más está decir que casi le pido prestado el palo que utiliza Tia para avivar las llamas y hacer quemar la mortaja.**

La sala estallo en carcajadas mientras las hijas de demeter y la misma diosa miraban al chico con furia….

 **Los únicos que no tenían ganas de fiesta era Chase, sus propios hermanos la habían dejado de lado para unirse a la diversión.**

 **En cierto momento de la fiesta, desconecté mi cerebro con tal de no escuchar el aburrido discurso motivacional de Dionisio. Ya iba a hallar nuevas medidas para joderle la vida en los años que me quedaban.**

 **Solo por amor al arte.**

 **Regresé a la cabaña 3, pero esta noche no iba a dormir solo. Clar me dijo que me había convertido en su muñeco de felpa de tamaño humano. No le bastaba el pequeño jabalí que le regalé, con el cual chilló de alegría, pero ella lo negará siempre, si no que utilizaba una excusa barata con tal de dormir a mi lado.**

Con un destello segador el jabalí apareció en las piernas de clarisse, y esta procedió a acariciarle, notando que el peluche ronroneaba con gusto al recibir las caricias algo que todos los demás hacen por igual pero fue ella quien lo descubrió…

 **Tia había aparecido a mitad de los festejos, sosteniendo el burrito que le había dado. Me dio una sonrisa y me miro expectante, queriendo que la alce y la tenga en mis brazos. Luego de unos minutos en donde tuve que decirle a Clar quien era en realidad Tia volvimos a la rutina que teníamos antes de comenzar a buscar el rayo de mi tío.**

 **Y en cuanto a mi madre, me envió una carta, diciendo como los vecinos del antiguo departamento se habían quejado de un olor nauseabundo que salía de una de las casas. Al parecer nadie recordaba que nosotros hubiésemos vivido allí, gracias a la interferencia de mi padre, y la policía había descubierto los cadáveres de Ugliano y sus dos compinches. También me decía que había encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad. Esta vez pensaba hacer orgullosa a mi madre con mejores notas en el colegio.**

 _Espero que no solo a tu madre…_ dijo cierta diosa que estaba leyendo el libro…

 **Doblé la carta con cuidado y la dejé en mi mesita de noche. Todas las noches antes de dormirme, volvía a leerla y apreciaba esos pequeños detalles que tanto extrañaba de ella.**

 **El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña de Hefestos.**

 **Sin que se diesen cuenta me había metido en su cabina y había manipulado algunos fuegos de artificio, dándole imágenes de peleas como la de Aquiles o la coronación de Hipólita como reina de las Amazonas. Tanto tiempo junto a Leo terminé aprendiendo algo de su propia locura.**

 _JAAA,_ fue el grito de jubilo de leo al ver que tenia un amigo de locuras…

 _Ya decía yo que tenias que aprender algo del grandioso leo…_ exclamo causando que todos rieran…

 **Mientras Tia, Clar y yo extendíamos la manta de picnic, apareció Grover para despedirse. Vestía sus vaqueros habituales, una camiseta y zapatillas, pero en las últimas semanas tenía aspecto de mayor, casi como si fuera al instituto. La perilla de chivo se le había vuelto más espesa. Había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido tres centímetros, así que ahora tenía que llevar la gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano.**

 **-Me voy. Sólo he venido para decir… Bueno, ya sabéis- si Grover, sé lo que me intentas decir, y realmente me alegro por ti. Aunque tenga que ir y salvar tu peludo trasero el año entrante.**

 _Ni me lo recuerdes…_.dijo grover en derrota causando curiosidad por parte de todos los escuchas, _imagino que también contaran esa aventura, después de todo esta es la primera de muchas_ , termino de decir grover…

 **Clar le dio un abrazo y le recordó que no se quitara los pies falsos.**

 **Yo le pregunté dónde buscaría primero. Tenía que mantener mi fachada por unos días más. El año que viene podría actuar más natural.**

 **-Es… ya sabes, un secreto. Ojalá pudierais venir conmigo, chicos, pero los humanos y Pan…- si lo sé, el hombre cabra es medio quisquilloso. Creo que es hereditario.**

 **-Llevas suficientes latas para el camino? – le preguntó inocentemente Tia, sacándonos una sonrisa a todos.**

 **-Sí-**

 **-Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta? – le pregunté.**

 **-Si Percy, gracias por enseñarme a tocar un poco mejor- fue duro, pero aprendiste G-man.**

 **Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier autoestopista de los que se ven por las carreteras: no quedaba nada del pequeño sietemesino al que yo defendía de los matones en la academia Yancy en mi pasada línea temporal.**

 **Transcurrió julio.**

 **Dejé pasar tranquilamente los días, esperando pacientemente hasta el momento en que Castellan haga su movimiento.**

 _Juro que te hace algo lo ahogo en el Mississippi…_ dijo poseidon

 **Pasé el tiempo entrenando con Clar en diferentes estilos, con distintas variaciones de armas. Ella para que aprenda a defenderse con algo más que su lanza. Yo para recuperar mi estado físico, odiaba ser prácticamente un enano debilucho.**

 **El dolor en mis pulmones atacaba esporádicamente, pero nada que un poco de ambrosía y néctar no pueda solucionar por ahora.**

 **Recibí la notificación de Dionisio en donde me decía que tenía que decidir que iba a hacer. Si quedarme o irme y llevarme mis cosas o las quemaría en la hoguera. Ya quisiera verlo cuando intente entrar a mi cabina y ser expelido gracias a los encantos de los hijos de Hécate y un poco de mi propio poder.**

 **Finalmente había llegado el día en donde el destino de Castellan se sellaría definitivamente.**

 **Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y vi a Castellan ahí. Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima. Trabajaba solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto. Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja. Tenía la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor. Su expresión era tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón. Tantas buenas habilidades solo para ser desperdiciadas en ser la perra de Kronos.**

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban expectantes a la espera de las acciones del chico…

 **Pobre idiota.**

 **Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.**

 **-Percy- no imbécil, la Pantera Rosa.**

 **-Oh… perdona. Yo sólo…- dije fingiendo duda.**

 **-No pasa nada. Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora- ohhhh, no me hagas llorar de tristeza porque estás por alejarte del campamento.**

 **Entonces tuve que fijar mi mirada en su espada, lamentablemente tenía que mantener la fachada de idiota un poco más.**

 **-Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Esta es** _ **Backbiter-**_ **voy a adorar el metértela por el culo.**

 **-Vaya- en serio, te la meteré en el culo y ni siquiera la maldición de Aquiles te salvará de eso.**

 _Espera QUE…._ dijeron los escuchas

 _Larga historia…_ dijo grover que es quien conocía los hechos..

 **-Bronce celestial y acero templado. Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales- ahórrate la explicación tarado.**

 **-No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa- tampoco es tan difícil, solo tienes que pagarle lo suficiente a la cabina de Hefestos y voila!**

Charles, solo silbaba haciéndose el desentendido

 **-Probablemente no se puede. Es única. Oye, iba a buscarte. Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque, a ver si encontramos algo para luchar? – hasta que al fin te decidiste a terminar con esto.**

 **-Crees que es buena idea? Quiero decir…- no vaya a ser que te atraviese de lado a lado con mi espada.**

 **-Oh, vamos. Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta- bueno, no puede negarle una última comida a un condenado.**

 **-Claro. Por qué no? –**

 **Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata. Me di cuenta que Chase intentaba seguirnos "sigilosamente", pero parecía más la imitación de un elefante en una cristalería. Tan solo me bastó hacer que la sangre de iba a su cerebro disminuyese un poco para hacer que se desmaye. No quería moscas revoloteando a mi alrededor.**

 **Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde había batido contra Rodríguez y sus hermanos durante mi primera partida de capturar la bandera. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.**

 **Al cabo de un rato, arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo. Eso definitivamente no iba a agradarle a las ninfas y náyades.**

 **-Piensas marcharte? – pregunté finalmente.**

 **Castellan me sonrió maliciosamente. O lo que él creía que era malicioso. Si hubiese visto la sonrisa de Tártaro en persona se hubiese orinado encima.**

Los dioses se asustaron, por las palabras del chico, ellos nunca vieron la sonrisa de tártaro pero el solo imaginársela los asutaba…

 **-Pues claro que sí, Percy. Te he traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti- eso se oyó demasiado gay para mi gusto Castellan. No bateo para ese lado te advierto.**

 **Chasqueó los dedos y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión.**

 **Inmediatamente lo inmovilicé con la manipulación de las moléculas de agua en el aire. Pero debía continuar con mi actuación.**

 **Hice ademán de agarrar a Riptide.**

 **-Yo no lo haría. Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en sesenta segundos- idiota, pienso guardar este pequeño amigo especialmente para tu final.**

 **Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los vaqueros. Ahora venía el famoso discurso del malo de la película. Que agradezca a Caos que lo necesito para encontrarme con las demás chicas o ya estaría muerto con el escorpión haciendo un nido en su boca.**

 **-He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Percy. Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos- bla, bla, bla… no te comportes como una perra y madura Castellan!**

 **-Cronos. Ese es tu amo- decidí apurar esto, quería irme a dormir.**

 **-Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias- crees que eso me asustará? Pobre iluso.**

 **-Cronos hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños. Te está lavando el cerebro, Luke- agh! Sabe a mierda ese nombre en mi boca.**

 **-Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado. Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Percy? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió- y fallaste idiota. Hiciste matar a todos tu compañeros por Ladón. Una puta manzana tenías que encontrar. Una sola..**

 **-Thalia dio su vida para salvarte. Así es como le pagas?-**

 **-No hables de Thalia! Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán- fue culpa de la perra estúpida de Chase imbécil! Y ella es mi esposa, que ni siquiera se te cruce un maldito pensamiento referido a ella!**

Thalía se sintió débil, pero por primera vez en su vida le encanto sentirse asi pues también sentía la protección de su amado…

 **-Luke…- en serio, voy a tener que hacer gárgaras con cloro pasar sacarme el mal sabor.**

 **-Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella- adiós marica, espero que Kronos no te deje doliendo mucho el trasero.**

 **Trazó un arco con la espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad.**

 **Al fin! Tanto tiempo para que se cumpla la última línea que faltaba de la profecía dada.**

 **Regresé a donde se hallaban Quirón y Dionisio, pero no sin antes escupirle en la cara a Chase, y le di una versión de lo que había sucedido dejando de lado mis pensamientos un tanto homicidas.**

 **Quirón se revolvió con inquietud. Le había llegado la hora de decirme sobre la famosa profecía a la que tanto mi padre y tíos le temían. Pero no podía decírmelo. Se lo habían prohibido para evitar problemas. Quería ayudar pero no lo dejaban.**

 **-Percy, no me corresponde…-**

 **-Te han ordenado que no me lo cuentes, verdad? –**

 **Sus ojos eran comprensivos pero tristes.**

 **-Sabes que…mejor no me la digas. Me gustan las sorpresas- trato de disuadirlo.**

 **-Serás un gran héroe, niño. Haré todo lo que pueda para prepararte- gracias Quirón, eres un buen maestro.**

 **Luego de que Quirón ordenase una reunión urgente con todos los representantes y comunicar lo sucedido, me fui a mi cabina a descansar.**

 **Apenas entré detecté una presencia en el interior. Una que conocía perfectamente pero que él no debía de estar aquí.**

Todos se pusieron alertas

 **Cerré tranquilamente la puerta y disimuladamente sellé con magia todas las paredes para que ningún sonido salga o algún curioso quiera ver.**

 **Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, saqué a Riptide y tomándolo del cuello lo arrastré contra la pared, asfixiándolo.**

 **-Qué rayos haces aquí…Apolo? –**

 _QUE…_ dijeron todos

 **-Vine a verte Perseo Jackson, si es así como te llamas-**

 **-Cómo lograste entrar? –**

 **-Creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes. Después de todo, parece que nos conoces a todos? – maldita sea tu fotokinesis.**

 **-Qué me delató? Alguien más se dio cuenta? –**

 **-Los pequeños destellos que tenían tus ojos a la hora de hablar con mis hermanas. Y no, nadie más que yo sabe de esto. Ni siquiera Atenea-**

 **Quizás esto sea lo mejor. Caos no puede estar siempre a mi lado, aunque lo desee. Ella también tiene sus responsabilidades.**

 **Lo suelto, y le paso un vaso con néctar, para eliminar los moretones que le produje ante mi pequeño desliz.**

 **-Sabes que te estás muriendo no? – muy sutil de tu parte Apolo.**

 **-Creo que el hecho de escupir sangre me lo advirtió hace tiempo Apolo-**

 **-Quieres que te cure? –**

 **-Je. Aunque quisieras no podrías- veo que me da una mirada minuciosa y extiende sus manos a mi pecho, enfocando su poder, solo para fallar estrepitosamente.**

 **-Qué carajos!? –**

 **-Créeme Apolo. Ni en Brooklyn ni en Boston pudieron ayudarme con esto- juro que el cabeza de chacal casi se vuelve loco tratando de hallar una solución.**

 _No puedo creer que también tengas amigo a los de Brooklyn,_ dijo hades

 **-Quién eres Perseo Jackson? –**

 **-Jura por el Río Styx y por Caos que lo que te diga, nunca saldrá de esta cabina. Júralo-**

 **Lo vi dudar. No lo culpo. Pero al final acepto mi pedido e hizo los juramentos. Pudimos oír un trueno y luego dio la impresión que la luz de la cabina desaparecía por haber jurado en el nombre de Caos.**

 **Pasamos horas hablando, contándole todas mis experiencias. Las guerras, mis amores, mis esposas, las muertes, Caos, el viaje de regreso. Todo.**

 **Reímos, lloramos, gritamos. Quiso ahorcarme cuando se enteró que me casé con Arty y tenía dos hermosos hijos con ella. Le dije como su rostro brillaba de felicidad al ver a su tío jugar con sus hijos.**

 **Me dijo que podía contar con cualquier cosa que necesita en mi travesía. Yo le dije que si podía venir a visitarme una vez al mes para chequear mi salud y retrasar mi enfermedad.**

 **Él acepto.**

 _Gracias a caos…._ dijeron con alegría las chicas jackson

 **Antes de retirarse a cumplir su tarea, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y me preguntó:**

 **-Qué eres en realidad Percy Jackson? –**

 **Qué soy?**

 **Un héroe.**

 **Un semidiós.**

 **Un dios.**

 **Un esposo.**

 **Un viudo.**

 **Un padre.**

 **Un condenado a muerte.**

 **Un portador de esperanza.**

 **Qué soy?**

 **En momentos así recuerdo esos breves instantes en donde Caos se me presenta.**

 **La presencia de mi amiga es muy especial. Un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos podría producir un gran cambio.**

 **Es ahí en donde hallo la respuesta a la pregunta de Apolo.**

 **Una respuesta tan bella y poética, como triste y mortal.**

 **-Soy la tormenta que produjo el aleteo de la mariposa-**

 _Bonita frase…bueno ese es el final del capítulo y final del libro al parecer…_ dijo atenea pero de la nada el libro tomo un brillo y atenea por acto reflejo le soltó cayendo este en las brasas de la fogata, el libro no se destruyó como todos pensaron, este tomo otra tonalidad de color y todo su contenido también cambio, mostrando ahora a un Percy un poco más crecido a bordo de un bote en las fauces de lo que atenea dedujo era el mar de los monstruos… _bueno creo este es el nuevo libro,_ termino de decir atenea

 _Hay que curar esa enfermada tuya amor mío…no puedo permitir que mueras…_ dijo para sorpresa de todos atenea

* * *

 _ **Fin del primer arco argumental. En el siguiente capítulo comenzará el segundo año de Percy en el campamento y la búsqueda del vellocino de oro.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Estaré tratando de actualizar la historia de manera más continua.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	13. Chapter 2x0

**Buenos, Dias, Tarde, Noche, Madrugada, Media-Noche, Medio-Dia y todos los horarios a los que leen este nuevo capitulo...  
**

 **si lo se me extrañaron... bueno no a mi, pero si a la continuacion de la historia de verdad siento mucho haberme desaparecido mas tiempo de lo normal casi dos meses esta vez, tratare en todo lo posible no volver a hacerlo, para no sigan nombrando a querida progenitora...bueno en fin no les quito mas espacio de lectura...**

 **Otro capítulo más Aviso de paso q será corto….tratare de subir los capítulos más seguidos si el trabajo me deja tiempo pues…..ustedes entienden**

 **Buenoo noo los aburro mas esta es el corto…**

* * *

Expenso de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de esta historia su dueño es Hitsuzen278, No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Héroes del olimpos su dueño es el Fabuloso e Increíble Rick Riordan

* * *

 **Capitulo 2x0_Colapso Nervioso**

 **Percy sintió un tirón en el estómago al igual que todos los que estaban al inicio de la reunión, sus cuerpos sufrieron espasmos y contusiones, pero cambiaron sus memorias, estas fueron expandidas y toda la información dicha en la lectura llego a sus mentes, clarisse casi se desmaya los demás corrieron con más suerte y no tuvieron tanto colapso neuronal, sin embargo Percy no corrió con la misma suerte, este se desmayó y cayó abatido al suelo su cuerpo cambio poco, su nariz comenzó a sangrar a causa de toda la información que llegaba a su mente, los demás aun no salían de su estupor, sin embargo Hestia se dio cuenta del estado de Percy y corrió rápido a su encuentro….**

 **Hestia estrecho el cuerpo de su amado en sus brazos para sentirlo frio y cubierto de sudor, su pulso era errático pero en decadencia constante…**

 **Los oyentes comenzaron a calmarse un poco de sus estrujones neuronales hasta que un grito desgarrador colapso sus oídos...**

 **¡Aaaahhhhhh!….**

 **Todos taparon sus oídos y miraron en la dirección de donde provenía el grito y su estupor volvió, todas las chicas Jackson corrieron hacia el cuerpo de su esposo en las manos de su compañera de amante.**

 **Que le sucede….; fue la pregunta de Thalía**

 **No lo sé, al terminar el cambio del libro y el brillo lo vi asi en el suelo…; respondio Hestia**

 **APOLO…; fue el grito demandante de artemisa.**

 **El nombrado por su parte se asustó un poco por el tono de ordenanza de su hermana y salió de su asombro solo al ver el estado de furia y preocupación que mostraba el rostro de su hermana, corrió rápido al encuentro de su cuñado, al tocar el cuerpo de este se percató de algo insólito eh increíble…**

 **Que le pasa, habla…; exigió clarisse a apolo**

 **Su cuerpo está demasiado frio, pero está sudando…y su sangre fluye de manera muy rápida, es como si sus nervios hubieran colapsado…fue lo que dijo apolo**

 **Y puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo?…pregunto Rachel**

 **No puede…Dijo Atenea al borde de las Lágrimas, su mente ya dedujo que si no pudo hacer su truco de información mucho menos lograría curar a Percy…**

 **Como lo supiste?…pregunto apolo sorprendido**

 **No importa…dijo atenea**

 **Hestia hizo con su ademan con su mano eh hizo aparecer una cama donde recostó a Percy, el cuerpo del mismo seguía sin mejoras su cuerpo tiritaba…pera a la misma vez sudaba…las chicas estaban desesperadas y sin poder hacer nada, Hestia planto un beso en su frente junto a una bendición y al instante el cuerpo de Percy dejo de tiritar, todas se alegraron al ver el cambio repentino, pero lo que sucedió después las golpeo con más sentimientos, su esposo comenzó a toser sangre y a convulsionar de a poco, su nariz sangraba como si estuviera rota, un pequeño papel llego a las manos de Thalía,**

" _ **El estado de tu esposo será cambiante, relájate no lo dejare morir, deben de seguir leyendo el libro con el transcurso de la lectura su cuerpo y su mente se asentaran como uno solo…"**_ **  
** _ **ATTE...CAOS**_

 **Thalía al verla, se relajó un poco y la releyó en voz alta para todas sus compañeras, y sin mirar a mas tomo el libro y lo dejo en las manos de Clarisse.**

 **Ten es tu turno…dijo Thalía a Clarisse**

* * *

 **Esta tomo el libro en sus manos y se decidió a comenzar la lectura, pero sin despegarse de la cama de su esposo**

 **Bueno como les dije este capitulo es corto lamento la tardanza pero la verdad es que estaba bastante ocupado, o tampoco tenia idea de como hacer este capitulo, me parece cutre, pero no quería tardarme mas….**

 **Como regalo por mi ausencia les dare unos regalo,**

 **El primero….es este un pequeño adelanto de lo que se avecina….**

* * *

" _ **Piper se encontraba toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba durante su desmayo, después del golpe que le dio ah Jason les parecía extraño el cambio de humor de cólera a sonrojo, a las manos de la maga una botella llega con una nota drento de ella,  
afrodita solo tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras recostaba a su hija al lado de su esposo, mientras que artemisa solo estaba muriendo de los celos, Reina y Hylla tenían sonrisas de agradecimiento en su rostro, sin embargo con Hylla su sonrisa cambio a una traviesa mientras se acercaba a percy y plantaba un gran beso en sus labios…**_

 _ **Ohhh asi se hace, se toma la guerra desde el frente estoy muy, orgullosa de ti…dijo una voz desconocida para muchos y conocida para otros, atenea al reconocer la voz, su ira comenzó a formarse"**_

* * *

 **y eso es todo el adelanto….ese es su primer obsequio…**

 **Que dice la carta y que maga es…**

 **Por qué Piper esta desmayada y por qué golpeo a Jasón…**

 **De quien es la nueva voz y por qué atenea esta tan molesta con ella…**

 **Espero con ansias sus teorías….**

 **Fin del primer capítulo del segundo arco argumental. En el siguiente capítulo comenzará el segundo año de Percy en el campamento y la búsqueda del vellocino de oro.**

 **Se que no es de la misma calidad que los anteriores pero Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**

 **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Chapter 2x1

_**Y los muertos volverán a la vida y de sus tumbas se levantaran para el capítulo poder publicar…**_

 _ **Hola a todos cómo están?**_

 _ **Este es el primer capítulo del segundo arco de esta historia.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan, y dan favorito a mi historia!**_

* * *

 _ **-palabras del escritor-**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Yo hubiese dejado que Chase muera a manos de Arachne. (Si soy cruel, lo sé)**_

* * *

- _ **palabras del segundo escritor**_ -

Sé que el capítulo anterior no tenía la misma calidad que los otros y de verdad lo lamento y pido disculpas, pero eh llegado a un punto crítico de mí mismo, tantos problemas han vuelto mi mente un caos, yo estaba loco pero ahora me siento más cuerdo de lo normal, y no me gusta ese estado, la cosa es que un cuerdo no puede escribir sobre los dioses y semidioses, por eso se me hace difícil seguir el ritmo de las anteriores, esa es otra razón por la cual me tardo más en publicar ahora se me dan esos colapsos de inspiración pero cada vez que tenga un desliz de cordura tratare de seguir escribiendo poco a poco así que por favor de verdad ténganme paciencia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2x1: Love in an elevator**

 **Quizás no debería reírme de la desgracia ajena, pero me es difícil recordar esos breves momentos que ocasionarían que Grover tenga que vestirse con un vestido de novia para que Polifemo no se lo coma.**

 _Rayos ya decía yo, que tenía que decir es;_ suspiro grover en derrota, _no es un recuerdo que me guste…_

 _Venga chico cabra cuando te vayas a casar tu serás la novia y tu chica será el marido…_ dijo leo queriendo animar el ambiento, pero solo logro una que otra sonrisa

 **Quizás se lo merezca por haber creado ese enlace empático la primera vez sin avisarme.**

 _Ya no necesito enemigos contigo es suficiente…_ dijo grover

 **Geez…está bien, cuando lo rescate le daré un poco de dinero y le diré que lleve a Juniper a algún lugar bonito y pasen un buen momento.**

Juniper hizo otra llave estranguladora y abrazo a su pareja, _conozco un Hermoso lugar cerca de casa_ dijo juniper

 **Ha pasado alrededor de un año desde mi llegada al pasado. Y admito que hay días en los que se me hace bastante difícil despertarme y saber que por mi culpa las he perdido.**

 _Fue nuestra decisión la nos llevó a ese destino, y lo volvería a hacer_ _sin pensarlo_ …dijo con firmeza clarisse antes de continuar leyendo

 **Solo agradezco a la oportunidad que Caos me dio, una oportunidad que no desperdiciaré.**

Todas las esposas lanzaron una plegaria a Lady Caos en agradecimiento…

Hestia estaba muy al pendiente de su esposo, secaba su sudor, y limpiaba su sangre…pero lo que más asustaba a las chicas eran sus cambios, y no con la enfermedad, era su propio cuerpo el cambiante, el cuerpo se encontraba sin camisa de manera de hacer el trabajo de la limpieza más sencillo, pero lo intrigante eran los cambios que sufría el cuerpo, de momentos se dejaban mostrar atisbos de cortes y suturas, golpes y moretones, rasguños y arañazos que se presentaban en el pecho hasta su ombligo, su estatura era cambiante, su propio abdomen era sin formar pero por momentos se mostraba al Percy entrenado en la fragua de las batallas todo su cuerpo se volvía puro musculo y fibra, su abdomen se adornaba(según sus esposas) con un eightpack que le hacía agua la boca a las chicas, y volvía a ser el flacucho que es, su pelo se volvía una maraña alargada que Hestia se moría de ganas de enredar sus manos allí al igual que Rachel, Thalía y Clarisse.

Hestia mientras pasaba un paño limpio para secar el sudor de su esposo, pasaba del sonrojo a la admiración y después a la lujuria y seguía ese ciclo especifico causándole gracia a dite.

Clarisse perdía la noción de la lectura cada tanto solo por observar la gloria de su futuro esposo

 **Me senté en la cama de golpe, tiritando.**

El cuerpo de Percy comenzó a tiritar

 **Esta vez no fue como en la línea temporal anterior, debido al sueño en donde Grover era perseguido…eso me da gracia ahora que lo recuerdo de nuevo. Sino que es debido a la ausencia de Tia, que de alguna forma convenció a mi madre de que me había convertido, prácticamente, en su peluche de tamaño humano para dormir.**

Todas miraban a Hestia con una sonrisa picara en sus rostros, _eso linda niña traviesa_ dijo afrodita, causando que Hestia se desmayara con una sonrisa en cara

 **Decir que la primera vez que me desperté casi me dio un infarto por la sorpresa, es un eufemismo.**

Todos Rieron por el comentario aligerando un poco la tensión del ambiente

 **Verla abrazándome mientras tenía un aspecto de una joven de quince años me ponía un tanto feliz. Digo un tanto porque debido a su cambio de aspecto no se sentía raro despertarse en posiciones extrañas a la mañana siguiente, aunque hubiese deseado que mi estatura fuese un poco mayor que la de Tia, es bastante molesto ser casi siempre la cuchara más pequeña a la hora de dormir.**

Todas recordaron ese pensamiento, y dijeron para sí misma que su estatura no sería un problema puesto que en uno de los cambios de su esposo este tenía una estatura igual o mayor a la estatura de Afrodita, que es la más alta de todas, después de todo sus esbeltas piernas torneadas tienen un valor

 **Debido a que empecé a disfrutar realmente la compañía de mi esposa, ya que no tendría la horrible sensación de pasar gran parte del año sin ver al menos a una de mis amores.**

Hestia despertó solo para escuchar eso, y abrazar cual boa constrictor a su esposo, el cual dejo de tiritar y mostro una alegre sonrisa en su rostro dormido

 **O al menos eso fue lo que pensaba en un principio…**

Hestia se puso en alerta por esa advertencia

 **Debido a que finalmente logré, luego de arduas negociaciones, convencer a mi madre de que dejase de trabajar en Sweets on America y se enfocase en sus estudios que ella tanto añoraba, tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo. Le dije que todos los días al salir de clases iría a trabajar a medio tiempo allí para ganarme un sueldo, el cual no era que me hiciese falta, y disfrutar de mi tiempo libre como yo quisiese con tal de no meterme en problemas.**

 _Que atento es con su madre_ dijeron Hera y Deméter, esta última mira a sus hijas, _porque no se enamoraron de alguien como él, o mejor aún, de él,_ las chicas solo bufaron molestas

 **Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando al tercer día de trabajar en la tienda de dulces, mi Dite entró por la puerta y nos quedamos mirándonos alrededor de dos minutos.**

Dite se sonrojo no solo por aparecer en la lectura, fue por cómo fue llamada, ser suya le parece lo mejor del mundo

 **No nos dijimos ni una palabra que insinuase el hecho de que nos conocíamos delante de los demás vendedores y clientes. Tan solo atinamos a mirarnos fijamente a los ojos y sonreírnos de manera cómplice, como dos personas que ocultan un hermoso secreto.**

 _Si un hermoso y delicioso secreto_ dijo en el oído de Percy

 **Dos veces más se repitió el mismo proceso. Ella entraba, nos mirábamos, nos sonreíamos, me pedía un pequeño encargo, bromeábamos y nos despedíamos. La tercera vez que se repitió ese proceso decidí cambiarlo radicalmente.**

 _Me alegro, algo tenías que hacer mi rey_ dijo dite al lado de Percy, lugar que antes tenía Hestia ella fue desplazada por Dite al momento de esta ser nombrada

 **La invité a tomar un helado en el parque. Nada del otro mundo, pero algo intimo para los dos.**

 _Ooh…_ dijo Dite mientras rellenaba de besos el rostro de su amado

 **Si algo aprendí de estar casado con ella es que a veces las cosas más simples son las que la hacen más feliz. Y mientras ella lo sea, yo estaré satisfecho.**

 _Con estar a tu lado siempre seré feliz_ … dijo Dite besando a su esposo

 _ **-Veo que está disfrutando su helado mi lady- le digo burlonamente a Dite, quien sonríe mientras saborea su helado de menta y chocolate.**_

 _Estas jugando con tu suerte amor…dijo dite abrazándose mas al cuerpo de Percy_

 _ **Sé que, si me responde en este mismo instante, con su nariz manchada levemente con un poco de la crema del helado, no voy a poder contener en abrazarla y besarla. Por lo que decido en desviar mi mirada hacia los árboles que están repletos de palomas, los cuales nos miran expectantes.**_

 _Aahhh que aguafiestas tenías haber hecho eso…dijo Dite con un puchero_

 _ **-Te encuentras bien? Por qué no me miras? Acaso no soy de tu agrado? – eso es imposible mi amor, eres hermosa.**_

 _Gracias mi rey…._ Dijo Dite.

Clarisse intentaba leer lo más rápido posible, quería alejar a Dite de Percy lo más pronto posible así que mientras más rápido se termine esta cursi escena mejor

 _ **-No mi señora. Tan solo estaba disfrutando en paz este momento a su lado. Y usted cómo se siente, ahora que Ares, por lo visto, ha dejado de hostigarla? – lo que realmente le convenía, a menos que quiera que me le aparezca y lo castre sin aplicarle anestesia alguna.**_

Ares bufo en molestia por el comentario

 _ **-En verdad, me siento como nueva, y más aún desde que conocí a alguien- oh, en serio?**_

 _No lo preguntes, porque te puede ir mal_ dijo dite mientras besaba su mejilla

 _ **-Y quién es esa afortunada persona? Pregunto, si no es meterme demasiado en su vida personal, Lady Afrodita- la veo hacer un puchero cuando se da cuenta que le estoy tomando el pelo, lo que me hace reír alegremente.**_

Dite le propino un pequeño pellizcó en los brazos a su esposo

 _ **-Alguien de hermosos ojos verdes y pelo negro todo enmarañado. Alguien que, si no deja de tomarme el pelo ahora mismo y de tutearme, no volveré a aceptar ninguna invitación- vaya, parece que te hice enojar Dite, pero no puedo evitarlo, te ves bella cuando frunces el ceño.**_

 _Eso hace que me salgan arrugas pero por ti no importa hacerlo_

 _ **-Vale, vale…pero espero que de esta manera aceptes que vayamos a ver una película al cine el próximo fin de semana- la respuesta que recibo de ella es un movimiento frenético de su cabeza y un beso en mi mejilla, haciéndome ruborizar por la muestra de cariño de las cuales nunca me acostumbro. Cosa que, si la hago yo, nunca me sucede.**_

Todas las esposas rieron por el comentario y el pensamiento de todas fue único, "no puedes tener todas las de ganar"

 **No solo también me encontré con Dite, sino, una vez que había terminado mi turno en el trabajo me dirigí a la biblioteca, a despejar un poco mi mente.**

Todas los que conocen a Percy quedaron en shock por ese comentario, puesto que él nunca leyó un libro en su vida…

 **Ser un adulto en el cuerpo de mi propio yo adolescente me consigue bastantes dolores de cabeza, los cuales combinados con los de mi pecho no son para nada agradable.**

El ánimo de las chicas volvió a decaer….

 **Me proponía a buscar un libro que me distrajese un rato, pero al cabo de dar vueltas cinco minutos en los interminables pasillos del lugar tuve que rendirme y sacar al azar del primer estante que tenía en frente.**

 _No puedo creer que uses un método tan cutre para elegir libros de lectura_ dijo Atenea mientras se acercaba a lado de Percy y se sentaba justo en el lugar donde antes estaba clarisse leyendo, puesto que esta se rodó un poco hacia adelante para que su compañera lograra caber en la cama

 **Mis dedos estaban a centímetros de tocar el lomo de cuero del libro, solo para que, por obra y arte de Caos, se enreden en unos finos y suaves dedos ajenos.**

El modo Celos se activó en todas las chicas y más en atenea…

 **Giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia la persona que se hallaba a mi lado e, inmediatamente me perdí en los ojos grises de la mujer que estaba delante mío.**

Atenea tenía en su mano, la mano de su esposo de una manera reconfortante, sin embargo al escuchar la descripción del libro su agarre se hizo más fuerte

 **Vi cómo me miraba detenidamente, lo más seguro pensando en alguna forma de patearme el trasero con alguno de sus juegos de palabras. Pero a los segundos siguientes, ella me sorprendió.**

 _Se conocen, quien es esa…_ pregunto Thalía quitándole las palabras a atenea de la boca

 _ **-Oh! Eres tú…- vaya, cuanto amor me tienes Tena.**_

Todos quedaron de piedra al descubrir quién es la chica que aparece en el libro

El agarre de esta se hizo más delicado sobre la mano de su esposo…

 _ **-Es un agrado verla mi lady-**_

 _ **-Si…sabes, quisiera agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí en el consejo- creo que al fin realmente averiguó la verdad.**_

 _ **-A qué se refiere? –**_

 _ **-A que por fin pude solucionar mis problemas con tu padre. Gracias en serio. Ahora, qué haces aquí? – siempre me sorprendió tu capacidad para cambiar tan rápido de tema querida.**_

Toda la mente de atenea hizo clic y nuevos recuerdos fueron agregados a su mente, la historia jamás contada del suceso en su templo, por fin el odio hacia su tío disminuyo exponencialmente

Con una sonrisa en su rostro planto un beso en la mejilla de su esposo…

 _ **-Eh…busco un libro? Al menos eso es lo que se hace aquí, no? – le pregunto sarcásticamente haciendo que sus ojos se achiquen mientras sé que trata de no golpearme en la nuca por mi desfachatez.**_

 _Podría hacerlo…_ dice atenea

 _ **-Tú? Un semidiós? Puedes leer? – auch! Eso duele, y más cuando fuiste tú quien me enseño.**_

 _Lo siento…._ dijo atenea un poco sonrojada

 _ **-Tengo dislexia no analfabetismo Lady Atenea- le digo con cara de palo, haciendo que se sonroje levemente para luego mirarme y golpearme suavemente en la frente.**_

 _ **-No seas grosero, es solo que me parece imposible que tú, un hijo de Poseidón, pueda leer sin problemas. O, mejor dicho, que esté en una biblioteca-**_

 _Oye…y que tiene que ver que sea hijo mío…se leer muy bien sabes…_ Dijo Poseidón desde su sitio un poco enfadado por la referencia de su sobrina

 _ **-Vaya, menos mal que habías llegado a buenos términos con mi padre. Y para su información, yo soy uno de los que está enseñando a los más pequeños a leer en el campamento- y todo gracias a ti.**_

 _Cuantas veces tengo que decir que lo siento, para que me disculpes…_ replico atenea avergonzada de su actitud

 _ **-Sigo diciendo que me parece imposible- en serio Tena, tanta cara de idiota tenía a esta edad para que pienses así de mí?**_

 _Si! Supongo que con el tiempo eso mejorara_

 _ **-Geez…entonces un día se lo demostraré, ahora con su permiso, me retiro- le digo suavemente mientras tomo disimuladamente el libro que ella estaba por sacar del estante.**_

 _NO TE ATREVERIAS…_ dijo en desafiola diosa

 _ **-Está bien Perseo Jackson, espero con ansias ese día- me dice con un tono feliz mientras yo me dirijo a la señora de edad que atiende la biblioteca.**_

 _No puedo creer no haya hecho nada, te estas llevando mi libro…_

 _ **Me distancio de ella diez metros y estaba a punto de resignarme, hasta que oí algo que me alegró el día.**_

 _ **-Qué! Y mi libro!? Maldito seas Perseo Jackson! – gritó iracundamente solo para ser callada por toda la gente que estaba leyendo en unas mesas aledañas.**_

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y atenea estaba roja cual tomate

 _ **Tuve que salir lo más rápido posible para recién poder reírme a todo pulmón. Amaba esas expresiones de mi Tena.**_

 **Y como si no fuese suficiente el alegrarme con tres de mis esposas, me encontré con mi pequeña cazadora.**

 _Oohh le toca a arty…_ dice afroditacausando que la nombrada se sonrojara fuertemente

 **Aunque no hayamos cruzado palabra alguna, fue un encuentro bastante divertido.**

Artemisa estaba expectante a todo lo que decía el libro…

 _ **-Finalmente terminé con mi turno…- dije luego de cumplir horas extras en la tienda de dulces para no molestar a mi madre en casa y dejarla estudiar.**_

 _Ohh por caos tu lealtad hacia tu madre es infinita_ dice demeter…

 _ **Perdido en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, no me di cuenta que ya era de noche y la luna estaba radiante en el cielo oscuro. Los únicos sonidos que se oían en esos momentos eran mis pasos, el ulular de unas aves, y el leve crujido de una ramita a mis espaldas.**_

 _Una ramita?..._ preguntaron las cazadoras al igual que reina y Hylla

 _ **Una ramita?**_

 _ **Giro lentamente la cabeza y lo que veo casi me hace sonreír como un tarado. Con su ropa plateada y su pelo como el fuego, Arty estaba mirándome desde unos árboles que había pasado momentos atrás.**_

 _Oohh pequeña niña traviesa, espiar es de mala educación…_ dice afrodita en burla

 _ **Se perfectamente que, si intento hablarle, ella se irá.**_

" _Buena decisión"…_ pensó para si misma arty

 _ **Si intento acercarme, ella me dejará como un alfiletero, cosa que por el momento no quiero.**_

 _Me conoce muy bien…_ dice artemisa en su mente

 _ **Así que tuve que ir por la opción más coherente. Me quité la mochila que llevaba y lentamente saqué del interior una bolsa con galletas que había hecho mi madre esa misma mañana y no había comido.**_

 _El monstruo de los dulces…_ dice atenea, con una sonrisa pues conoce la debilidad de su hermana hacia los dulces

 _ **Conociendo demasiado bien su fanatismo por los dulces,**_

 _No soy fanática a los dulces…_ dice sonrojada artemisa _Solo me agradan un poco fuera de lo común_ termina de decir en un susurro bajo…

 _ **Cosa que ella siempre niega, deposito la bolsa en el suelo, y continúo mi regreso a casa. Al alejarme una distancia considerable, me propongo a espiarla para ver sus acciones. Dioses…siempre me causaba gracia como ella, junto a nuestros hijos, miraban con recelo cada vez que les regalaba galletas caseras.**_

 _N-n-n-n-Nu-Nu-Nu-Nuestros hijos_ ….tartamudeo artemisa

 _ **Era como ver a un animal que olisqueaba el aire en busca de extraños y, cuando no los hallaba, tomaba rápidamente la comida y huía del lugar.**_

 _Artemisa avergonzada a mas no poder, tomo valor y de un tirón rápido y con fuerza quito a dite de su sitio y tomo su lugar al lado de su esposo, sin embargo ella solo se sentó_

 _ **Esta vez no fue distinto. A veces el amar a alguien no siempre significa que hay que expresarlo lo que uno siente con palabras. A veces lo más simple, es lo necesario. Un helado, un libro, unas galletas. Ellas siempre amaron las cosas simples. Es por eso que me enamoré de ellas.**_

" _Por Caos, este chico es lo mejor que me puede pasar…me asegurare de cuidarlo…y también de darle un hijo…"_ pensaron todas las señoras Jackson aunque lo del hijo solo fue dite

 **La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me dirijo al baño para ducharme y estar listo para el día de hoy, pues será bastante movido.**

El cuerpo de Percy seguía, estando tranquilo en los brazos de sus esposas, artemisa tomo valor y se atrevió a tomar la cabeza de su esposo e hizo con sus propias piernas una almohada, haciendo así la famosa almohada de piernas, el efecto que tuvo fue palpable pues el cuerpo de Percy mostro tranquilidad…

 **Luego de terminar de bañarme, paso unos minutos frente al espejo. Viéndome, examinando los cambios con respecto a la línea del tiempo anterior.**

 _Oohh veamos en que eres diferente_ fue la voz de Rachel la que rompió el silencio

 **Soy un poco más alto, y más estilizado. Mi pelo ha crecido también, a lo que decido tomarlo en una coleta. Pero hay algo que me llama la atención. Mi pecho. Pequeños hematomas han empezado a aparecer, y lo más seguro de que si alguien los ve, empezaran las preguntas.**

 _Por favor no los ocultes…_ dijo preocupada Hestia

 **Creo que por este año serán manejables. Pero para el año entrante, tendré que empezar a utilizar vendas y camisetas oscuras.**

 _Joder! Porque te ocultas de nosotros…_ dijo Thalía

 **Agradezco a Apolo con su ayuda a mi nuevo hogar. El hecho de que hubiese utilizado mi poder divino para poner protecciones a la casa, hubiese alertado a todo el maldito Consejo Olímpico. Al menos esta vez no tendré esas horribles sensaciones de tener a la puta de Chase acosándome a cada segundo.**

Todas dirigieron a la chica acusada, haciéndola retorcerse de nervios por las miradas colmadas de odio, furia y celos…SIP Celos, las esposas no que querían que alguien que no fueran ellas estuviera acosando a su esposo, ya bastante tienen con compartirlo fue el pensamiento de todas.

Annabeth Chase, la semidiosa hija de atenea muy inteligente en sus planes, fuerte y bonita, pero lo echo todo al garete solo por enamorarse del chico equivocado quien le colmo la mente de malos pensamientos de los dioses…pero la verdad recóndita es que ella misma eligió su propio destino y de la peor manera ahora quería que se la tragase la tierra, el agua o lo que sea con tal de que la saquen de allí…

 **Enseguida oí que golpeaban mi puerta y escuche a mi madre llamándome:**

 **-Percy, vas a llegar tarde- llegaré a tiempo madre, no te preocupes.**

 **-Voy- logré decir.**

 **Mi madre había preparado gofres azules y huevos azules para desayunar.**

 _Necesito probar esa comida azul en este momento,_ dijo Hestia mientras se le ocurría una idea

 _Ares, quiero galletas azules ahora mismo…_ Dijo Hestia

Ares rápidamente desapareció pero no sabía que hacer o como encontrar esas mendigas galletas azules y no quería llegar sin ellas…así que decidió recorrer la ciudad buscando las galletas azules

 **Ella siempre fue así, celebrando las ocasiones especiales preparando comida de color azul. Esta ocasión, el haber completado todo un ciclo lectivo sin causarle penurias y migrañas a mi madre.**

 _Felicidades por eso…_ dijo atenea besando la mejilla de Percy

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo la mente de algunas de las chicas y comenzaron a mirar a la señora Jackson (Sally), esta sin saber que hacer por tal situación, _que pasa_ pregunto ella con un poco de temor….

 _Enséñanos a cocinar esas comidas azules_ dijo Hestia en el nombre de todas

 _Cla-cla-claro no hay problema yo le enseño_ respondió

 **Desayuné en la cocina mientras ella lavaba los platos. A diferencia de la vez anterior, en donde ella iba vestida con su uniforme de la tienda de dulces, ahora vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, y llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.**

Todo el cuerpo de la señora Jackson sufrió un cambio frente a todos y su vestimenta cambia con la del libro

 **Admito que el desayuno sabía sabroso, pero hubiese deseado poder comerlos con más entusiasmo, de esa manera hubiese evitado las preguntas llenas de preocupación de mi madre.**

 **-Te encuentras bien, Percy? – detesto esa capacidad que tienes tú y las demás chicas cuando entran en modo mamá gallina y detectan que algo malo pasa conmigo.**

Todas las chicas Jackson y la señora Jackson inflaron sus mejillas en un puchero, fue artemisa la única que reprendió un pellizco en la mejilla a Percy

 **Siempre se daban cuenta cuando intentaba ocultar algunas dolencias. Incluso cuando ponía mi mejor cara de póker para no angustiarlas.**

 _Porque te conocemos_ fue la respuesta de todas…

 **-Sí…perfecto- aunque estoy empezando a creer cuando me decían que se daban cuenta por mis palabras.**

 **-Es el colegio, o es…? –**

 **No hizo falta que terminara la frase, yo sabía muy bien lo que me estaba preguntando. Y gracias a eso iba a poder utilizar la misma excusa que la vez anterior.**

 **-Creo que Grover está metido en un aprieto- y con eso procedí a contarle sobre el sueño de la cabra loca y sus fetiches de vestidos de novia.**

 _No son fetiches…intenta evitar que un ciclope come sátiros no te coma y sabrás de sobra que cualquier opción es viable_ dijo grover en reproche

 **Ella apretó los labios. Generalmente no hablábamos demasiado sobre el campamento, a menos claro, que fuese para tomarme el pelo con Clar y Tia. Juro que ella goza viéndome retorcerme a la hora de buscar una respuesta que no me delate.**

 _Realmente me gusta ver tu sonrojo eso es todo_ dijo Sally

 **-Yo no me preocuparía, cariño. Grover ya es un sátiro mayor; si hubiese algún problema, estoy segura de que nos habrían avisado desde el campamento…- bueno, eso es discutible, Dionisio llamaría si G-man hubiese encontrado una bodega abandonada llena de botellas de vino, y Quirón si era una fábrica de chocolates…**

 _Venga que no soy tan irresponsable_ dijo Quirón

Un destello apareció de la nada sorprendiendo a todos y de él una hermosa doncella con una hermosa cabellera y con vestido antiguo recorrió el camino los dioses la reconocieron enseguida sin embargo los mestizos no, _Soy Arianna la esposa de Dionisio es un placer conocerlos a todos_ dijo la chica que acababa de llegar y procedió a tomar asiento al lado de un asombrado y embobado Dionisio

 **-Qué ocurre? – siguiendo mi guion como anteriormente lo hice.**

 **-Nada. Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Esta tarde iremos a celebrar el fin de curso. Los llevaré a Tyson y a ti al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de monopatines que les gusta tanto- tentadora la oferta, pero creo que voy a tener que rechazarla para ir a salvar a Clar, Reyna, Hylla y Thals de las ideas taradas de la puta de Chase.**

Reyna y Hylla solo eran meras oyentes y sentían incomodas dentro de toda este teatro que estaba formado, ellas afirmaban no aparecer en el libro pero al ser nombradas en este sus sentidos se activaron y se hicieron más expectantes de la lectura

 **-Hay problemas en el Campamento Mestizo, no es así? – le pregunto esta vez, no queriendo hacerla sentir mal por tratar de ocultarme datos.**

 **-Lo siento, Percy. Lo siento mucho. Iba a contártelo esta tarde, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo del todo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Quirón fuese capaz de hacerlo. Ha ocurrido todo tan de repente…- lo entiendo mamá, pero debes saber que cuando haces cosas como estas, terminas perjudicándote y estresándote.**

 _Es solo por tu bienestar_

 **Antes de que pudiese volver a hablar, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Odio verla en tal estado. Debe preocuparse más en sus estudios que en mi por ahora. Le he estado dando las herramientas suficientes para que logre sus metas.**

Sally al igual que con las demás chicas sintió esa brisa reconfortante que le dio la sensación de ser abrazada por su hijo

 **Oí un chillido a mis espaldas, el reloj de la cocina dio las siete y media. Era hora de irme a mi último día de escuela.**

 _Un niño estudioso_ fue el comentario de Tena

 **-Son las siete y media, mamá. Tengo que irme… Tyson debe de estar esperándome-**

 _Disculpen que pregunte, pero quien es Tyson?..._ dice leo

 _Es un hermano de Percy, otro hijo de Poseidón_ dijo grover _otra manera de decirlo es el cuñado de las chicas Jacksons…_

La chicas se ruborizaron hasta más no poder _,_ iban a refutar cuando una barcaza arribo a la isla de ella salió un ciclope algo joven, aunque mostraba una madurez forzada su rostro era firme cual adulto sin embargo era un ciclope por eso descifrar su edad es una tortura sin embargo su sola llegada a la reunión causaba que Annabeth se estremeciera de miedo al igual que Thalía, sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa ladina que traía en su cara reverbero muchos sentimientos de nostalgia y algunas chicas se les hacía conocida esa sonrisa, pero este al ver a Annabeth mostro una cara de disgusto,

 _Supongo que tú eres Tyson cierto?_ Pregunto Atenea

 _Aja! tena, me sorprende que no puedas reconocerme…_ dijo Tyson a la Nombrada.

Decir que ha tena casi le daba un infarto seria otro eufemismo, está en su cólera se levantó para mostrar una cara iracunda causando que Tyson palideciera…

 _Venga tena, no me reconoces soy Tyson el hermano de Percy, somos amigos…_

 _Menudo engendro del mar, no soy tu amiga y no pretendo serlo, deja de mostrar tus irreverencias hacia mí que soy una diosa, conoce tu lugar inmundo mortal…_

 _Atenea cálmate soy Tyson…espera no me digas que no me reconoces?_ Pregunto en duda Tyson

 _No te conozco mortal…_ dijo atenea dirigiendo todasu intención asesina hacia tyson

 _n-no, me conoces, cómo es?..._ dijo Tyson a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la charla anterior con lady caos… _rayos_ …murmuro por lo bajo mientras mostraba una reverencia hacia la diosa

 _Lo siento mi lady, pido por favor su perdón por tal irreverencia mostrada de mi parte…_ dijo Tyson, enderezando su postura siguió _mi nombre es Tyson Jackson un Ciclope hijo de Poseidón, y líder de la legión de ciclopes del norte, y forjador y trabajador de las fraguas de la nueva Atlántida_ …dijo con orgullo Tyson mirando a todos en la sala, sin embargo al ver una cara conocida su rostro se contorsiono, el cuerpo del ciclope comenzó a temblar, _g-gro-grover, de verdad…_ dijo entre tartamudeos Tyson, este comenzó a acercarse al sátiro, _de verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo hacia tanto que no te veía_ dijo Tyson mientras lo abrazaba aun en contra de su voluntad, grover no sabía que hacer el conocía a Tyson pero este era otro este era más maduro se veía más adulto más experimentado, _creí que nunca te volvería a ver después de lo sucedió con tártaro…_ dijo Tyson separándose de grover pero noto el asombro en su cara…y otra vez recordó que él no era de este tiempo, _oh rayos lo siento amigo, pero de verdad es una gran emoción para mí el volver a verte Percy dijo que algún día quizás una árbol una flor serias tu pero ahora que te puedo ver es mejor, aunque más joven que antes, pero da igual, me alegra que lady caos halla echo esto de los tiempos, a mi hermano le encantaría volver a verte, y él está en la cama no es así, es algo irónico porque de dónde vengo acababa de tener una reunión con él, terminando de alistar y reparar las cosas después de la batalla de tártaro de hace algunos años, por fin terminamos todas las reparaciones…_ atenea se asombró por la información del chico ciclope, esta era su carta para más información pensó mientras observaba y oía la conversación del ciclope y el sátiro,

 _Muy ciclope, repite exactamente de dónde eres y dime que tiempo es del que vienes…_ dijo atenea queriendo obtener respuestas sin embargo la respuesta la dejo sin oportunidad.

 _Lamentablemente, no puedo hacer eso mi lady, lady caos me ordeno estrictamente no divulgar información_ dijo Tyson con una sonrisa, atenea iba a refutar que el mismo acaba de divulgar información con grover pero Hestia le quito sus oportunidades

 _Ya atenea hay que calmarnos y darle la bienvenida al nuevo invitado ven y siéntate… apolo por favor has tu magia_ dijo Hestia con una sonrisa mientras conducía a Tyson a que tomase asiento, apolo chasqueó sus dedos y Tyson se llenó de información, su rostro se mostró tranquilo pues ya conocía todas las traiciones y sucesos que han pasado en el libro claro exceptuando las nuevas aventuras y menos desastres de Percy

 _Linda por favor continua con la lectura quieres…_ pidió Hestia a Clarisse

 _Claro…_ dijo clarisse

 **-Son las siete y media, mamá. Tengo que irme… Tyson debe de estar esperándome-**

Clarisse repito las líneas anteriores para volver al ritmo de la lectura

 **-Pero…-**

 **-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ahora debo ir a la escuela. Cuídate por favor-**

 **Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a marcharme, tenía que ir a buscar a mi hermano en el metro. Puede que le haya enseñado a superar su miedo a estar en lugares subterráneos, pero aún sigue detestando la sensación de estar bajo tierra.**

 _Todavía lo detesto_...

 **Me despedí de ella y corrí escaleras abajo para pillar a tiempo el tren n.° 2.**

 **Podría decir que el día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. Cuando mi madre me escribió en esa carta avisándome que me había inscripto a un colegio privado, había rezado a todas las deidades que conocía para que no estar en la misma que la vez anterior.**

 _Lamentablemente no funciono_ dijeron grover y Tyson al unísono

 **No funcionó. Estúpida escuela "progresista".**

 **Si alguien se pregunta el porqué de mi descontento, bueno…significa que nos sentamos en grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de rock, lo cual me parece genial eso último.**

 **Los profesores tenían la maldita manía de siempre concentrarse en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas. Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no siempre resultaban tan brillantes. Había días en donde me preguntaba si los de Brooklyn necesitaban sacrificios humanos…**

 _Sigo pensando que esa amistad con "los de Brooklyn" sería un poco perjudicial para nosotros_ dijo atenea

 **Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro titulado** _ **El señor de las moscas**_ **. Aunque para mí era como la vigésima tercera vez que lo leía. Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba. Realmente no fue una muy buena idea en la línea temporal anterior, y esta vez no iba a cambiar para nada. Era un tanto surrealista ver al matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigir la mayor parte de las actividades bélicas. Incluso Hazel, en su día más pacífico le habría pateado el trasero.**

 _Ok eso quiere decir que se pasaron bastante de la raya_

 **El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro, lo cual ni me mosqueaba. En momentos como estos es cuando Arty tiene toda la razón para decir que algunos hombres son unos completos…tarados, para decirlo de manera educada.**

 _Muy buena deducción_ dijo arty acariciando el cabello de Percy mientras aun lo tenía recostado en sus piernas como almohada

 **Hasta que cometió el error de intentar darle un puñetazo a mi hermanito.**

La mayoría de los que conocen la ira de Percy palidecieron en sus asientos _"mala, mala, mala, muy mala decisión"_ fue el comentario de los stoll

 **Tyson.**

 **Primero tuve que ir a buscarlo a aquella caja de cartón que utilizaba como hogar en un callejón de Nueva York.**

 _Rayos me había olvidado de eso_

 **Luego de decirle a mi madre que viviría con nosotros ya que prácticamente era medio hermano mío por parte de mi padre, y mandarlo a tomar una buena ducha, Tyson estaba como nuevo. Con una buena cantidad de ropa limpia y nueva, y un poco de niebla aplicada por mi cada mañana que íbamos a la escuela, el amistoso cíclope era una nueva persona.**

 _Ok lo de la casa y la ropa es nuevo…_

 **Lástima que tuve que enseñarle a no abrazarme tan fuerte, ya que me provocaba espasmos en el pecho. La primera vez que se aferró a mí casi vomito sangre en todo el callejón.**

 _Ok eso ya aprendí con el tiempo_

 **El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el columpio que había cinco metros más allá. Estuve tentado a dibujar un gigantesco diez en una hoja y levantarlo para que todos lo vean.**

 **-Maldito monstruo! Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón? – por qué no recaliento el humor vítreo de tus ojos, lastimando así el nervio óptico y provocándote daño irreparable a tu cerebro?**

 _PERCY!_ fue el grito sorprendido de las chicas y la señora Jackson, aunque artemisa no le desagrado esa idea

 **Tyson empezó a sollozar. Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Después de haberme puesto a su lado y diciéndole que no tiene que hacer caso a las palabras del bastardo, empezó a sentirse mejor. Hasta que tuve que decirle que no me abrace muy fuerte de nuevo pues debía tener unas palabritas con Sloan.**

 **-Discúlpate con Tyson, Sloan- le espeté tranquilamente.**

 **El me miró con desdén. Realmente se me hace muy difícil el tratar con unos niños mientras mi mente es la de un adulto.**

 **-Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese monstruo- ese es tu argumento? Patético.**

 **-Quizás si supieses leer, te darías cuenta que, en un diccionario, la definición de monstruo se aplica más a personas como tú y los desparpajos que componen tu familia. Pero ya que es imposible…bueno, no me molestaré en explicártelo- tengo más posibilidades que Ares me entienda sin los títeres que tú.**

 _Que yo que!_ Fue la expresión de ares al llegar a la reunión y escuchar eso…el susodicho logro encontrar las galletas azules en la casa de Percy, claro tuvo que literalmente voltearla patas arriba para poder encontrar algunas que estaban guardadas, claro esa información se quedaría solo el… le entregó las galletas a Hestia y fue a su sillón, Hestia probo sus galletas azules y le encantaron, siendo ella una diosa piadosa como es ella, compartió sus galletas con las demás.

 **-Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! Considérate hombre muerto- pfff! Dime algo más nuevo, eso ya lo oí interminables veces.**

 _Y me sorprende bastante…_ dijo atenea

 **Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido** _ **El señor de las moscas**_ **a la perfección. Estábamos todos aprobados. Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas. Matt Sloan asintió con seriedad y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado.**

 **Juro que el cabeza de chacal me agradecería si lo sacrifico en su nombre. Quizás le pregunte a Sadie cuando me la encuentre si está de acuerdo con ello.**

El modo celos se activó en todas y quieren respuestas, buscaron con la mirada a todos en la sala pero ninguno sabía quién era esa chica hasta que con la mirada encontraron a Tyson, el cual al ver la mirada de todas las chicas Jackson se puso nervioso el entendía muy bien a su hermano, este si sabía quién era la nombrada pero el revelar información de ella seria revelar información del futuro

Al ver que Tyson no respondía Clarisse decidió continuar con la lectura

 **Bah! Mejor le pregunto a Carter.**

 **Para borrarle la cara de preocupación a Tyson por la "amenaza" del infeliz de Sloan, tuve que prometerle que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.**

 _Amo esos sándwich_

 **-Soy… un monstruo? - me preguntó.**

 **-Geez…ya tuvimos esta charla Tyson. No lo eres. Eres tan normal como yo o el presumido de Tritón- si no fuese por el palo que tiene por ahora los seis de los siete días de la semana, sería una persona con quien disfrutaría de una charla amigable.**

 **Tyson se sorbió los mocos.**

 _Venga hermano no hay que ser tan descriptivo_

 **-Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene… si es que puedo…-**

 **-Eres mi hermanito, antes que nada. Y es mi responsabilidad el cuidarte- aunque sea un maniático, asesino, paranoico, moribundo…es mi responsabilidad el cuidar de mi familia.**

 _No te desprecies tanto eres muy especial…_

 **Esta vez, yo seré el monstruo para aquellas personas que quieran lastimar a los que amo.**

 **El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo. Tyson era mi compañero de laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados.**

Tyson desvió su mirada al piso avergonzado

 **Aún sigo sin poder dilucidar cómo fue posible crear tal reacción. A veces pienso que Tyson es un maldito genio a la hora de manipular elementos de química.**

 _Yo no pienso igual_

 **En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos.**

 **Tyson es un maldito genio definitivamente.**

 _Ahórrate el sarcasmo_ dijo atenea

 **En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud—longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la foto que guardaba dentro**

Modo Celos Operandi, fue activado nuevamente

 **: una de Clar mientras pasaba unos días con su madre en Arizona, por el leve sonrojo que puedo notar en ella parece que su madre se enteró de lo que hizo en el campamento y le ha estado bromeando sin parar.**

Clar se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y las demás chicas no pudieron hacer nada pues ella era otra "hermana" de ellas

 **Era un alivio saber que no pasó por ningún inconveniente mientras estábamos separados por unos meses, ya que en estos momentos me estoy impacientando para volverla a ver dentro de unas horas.**

Y Clar casi se desmaya debido a la sangre en su cara

 **Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando sentí y recordé la presencia de Matt Sloan a mis espaldas. El muy idiota iba a intentar arrancar la foto de las anillas. Distraídamente tomé un lápiz común que tenía al lado y cuando vi que alargó su mano en dirección de su objetivo, lancé el lápiz hacia su entrecejo, golpeándolo con fuerza suficiente para hacerle quedar en claro que no intentase hacer nada o saldría adolorido.**

 _Muy bien echo_ le felicito Arty a su esposoen sus piernas el cual mostraba una sonrisa boba en su cara

 **Vi de reojo como Sloan mascullaba maldiciones ante el repentino dolor que mi "proyectil" le produjo. También vi a los lestrigones que se habían inscripto en la escuela bajo nombres que darían a Tena un dolor de cabeza por lo estúpidos que eran.**

 _Créeme sus nombres no darán más dolor de cabezas que el saber que esos animales están dentro de una escuela y peor aún tu escuela…_ dijo atenea

 **Del solo verlos sabía que de alguna forma la puta de Chase convenció a Quirón de que le diga donde estudiaba, solo para venir, hacerse la heroína y acosarme todo el viaje hasta el campamento.**

El modo celos se volvió ha activar solo que esta vez se le agrego el modo furia asesina de todas

Y Chase comenzó a removerse inquieta en su sitio de encierro

 **A veces pienso en porqué no reviento su cabeza contra el suelo por todo lo que le hizo a mis esposas e hijos.**

 **Geez…ya tendré tiempo para frustrar sus planes y ejecutarla en el momento final.**

 **Sonó el timbre. Se venía la hora de Deportes.**

 **Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, la voz de Chase me llamó en un susurro:**

 **-Percy! – bien…voy a contar hasta diez para no aparecerme frente a ella y cortarle las cuerdas vocales. Dios! Tiene una voz muy chillona!**

 **El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos. Lo que básicamente se traducía como un inminente dolor de cabeza para mí. Preferiría salir sin camiseta, mostrando las marcas en mi pecho que usar esa monstruosidad.**

 **Me cambié en los vestuarios tranquilamente en un rincón, procurando que nadie me viese los hematomas. Tyson intentó ocultarse también, pero luego de que le dije que la niebla que utilicé en él había solucionado su complejo de aspecto físico por un largo rato.**

 **Casi me asfixió nuevamente luego de ese aviso.**

Las chicas le lanzaron miradas de reproche por ese acto

 **Viendo como todos estaban saliendo para el gimnasio, observé como los lestrigones me asechaban desde los rincones, por lo que decidí decirle a Tyson que me espere un momento afuera y que en unos instantes saldría para ir a clases.**

 **-Percy? Qué ocurre? – me preguntó preocupado mi hermanito.**

 **-Nada Tyson. Tan solo tengo que eliminar a unas molestias que han estado rondando cerca nuestro el día de hoy-**

 **-Pe-pe-pero Percy, esos son monstruos malos. Te harán daño. No puedes hacerle frente tu solo-**

 _Eso es cierto aun en tu mente de adulto, tu cuerpo es de un niño y no se ha adaptado a todas tusa capacidades físicas y divinas_ expreso preocupada atenea

 **Su preocupación me hace sonreír levemente. A pesar de tener un grandísimo problema para enfrentar algunos aspectos de la realidad, sigue queriéndome proteger.**

 **Paso descuidadamente mi mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo en el trayecto, lo cual hace que intente darme una mirada de enfado, pero fallando en el intento y riéndose al final.**

 **Viendo como Sloan miraba fulminantemente a la espalda de mi hermano, decido acercarme a su oído y decirle en un susurro unas órdenes que debe seguir en caso de que algo ocurra mientras yo no estoy con él.**

 **Procuro cerrar lentamente la puerta de la zona de los casilleros, sintiendo la presencia de los lestrigones a mis espaldas. Avanzando paso a paso, liberando sus transformaciones, preparándose para atacarme.**

 **Antes de poder cerrar completamente la puerta, oigo algo que definitivamente me alegró la mañana.**

 **Un fuerte golpe y un alarido que sonó demasiado femenino para mi oído, determinó que Tyson había seguido al pie de la letra las órdenes que le había dado en caso de que Sloan lo molestase. En resumen, si lo insultaba, Tyson le patearía la entrepierna y se alejaría de allí rápidamente. Y si alguien le preguntaba, él no sabía nada de nada.**

 _Monstruo_ dijeron los chicos refiriéndose a percy

 **Clic.**

 **Ese fue el sonido que produjo la puerta cuando se cerró completamente.**

 **Ese fue el sonido que dio luz verde a los monstruos para comenzar a atacarme.**

 _Seré clara y sincera al que intervenga lo guardo en una biblioteca el resto de su vida, necesito escuchar atentamente esto_ dijo atenea denotando furia y muy escondido preocupación

 _Apoyo a Tena…aunque yo no seré tan benevolente_ dijo artemisa

Clarisse sin querer entrar en más amenazas continúo con la lectura puesto que ella tampoco quería que la molestaran

 **La perturbación en el aire me advierte que uno de ellos está intentando arrancarme la cabeza por atrás, a lo que inmediatamente me agacho y veo como el golpe pasa de largo sobre mí.**

 **A sabiendas que dejé a Riptide en el casillero junto a mi ropa, hago a partir de la humedad del aire un cuchillo de trinchera en forma de hielo, y lo sostengo con mi mano derecha.**

" _Pruebate a ti mismo y demuéstrame que eres digno de ser mi esposo"_ fue el pensamiento de atenea y artemisa

 **Sin darle tiempo a que pueda reaccionar, tomo en agarre inverso el cuchillo y de un movimiento ascendente desde mi posición, lo entierro desde su entrepierna, cortando sin interrupción alguna por la mitad al lestrigón que tenía de nombre "Devoracráneos".**

" _Bien"_ pensó atenea

 **Uno menos. Dos por ir.**

 **Veo a los dos lestrigones restantes dudar. Esa fue la condena de ambos.**

 **En un veloz movimiento, lancé el cuchillo a una velocidad asombrosa, que solo Arty, Thals, Zoe o las demás cazadoras hubiesen sido capaces de seguir, y lo enterré hasta el mango en la frente de "Chupatuétanos", deshaciéndolo de manera inmediata en polvo dorado como su difunto compañero.**

" _Muy bien"_ pensó artemisa mientras mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa

 **Dos menos. Uno por ir.**

 **Aprovechando que el lestrigón restante se había volteado a ver qué había sucedido con su compañero, me posicioné detrás de él y de una patada a la parte posterior de su pierna izquierda, lo hice caer de rodillas, dándome la distancia justa debido a mi altura actual para romperle el cuello. De esa manera "Quebrantahuesos" pereció.**

 **Tres afuera. Total de tiempo: once segundos.**

Fue atenea la primera en aplaudir con orgullo y besar a "su esposo" mientras dormía la siguiente fue artemisa, claro ese acto sorprendió de sobremanera a todos en la isla

 **Deshago el cuchillo de hielo, me sacudo la ropa para quitarme el polvo de los difuntos, y me preparo para salir a clases con una cara de pura normalidad. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.**

 **-Oye Jackson! Dónde se encuentran los otros tres idiotas hormonados? Y por cierto dile al monstruo que la próxima vez haré que pag…- me estás hartando Sloan, tenía un buen día, pero con tus quejas y la perra de Chase acosándome, ese día está por terminar demasiado pronto.**

 **Me acerco lentamente frente a él y pongo mi mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, mientras que susurro claramente a su oído para que nadie nos escuche.**

 **-Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando Sloan. En cuanto a lo segundo…te lo dejaré muy en claro. Acércate, intimídale, grítale, acósale, has cualquier cosa de esas y te cortaré las pelotas muy lentamente, prenderé fuego tu precioso auto, y haré desaparecer a toda tu familia. No habrá pruebas ni nada que pueda incriminarme. Dame una maldita razón para que haga de tu vida un calvario. Una puta razón. Espero que me hayas entendido- en serio, estoy harto de este sujeto. Si por mi fuese, se lo enviaría con moño incluido a Arty para sus pruebas de tiro.**

 _Lo aceptaría con mucho gusto mis chicas siempre necesitan nuevas dianas para sus prácticas de tiro_

 **Puedo oler el desagradable olor a orina proveniente de sus pantalones mientras que él asiente con la cabeza sin parar. El mensaje se había llegado bastante claro. Geez…una lástima, quería enviarlo de regalo para mi cazadora.**

 **Lo dejo solo, de pie, mirando a la nada, mientras yo tan solo me alejo tranquilamente con una satisfecha sonrisa en mi cara y dándole un saludo amistoso a Tyson que me esperaba impaciente para comenzar con la clase de hoy.**

 **Luego de que, por alguna milagrosa y misteriosa forma, me las ingenié para idear una estrategia a la hora de jugar dodgeball en el cual incluyese a Corey el flipado de informática, Raj el prodigio de cálculos matemáticos, y una media docena más de adolescentes que eran ocasionalmente hostigados por Sloan, y ganar de manera limpia.**

 **Lo que significaba que Tyson debía controlar su fuerza, y yo no podía manipular la trayectoria de la pelota mediante el dominio del aire.**

 **Fue divertido ver la cara de emoción que tenían los pobres.**

 **Sin contar que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas cuando vieron que yo había vuelto a huir, pues mi querido hermanito quería darme un abrazo.**

 **Definitivamente le iba a pedir a Lady Anfitrite para que le enseñe algunas cosas. No quiero morir tan temprano.**

 **Luego de que escapase de manera magistral de las garras de Tyson, nos dirigimos a los casilleros y terminamos de cambiarnos, para poder finalizar nuestro último día de clases.**

 **Una parte de mi tan solo quería bailar en medio del aula a modo de festejo por terminar un curso completo y con las mejores notas. Definitivamente mi madre iba a estar feliz. Incluso hice que Tyson aprendiese a leer sin equivocarse!**

 _Yo también estoy feliz gracias_ dijo atenea entre molesta y orgullosa

 **Sip, al menos la mitad de esta jornada está completa.**

 _Rayos aún falta_ fue el comentario de Poseidón mostrando un puchero que ha cierta diosa le pareció de lo más hermoso en su vida

 **Ahora viene la parte que es una mierda. Verle la cara a la puta.**

 **Después de terminar la última clase del año y compartir una sonrisa de felicidad con Tyson, salimos al exterior del establecimiento, solo para hallar de pie a Chase delante nuestro.**

Todas le lanzaron miradas de desagrado a la fulana nombrada

 **Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa. En la mano sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si parte de su plan hubiese fallado en algún punto importante. Pobre idiota. Es más, aún debe de estar buscando su gorra de invisibilidad.**

 **-Annabeth…Cuánto tiempo llevas…? – agh…me disgusta el pronunciar su nombre. Bah! Me disgusta el simple hecho de verla y tener que fingir en vez de matarla.**

 **-Prácticamente toda la mañana. He intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo- bueno…por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una escuela.**

 **-Me has estado siguiendo? Eso es perturbador…Acaso sucedió algo en el campamento? – sí, tu noviecito envenenó a Thals y tu debilitaste la barrera tras chantajear a Silena.**

Silena se avergonzó así misma y no supo que hacer y casi se desmaya, Charles aprovecho la oportunidad y fue en su rescate y la tomo en sus brazos para calmarla, mientras le daba palabras de aliento…

Los dioses se pusieron en modo de sospechas por el comentario

 **-No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Simplemente no quería…- qué? Seguirme para poder llevar a cabo tus planes retorcidos?**

 **-Ya olvídalo. Es urgente lo que ocurrió en el campamento para que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí? –**

 **-No hay tiempo! Date prisa! Tenemos que irnos, y que él venga también- dijo Chase señalando a Tyson y alejándose de nosotros para llamar a nuestro transporte.**

 **Y con eso, se acababa mi corto periodo de felicidad, tan solo estoy feliz de que traje unos dracmas para avisar a mi madre que nos íbamos de urgencia al Campamento Mestizo y que no se preocupase, que nos íbamos a cuidar.**

 **Tan solo espero que la enfermería tengo un paquete lleno de aspirinas. Porque estoy viendo que tendré un hermoso dolor de cabeza.**

 _Aquí termina el capítulo, quien se anime a seguir leyendo_ dijo clarisse

 _Bueno a pesar de todas las cosas el capítulo estuvo tranquilo…_ dijo atenea con una sonrisa

* * *

 _ **Comienzo del segundo arco argumental. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco, y también ayudan bastante a salir de los espasmos de escritura**_

 _ **De verdad me gusta leer sus críticas y comentarios esos son los impulsores de nosotros los escritores sus comentarios y criticas**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	15. Chapter 2x2

_**Hola a todos bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan, y dan favorito a mi historia!**_

 _ **-palabras del Escritor-**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Aunque aún no le perdono el hecho de que haya junto a Percy con Annabeth. Por qué mataste a Zoe?!**_

 _ **-palabras del Segundo Escritor-**_

 _ **Buenas como están todos espero que bien, de verdad me gusta leer sus críticas y comentarios así que por favor no sean tímidos y flojos y escriban, en cuanto al capítulo anterior de verdad lo siento sé que no es de la misma calidad que los anteriores y estoy haciendo uso de toda mi mente para seguir escribiendo y volver a tener la misma manera de escribir o mejorarla.**_

 **Hitsuzen278** **:** gracias por tus comentarios de verdad son de gran inspiración…

 **xXm3ch3Xx** **:** Bueno me alegra que te guste el capítulo de verdad gracias tus comentarios son siempre de gran ayuda y tranquila que si habrá sufrimiento…

 **Hyakki Yako** **:** gracias por tu comentario yo también espero con ansias ese tercer libro en la historia original

 **zer0-sama** **:** hacia bastante que veía tus comentarios y gracias de verdad, y si esa la cosa uno siempre quiere seguir leyendo la historia…

* * *

 _Yo leeré el capítulo_ dijo afrodita

Todos en la isla se sorprendieron

 _De verdad este chico logra hasta lo imposible, mira hacer que afrodita lea, eso es algo trascendental_ fue comentario de apolo, afrodita solo le lanzo una mirada de muerte y tomo el libro de las manos de clarisse, _gracias hermana_ dijo afrodita a clarisse y esta se sonrojo por el mote

 _Muy bien aquí empieza el nuevo capitulo…._

 **Capítulo 2x2: Bulls on Parade**

 **Cuando la prostituta barata de Chase nos esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church, tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba una caravana de autos que iban conducidos por los padres de los niños mimados de la Escuela Meriwether.**

A las chicas ya le estaban hartando las personas de esa escuela, atenea en secreto decidió hacerle una visita a esa escuela

 **-Dónde lo encontraste? - preguntó prepotentemente la pronta a morir por asfixia si no se calla.**

 **-Es de tu incumbencia? - no, no lo es. Pero no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada dos segundos seguidos.**

Annabeth cada vez odiaba más al chico llamado Percy, cada vez que mencionaba un tipo de tortura hacia ella su mente divagaba en los recuerdos que le fueron otorgados hace poco tiempo, y palidecía en nervios

 **En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verla.**

 _QUE!_ Fue la exclamación de sorpresa de las chicas Jackson, para sorpresa de todos afrodita mostraba solo una sonrisa y artemisa no mostraba emoción de sorpresa pero si le propino un ligero golpe al hombro del chico que reposa en sus piernas

 **Me refiero en el sentido de verla y atravesarla repetidas veces con un hierro caliente. Una estocada por cada una de mis esposas e hijos. Bastante psicópata mi pensamiento, pero si estuviesen en mi posición, me comprenderían.**

 _Ooohhh…._ fue el suspiro de alivio por parte de las chicas esta vez

 **Me decido a alejar por un momento esos pensamientos homicidas. Tendré tiempo de sobra para verla sufrir de a poco. Por ahora debo concentrarme en lo que voy a responderle.**

 **-Es mi hermano- le digo sin filtro alguno.**

 **-Es un sin techo? – en serio me pregunta eso? En serio!?**

 **-Tiene mejor aspecto que tú en este momento- creo que hasta un linyera tiene mejor aspecto.**

 _Bueno no lo dudo…._ dijo apolo causando risas en todos…

 **-Sabe hablar? – sí, y escribir también. Hasta ahora tiene mejor rendimiento académico que tú.**

 _Hmm "como si eso fuera posible"_ fue comentario y pensamiento de Annabeth

 **-Hablo. Y no me caes bien- okey…eso es nuevo hermanito. Creo que me has dado el mejor regalo de toda tu vida. Te juro que encontraré a Ella y te la presentaré!**

Tyson suspiro al recuerdo de Ella….fue una gran pérdida para él

Leo se ahorró su pregunto al ver el suspiro melancólico de Tyson

 **-Puaj! Asqueroso! – ni siquiera te has visto en un espejo maldita perra estúpida? Alecto tiene más feminidad que tú.**

 _Venga eso es pasarse de la raya…_ dijo hades… _aunque puedo entender por lo dices después de todo tuviste un acalorado beso con ella…_ siguió hades con una sonrisa pícara en su cara ganándose muchas miradas asesinas

 **Tuve que mirar al cielo y respirar hondo mientras contaba hasta diez para no crear una masacre. No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero. Bah! A quien engaño, lleva tanto tiempo practicando con su máscara de niña buena que fue capaz de convencerme la primera vez.**

 **-Has tenido sueños últimamente? – esa pregunta puede considerarse como invasión a la privacidad por si no lo sabías.**

 **-Creo que es normal que una persona o ser vivo del reino Animalia tenga sueños. A qué viene tu pregunta? – no es mi culpa que ella no especifique correctamente con sus palabras lo que me quiere preguntar.**

Atenea mostro una sonrisa de orgullo por las tretas de ingenio que hacia su esposo

 **La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por hora. Intentando maquinar alguna excusa que me sea creíble.**

 **-El campamento. Hay graves problemas en el campamento- lo sé, tú y tu noviecito, el sodomizado, usaron a Silena para permitir el pasaje al campamento y envenenar a Thals.**

Todos miraron a Silena con odio, esta por su parte no podía que había traicionado a su familia

 _La chica también es una traidora, que debemos hacer con ella,_ fue lo que dijo hades iba a seguir hablando pero un semidiós lo interrumpió

 _Por favor, Lord hades, y todos los dioses presentes les pido por favor no hagan nada en consecuencia ella es inocente, fue usada bajo los chantajes, pretextos y escusas de ellos dos…_ dijo Charles con un nerviosismo ocultado por una cara de valentía y postura de firmeza, _y si! Deciden hacerle algo, pues tendrán que encerrarnos o encadenarnos a los dos juntos_ fue la oración con la termino su charla…Hefestos mostro una cara de orgullo y le hizo una pequeña seña a su tio y a su padre para que dejaran las cosas tranquilas, estos solo sonrieron y aceptaron

Silena amaba a ese chico y que él haga eso por ella lo colocaba muy dentro de corazón y su alma de verdad lo amaba como no amaría a nadie, por eso cuando el llego de regreso a su lado, con un nerviosismo notable pues su toma de valor termino, ella solo enredo sus manos en su nuca y le entrego un beso de pasión que trasmitiría todo el sentimiento que ella le tenía a él, Afrodita se mostró orgullosa de que su hija haya encontrado a alguien especial para ella… no hubo palabra ni interrupciones solo beso y la caricia y al terminar dite continuo con la lectura

 **Mi madre ya me ha contado algo, pero no se explayó demasiado. Qué clase de problemas hay? – vamos, chica sabia, utiliza tu cerebro y dame la misma excusa que la vez anterior.**

Annebeth se retorcia de odio en su lugar

 **-No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo no va bien. Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Desde que salí de Virginia me han perseguido monstruos intentando detenerme. Tú has sufrido muchos ataques? – tengo cara de que dejaría que un monstruo se acerque a donde vivo con mi madre?**

 **Meneé la cabeza. Con todo el desgano posible.**

 **-Ninguno en todo el año… hasta hoy- hasta que apareciste a arruinar mi buen día.**

 **-Ninguno? Pero cómo…? Ah- comentó cuando volvió su vista a Tyson.**

 **Xenófoba.**

Los semidioses le lanzaron miradas de Odio y ella quería volver a refugiarse en bajo un hoyo en el suelo de manera subterránea

 **-Tienes algún problema con él? Desde que apareciste no has dejado de hostigarlo- y eso es algo que me está cabreando profundamente.**

 **-No hay tiempo para esto ahora. Hablaremos en el taxi- claro, seguro, por qué no?**

 **-Un taxi hasta el campamento? No esperarás que saque un fajo de billetes de mi bolsillo para pagar por el viaje…- aunque no estaría mal salir en los diarios bajo el titular de: "ADOLESCENTE ROBA BANCO CON UN BOLIGRAFO".**

 _Muy bien algunos pequeños cambios que cambiar en tu actitud niño malo…._ fue el comentario de Hestia

 **-Tú confía en mí- ni la hora te pediría, bastarda.**

 **-Un momento. Espero que aún me quede alguna- Chase empezó a murmurar cuando llegamos a la esquina de las calles Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscaba en su mochila por un dracma.**

 **El mero hecho de verla, sacaba a flote esos sentimientos reprimidos de querer retorcerle el cuello lentamente. Su patética máscara resquebrajándose a cada minuto en un vano intento de querer engatusarme con su trama rebuscada de una utopía díscola. En momentos así siento pena por Tena y Mr. Chase, el logro de un "amor" que quizás no fue acordado por ambos, dio a luz un monstruo sediento de atención y poder.**

Atenea mostro una cara solemne y deprimida, estando en acuerdo con percy

 **Me pregunto si incluso Magnus llegó a ver cómo era en realidad ella antes de que nuestros caminos se separen.**

 _Oookk…y ese quien es?..._ dijo Leo pero todos hicieron caras de no conocerle sin embargo Tyson evito su mirada

 **-Qué estás buscando? – pregunté para generar ignorancia.**

 **Sonaban sirenas por todas partes. La furiosa ciudad de New York no descansaba dos segundos seguidos. Atiborrada de sujetos pintorescos, decorando cada calle de la localidad. A pesar de haber vivido mucho tiempo entre grandes edificios, me he acostumbrado a la serenidad de los bosques cuando me hallaba en compañía de Thals y Arty.**

Estas dos se dieron una sonrisa de complicidad y victoria

 **-He encontrado una, loados sean los dioses- blasfema de mierda…al menos yo los insulto a veces y luego agradezco.**

 _Y no me gusta tu método, pero es mejor que el de esa niña…_ dijo Zeus

 **Sacó de la mochila una moneda de oro. Era un dracma, la moneda oficial del monte Olimpo, con un retrato de Zeus en una cara y el Empire State en la otra.**

Zeus inflo su pecho orgulloso

 **Unos segundos más y, ni Tyson ni yo tendremos que seguir escuchando la chillona voz de Chase.**

 **-** _ **Stéthi**_ **.** _ **Ó hárma diabolés! -**_ **gritó ella en griego antiguo. Aunque nunca hizo falta gritar, creo que lo hace por el simple hecho de que ama su propia voz. Es como una versión femenina de Narciso con la capacidad mental de Heracles y Orión.**

 **Algo bastante detestable. Estoy tentado de llamar a Zoe y decirle que puede hacer de ella lo que su corazón dicte.**

Zoe se estremeció en sorpresa cuando escucho su nombre.

 **La perra arrojó la moneda a la calle. En donde el dracma se sumergió en el asfalto y desapareció.**

 **Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. Y fue en ese preciso momento que aproveché mi oportunidad de oro.**

 **Viendo que el taxi estaba a punto de aparecer, decidí ir por lo clásico. Reduje el torrente sanguíneo que iba a su cerebro, logrando así que se desmaye de manera inmediata.**

 **Si alguien esperaba que tuviese algo de corazón como para ayudar a Chase a no golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo tras desmayarse, pues…nah!**

 **Me causa un poco de satisfacción el saber que pueda tener un aneurisma cerebral mediante los golpes y esos breves momentos en donde achico el caudal de sangre que debería ir al cerebro.**

 _De verdad es un monstruo para tus enemigos eh!_ Dijo Hermes…

 **Vi que Tyson vio curioso toda la situación que se desarrolló frente a su ojo cubierto de niebla. Para ser catalogado, como los demás dicen, un monstruo, es mucho más empático que cualquier otro ser. Pues estaba suprimiendo una risita al ver toda desparramada en el suelo a la puta.**

 **Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… un charco lleno de un líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo el coche.**

 **\- "HERMANAS GRISES" – escucho decir a mi hermanito, lo que me saca una sonrisa.**

 _Odio ese auto_ dijo Grover

 **-Bien hecho Tyson. Eso es exactamente lo que dice allí. Ahora ven, no las hagamos esperar-**

 **El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de novocaína.**

 **-Cuántos pasajeros? – tres en la línea temporal anterior. Ahora tan solo dos.**

 **-Dos al Campamento Mestizo- dije mientras abría la puerta trasera y estaba a punto de decirle a Tyson que suba.**

 **-Y la chica? – justo tienes que preguntar por ella Tempestad?**

 **-Ni idea, ella ya estaba allí- respondo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.**

" _Definitivamente no hay que molestar a Percy"_ fue el pensamiento de los chicos que hacían tretas es decir Leo, y los Stoll

 **-Y ni siquiera te acercaste a ver si estaba bien? – acaso crees que trabajo para una obra de beneficencia Ira?**

 **-Acaso esperas que me acerque y termine apuñalado. Quién sabe si esa chica no es una de esas ladronzuelas que esperan a que los ayuden y, en ese momento de debilidad, ellas aprovechan? -bastante paranoica mi excusa, pero quien puede echarme la culpa?**

 **Justo cuando creí que finalmente iba poder ir tranquilo al campamento, escucho a Avispa quejarse de la misma forma que la vez pasada.**

 **-Agg! No llevamos a esa clase de gente- señalaba a Tyson con un dedo huesudo. Nunca le enseñaron que eso es de mala educación?**

 _Ellas no tienen educación…_ dijo atenea

 **-Juro por el Río Styx, que si vuelvo a escuchar a alguna de ustedes quejarse sobre mi hermano…completaré de manera efectiva la amenaza que Perseo les hizo en el pasado- digo con voz clara y más grave de lo normal, como si por un instante hubiese vuelto a mi adultez.**

 **-No diremos más nada! – exclamaron a la vez, lo que me produjo liberar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.**

 **Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se hallaba sentado a mi izquierda y podía ver con facilidad que estaba a punto de abrazarme a modo de agradecimiento por defenderlo.**

 **Rápidamente tuve que detenerlo y, sin darme cuenta, pasé una mano por mi pecho, tranquilizando un dolor fantasma que se produjo a ver tan emocionado a mi hermano.**

 **Vi el interior del vehículo en el que iba. De un color gris ahumado, los asientos rajados con el relleno saliéndose a cada movimiento. En fin, bastante lúgubre para sintetizarlo.**

 **Tampoco ayudaba que las tres chifladas que lo manejaban, se la pasaban discutiendo cada cinco segundos, lo cual me estaba provocando una migraña bastante desagradable. A veces me pregunto por qué no cambian sus aspectos a algo más…agradable a la vista. Sé que los Sinos pueden tener de nuevo su forma joven, pero han preferido quedarse estancadas con el decorado de viejas arrugadas.**

 **-Long Island! Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! Ja! – gritó Avispa al volante.**

 **Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo. Por los altavoces sonó la voz grabada de Ganímedes, indicando las medidas de precaución vehicular. A lo que me decidí en hacer oídos sordos y aprovechar para descansar un rato mientras cierro los ojos.**

 **-Percy? – escucho a mi hermano decir cuando estaba empezando a dormirme.**

 **-Umh? Qué sucede Tyson? –**

 **-Me puedes prestar tu reproductor de música si vas a dormir? – no puedo negar que se a apegado bastante al hecho de distraerse de los prontos mareos mientras escucha algunas canciones de mi iPod.**

 **-Claro, toma. De paso, ponte el "cinturón" de seguridad. Y por favor, llámame cuando lleguemos? - por favor, no me dejes dormir como la última vez que íbamos en el autobús, me perdí prácticamente la mitad de la excursión, fue una suerte que ya la había contemplado la vez anterior.**

 **-Por supuesto Percy! – de nada campeón.**

 **No hizo demasiada falta que Tyson me despertase. Esta vez no estaba demasiado agotado por los síntomas de la enfermedad. Cosa que por el momento doy gracias a que no son tan visibles como para que alguien más se cuenta.**

Otra barcaza llego a la isla en ella estaba una hermosa chica, está bajo de la barcaza y se presentó _mi nombre es Gwendolyn Stece, legado de fortuna y soy centurión de la Quinta cohorte de la Legión Romana…_ ella fue a reunirse y saludar a sus amigos romanos con abrazos y besos, sin embargo al abrazar a cierto chico romano hasta la medula le susurró al oído, _te eh Extrañado mucho_ dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño que milagrosamente no fue descubierto por nadie y mucho menos el susurro apolo le dio la información actual y ella tomo asiento…

Afrodita hervía de rabia como se atreve esa mortal a hacerle eso a su hija, pero sin embargo también está feliz porque gracias a eso no su hija no tendría ningún impedimento para estar con su esposo, decidió dejarle pasar y prosiguió con la lectura

 **Sentí que el taxi frenó a fondo. El carro derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza.**

 **Tyson al verme despierto, me pasó un papel que Tempestad le había dado con las coordenadas que, en la línea del tiempo anterior, había escuchado durante el viaje.**

 **-Ven, tenemos trabajo que hacer hermano- digo mientras salgo del vehículo y estiro las piernas.**

 **-Trabajo? – lamentablemente sí Tyson, sé que quieres disfrutar de tus vacaciones, pero bueno…no siempre se gana en la vida.**

 _Un poco de trabajo forja el carácter…_ dijo Tyson

 **-Tenemos que tratar con algunos juguetes algo díscolos de nuestro primo Hefestos. Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más tiempo para divertirte tendrás en la forja- cuando quiero puedo ser bastante convincente…**

 _HEFESTOS!_ Fue la exclamación no solo de Poseidón sino también de todas las diosas Jackson…

Este por su parte sintió algo que los mortales y seres orgánicos llaman MIEDO… _venga el chico me cae muy bien así que no creo que lo halla hecho a propósito no he hecho nada malo…_ dijo tratando de salvarse de las miradas asesinas….

 **-Patrulla de frontera, a mí! - era la voz de una chica: una voz cálida que me resultó conocida. Era la voz de la dueña de la foto que llevo en mi mochila.**

Clarisse se sonrojo en sobremanera por ese comentario

 **-Es Clar. Tenemos que apurarnos, algo sucede- le digo a Tyson para llamarle la atención pues estaba admirando el paisaje. Cosa que no lo culpo.**

 _Mi primera vez en el Campamento_ dijo Tyson

 **-Esa no es la chica de la que tienes una foto en tu cuaderno y la ves todos los días? – vaya…gracias por ser tan descriptivo, ahora me siento como un maldito acosador. Ahora me has hecho imaginarme que Chase tiene toda una caja con fotos mías que tomó durante el verano pasado.**

Clarisse se sonrojo nuevamente pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y la mostro a todas sus hermanas estas estaban celosas

 **Creo que siento ganas de vomitar.**

 **Gracias Tyson, ahora eres un experto en darme terror psicológico sin darte cuenta.**

 **-Venga, tenemos que ayudarla- respondo para alejar esos extraños momentos en donde mi cerebro se pone a imaginar rarezas que dan escalofríos.**

 **Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse era algo a lo me había acostumbrado cuando estábamos casados. El ir a enfrentarse contra monstruos y traidores mientras estaba embarazada me daba estrés a más no poder. Tampoco ayudaba demasiado que, por los cambios de humor, cualquier idiota perturbase sus momentos de tranquilidad.**

Clarisse se reprendió ella misma y se dijo a si misma que trataría de ser mejor esposa y no darle tanto estrés a su esposo

 **Tan fácil como podía patear el trasero de cualquier ser, ya sea humano o monstruo, ella también tenía sus momentos de debilidad…y ahí era cuando tenía que salvar el día entre la fiebre y la tos que generalmente tenía a la hora de moverme mucho.**

Si definitivamente trataría de ser mejor

 **Así que el hecho de tener que ayudarla a vencer a un toro de Cólquide, no es mucha molestia. Es más, le daré consejos para la próxima vez que se enfrente a uno y no le cause tantos dolores en el trasero.**

" _gracias_ " dijo en un susurro inaudible clarisse

 **Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían empezado a arder. Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk. La armadura de Clar estaba muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico.**

 _Porque rayos no puedes mantener tus creaciones en completo control_ se quejó Poseidón con Hefestos

 **La misma imagen con la que me había encontrado la vez pasada. Pero esta vez, voy a destruirlos antes de que puedan atravesar la barrera. No quiero debilitar aún más a Thals.**

Thals, de repente se sintió cansada y exhausta y enferma, sudor corría por si delicada piel pero aun así se mantuve de pie

 **Destapé a Anaklusmos y me encaminé directamente en donde estaba Clarisse y los demás campistas.**

 **-Tyson, quiero que vayas a por uno de los toros y trata de arrancarle un cuerno para así clavárselo en la cabeza. Y no te preocupes por el calor, no te hará daño, eres completamente inmune- vamos hermanito, es tu momento de brillar, demuéstrales que eres mejor que esos monstruos de cuarta.**

 **Él ni siquiera intentó protestar. Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, y nos encaminamos a nuestros objetivos. Él hacia el toro que aterrorizaba a los campistas quemando los penachos de los cascos, y yo al que estaba molestando a Clar.**

 _No necesito que me salves, se cuidarme sola…_ dijo clarisse con un sonrojo en su cara

 _Esa no es la actitud de una esposo siempre acepta los detalles que tu querido te de entiendes…_ dijo dite con una sonrisa

 **Podía oír que ordenaba a gritos a su patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange. Los pocos que la escuchaban se alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín. Era una buena idea, pero con la calidad de armas que estaban portando, tras dos embestidas del toro, iban a sucumbir.**

 _Ares Hefestos asegúrense de reforjar las armas del campamento correcto_ dijo para sorpresa de todos Zeus los nombrados aun aturdidos por el asombro solo asintieron

 **Tyson había ido a donde estaban los cuatro campistas con el casco en llamas, y rápidamente, se había hecho cargo del toro por sus astas. Haciendo que cayera ante la fuerza de cíclope que poseía.**

 _Espero sean cooperativos otra vez y calmen sus interrupciones por favor_ , dijo atenea tratando de sonar lo más amablemente posible

 **Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a los seis campistas restantes. El otro corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse. Por lo que tuve que correr a toda prisa, quitarle el escudo a un hijo de Apolo que estaba justo ubicado en el medio, y recubrirlo con una capa de hielo para que sea más resistente.**

 _Buena estrategia pero no te sobre esfuerces eso es malo para tu salud…_ dijeron Arty y Clar sorprendiéndose por haber dicho lo mismo ambas

 **Justo en el momento en el que el dichoso toro de bronce estaba a punto de atacar, levanté el escudo perpendicularmente al suelo, y esperé hasta que sus cuernos estaban a punto de hacer contacto, solo para bajarlo estrepitosamente, logrando que la cabeza del toro choque contra el escudo de manera que quede desestabilizado.**

" _Buen movimiento"_ fue el pensamiento de las guerreras, Clar, Reyna, Hylla, Thalía, Atenea y Artemisa y Zoe también pensó igual solo que no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro

 **Aprovechando esos breves segundos a mi favor, empujo lo más fuerte que puedo al toro, derribándolo al suelo. A lo que rápidamente, lanzo a Riptide a las manos de Clar y le grité:**

 **-Ahora Clar, aprovecha que está en el suelo! Clávasela en el cuello, entre las escalas de bronce! – mientras forzaba al toro a mantenerse quieto, agarrándolo por la cabeza.**

 **Puede que no tenga la resistencia al fuego del mismo nivel que Tyson o Leo, pero aun así puedo manejarlo. Claro, aclaremos que al final tendré la piel como si hubiese pasado cinco horas bajo los rayos del sol.**

 _Hmm, que rico, me encantaría ver tu piel bronceada por el sol amor mío…_ dijo Afrodita en tono juguetón y seductor

 **Sin necesidad de que se lo diga una segunda vez, Clar aprovechó la ventaja que le había dado. Corriendo presurosamente a mi lado y hundiendo a Riptide directamente en el cuello expuesto del toro, desactivándolo por completo y terminando así la pequeña aventura en las afueras de la barrera protectora de Thalia.**

 _Oohh mi linda hermanita me salvo, gracias princesa eres una dulzura,_ dijo Thalía en tono juguetón hacia clarisse haciendo que está le lance un par de maldiciones y se ruborice

 **Me levanto lentamente mientras desempolvo mis pantalones, para luego estirarme lo que ocasiona que mis huesos crujan.**

 _Necesitas más entrenamiento si eso atrofia tus músculos,_ dijo arty con una sonrisa de orgullo por la manera en que su esposo y su hermana se defendieron de esa maquina

 **Aunque no sucedió como yo esperaba. Mis huesos crujieron, pero no por estirarme, sino porque Tyson apareció repentinamente y procedió a abrazarme como si no hubiese mañana.**

 _TYSON!_ Exclamaron las chicas Jackson causando que el nombrado se sobresalte por el susto… _quieres dejar de hacer eso lo lastimas…_ dijo una de las chicas cofcof Hestia cofcof mostrándose como la más protectora de todas…

 _lo siento_ fue lo único que pudo decir Tyson siendo el centro de atención de la isla

 **-Ty-Ty-Tyson…de-dete-detente por favor- en serio Tyson, agradezco el hecho de que me quieras, pero en realidad me duelen los pulmones cuando te aferras a mi tan fuerte.**

 **-Percy? – si mi amor, soy yo.**

 **-Si Clar, soy Percy, y creo que llegué en el momento oportuno- no iba a dejar el ese toro te haga daño de nuevo.**

 **Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su pelo castaño humeaba todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, lo cual me hacía un poco de gracia.**

De la nada el pelo de Clarisse comenzó a humear causando gracia en todos en la isla

 **-Pero…cómo llegaste? Quién es el cíclope? Por qué está contigo abrazándote? Estás lastimado? Me has extrañado? – wow…respira amor, no siempre te veo preguntarme tantas cosas en un período de tiempo tan corto.**

 _Sabia que ibas a preguntar eso ultimo…_ dijo la lectora

 **-En el Carro de la Condenación de las Hermanas Grises. Él es Tyson. Es mi hermano y así demuestra su afecto. No, solo un poco sensible por el calor. Si, te he extrañado mucho- y finalizando eso, me separo de la tortura de Tyson y paso mis brazos por la espalda baja de Clar y la beso suavemente en los labios.**

Otra vez Clarisse fue testigo de ese hermoso sentimiento de ser besada por Percy Jackson lo que causo que muchas activaran su modo celoso

 **El abrazo que tengo con ella me hace sentirme un poco más completo. Puede que por unos meses no pueda ver a Tena, Dite o Arty, pero al menos Clar y Tia estarán cerca de mí para no volverme completamente loco sin sus presencias.**

 _Rayos,_ fue el comentario en derrota de Dite por ese comentario de no verse…

 **El calor de la piel de su cara y la presión que estoy recibiendo con mi pecho, hace que me tenga que esforzar dos veces más de lo normal, para no tomarla aquí mismo en mis brazos y llevármela a la cabina.**

Clarisse se desmayó demasiada información que procesar y demasiada sangre en su cara fueron los causantes de su desmayo, afrodita mostraba una sonrisa de amor, ternura y lujuria pero controlada y le dijo a apolo que por favor despertara a la chica

 **Definitivamente voy a tener que empezar a bañarme con agua helada cada vez que venga al campamento.**

 _Sip definitivamente amigo_ dijo leo en broma

 **-Ven, debemos llevar a los heridos a la bahía médica para que los traten. Y a ti para que te pongan un poco de crema en esas quemaduras- en serio Clar, estoy bien.**

 **-No es neces…- okey, okey, iré contigo y sin chistar. Pero por favor deja de mirarme con ojos de perrito apaleado.**

 _Siempre funciona esa técnica,_ dijo clar

 **Estúpidos ojos de perro apaleado. Primero Tia y Arty, luego ellas se lo enseñaron a las demás. Y como si no fuese suficiente, ellas se lo enseñaron a nuestros hijos.**

 _Gracias por ese truco hermana_ dijeron atenea y afrodita hacia Hestia y Artemisa

 **Claro, todos manipulen al bueno de Percy con ese truco diabólico.**

 _Tú tienes esa inmunda sonrisa divertida y zorruna que es todo un revoltorio de nervios para nosotras asi que no te quejes…_ dijo afrodita

 **-Bien, iremos a que traten a los heridos. Tyson, podrías llevar a los toros? Quizás más tarde puedas hacer algo con ellos en la forja- aunque te tengo un pedido en particular que quiero que hagas.**

 **-Sí, vamos Percy- exclama sacando sin saber una sonrisa suave a Clar, al parecer se dio cuenta que es inofensivo y noble.**

 **-Está bien. Pero primero, yo Perseo Jackson permito la entrada al Campamento Mestizo a Tyson- listo hermanito, puedes entrar ahora sin que la barrera te rechace.**

 **-Qué hiciste? – me preguntó curioso.**

 **-Habilité el permiso para dejarte entrar al campamento. Por cierto, Tyson, ella es Clarisse-**

 **-No es ella la chica a la que siempre ves en esa foto? – grandioso, tuvo que decir justo eso delante de ella?**

 _TYSON!_ Esta vez fue el grito de Grover Leo y los Stoll los que sorprendieron a Tyson _Eso es traición a un amigo y es un peor porque Percy es tu hermano venga hombre ten un poco de moderación_ termino de decir leo en un tono burlon

Solo él y una diosa se habían dado cuenta de las pequeñas miradas fugaces que se lanzaban ciertos semidioses

 **-Así que te la pasas viendo la foto que te envié a cada momento? – genial, ahora ella empezará a tomarme el pelo a cada segundo. Creo que mi cara se ha puesto roja ahora.**

 _Ja al fin un punto débil…._ dijo clarisse

 **Creo que debo retirar lo dicho sobre Tyson de ser un alma noble e inofensivo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, detrás de esa fachada de muchacho bueno, se esconde un ser malévolo que disfruta de poner en vergüenza a su hermano.**

 **Uno más en la lista de los que se aprovechan del bueno de Percy.**

 **No ayuda tampoco que Clarisse haya empezado a reírse a costa mía y que Tyson ponga cara de que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que acaba de provocar.**

 **Muy astuto Tyson, eres malvado.**

 _Dioses! Percy lo siento de verdad…._

 **Libero a mi novia para que pueda ayudar a los demás, lo cual me agradece, y empezamos a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Dionisio y el tarado de Tántalo.**

 _Y se puede saber que hace ese engendro allí…preguntaron algunas diosas_ , Hestia era la mas cabreada

 **Dioses, en que mierda estaba pensando el gordo borracho para llamar a un idiota como él a un campamento lleno de niños. A veces me sorprende la capacidad de pensar que tiene el dichoso dios que nos "cuida".**

 _Dionisio no puedo creer que hallas llamado a ese animal a cuidar de los mestizos en el campamento eres enserio insoportable_ dijo Hestia exasperada

 **-Percy, tenemos que ir a la Casa Grande e informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido- genial, justo lo que necesitaba para completar mi glorioso día.**

 **-Tántalo? Por favor, dime que no es nuestro nuevo director- lástima que ya sepa la verdad.**

 **-Lo siento, pero debo arruinar tus sueños- aguafiestas…al menos me hubieses mentido.**

 **-El director de actividades es Quirón. Además, dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería estar aquí- eso es cierto, nunca entendí por qué echaron a Argos. Está bien que tenga muchos ojos, pero tampoco tiene rayos X o infrarrojos. Era imposible que sepa todo lo que sucede en el campamento.**

 **Clar puso cara avinagrada. Cosa que me desagradó demasiado. Estaba tentado a besarla en toda la cara con el solo propósito de borrar esa gesticulación.**

 _Muy buena solución para las malas caras_ dijo la lectura

 **-Argos fue despedido. Has estado demasiado tiempo fuera. Cuando llegué de casa de mi madre, las cosas han cambiado- ni que lo digas, pero no te preocupes, esta vez Tántalo no causará tanto problema.**

 **-Pero Quirón… Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no puede haberse ido así, sin más. Qué ha pasado? – repetí como la primera vez.**

 **-Pues… que ha pasado- me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thals.**

 **Cosa que cuando la vi de nuevo me enfurecí bastante. Quería degollar al marica de Castellan y a la perra de Chase.**

Zeus fue el que sorprendió a todos al apuntar con su arma al encadenado _que le hiciste al árbol_

Este por su parte solo palideció en su sitio y casi se hace encima

 **Cómo rayos se atrevían a lastimar a MI Thalia.**

Thalía se sonrojo en sobremanera al saber que ya tenía ese honorifico de "MI"

 **Malditos enfermos, juro que los mataré lentamente. Por lo que le hicieron a ella y a todas las demás.**

 **El pino en el cual se había transformado, el que estaba lleno de salud y vigor, ahora tenía sus agujas de color amarillo; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de bala de donde rezumaba savia verde. El veneno que le introdujo Castellán.**

 _Como te atreves a envenenar a mi hija_ dijo Zeus con ganas de matar a Castellán

La fiebre de Thalía empeoro

 **Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. No por el hecho de que la barrera esté debilitada. Si no por lo que eso realmente significaba. Ahora tenía que volver a hallar el Vellocino de Oro para revivirla. Pero eso pondría en peligro a Clar, a Hylla y a Reyna en el camino. La primera porque Polifemo la tendrá cautiva, y las otras dos porque Circe las tiene en su isla.**

Las tres mencionas se sorprendieron

 **Antes de que alguien pudiese decirme algo, me acerqué a Thals y me arrodille a su lado. Poniendo una mano en el orificio producido por el veneno, y manipulando la circulación de la toxina para que retroceda y salga del pino.**

La fiebre de Thalía disminuyo en gran manera y ella vomito un líquido negro en las aguas de la isla

 **Había logrado reducir el dolor que una vez me había contado Thalia que sufrió dentro de esa forma. Hubiese deseado poder haber hecho la primera vez. No solo le habría reducido el dolor a Thals, sino que también Zoe hubiese tenido mayores posibilidades de vivir.**

Zoe no sabía nada del porque era nombrada de esa manera

 **Tantas cosas pudieron haber cambiado por ese simple hecho.**

 **Geez…**

 **Ahora, Thals, tan solo debe esperarme a que llegue con la solución.**

 **Pronto nos volveremos a ver mi hermosa cazadora inmortal. Pronto te haré lo más feliz que pueda Thalia.**

 _Te esperare por siempre_ dijo Thalía con amor

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **A los que se dieron cuenta, sé que no pertenece a ella pero como no tengo información de ella decidí colocarle ese apellido de Stece, y la dejo como legado de Fortuna por la descripción que da Frank de ella en el libro "es una chica 100% positiva y siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas" si no les parece me dicen y lo cambio**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	16. Chapter 2x3

_**Hola a todos bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen, comentan, y dan favorito a mi historia!**_

 _ **-palabras del Escritor-**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje, eso es trabajo de Riordan. Aunque aún no le perdono el hecho de que haya junto a Percy con Annabeth. Por qué mataste a Zoe?!**_

 _ **-palabras del Segundo Escritor-**_

 _ **Buenas como están todos espero que bien, de verdad me gusta leer sus críticas y comentarios así que por favor no sean tímidos y flojos y escriban, en cuanto al capítulo anterior de verdad lo siento sé que no es de la misma calidad que los anteriores y estoy haciendo uso de toda mi mente para seguir escribiendo y volver a tener la misma manera de escribir o mejorarla.**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que tengo fanáticos

Quiero agradecer a

Breaker234

angiforever2016

Hyakki Yako

zer0-sama

Alex dragneel

Gracias por sus comentarios de verdad son de gran inspiración, la idea o el objetivo propio es que la lectura sea gustosa y por sus comentarios sé que poco a poco lo voy logrando, y que a pesar de hacer un largo capitulo siguen pidiendo más a gritos, jajjaajaj y de echo algo que de verdad me sorprendió fue que escribieran "soy tu fan" eso de verdad fue algo que me sorprendió en sobremanera, sé que se refiere a la historia pero, venga eso es bastante gratificante si me lo preguntan…., pero la verdad es que a todos gracias por sus comentarios me hacen sentir muy feliz y con ganas de seguir publicando, que de echo tengo aspiraciones a crear mi propia historia bueno ya tiene el clímax, y el desenlace sin embargo me falta el inicio aun no me encuentro con un inicio gustoso para empezar, está ambientada en el mismo universo de Percy y los dioses, pero son personajes nuevos que algún momento de la historia se juntaran con Percy y formaran el desmadre de la era… bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura…

* * *

 _Y quien será nueva lectora…_ dijo afrodita

 _Yo lo leeré_ dijo artemisa sorprendiendo a todos

 _QUE! No puedo leer las tratadas de él, ya muchos lo han hecho que tiene de malo que yo lo haga_ Dijo artemisa un poco exasperada, Dite le entrego el libro con una sonrisa…

Aclarando su garganta… _muy bien comienza el siguiente capítulo de las aventuras de Percy_

 **Capítulo 2X3: Little Monster**

 **A primera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes a como las recordaba. Bueno, sin contar con la ausencia de la voz chillona de Chase.**

 _Eso es un alivio…_ dijo Tyson

 **Pero no podía evitar percibir la disconformidad en el aire, no solo por el envenenamiento a Thalia, sino también por la presencia de Tántalo. Tia debe de estar sobre esforzándose a la hora de avivar el fuego de la hoguera para traer esperanza a los corazones de los campistas.**

 _Es mi trabajo mantener a la familia unidad, amor_ dijo Hestia con una sonrisa, aunque no disimulaba el hecho de querer estrangular a Dionisio por llevar a semejante bastardo al campamento

Las Jackson decidieron aparecer otra cama para Thalía que estaba en un mal estado por fiebre, dedujeron que era el estado de su forma de árbol en el libro, apolo no podía hacer nada para curarle…

 **Tampoco podía obviar el aspecto enfermizo del campamento, con la hierba del prado de un color amarillo pálido y las marcas de fuego en la ladera de la colina, resaltando como cicatrices. Toda la gente armada ante cualquier ataque que sobrepase la barrera, incluso las ninfas, quienes se hallaban en las copas de los árboles armadas con arcos y flechas.**

 _Menuda faena_ …dijo apolo

 **Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, vi a un montón de niños del verano pasado, inquietos en sus lugares de vigilancia, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Tan solo dedicaban algunas miradas de extrañeza a Tyson, pero solo duraban segundos al ver que venía hablando de lo más bien con Clar. Sin darse cuenta, Castellan y Chase habían convertido al campamento en algo mucho más similar al Campamento Júpiter,**

 _El campamento Júpiter es inigualable_ fue el comentario de Reina que sorprendió a todos.

 **Les habían abierto los ojos a los habitantes, de que en cualquier momento tendrían que estar alerta y entrenarse mucho más. Esto no era un juego.**

Los campistas mostraron una sonrisa victoriosa….

 **Eso me hizo acordar que tendría que ayudarle a Hylla y a Reyna a entrenar una vez que las saque de la isla de Circe.**

Las Chicas nombradas se sorprendieron por esa acotación del chico

 **Creo que voy a tener que pedir prestado a la cabina de Apolo algunos elementos de arte para dibujarme con tinta y niebla el tatuaje romano, sino me será mucho más complicado el extraer a las chicas sin tratar de generar una revuelta.**

 _Tú no eres Romano…_ fue el comentario de Jasón.

 _Él es el Pretor de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata, Hijo de Neptuno…_ Dijo Tyson con Orgullo.

Todos los romanos quedaron en Shock por esa declaración _él es un griego…no puede ser un romano_ dijo Jasón

Tyson iba a seguir hablando de los logros percy pero una mirada de tranquilidad de Hestia lo calmo...Artemisa continuo con la lectura

 **Mientras caminaba perdido en mis pensamientos, pude oír fragmentos de la charla que mi hermano y mi novia tenían, a lo cual tuve que contenerme la risa, pues preguntaba por cada pequeña cosa que divisaba, haciendo que Clar suspirase cada diez segundos. Casi de la misma manera que cuando trajimos a Christian la primera vez a conocer el lugar.**

Clarisse se sonrojo por la felicidad saber que acompañara a su hijo al lugar de tantos recuerdos para ella

 **Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su maravillosa música de los años sesenta que todos adorábamos oír. Tanto que había veces que íbamos desesperados a pedirle prestado uno que otro disco.**

 _Eso es sarcasmo verdad?_ Pregunto Quirón

 _Si! Eso es sarcasmo_ dijo Hermes

 **Para matar a los pájaros de Estínfalo. Claro, de otra forma solo lo utilizaríamos para hacerles puntería con la primera piedra que encontrásemos. Incluso Arty tomó algunos para destruirlos con sus flechas.**

Artemisa se arrepintió de haber leído esa última frase pues ahora trataba de ocultar su rostro con el libro

 **Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco. Sabía perfectamente lo que venía, así que hice lo más sabio que puede existir…me di la vuelta y me mordía la lengua, cosa que Clar vio extrañada.**

 _Por hizo eso?_ Preguntaron todas a la nada

 **-Poni! – es genial la cara que pone Quirón cada vez que Tyson lo llama así. Él ya había perdido las esperanzas en tratar de enseñarle a mi hermano que no era un maldito poni.**

 _Ahora entiendo porque lo hicistes…_ dijo quiron en un suspiro

 **Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido. Clar estaba riéndose a carcajadas y yo lo disimulaba bastante bien, pues tan solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara.**

 **-Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año- menos mal, odiaría seguir siendo un enano que puede ser llevado en los hombros de su novia como un saco de papas.**

 _Aún sigo siendo más fuerte que tu_ exclamo clarisse con una sonrisa

 **-Clarisse ha dicho que te han echado para reemplazarte con un idiota que debería de estar en los Campos de Castigo tratando de alcanzar un fruto- voy a amar el momento en que lo vea y empiece a torturarlo psicológicamente.**

" _Percy, Peligro no molestar"_ ese fue el pensamiento de los Stoll

 **-Despedido! Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien- para eso le hubiesen dado un látigo y que se auto flagele. Después de todo, es su trabajo el cuidar del Campamento Mestizo.**

Todos le lanzaron miradas disgustadas a Zeus y a Dionisio estos estaban un poco nervioso, _Artemisa hija por favor continua_

 **-A alguien que no fuera él – refunfuñe de solo pensar que pudo haberle echado la culpa a Hestia, cosa que, si hubiese sucedido, tendría los segundos contados.**

Esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de comentario por la amenaza pues estaba muy bien hecha

 **-Sin embargo, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las circunstancias- y ahí volvemos al punto de que todos se vuelven unos paranoicos, al menos sé que esta vez es en menor grado y que están más atentos a lo que sucede. Zeus está realmente escuchando los consejos de sus pares como un rey debería de hacerlo.**

 _Y todo gracias a cierto semidiós, enserio me agradas niño_ dijo Hera con una sonrisa

 **-Sé que me será imposible el poder ayudarte en algo, pero si te sirve, puedes ir al Olimpo y decirle a mi tío que he podido quitar el veneno sustancial que le inyectaron al pino. Sigue envenenado, pero en mucho menor medida, lo que hace que tengamos más tiempo para hallar una cura- especifico lo más detallado posible sin revelar demasiado a la vez. Sería una gran sorpresa si se enterasen que Thals es consciente en esa forma.**

Thals, hizo una sonrisa en todo su malestar para iluminar su rostro

 **Quirón me miró con sorpresa. De la misma forma que lo hicieron Clar y Tyson, en menor medida él, ya que me había visto practicar en clases de química a la hora de sacar ácido de un frasco sin utilizar instrumental requerido.**

 _No te muestres mucho a los mortales,_ fue el comentario de artemisa mientras le hacía un pequeño y leve gesto con sus dedos en su frente

 **-Có-có-cómo lo hiciste? – no te culpo, no es común ver a alguien que pueda dominar los fluidos de tal manera para curar o matar a alguien.**

 _Para mis hijos es fácil, claro deben de tener tiempo controlando sus poderes_ dijo Poseidón con orgullo

 **-Practica, nunca se sabe que pueda ocurrir en las misiones. Así que es mejor estar preparado. Detestaría ver a alguien fallecer en mis brazos por mi incompetencia- aún me odio por no haber podido salvar a Zoe. Realmente me odio.**

Zoe sin siquiera saberlo no culpaba al muchacho por su muerte, si murió fue por una decisión de ella y solo ella

 **Pude ver un destello de orgullo en los ojos del entrenador, un destello que evité ver. No es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, es algo que debí de aprender la primera vez en lugar de estar jugando como un crío.**

 _Siempre seras un crio, pero me haces sentir muy orgulloso con tus logros muchacho…_ dijo Quiron con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

 **-Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Castellan y su séquito, porque obviamente no va a hacer todo el trabajo solo, y más si fue revocado de las barreras del campamento- explayo mi pensamiento para que al menos pueda distraerlo de pensamiento fatídicos.**

 _Gracias…_ dijo Quirón

 **-Quizá. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni puedo curar al árbol. Antes le quedaban unas semanas de vida, pero ahora con tu ayuda será un poco más de tiempo. Espero que puedan conseguirlo- oye! Que yo sepa tu currículum dice que eres entrenador de héroes no un maldito boticario con solución a todas las pestes provenientes del Tártaro…**

 _Soy un buen boticario, no por eso tengo que decirlo a todos, pero como crees que daba clases de pociones…_ dijo Quirón

 **Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el** _ **stop**_ **de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró a los ojos.**

 **-Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva. Ya le dije a tu madre que no quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí- no crees que me pides demasiado? Es como pedir que nunca más vuelvas a comer tu chocolate.**

 _Bueno ese un buen punto de comparación…_ dijo Quirón

 **Era cierto, si todavía actuase como aquel niñato que era la primera vez, pondría en mucho peligro a las personas que quiero. Pero ahora eso no es así, me quedaré…hasta que sea hora de partir al mar de los monstruos.**

Poseidón casi se infarta al escuchar que su hijo va hacia tales aguas, artemisa miro con orgullo y preocupación al chico en sus piernas, las demás estaban un poco asustadas pero con admiración por el pensamiento del chico

 **Mientras tanto me preocupare en entrenar a todos los que pueda, magnificando sus rendimientos.**

 _Eso es bueno colectividad al campamento_ dijo Quirón

 **Pero, primero que nada, tendré que hablar con Silena para que solucione su problema, lo último que necesito es que muera y destruya emocionalmente a Clar. Maldita sea la hora en que se dejó llevar por una cara bonita y terminó siendo manipulada para llevar a cabo los planes de Kronos.**

Una vez más Silena se convirtió en el centro de miradas de todos en la reunión y no le gusto

 **En un intento de ofuscar el ambiente deprimente que nos estaba empezando a rodear, decido responderle lúdicamente.**

 **-Se lo prometo por mi honor de niño explorador- y levantando dos dedos e irguiéndome, saco unas risas de mis acompañantes. Aún tengo ese toque para eliminar esos momentos depresivos.**

 _Y Siempre me ha encantado ese toque…_ Dijo Thalía

 **-Muy bien. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. Hasta entonces, iré primero al Olimpo a informar sobre lo que hiciste y, luego a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado. En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que este asunto quede resuelto… de un modo u otro- dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado. Cosa que agradezco, porque la vez anterior hizo prometer a la estúpida de Chase que debía protegerme las veinticuatro horas del día.**

 _Eso es un tortura…_ dijo Tyson

 **La caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había percatado de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.**

 **-Tienen que irse. Encontraran a su nuevo director en el pabellón- ni me lo recuerdes amigo…ya estoy perdiendo el apetito de solo pensar en eso.**

 **Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le gritaba:**

 **-Poni, no te vayas! – por más que intentamos evitar reírnos con Clar, fracasamos estrepitosamente, Tyson se ponía muy dramático cada vez que Quirón se despedía.**

Quirón le lanzo una mirada de reprimienda a Tyson

 **El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y se encaminaron hacia allí. Con Tyson los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una columna de mármol. Habíamos acompañado a Clar a su cabina para que cambie su muda de ropa y se limpie las manchas de suciedad que había recibido durante la pelea contra los toros.**

 **Luego de unos diez minutos pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Había logrado evitar que llevase su brazo en un cabestrillo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del cartel que los Stoll le habían pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: «¡Muuuu!».**

Los stoll palidecieron con solo mirar la cara de furia de Clarisse, sin embargo algo les decía que esa mirada era nada comparada con las torturas que Percy puede aplicar en ellos por hacer algo como eso…

 **Llamándola con un gesto de la mano, ella se acercó rápidamente a donde me encontraba y, velozmente le quité el papel pegado, haciéndolo un bollo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella me miró extrañada en un principio, pero luego sonrió y volvió a su fila.**

Los Stoll se relajaron un poco porque Percy no le dijo nada a Clarisse

 **Iba a tener una hermosa y larga plática con los Stoll, con respecto a quienes deben hacerles bromas mientras yo esté aquí. Mientras no molesten a Clar, Katie y Miranda, no tengo ningún problema. Las últimas dos en recomendación si quieren que en un futuro los tengan en cuenta como posibles parejas.**

Los Stoll palidecieron no querían ni imaginarse esa charla

 **Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guie entre las mesas. Las conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso.**

 **-Quién ha invitado a… eso? - murmuró alguien en la mesa de Apolo.**

 _Porque será que me extraña que sea un hijo tuyo el que diga eso…_ dijo Artemisa

 **-Lee, enséñale a tu hermano modales por favor- respondo lo suficientemente alto para que toda la mesa me oiga, silenciándolos efectivamente.**

 **Desde la mesa principal el tarado de Dionisio comenzó a balbucear:**

 **-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson… lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio- créeme, nadie en el consejo olímpico quiere verte, no solo apestas a vino picado, sino que tu ropa mata los ojos de la gente.**

 _Eso no es cierto_ dijo Arianna

 **Sonreí descaradamente ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.**

 **-Es un gusto volver a verlo Señor…Donoso? Espera, creo que era Gomoso…o acaso era Goloso? Rayos! Todos suenan similares…- todos podemos jugar a reinventar el nombre de una persona, gordito.**

 _Mocoso semidiós insolente_ dijo Dionisio

 **Todos se habían vuelto a callar, por excepción de la cabina de Hermes, ellos habían tenido que salir del comedor para reírse a todo pulmón. Incluso Tia estaba tratando de ahogar una risita desde su lugar en la mesa de mi cabina.**

 **Dionisio carraspeó un poco y volvió su mirada a Tántalo.**

 **-A este chaval has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes- no puede vigilar a su comida sin que se le escape, y le pides que me vigile…Geez.**

 _Buen punto de reflexión_ dijo Hermes con una sonrisa

 **-Ah! Ése… Yo soy Tántalo. En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta que el señor Dionisio decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseo Jackson, espero que te abstengas de provocar más problemas- las únicas personas que podían mandarme eran mis esposas y mi madre…o en su defecto Caos. Y como veo que no eres ninguno de ellas, púdrete!**

 _Oh asi si hay autoridad arriba, eso es bueno gracias…aunque tu relación con caos no me parece muy convencional_ Dijo afrodita entre celosa y alegre

 **-Problemas? – pregunté, queriendo ver que me mostrarían esta vez, ya que no había incendiado la escuela en esta línea del tiempo.**

 **Dionisio chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron sobre la mesa varios periódicos viejos, para ser más específicos, las ediciones del año pasado del** _ **New York Post**_ **.**

 **-Sí, problemas. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según tengo entendido- suponiendo que todo lo que oíste vino de un dios resentido porque su padre lo castigó, y saca sus frustraciones con los semidioses que se supone que debe cuidar…deja mucho que desear.**

 **-Oh! Sí, lo recuerdo! Esa foto fue tomada luego de comer unas sabrosas hamburguesas, con unas deliciosas papas fritas y una refrescante soda…El solo pensar en ello me dio hambre, a ti no Tántalo? – vamos desecho humano, respóndeme, acaso no eras tan bravo hace unos segundos?**

 _Tántalo es maldecido no puede comer_ fue el comentario sin emociones de Zeus

 **Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. Se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:**

 **-Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete- sigo pensando que eres un masoquista, hace siglos debiste aprender que nunca podrás probar bocado alguno.**

 **-Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo. Tal vez ahora funcione- de la misma manera que tú puedes brindar todas las noches con una rebosante copa de vino tinto.**

 _Ni me lo menciones_

 **Es una lástima, si fuese un poco, tan solo un poco, más humilde, le diría la solución más fácil para que pueda volver a beber durante su estadía en el campamento.**

 _Asegúrate de no hacerlo_ dijo Hestia

 **Una verdadera lástima.**

 **Traté de no reírme demasiado fuerte ante el espectáculo que Tántalo estaba dando a todos los campistas. Moviéndose como un niño desesperado por un juguete. Dionisio ocultaba su sonrisa tras su máscara de apatía, pero Tia ni se esforzaba. Luego de haberla hecho comer esa maldita cena hace ya muchos siglos, ella siempre le tuvo demasiado rencor. Hasta el punto de gozar viéndolo sufrir.**

 _No tenías por qué recordármelo_

 **Imaginen mi cara de sorpresa cuando ella me lo confesó y agachó su cabeza creyendo que la iba a despreciar y alejarme de ella por eso. Yo tan solo pude reírme hasta que mi pecho empezó a arder para hacerle entender que no tenía que preocuparse por pequeñeces.**

 **-Maldita sea! – pobrecito, debes tener mucha hambre…**

 **-Vaya. Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, camarada, trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano- eso ni tú te lo crees Dionisio.**

 **-Tarde o temprano…Te haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años? – no tres mil años, pero un buen mes bajo los cuidados de mi amado ex padrastro cuando era un niño de cinco años.**

 **-En vida debió de hacer algo terrible para recibir semejante carga. Qué, exactamente? – pregunté burlonamente.**

 **Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme. Pero incluso ellos no podían evitar que las comisuras de sus labios asciendan.**

 **-Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson. No quiero problemas en mi campamento- dijo Tántalo.**

 **-Tu campamento ya tiene problemas por si no te diste cuenta- respondo secamente, estaba cansado de verle la cara ya.**

 **-Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson. Creo que esa mesa de allí es la tuya: ésa a la que nadie quiere sentarse- yo que tú me fijaría dos veces en esa afirmación, o es que acaso desprecias hasta ese punto a tu tía?**

" _Porque rayos era tan idiota en ese línea de tiempo eh"_ fue el pensamiento de Dionisio

 **Respiré profundamente, me importaba una mierda lo que la gente opinase de mí a menos que venga de alguien que aprecio. Pero aquí a que denigres de tal manera a una de las chicas, pone en juego mi paciencia. Tan solo espero que no llegue a un punto crítico o terminará de la misma forma que Chase en la línea temporal anterior.**

 **-Vamos, Tyson- le dije.**

 **-No, no. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con esto- te lo juro Tántalo, voy a destriparte aquí mismo de tal manera que Arty me aplaudiría.**

 _Quiero verlo…._ Dijo arty imaginándose la faena

 **-Con él. Se llama Tyson. Y se sentará conmigo- declaro toscamente.**

 **El preso alzó una ceja. Inhalo profundamente, despejando mi mente, eliminando toda idea homicida que mi cerebro está produciendo sin parar.**

 **En serio, creo que definitivamente necesito esos títeres para explicarle a gente estúpida como Tántalo, o Ares cuando tiene una idea fija y no quiere dar el brazo a torcer.**

 **-Mira, no sé si es la falta de comida por la que fuiste castigado, o por haberte comido a tu familia, pero por si no lo sabes Tyson, es un cíclope, y por ende es un hijo de Poseidón, el cual es mi padre, lo que lo haría mi medio hermano. O acaso quieres que te haga un dibujo para que tu famélico cerebro lo entienda? Sin contar además que Tyson ha salvado el campamento. Machacó a uno de esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían quemado este lugar entero- vi un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Tia, ella siempre adoraba cuando la gente protegía a su familia sin importar como fuesen.**

 _Soy la Diosa de la familia es uno de mis atributos_

 **-Sí, habría sido una verdadera lástima…- respondió con un tono despechado, creyendo seguro que aún él era inocente de lo que se le acusaba.**

 **Dionisio reprimió una risita. Intentó hacer uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero luego de ver la cara de Hestia, bajó rápidamente la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata y que ahora estaba hasta el cuello de mierda.**

 **-Ven Tyson, vamos a sentarnos y disfrutemos la comida- poniendo una mano en su hombro y guiándolo hasta la mesa.**

 **Caminamos hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé penosamente en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me trajo un plato de pizza olímpica de olivas y** **pepperoni** **, pero yo no tenía hambre. De hecho, desde que los síntomas comenzaron, era muy extraño que vuelva a comer demasiado a menos que fuese algo dulce. Tia se había dado cuenta, pues había retomado su lugar en mi regazo y me indicaba que comiese con una mirada anhelante. No podía negarme ante los pedidos que cualquiera de ellas me dijese.**

 _Otro punto a nuestro favor de sus debilidades_ dijo una de las Jackson

 **Comí un poco, para satisfacer a mi esposa, y de paso para promover a Tyson a que hiciese lo mismo. También le enseñe a hacer ofrendas en el brasero de bronce, a pesar de que mi plato no tuviese lo favorito de mi padre o mis esposas, lo recompondría para la cena.**

 **Antes de darme cuenta, varios minutos habían pasado y yo tan solo había comido dos porciones de pizza, sin preocuparme demasiado y más enfocado en alimentar a Tia que sonreía desde mi regazo. Alegrándome un poco más el día.**

 **Hasta que Tántalo volvió a hablar con su voz rasposa que hacía chirriar mis oídos.**

 **-En mi primer día de mando, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos-**

 _Idiota…_ dijo ares su comentario sorprendió a muchos pero su respuesta los tranquilizo más, r _ecuerden que yo también comi de esa horrible comida, eso esa asqueroso hasta para mi_

 **Dionisio aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo.**

 **-Y ahora, algunos cambios! Vamos a instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros! - Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas.**

 **Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas. No me extrañaba, ya que habían sido suspendidos debido a unas muertes y varias mutilaciones.**

 _Se suponía que así debían de quedarse suspendidos_ dijo Quirón

 **-Ya sé que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, eh, de problemas técnicos- enserio Sherlock?**

 **-Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! – escuché que gritó Will desde la mesa de su padre.**

 **-Sí, sí! Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidirán conmigo en celebrar la vuelta de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará dentro de tres días; los liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que puedan preparar los carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes-**

 _Bastante tentador si me lo preguntas…_ dijo Hermes

 **Hubo una objeción. Clar iba a expresar su preocupación por la seguridad del campamento. Cosa que Tántalo eludiría y la tomaría como ejemplo de broma delante de todos, cosa que no dejaría pasar fácilmente.**

 **-Pero señor! Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros… - una pregunta que si se la hicieses a Quirón, él la tomaría en cuenta, pero con este idiota no.**

 **-Ah, la heroína del día. La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de bronce sin ayuda de nadie! –**

 **Clar parpadeó y luego se ruborizó. Pues la verdad ella derrotó a uno, no yo.**

 **-Bueno, yo no…- tendré que hablar con ella luego para hacerle saber que fue ella quien lo derrotó en verdad.**

 _No lo hice sola, fue gracias a ti que lo logre…_

 **-Y modesta, además. No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, verdad? – no, este es un campamento para enseñar a los jóvenes a sobrevivir el día a día.**

 **-Pero el árbol…- ella estará bien Clar, encontrarás el vellocino y la salvaremos.**

 _EL vellocino? Increíble otra gran travesía…_ dijo Afrodita

 **-Y ahora, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy Jackson ha creído conveniente por algún motivo traer eso al campamento- dijo señalando con una mano a Tyson.**

 **Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos me miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas de matar a Tántalo. Demasiadas para mi propio gusto.**

 **-Ahora bien, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una capacidad cerebral muy reducida. En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas, pero…quién sabe? Quizá este cíclope no sea tan horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían nerviosos. Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes? – respira Perseo, respira. Él sabe que puedo ser incontrolable como mi padre, pero él no sabe a qué nivel puedo llegar…**

 _Imagino que quiere averiguarlo si se lo propone_

 **Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor experimentaron un repentino interés en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos.**

 **-Vamos. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter una bestia semejante? –**

 **Tia y Clar me miraron preocupadamente, creyendo que iba empezar a gritar y revolear espadazos a diestra y siniestra. Pero cuando vieron que yo solo sonreía con complicidad, ellas me miraron con completa curiosidad. Levanté mi mano izquierda y, despacio fui bajando cada uno de los dedos, hasta que quedó solo el meñique.**

 **De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito.**

 **Un deslumbrante tridente holográfico había aparecido sobre la cabeza de Tyson. Padre había vuelto a hacer de las suyas.**

 _JA…. No voy a dejar a un hijo mio desamparado…_ dijo Poseidón

 **Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio.**

 **-Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso tiene un aire de familia! – exclamó jubiloso Tántalo, pero nadie se reía con él, ni siquiera Dionisio.**

 **-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de la tuya Tántalo…Oh! Cierto! Me había olvidado que te los comiste! Disculpa, no fue mi intención hacerte ver como un caníbal ególatra que rasguña las paredes para quedar en la historia como un rey justo y no como un tarado que devoró a su herencia- respondo llevando una mano a mi boca y haciendo una cara de sorpresa fingida.**

 **Todo el mundo se reía.**

 **Tántalo hervía de rabia. Sabía que había entrado en un campo a oscuras y si no tenía cuidado, algo le mordería las piernas. Lo vi intentar replicarme mordazmente, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo cuando nos estábamos yendo, me giré con Tia en mis brazos y le dije:**

 **-Por cierto, Tántalo…has comido tus cereales? –**

 **El miedo en sus ojos apareció rápidamente, y antes de que alguien pudiese percatarse, estaba en un rincón arrodillado y llorando. Pidiendo a cualquier deidad superiora que hagan callar esas cuatro palabras que lo habían estado torturando durante todo un año.**

 _Aun no puedo creer que sea pueda ser una tortora que inspire tanto miedo_ dijo demeter

 **Los siguientes días fueron una auténtica tortura.**

 **Para Tántalo obviamente.**

 **Ninguno de los campistas dejaba pasarle un minuto de descanso sin recordarle que debía comer sus cereales. Hasta el punto en el que había días donde me sentaba frente a él con un plato repleto de ellos y los comía gustosamente. Algunos me miraban raro, mientras que Katie y Miranda me miraban como si hubiesen encontrado un hermano perdido, cosa que no era tan errada a la relación que tenía en la línea anterior.**

 **Una mañana, luego de que la manipuladora de Chase regresase de su inconsciencia, nos armó un escándalo a Tyson y a mí en medio del comedor acusándonos de haberla abandonado en medio de Nueva York. A lo que nosotros, como honestos y respetables personas, negamos rotundamente haberla visto en algún momento. Mi hermano dijo que era la primera vez que la veía y yo dije que desde el año pasado. Llegamos a ser tan veraces que hasta su propia cabina la miraba como si estuviese loca.**

 _Jajajaja la duda en todos_ dijo uno de los Stoll

 **Si realmente supiesen con quien están compartiendo una litera…**

 **Tampoco faltó la graciosa de Drew Tanaka, que pasaba por allí y me preguntó si no necesitaría un lápiz de ojo…**

 _Ya me escuchara ella_ dijo afrodita en reproche

 **A lo que simplemente me digné a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Tan solo eso. Ni una palabra. Tan solo la observaría y en mi mente recrearía esos momentos en los que Piper la golpeaba cuando hablaba mal de Silena.**

Piper se sonrojo en sobre manera no podía creer que se había ido a los golpes con Drew

 **Durante los dos días siguientes me dediqué a solucionar ciertas asperezas que afectaron en mi tiempo.**

 **Silena Beauregard, una de las chicas más guapas de la cabaña de Afrodita…**

Modo Celoso activo en las chicas Jackson y arrogancia y orgullo en el rostro de Silena

 **Por detrás de Piper y su madre misma, me dio mi primera lección para montar un pegaso.**

Los ánimos volvieron a ser los mismos

 **Cabe decir que la clase duró exactamente trece segundos, pues todos los caballos corrieron presurosamente a donde me hallaba y rápidamente un alazán me tomó con su boca por el cuello de mi camiseta y salimos volando por unos diez minutos.**

 **Después de pasar tres minutos hablando con todos ellos, llegamos a un acuerdo en que sí, Tyson los trataba con sumo cuidado, y ellos se dejaban montar por él, se ganarían una bolsa gigante de manzanas y mucha avena azucarada. Ni bien escucharon eso, aceptaron gustosamente y se fueron a volar por un buen rato, dejándome a solas con Silena.**

 **-Entonces…cuándo le dirás a Charles que te gusta – pregunto solo para verla balbucear alguna incoherencia.**

 **-Có-có-cómo lo sabes? – todo el maldito campamento lo sabe, incluso los monstruos están enterados.**

 _Ahora ya lo sabe…_ dijo Silena

 **-Me lo dijo una hermosa palomita- triunfante le contesté, sólo para ver como tomaba asiento y suspiraba sonoramente.**

 **-No es fácil Percy. Desearía poder decírselo, pero algo me impide- un poseído y una manipuladora.**

 **-Hasta cuándo seguirás siendo manipulada? – voy a hacerte abrir los ojos, no quiero ver a Clar volver a sufrir de nuevo.**

 **-A qué te refieres? – no vale la pena engañarme Silena.**

 **Me acerqué lentamente a ella y de un veloz movimiento, tomo la pulsera que Castellan tenía en su posesión el año pasado de su bolsillo izquierdo. Años de práctica en hurto con los Stoll dieron sus frutos. Sin contar que también es algo innato en los hijos de Poseidón.**

Los stoll tenían miradas de complicidad mientras que Hermes mostraba una cara de orgullo pero la más sospechosa era Poseidón que solo silbaba

 **-A esto. Puede que no preste demasiada atención debido a las constantes discusiones con Tántalo. O debido a los entrenamientos que les doy, pero hay algunos detalles que no puedo pasar por alto. Ahora, hasta cuando piensas seguir siendo manipulada por Castellan? –**

 **-Cómo sabías que era él? – la última vez me lo dijiste tú cuando estabas muriendo por querer imitar a Patroclo durante la pelea en Manhattan.**

Silena se sorprendió al oír como seria su muerte

 **-Tiro en la oscuridad. Pero ya no importa. Quieres que te de un consejo? Ve a la hoguera y habla con quien la atiende, ella te ayudará, es de máxima confianza, hasta el punto en que daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo. Y no se lo cuentes a nadie, excepto a tu madre, a Clarisse y a Charles. Ya que estoy seguro que el traidor a dejado resquicios aquí en el campamento- quisiera ser de más ayuda, pero no puedo estar guiando de la mano a todo el mundo. Al menos sé que Tia es la persona más segura en ayudarte a esclarecer lo sucedido.**

 _Gracias percy_ dijo silena

 **Antes de darme cuenta, ella me está abrazando. Siento un poco de humedad en mi pecho, y me doy cuenta que está llorando. Vaya uno a saber por cuanto tiempo el bastardo poseído ha estado aprovechándose de su pequeño enamoramiento para seguir adelante con sus planes. Ella murió sin saber siquiera que Chase era la que estaba detrás de todos los hilos de su desgracia.**

 **-Venga, vamos. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo, ve a la hoguera y antes de que te des cuenta, un gran peso se habrá ido de tu alma. Tan solo debes tener esperanza y todo se solucionará- respondo mientras golpeo suavemente en su frente, de la misma forma que solía hacerlo con mis hijos cuando estaban tristes.**

 _Nunca pierdas la esperanza_ dijo Hestia como comentario

 **-Gracias Percy- no me agradezcas, era algo que necesita hacer obligatoriamente, tú y Charles merecían ser felices.**

 **Llevé a Tyson a la cabina de Hefestos, debido a que pasó casi treinta minutos rogándome a ir a ver la forja. Hay que decir que cuando Charles lo vio, prácticamente nos llevó a rastras a trabajar con el metal adquirido de los toros de Cólquide. Él era feliz, Tyson era feliz y yo quería irme a mi cabina a buscar el escudo de plata lunar para transformarlo en un reloj o pulsera, hasta que vuelva a ver a Arty y le pida formalmente permiso para utilizarlo de manera seguida.**

 _Estas autorizado…_ dijo artemisa depositando un beso en su frente

 **Después del almuerzo me dediqué en hacer entrenar a todos los campistas, ya sean novatos o con años de experiencia, pacíficos o rudos. No hacía diferencia alguna, todos eran niños a mis ojos, niños que los Sinos se habían encargado de llenar sus vidas con monstruos cada quince metros. Y era mi deber el entrenarlos para que puedan tener un final feliz.**

 **Si eran buenos con el arco, los entrenaba con espadas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Si eran buenos con una lanza, los entrenaba con dagas. Si confiaban en bastones o palos, les enseñaba a arrojar a distancia. Cubría cualquier debilidad que tuviesen para que luego algo no los sorprenda o queden expuestos. A pesar de que todavía mi aspecto físico no sea el óptimo, podía con repleta facilidad ganar peleas mano a mano contra cualquiera de ellos. Pero eso no significaba que me dejaba estar, cada mañana me la pasaba entrenando en mi cabina.**

 _Eso es bueno no quiero un debilucho como pareja_ dijo clarisse

 **Por las noches tenía más sueños en los que aparecía la versión travesti de Grover. Avisándome que a Polifemo le gustaban las ovejas y que se hallaba en el Mar de los Monstruos.**

 **Definitivamente iba a volver a llevar una cámara este año. Por nada en el mundo me perdería la oportunidad de sacarle fotos a Grover y vendérsela a los Stoll.**

 _Oh dioses, esa será mi ruina_ dijo grover

 **La noche antes de la carrera, Tyson y yo terminamos nuestro carro. Era prácticamente igual al de la vez pasada. Tyson había hecho las partes de metal en la forja de la armería, y yo lijé las maderas y lo monté todo. Era azul y blanco, con un dibujo de olas a ambos lados y un tridente pintado en la parte delantera.**

 **Cuando íbamos a acostarnos, Tyson me vio ceñudo y preguntó:**

 **-Estás enfadado? – eh? A qué viene eso ahora?**

 **-No, no estoy enfadado- al menos no contigo…**

 **Se echó en su litera y permaneció callado en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el colchón y cuando se cubría con la colcha, los pies le asomaban por debajo. Por alguna razón estaba actuando como la primera vez, pero ahora mis respuestas eran distintas, aclarando varias cosas.**

 **-Soy un monstruo- y dale de nuevo con ese tema…**

 **-Y? Teníamos un hermano que era un mujeriego empedernido, uno que era un completo bastardo violador y, tenemos uno que tiene cola de pescado, sin contar obviamente el palo que tiene metido en el culo- en serio Tritón, si llego a escuchar quejarte conmigo el día que nos volvamos a ver…te noqueo y te arrojo en medio del campamento de las cazadoras.**

 _Venga tampoco somos tan malas sabes, no solo por caer en el campamento significa que lo mataremos_ … dijo una de las cazadoras

 **Desnudo.**

 _Si definitivamente lo materemos_ dijo la misma cazadora

 **-Entonces, por qué estás enfadado? – por la salud de Thals, porque los hijos de puta la envenenaron y yo no puedo salir a buscar el vellocino todavía.**

 **-Porque me siento impotente. Porque no puedo ir a buscar lo necesario para curar el pino que nos resguarda a todos aquí en el campamento- tantos problemas y yo a contrarreloj para solucionarlos a todos.**

 **Geez…**

 **Oí un ruido sordo y grave. Tyson estaba roncando. Nuevamente.**

 **Suspiré.**

 **-Buenas noches, hermanito, te prometo que serás feliz con Ella cuando la encuentres-**

 _Si muy feliz_ dijo Tyson de manera melancolica

 **Y yo también cerré los ojos. Extrañaba el calor de Tia en mis brazos. Es una pena que esté en su templo ahora mismo.**

 **La mañana de la carrera hacía calor y mucha humedad. Una niebla baja se deslizaba pegada al suelo como vapor de sauna. En los árboles se habían posado miles de pájaros.**

 **Pájaros de Estínfalo.**

 _Está Bien no quiero que interrumpan mi lectura está bien…_ dijo Artemisa

 **Gracias a Caos que había dejado preparado el disco de música horrible que Quirón había guardado en su habitación. De esa manera evitaría que haya una gran cantidad de heridos.**

 **Había gradas de piedra para los espectadores: Tántalo, los sátiros, algunas ninfas y todos los campistas que no participaban. El señor D no apareció. Nunca se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana. Incluso Hestia había venido, y estaba sentada cerca de Juniper, consolándola por la ausencia de Grover.**

 **-Muy bien! Ya conocéis las reglas: una pista de cuatrocientos metros, dos vueltas para ganar y dos caballos por carro. Cada equipo consta de un conductor y un guerrero. Las armas están permitidas y es de esperar que haya juego sucio. Pero tratad de no matar a nadie! Cualquier muerte tendrá un severo castigo. Una semana sin malvaviscos con chocolate en la hoguera del campamento! Y ahora, a los carros! – eres el alma de las fiestas Tántalo…**

 **Por el brillo fogoso en los ojos de Tia, sabía que algo estaba planeando para torturar al preso. Casi estaba empezando a sentir lástima por él. Casi.**

 **-Competidores! A sus puestos! - gritó Tántalo.**

 **Tomé las riendas y llevé el carro hasta la línea de salida. A Tyson le di una estaca de tres metros y le encomendé mantener lejos a los rivales que se acercaran demasiado, así como desviar cualquier cosa que pudieran arrojarnos.**

 **Excepto a Chase. A ella podía partirle el palo accidentalmente en la cabeza. Total, tan solo nos quedaríamos sin malvaviscos por una semana. Ninguno de los dos iba a morir de inanición.**

 **Tántalo hizo un movimiento con la mano y dio la señal de partida. Los carros cobraron vida con estruendo. Los cascos retumbaron sobre la tierra y la multitud estalló en gritos y vítores.**

 **Casi de inmediato se oyó un estrépito muy chungo. Miré atrás justo a tiempo de ver cómo volcaba el carro de Michael y Lee; los Stoll los habían embestido; tal vez sin querer, o tal vez no.**

 _No creo que fuera sin querer…_ dijo Michael

 **Dos carros fuera de combate en los primeros metros. Aquel deporte me encantaba.**

 **Volví a centrarme en la cabeza de la carrera. Íbamos a buen ritmo, por delante de Clar, pero el carro de Malcolm y Chase nos llevaba mucha ventaja, ya estaba dando la vuelta al primer poste. Sería una lástima que justamente, en ese preciso instante, la sangre que iba a la cabeza de Chase se detenga unos segundos, desmayándose nuevamente.**

 _Tramposooo…_ hablo por primera vez en toda la lectura Annabeth Chase solo para ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas

 **El carro de Charles y Nyssa también empezaba a adelantarnos.**

 **Beckendorf apretó un botón y se abrió un panel en el lateral de su carro.**

 **-Lo siento, Percy! – exclamó.**

 **Tres bolas con cadenas hubiesen salido disparadas hacia nuestras ruedas como la primera vez, de no ser porque Tyson le diese un buen empujón al carro y los mandase a dar tumbos de lado mientras nosotros nos alejábamos.**

Tyson solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

 **Avanzábamos tan deprisa que apenas oíamos ni veíamos nada, pero Tyson señaló hacia el bosque y entonces vi lo que lo inquietaba. Los pájaros de Estínfalo hacían acto de presencia.**

 **Hicimos el primer giro con las ruedas chirriando y el carro a punto de volcar, pero ahora estábamos más concentrados en acercarnos lo más cerca de donde había dejado preparado el disco de música que por la carrera. Tenía total fe en que Clar ganaría de nuevo.**

 _SIII!_ Exclamo en vitores Clarisse

 **Vi que Clar ordenaba a su hermano que cubriese el carro con una malla de acero, impidiendo que los pájaros les hagan daño alguno. Y ya que sus caballos eran tan solo esqueletos, eran inmunes a los picotazos.**

 **Antes de que los espectadores no tuviesen tanta suerte, y sufriesen por los ataques, decidí manipular el aire de nuestro alrededor, provocando brevemente un pequeño viento cuyo sonido chirriante desconcertó a los pájaros y les dio tiempo a Tia y los demás para que tomen resguardo. Me sorprende la cantidad de veces que la gente se olvida que mi padre es el dios de las tormentas y sacude tierra.**

 _No sabes lo irritante que es eso…_ comento Poseidón

 **Lo cual implica que manipula tanto la tierra y el agua, así como el aire para los tornados. Sin contar que las tormentas provocan rayos, los cuales generan fuego. En síntesis, al cabo de mucho, pero mucho tiempo de práctica tuve que especializarme en controlar hasta el aspecto más diminuto de cada elemento. Agradezco a Tena que ella me ayudó con sus libros de la biblioteca que poseía.**

 _Es todo un placer el ayudarte querido_

 **Clar acababa de cruzar la línea de meta sin la menor oposición, y sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. Había ocasiones en las que me sorprendía cuan despistada podía volverse cuando se enfocaba en una sola meta.**

 **-Percy? Qué rayos está pasando?! –**

 **-Clar, ve con tu hermano a ayudar a los más jóvenes a resguardarse! Por el miedo están quedando paralizados y Tia no puede ayudarles! – exclamé, a lo que me hizo caso y emprendió viaje hasta donde se hallaban unos niños de Deméter escondidos tras unos arbustos.**

 **Puse los caballos al galope; el carro cruzó retumbando los campos de fresas y la pista de voleibol, y se detuvo con una sacudida frente a la Casa Grande. Tyson y yo corrimos hacia el interior y derribamos la puerta del apartamento de Quirón.**

 **Su equipo de música seguía en la mesilla de noche, y también sus discos favoritos. Tomamos con prontitud el equipo y nos dirigimos rápidamente en la línea de meta, poniendo a todo volumen uno de los Grandes Éxitos de Dean Martin.**

 **Rogaba por que los pájaros empezasen a ascender para dejar de oír esa maldita música. Cosa que ellos hicieron sin dudar, dándome pie a que ordene a Lee y sus hermanos para que empiecen a disparar a la enorme nube oscura que habían conformado.**

 _Muy buena estrategia_ dijo la diosa de la estrategia y la guerra

 **El campamento estaba salvado, y los daños eran mínimos esta vez. Excepto por los carros y Chase, que aún seguía desmayada a un costado de la pista, todo el mundo estaba sano y salvo.**

 **Clar y Tia habían sido veloces a la hora de resguardar a los niños para que no sean víctimas de los picotazos.**

 **-Bravo! Ya tenemos al primer ganador! - exclamó Tántalo, pero sin mirarme.**

 **Caminó hasta la línea de meta y le entregó los laureles dorados a Clar, que lo miraba estupefacta. Claro, ella no comprendía bien que rayos estaba pensando el tarado, pero he de admitir que la corona le queda muy bien en su hermoso pelo.**

 _Gracias_

 **Luego el preso se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. Aunque ya sabía lo que me iba a decir, él no sabía que estaba por hacerlo sufrir un poco más el día de hoy.**

 **-Y ahora, vamos a castigar a los alborotadores que han interrumpido la carrera- bueno…una está durmiendo la mona, cubierta de heridas detrás de un árbol.**

 **-Agh! Ya cierra la maldita boca Tántalo! Vete a comer tus cereales! – adoro cuando te dicen eso y te vas corriendo a un rincón a lloriquear.**

 _Y ese es el final del capitulo, no fue tan malo como creía en fin quien sigue_ dijo artemisa con una sonrisa

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	17. Opiniones y Respuetas

Hola que todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, como no tengo más capítulos originales, les hago esta publicación para responder varias preguntas y dar gracias por los comentarios

 **Hitsuzen278** **:** de verdad yo tampoco me esperaba la actualización de este capítulo pero en poco tiempo libre que tenía iba haciendo el capítulo y cuando me di de cuenta ya estaba hecho.

 **Hyakki Yako** **:** eres uno de los pocos que se dio cuenta de eso y si! fue a propósito, y si también quiero que esos capítulos lleguen rápido

 **xXm3ch3Xx** **:** bueno de verdad muchas gracias por tus comentarios.. Son de gran inspiración para mí

 **angiforever2016** **:** muchas gracias por ser fan de la historia de verdad es gratificante que te guste tanto como para que lo vuelvas a leer…

 **TsukihimePrincess** **:** mujer (espero que eso seas) tenía tiempo sin verte muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero no te ofendas por el comentario pero de verdad, conozco muchos que son hombre y se colocan nombres de mujeres xq? No tengo ni la más remota idea

 **gastyesdeunion** **:** gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me gusta que haya gente así que critique de manera constructiva, no hago las intervenciones más largas por que se pierde la familiaridad de la lectura y me pasa hasta a mí que estoy escribiéndolo imagínense a ustedes los lectores, por eso lo hago así no se hace tediosa la lectura, otro dato si lees los capítulos anteriores veras una explicación de Caos donde dice que los recuerdos no pueden ser contados por que el efecto mariposa y la paradoja van a causar estragos en la línea temporal, créeme hay algo muy grande preparado…. Y en cuanto a las muestras de afecto voy acoplando a cada chica con conformidad de la historia original es decir la que salga en el capítulo es la que le mostrara más afecto…

 **Breaker234** **:** gracias por el comentario y bueno como le explique a Hitsuzen278 me senté escribir el capítulo en un tiempito libre que tenía y cuando me di cuenta me encontré con el capítulo terminado

Algunas aclaraciones…

Percy sigue en coma, un poco mejor pero sigue estando descansando en las piernas de artemisa, dentro de poco se recuperara…

Thalía esta con fiebre y envenenamiento gracias al veneno del tártaro….

Los tiempos de cada uno son diferentes la mayoría viene de tiempos distintos, Tyson es el único que viene de la era de Percy futuro, es decir el futuro comatosa donde la mayoría del mundo está muerto, es viene de un punto donde gran parte de sus cuñadas están muertas, al igual que sus sobrinos,

 **El efecto mariposa,** creo que hay muchos que no lo conocen, daré un pequeño resumen y porque pequeño el tema es demasiado extenso…en fin el efecto trata de una teoría que dice que el aleteo de una mariposa en cierto punto de algún lugar puede crear una tornado en otro punto de algún otro lugar…es decir un pequeña decisión insignificante para alguien puede ser terrorífica o mortal para otra esa es la manera más sencilla de explicarle….

 **El efecto paradoja,** este va más ligado al tiempo, este dice que la línea temporal o línea de tiempo es como un rio si lanza una piedra a él crearas ondulaciones que "perturbaran" su camino sin embargo no lo cambiaran, es decir que si algo sucedió en una línea de tiempo aun si viajas en el tiempo para revertirlo, ese suceso tarde o temprano va a suceder,

 **Línea dimensional** son las líneas de realidad donde vivimos la teoría de dimensiones o la teoría de cuerdas, dice que al igual que estamos en esta línea dimensional existen otras más donde la realidad es totalmente diferente, bueno esta explicación es para estar más acordes a la historia del leyendo…Percy no viajo a otra dimensión pero era necesario explicar las diferencias entre todas para así yo poder abrirme más a la hora de escribir sin necesidad de estar buscando tantas palabras mas entendibles…

Ahora bueno, a esperar que el escritor original me envié los demás capítulos para poder volver a actualizar… y de verdad me gustaría que los enviara rápido porque descubrí una manera de hacer tiempo y se me hace un viable… bueno los dejo chao


	18. Chapter 2x4

_**Buen día, tarde, noche a ustedes queridos lectores!**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro episodio de mi historia, o bueno de la historia que escribo, o bueno de la historia de la que hago el leyendo**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **También quiero informar que acabo de empezar otra historia totalmente distinta y en un universo diferente habrá magia, dioses, demonios y muchas cosas más, me gustaría que pasaran a leerla**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque sea un completo Troll a la hora de escribir, sigue siendo un genio.**_

 _Yo leeré quiero leer las hazañas de ese semidiós_ dijo para sorpresa de todos Frank el hijo de marte

 _Muy bien toma el libro muchacho_ … dijo artemisa

 _Gracias mi Lady, muy bien empieza el 4 capítulo del segundo libro_

Otra barca llego a la isla y en ella venia un chico de buena apariencia y este al llegar al sitio Sally corrió a abrazarle, Paul y Sally se abrazaron por un rato y Sally presento a su esposo y le sugirió a Frank que continuara

 **Capítulo 2x4: Smooth Sailing**

Justo al momento de terminar el nombre del capítulo sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos en la reunión, un destello de luz ilumino todo el lugar en la isla.

Cuando la luz se hubo disipada todos quedaron abatidos por los que sus ojos presenciaban, casas destruidas, la tierra abandonada y fértil una tormenta sin contemplaciones azotaba el terreno y una torrencial lluvia descendía desde los cielos, el mar se movía enfurecido libre y sin control, el sentimiento de soledad los desconcertó a todos, atenea siendo quien es, se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada buscando algún indicio de algo pero no encontró nada sin embargo el lugar se le hacía tan familiar que la asustaba.

 _Donde estamos_ fue el comentario de Leo,

 _No lo sé pero esto me parece demasiado familiar_ …dijo uno de los stoll

Los integrantes lograron divisar una pequeña fogata y Hestia sugirió acercarse a ella, todos caminaron hacia ella artemisa decidió cargar con Percy debido al estado en el que se encontraba, al llegar a la fogata descubrieron que sus asientos estaban allí solo que en un estado un poco deteriorados como si hubieran saltado en el tiempo y se pusieron viejos con el tiempo, todos fueron a sus sitios para continuar con la lectura después de todo ya se estaban haciendo la idea que fue Caos quien los transporto a este sitio para que continuaran con la lectura, la pequeña fogata se mantenía ardiendo aun con la torrencial lluvia que pelea con apagarla, Hestia se acercó a ella y avivo sus llamas un poco más, el ánimo de todos ayudo a que la pobre se mantuviera ardiendo, se dispusieron a continuar con la lectura cuando otro hecho los sorprendió por segunda vez, el cuerpo de Percy se ilumino con una luz fuerte y desapareció de los brazos de artemisa en un haz de luz, las chicas estaban a la expectativa de buscarlo, y un moviendo de escombros en una gran casa las alerto, de ella salió una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo que hasta afrodita envidiaría sin embargo su rostro se mostraba cansado y exhausto, todos los dioses la reconocieron al instante y se prostraron ante ella, después de todo ella era la creadora del universo mismo…

 _Lady Caos, a que se debe su honorable presencia hemos cumplido con sus órdenes al pie de la letra mi señora_ dijo Zeus

 _Calma Zeus, vengo de paso…_ dijo ella con un tono notablemente cansado tomando asiento en cualquier lugar en particular _chicas lo sé, Percy desapareció pero no se preocupen está bien no puedo decir donde así que confórmense con eso, y todos se estarán preguntando dónde están? Pues le informo que están el mundo de Percy, un mundo donde los dioses no existen, donde los humanos murieron y todos los semidioses no están, esto es lo que queda del campamento mestizo de esa era…_

La cara de sorpresa y estupefacción en todos los presentes era de retrato, todos los semidioses se asustaron al reconocer el lugar la casa grande de donde salió caos estaba en ruinas las casas de sus padres destrozadas y hechas escombros, y el lugar donde estaban era lo que una vez usaron para dar cualquier anuncio o donde todos se congregaban el lugar donde la felicidad debía reinar, sin embargo todo estaba hecho un caos.

 _Como se puede crear un mundo así_ pregunto Hestia 

_Con destrucción_ fue la respuesta tranquila y serena de caos _los traje a este lugar para que la mariposa y la paradoja se calmaran un poco después de todo es mejor ir hacia adelante que hacia atrás, en fin por favor que las historias del libro y lo que ven sus ojos los haga cambiar de ideales es lo que les pido de corazón, pueden continuar con la lectura de forma más tranquilidad_ termino caos y desapareció

Todos tomaron sus lugares correspondientes y Frank decidió comenzar a leer

 **Tántalo nos condenó a Tyson y a mí a fregar platos y cacharros toda la tarde en el sótano con las arpías de la limpieza.**

 _Menudo castigo, en Grecia son demasiados bondadosos…_ dijo Jasón con voz aguda aun con el ambiente en el que se encontraba no dejaba de tener ligeras miradas con una romana sin que su "novia" se diese cuenta

 **No es que nos cause mucha molestia, pues cada vez que le hacemos recordar sobre los cereales, vale cada segundo.**

 _Eres cruel Perseo…_ dijeron los stoll y solo su nombre estremeció los cielos y la lluvia descendió en gran escala

Todos estaban asombrados por tal acción, y comenzaron a decir otra vez el nombre en voz alta otra vez pero nada sucedía como si solo fuera casualidad, pero cierta diosa sabía que no era así

 **Sin contar además que, al lavar la vajilla con el vapor de agua a alta temperatura, eliminaba todo germen que las arpías combatían arduamente todos los días. Al terminar esa tarea, ellas estaban prácticamente rogando a que me dedique a acompañarlas a lavar los platos todos los días.**

 _El poder del Mar…_ dijo Poseidón alegre… mirando con nostalgia hacia el mar de ese lugar que se movía sin orden y control…

 _Si! claro gracias a los dioses que le encontraste una buena utilidad_ dijo atenea en burla logrando que Poseidón causara un puchero causando un sonrojo en otra diosa

 _Eso fue ofensivo linda…_ dijo de manera burlona una voz al azar, todos se giraron en dirección a la voz y se encontraron con un chico alto de contextura fuerte, músculos torneados y definidos como los de cualquier nadador profesional, rostro y piel bronceados en un punto perfecto, cabellera enmarañada de un color negro azabache que haría que cualquier mujer deseara enredar sus dedos en él, y unos hermosos ojos de un color verde azulado al igual que el océano, solo pocos reconocieron de quien se trataba y su hermano corrió a su encuentro, sin embargo una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra con destellos azules y pecas en su cara le gano la carrera, Thalía corrió a él con sus brazos extendidos y este mostro esa sonrisa traviesa que las derrite a todas, Thalía al alcanzarlo quiso estrujarlo en un fuerte abrazo pero está paso a través de él como si fuera humo, se volteo para encararlo y este solo le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, _lo siento mi hermosa cazadora, pero solo soy un fantasma, mi cuerpo es etéreo no sabes lo frustrante que es el no poder tocarlas después de tanto tiempo, me alegra que estén bien_ dijo refiriéndose a todas, se acercó a Tyson e hizo el ademan de golpear su hombro el cual no sintió el ciclope pero entendió el gesto Nico corrió a estrechar su mano y sorprendiendo a todos, esté si logró el tacto _soy el rey de los fantasmas que querían¸_ fue su comentario de explicación, Percy dio pequeños detalles como, donde se encontraban la unión de ambos campamentos para ayudar en la guerra, detalles ligeros y sin importancia para no alterar la línea temporal…afrodita estaba muerta de odio literalmente, el chico del que se enamoro estaba literalmente frente a ella, pero no podía tocarlo y ¡perfumes benditos¡ se moría por tocarlo, esos brazos, ese rostro, ese pelo, todo, se moría de ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos y ahogarlo con besos y caricias y si quería que avanzara a otro nivel seria calmada y tranquila después de todo el chico la ama ha "ella" como tal, no al rostro que su magia o divinidad crea para engatusar a cualquier mortal…

Percy no queriendo seguir hablando le sugirió a Frank que continuara con la lectura…

 **Tan solo agradezco a Caos que, tanto Clar como Tia aparecieron para rescatarme antes de que ese grupo fanático de la limpieza me secuestrase.**

 _Las quiero un montón gracias…_ dijo Percy

 **Luego de que mis amadas esposas me rescatasen de las garras de aquellas frikis de la vajilla, pude aprovechar y pasar tiempo con ellas mientras que Tyson se fue a la forja.**

 _Hermano siempre fuiste un traidor cuando estábamos con ellas_ Dijo Percy de manera burlona a su hermano

 **No solo disfrutamos los tres un momento en la playa, sino que también tuve la oportunidad de contarles sobre los sueños donde Grover salía, lo que había encontrado, donde se hallaba y con quien. Pero dejando de lado el hecho de que fuese travesti por el momento. Quería que fuese una gran sorpresa para todos.**

 _Porque lo ocultas, quiero verlo disfrazado…_ dijo Clarisse…

 _Me alegra que mi tortura te de gusto señorita Jackson…_ dijo Grover causando un sonrojo notorio en el rostro de Clar, Percy por parte solo mostro una sonrisa traviesa por el sonrojo de clarisse…

 **Juro que voy a recordar hasta el día en que me muera las caras de todos cuando lo vean con ese vestido blanco de novia.**

Grover solo se deprimió por el comentario

 **-Si realmente lo ha encontrado, y si pudiéramos recuperarlo…- murmuraba por lo bajo Clar, tratando de hallar una forma de poder obtener una misión.**

 _Siempre tan abalanzada mi amor_ dijo Percy con un tono equilibrado en lo coqueto y lo preocupado

Sonrojando a clar y las demás en gran medida atenea y artemisa eran las más discretas en mostrar señales, sin embargo percy al percatarse de eso fue a sentarse justo al lado de ellas.

 **-Es el Vellocino de Oro, Clar. Si lo que me dijo sobre Polifemo y las ovejas carnívoras, entonces es una certeza que lo ha hallado por error. Después de todo, por lo que leí, los sátiros son atraídos por el- como insectos a una lámpara.**

 _Gracias por la referencia…_ dijo grover con asco

 **Eso me hace acordar que, una vez que saque a Thals del pino, ponga esa cosa en una de las ramas más altas. No quiero pasar por allí, y ver que todos los días los sátiros estén manoseándolo.**

 _Si es una buena idea cariño…_ dijo Thalía

 **-Percy, te acuerdas de lo que me contaste sobre las Hermanas Grises? Dijiste que Tyson te había pasado un papel con coordenadas. Y estoy más que segura que son para localizar el Mar de los Monstruos- y no te equivocas Tia…**

Hestia se sonrojo en gran sobremanera por el apodo, tal parecía que los pequeños detalles ahora tenían mas efectos.

 **-De hecho, luego de que nos asentamos en mi cabina con Tyson, me dediqué a localizarlo en un mapa planisferio. Ahora, imaginen mi sorpresa al saber que el mítico Mar fue transportado hacia el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Aunque eso explicaría muy bien las desapariciones de todo tipo de transporte, ya se aéreo y marítimo- manera de ocasionar problemas Circe, con su manía de transformar a los hombres en animales.**

 _Esa maga desgraciada, juro que la voy a matar si te hace algún daño…_ dijo la otra maga en la fogata (Calipso)

 **-Lo que significa que si deducimos alguna forma de ir en una búsqueda…- vas por el buen camino de pensamiento Clarisse.**

Percy le dedico una sonrisa de orgullo a su esposa y está casi se derrite al ver esos orbes de color azul verdoso

 **-…Podríamos curar el árbol de Thalia con el Vellocino- cosa que ya no puedo seguir aguantando más, quiero tenerla en mis brazos.**

 _Y yo también quiero estar en tus brazos, pero eres un fantasma y no puedo tocarte eso me frusta bastante_

 **Al igual que Reyna e Hylla. Me estoy volviendo loco sin poder tenerlas cerca.**

Las dos romanas se sonrojaron cuando el chico le dedico una mirada serena y tranquila reina estaba comenzando a creer que tener un novio griego no sería mala idea, claro solo si él es ese novio…

 **Me pregunto si, midiendo bien los tiempos, podría tratar de ver a Piper…tendré que revisar bien el diagrama de viaje que he hecho para la búsqueda.**

Piper se puso nerviosa por ese comentario, después de todo el chico antes le parecía guapo cuando vio sus fotos en el campamento, pero al verlo ahora aunque sea un fantasma el chico es todo un adonis

 **-Y reforzaría también las fronteras del campamento, Percy. Pero el Vellocino de Oro lleva siglos perdido; montones de héroes lo han buscado sin éxito- eso sucede porque no tenían a una cabra travesti como amigo, si lo hubiesen tenido…sería otra historia.**

 _Me siento ofendido y alagado al mismo tiempo es eso posible…_ dijo grover hacia percy y este solo se encogio de hombros restándole importancia al tema

 **-Pero Grover lo ha encontrado. Salió en busca de Pan y ha encontrado el Vellocino de Oro, porque los dos irradian magia natural. Lo que significa que, si nos hacemos de él, lograremos dos objetivos sin habernos dado cuenta. Curar el pino junto a sus barreras y, recuperar a G-man- sin contar también a Thalia.**

 _Es que no tengo importancia para ti?_ Pregunto Thalía de manera dolida haciendo que percy se sorprendiera por eso y comenzara a balbucear incoherencias en defensa, causando que las chicas rieran por el momento.

 **-Y si es una trampa? – bueno, se supone que el optimista depresivo en esta línea del tiempo soy yo Tia, no me robes el trabajo por favor querida…**

Hestia hizo un puchero en su cara, mas por no poder tocar a Percy que por el comentario

 **-Teniendo en cuenta que el árbol de Thalia fue envenenado por una toxina procedente del Tártaro, lugar donde mi queridísimo abuelo está vacacionando. Abuelo que está relacionándose de lo más bien con su bisnieto Castellan, quien se convirtió en un traidor por una rabieta. Con la cual al decírmela dejó muy en claro que le importaría una mierda matar a cualquiera que se le ponga en su camino- sin contar además a Chase y mi amadísima bisabuela.**

Los dioses presentes se asustaron por la mención de la bisabuela en la lectura

 **Al final de todo somos la familia Ingalls de la mitología…**

 _Qué referencia más cutre la tuya para reconocernos eh querido_ fue el comentario de Hestia

 **-Vale, vale. Ya entendimos Percy, no hace falta que te hagas el sabiondo, o no habrá más galletas para ti…- NO! ESO NUNCA!**

El fantasma de Percy se asustó con gran sobremanera, ese es una de las castigos que no soportaría

 **Parece que lo que pensé se manifestó también en mi cara, pues estaban rodando en el piso, riéndose de mi desgracia, a lo que tan solo respondí de la manera más madura posible. Les saqué la lengua y, cruzándome de brazos me volteé.**

Y lo mismo pasa en la fogata, solo aquí todas las chicas Jackson eran quienes reían al igual que los stoll y leo

 **Cosa que no debí hacer, pues fui derribado al suelo y allí aprovecharon para atacarme a base cosquillas y besos. Rogando para que se detengan por lo primero y devolviéndoles gentilmente lo segundo. Tan solo faltaban Reah y Christian aquí, y me sentiría más completo. Pero no debo dejar que la tristeza se note en mi cara, por lo que continúo sonriendo por la felicidad que tienen en sus bellos rostros.**

La nostalgia embargo el rostro de Percy mostrando un rostro de derrota, con gran valor una chica se levantó de su asiento y tocando la mejilla de Percy le planto un beso de manera reconfortante en su frente, _tienes otra oportunidad para estar con ellos y nosotras asi que no estés triste_ _mi amore, mi ammiratore segreto..._ termino de hablar Bianca con un casto beso a los labios de percy.

Decir que las otras chicas estaban celosas era poco, _como es que tu si lo puedes tocar y nosotras no,_ recalco Rachel en represalia, _ventajas de los hijos de Hades_...dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y burlona

 **En la fogata de aquella noche, la cabaña de Apolo dirigía los cantos a coro. A pesar del ataque de los pájaros de Estínfalo, el humor que había en el ambiente del campamento, no era tan ameno. Me hallaba sentado en las gradas de piedra, admirando el cántico afinado del niño de mi cuñado, cerrando los ojos, y por un momento dejándome llevar, olvidando por unos minutos todo rastro de preocupación que inunda mi cerebro.**

 _La música es un buen relajante_ dijo el dios de ella

 **No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber que, si alguien llegaba a descubrir ese pequeño reproductor de música que había dejado en una de las ramas del pino de Thals, estaría preguntándose cómo demonios llegó allí. Al menos sé que, hasta que regrese con el Vellocino, estará escuchando toda la discografía de Green Day que ha salido hasta ahora.**

 _Oh eso es espectacular amor mio, fue un gran dolor en trasero ponerme al día con sus éxitos_

 **Porque después de todo, su felicidad está sobre la mía. Al igual que con las demás.**

 _La tuya también cuenta_ dijeron las chicas

 **Dionisio se retiró temprano. Tras aguantar unas cuantas canciones, farfulló que hasta las partidas de pinacle con Quirón eran más divertidas, le lanzó una mirada desagradable a Tántalo y se encaminó a la Casa Grande. Eso me hizo liberar un suspiro, al menos el idiota se había dado cuenta de lo insoportable que era el raquítico.**

 _Por qué lo llamaste a el cariño?_ Pregunto Ariadna a Dionisio quien por su parte solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder

 **Cuando hubo sonado la última canción, Tántalo, para la desgracia de todos los presentes, exclamó:**

 **-Bueno, bueno! Ha sido precioso! – si tú lo dices…**

 _No te desquites con la música…_ dijo apolo dolido

 **Echó mano de un malvavisco asado ensartado en un palo y se dispuso a hincarle el diente en plan informal, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo, el malvavisco salió volando. Tántalo intentó atraparlo a la desesperada, pero el malvavisco se quitó la vida arrojándose a las llamas.**

 _Venga amigo la comida prefiere matarse ella misma ha que te la comas eso es tétrico…_ dijo leo

 **Llamas que curiosamente estaban siendo controladas por una inocentona Hestia. Juro que esa carita de angelito me provoca una mezcla de ternura, para comérmela a besos,**

 _HADESSSS…. No es justo que solo tus hijos puedan tocar a los fantasmas…._ Exclamo furiosa la diosa mencionada, _has algo para que pueda tocar a mi esposo, quien por cierto también es tu yerno y cuñado, vamos no seas malo con tu hermana_

 _Venga no es que no quiera es que no debo eso alteraría los límites y orbes de poder de cualquiera_ respondió hades con una sonrisa tranquila, y Hestia solo podía hacer pucheros…

Percy se acercó a ella para consolarla he hizo el ademan de tocar su frente con sus dedos en manera protectora, _tienes que relajarte o te saldrán arrugas mi amor_

 **y un terrible escalofrío, a sabiendas que va a hacerle la vida imposible al preso.**

 _Hestia sonrió con picardía_

 **Él se volvió hacia nosotros con una fría sonrisa. Bah...! A lo que podríamos catalogar como una "fría" sonrisa. Después de todo, ni siquiera entra en el top diez de la gente que conozco.**

 **-Y ahora, veamos los horarios de mañana- genial…como si no tuviese algo más interesante que hacer como para ponerme a escucharte decir sandeces. Incluso escupir sangre me parece más entretenido ahora.**

 **-Oye idiota! – al carajo los modales contigo, si no respetas a la gente, ni esperes que te retribuya con educación.**

 _Esta vez no opinare tu falta de modales_ dijo Sally

 **Le entró una especie de tic en el ojo. Lo cual nos sacó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.**

 **-Nuestro pinche de cocina tiene algo que decir? – Uff…que difícil pregunta. Si tuviese a mano aquellos gloriosos libros que hice junto a Leo en donde pusimos todo nuestro empeño en defenestrar a quienes nos caían mal…estaría hablando durante tres horas seguidas…**

Leo se puso patidifuso con la información, el chico le cae bien pero que hayan hecho algo tan loco quiere decir que son muy buenos amigos lo cual para él es extraño, busco una respuesta en su rostro y percy solo le guiño el ojo en confianza absoluta.

 **Pero me imagino que no me preguntó por eso. Una lástima.**

 _Sip una Lástima_ dijo leo

 **-Hay una idea para salvar el campamento – comenté esta vez, cambiando la sintaxis de la oración, pues si señalaba a Clar, no le darían la misión.**

 **-Sí, claro. Bueno, si tiene algo que ver con carros…- juro que Tia está aguantándose las ganas de llevar su mano a la cara para demostrar así su disgusto por el idiota que está frente nuestro.**

 _No tienes por qué jurarlo se nota que él es un idiota_ dijo arty

 **-El Vellocino de Oro. Se encuentra en el Mar de los Monstruos y con él, podremos curar el pino de Thalia- respondí, obviando las petulantes ideas sobre carreras de carros que lo tienen tan emocionado.**

 _Directo al grano esa la actitud_ dijo hades

 **-Tonterías. No necesitamos ninguna salvación- seguro Tántalo, lo que tú digas…**

 _Ooh está bien tráiganme a ese idiota ahora mismo ante mi yo mismo me encargare de asesinarle esta vez…_ dijo Poseidón

 _Claro que necesitan salvación mi hija está debilitada y ella es la protectora del campamento_ dijo Zeus causando una gran sorpresa en todos los que escuchan la lectura

 **-Cuando pones el "mos" en tu oración, te refieres a ti y tu flaco trasero? – oí murmurar a Tia, a lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme.**

 **Todo el mundo lo miró fijamente hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo.**

 **-Además, el Mar de los Monstruos? No parece una pista muy exacta que digamos; no sabrían ni por dónde empezar a buscar- claro, porque tú eres un eximio navegante, tarado.**

 _Es mi hijo el que ira en la búsqueda no necesita de muchas cosas el mar ha de obedecerle…_

Percy se sintió un poco avergonzado por la declaración que dijo su padre

 **-Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabría perfectamente que el Mar de los Monstruos se caracteriza por presentar desapariciones de todo tipo de transporte junto a su tripulación. Lo cual, si lo trasladamos a algo similar para los mortales, nos daría el Triángulo de las Bermudas, el cual presenta las mismas características…Claro, obviamente sin contar que antes de llegar aquí las Hermanas Grises, quienes están relacionadas con los Sinos, me dieron una serie de coordenadas geográficas que, curiosamente me indican ese lugar. Por lo que debemos de emprender una operación de búsqueda! - quieres que te haga un dibujo Tántalo? Porque estoy hartándome con tu actitud, quiero irme ya!**

 _Bueno teoría lógica, te daría un premio, pero ahora que recuerdo no puedo tocarte, lastima_ dijo atenea ha Percy haciendo que este solo formara otro puchero en reclamo 

**-Un momento- demasiado tarde Tántalo, ya planté la semilla.**

 **Todos los campistas se pusieron a corear:**

 **-Una búsqueda! Una operación de búsqueda! –**

 **Tia también se propuso a ayudar con la moción, pues las llamas se alzaron aún más.**

 **-No hace falta- insistió Tántalo.**

 **-Una búsqueda! Una búsqueda! – je je, jaque mate imbécil.**

 **-Está bien! Quieren que autorice una operación de búsqueda, mocosos? – no, que te parece?**

 **-Sí! – unísonamente resonó en el campamento.**

 **-Muy bien. Daré mi autorización para que un paladín emprenda esa peligrosa travesía, recupere el Vellocino de Oro y lo traiga al campamento, o para que muera en el intento- sí, sí, lo que sea, pero que sea rápido el trámite.**

 **El corazón se me hinchaba de emoción nuevamente en esta línea temporal. No permitiría que mi familia sufriese, no mientras aún pueda ser un dolor de cabeza para los traidores que tienen los días contados. Nada me detendría.**

 **-Permitiré que nuestro paladín consulte al Oráculo. Y que elija dos compañeros de viaje. Creo que la elección es obvia. Ese paladín tiene que ser alguien que se haya ganado el respeto de todos, que haya demostrado sus recursos en las carreras de carros y su valentía en la defensa del campamento. Tú dirigirás la búsqueda…Clarisse! – bien hecho querida, te lo ganaste, después de todo tú cruzaste la meta. Sin contar que fuiste tú quien acabó con ese toro de Cólquide.**

 _Pero no lo hice sola,_ dijo Clar…

 _Muy bien hecho hija demuéstrame tu valía_ dijo ares..

 **El fuego chisporroteó con un millar de colores diferentes. Tia demostraba que estaba feliz por su amiga, sí dije amiga, y con ello lo demostraba en la fogata. La cabaña de Ares empezó a patear el suelo y estalló en vítores:**

 **-Clarisse! Clarisse! –**

 **Ella se puso en pie, atónita. Pasé mi mano por su espalda y le sonreí, dándole a entender que se relaje y que haga lo que mejor le parezca. Tragó saliva y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.**

 **-Acepto la misión! – bien hecho amor.**

 **Los de Ares la vitorearon aún con más fuerza. Chase protestó, pero esta vez los demás campistas de Atenea no se sumaron a su protesta. Después de todo, la última vez Clar había vuelto sana y salva, lo cual era un gran punto a su favor. Incluso para sus contrapartes de la cabina seis.**

 **-Silencio, mocosos! – oh no…aquí vamos de nuevo con la tristísima historia de su vida.**

 **Su tono dejó pasmado a los más jóvenes.**

 **-Siéntense! Y les contaré una historia de fantasmas- oh genial…espero no dormirme a los dos minutos.**

 **-Érase una vez un rey mortal muy querido por los dioses. Ese rey incluso tenía derecho a participar en los festines del monte Olimpo. Pero un día trató de llevarse un poco de néctar y ambrosía a la Tierra para averiguar la receta, y entonces los dioses lo castigaron. Le cerraron la puerta de sus salones para siempre! Su propia gente se mofaba de él, incluso sus hijos le reprendían su acción. Sí, campistas, tenía unos hijos horribles. Chavales como… vosotros! –**

 _El error fue tuyo al querer robarle a los dioses, eres un ingrato que no pudo conformarse_ dijo Perséfone, después de todo ella estuvo en esa cena y comió de ella lo que causa una gran indigestión con solo recordarlo

 **La cagaste, seamos sinceros Tántalo. Eras de lo más feliz y la cagaste magníficamente. Agradece tan solo que no fue Arty a quien mandaron, o si no ni siquiera estarías aquí.**

 _Sip, agradécelo yo te hubiera hecho alfiletero de por vida y de diana para mis chicas_

 **Señaló con un dedo encorvado a unos cuantos de la audiencia, yo entre ellos, por supuesto. A lo cual tuve que reprimir una sonrisa burlesca.**

 **-Saben lo que les hizo a aquellos niños ingratos? Saben cómo se vengó de los dioses por aquel castigo tan cruel? Invitó a los Olímpicos a un festín en su palacio, para demostrarles que no les guardaba rencor. Nadie notó la ausencia de sus hijos, y cuando sirvió la cena a los dioses, mis queridos campistas, adivinan lo que había en el guiso? –**

 **En serio Tántalo, apúrale con el cuento que me estoy durmiendo. Es más, Tia ya lo hizo, a lo que aprovecho y la deposito en mi regazo para que esté más cómoda. Abrazándome instintivamente.**

 _Ooh tus instintos son buenos mujer_ dijo Afrodita

 **-Ah, los dioses lo castigaron en la vida de ultratumba. Vaya si lo hicieron; pero él también gozó de su momento, no es verdad? Sus niños no volvieron a replicarle más ni tampoco a cuestionar su autoridad. Y saben qué? Corren rumores de que el espíritu de aquel rey mora en este mismo campamento, a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse de los niños ingratos y rebeldes. Así pues…alguna otra queja antes de dejar que Clarisse emprenda su búsqueda? –**

 **Juro que estoy tentado a preguntarle si la policía sabía que los de asuntos internos les tendían una trampa, pero sin la presencia de Leo o Nico era bastante solitario hacer esa clase de chistes. Creo que voy a tener que ponerme de acuerdo con los Stoll para luego hacerle muchas bromas a Tántalo mientras yo no esté.**

 _Rayos, hombre a ti no se te puede odiar, eres cool_ dijo leo con una sonrisa

 **Tántalo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.**

 **-El Oráculo, querida. Vamos-**

 **Clar se removió inquieta, como si ni siquiera ella deseara la gloria si había de ser el precio de convertirse en su mascota. A lo que tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente, dándole nuevamente mi apoyo para que vaya.**

 **Ella me esbozó una torpe reverencia y se apresuró hacia la Casa Grande.**

 **-Y tú, Percy Jackson? Ningún comentario de nuestro lavaplatos? - preguntó Tántalo, a lo solo le respondí con una sonrisa lúdica.**

 **-Oh…Tan solo quería estar seguro de una cosa…La moraleja de tu historia es que, no hay que ser un cabronazo con quienes te dan una mano? O no jugar con fuerzas divinas si no tienes fuerza suficiente para resistir? O la comida hecha a partir de tus hijos no es buena para los comensales?**

 _Aún estoy en un dilema con eso saben_ dijo Percy de manera pensativa causando que todos rieran por el comentario

 **Pude ver como su cara se transformaba en una de total furia. Pero también vi un pequeño destello de dolor por mis palabras. No es como si me importase demasiado, pero saber que se da cuenta de la idiotez que hizo y lo condenó, le da un plus.**

 **Con eso hecho, él hizo un gesto con la mano y la hoguera se extinguió. Los campistas desfilaron en la oscuridad hacia sus cabañas.**

 **Terca.**

 _Apuesto 10 dracmas de oro a que es por Clarisse o Hestia,_ dijo apolo ha Hermes

 _Venga es nuestra tía de la cual estas dudando, así que apuesto 50 a que es Hestia_ respondió Hermes

Las mencionadas solo hicieron pucheros

 **Empedernidamente terca.**

 _SIP es por Hestia, no hay duda así que, que sean 300 dracmas…_ dijo Hermes

 _No lo sé algo me dice que no es ella, tiene que ser clarisse, de verdad es clarisse 500 dracmas a que es clarisse_ dijo apolo sin querer aceptar que sea su tía la terca

 _Hecho_ dijo Hermes

 **Esa era la definición que tenía para Clar luego de que la momia le dijo la profecía sobre la búsqueda y, ella quería que fuese junto con ella.**

 _Ja! lo ves esta vez gane…_ dijo apolo en jubilo

 **No podía explicarle toda la situación pues simplemente me replicaba diciéndome que tan solo yo no quería ir con ella, que la despreciaba.**

 _Como puedes pensar así de tu esposo, pero que esposa más mal educada mujer_ dijo Thalía en burla a su hermana

 **A lo que tuve que sentarla y hacerle recitar una y otra vez lo que el Oráculo le había dicho. Hasta que se dio cuenta que, si yo iba con ella, ambos nos perderíamos, que la mejor opción era que ella vaya primero con un grupo de suma confianza, y yo siendo hijo del mar iría atrás de una manera u otra a rescatarla. Porque mal que le pese, eso tenía que ocurrir.**

 _El destino no se puede cambiar, y créeme me muero por querer hacerlo_ dijo Hestia

 **Finalizando la discusión, pasamos al momento en que ella empezó a pedir disculpas una y otra y otra y otra vez, a lo que respondía simplemente que no se hiciese problema. Que tan solo sepa que nunca la despreciaría. Decir que me abrazó casi tan fuerte como Tyson era el eufemismo de la semana.**

 **Cuando volví a mi cabina, me detuve antes de acostarme y me propuse a decirle a mi hermano que nos fuésemos a preparar, pues íbamos a partir unas horas después de que Clar y su grupo saliese en dirección del Mar. Al principio me miró extrañado, pero tan solo duró unos segundos, regalándome una sonrisa similar a la de un infante y sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. Luego de eso dejé que descanse pues estaríamos muy ocupados a la hora de irnos y no quería retrasarnos con la presencia de la traidora queriéndose colar.**

 _Y es que tú nunca dejaras de causar problemas_ dijo Poseidón hacia Annabeth está por su parte casi se atraganta con saliva cuando la mirada del dios fue dirigida a ella

 **Me levanté de la cama y me puse algo de ropa, saqué una toalla de playa y un paquete de seis Coca—Colas de debajo de la litera.**

 **Salí de la cabaña, pues, y me encaminé hacia la playa. Hora de hablar con mi primo.**

 _Se mas especifico hombre, tienes muchos primos,_ dijo Hermes.

 _Venga no hay que pensar mucho con quien más va a charlar si no es con su primo más cool ósea yo_ Dijo apolo

 _Niño continua con la lectura antes de estos idiotas comiencen a discutir_ dijo atenea exasperada

 **El cielo se veía despejado y plagado de estrellas. Extrañaba esos momentos que Zoe me observaba desde lo alto, brillando cada noche, levantándome el ánimo.**

Zoe casi le da un infarto el saber que había muerto eh ido a las estrellas, peor aún que conversaba con Perseo, este por su parte solo le dedico una sonrisa tranquila a su estrella

 **Incluso esos momentos cuando había estrellas fugases y les contaba a mis niños que era ella cazando monstruos en el cielo para cuidarnos.**

Todas las Chicas Jackson hicieron sonrisa de añoranza por esa escena

 **Estaba tan perdido en mis memorias que solo respondí cuando Hermes me habló nuevamente:**

 _Ja! Lo ves soy yo…_ dijo Hermes

 **-Hermoso, verdad? – puede que falte la presencia de mi cazadora, pero el saber que ella está viva ahora mismo lo compensa con creces.**

Zoe se sonrojo

 **-La noche, la luna y las estrellas siempre son hermosas Hermes. Cómo estás? – pregunté con total naturalidad, a él nunca le agradó que lo trataran con títulos y demás parafernalia.**

 _Dioses claro que nunca me ha gustado esos tecnicismos son palabrerías_ dijo hermes con una sonrisa

 **-Bien, cansado, pero bien. Puedo sentarme contigo? Hace una eternidad que no me siento- no puede evitarlo, tuve que sonreír, el pobre siempre está haciendo los mandados ajenos.**

 **-Eres libre de hacerlo primo, nadie ni nada te detiene-**

 **Él sonrió.**

 **-Tu hospitalidad te honra. Ah, Coca—Cola! Puedo? – adelante, como dije anteriormente.**

 _No me agrada tanta amabilidad_

 **Se sentó en la otra punta de la toalla, abrió una lata que le lancé y echó un trago.**

 **-Uf, esto es ideal. Paz y tranquilidad en…- no debiste ni haberlo pensado Hermes, siempre te sucede lo mismo…**

 _Ni siquiera en esa realidad, eso es exasperante_

 **Su móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Sé que se moría de ganas de arrojarlo mar adentro, pero si lo hacía, sabía que al rato tendría que ir a buscarlo.**

 _Es un jodido dolor en el trasero_

 **Suspiró. Sacó el teléfono, cuando extendió la antena, George y Martha empezaron a retorcerse en el lugar.**

 **Hermes tan solo divisó la pantalla y soltó una maldición. Era gracioso verlo discutir por un regalo de Prometeo que no se pudo entregar por falta de datos, solo para que él los despache con Eris en atención al cliente.**

 **-Bien, dónde estábamos…? Ah, sí. Paz y tranquilidad- casi similar al del ojo de un huracán.**

 **Cruzó las piernas y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas. Si hubiese sido como generalmente charlábamos en la línea anterior, le diría que trate de no mirar con ojos libidinosos a mi Zoe, pero ahora que ella no está ahí, no resultaría.**

Zoe se sonrojo más por la muestra de celos que por el apodo.

 _Oh modo celos activado_ dijo Hermes

 **-Hace muchísimo que no tenía un rato para relajarme. Desde que apareció el telégrafo, ha sido un no parar. Tienes una constelación favorita, Percy? – tenía…**

 _Y ya puedo saber cuál era…_ dijo refiriéndose a Zoe

 **-Hmm… me gusta la constelación de Escorpio- en realidad fue mi segunda favorita luego de sacarme la venda de los ojos con respecto al hijo de puta de Hércules.**

 _Las cazadoras soltaron un bufido de molestia por el nombre del idiota_

 **-Por qué? – bueno…**

 **-En verdad, porque persigue eternamente al bastardo violador de Orión. Hay veces que desearía haber estado en esa época para castrarlo en vez de dejar que Artemisa le haga frente…- en serio lo hago. No pueden imaginarse las veces que me desperté en las noches para tranquilizar a Arty, ella aún se siente mal por no haber podido cuidar mejor a Opis.**

" _Eso se suponía que era un secreto"_ pensó artemisa consternada pero con una sonrisa

 **Hermes se rio a carcajadas, creo que, de todas las respuestas, nunca se esperó una similar a la que le di.**

 **-En serio le tienes tanta estima a mi hermana, no? – ya lo dije antes, daría voluntariamente mi vida por ella, incluso si ella no me conoce ahora.**

 **-Más de lo que piensas…-**

 **-Eres un joven interesante. Y entonces…ahora qué? – podríamos continuar charlando sobre trivialidades, pero sé que ahora no es el momento.**

 **Antes de que pudiera responderle, salió de su bolsillo la voz amortiguada de Martha:**

 **«Tengo a Deméter en la línea dos.»**

Deméter solo levanto una ceja en espera

 **-Ahora no. Dile que te deje el mensaje- no creo que sea muy buena idea primito.**

 _Nop! No creo que sea buena idea_ respondió Deméter con burla

 **«No le va a gustar; la última vez que lo hiciste se marchitaron todas las flores en la sección de envíos florales.»**

 **-Habla con ella Hermes, no hay apuro por el momento, la noche es larga a la luz de la luna. Además, no quisiéramos que tu próxima entrega floral sea todo un desperdicio. Por cierto, mándale mis saludos y si es posible que me regale un poco de cereal azucarado mejor- creo que no debí decir la última parte, pues me está mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, casi a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.**

 _No le veo la sorpresa, y por supuesto que te daría los mejores cereales, chico_ dijo Deméter

 **Aunque no me crean, es prácticamente lo único con lo que desayuno aquí por el momento, sin contar las galletas que hacen Tia o mi madre. Ya que son prácticamente las únicas cosas que puedo comer mucho sin que me den ganas de vomitar.**

 **Después de varios minutos en donde se oyeron algunos pedidos de mi tía, algunos regateos de precios por parte de Hermes, algunas quejas de George y Martha por la falta de ratas. Ellos terminaron la comunicación. Una pena pues era bastante divertida de ver.**

 **-Ustedes dos, compórtense, o los dejo en modo vibración! Bueno, Percy, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta. Qué piensas hacer respecto a la búsqueda? - …vaya manera de cambiar de tema…**

 **-Pienso salir luego de unas horas de diferencia con el primer grupo-**

 **Hermes sonrió.**

 **-Conocí una vez a un chico… Mucho más joven que tú. Casi un niño, en realidad- no es que me queje, pero ya estoy harto de historias el día de hoy. Sin ofender Hermes.**

 _Tranquilo ahora te entiendo…_

 **George y Martha volvieron a discutir sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero luego de una nueva amenaza por parte de mi primo, ellos se detuvieron.**

 **-Una noche, cuando la madre del chico no miraba, se deslizó fuera de su cueva y robó unas cabezas de ganado que eran propiedad de Apolo- él sigue sin poder creer que un crío le robase sin que se dé cuenta.**

 _Esa historia siempre me hará feliz…_ dijo Hermes sonriente

 _No sabes cuánto te odio por eso…_ refunfuño apolo

 **-Menudo dolor de cabeza le debió de dar-**

 **-Hmm… no. De hecho, la cosa salió bastante bien. Para compensarle por el robo, el chico le dio a Apolo un instrumento que había inventado: una lira. Apolo estaba tan encantado con la música que se olvidó por completo de su enfado- esa es tu versión de los hechos…la última vez que te escuché tocar algo desafinaste bastante.**

 _Que creías no puedo ser genial en todo…_ dijo hermes con una sonrisa

 **-Y la moraleja es…? –**

 **-La moraleja? Cielos, lo dices como si se tratase de una fábula. Es una historia verdadera. La verdad también tiene moraleja?**

 **-Puedes definir realmente lo que es la verdad Hermes? Ahora déjame que te cuente la historia de dos niños. Uno que nació en la luz, mientras que el otro lo hizo en la oscuridad. Los niños pasaron toda su vida sin ver a sus padres, mientras que sus madres se esforzaban inhumanamente para darles todo lo posible-**

 **Pude ver como entornaba sus ojos, cruzándose con los míos. Ninguno de los dos compartía en este momento aquel brillo juguetón que nos caracteriza. Son ojos de personas que han visto demasiado. Y es por eso mismo que él decide no interrumpirme.**

 **-El niño de la luz, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre, creció rencoroso con el paso de los años, odiando todo aquello que le recordase a aquel padre que nunca vio. Mientras que el niño de la oscuridad, valoró a su progenitora, reconoció el dolor y la angustia, y de ellos aprendió a cómo combatirlo. El niño nunca pensó mal de su padre a pesar de abandonar a su madre. El niño de la luz se corrompió totalmente desde un principio, no por culpa de lo que iba a suceder, sino por propia voluntad. El niño de la oscuridad se impuso ante la pena y decidió que él tenía que brillar por los demás, trayendo así una oportunidad por los venideros-**

Artemisa, Hestia, Clarisse, Bianca y Thalía fueron más sensibles que las demás y por eso sus ojos estaban al borde las lágrimas 

**-Y la moraleja es…? – preguntó él esta vez.**

 _La decisión de lo que serás siempre será tuya y no de tus orígenes_ dijo Bianca

 **-Nadie nace bueno o malo. Son las decisiones que uno hace a cada segundo de su vida. Desencadenando un efecto mariposa. Adhiriendo un eslabón más de sucesos a cada paso que damos. Somos responsables de nuestros propios hilos, no los Sinos-**

 **Una brisa desde el mar sopló sobre nosotros, envolviéndonos en el salado aroma del mar. Él está recapitulando cada palabra que dije, mientras que yo tan solo pienso en que, si Caos no hubiese aparecido a último momento, el último eslabón de mi vida hubiese sido el filo de Susano por mis venas.**

 _Gracias a los dioses que caos apareció_ dijo Rachel

 **-Ya lo tengo. Los jóvenes no siempre hacen lo que se les dice, pero si logran lo que se proponen y hacen algo fantástico, a veces se libran del castigo. Qué tal? – no está mal ese pensamiento, pero lamento decirte que tanto Castellan como Chase no se librarán de su castigo.**

 **-Si te hace feliz el querer pensar de esa manera, no soy quien para discutirte. Después de todo, te ganaste una lira de Apolo hace tiempo, no? – respondo tranquilamente, tratando de recuperar un poco de ambiente jovial.**

 **Los ojos de Hermes centellearon.**

 **-Martha, me pasas el primer paquete, por favor? –**

 **Martha abrió la boca… y la siguió abriendo hasta que se volvió tan ancha como mi brazo. Eructó un bote de acero reluciente. Era un termo anticuado con tapa de plástico; tenía los lados esmaltados con antiguas escenas griegas en rojo y amarillo: un héroe matando a un león; un héroe levantando por los aires a Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas…**

 _Justamente tenía que ser el no…_ dijo artemisa

 **-No es que me queje de un regalo…pero tenía que ser justo de ese cabronazo? –**

 _Lo siento amigo_

 **-Sabes una cosa, serías perfecto para las cazadoras de Artemisa…odias prácticamente a todo aquel que haya lastimado a una mujer- prácticamente no. Los odio, y no solo por lastimar a mujeres sino también a niños pequeños.**

Los ojos de las cazadoras centellaron en furia, odio, añoranza y anhelo si anhelo ve tú a saber por que

 **-Mientras no me conviertan en un jackalope o en una mujer, no tendría ningún problema en sentarme a charlar con ellas- lo cual hacía con total naturalidad antes de venir aquí.**

 _No me tientes_ dijo artemisa causando un escalofrió en Percy

 **-Bueno, continuando con ese objeto, el uso para el que está diseñado para desatar los cuatro vientos para que te impulsen en tu camino. Ahora no! Y por favor, cuando llegue el momento, desenrosca sólo un poquito la tapa, los vientos son un poco como yo… siempre incansables. Si los cuatro se escaparan al mismo tiempo… Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que andarás con cuidado. Y ahora, mi segundo regalo. George?**

 **George abrió la mandíbula casi hasta dislocarla y expectoró un bote de plástico lleno de vitaminas masticables. Esta vez me comeré la mitad de ser necesario para entrar a la isla de Circe y rescatar a Reyna e Hylla.**

Las chicas estaban absortas en escuchar la lectura y cuando escucharon que las rescatarían afinaron más sus sentidos veamos si esta vez van a pasar por lo mismo que pasaron la vez anterior

 **-Nueve vitaminas esenciales, minerales, aminoácidos…Todo lo que necesitas para sentirte bien-**

 **Me lanzó la botellita.**

 **-Bueno, gracias. Pero…por qué me ayudas, Hermes? – sé perfectamente sus motivos, pero si no le hago abrir los ojos desde temprano, Castellan seguirá utilizando su carta de niño poseído involuntariamente contra él.**

 **-Quizá porque espero que puedas salvar a mucha gente en esta misión, Percy, no sólo a tu amigo Grover- Nop, también a mi niña de la guerra, a mi reina amazona y a mi pretora. Y si me es posible, trataré de aprovechar las corrientes para enviarle una carta a Calipso.**

La mencionad aplaudió como niña con una nueva muñeca al saber que su amor le daría un regalo

 **Lo miré fijamente.**

 **-No querrás decir… a Luke? – trato decir ese nombre con el menor veneno posible.**

La reunión quedo en un silencio momento para captar todas las decisiones que tendrá Percy para el mestizo traidor

 **Hermes no respondió.**

 **-Dime algo primo…si tu fueses un mortal, y delante de ti hay cinco personas que apuntan con un arma a la cabeza de una hija tuya. Te dicen que la dejaran libre si te matas con un arma que tienes en tu mano, te lo juran por lo más sagrado que tienen. Qué harías tú? –**

 **-Si me lo juran, pues accedería a su pedido…-**

Ares refunfuño en discordia, por eso todos le miraron con odio.

 _Que! no es culpa mía que no piense como los débiles…_ fue su comentario

 _Qué harías tú en una situación igual…_ pregunto apolo

 _Pues simplemente mataría a todos ellos, con esa misma arma, pues que me asegura a mí que después de muerto ellos cumplirán su palabra no confió en las personas que chantajean a los demás para una guerra ellos no merecen llamarse guerreros_ dijo ares

 _Pero tú lo hiciste una vez por si no lo recuerdas…_ dijo Hermes..

 _Si lo admito, pero debes de recordar que estaba poseído por el maldito de cronos…_ solo por la mención de ese nombre las olas retumbaron al igual que los truenos.

Frank sonrió con orgullo por primera vez a su padre y prosiguió con la lectura

 **-Y quien te dice que ellos acatarán al pie de la letra el juramento? Quién te asegura que no le harán nada a tu hija? Tenías un arma, podrías haberle disparado al que le apuntaba. Podrías haberla salvado y a tu hija no la hubieses dejado huérfana-**

Todos quedaron en shock por lo igual de los pensamientos, ares muy en el fondo estaba orgulloso del chico por ese pensamiento pero nunca lo admitiría.

 **-A qué quieres llegar con ello? –**

 _Tan ciego estas Hermes?_ Fue lo pregunto artemisa logrando que Hermes agachara la mirada avergonzado.

 **-Quien nos asegura que Luke accederá a no dañar a nadie más en caso de aceptar sus términos? El ya robó dos símbolos de los tres grandes. Se coló en el campamento y envenenó al pino de Thalia, debilitando así toda barrera que tenía el campamento. Y te aseguro que mientras nosotros seguimos hablando aquí, está intentando reclutar niños que no fueron reclamados por sus padres, jugando con las emociones, y en caso de que no acepten, no los dejará ir indemnes a sabiendas que le han visto la cara-**

 **Callamos nuevamente. El mensaje había sido enviado. Ahora tan solo dependía de él la decisión que tomaría. Salvar a uno y condenar a los demás, o condenar a ese pícaro y salvar a los inocentes.**

 _Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta primo_ dijo Percy

 **No pude evitarlo, y me acerqué un poco frente a él, empujando su frente con dos dedos, haciendo que me mire, llamándole la atención. De la misma forma que hice con Silena. Puede que sea mayor que yo, pero eso no me impide darle un correctivo. Puede que no sea uno de mis niños, ni tampoco uno de mis amores, pero él es parte de la familia. Y juré que lo cuidaría. Ya sea de Castellan, o de sus propios temores internos.**

 _Creo que el cargo de rey del olimpo debería ser cambiado_ dijo una diosa al azar cof cof Hera cof cof

 **Oí la voz de Tyson, que gritaba desde un poco más lejos de las dunas.**

 **-Espero haberte hecho bien el equipaje. Tengo cierta experiencia en cuestión de viajes- eufemismo nuevamente Hermes…**

 _Por supuesto que tienes experiencia eres el dios de los viajeros_ dijo atenea exasperada

 **Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron a mis pies dos petates amarillos.**

 **-Son impermeables, claro. Y si se lo pides con amabilidad, creo que tu padre podría ayudarte a alcanzar el barco- le pediré un barco esta vez, más le vale que no sea tacaño y se haga el sordo, o le diré a Anfitrite que lo haga dormir en la misma habitación que Delfín.**

 _Venga porque siempre tengo yo que pagar tus arrebates de humor, no he hecho nada malo sabes_ dijo poseidon hacia su hijo de manera dolida

 **-Qué barco? – pregunté como la vez anterior.**

 **Hermes señaló con el dedo el Princesa Andrómeda que estaba atravesando el estuario de Long Island Sound. Sus luces blancas y doradas resplandecían sobre las aguas oscuras.**

 _Odio ese barco_ dijo grover

— **Yo en tu lugar me decidiría en los próximos cinco minutos. Que es cuando las arpías vendrán a devorarte; y ahora, buenas noches, primo. Y…me atreveré a decirlo? Que los dioses te acompañen- payaso, suficiente tenemos con tío Zeus haciéndose el misterioso para que vengas a imitarlo.**

 **Estaba contemplando las olas cuando Tyson me encontró por fin. Venía al trote con dos mochilas a cuestas, a lo que pude ver que eran las que dejamos preparadas hace unas horas.**

 **-Y esto? – preguntó con semblante curioso al ver los petates que mi primo me había dado.**

 **Le conté mi conversación con Hermes. Para cuando terminé, ya empezaba a oírse un chillido a lo lejos: era la patrulla de arpías, que habían olfateado nuestro rastro.**

 **-Percy, tenemos que irnos ahora a buscar a tu novia- lo sé, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada cinco minutos. Después de todo es mi esposa…novia…Agh! Aún me da dolores de cabeza a la hora de utilizar la palabra correcta en esta línea del tiempo.**

 _Puedes decirme como quieras_ dijo clarisse

 **Recuerdo que cuando era joven, siempre me costaba un montón llamar a mi padre, o rezarle, o como quieran llamarlo, pero, en fin. Ahora me metí en el agua. Esta vez me oiría por su propio bien.**

 _Eres el mismo diablo hasta con tu propio padre_ dijo poseidon

 **-Papá, sé que me puedes oír, quisiera pedirte por favor dos cosas. La primera es que nos envíes dos hipocampos para acercarnos a cierto yate. Y segundo, si puedes dejarnos una embarcación a una distancia considerable una vez que terminemos el trámite con la gente del yate. Si me entero que intentaste hacerte el sordo, te mando al frente con tu esposa…sí, puedo pensar cosas que te harían temblar. Así que lo dejo a tu disposición- y te conviene que aceptes, o Anfitrite estará más que dispuesta en hacerte dormir con tu súper amigo Delfín.**

 _Venga Percy eres de lo peor_ , dijo leo y esta vez al mencionar el nombre el mar rugió con fuerza y se calmó en sobremanera y la lluvia dejo de caer.

Percy por su parte se acercó a cierta diosa y le dijo unas palabras al oído que la ayudaran bastante en lo que quiere lograr, y la diosa solo agradeció la ayuda…

 **-Percy…acabas de chantajear a nuestro padre? – Ehhh…**

 **-Tan solo diré que hay cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso…- en serio, ni una palabra más.**

Todos en la reunión estaban riendo por el chantaje de Percy a su Padre

Poseidón estaba un poco dolido y con cara de vergüenza, sin embargo los brazos tranquilos y relajados que le envolvieron su cuello desde atrás lo tranquilizo en gran sobremanera, el aroma que lo embargo fue sutil pero delicioso rosas, flores y jazmines de todo tipo, le encanto ese olor hacia tanto que no lo tenía con él, que casi lo olvidaba _tranquilo solo es una broma_ dijo la diosa que abrazaba a Poseidón este solo le respondió con una sonrisa

 **Al principio, no pasó nada. Las olas siguieron estrellándose contra la orilla como siempre. Las arpías sonaban como si ya estuvieran detrás de las dunas. Entonces, a unos cien metros mar adentro, surgieron dos líneas blancas en la superficie. Se movían muy deprisa hacia la orilla, como uñas de una garra rasgando el océano.**

 _Siempre en rescate de tus hijos no… siempre eres tan apegado a romper las reglas, y eso me gusta_ dijo la diosa detrás de Poseidón antes de besar su mejilla

 **Al acercarse más, el oleaje se abrió y la cabeza de dos hipocampos surgió entre la espuma.**

 **-Tyson! –**

 **-Eh? –**

 **-Vamos! Se nos hace tarde-**

 **Recogimos las bolsas y montamos en nuestros corceles.**

 **-Arre! – exclamé, con Tyson detrás de mí imitándome.**

 **Era una pena que tal hermoso yate estuviese en posesión de un tarado como Castellan, y por más que quisiese dejar salir a flote los genes de pirata, debía de dejárselo para que ciertas cosas sucedan como la vez anterior.**

 _La línea de tiempo debe seguir su propio curso_ dijo atenea

 **-Cómo vamos a subir a bordo? – me preguntó Tyson, quien no le hizo falta gritar en medio de las olas, pues directamente no nos afectaba de esa manera a nosotros.**

 **Pero no hubo de qué preocuparse. Los hipocampos parecían saber lo que queríamos; se deslizaron hacia el lado de estribor del barco, cruzando sin dificultad su enorme estela, y se detuvieron junto a una escalera de mano suspendida de la borda.**

 **-Vamos Tyson, muévete! -apúrate hermanito, quiero meterme ya en una de las suite y dormir un buen rato, que mañana entablaré una amistosa charla con Castellan.**

Castellán se removió inquieto no le agradaba el chico como para tener una charla amistosa con el

 **-No podemos llevarnos a Rainbow? – a menos que tenga piernas y pulgares opuestos, no lo creo. Lo siento.**

Tyson bajo la mirada avergonzado por su actitud infantil

 **-Lamento comunicarte que nos será imposible. Pero si quieres dile que vaya al palacio de papá, conociéndolo lo más seguro es que te lleve con él al finalizar la misión- lo cual no es mentira, él ira con nuestro padre.**

Todos miraron extrañados a Poseidón buscando alguna respuesta pero este solo se encogio de hombros restándole importancia

 **Tyson se sorbió la nariz y apretó la cara contra la crin del hipocampo.**

 **-Te voy a echar de menos, Rainbow! – menudo problemón por el caballo de mar. Total, lo verá en unos días de nuevo.**

 **La escalera conducía a una cubierta de servicio llena de botes salvavidas de color amarillo. Había una doble puerta cerrada con llave que logré abrir rápidamente con una ganzúa que los Stoll me habían regalado luego de darles todo un programa de bromas para hacer sufrir a Tántalo en mi ausencia.**

Los stoll aplaudieron en victoria.

 _Espero que no lo hagas costumbre, pues no aceptare un esposo que sea un ladrón_ dijo Hestia Percy solo le guiño con una sonrisa

 **Habíamos pasado por delante de cuarenta o cincuenta camarotes y, luego de hacer todo el ruido posible, todos seguían dormidos como troncos. Podría tranquilamente hacerle un funeral vikingo, digno de Magnus, al yate y ellos ni enterados.**

Nadie reconoció ese nombre, sin embargo Annabeth se removió incomoda pues reconocía a alguien con ese nombre aunque no creía que fuera el mismo

 **-Tyson, antes de meternos en una de las habitaciones, sácame una duda. Hay monstruos a bordo? – le pregunté con curiosidad fingida, pues lo vi nervioso y quería distraerlo.**

 **-Sí. Hay mal olor- lo lamento por ello hermanito, siempre, junto a Grover, fueron los que olfato más fino tenían del grupo.**

 _Gracias_ dijeron Grover y Tyson

 **-Nivel pájaros de Estínfalo; toros de Cólquide; o Lestrigones? – quisiera ofrecerle más opciones, pero él no ha visto ningún monstruo más.**

 **-Entre los dos últimos. Mal olor. Muy malo- Geez…genial, ahora podemos ir a dormir.**

 _Enserio no aprecias tu vida verdad?._..dijo Perséfone preocupada

 **Exploramos unos cuantos corredores más, hasta que dimos en el noveno nivel con una suite vacía. La puerta estaba abierta, pero esta vez no le presté atención. Tan solo advertí a Tyson que no comiese nada proveniente del barco.**

 _De seguro esta envenenada a que si…_ pregunto Perséfone

 _Aja._ Dijo Tyson

 **Abrimos nuestros petates por primera/segunda vez y nos pusimos de acuerdo en ordenar lo que Hermes nos había brindado: mudas de ropa, artículos de tocador, víveres, una bolsita de plástico con dinero, también una bolsa de cuero llena de dracmas de oro. Claro, todo esto sin contar el paquete de hule de Tyson, con sus herramientas y piezas metálicas.**

 _Eres un buen viajero_ dijo Percy con burla a Hermes

 **Cerramos la puerta con llave. Solo por costumbre. En caso de que alguien indeseado pasase por el umbral de la puerta, no podría dar más de dos pasos sin tener al menos un miembro menos. Puedo estar enfermo y muriéndome, pero siempre estoy alerta para cualquier situación.**

 _Eso es bueno siempre activo y listo para cualquier situación…_ dijo artemisa

 **Al final, me venció el cansancio. Caí dormido…juro que, si volvía a escuchar a Kronos en mi sueño y, justamente interrumpía alguna memoria de mis amadas, le cortaría las pelotas apenas lo vea.**

 **Luego de un breve parloteo por parte de mi querido abuelo y, los desvaríos de mi amigo la cabra travesti, me desperté con el sonido de la sirena del barco y una voz por megafonía: un tipo con mal acento australiano que hacía sangrar mis oídos.**

 **En cuanto estuvimos todos vestidos, nos aventuramos por el barco durante un buen rato, adentrándome en los camarotes y tomando cualquier cosa de valor o utilidad, metiéndolo en la misma mochila que había utilizado el año pasado, la cual tuve que volver a manipular para poder meter más cosas de lo normal. Era bastante reacio a la hora de usar mis poderes divinos, aún no era tiempo para revelarme ante todos como una maldita bengala.**

 _Cauteloso cual cazador eso es bueno…_ dijo otra vez artemisa, pero esta vez con una sonrisa de orgullo

 **Entonces, al cabo de unos quince minutos, luego de asaltar casi todas las cabinas junto a mi hermanito, oímos otra voz fuera. Una voz que me dejó con ganas de liberar a Susanoo y desmembrar lentamente al culpable del actual sufrimiento de mi Thals.**

 **Después de oír una discusión de pareja entre el sodomizado de Castellan y Agrius hasta que sus voces se perdieron por el fondo del pasillo, decidimos hacer nuestra parte.**

 **Tyson dijo en un susurro:**

 **-Nos vamos ahora? – Nop…**

 **-Lo siento, pero no. Primero frustramos los planes del traidor y luego vamos a buscar a Clar, que conociéndola con lo terca que es, se debe de haber metido en algún problema-**

Clarisse solo mostro un puchero mientras sus hermanas sonreían y otras se reían cof Thalía cof cof Rachel cof cof Bianca cof

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Por favor, los invito a leer mi otra historia original, está basada en muchos mundos y muchas series pero su argumento y la gran mayoría de personajes son míos bueno nos leemos luego..**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	19. NOTICIA IMPORTANTE

Hola a todos Comos estan, Supongo que me Insultaron Bastante, en mi ausencia voy después de varios sucesos importantes en mi vida tengo unas noticias que dedicarles.

No Podre Seguir publicando mas es decir los capítulos deberán de estar en Finalización en el anterior puesto que no puedo seguir escribiendo, de verdad lamento mucho darles esta noticia pero no puedo hacer nada más, es una gran pena para mi decirles que dejare de escribir esta historia.

ADIOS AMADOS LECTORES


	20. Chapter 2x5

_**Volví amados lectores!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. La Historia original es de**_ **Hitsuzen278** _ **, Aunque toda esta versión si es trabajo mío**_

* * *

 _ **Holaaaaaaaaaahhh a**_ _ **Todos coomo Estan…que! sorprendidos…!**_

 _ **A poco me Creyeron? Como creen que dejaría esta historia, aunque me quede sin dedos…. seguiré escribiendo… no tengo pensamientos de Dejar esta Historia…hasta terminarla….pero como siempre dicen: nunca digas nunca….**_

 _ **Bueno Disculpen las Tardanzas de verdad esta vez si no tengo excusas así que son libres de insultarme por mi ausencia….**_

* * *

 _ **PD: gracias por sus comentarios… me hacen sentir muy bien saber que a muchos les gusta la historia, me hacen-*dice el escritor con lágrimas en sus ojos* me hacen sentir de verdad muy orgulloso de saber que le- que les…*no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar a cantaros…* sigan con la lectura *dijo entre lágrimas***_

 _ **PD2: estoy molesto con ustedes, porque no leen mi otra historia, o es que es tan patética que ni siquiera les da ánimos de comentar… por favor no sean malitos y pasen a leerla…**_

* * *

 _Yo voy a continuar con la lectura, puedo?..._ pidió amablemente Bianca

 _Claro linda ten,_ dijo Frank mientras le entregaba el libro

 **Capítulo 15: Starlight**

 **Mientras caminábamos en dirección a lo que era el camarote de Castellán, no pude evitar rascarme los antebrazos en un acto reflejo. A pesar de no poseer más las cicatrices que me auto infringí al perderlas, la sal en el aire manda a mi cerebro una sensación fantasma. Casi como aquellas personas que le duelen un brazo tras haberlo perdido hace tiempo.**

 _Son problemas del cerebro, es una teoría muy larga como para explicártela ahorita_ …dice atenea a percy

 **-Te encuentras bien Percy- si no fuese por tu voz Tyson, todavía seguiría perdido en mis pensamientos.**

 _Últimamente estás pensando mucho, ese no es tu estilo…_ dice Thalía haciendo que Percy solo sonría y se encoja de hombros _La vida trae cambios_ fue la respuesta de Percy

 **-Sí, tan solo tenía un poco de arena de cuando estuve en la playa- respondo con total naturalidad para no preocuparlo.**

 **Nos deslizamos por los pasillos hacia la suite del almirantazgo, siguiendo los planos de «Usted está aquí» que había por todo el barco. Acabábamos de subir las escaleras de la cubierta 13, donde se suponía que estaba la suite del almirantazgo, cuando empezamos a oír la voz de Rodríguez, discutiendo con otro semidiós no reconocido sobre la llegada de los dragones etíopes y la falta de lugar que va a haber en el barco.**

 _Bueno entiendo que peleen por espacio_ dijo grover

 **La verdad, es que él es uno de los pocos a los cuales puedo perdonar, ya que nunca fue autor intelectual o partícipe de algún asesinato a un inocente como Castellán o Nakamura. El pequeño bastardo tuerto se ganó un pasaje a los Campos Elíseos a través de una mentira bien hecha de Chase.**

 _Así que si puedes perdonar…_ dijo Hera

 **Esta vez no pasará lo mismo. Esta vez pienso sacarle el ojo restante y hacérselo tragar. Ahí aprenderá el verdadero sentido de la justicia.**

 _Menudo sentido de justicia es el tuyo Jackson_ dijo leo

 **Continuamos por el pasillo. No necesitaba ningún mapa para saber que nos acercábamos al idiota poseído. Tenía una sensación fría y desagradable, lo cual trajo un recuerdo a mi mente. Uno en el que no pude evitar sonreír.**

 _Mayormente un recuerdo que te haga sonreir en una situación asi debe de ser muy malo_ dijo la lectora

 **Las Dracaenae de Escitia estaban al lado de una tienda de golosinas, en la galería Promenade, formando un semicírculo alrededor de un muñeco de paja con una camiseta del campamento.**

 _Como es que ella tiene la camisa del campamento_ dijo grover…

 **Al fondo del vestíbulo, luego de avanzar lo suficientemente lejos del olfato de los monstruos, se veía una doble puerta de roble. Cuando estábamos a unos diez metros, Tyson se detuvo.**

 **-Voces dentro- lo sé hermano, y esta vez te evitaré el disgusto de imitar al traidor.**

 _Gracias a los dioses…_ dice Tyson odiaba esa habilidad de imitador

 **-No te preocupes. Es Castellan, verdad? – una lástima, porque si Chase estuviese allí, una linda fiesta podríamos armar.**

Chase estaba harta de esta lectura, a estas alturas ya solo quería que la mataran o que se decidieran en qué hacer con ella pero, que no la dejaran seguir escuchando las desvariaciones de este idiota

 **-Así es. Quieres saber lo que está diciendo? – gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que lo que haré es más divertido.**

 _Tu idea de divertido siempre a sido problemas_ dijo Thalía

 **-Deja, lo haremos a la antigua- o sea, ir a golpear la puerta y preguntar si puede salir a pelear un rato.**

 _Claro al igual a una exploradora que vende galletas…_ dijo uno de los stoll para ganarse una mirada graciosa de Percy, cosa que lo decepciono un momento pues al ver la mirada de las chicas, sabía muy bien que Percy se reía de el

 **Las puertas del camarote principal estaban delante nuestro. Le pedí a Tyson que se posicionase detrás de mí por cualquier caso. Lo cual significaba, si por casualidad, algún golpe llegaba a pasar mi guardia. Acerqué mis nudillos a las puertas, y con un ligero golpeteo pregunté juguetonamente.**

 **-May, puede dejar a Luke salir a jugar un rato? -**

Luke en su sitio se removió inquieto, sin embargo quería ver que tan fuerte era este semidios frente a el

 **El camarote principal era precioso y horrible.**

 _Odio ese tipo de descripciones tuyas_ dijo Thalía

 **Precioso porque podía sentir las oleadas de ineptitud y fiereza que Castellán libera por los poros.**

Castellán se sintió incomodo por el comentario

 **Horrible por tener que mantenerlo vivo para permitir que ciertas cosas ocurran como la vez anterior.**

 _Hay cosas que deben de Suceder hermano, no importa como lo mires todo tiene que suceder_ _o causaras un holocausto en las líneas de tiempo…_

Percy solo asintió en afirmación al comentario de su hermano

 **-Bueno, tengo que admitir que te has permitido un hermoso lujo- pues es la verdad, menuda habitación tiene.**

 _No voy comentar eso…._ dijo Thalía

 **-Siéntense- vete a la mierda tarado.**

 _Aja…Menuda Hospitalidad…._ dijo percy

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y dos sillas de la mesa se deslizaron hasta el centro de la habitación.**

 **Ninguno de nosotros se sentó.**

 **Agrius y Oreius seguían apuntándonos con sus jabalinas desde el momento en que cruzamos el umbral.**

 _Esos desgraciados, como se atrevan a plantarte una mano encima los vuelvo a asesinar yo misma_ dijo la diosa de la caza

 **-Vaya modales los míos! Estos son mis ayudantes, Agrius y Oreius. Es posible que hayan oído hablar de ellos— dijo Castellan en tono zalamero.**

 **-Creo que me suenan. No serán acaso el Oso Yogui y su amigo Bubu de la mitología griega? Tú que piensas Tyson? –**

 _Tu Irreverencia no tiene límites, verdad…_ dijo Atenea con un poco de furia pero muy en el fondo tan bien le hacía gracia…

 **-Pues les faltan las corbatas, no sé tú…-**

 **Gruñeron e intentaron clavarme las jabalinas, solo para que termine desviando las puntas con mis manos y, al tomar los mástiles en pleno movimiento, les devuelva el golpe con la culata a la altura de la garganta.**

 _Aaahhh que sencillos movimientos…_ dijopercy como si recordara todas las veces que uso el mismo movimiento

 **Luego de eso, se pusieron a discutir en quien se había equivocado primero, solo para finalizar con Agrius le obligue a su hermano a tomarse su castigo en un rincón. Menudo problemita mental tiene como para hacerle caso. Deberían de sacrificarlo para que no sufra.**

 **-Controla a tus mascotas Castellan. A menos, claro, que quieras que los esterilice de manera rápida y con dolor…- anda, vamos, no seas egoísta y déjame matarlos. Después de todo son unos arquetipos y volverán con el tiempo…si es que lo permito.**

 _Sabes controlar el reaparecer de los monstruos?_ Pregunto Hades sorprendido

Percy solo Asintió en acuerdo sorprendiendo a toda la reunión

 **El traidor se comportaba como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal, pero sus ojos delataban un ligero temor. Se acomodó en un sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesilla de café.**

 **-Bueno, Percy, hemos permitido que sobrevivieras un año más. Espero que estés agradecido. Qué tal tu madre? Y el colegio? – acaso tu noviecita no te lo dijo? Oh! Lo siento, olvidé que falló estrepitosamente.**

 _Tsh…_ Castellán chasqueo su lengua en disgusto

 **-Primero que nada, no te he dado permiso para usar mi nombre mierdita. Segundo, dame una muy buena razón para no cortarte las piernas por el simple hecho de haber envenenado el pino de Thalia- y espero que falles cabrón! Nadie toca a mis esposas.**

 _Eso es, Defiende lo que es tuyo…_ dijo afrodita

 **-Directo al grano, eh? Está bien: por supuesto que envenené el árbol. Y qué? – bien, al carajo la educación, si así quiere jugar, pues que así sea.**

" _Veamos que puedes hacer"_ fue el pensamiento de Castellán

 **Con eso en mente, levanté una de las jabalinas que soltaron los osos con el pie, y lo hice girar distraídamente en mi mano izquierda.**

 _Que Empiece el Castigo_ dijeron los chicos Stoll

 **-Hagamos un juego, Castellan. Vuelve a responderme así y te clavo la jabalina en la pierna izquierda. Y si me respondes bien, pero la respuesta no me agrada, te clavo la jabalina en la pierna derecha. Vale? Ahora dime, por qué profanaste a Thalia? – y espero que lo hayas entendido, porque no me traje la pizarra mágica para describírtelo.**

 _Oye desde cualquier punto de visto, el chico pierde, no es asi!..._ pregunto leo

 _Ese es el punto._ Dijo Percy con una sonrisa descarada

 **-Yo no la he profanado! Fueron los dioses quienes la profanaron, Percy! Si Thalia estuviese viva se pondría de mi lado- …una verdadera lástima idiota.**

 _Jamas haría algo tan estúpido como eso_ dijo la nombrada ofendida

 **Respuesta errónea.**

 **Con un veloz movimiento, partí en dos la jabalina con mi rodilla y se las clavé en los muslos. Haciendo que chille de dolor, alertando a los osos, solo para ser retenidos por una mirada de mi parte.**

En la fogata el preso sintió el dolor de desgarre en su cuerpo, y en sus piernas justo en sus muslos se abrieron dos perforaciones que borbotaban sangre a montones.

Todos se sorprendieron por el grito desgarrador de luke sin embargo, ninguno mostro signos de querer ir a ayudarle, pero fue Hestia quien aun con un poco de odio y recelo deshizo las cadenas que retenían a luke, y procedió a curar de a poco sus dos heridas.

Percy aun un poco dolido mostro una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, este era un rasgo característico de Hestia ayudar a todo el que pueda sin importar que.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Thalía fue quien ayudo a Hestia a curar las heridas de su ex-amigo

 _No creas que te perdono por todo lo que hiciste,_ dijo con furia, _esto solo es una ayuda, fuimos amigo una vez y entre ambos nos ayudamos bastante_ termino de decir mientras seguía ayudando a su hermana Hestia…

 _La ayuda siempre debe de ser agradecida_ …dijo Hestia con una mirada que no dejaba nada a replicas

Luke palideció… _gracias_ dijo por lo bajo

Bianca un poco conmovida prosiguió con la lectura

 **-El karma es una perra, no es así…Luke? Dicen que ojo por ojo y el mundo quedará ciego…Probamos esa teoría?-**

 _Que fea teoría_ dijo uno de los stoll

 **La única respuesta que recibí, fue un escupitajo en la cara. La muy perra me escupió.**

Los stoll y Leo le dieron una mirada de preocupación y miedo a luke sabiendo que el pobre no se salvaría por hacer eso

 **Juro que cuando llegue el momento culmine en donde tenga que morir, lo haré sufrir como nunca antes. Le haré desear nunca haber traicionado a su familia por un capricho. Le haré desear nunca haber escuchado a la prostituta que tiene de novia. Le haré desear que nunca haya participado en las muertes de Zoe y Bianca, o los malos momentos que pasaron Rach, Clar, Arty y Thals.**

Y Bianca casi deja caer el libro de sus manos, al enterarse nuevamente de su muerte

 **-Viajas con un cíclope. Y tú hablas de profanar la memoria de Thalia! Me sorprendes, Percy. Que tú precisamente…- prosiguió en tono de reproche. Cosa que no quería oír en este preciso instante.**

 **-Lo dice el sujeto que se alió con un tirano decrépito hecho trizas. El muerto se asombra del degollado…- respondo con burla, mientras pongo una mano en el hombro de Tyson para que no crea en las palabras del ex hijo de Hermes.**

 **Castellan se echó a reír. Sabía que intentaría ganar tiempo haciéndome enfurecer con banalidades.**

 _Has madurado percy_ volvió a decir Thalía

 **-Ah, sí, ya me he enterado. Tu padre lo ha reconocido- celoso? Acaso es eso? Me das lástima.**

 **Fingí mostrar una cara de sorpresa, a lo que él sonrió.**

 **-Sí, Percy, estoy enterado de todo. Y también de tu plan para encontrar el Vellocino de Oro. Cómo eran las coordenadas…? Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce? Ya ves, aún me quedan amigos en el campamento que me mantienen informado- idiota, su novia no puede darle algunas novedades parece.**

 **-Debo de sorprenderme? Hasta un idiota como tú sabe que eso es lo básico en una futura disputa- en serio, no es nada del otro mundo…**

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

 **-Cuántas ofensas de tu padre estás dispuesto a soportar, Percy? Te parece que ha sido agradecido contigo? Crees que Poseidón se preocupa más por ti de lo que se preocupa por este monstruo? – mala elección de palabras mi amigo. Muy mala.**

 _Es mi hijo y por supuesto que me preocupo por él_ …dijo Poseidón enojado

 _Ya tranquilo no vale la pena_ dijo Deméter mientras besaba su mejilla

Está de más decir que esas escenas de amoríos entre Deméter y Poseidón habían sorprendido a todos sin embargo no pareció importarles

 **Tyson apretó los puños y emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta. Si esta vez quería pegarle, tendría todo mi permiso para hacerlo.**

 **Joder! Hasta le tomaría una fotografía con la cámara que deje lista!**

 **Luke ahogó una risita.**

 **-Los dioses te están utilizando de mala manera, Percy. Tienes idea de lo que te espera si llegas a cumplir los dieciséis años? Nunca te ha explicado Quirón la profecía? – pfff…dime algo nuevo por favor.**

 _Que puedan manipular tu vida a través de una estúpida profecía siempre me pareció estúpido_ dijo Percy

 **-Cuál? La que dice que terminas siendo desmembrado junto a tu jefe? No creo que le sea de mucha molestia, total ya se lo hicieron una vez, o no te acuerdas? – va a ser el mejor sacrificio de toda la historia cuando llegue el momento.**

Todos vieron a Percy con una sonrisa

 **Ví a Castellan mascullar entre dientes, casi como si estuviese quejándose porque nada de lo que me dice surte efecto, y finalmente suspiró.**

 **-Es una pena- la verdad, extrañaba tener estas charlas de índole filosóficas, donde discutíamos sobre Platón o Sócrates. Tu sabes.**

 **Y con eso dicho, se quitó los pedazos de jabalina de sus muslos y sacó de su bolsillo el mando a distancia para llamar a los guardias que llevaban porras. En un intento desesperado por detenernos y curarse las heridas con ambrosia y néctar.**

 **-Ah, muy bien, seguridad. Me temo que tenemos polizones- oye, eso me ofende, yo tenía una invitación, sé que la dejé por algún lado…meh! La debo de haber perdido.**

 _Deja de jugar_ fue el comentario de la diosa de la Sabiduría

 **-Sí, señor- dijeron con voz soñolienta.**

 **Castellan se volvió hacia Oreius.**

 **-Ya es hora de darle de comer al dragón etíope. Lleva a estos idiotas abajo y enséñales cómo se hace- si quieres que los alimente con tus guardias, tan solo tenías que pedírmelo sin un intermediario.**

 _Tsh…._ fue lo que hizo castellan al ver la sonrisa Burlona de percy

 **Oreius empezó a reír estúpidamente. En serio, Bubu es bastante idiota. Hasta el punto de compararse con Hércules o Tántalo.**

Y por primera vez, todas las cazadoras soltaron unas pequeñas risas…decir que los stoll y leo se sorprendieron sería un eufemismo

" _Este chico sigue logrando lo imposible"_ pensó leo

 **-Déjame ir a mí también. Mi hermano es un inútil. Y ese cíclope…- cuidado con lo que dices Agrius, o le regalaré a Arty una alfombra hecha de piel de oso.**

 _Seria un Regalo maravilloso,_ dijo arty con sus ojos iluminados

 **-No será ninguna amenaza- le contestó el traidor, a lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras me apoyaba en Tyson, el cual estaba sonriendo.**

 **Tan ingenuo el pobre Luke. Tanto, que me dan ganas de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si tuviese cuatro años.**

 _Inténtalo y quedas sin mano_ dijo castellán, pero al momento se arrepintió por Hestia sin miramiento alguno apretó fuerte la herida haciendo que castellán se retorciera de dolor

 **-De qué carajos te ríes imbécil?! – de ti, niñito.**

 _Ohh por todos los dioses…_ dijo atenea asombrado dándose cuenta de algo que ni siquiera ella había notado pero al ver la sonrisa burlona, orgulloso y de arrogancia que tenía Poseidón se pudo dar de cuenta, que de sobra decir que los hermanos mostraban una sonrisa zorruna

 _Por rayos fue eso…_ dijo Zeus, pero solo gano una mirada de indiferencia cuando dirigió su mirada a atenea

 **-Idiota…eres tan idiota.**

Y Castellán se lamentó de su estupidez también su mente calibro todo y todo callo en su sitio

 **Amenazas a dos hijos de Poseidón. Nos amenazas en mar abierto. En nuestro propio dominio, en donde nos convertimos en lo que una vez fuimos. Corsarios, atacando enemigos con la autorización de nuestros superiores inmediatos. Ahora, a menos que quieras que hunda en el fondo del océano aquél sarcófago que tanto miras, nos dejarás ir. Nos dejarás ir y trataré de no matar a gran parte de tu tripulación. Tú eliges, Castellan- y espero que elijas bien esta vez.**

 _DE-MO-NI-OS…._ fue el comentario de sorpresa de leo, _venga! y me llaman a mi idiota eso es estar a otro nivel de idiotismo_

 **Se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo al ataúd de oro, como si al fin se diese cuenta que ya me enteré que hay dentro.**

 **-No me falles, Oreius. Quédate en la bodega y encárgate de que el dragón se alimente como es debido- Geez… y yo que creí que tenías al menos un poco de cerebro…**

 **Cuando Oreius nos intentó aguijonear con su jabalina que recuperó del suelo, la tomé rápidamente en plena finta y la partí con el codo por la mitad, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Tyson que se había encargado de los guardias y se había hecho de dos nuevas porras, y le clavé en la frente la parte con la punta hecha de bronce, matándolo al instante.**

 _Uno menos_ dijo arty

 **Agradezco que me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para ayudar a Tyson en superarse en distintas disciplinas. Al menos ahora le daré un mejor futuro junto a Ella.**

Una lagrima traicionera paso por la mejilla de Tyson al recordar y saber que ahora podría darle una mejor vida a su novia

 **Antes de que pudiesen volver a reaccionar, tomé a mi hermano por su brazo y lo sacó al pasillo. En donde le dije:**

 **-Ahora si nos largamos de aquí- quizás sea para otra ocasión la nueva alfombra Arty. Lo siento cariño.**

 _Moooo y yo que quería alfombra nueva_ dijo artemisa haciendo un puchero

 **No salimos corriendo como unos desaforados. Lo hicimos tranquilamente. Como se tratase de nuestro propio navío. Sin preocupación alguna. Viendo como algunos guardias y monstruos aparecían por los pasillos con el vano intento de detenernos. Solo para ser noqueados rápidamente a porrazos, lo que agradecí mucho a Tyson ya que no quería ensuciar a Anaklusmos con ellos. Lo que sí dejé pasar fue el encendido de la alarma. Les tenía preparados una agradable sorpresa antes de irme.**

 _Es una espada está hecha para ensuciarse de sangre_ dijo el dios de la guerra

Este por su parte solo recibió una mirada de furia por parte de Zoe pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue lo que dijo…

 _Ares necesito un helado de Chocolate Azul…_ dijo Zoe haciendo que Ares la fulminara con la mirada y saliera a buscar dicho helado, pero justo antes de irse a quien sabe dónde a buscar ese helado su mente pensó en algo… _"servirá a la Familia Jackson"_ pensó…

 _Yo no tengo porque hacerte caso eres una simple mortal, no perteneces a la familia Jackson no hay nada que me una a tus demandas…_ fue su replica

Y como si fuera cosa del destino o castigo un rayo retumbo en el cielo

 _Como te atreves….._ dijo artemisa seguiría en su furia he inmolaría a Ares pero su Primer Teniente se le adelanto

 _Desgraciado…_ Fue Percy quien ya estaba a medio camino de hacerle frente Ares pero al igual que artemisa Zoe se le adelanto

 _ **(nota al margen los dos comentarios sucedieron al mismo tiempo)**_

 _Si! soy una mortal, pero también debo de recordarle que soy y pertenezco a la familia Jackson como una de sus Esposas_ ese fue el comentario de Zoe, Percy casi se desmaya al escuchar esa palabras

Ares iba a discutir lo dicho pero una mirada de Hestia y toda su valentía se fue al inodoro, sin más desapareció de la fogata refunfuñando cosas de esposas arrogantes, harems, estúpidos y de un pelinegro raro…

Percy corrió a querar abrazar su cazadora pero justo al momento esta le levanto la mano hacia el frente para detenerlo… sorprendiéndolo en gran medida

Y marcando con su mano dijo, _Dos cosas! una no puedes tocarme…dos no seas tan acaramelado… "en público"_ pero eso ultimo solo lo pensó

Percy hizo un puchero característico de el ganando sonrojos notable en las chicas

Bianca no queriendo que los tortolos sigan prosiguió con la lectura

 **Empezaron a parpadear luces rojas y aullar sirenas. Tan solo faltaba Leo con la música de misión imposible y estábamos listos.**

 _Aaahhhhh! rayos donde demonios estaba para hacer esa epica escena_ dijo leo

 **-Un bote salvavidas! – me despertó de mis pensamientos Tyson, aunque mis pies se moviesen de manera automática.**

 **Corrimos, porque mi hermano me obligó, al más cercano que justamente se hallaba a estribor y, cuando logramos quitarle la cubierta, había ya un montón de monstruos y guardias pululando por la cubierta y empujando a los turistas y camareros, que llevaban bebidas tropicales en sus bandejas. Un tipo con armadura griega sacó su espada y arremetió contra nosotros, pero resbaló en un charco de piña colada. Los arqueros lestrigones se reunieron en la cubierta que quedaba por encima de la nuestra y prepararon las flechas en sus enormes arcos.**

 **Ordenándole a Tyson que vaya soltando el bote, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras yo me encargaba de crear una ola de cinco metros de altura que ataque por la proa. Antes de que se percatasen que se les había oscurecido en cielo, ellos estaban bajos litros y litros de agua salada, sin contar que varios de los circuitos eléctricos del yate estaban destruidos por el golpe.**

" _Menudo poder…"_ fue el pensamiento de Zeus y Hades al saber del inmensurable poder de su sobrino y yerno mientras le daban una pequeña mirada…

Poseidón tenía una Sonrisa de Orgullo y Felicidad por todo el poder de su hijo

El por su parte solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona que decía _"eso es un pequeña muestra de lo que hago"_

Las chicas solo mostraban sonrisas de orgullo y adoración….

" _todo ese poder está a mi disposición seré la nueva reina del olimpo"_

" _menudo poder, y es totalmente mío, la Caza será imparable"_

" _Digno poder, para ser mi hombre si! Definitivamente las amazonas forjaremos un gran y glorioso nuevo impero"_

Aunque un poco egoístas esos fueron los pensamientos de tres guerreras que pensaban con arrogancia, sin embargo no lo pensaban por egoísmo sino simple superioridad desmedida de estupidez que con un pequeño regaño de "SU" rey o esposo se les calmaría, ya habrá tiempo para esa charla, claro que cierta guerrera tuvo otro pensamiento más _"los gemelos serán los mejores Semidioses de toda la historia y tendré que hacerle más hermanos"_ con un sonrojo muy notable.

 **Fue bueno que, tanto mi hermano como yo estuviésemos coordinados, porque apenas él soltó el bote salvavidas, yo estaba saltando por el costado del** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **, y mediante el termo que me dio Hermes, liberé un poco de los vientos huracanados que encerraba para ponernos en dirección lo más rápido posible a nuestra propia embarcación.**

 **Tan solo espero que papá nos haya dado algo útil y no tan ostentoso como suele ser.**

 _No sabría que responderte, aunque el mar es inmensurable y tampoco puedes reprimirlo…_ dijo Poseidón con orgullo y burla hacia sus hermanos

 _Cállate_ fue el comentario al unísono de Hades y Zeus

 **Tienes que estar bromeando.**

 _Eso con quien es?_ Pregunto leo

 **Tiene que ser una puta broma.**

 _Perseo tu vocablo…._ dijo la señora Jackson (Sally)

 **Voy en una misión con Tyson de encubierto y el muy inteligente nos da esto.**

 _Cariño tu padre nunca fue inteligente_ dijo Atenea

 _Oye! Paz querida Sobrina recuerda que ahora soy tu suegro_ dijo Poseidón causando un gran sonrojo en tena

 **En serio, es de no creer. Ahora entiendo cuando las chicas se quejaban de mí. Quisiera pedirles disculpas en este instante.**

 _Dioses! dinos que no eres así como el…_ dijo artemisa…Percy solo frotaba su nuca en disculpa

 **Quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero la cara de felicidad de mi hermanito me lo impide. Es como un niño en una juguetería.**

 _Venga siempre fuiste fácil de impresionar, nop!_ Dijo Percy a su hermana

 **Ahora sí se sacó la lotería mi padre. La próxima vez que vea a Tritón o a Anfitrite, les diré que lo obliguen a dormir con Delfín por unos meses.**

 _Por favor no te atrevas a hacer eso…_ dijo poseídon

Sin embargo no se percató de como la sonrisa cara iluminada de cierta diosa era sustituida por una mirada deprimente y decepcionada

 **Cuando le pedí una embarcación, me espera un velero, una lancha…un yate como mucho.**

 _Ok y yo pensando que fue un yate_ dijo atenea

 **Pero noooo…**

 **Nos da esto.**

 **El puto HMS Victory de la marina real británica. Acaso espera que repita la Batalla de Trafalgar? Ni siquiera con toda la manipulación de niebla de mi Hazel podría ocultar semejante barco. Llevo tantos cañones que hasta Ares me pediría permiso para hacer estallar algunos.**

 **Y justo al momento de esa verso apareció ares con una sonrisa de niño en su cara**

 _Somos familia, eres mi queri… mi querid… eres mi yerno y yo tu amado suegro no veo cual es el problema para que no me dejases disparar algunos, por cierto ten tu helado niña…_ dijo mientras le entregaba un helado de chocolate en color azul a Zoe donde lo encontró es un misterio que solo el sabra…

Zoe lo tomo de mala gana, pero al probarlo todo su enojo se fue al garete, _maldición esta delicioso_ fue lo que dijo nadie absolutamente nadie y él daba gracias por eso se dio cuenta del sonrojo en ares

 **Joder, ahora me veré obligado a utilizar tanto el termo con la cara del bastardo, como mi manipulación del agua para tener una velocidad decente y no retrasarnos.**

 _Eres de lo peor_ dijeron Hades y Zeus con burlo a su hermano

 **-Percy? – genial, ahora tengo a una fusión de Nico y Leo súper emocionado.**

 _Heeey!_

 **-Sí Tyson? – por favor que no me pida nada extraño, por favor que no me pida nada extraño…**

 **-Puedo manejarlo? – y dicho eso me dio la mirada de perro apaleado, cosa que intentaba esquivar, ya que, aunque lo hubiese superado, él sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño. Y eso significa tener que darle algunos gustos. Solo algunos, no quiero un niño malcriado corriendo por todos lados.**

 _Eso es un bueno "buen futuro como padre"_ fue el comentario dos diosas anti-hombres

 **-Geez…venga, subamos primero y pongamos a toda vela este armatoste. Solo te voy a pedir que tengas sumo cuidado a la hora de manipular el timón, son bastantes frágiles. De hecho, imagina que son más frágiles que los pegasos. Entendido? –**

 **-Gracias Percy! – oye, no! Espera! No me abraces tan fuerte! Gah! Por favor, duele!**

 _TYSONNN hasta cuando hay que decirte que no hagas eso,_ el grito que desgarro varios oídos fue de Dite que estaba un poco molesta por no aparecer en todo lo va de lectura

Apolo sano las heridas de todos queda de mas decir que las de castellán ya habían sanado hace un tiempo atrás

 **-Ty…son…due…due…le- por favor, me está empezando a arder el pecho.**

 **-Percy! Lo siento! Estás bien? Deja que te lleve a una cama y descansa! – vaya, un poco más y piensa arroparme…**

 **-Tyson. Tyson! TYSON! Oye, estoy bien, tan solo me apretaste un poquito de más. No hace falta que me lleves. Ahora vamos, subamos, preparemos las velas y marchémonos de aquí. Aún tenemos que encontrar a Clar- y también a las demás chicas.**

 _SIIII….._ dijo clarisse emocionada

 **Dicho eso, nos embarcamos, y preparamos las velas. Una vez que todo estaba listo, permití que Tyson vaya a donde el timón y que se preparara pues yo iba a soltar un poco de los vientos huracanados mientras controlaba el agua para que no se formen turbulencias como olas o cualquier otra sorpresa desagradable.**

 **El viento parecía reírse mientras salía del termo, como si se alegrara de liberarse por fin. Oí un clamor furioso en el barco, pero ya nos hallábamos fuera del alcance de sus disparos. El** _ **Princesa**_ _ **Andrómeda**_ **se convirtió enseguida en un barquito de juguete y desapareció.**

 **Luego de que nos deslizáramos a toda velocidad por el agua, le dije a Tyson que vaya a elegir un camarote y que descanse un rato, que el barco se manejaría un rato por el termo que dejé enganchado en la popa con un viento suave. Mientras él se dirigía a lo que fuera a hacer para distraerse, me dediqué a intentar enviarle un mensaje iris a Quirón, pensando en contarle lo que habíamos visto y darle con todos los detalles cuales eran los monstruos que vimos y el sarcófago que tenían.**

 **Arrojé un dracma de oro a la cortina de agua y recé para que Iris me mostrara a Quirón. Apareció, su cara sin problemas, pero no pude evitar escuchar el batifondo que los ponis fiesteros estaban haciendo.**

" _Mis hermanos "_

 **Se lo conté todo: nuestra salida furtiva del campamento, el bastardo sodomizado y el** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **, el ataúd de oro con los restos de mi amadísimo abuelo paterno, el cual es más bueno que Lassie… Pero entre el ruido que había de su lado y el zumbido del viento, tuvimos que hacerlo breve y despedirnos.**

 **Hecho eso, encaminé a lo que sería mi camarote personal, ya que había espacio para meter a ochocientos cincuenta hombres. Tan solo pensaba en una buena ducha y cambiarme de ropa de manera urgente. Aún me quedaba la picazón en los antebrazos debido a la sal. Maldita sensación fantasma.**

 **Finalizado mi aseo personal, algo me hizo ir al armario que tenía la habitación. Lo único que pedía, era que no me apareciese algo desde el interior mientras yo estuviese usando tan solo una toalla para tapar mis partes. No me sorprendería que haya quedado alguna momia de las batallas del siglo XVII. O en el peor de los casos, una Artemisa enojada por no haberle dado su dosis diaria de galletas caseras.**

 _Que! yo que…_ dijo artemisa sonrojada

 **No fue ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Y esta vez, si puedo decir que papá se lució.**

 _AL fin una buena eh…_ le dijeron sus hermanos a Poseidón… este solo les saco la lengua como un niño pequeño…

La diosa que había perdido su sonrisa, ahora mostraba una mirada de determinación decisión a la batalla

 **Hasta Dite estaría emocionada por verme con esa ropa puesta.**

Dite se emocionó por ese comentario, además de ser nombrada en la lectura claro esta

 **De hecho, al solo verme ya gritaría y luego intentaría arrancármelo de sopetón, haciéndome reír por su accionar.**

 _Aaahhh_ gimio y suspiro con añoranza y un rubor carmín subió a las mejillas de Afrodita acelerando su divino corazón

 **Habían unos pantalones blanco de vestir, una camisa blanca cuello alto, un lazo negro, un saco largo azul oscuro, y una gorra blanca con visera negra. Todo con la insignia de la Royal Navy. De alguna forma, luego de ponerme todas las prendas, me asemejaba bastante a papá cuando estaba en su forma de Neptuno. No era que me moleste, pero de seguro que, si desembarcábamos en algún lado, iba a tener que utilizar un poco de niebla para avejentarme.**

 _POSEIDON, te exijo en este mismo momento que cambies a tu forma de Neptuno con ese traje, ya_ …dijeron Dite para sorpresa de todos Hestia también

 _Jajajaja… no puedo hacer eso queridas, hay ciertas chicas que me matarían si lo hiciera_ y la mirada afilada de Demeter las sorprendio

 **Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones.**

 **La primera, ir a buscar a Blackjack y los demás pegasos en el yate de Castellan. Lo cual no me sería difícil. Entro, mato, libero, y vuelo hasta aquí para hacer unos nudos más y hallar a Clar.**

 _Sencillo, fácil tarea de oficio_ …dijo ares

 **O la segunda, ir a pelear innecesariamente contra una hidra, por un par de donuts y luego encontrarme con Clar.**

 _Hidras…las detesto_ … dijeron Zoe y la mayoría de las cazadoras

Clar estaba un poco molesta, por como dijo su encuentro "pelear innecesariamente" y es que salvar a tu esposa no necesario claro que ella nunca aceptaría en voz alta que amaba que la rescatasen….

… **O podría utilizar la confiable opción tres. Voy a buscar los donuts, mato a la hidra rápidamente para que no se las encuentren Arty y las niñas, que siempre le ocasionan problemas debido a que no llevan fuego en los momentos claves, voy al** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **, libero a los pegasos, y vuelvo a tiempo para alimentar a todos y encontrarme con mi Clar.**

 _Opcion muy factible_ dijo Thalía

Las cazadoras estaban entre conmocionadas y molestas

 **Sip, definitivamente la última opción es la mejorcita de todas. Tendré comida, un botín de guerra que me servirá para ayudar a Arty cuando sea secuestrada, a Blackjack y los demás, los cuales podría enviar algunos al Campamento Júpiter junto a Reyna para que los cuide y para que Skippy tenga más compañía que verle la cara a Octavian todos los santos días.**

 _Que yo que_ ….fue el comentario de una Jackson

Otra solo se sonrojo

 **Claro, y también para que tenga algo con que recordarme que volveré a verla.**

Y ahora el sonrojo fue peor….

 **Okay, mejor le dejaré una nota a Tyson en caso de que se despierte y se asuste al no encontrarme.**

 **Bahía de Chesapeake. Me había movido a través del vapor hasta uno de los escondites que Thals tenía de niña. De tan solo pensarlo, no podía evitar imaginarme a Andrómeda escondiéndose de monstruos en lugares como este. Era la viva imagen de su madre, salvo por el pequeño detalle que poseía heterocromía, algo que compartía junto con Ícaro, Hipólita, Zoe y Ethan.**

Y Thalía se desmayó al igual que artemisa Hylla solo se atraganto con un poco de aire, apolo las despertó y prosiguieron con la lectura pero con ellas hiperventilado

 **-Bueno, para tener un local redituable, son bastantes idiotas. Mira que poner una tienda en medio de un pantano. Geez…si sigo viendo todos esos pequeños detalles que dejé pasar la primera vez, me saldrán canas- y suficientes tenía luego de haber sostenido el cielo para liberar a Arty.**

Artemisa se volvió a desmayar pero esta vez fue por preocupación, Hestia casi le da un infarto por esa información Poseidón, bueno esta muy cómodo con su cabeza en la piernas de Deméter mientras se recupera de su sueño de muerte, esta vez no despertaron a nadie pues todos volvieron a sus cabales en un instante, pero Poseidón estaba muy feliz así que ese no se despertó

 **Me moví sin hacer sonido alguno entre los árboles y miré a aquella tienda de dónuts en medio de la maleza.**

 **Unos escaparates muy bien iluminados, una zona de aparcamiento y un estrecho camino que se internaba en el bosque. Pero no había nada más en los alrededores, y tampoco coches en el aparcamiento. El letrero de la marquesina, con unas enormes letras negras, ponía: DÓNUTS MONSTRUO.**

 **Entonces lo oí, caminando lo más tranquilo por los alrededores, escupiendo ácido a cuanto árbol vea, mientras llevaba un babero de plástico con una leyenda: «¡Soy el Monstruo de los Dónuts!»**

Esta vez no hizo falta que alguien dijese que se callasen pues todos estaban expectantes para la batalla a continuación

 **Saqué a Riptide y esperé pacientemente por aquellos infinitos cinco segundos para que todas las cabezas de la hidra miren en dirección opuesta a la mía.**

 **La hidra estaba a menos de un metro. Parecía husmear el terreno y los árboles, tratando de hallar el origen de mi aroma. A lo que presurosamente, me dispongo a desviar un pequeño curso de agua, haciendo que serpentee por el suelo y acercándose por detrás del monstruo escamoso.**

 **Vamos pequeño, necesito que gires todas tus cabezas para así cortarlas y guardarlas para el sacrificio que haré en nombre de mi esposa el año que viene. Vamos, no seas malo, juro que será rápido y no te haré sufrir como el cabronazo de Hércules.**

Ni siquiera con la mención del "cabronazo" los espectadores se impresionaron

 **Al parecer la hidra había escuchado mis pensamientos, pues ineludiblemente, sus cabezas voltearon hacia el frente, permitiéndome así que el agua que estaba manejando salté como una cobra rabiosa y se envuelva en la base de las siete cabezas, haciendo que chillen de la sorpresa y dándome tiempo a correr, subiéndome por su lomo y, liberando a Anaklusmos, cortar de una sola vez todas ellas.**

 _Genial_ fue el comentario triunfante de leo pero al ver la mirada de las Jackson casi se hace en sus pantalones…

 **Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, utilizo la humedad ambiental del pantano para crear unas láminas de agua y ponerlas sobre los cortes recién efectuados, cubriendo cada centímetro de la herida. Una vez hecho empiezo a descender la temperatura.**

 _Y eso_ pensó clarisse

 **Diez grados. Cuatro grados. Menos Siete grados. Menos veintidós grados. Menos Cincuenta y seis grados. Lo suficiente para que el hielo recién hecho queme las heridas cauterizándolas en el acto y matando efectivamente al monstruo en un tiempo de veinte segundos totales. Aún un poco lento para mi estado actual. Tendré las habilidades, pero perdí todo mi estado físico en el viaje de vuelta a este tiempo.**

 _Exacto! tu cuerpo no se adapta todas tus habilidades todavía eres muy joven_ dijo preocupada atenea

 **Podría haber hecho fuego, pero me hubiese demorado el doble, ya que tendría que crear una tormenta con rayos, y que dicho rayo le dé a un madero, encendiéndolo.**

 **Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Si hubiese sido una misión y tuviese gente a mi cargo, podría haber sido fatal para alguien. Y mi propósito principal siempre fue el bienestar de los demás sobre el mío.**

 **Sacudiéndome las motas de polvo dorado, me dispuse a sacar una bolsa que llevaba en un bolsillo interior de mi saco y, luego de encantarla, empecé a meter cada una de las cabezas que pestañeaban a modo de acto reflejo post mortem. Adjunto la bolsa a una más pequeña que había separado previamente con dracmas, y mediante un rezo le pedí a Hermes que las llevara a mi cabina de manera urgente.**

 _Me deberas mucho por ese tipo de mensajería sabes_

 **La próxima vez le pagaré una bebida por este favor.**

 _La deuda será saldada_

 **Perfecto, ahora a buscar esos dichosos donuts. Y viendo que, si me pongo a pelear contra cada puto monstruo que aparezca frente a mí, de seguro me demoraré mucho tiempo, voy a hacerlo rápido. Con unos témpanos helados sobre las cabezas de cada uno de ellos, será más que suficiente. Necesito llegar rápido a buscar a Blackjack y los demás.**

 _No es la gran cosa_ dijo el superman rubio digo Jasón (lo siento superman)

Piper le propino un ligero pellizco y unas cuantas palabras de reproche, ya tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados por el chico solo le hacía falta el momento indicado para decírselo a Peter Pan rayos es Jasón (lo siento Peter), y como si fuera el destino, sucedió lo inevitable Piper con un pequeño antojo pidió un helado también, y sorprendentemente ares lo tenía, fue a tomarlo, pero justo al momento de voltear para regresar a su asiento observo algo que le desgarro el alma, su "novio" con palabras sordas acababa de decir la frase con "A" a Gwen, y todo dio sentido las escapadas, los encuentros fortuitos de entrenamiento, sus sonrojos en las reuniones, todo tenía más sentido ahora, quiso soltar en lágrimas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era mejor que esto pasara, así que sin miramiento alguno le propino un buen bofetón fue a sentarse cerca de su madre, más claro está no en el mismo sillón, y comiéndose su helado con un enojo le sugirió a Bianca que prosiguiera

 **-Debo admitir que valió la pena el ir allí y ganarme estas ocho cajas llenas de donuts- murmuro mientras caminaba tranquilamente a la orilla de la bahía para prepararme a mi siguiente destino.**

 **Muy bien, ahora tan solo debo trazar la dirección en la que se está moviendo el** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **y…qué carajos hacen ellos aquí?**

 _Quienes_ pregunto Hestia

 **Trato de hurgar en mi cerebro alguna plática en donde ellos me contasen de alguna excursión que tuvieron de adolescentes. Y sé que me contaron que una vez fueron a limpiar piedras, a modo de castigo más que nada, que fueron teñidas de petróleo en una bahía. Pero nunca que dijeron que era exactamente esta!**

 _Demonios eso es uno de los peores castig…._ La frase allí quedo porque su mente calibro de quien se trataba

 **Genial! Ahora no sé si correr a donde está ella y besarla. O correr y aparecerme en el Campamento Júpiter para romperle a quijada a Jason por abandonarla a cambio de Gwen.**

 _Cualquiera de los dos estaría muy bien para_ mi dijo con furia Piper

 _Me gustaría verte intentándolo Graceus_ dijo Jasón un poco dolido todavía por el golpe de Piper

 **Me es imposible el no acercarme a ella, aunque sea solo para verla. Con su cabello marrón chocolate, su piel tostada y sus hermosos ojos del mismo color que su madre. Veo que el estar expuesta tanto tiempo al sol, y sin una gorra como Leo lo hace, le está afectando, pues apenas se levantó la vi marearse y empezar a caerse de espaldas. Justo en ese momento, de manera instintiva, solté las bolsas que llevaba y velozmente me posicioné detrás de ella, tomándola cuidadosamente contra mi pecho.**

Clarisse y Artemisa estaban sonrojadas por los celos

 **-Se encuentra bien señorita? – por Caos, Pipes estás hirviendo del golpe de calor.**

 **-Qué? Sí, yo-yo-yo…- genial, la perdí.**

Y al igual que en el libro la nombrada se desmaya, esta se encontraba toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba durante su desmayo, después del golpe que le dio ah Jason les parecía extraño el cambio de humor de cólera a sonrojo

Afrodita solo tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras recostaba a su hija a su lado, mientras que artemisa solo estaba muriendo de los celos

 **Tan solo espero que Leo no entre en modo hermanito sobreprotector, suficiente tuve con Apolo hasta que se enteró que fue su hermanita quien evitó que yo vaya de blanco al casamiento. Y no pudo negarlo, porque es el dios de la verdad.**

Y ahora la desmayada fue artemisa por la información procesada…. Su cara estaba roja cual tomate y de sus orejas salía un poquito de humo

 **-Oye! – para que carajos lo habré pensado…**

 **-Sí? Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo jovencito? – agradezco que la niebla me envejezca unos cinco años al menos. Menudo problema me hubiesen hecho si me veían así vestido, me acusarían de robo. Nuevamente.**

 _Naahh…siempre nos pasas las peores cosas somos semidioses_ dijo leo

 **-Qué haces con Piper?! – calma campeón, nunca le haría daño.**

 _Lo se lo se….pero ya sabes hay que cuidar a los amigos…._ Dijo leo

 **-Tan solo la estoy sosteniendo debido a que se ha mareado por estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol. Profesora, le recomendaría que le brinde una botella de agua y un poco de reposo a la Srta. Piper- comento al ver que el exabrupto de Leo llamó la atención de los demás acompañantes.**

 _Y hasta allí quedo el encanto…._ dijo leo en reproche por el apodo

 **-Por supuesto Sr. …? – okey, tan solo espero que no vayan a buscar en algún registro mi nombre.**

Y justo en ese momento Piper se despertó….

 **-Jackson. Almirante de la Fuerza Naval Perseo Jackson. Estaba de paso, y parece que fue el destino que quiso que estuviese aquí para ayudar a esta hermosa señorita- suave Percy…creo que haberme sentado a escuchar todas esas clases de Hermes dieron sus frutos.**

Y en una algarabía Hermes y los stoll levantaron sus manos al cielo y gritaron _GENIAL_ causando que la fogata alce en gran medida sus llamas

 **-En serio eres un alto mando?! Tan joven?! Debes ser fenomenal! – oye Leo, me estás haciendo sonrojar.**

 _También tengo el poder…aunque espera no se si sentirme alagado u ofendido_

 **-Bueno…según un amigo mío, soy asombroso- con una genuina sonrisa le respondo. Esta vez me aseguraré de enseñarle lenguaje de señas para que pueda comunicarse con Eco. Es la única manera que ella tiene para una charla normal sin verse afectada por su maldición.**

 _Quien es Eco…._

 _Ooh amigo ya la conocerás_ dijo percy a leo

 **Dicho eso, en un rápido movimiento alcé estilo novia a Piper y la llevé a la sombra de un árbol, recostándola en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el saco azul que me quité para que lo utilice de almohada.**

Piper volvió a tener otro desliz y casi se desmaya pero justo donde su cabeza fue a golpear se encontró con un saco azul correctamente doblado de manera que semejara a una almohada

 **-Espero que ahora se sienta mejor Srta. …? – venga, Pipes, dime tu nombre, me encanta oír tu voz suave.**

 **-Piper McLean. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme señor- oye todavía no estoy tan viejo para que me llames de esa manera.**

Con sonrojo en su cara volteo u mirada

 **-Ha sido un placer Piper. Y por favor,** _ **cuida de mi saco hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, mi pequeña flautista. Hasta la vista**_ **\- le dije la última parte en francés, haciendo que sus ojos caleidoscópicos se agranden, para luego ruborizarse al besarla en la frente.**

Y nuevamente se desmayó…claro lo que nadie sabía era que en su desmayo ella estaba viendo la misma escena como si fuera un recuerdo de ella misma siendo cargado besada (en su frente) por Percy Jackson

 **Lo admito, ese encuentro fue inesperado. Pero no quita que fuese una gran bocanada de aire. Pude ver a mi reina de la belleza, y asegurarme que esté bien. Al menos ahora tendrá algo con qué recordarme hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.**

 _Y si que te recordare,_ dijo Piper al despertarse la ruptura con su anterior novio ya estaba quedando en el pasado…

 **Veo que aún no han quitado del piso al cuerpo de Bubu, si tuviese tiempo lo despellejaría y lo enviaría a Arty, pero me tomaría tiempo ahora. Quizás si lo haga con Yogui más adelante, total, tengo que verlo de nuevo para desafiar a Castellan delante de todos. Al menos ahora movieron el sarcófago.**

 **Llevando las bolsas en la mano izquierda y destapando a Riptide con la derecha, empiezo a caminar en dirección a los establos noqueando a cuanto traidor se cruce en mi sendero y matando fugazmente a la mayoría de los monstruos, bañándome de polvo dorado.**

 **-Es un hijo del dios del mar! Ha venido a rescatarnos señor! – ni siquiera he abierto la puerta y ya están gritando, menuda manera de volar mi sigilosa entrada.**

 **-Ya por favor hagan silencio! – les pido una vez que entré al establo precariamente armado.**

 **-Ha vuelto jefe! Pensamos que nos abandonaría! – deja de quejarte Blackjack, sabes que por poco parecemos siameses.**

Tyson fue el dio el toque de gracia, _que no lo eran, y yo viviendo una vida de mentiras_ dijo Tyson de manera burlona, los entrenamientos con Leo, los Stoll y su hermano dieron sus frutos…

 **-Por supuesto que volvería idiota! Y no me llames jefe, mi nombre es Percy! Ahora abriré la puerta y salgamos lo más rápido de este yate en dirección a mi barco- porque si llego a aparecer tarde, Clar me comerá vivo.**

 _Crei que te habías olvidado…_ dijo Clar en desafío

 **-Claro jefe! Súbase a mi espalda y lo llevaré. Ya escucharon muchachos, el jefe nos vino a liberar, larguémonos de aquí!**

 **Había olvidado la sensación de sentir el aire rozando mi cara cada vez que volábamos juntos, ya sea para una batalla o para jugar con mis hijos. Añoraba cada momento luego de que él se sacrificó cuando peleaba contra Tártaro la última vez, dándome tiempo a poder darle el golpe final.**

" _Y es que todos sus seres queridos tuvieron que morir"_ pensó en reproche Hestia mirando la mirada distante de Percy

 **Ahora en definitiva voy a dejar que tenga su propia familia.**

 _Y yo luchar para que tengas la tuya dijeron_ , Arty, Tena, Hestia al unísono

Las demás chicas no hacía falta que lo dijeran ellas ya tenían muy clara esa decisión

 **-Percy? Esos son pegasos? – yep…**

 **-Sip, los saqué del** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **y estarán con nosotros en el barco. Espero que se comporten y se respeten. Y eso va para todos ustedes, entendido? – en serio, nada de peleas o quejas, que no soy niñero de nadie.**

 **-Si Percy/ Jefe/ Señor! – así me gusta.**

 **-Perfecto, ahora creo que es tiempo de prepararnos para la visita tan esperada- les digo, mientras me giro y les indico con la mano la silueta de un acorazado acercándose a velocidad media.**

 **Oímos un ruido extraño: un chuc—chuc—chuc. Admito que nuevamente creí que era mi corazón haciendo ese ruido, dándome la impresión de que estaba por desmayarme o empezara a toser como si no hubiese mañana.**

 **-Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó un pegaso de color beige.**

 **-Motor de vapor- dijo como en la línea anterior Tyson.**

 **\- Un qué? – Blackjack me preguntó esta vez, posicionándose al lado de donde me hallaba sentado.**

 **-Un barco de vapor, Blackjack. Uno que maneja mi novia y su flota- aunque quiero ver la cara que va a poner cuando vea detenidamente al** _ **HMS Victory**_ **.**

 **Me puse de pie, tosiendo un poco por la nube de vapor que genera el nuevo visitante, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme doler, cosa que agradezco.**

 **Navegaba muy hundido en el agua, como un submarino, y la cubierta era de hierro. En el centro había una torreta de forma trapezoidal con troneras a ambos lados para los cañones. Una bandera ondeaba encima: un jabalí salvaje y una lanza en un campo rojo de sangre. La cubierta estaba llena de zombis con uniforme gris.**

 **Era un acorazado. Un barco de la guerra de Secesión. Era el** _ **CSS Birmingham.**_

 **De pie junto al, estaba Clarisse con la armadura griega de combate.**

 **-Percy? – así es querida.**

 **-Es bueno verte bien Clar. Te apetecen algunos donuts? – infantilmente le pregunto mientras alzo una de las cajas, tratando de no reírme ante la cara que tiene al verme.**

 **-Bien Perseo Jackson. Quiero que me expliques, qué es todo esto!? – Okay, ya se enojó.**

 **-Bueno…verás…por dónde quieres que empiece? – por favor, tan solo no me zamarrees amor, tenme paciencia.**

 **-Qué es este barco? –**

 **-El** _ **HMS Victory**_ **, navío que participó en la batalla de Trafalgar-**

 **-Por qué están vestidos así? –**

 **-Nuestro padre dejó esto en los armarios de nuestros camarotes. A mí un juego de almirante, y a Tyson uno de contraalmirante-**

 **-No se te ocurrió pedir un barco más pequeño? –**

 **-Si soy honesto, fue idea de Poseidón. Yo me esperaba como mucho una lancha- aunque viéndolo ahora, no me quedaría bien ir disfrazado de uno de los Miami Vice…**

 **Que ni se crea que me he olvidado de lo que voy a hacerle a papá. Está tan jodido…**

 **-Pasó algo mientras yo no estuve con ustedes? – oye! Lo haces sonar como si me metiese en problemas cada diez pasos.**

De hecho es cada cinco pasos

 **-Eh…puedo pasar a la siguiente pregunta? – por favor? No me obligues a que haga ojos de foquita.**

 **-De dónde salieron todos esos pegasos? – rayos!**

 **-Puedo volver a la anterior? –**

 _Decídete Perseo_ …dijo clar

 **-Respóndeme ahora mismo Perseo Jackson, o no hay más besos y abrazos para ti! – qué!? NOOOOO!**

 _Venga que castigo tan grande mujer…._

 **-Está bien, está bien! Los rescaté del yate del traidor de Castellan…- menuda fuerza de voluntad que tengo con ustedes, me tienen envuelto en sus dedos meñiques…mis pequeñas manipuladoras perversas.**

Todas las chicas mostraron son sonrisas de perversa diversión

 **-QUÉ! Tyson! Lo que dijo es cierto? – ahora si estoy más que muerto.**

 **-S-s-sí señora…- genial, hasta mi hermano está asustado de ella, incluso se ha escudado entre la flota zombi y los pegasos!**

 **-Ya, resumen de lo que pasó allí y no dejes nada afuera- Gulp…por supuesto amor.**

 **-Hermes, yate el** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **, monstruos y mestizos, Castellan, algunos bichos muertos y lastimé severamente al traidor. Volví luego, maté más monstruos, noqueé mestizos, liberé pegasos, volví- súper híper mega resumen. Leo y Hermes estarían orgullosos de mí.**

Los Mencionados sueltan lagrimas de alegría y orgullo mientras estan juntos hombro con hombro cuando lo hicieron es un misterio.

 _crecen tan rápido…_

 **-Y los donuts? – diablos! Sabía que dejé algo de lado!**

 **-Los compré- por favor créeme, o si no te dará un síncope al saber que maté a una hidra.**

 **-Mmh…está bien, vamos a mi acorazado ahora. Tyson puedes quedarte aquí y seguirnos con este barco? – aun no comprendo cómo puedes pasar de maníaca asesina a una mujer dulce de un segundo al otro…grandes misterios del ayer y hoy.**

 **-Sí, Clarisse. Por favor cuida de mi hermano- por qué lo dices como si me fuesen a sacrificar?...**

 **-No te preocupes, a tu hermano lo cuidaré bien. Muy bien-**

 **Despacio, muy despacio me acerco al mástil, listo para aferrarme a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, fui agarrado del cuello de la camisa y arrastrado unos metros antes de ser alzado sobre el hombro de Clar. Transportado como una bolsa de papas.**

 _Muy igual que una cavernícola no…_ dijo atenea con burla a su hermana

 **Detesto ser más pequeño que ella. Bah! No es eso lo que me molesta, de hecho, me encanta que sea más fuerte que yo, ya que le servía cuando caía enfermo, al igual que con Reyna. Pero detesto que no me avisen y lo hagan tan de repente, me da tremendos dolores de cabeza…**

 _Lo tendremos presente_ se dijeron las chicas guerreras con un ligero giño

 **Acabó de terminar un pequeño tour por el barco. Me había vuelto a mostrar el depósito de carbón, las calderas y máquinas, que resoplaban y crujían como si estuvieran a punto de explotar.**

 **Me llevó a cuestas, mientras me decía que estaba muy liviano y debía tener más músculos, a la cabina del piloto, la santabárbara y las torretas de artillería, de las cuales estaba muy orgullosa, al menos hasta que le dije la cantidad de cañones que el** _ **Victory**_ **llevaba.**

 **Empezó a babear.**

 **-Clarisse. Castellan y su séquito de idiotas traidores van también tras el vellocino. Conoce las coordenadas y se dirige al sur-**

 **-Perfecto! Lo volaré por los aires, lo sacaré del mar a cañonazos-**

 **-Detente. Respira. Piensa. Ya te lo enseñé el verano pasado cuando fuimos a buscar el escudo de tu padre. Si te apresuras puede que pases por alto algo. Tómate tu tiempo si llegas a encontrártelo. No solo eres una hija del dios de la guerra, sino que también eres tú misma. Puedes aplicar ambos puntos de vista y sacarles el máximo provecho. Castellan será bueno con la espada, pero es demasiado confiado y efusivo. Tú eres buena con tu lanza, pero también lo eres en otros aspectos ahora. Es tú misión y eso nadie te lo quitará. Hiciste bien en traer compañía, pues te ayudarán. Pero recuerda que nuestro encuentro no era en este momento, y por ello nos tendremos que separar por un rato más. Hasta que llegue mi hora y te salve para que nos salves a todos-**

 **Ya no sé si hablo de ella o de mí mismo en esta línea temporal. Recordándome mi verdadero propósito. Uno que llevo marcado a fuego en mi alma. Debo detenerme a pensar, tengo la ventaja, pero no por ello debo darme por hecho. Tengo que pensar ocho pasos por delante de ellos en cualquier variable que pueda suceder en una batalla. Todo para el resguardo de mi familia.**

 **El sueño llegó en cuanto Clar se quedó dormida en mis brazos, con su mejilla reposándose en mi pecho.**

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo eh ya se me hacia extraño no había tenido lagunas difusas_ dijo atenea

 _ **-La has cagado Jason! – maldito infeliz, tenías todo para ser feliz…**_

 _ **-Y eso que te incumbe a ti Jackson!? Lo que haga con mi vida personal, es eso, personal! – a menos que implique a alguien que le tenga mucha estima.**_

 _ **-Que qué me incumbe? Acaso eres tarado o te entrenas? Pipes es mi amiga, y qué es lo que me encuentro ayer cuando estaba a punto de dormirme? Que estaba llorando porque, según ella tú la abandonaste así como así por Gwen! –**_

 _ **-Y qué? Acaso estás celoso? Acaso no crees que me he dado cuenta que querías a Piper? – qué?...pero cómo?**_

 _ **-No es descartable como piensas Jason. Nadie lo es! Y qué si me gustaba? A qué viene eso? –**_

 _ **-Ahora puede ser tuya. Ella no congeniaba demasiado conmigo. Quizás porque sea griega, o quizás porque solo un romano puede enamorarse de un romano- ahora sí que me hartaste…**_

 _Eso es mentira_ dijo reyna

 _ **Antes de poder darme cuenta, ya estoy encima de él golpeándolo lo más fuerte que puedo en el rostro. Me hartó su comportamiento de niño mimado.**_

 _ **-Óyeme maldito mocoso engreído. Estás actuando de la misma manera que tu querido medio hermano Hércules. Estoy harto de escuchar esa excusa. Me ves a mí utilizándola? No! Fui engañado de la peor manera. Mi defecto fatal me escupió en la cara literalmente. Mi lealtad fue desecha, pero no por eso soy un total cabrón. Me encerré en mi propio mundo. Añorando amor de mujeres que nunca me amarán por diferentes motivos! Crees que por dejar a Piper me convertiré directamente en su pareja? Eres un iluso. No tengo nada que brindarle a alguien tan hermosa como ella- me desahogo, la represa de emociones se rompió por el enojo. Su tontería de niño de parvulario me llevó al límite.**_

Las chicas sin saberlo estaban llorando, saber todos los sentimientos que el chico tenia para mismo era deprimente

 _Tienes mucho que ofrecerme y lo quiero todo_ dijo piper acercándose a percy para hacer el gesto de besar sus labios…

 _ **-A qué te refieres con eso? – lo escucho murmurar mientras intenta zafarse de mi agarre, el cual va siendo cada vez más flojo debido a que mi pecho empieza a arder.**_

 _ **-Me estoy muriendo Jason. Por eso no puedo darles nada a ninguna de ellas. Cada cinco metros estoy escupiendo parte de mis pulmones. Las amo, sí, pero eso no cambio el fatídico hecho que ellas sientan lo mismo por mí. Tampoco puedo amar a solo una y dejar de lado a las demás, porque las lastimaría y ese sería mi final. No puedo verlas tristes, es por eso que cuando vi llorar a Piper me enojé contigo. Y es por eso mismo que haría lo que fuera para que sean felices-**_

 _Y sin mas la pobre fogata estaba de una color verdoso opacado que mostraba el deprimente estado que todos tenían_

 _ **-Qué? Cómo? Desde cuando sabes eso? – lo veo preocuparse ahora viendo como sangre se filtra entre mis dedos mientras me tapo la boca.**_

 _ **-Desde que mi madre murió en esa emboscada. Los síntomas estaban allí desde antes, pero a partir de ese día empezó a afectarme más-**_

 _ **-Hay cura? A lo mejor Will…? O Apolo…? – es en vano. Ya lo corroboré con ella.**_

 _ **-Nada. Deja, es inevitable. Solo vine a dejarte en claro que lo que cometiste fue un error. Pero si esa es tu decisión, allá tú. Tan solo te deseo lo mejor con Gwen. Pero si me llego a enterar que a ella también la lastimaste, no habrá lugar en todo el mundo en el que puedas esconderte de mí ira-**_

 _ **-Y por qué la protegerías a ella también? Acaso es una de las que amas? – me preguntó con un tono borde.**_

 _ **-Los niños del mar somos demasiados sobreprotectores de las niñas de la cosecha. Está en nuestra sangre- desde la antigüedad, quizás sea por la historia entre papá y tía Deméter…**_

 _ **-Oh…lo siento por sospechar- Geez…**_

 _ **-Espero que sea la última vez que me hablas en ese tono Jason, o le pediré ayuda a Leo para que pases el resto de tu vida pegado junto a tu ladrillo y tu abrochadora-**_

 **Me despierto en medio de la noche, agitado, transpirando, tomándome el pecho. Solo para relajarme al oír la respiración acompasada de mi esposa/novia, que me está abrazando como si fuera su oso de peluche, murmurando incoherencias que me sacan una sonrisa.**

 **Me es imposible no pensar en aquél recuerdo que acabo de soñar. Nunca me hubiese esperado que ellas tuviesen su propia agenda personal respecto a mí. Me sorprendieron enormemente cuando fueron a buscarme en lo más profundo de mi depresión. Y eso es algo que atesoró mucho. Eso hizo que las ame hasta el punto en el que estoy ahora. Dando mi vida por ellas.**

Una hermosa sonrisa de alegría se mostró en el rostro de todas las Jackson

 **Depositando un beso en la nariz de Clar, pongo mi frente junto la de ella y cierro los ojos una vez más. Arrojándome al descanso en los brazos de mi niña de la guerra.**

 **Me despertó el ruido de las alarmas, que se habían disparado por todo el barco. Clar, al parecer se levantó unos minutos antes pues aún puedo sentir el calor en la cama, a lo que debe de estar hablando con Ares ahora. Sin contar que estábamos por entrar al Mar de los Monstruos. Lo cual significaba ser tragados por un puto monstruo que parece una licuadora gigante.**

 **Genial.**

 _No dire nada esta vez_ dijo leo tratando de superar la conmoción anterior

 **Me levanté y procedí a arreglarme un poco la ropa antes de pasar al baño y lavarme el rostro para despabilarme. Hecho eso, me dirigí a donde mi esposa estaba platicando con su padre, del cual espero que no diga nada fuera de lugar o lo castro con un khopesh hecho de hielo. Muy lentamente.**

 **Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando los oí. Discutieron por un buen rato, mientras que sigilosamente me acercaba al punto de encuentro y me reposaba en una pared, viéndolos tranquilamente y dándole una mirada de apoyo a Clar, para que no le tenga miedo a Ares y su griterío. No pensaba entrometerme, hasta que él dijo las palabras mágicas de la vez anterior, y este tiempo yo pensaba dejárselo bien en claro.**

 **-Será mejor que cumplas tu palabra. Tú me pediste esta misión, niña. Si dejas que ese crío asqueroso te la arrebate…- hombre de poca fe, mira que no apoyar a tu hija en un momento como este a sabiendas que va a quedar atrapada en un futuro cercano hasta que llegue.**

Todos le lanzaron un mirada de reproche a Ares

 **-Pero el Oráculo dijo…- ni lo intentes querida, si él no estuvo allí para verlo se pondrá en modo terco.**

 **-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que dijera! Tú lo vas a conseguir. Y si no…- o si no qué? Le levantarás la mano? Inténtalo, te reto. Hazlo y te arrancaré el brazo de un solo tirón.**

 **-O si no nada primito. Lo conseguirá y punto. Es su misión. Ella la consiguió no yo ni mi hermano. Ella. Así que baja ese brazo o volverás a casa peor que la vez anterior, y esta vez sí llevaré la grabación que te hice. Mi único trabajo aquí es sacarla de un problema y listo. Eso es todo. Y me importa un carajo que seas su padre, espero nunca más volverte a ver levantándole una mano a una mujer. O si no…-**

 **-O si no qué mocoso? –**

 **Dicho eso, me acerco a paso firme hasta estar al lado de su oído izquierdo y susurro con voz seca:**

 **-Mataré a cada hijo e hija que tengas en toda la vasta tierra, menos a Clarisse. A ella la meteré en el Leteo y se olvidará que es tu hija. Y sin nadie que te recuerde, te desvanecerás en el olvido. Así qué…me entendiste primito? – finalizo con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que mis ojos se tornaban de un verde helado, asegurando mi amenaza.**

 _Eso es genocidio, pero quien te enseño eso…es demasiado peligroso ese conocimiento_ dijo Zeus a percy este solo se encogió de hombros y dijo _Supongo que las clases con tena dieron sus frutos claro está, que no me lo dijo ella lo deduje yo solo…_

 **No es que la lleve a cabo. Pero esa amenaza funcionó de maravillas en la línea temporal pasada, logrando que nunca más tratara mal a una dama, e incluso empezó a hacer caso a tía Hera. Detesto hacer algo así, pero no me deja más remedio que el que aprenda por el método malo.**

 **Gruñó en comprensión. Y vi en sus ojos un atisbo de miedo. Ya le había dejado en claro el año pasado que me importaba mucho Clar, hasta el punto de hacerle frente de igual a igual, sin restricciones. Se giró a donde estaba su hija y murmuró muy por lo bajo un "lo siento hija" y un "cuídate y hazme orgulloso". No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, era un padre sobreprotector en el fondo. Con eso dicho por parte de Ares, procedió a retirarse en una nube roja sangre.**

 **Clarisse caminó hasta estar frente a mí, mientras yo procuré no mirarla. Solo para sentir una calidez en mi mejilla y oír como se iba tranquilamente en dirección a uno de los oficiales zombi.**

 **Tomó los prismáticos de un oficial zombi y escudriñó el horizonte. Estábamos justo frente a los dos seres que cuidan de la entrada al Mar.**

 **-Al fin. Capitán, avante a toda máquina! – no lo creo Clar…a menos que quieras pasar un mal momento.**

 **El motor crujía a medida que aumentábamos la velocidad.**

 **-Demasiada tensión en los pistones. No está preparado para aguas profundas. Detén el acorazado Clarisse, o se deshará ni bien quieras cruzar por una de las dos opciones que hay frente- no me mires así Clar, si Tyson estuviese aquí te lo explicaría con lujos y detalles, agradece que tomé unas clases avanzadas con Leo cuando se ponía en modo "Bob el Constructor".**

 _Demonios hombre! prometo no usar ningún apodo contigo si tu no utilizas ese conmigo…_

 **-Si es así…entonces que puedo hacer? Es el barco que mi padre me dio, y no tengo a nadie que pueda arreglarlo- yo podría, pero no tengo las herramientas a mano, pero en cambio…**

 **-Tyson si puede, él trajo consigo su bolso con los elementos necesarios para esto. Aguarda un instante y lo traeré-**

 **Tras unos minutos, los cuales consistieron**

 **En vaporizarme hasta el** _ **Victory,**_ **encontrar a Tyson, decirle que tenía que ir al** _ **Birmingham**_ **con su bolsa de herramientas y arreglar los pistones antes de entrar al Mar de los Monstruos, cerrar el termo con los vientos huracanados y dejar que el barco se mueva de manera lenta siguiendo el acorazado, y finalmente volver a aparecerme junto a Clar con mi hermano y su bolso.**

 **-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Tyson, ahora ve y ten cuidado por favor- le dije luego de desparramar un poco su pelo y verlo hacer un mohín, para luego ir a su destino.**

 **-Y tú que harás Percy? – planes para ti amor.**

 **-Ayudarte a idear una manera de pasar por la entrada del Mar. Ahora, dime cuál elegirás? – por favor la licuadora gigante, por favor la licuadora gigante como la vez pasada…**

 **-Umh…creo que Caribdis sin lugar a dudas- SI! Ejem…lo siento por el exabrupto…**

 **-Entonces eso me dejaría a mí con Escila…- comento de manera airosa, haciendo que Clar abra sus ojos tratando de demostrar así hasta qué punto mi locura llega.**

 **-Estás loco de remate!? Acaso tienes un deseo irremediable de morir despedazado!? – parece que active su modo sobreprotector, a menos que lo maneje rápido no me dejará ir.**

 **-Sabes que si lo esquivamos volverá a aparecer más tarde, por lo que la solución más fácil es dejar que te encargues de Caribdis con todos los cañones que tiene el** _ **Birmingham**_ **y el** _ **Victory**_ **. Mientras que, con el manejo del agua me encargo de Escila, a quien puedo congelar o algo por el estilo. Claro, dejando de lado que no podemos utilizar el camino que usaron los Argonautas, ya sea por el tamaño del barco de mi padre, o porque tú tienes el irremediable deseo de hacer explotar algo- le explico solo para burlarme de ella al final utilizando sus propias palabras, logrando que se sonroje y masculle entre dientes algo que sonaba como "maldito sabiondo de ojos verdes".**

 **-Un momento…dijiste que dejarías que me encargue de Caribdis usando los cañones de tu barco? – oh, oh…despacio, muy despacio trato de alejarme de ella o me abrazará tan fuerte que hará que Tyson parece una pluma.**

 **-Sí…pero ten en cuenta que el** _ **Victory**_ **tiene ciento cuatro cañones, y no son para jugar con ellos a la batalla naval, entendiste? Vas, matas a Caribdis y sigues adelante para que luego yo pueda salvarte según la momia del campamento dijo- nada de ir haciendo explotar cuanto bicho se mueva en el agua, no señor.**

 **-Sí, sí, sí! Eres genial Percy! Ahora podré destruir a Caribdis a cañonazos! – la verdad no sé si reírme por su manera infantil que tiene para alegrarme el día, o enojarme por no oír la advertencia que le di antes.**

 **Voy a lo seguro entonces…golpeo suavemente su frente con un dedo, llamando inmediatamente su atención.**

 **-Oye! Por qué hiciste eso? – me preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño como si fuese una niña de cuatro años.**

 **-Debido a que no me hiciste caso. Te dije que tienes que pensar antes de actuar. Así que, nada de ir bombardeando a Caribdis apenas la veas. Primero hay que idear un plan y luego ejecutarlo. Cuánto sabes del monstruo? – a sabiendas, creo que lo suficiente, pero para eso estoy aquí.**

 **-Ehhh…Caribdis succiona el agua del mar y luego la escupe. Entonces tan solo debo dispararle con los cañones mientras tenga la boca abierta, no? – bien, pero a la vez mal.**

 **-La información que tienes es correcta pero básica. Caribdis funciona a base de una fuerza centrífuga, es decir, traga todo a su alrededor en forma de remolino, impidiendo que puedas escapar de manera alguna, ya sea por agua o por aire, ya que te succionará igual al crear un vacío. Tampoco es cuestión de dispararle apenas abra la boca. El monstruo tiene un sistema repetitivo de acciones. Abre la boca, succiona todo a su alrededor, cierra la boca, y por último escupe todo. Cuando abre su boca, Caribdis tiene unas glándulas que controlan el proceso de expulsión, y es ahí donde tú y los cañones entran en juego. Si disparas antes, el monstruo traga el proyectil y lo escupirá junto con el agua sin hacerle daño alguno. SI disparas después, rebotará en la piel debido a que vive en las profundidades y su piel se endureció debido a la presión. Deberás dispararle justo cuando esté cerrando su boca luego de haber succionado todo a su alrededor, tendrás que atinarle justo a las glándulas. De modo que explote una vez cerrada la boca del monstruo debido a la cantidad de agua que ha tragado, expandiéndose hasta la muerte-**

Esta vez fue atenea la que casi se desmaya al repasar tan ingenio plan, de hecho le arrebato el libro a bianca solo para comprobar si estaba bien escrito haciendo que Percy hiciera un puchero.

 **Recuerdo que cuando descubrí ese método, Tena no quería creerme, al menos hasta que lo pusimos a prueba y se quedó sin palabras al ver la eficiencia de mi teoría. Fue un lindo día ese.**

 **-Wow…tan solo wow. Ese es realmente un plan brillante Percy- odio cuando intentan aumentar ese ego que tanto odio.**

 **-Ejem…gracias- respondo con leve calor en mi cara mientras desvío la mirada.**

 **-Entonces eso deja que tú te hagas cargo de Escila, no? – exacto.**

 **-Así es, y espero que me hayas entendido con respecto a prestar más atención con respecto a los planes. No quiero que nada malo te suceda, eso me mataría- literalmente, ya te perdí una vez. Eso fue suficiente, no quiero volverme completamente loco.**

 **Pude observar a lo lejos como Clar en el** _ **Victory**_ **y los zombis en el** _ **Birmingham**_ **se aproximaban al monstruo, con los cañones preparados para el inminente ataque. El fragor de Caribdis crecía más y más. Era un horrible rugido líquido, como el váter más gigantesco de la galaxia al tirar de la cadena. Cada vez que Caribdis aspiraba, los barcos eran arrastrados lentamente hacia delante, entre sacudidas y bandazos.**

 _Esto será maravilloso_ dijo ares

 **Y yo?**

 _Si donde estas tu_ pregunto arty

 **Estaba caminando tranquilamente sobre las extensas aguas en dirección a Escila mientras jugueteaba con Anaklusmos en su forma de bolígrafo entre mis dedos, silbando una suave melodía. Seis cabezas eran las que tenía que decapitar. Seis que no se duplicaban luego de ser asesinadas pero que tenían tres juegos de dentaduras y atacaban de manera aleatoria y frenética a todo lo que se le ponga delante.**

 **Veo como se arrastra sigilosamente a mi alrededor. Puedo sentir cada movimiento que realiza debido a la humedad en el aire, cada serpenteo que sus cuellos realizan.**

 **Incluso podía sentir aquella impertinente boca que se había abierto a mi espalda, lista para arrancarme la cabeza. Cosa que no le permití pues había destapado rápidamente el bolígrafo y clavado en el interior apenas me giré ciento ochenta grados.**

 **Una cabeza menos, cinco para finalizar.**

 **Podía oír el grito de Clar y los cañonazos sincronizados hacia las glándulas del Caribdis, era cuestión de tiempo para que muera.**

 **Dos cabezas aparecieron a mis laterales, atacando a velocidad extrema para desgarrar mis brazos. Me moví levemente hacia delante, esquivando milimétricamente el ataque solo para asestarle un mandoble al de la izquierda y perforar con un pico de hielo al de la derecha.**

 **Tres menos, tres para terminar.**

 **Por la sensación errática en los movimientos de Escila, podía deducir que estaba nerviosa. Los argonautas no pasaron por aquí, y el tarado de Hércules la había matado por luego de quedar malherido. Yo llevaba tres cabezas tomadas por la espada de Zoe y no había recibido rasguño alguno.**

 _Porque tu si eres un guerrero no como aquel idiota…_ dijo zoe

 **Las restantes decidieron atacar imprudentemente, cegadas por la rabia y la frustración. Un acto bastante idiota y desesperado por parte de ellas. Tan solo me bastó atacar fluidamente con Riptide y eliminar las cabezas de un solo corte, siguiendo el vaivén de las olas bajo mis pies. Decapitando sin interrupción alguna de manera eficaz a Escila.**

 **Pude escuchar el grito de euforia por parte de Clar y su tripulación, se habían desecho de Caribdis. Y de esa manera, habíamos creado dos pasajes al Mar de los Monstruos. Un paso menos para ella y su misión, y uno menos para mí búsqueda de Reyna e Hylla. Tan solo agradezco que había dejado preparado todo para dibujarme el tatuaje romano en el brazo.**

 **Nico, tu novio me ha salvado de un gran dolor de cabeza con Circe al prestarme esas tintas.**

Y Nico se sonrojo a tope…

 **Apenas puse un pie en el** _ **Victory**_ **fui abordado por un misil de cabellos marrones, chocando su cabeza contra mi pecho ocasionando que siseara de dolor y derribándome al suelo de madera, mientras era besado por toda la cara y cuello incluido. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad por la alegría que tenía dibujada en su cara Clar, y un poco de dolor debido al cabezazo que me dio en el plexo solar, haciendo que sienta el conocido sabor metálico en mi boca.**

De la nada el cuerpo de Percy comenzó a titilar, difuminándose y oscureciéndose todas se sorprendieron y al verle detalladamente lograron divisar que rostros e veía cansado…

Percy se sujetó su cabeza cuando sintió un gran dolor en la misma, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, y su mente difusa, un una mirada lastimera instigo a bianca a que continuara con la lectura

 **Estiro mi mano izquierda hasta su cabeza, dejando que mechones de su pelo pasen entre mis dedos sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, disfrutando del aroma del champú que utiliza. No puedo enojarme con ella por lo que acaba de hacer, ella no sabe de mi desgracia, sin contar de sus repetitivos agradecimientos por haberla dejado estallar los cañones. Al parecer ya tengo una idea en mente para qué regalarle en su cumpleaños.**

El estado de Percy solo empeoraba, Hazel y Bianca al ser las únicas que podían socorrerle fueron en su ayuda

 **Aflojó su abrazo y se levantó, ayudándome a la vez, cosa que no le costó demasiado debido a mi peso. Una vez que estábamos de pie, procedí a tomarla de su mano y aparecernos en el** _ **Birmingham,**_ **solo para ser recibido por los confederados y mi hermanito, quienes nos estaban sonriendo en complicidad, dándome ganas de esconderme en algún rincón y gritar para diversión de mi amor.**

Tratando de bajar su fiebre calmar algo su cuerpo las chicas, no podían en un desespero total estaban y no tenían que hacer…

Pero de la nada el cuerpo de Percy se calma totalmente los dolores cesaron y la fiebre bajo de inmediato…

 **-Bien! Suficiente de las burlas hacia mi persona! Ahora que hay dos entradas al Mar de los Monstruos, es momento de que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a separar Clar. Y no, no me mires como si regresase al Campamento Mestizo, tan solo estaré a horas de diferencia contigo para, así cuando el momento donde estés en problemas llegue podré ir y sacarte para que continúes con tu destino- en serio cariño, es necesario aprender a dejarme terminar mis frases, es bastante agotador estar diciéndote que no pienso abandonarte y perderme diez años como Odiseo.**

Con un estado de más calma, la fogata se encontraba en paz

 **-Pero te cuidarás no es cierto? – oookey…esto ya es vergonzoso, hasta Tyson está riéndose de esta situación.**

El océano tras ellos comenzó a agitarse de nuevo como si cobrara vida propia, pero decidieron dejarle pasar

 **-Si querida, me cuidaré…no soy un niño de cinco años Clar, sé muy bien que debo y que no debo hacer- hermanito, te conviene dejar de reírte o cuando me encuentre a Ella le contaré todas esas cosas de las que te avergüenzas para que se burle de ti.**

 _Oh por dios hermano no te atreverías…_

 _Pruébame_

 **Sí, cuando quiero puedo ser diabólico. El karma es una perra. Sino pregúntale a los traidores.**

 **-Lo sé Percy, pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres tan flacucho y pequeño…respecto a mí al menos- oh! Justo en el corazón, mi gran debilidad, mi estado físico.**

 **Puedo oír que se ríe luego de hacer la pantomima de agarrarme el pecho desgarradoramente mientras me quejaba.**

 **-Vale, vale, lo entendí. Para ganarme tu respeto debo crecer más…- y lo haré para el año entrante. Lo juro!**

 **-Lo que digas enano- más te vale que dejes de llamarme así o le contaré a los Stoll de tu pequeño secreto que tanto te avergüenza. No me tientes querida.**

 _PERSEUS JACKSON no te atreverías, soy tu queridísima esposa…._ Dijo clarisse asustada

 **-Listo, creo que se terminó la hora de burlarse de Percy. Es tiempo de marcharnos y dejar de perder tiempo. Ya me oíste Clar, tú ve por delante y cuando te halles en problemas no te preocupes, iremos tras ti. Por favor, cuídate. Ven Tyson, es momento de seguir nuestra marcha-**

 **Y dicho eso me despedí de ella y, agarrando del hombro a mi hermanito, nos aparecimos de nuevo en el** _ **Victory**_ **listo para seguir en nuestra travesía hasta la Isla de Circe por el pasaje de Escila.**

 _Y aquí termina el capítulo quien sigue…_ dijo Bianca

Pero de la nada el mar rugió en furia como si tratase de amenguar o detener algo, un gran torrente de agua se arremolino en la orilla que daba justo detrás del sillón Jackson a gran distancia claro está, del torrente salió una figura, humanoide y de tamaño considerable su cuerpo era esbelto, llevaba unos tejados desgastados y solo unos vaqueros deslucidos, su camisa estaba hecha jirones, se podía vislumbrar que alguna vez fue una camisa naranja, su musculoso pecho estaba al descubierto mostrando una cicatriz en diagonal de iba desde su pectoral hasta su abdomen sin embargo esta no sangraba, era casi como un rasguño pero se denotaba lo peligroso que fue la herida, en los ojos del chico se notaba el cansancio y la perdida la fatiga sostenía una espada en su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo sangraba pero aun así no daba la impresión de que estuviera inutilizable, el chico se mostraba como si acababa de salir de un intensa batalla, la pelirroja mortal fue la primera en reconocerle y salió dispara a abrazarle, _PERCY_ fue su grito de alegría al correr a los brazos de su amado mata-monstruos, los siguientes cinco segundo fueron los momentos más largos de la historia para todos los lectores, justo en el momento en que los ojos verde azulados de Percy se encontraban con la imagen de Red en línea de visión se oscurecieron por la ira la furia desmedida, justo antes de Red alcanzarlo este, levanto su mano izquierda y tomo el cuerpo de la joven desde el cuello apretando su tráquea impidiéndole respirar las palabras que salieron de boca iban cargadas con odio puro, y furia sin contemplación alguna…

 _ **Como te Atreve a acercarte hacia mí, desgraciada…dijo con todo su odio dirigido**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Comentario del autor original**_

 _ **(Y sí, fue largo…así que me voy disculpando por aquellos que tienen que trabajar en base a mi historia).**_

* * *

 _ **Si se lograron dar cuenta del error del capitulo, por favor o también lo se cuando escribi esa parte me ahogue en mi propio llanto…**_

 _ **Comentario del autor del Leyendo osease yo**_

* * *

 _ **Hitzuen:**_ _ **TE ODIO**_ _ **el capitulo es demasiado largo**_

* * *

 _ **Si un final ruin sin mediaciones pero ya les dije una vez estoy loco…**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Adiós**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	21. Chapter 2x6

_**Hooolaaaaaaaaa TOOOODOOOOOOOSSs!**_

 _ **Buenaaasss…..**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque toda esta versión si es trabajo mío.**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento ese final tan crítico, pero era parte de la sorpresa que tenía preparada me odian por eso, lo se….**_

 _ **Pero prometo no volver a hacer un final así...**_

 _ **Naaaaah mentira si lo hare…**_

* * *

 _ **El Origen de ese Percy…..es…, bueno…lean y descúbranlo…**_

 _ **Si pudieron darse cuenta ya solo faltan dos regalos de todos los adelantos que di en el capítulo 13.2x0 Colapso Nervioso**_

 _ **Si no notaron el error…. no lo diré…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo… no me odien….yo los quiero….**_

* * *

Después de haberse calmado todo el caos sucedido y sanar a Luke de la pérdida de su brazo, aun con las réplicas y peleas de los dos Percy, todo estaba casi listo para la lectura del siguiente capítulo y casi listo porque, bueno, la preparaciones estaban hechas, pero los oyentes estaban más interesados en el Percy que estaba tumbado de manera inconsciente en un sueño, Poseidón no se podía creer que su orbe de poder no le obedeciera, Zeus estaba atónito con la herida en su mejilla que, aunque suene raro pero es cierto estaba tardando mucho en sanar, Nico se sostenía un brazo que estaba dislocado, las cazadoras estaban asustadas por haber visto por primera vez en su vida a un verdadero Bersercker y miraban temerosas al chico inconsciente, Annabeth cabe decir que estaba llena de terror al nivel o quizás más que las cazadoras al haber visto la misma destrucción hecha persona, los demás se sostenían como podían leo estaba terminando de descongelar su propio cuerpo de cintura hacia abajo, atenea y artemisa miraban al chico con admiración y terror no podían creer que un mortal pudiera hacer tantos destrozos en un simple instante, los únicos preocupados por el bienestar y salud del durmiente eran solo Sally, Hestia y Thalía al igual que Tyson y Grover, todos los demás estaban reacios a acercársele ni siquiera las demás chicas Jackson querían acercarse, tenían un poco de miedo, sin embargo cierta diosa no se acercaba, no por el miedo, más bien era por no saber cómo controlarse por tener a un Percy totalmente comible en sus brazos y después de todo lo que hizo su libido subió a niveles inimaginables hasta para ella, y porque todos están heridos si apolo es el dios de la medicina, pues solo ver el estado comatoso en el que quedo su mente después de ese aliento terrible de maldad y terror, estaba un poco fuera de sistema…

 _Lady Caos, podría decirnos por favor que fue lo que paso, porque nos atacó Percy_ , pregunto Thalía un poco desconcertada, ella tenía sus propias sospechas del porque sucedió todo.

Caos se encontraba en el peor de los estados que se podía observar a una Diosa primordial, cansada y agotada, su rostro mostraba una vejes sin igual, su pelo de belleza que tenía antes ahora solo era una mísera masa de cabello sin color ya no se agitaba al compás del viento como antes, y después de las heridas causadas por Percy, su estado empeoro, y ella misma también necesitaba una explicación, la situación no era nada apreciable hasta la pobre Bianca estaba tratando con poco exito restaurar la mano fantasma del Percy fantasmal…

 _Si señora Caos, ya diganos por que el percytodolopuede, nos atacó a nosotros…_ dijo connor…

 _Y porque también ataco a percyfantasma…_ termino travis

Después de decir los nombres para diferenciar a ambos Percy Thalía les dirigió una mirada de odio que casi se ahogan con su propio miedo…

 _Venga… pecas, tú fuiste la única a la que no ataco así que no vengas con esas miradas de muerte ok, todos queremos saber quién rayos es ese percytodolopuede…_ dijo leo que estaba tiritando del frio después de haberse descongelado por completo…

 _Percy es Percy así que deja de estar culpándolo de todo, no viviste el infierno que al que el sobrevivió_ respondió Thalía en represalia….

Leo seguiría discutiendo pero la fuerte voz de PercyFantasma lo callo…

YA CALMENSE LOS DOS…su voz más una orden que otra cosa, pero aun así percyfantasma continuo, _ambos tienen razón no conocen todo lo malo que he vivido y es mejor así, sin embargo eso tampoco explica porque rayos casi mato a todo el mundo aquí, de no ser por la ayuda Caos estaríamos todos muertos, cuando despierte el "percytodolopuede" tendrá que darnos explicaciones…._

Caos mostro una sonrisa de agradecimiento a percy

 _No sé qué es lo que pasa, no quien o de donde es ese Percy, yo también quiero explicaciones, vine corriendo hasta aquí, porque sentí una alteración en la línea temporal pero nunca espere encontrarme con algo así….Se nota que es sumamente poderoso, vencer a todos en la reunión como si nada, es algo de otro nivel_ termino de decir Caos

 _Quiere decir que usted tampoco conoce todos los hechos del libro_ …pregunto desconcertada atenea

 _No niña, yo no los conozco, recuerda que esos sucesos son de una línea de tiempo totalmente nueva, por eso me quedare hasta que despierte así que por favor continúen con la lectura…_

Zoe tomo el libro para aventurarse a leer el siguiente capítulo…

 _Muy bien el capítulo es el siguiente…_ dijo Zoe…

 **Capítulo 16: Crying Lighting**

 **Desperté en mi camarote luego de habernos asentado nuevamente en el** _ **Victory**_ _ **y dirigido a descansar un rato debido a que sentía un leve mareo. Al menos no estaba vomitando sangre o teniendo espasmos.**_

 _Todos vieron al PercyTodoloPuede y no podían imaginárselo vomitando sangre y teniendo espasmos_

 _ **Cerré un rato los ojos antes de levantarme e ir al baño. Cerré los ojos y sentí el vaivén de las mareas, el olor a sal en el aire, los choques del martillo de Tyson contra una planchuela de bronce celestial, y la sensación etérea en la habitación.**_

 _Bien necesito información_ _dijo la primordial…_

 _ **Sigo teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Es que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta, Caos? – en serio, un día te aparecerás y yo estaré a medio vestir.**_

 _Aun somos amigo en la línea temporal por que rayos me atacaste…_

 _ **-Es que acaso no te enseñaron a respetar a tus superiores, Percy? – Agh! Justo en mi dignidad!**_

 _Auch_ _y percfantasmal sintió un pellisco en su brazo por parte de Piper…_

 _ **-Creo que falté a esa clase, y cuando pedí la tarea no la pude entender debido a mi dislexia- además no puedes culparme, con lo jodida que es mi vida, creo que me puedo permitir la desfachatez.**_

 _ **-Siempre con una excusa para todo…es que no piensas en madurar? – oye! Eso ofende.**_

 _ **-Pues yo creo que hay que ser lo suficientemente maduro para saber actuar como un inmaduro- la ley de mi vida. Si pasaste la mayoría de tu infancia bajo el cinturón de tu padrastro en tu espalda, mucha niñez no creo que tengas.**_

 _Tétrico…_ fue el comentario de hades….

 _ **-Un poco retorcida tu filosofía…pero es válida- gracias Caos.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias…-**_

 _ **-Pero eso no significa que sea perfecta- me responde con un toque de burla.**_

 _ **-Auch! Justo aquí me dio ese comentario- le digo, agarrándome el pecho, a lo que ella respondió con un resoplido poco femenino.**_

 _ **-Es que no piensas en levantarte? Sabes que veras a las dos hijas de Bellona muy pronto, y tú estás aquí tirado perdiendo el tiempo- por favor Caos, deja de mangonearme como si fuese un crío.**_

 _Las chicas se entusiasmaron un poco por el comentario_

 _ **-Lo haría, pero necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Y uno de los requisitos principales para eso, es estar desnudo. Y las únicas que me han visto así son mi madre cuando era un niño, y mis esposas. Y pienso seguir así, así que, por favor puedes retirarte unos minutos? – Shu, shu! Vete, que no soy un exhibicionista.**_

 _Perseo debería estrangularte por eso_ _dijo caos…_

 _Percy solo respondió sacando su lengua, para recibir un ligero pellizco otra vez de piper…  
(Si percyFantasmal es tangible ahora)_

 _ **-Vuelvo en diez, apúrate- lo que digas mandona intergaláctica!**_

 _Y una mirada de furia de la diosa primordial solo saco una sonrisa zorruna en los labios de un percy_

 _ **Salgo de la ducha, ya limpio para la tarea que me tocará en las próximas horas. Me apuro en vestirme con una muda nueva de ropa militar, la cual me servirá para sacar a Reyna e Hylla de la isla de Circe. Bendito sean los romanos y sus formas serias a la hora de trabajar. Nada mejor para un romano que ser un alto mando de la Fuerza Naval.**_

 _La vida militar está inspirada en los romanos_ _dijo Atenea con un ligero (grande) tono de odio_

 _ **-Puedes pasar Caos, sé que estás detrás de la puerta esperando para entrar-**_

 _ **-Necesitas ayuda con tus tareas de artes plásticas? Digo, porque parece chistoso viéndote con unos pinceles, puntas y tintas dosificadas con niebla- me dice, indicando con un dedo a los instrumentos que estoy a punto de utilizar en mi brazo.**_

 _JA JA… muy graciosa mandona intergaláctica_

 _ **-Ja, ja…muy graciosa. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia para su Alteza, podría alcanzarme esas puntas? – agradezco a Rachel todas esas horas que pasamos juntos dibujando. Si no fuese por ella, nunca me hubiese enterado que tenía algo de habilidad.**_

 _Rachel a pesar de estar toda asustada sintió un poco de felicidad por saber que ella puede enseñarle algo a su percy_

 _ **-Entonces, cuántas barras piensas ponerte en tu tatuaje? Yo diría que menos de ocho…- estaba pensando lo mismo…**_

 _Eso sería lo justo todavía eres un joven para tener más de esas_ _dijo Frank que todavía se sostenía el cabeza después del gran golpe que le dio el percytodolopuede_

 _ **-A decir verdad, creo que unas seis barras estarían bien. Sabemos que lo romanos comienzan temprano a ser reclutados, lo que me daría un margen de haber comenzado cuando tenía siete años. Sin contar además que utilizaré el nombre de lady Juno para más credibilidad- y a menos que Circe sea suicida, tendrá que obedecerme.**_

 _No es Suicida créeme, y gracias…aunque ahora no se a quien agradecer por utilizar mi nombre_

 _ **-Veo que tienes todo planeado para rescatarlas. Y si, en el peor de los casos, ella quiere rechazar tu pedido…tienes un plan de contingencia? – oh sí que lo tengo…**_

 _Contramedidas a un plan eso siempre es lo primordial_ _dijo la estratega estrella_

 _ **-Hundir la maldita isla. Tan simple y llano como eso- y más le vale que no me discuta Circe, detestaría pelear cuando podría acatar a mi humilde pedido.**_

 _Que simple_ _dijo leo_

 _ **-Conociendo tu temperamento cuando se trata de tu familia, no me sorprendería que mates a todos allí con tal de sacar a esas dos niñas- son mis esposas, y aunque no me conozcan, o me detesten en esta época, arriesgaría mi vida por ellas.**_

 _Demonios hermanita, recuerda darme un buen golpe, si llego despreciarle, por favor…_ _le dijo hylla a su hermana menor_

 _ **No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cómplice por sus palabras. Cuanta verdad tienen arraigadas…tanta, que me afectan de la misma manera que mi enfermedad. Ellas y la cosa en mi pecho son culpables de mi próxima muerte, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Como ya lo dije antes, morir solo es pasajero.**_

 _Esta vez nadie dijo nada o pensó algo todas sus decisiones estaban hechas_

 _ **Termino de dar los últimos detalles a mi pseudo tatuaje en mi brazo y lo dejo reposar un rato. Si tardaba unos minutos más, de seguro tendría un calambre fatal. Seis barras decoran mi antebrazo. Seis, que apenas muestran una tercera parte de lo que poseía originalmente antes de venir aquí.**_

 _ **-Aún no me has dicho la verdadera razón por la cual viniste a verme, Caos- no me molesta su presencia, en realidad es tranquilizadora, pero nunca viene por ninguna razón previa. Por lo general es para saber mi estado de salud, y creo que esta vez no será distinta.**_

 _ **-Venía a ver cómo te hallabas. Sientes fiebre? Mareos? Escupes sangre? – tan preguntona como siempre. Mamá gallina…**_

 _Me preocupo por tu salud_

 _ **-No. Sí. No. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto Caos. Duraré lo que deba durar esta vez- puede que suene tajante, pero es la verdad.**_

 _ **La respuesta que ella me dio, fue una sola bofetada en la cara, no tan fuerte como para derribarme de la silla, pero tampoco suave como una caricia. Solo lo suficiente como para darme un solo mensaje.**_

 _Deja de ser tan pesimistas_ _dijeron todas "TODAS" las chicas Jackson_

 _ **Que deje de pensar de manera tan pesimista.**_

 _ **Y mal que me pese, ella tenía razón. Primero ellas, luego la familia y por último mi salud. Esas son mis prioridades en esta línea temporal.**_

 _Sin tu salud como nos piensas salvar…eh_ _dijo Hestia un poco molesta_

 _PercyFantasmal solo se encogio de hombros en disculpa_

 _ **-Eso dolió, sabes? – le digo en un tono neutro, llevándome una mano a la mejilla adolorida, siseando levemente.**_

 _ **-Lo sé. Y sé también que el mensaje te llegó- sí, llegó, pero la bofetada no era necesaria.**_

 _Eres tan terco que a veces solo despiertas a base de golpes_

 _ **-En fin. Ahora que harás? Te toca supervisar al tuerto? O al cabeza de pájaro? – la verdad es que no envidio para nada su trabajo, mira que estar al tanto de lo que hacen aquellos dos. Como si con tío Zeus no tuviese suficiente.**_

 _Eso es información muy confidencial como para que la estes divulgando a diestra y siniestra_

 _ **-Perseo! Ya te he dicho innumerables veces que te burles así de ellos! – bah! Puras patrañas…**_

 _ **-Acaso dije algo fuera de la realidad? – pregunté inocentemente.**_

 _ **-Geez…olvídalo. Tan solo cuídate mucho Percy. Nos volveremos a ver pronto- me respondió ella, sonriendo disimuladamente por mis palabras, y despidiéndose con un beso en la frente como siempre, para así desaparecer en dirección a su destino.**_

 _ **-Cuídate tú también, Caos-**_

 _ **Acomodé la manga de mi camisa y, me dirigí donde se hallaba el timón para virarlo unos grados en dirección a la Isla de Circe.**_

 _Esa bruja como se atreva a tocarte yo misma la mato…_ _dijo con odio la maga en la reunión Calipso_

 _ **Caminé hasta la proa, me incliné levemente en el borde y disfruté de la brisa chocando contra mi rostro. Despeinándome los mechones que estaban sueltos en la coleta, haciéndome cosquillas. Recuerdo el pelo de ellas produciendo el mismo efecto cuando me abrazaban y besaban. O cuando los niños lo usaban para simular que tenían bigote como su abuelo, sacándonos sonrisas a todos.**_

 _JA-JA si muy gracioso ríanse del abuelo…_ _dijo Poseidón_

 _ **Veo las aguas enturbiarse contra el choque veloz del**_ _ **Victory**_ _ **, provocando ondas circunflejos. Ondas que, por mera casualidad, indicaban en dirección a**_ **Ogygia, ocasionando que abra grande los ojos y, rápidamente me dirija de nuevo a mi camarote y escriba velozmente una carta para mi Calipso.**

 _OOOhh dioses, soy yo, soy yo…_ dijo como si fuese una epifania calipso

 **Invitándola a jugar al "amigo imaginario" conmigo, mediante el envío de correspondencia. Había descubierto que podía manejar las corrientes cuando era joven, y eso ayudó bastante luego de que Hermes cayera.**

 _Ooh Rayos….sabes eso de saber que moriras no es muy bueno…._ dijo Hermes

 **Esta vez prometo mi amor que te liberaré sin hacerte esperar mucho tiempo. Aunque tenga que golpear al terco de mi tío, si intenta engañarme otra vez con dejarte libre.**

 _Tranquilo hombre la liberare…._ dijo Zeus al ver la mirada del PercyFantasmal y porque le tiene ese deje de miedo, saber o mejor dicho ver que sea el único capaz de hacerle frente a todo el inmensurable poder del Percy que esta inconsciente…lo tenia todo sorprendido…

 **Tía Hera estuvo más que feliz la vez anterior cuando le rompí un pómulo tras hacerme creer que ya eras libre y tú aún estabas añorando a que regrese a buscarte.**

 _Ooh.. Prometo no engañarte…._ dijo Zeus, y Hera mostro una sonrisa en su divina cara

 _ **Regreso de nuevo a la proa y arrojo con todas mis fuerzas la carta que va metida en una botella.**_

 _Con un rugir estruendoso el lago detrás de la reunión suelta un pequeño torrente de agua esta vez, todos están preparados para cualquier situación, sin embargo el torrente hace un curvatura extraordinaria y reposa en la manos de la maga donde a sus manos llego la botella que indicaban en el libro…_

 _Oohh el hermoso y verdadero amor y las lindas cartas de los enamorados…._ _dijo Dite con una sonrisa ganando así que calipso le enseñara su lengua en burla_

 _Zoe, se sorprendio un poco al saber la frase siguiente del libro_

 _ **Dite exclamaría algo parecido a "verdadero amor y cartas de enamorados", y la verdad es que no estaría tan equivocada.**_

 _Ooh mi amor pensamos igual….que hermoso…_ _.dijo afrodita mientras besaba a percy otra vez…cabe destacar que el sillón Jackson volvió a funcionar con todas en sus respectivos lugares [(Cap_9)] y los esta ves no había asientos vacios, Zoe estaba a la derecha de artemisa, mientras Reyna y Hylla se encontraban a la Izquierda de Atenea y Piper respectivamente._

 _ **En ella le dejo escrita como me llamo, mis orígenes en esta línea temporal, lo que estoy haciendo, y que no debe temer en responder pues sus respuestas siempre me llegarán, ya que no interfiere con cualquier medio de comunicación supervisado por los dioses.**_

 _Gracias_ _dijo Calipso después de besar a PercyFantasmal_

 _Ooh hermano despertaste…estas bien…_ _pregunto Hermes a su hermano apolo el cual acababa de salir de su desmayo apolactico…_

 _Venga, esto es lo que los mortales llaman miedo?_ _Dijo apolo al ver al percytodolopuede aun inconsciente_ _es lo peor que puede haber… un mortal portando el aliento de los gemelos….y pensar que funcionaria un dios…_ _termino de decir apolo con una sonrisa de temor…._

 _Venga Zoe continua_ _dijo Hermes…_

 _ **Tyson apareció a mi lado luego de unos quince minutos de haber estado observando las aguas. Al parecer, había terminado de realizar lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, y se había bañado pues traía una nueva muda de ropa puesta.**_

Percy le dirigio una mirada de duda para ver que hacia pero Tyson solo se encogio de hombros dando a entender que no sabia nada

 **Navegamos durante horas. Ahora que estábamos en el Mar de los Monstruos, el agua relucía con un verde todavía más brillante, como el ácido de la hidra. El aire era fresco y salado, pero tenía además un raro aroma metálico, como si se aproximara una tormenta eléctrica, o algo aún más peligroso.**

 _Es un mar sin orden… aguas sin control alguno…_ dijo poseidon alicaído después del fiasco que acaba de pasar al no poder controlar las aguas se sentía de lo peor

 **Yo sabía en qué dirección debíamos seguir. Y sabía que nos hallábamos exactamente a ciento trece millas náuticas de nuestro destino, en dirección oeste noroeste.**

 _El Poder del Mar…._ dijo PercyFantasmal con una sonrisa….

 **Sin importar en qué dirección virásemos, el sol siempre me daba en la cara. Cosa que, seguramente Apolo estaba disfrutando.**

 _Venga hombre por quien me tomas…..por supuesto que estaría disfrutándolo…._ dijo el nombrado ya un poco más animado…

 **Ya verá cuando le amenace con contarle a su hermana sobre su pequeño enamoramiento que tiene por una de sus cazadoras.**

 _Que tu QQUE….._ dijo artemisa hecha una furia cargada hacia Apolo….

 _No…por lo hicistes_ …dijo apolo queriendo escapar de la ira de su hermana

 **A tal punto que dejaría de ser un mujeriego y casarse con ella.**

Y Artemisa que y todos quedaron en shock tal información…..

 _E-E-E-Eso es cierto?_ Pregunto artemisa a su esposo…

 _Si…_ fue la respuesta serena y tranquila de percy

 **Como amo saber cosas que no debería en este tiempo, y utilizarlas para sobornar gente.**

 _Chico que te entre lo suficiente_ dijo Hermes con orgullo

 **-Percy? Te encuentras bien? – por qué lo preguntas hermanito?**

 **-Eh…sí, estoy bien Tyson. Acaso tengo algo? – dime por favor que no estoy pálido o sudando de fiebre.**

 **-Tienes la mirada perdida. Miras al horizonte, pero a nada en particular. Pasa algo por tu cabeza? – muchas cosas, tantas que debo tomarme un respiro y reorganizarlas.**

 _Despeja tu mente, no ganas nada tratando de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez_ dijo atenea mientras sostenía de manera reconfortante la mana de PercyFantasmal

 **-En un principio estaba pensando que, dentro de unas horas deberemos llegar a donde está Clar. Pero ahora, sintiendo las aguas y lo que nos rodea, creo que deberemos hacer una parada rápida con una isla y tener que averiguar que hay allí- o sea, mis esposas de sangre latina.**

Hylla y Reina se sonrojaron en gran medida

 **-isla? – preguntó curiosamente, mirándome con su único ojo.**

 **Solo icé un dedo en dirección al horizonte. Viendo como una gaviota aterrizaba plácidamente sobre nuestro navío, con sus patas llenas de ramitas y hojas, lo que llamó inmediatamente la atención de mi hermano. Silbándole suavemente, volví a indicarle el horizonte, donde se veía una línea azul y marrón a lo lejos. Un minuto más tarde se divisaba una isla con una montañita en el centro, con un deslumbrante conjunto de edificios blancos, una playa salpicada de palmeras y un puerto que reunía un surtido de barcos.**

 **-Tyson, quiero que te quedes en el barco y te tomes la mitad del frasco de vitaminas que Hermes nos dio. La otra mitad será para mí. Si tienes alguna duda, es por si nos ofrecen algo de comida. Si no te tomas esas vitaminas terminarás transformado en algún animalejo- y no quiero que mi hermano sea un hámster.**

 _Y yo no quiero que mi esposo sea un ratón, así que más le vale a esa bruja no hechizarte o voy yo misma la convierto en un sapo o algo aun peor_ dijo Calipso… mientras se las arreglaba para abrazar a Percy, después de todo estaba un poco lejos de su esposo, su hermana Rachel estaba a su derecha y le impedía acercársele

 **-Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo? Qué hay en esa isla? – una bruja con mal sentido del humor y, un sentido de feminidad que definitivamente es una burla comparada con mi Arty.**

 _Jump…_ y artemisa mostro un puchero por ser comparada por esa bruja

 **-Esa es la Isla de Circe. Iré solo, ya que si vienes conmigo, lo más seguro es que te ataque ante el primer avistamiento. Y no, no importa que te cubras con niebla, ella sabrá que eres un cíclope. Es por eso que te pido que te quedes mientras voy a investigar, lo único que quiero que hagas, es que tengas preparado el** _ **Victory**_ **para zarpar a donde está Clar- hazlo por mí hermano, necesito recuperarlas. Por favor.**

 **Agradezco la bondad innata de Tyson. Comprendió mi pedido y asintió con la cabeza, mientras nos repartíamos las vitaminas.**

 **-Bienvenido! —dijo una mujer que sostenía un sujetapapeles.**

 _Demonios esa, soy yo…si no recuerdo mal…._ dijo Hylla

 **Hola mi amor. Hola Hylla. Te extrañé.**

Y la Aludida se sonrojo…

 **Todo eso quería decir apenas la vi delante de mí. Con su sonrisa impecable y su cabello recogido, su piel suave y sus hermosos ojos negros.**

 **Me estrechó la mano en cuanto pisamos el muelle, a lo que respondí con voltearla y besarle los nudillos en una reverencia, dándole una sonrisa torcida lo que produjo un rubor en sus mejillas.**

 _Eres un tramposo…eso no se hace_ dijo afrodita mientras tiraba un poco de la cabellera de percy

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita…- vamos mi reina amazona, dime tu nombre. Quiero oírlo salir de tus labios.**

 **-** **Hylla** **Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Es la primera vez que nos visita, señor…? – me encantaría decirte quien soy en realidad, y que eres para mí, pero si lo hago, lo más seguro es que reciba a modo de recompensa una espada en el abdomen mientras Reyna te alienta.**

 _Yo y mi carácter….._ dijo hylla mientras negaba con un sonrisa

 **-Alexander Blofis, señorita Hylla. Y sí, es mi primera vez aquí, pero vengo por un pedido especial- lo siento amor, pero utilizaré mi segundo nombre y el apellido de Paul para despistar a Circe en caso de que quiera investigar luego.**

 _Tu segundo nombre es Alexander?..._ pregunto afrodita…

 _Aja…que tiene de malo…_ pregunto percyfantasmal un poco confundido y desconcertado…

 _Oh no tiene nada de malo…mi amor_ …termino afrodita y tomo el rostro de su esposo en sus manos y le dio un hermoso beso francés, sin embargo, este no fue uno como aquel donde el Percy era aquel niño, este fue muy diferente, tanto que afrodita tuvo una muy alta sobrecarga de emociones en esa lucha de lenguas donde nadie se declaraba ganador, este Percy tenía esa experiencia y ese amor desmedido que profesaba el libro y ella lo amaba sin más, esta de más decir que este beso duro mucho más tiempo que aquel, y las caricias casi matan de emociones a afrodita… al separarse afrodita se llevaba los labios de su amado con un ligero mordisco, haciendo que Percy solo sonría no sentía dolor alguno al contrario le gustaba ese lado atrevido pero en control de ella…se pasó la lengua por sus labios como si estuviera saboreando el más rico mangar de ellos y eso perdió a afrodita y casi se lo come en otro, y casi porque artemisa se inclinó un poco hacia arriba y le planto su mano en el pecho a afrodita deteniendo su carga…toda sonrojado más por los celos y la ira que por otra cosa como la vergüenza… _ya basta ustedes dos_ , alejo a Percy un poco más y lo sentó de brusca manera en su lugar, _podemos compartirte pero tampoco quiere decir que andarás derrochando lujurias a diestra y siniestra en frente de nosotras…_ termino de decir artemisa…afrodita quiso discutir pero la mirada de arty le quito las ganas, solo termino por hacer un puchero, y percy solo levanto sus manos en rendición, decir que todas las chica estaban agradecidas con artemisa seria poco…. _Zoe apresúrate y continua leyendo_ termino de decir arty

 **-Y podría saber cuál es ese pedido especial, señor Blofis? – vamos mi reina, puedes usar mi nombre, no es de mala educación conmigo.**

 _Soy muy educada sabes,…._ dijo Hylla con sonrojo

 **Me arremango la camisa, dejando ver el tridente y las seis barras que decoran mi antebrazo. Haciendo que sus lindos ojos negros se abran de la sorpresa y balbucee incoherencias, logrando que me ría por lo bajo. Al parecer Circe ya les había dicho todo sobre su procedencia y los romanos. De otra forma, hubiese tenido que explicárselo.**

 _ **-Espero que, con eso, haya podido satisfacer su curiosidad, mi hermosa señorita Hylla-**_ **le respondo en su idioma natal, provocando que su cara haga tal mueca de asombro que no pueda controlar mi propia risa al verla.**

Que idioma fue ese…pregunto leo con sorpresa…

 _Es Español, niñato inculto_ dijo Zoe es bien sabido que Zoe es alguien que conoce de muchos idiomas…

 _Ya.. no es su culpa casi nadie conoce ese idioma para este lado del continente…_ dijo percy calmando a su esposa que estaba por darle un ataque,…

 _Me sorprende que puedas hablarlo sabes_ dijo hylla _aunque supongo que nosotras te enseñamos a que sí.._

 _Y quien más podría ser mi profesora si no, más que mis hermosas esposas latinas_

 _ **-Tú, tú puedes hablar español…-**_ **gracias a las clases que me diste con tu hermana, no solo Tena fue la responsable en enseñarme idiomas.**

 _ **-Así es señorita, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, podría indicarme el camino hasta Circe, por favor? –**_ **quiero sacarlas cuanto antes de este lugar.**

 _ **-Eh? Oh, sí!**_ _ **Estoy segura de que C. C. querrá hablar con usted personalmente antes del banquete hawaiano. Por aquí, por favor-**_ **vamos querida, estoy ansioso por ver a mi pretora.**

Reina se sonrojo fuertemente…

 **El lugar era alucinante he de admitir. Allí donde mirases había mármol blanco y agua azul. La ladera de la montaña se iba escalonando en amplias terrazas, con piscinas en cada nivel conectadas entre sí mediante toboganes, cascadas y pasadizos sumergidos que podías cruzar buceando. Había fuentes con surtidores que rociaban el aire de agua y adoptaban formas imposibles, como águilas volando o caballos al galope.**

 **Mientras caminábamos, recordé aquella vez que Hylla me contó cuanto extrañaba aquel guepardo que tenía aquí de mascota.**

 _Aaahh, enserio es algo que extraño, como adoraba a ese animal…._

 **Si lo llego a ver, me lo cargo. Con tal de hacerla feliz…**

 _De verdad harías eso?_ Pregunto cómo una niña Hylla

 **Al subir por una escalera hacia lo que parecía el edificio principal, oí a la bruja cantando. Su voz flotaba perezosamente, entonando una nana. Cantaba en lengua minoica.**

 _Eh de admitirlo esa lengua es hermosa para los cantos…._ dijo calipso con amargura

 **Llegamos a una gran estancia cuya pared frontal era toda de cristal. La pared del fondo estaba cubierta de espejos, de modo que el lugar parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Había una serie de muebles blancos de aspecto muy caro, y sobre una mesa situada en un rincón, una enorme jaula para mascotas.**

 **Circe estaba sentada junto a un telar del tamaño de una pantalla de televisión gigante, tejiendo hilos de colores con las manos con una destreza asombrosa. El tapiz tenía un brillo trémulo, como si fuera en tres dimensiones, y representaba una cascada tan vívidamente que se veía cómo se movía el agua y cómo se desplazaban las nubes por un cielo de tela.**

 _Es idea mía o está pensando mucho en el tapiz…_ dijo connor

 **Un muy bonito telar. Demasiado bonito.**

 _Si está pensando mucho en el tapiz…Aahhh crecen tan rápido…_ dijo travis…fingiendo lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Un momento…**

 **Oh rayos! Otra vez quieren salir a flote esos deseos de hurtar. Pensé que los había saciado en el** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **.**

 _Pues es algo que debes de saciar, no quiero que mi esposo sea un ladrón…._ dijo Hestia

 **Bueno, en fin…que se le hará. Si por alguna razón, cuando salga de este lugar con mis dos esposas, falte ese telar…**

 **-Es un precioso telar- una pena que vaya a desaparecer en un rato.**

 _Podrías ser menos directo…._ dijo Hestia que aunque ella lo negara tenía una sonrisa en cara

 **-Tienes buen gusto, querido. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. Me llamo C. C.- no, en serio? Pensé que eras Medea…mal de mi parte, querida. Muy mal.**

 **-Vayamos al grano Circe. Tú no me quieres aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí- solo estoy de pasada. Si por mí fuese, hundiría esta isla.**

 _Ok entonces también eres parte de ese percy todo lo puede…_ dijo leo

 **Su ceño se frunce, y un pequeño gruñido gutural escapa de su garganta. Intenta acobardarme con su poder, pero solo siento una brisa. Es nada comparada con Gea, o en su defecto mis esposas cuando están cabreadas…**

 _Menuda comparación…._ Dice afrodita y percy sufre la ira de sus esposas pues algunas lo pellizcan en sus brazos mientras otras tiran de su pelo y terminar otras pellizca sus muslos…

- **Quién eres diosecillo!? – vaya, que humor. Si sigues teniendo el entrecejo así, te saldrán arrugas.**

 **-Alexander Blofis, y vengo bajo el pedido de Lady Juno- y espero que lo acates, aunque sea una mentira. Todos sabemos que temes a los Olímpicos.**

 _Jah…. y hace bien en temerle_ dijo Zeus

 **-Pruébalo! – mujer desconfiada…**

 **Repito lo mismo que hice con Hylla, solo para que la reacción de la bruja sea una de palidez y ligero temor.**

 **-Un-un-un hijo de Neptuno…có-có-cómo es posible? – bueno…cuando un hombre y una mujer se enamoran mucho, mucho…**

 **-Por favor Circe, dime que no tendré que explicarte sobre las abejas y las flores…no sé a quién le daría más vergüenza- en serio, espero que no me pida.**

 **-No seas impertinente mocoso. Qué es lo que buscas? – pfff…nada del otro mundo, solo a mis futur…pasad…Agh! A mis esposas!**

 _Asi se queda mejor…._ dijo percy hecho un fiasco cuando pensó también en los tiempos

Sally, Tyson y Grover estaban al cuidado del PercyTodoloPuede que se encontraba desmayado, gracias a la ayuda de Hestia y Thalía se había estabilizado por eso ellas habían ido normalmente a sentarse con su esposo…

 **-Lady Juno solicita la liberación de Hylla Avila Ramírez-Arellano y Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, hijas de Bellona, de carácter urgente- ni un segundo más las dejo estar aquí contigo.**

 **-Oh! En serio? Hylla, querida, ve a llamar a tu hermana por favor? Y tú, querido, adelante, come un poco, es como muestra de mi hospitalidad- si claro…te creería a no ser por esa sonrisa petulante que llevas en tu cara.**

 _CIRCEEE…._ fue el comentario cargado de furia de Calipso…

 **Vi a mi amazona ir a buscar a Reyna mientras distraídamente comía un poco de lo que me ofrecía Circe, asintiendo distraídamente con la cabeza todo lo que ella dijese con tal de satisfacerla. Por mi parte, tan solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos al ver la forma de caminar de mis esposas que venían de regreso, observándome con ojos calculadores. Aquellos ojos que tanto me atraían de ellas. Ojos negros que siempre estaban alerta.**

 **Por un breve instante, menos de un milisegundo, pude ver las siluetas de Salina e Hipólita corriendo detrás de sus madres,** _ **provocándome**_ **una ligera punzada en el pecho, solo para recuperarme rápidamente.**

 _Nuestras hijas hermanita…_ dijo la mayor de las guerreras mientras trataba de abrazar a su hermanita…

 _ **-Supongo que usted debe de ser la señorita Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Es un placer estar frente a una bella dama. Realmente debo decir que parecen gemelas-**_ **le digo en español, haciendo una reverencia y besando el dorso de su mano.**

 _ **-No me llames así-**_ **lo sé amor, pero debes acostumbrarte. No puedes huir para siempre.**

 _ **-Cómo? Por tu apellido completo? Huir de tu pasado no hará que las cosas mejoren. Caminará a tu lado por el resto de tu vida, como una sombra. Es lo que te constituye. Es tu base. El pasado es un recuerdo. El futuro un misterio. El hoy es un regalo, es por eso que se lo llama presente-**_ **lo siento si fui duro contigo, pero debes avanzar.**

Y como si fuera magia todos los miedos de Reina se fueron de su cabeza, con una brisa cautivadora que llego a su rostro… _mi Lady podría darme un espacio por favor_ dijo Reina al oído de Atenea, esta con una sonrisa solo le respondió _nada de "mi lady" somos hermanas también…_ dijo atenea de vuelta en el oído de reina con gran sonrojo en su cara, se movió y Reina sorprendió a Percy dándole un Casto beso en sus labios

 **Unos aplausos resuenan en el salón. Todos volteamos, solo para ver a la bruja chocar sus manos sistemáticamente, con una falsa sonrisa en su cara.**

 **-Sabias palabras, querido. Nunca me las hubiese esperado de alguien tan joven como tú- todos usamos máscaras Circe…**

 **-Las apariencias engañan Circe. Tal y como lo hacen esos cobayos. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia señoritas Hylla y Reyna, a la cual estoy seguro que su hermana mayor la puso al tanto, podrían ir a buscar sus pertenencias para llevarlas a su destino? - es agradable ver la cara de estupefacción de la hechicera, solo para verla transformarse en una de total furia.**

 **-Vaya, vaya…no crees qué estás un poco apurado querido? Ahora no te preocupes, Alexander. El dolor pasará- en serio se cree que la he escuchado todo ese tiempo que estaba perdido en mi cabeza?**

 **-Dolor? Oh…debes pensar que aquella comida adulterada me transformaría en un animalejo, o me equivoco? – gozo era lo único que podía sentir esta vez. La vez anterior, por culpa de la prostituta de Chase fui convertido en un cobayo. Y a raíz de ello, tanto Reyna como Hylla me odiaban por algo que yo no tuve la culpa.**

 _Bueno teníamos nuestras demandas…_ dijo Hylla un poco dolida por haber odiado a su amado esposo

 **-Cómo es posible? Te vi comer todo! – ingenua…**

 **-Odiseo, esa va a ser mi única respuesta. Ahora, queridas, vayan a armar sus maletas. Y si tienen alguna cosa favorita aquí, por favor llévenlas con ustedes. Ya sean bienes materiales o mascotas, hay lugar en mi barco. Ahora, vayan! – mientras que yo doblo distraídamente esta hermosa tela que tomé sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Gracias Hermes por tus clases!**

 _Jajajajaajajaja eso es arrogancia en su estado más puro…..y de nada siempre te daré clases_ querido sobrino

 **-Crees que puedes venir aquí y mandar a mis empleadas!? Muchacho insolente! Te enfrent…! – me estoy cansando de esto,** _ **mein freund**_ **.**

 **A mitad de su discurso, estoy delante de ella con Anaklusmos destapada y depositada bajo su barbilla, emitiendo un brillo peligroso. Una sola mirada de mi parte hacia las chicas las hace correr para buscar sus pertenencias, dejándome a solas con la bruja.**

 _Porque rayos estoy temblando_ …pregunto Hylla que se hallaba temblando presa del miedo…pues es eso lo que sintieron cuando la brisa de calma las golpeo nuevamente

 **-Eres patética Circe. Ni siquiera le llegas a los talones a Medea o a Calipso, y tienes la valentía de desobedecer una orden directa de Lady Juno? La verdad es que no sé si eres muy audaz o muy estúpida- Cali era cien veces mejor que tú o Medea, siendo honesto, pones en vergüenza a la gente que puede usar magia.**

 _Si!, me pones en vergüenza…_ dijeron Hazel y Calipso…

 **-Soy una diosa, semidiós. Respétame o te destruiré en un parpadeo- me gustaría ver que lo intentes.**

 _Anda inténtalo, quiero ver que te atrevas…_ dijo con odio Hestia, Atenea y Artemisa

 **-Parece que te has olvidado que tengo mi espada bajo tu barbilla, pequeña diosa. Y si eso no fuese suficiente, parece que has olvidado quien es mi padre y en donde estamos parados. Así que no me vengas con amenazas vacías o me aseguraré que esos pequeños cobayos jueguen todo el tiempo que quieran contigo. Déjame ir con las chicas y no volverás a verme la cara en tu vida. Pero si no lo permites, juro que recordarás mi rostro por el resto de tu patética y burda existencia- no pongas a prueba mi paciencia cuando se trata de ellas, brujita.**

Y las Diosas guerreras solo mofaron con orgullo respeto hacia su esposo….

 **Silencio fue lo que inundó la sala. Su respiración errática tras mi amenaza, contrastaba con el pacífico subir y bajar de mi pecho, sintiendo ligeras punzadas que amenazan en convertirse en espasmos y me muevo tan frenéticamente como recién.**

 **Pasos resuenan desde un pasillo adyacente, prediciendo la aparición de mis bellezas latinas. Al verlas correr con sus petates y un guepardo siguiendo a Hylla, hace que sonría suavemente, lo que provoca un sonrojo en las mejillas de Reyna a pesar de tener su ceño fruncido.**

 _Eso si que es difícil,_ dijo clarisse con una sonrisa juguetona…y para sorpresa, reina solo le saco su lengua como si fueran amigas de toda la vida….quizas por ser ambas hijas de la guerra era lo que pasaba

 **-Están listas? – vamos amor, deja de mirarme de esa manera. Si tan solo supieses que adoro besarte cuando frunces el ceño…**

 _Ahora entiendo porque lo haces tramposa…_ dijo afrodita con burla esta vez reina solo se sonrojo

El ambiente y trato entre ellas era jovial y tranquilo, todas se aceptaban las unas a otras como esposas de Perseo Alexander Jackson

 **Tras recibir un asentimiento de parte del dúo, retiré lentamente la amenaza a Circe y empecé a retroceder marcha atrás hasta donde las chicas me esperaban. Sin despegar mirada alguna de los músculos de la bruja, tomando precaución por si las llegaba a atacar por abandonarla, me posicioné delante de ellas y les di una señal para que vayan directamente al** _ **Victory**_ **.**

 **-Lo ves? No era tan difícil el hacer caso al primer aviso, pero no. Tu arrogancia salió a flote, me amenazaste y querías evitar que cumpla mi propósito. Tienes suerte que no hunda tu isla Circe. Mucha, mucha suerte. Pero eso no significa que te deje sin castigo alguno. Adiós Circe, y ten cuidado de Barbanegra- le dije, solo para ver como su cabeza giraba a donde estaban los cobayos, viendo que estaban fuera de sus jaulas y comiendo las vitaminas de Hermes.**

 _Ese es mi chico…._ dijo Calipso en una algarabía

 **Quiso gritarme, quiso correr a donde estaba, quiso rogarme. Quiso muchas cosas. Y yo la habría ayudado complacientemente si no hubieses actuado como una perra. Ni siquiera Arty en su peor día actuaba igual.**

 _Auch_ y esta vez fue un mordisco lo que recibió su pierna derecha…

 **Caminé tranquilamente a la salida, oyendo la cacofonía de gritos de pelea entre Circe y los piratas. No dejé que las demás empleadas se involucrasen, ya que sentí sus presencias en otras habitaciones, las cuales bloquee con hielo, para que no sean heridas. El hielo duraría hasta que los piratas se marchen o estén muertos. Hasta entonces estarán a salvos.**

 _Muy amable de tu parte…._ dijo Calipso…

 **Las vi mirar atentamente todo el barco. Anonadadas, y con unas sonrisas en sus caras que me ponían muy feliz. Los pegasos se acercaban a ellas y las empujaban con sus hocicos, provocando risas de ambas partes.**

 **Tyson caminó hasta mi lado, con una mirada que me preguntaba quiénes eran ellas. Al parecer, aún no lo habían visto entre tanto asombro. Me tomé mi tiempo para explicarle a mi hermano la versión resumida de lo que sucedió en el spa. Así como también tuve que explicarle de mi doble nacionalidad y mi falso tatuaje, a lo que le pedí que no le cuente de esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a nuestro padre. O lo tendríamos que ir a visitar a la enfermería de Apolo debido al infarto que le dará.**

 _No hace falta ya te quiero seas romano o griego igual eres mi hijo…._

 **Las chicas volvían, Hylla sonreía levemente, sosteniendo una pluma negra de Blackjack al igual que Reyna. Hace años aprendí que el pegaso negro solo regalaba plumas de sus alas a aquellas personas que realmente eran muy queridas para mí. Al parecer, inconscientemente, él logro deducir cuan importantes son ellas.**

 _Amo a ese caballo_ dijo Thalía

 **-Veo que es la primera vez que están frente a un pegaso. Les ha agradado mis bellas damas? – creo que el simple hecho de ver sus labios arqueados para arriba es toda la respuesta que necesito recibir.**

 **-Son muy bonitos…pero tenemos una duda, por qué hay un cíclope a tu lado? Y por qué tu espada no es dorada como se supone que Circe nos contó? – okey…ya volvió el ceño fruncido a la cara de Reyna. Y ahora también lo tiene Hylla!**

 **Mi pretora, eres una mala influencia para tu hermana…**

 _Yo lo oiste nop, eres una mala influencia para mi que soy tan traquila y linda_ dijo Hylla con fingida suficiencia…y en momento de silencio todas las chicas Jackson estallaron en risas…hasta Hylla sonreía alegremente…

 **-Bueno, como verán, él es mi hermano Tyson y estamos emparentados por parte de mi padre. En cuanto al por qué mi espada no es de Oro Imperial es porque está confeccionada con elementos del panteón griego. Se le llama Bronce Celestial. Y antes de que pregunten sobre los griegos, si existen, pero no está en mi derecho decirles donde se ubican a menos que quieran otra Guerra Civil. Y sí, tengo doble "nacionalidad", es decir, soy tanto griego como romano- pude ver como sus caras pasaban del asombro, incredulidad, dolor, tristeza y de nuevo al asombro. Casi me dan un dolor de cabeza.**

 **-Si dices que eres mitad griego, pero le dijiste a Circe que eras romano…cómo fue que no se dio cuenta cuando la amenazaste? – bueno, eso es fácil de explicar…**

 **-Sí! Y cómo podemos estar seguras que tu eres quien dice ser? – genial, ahora se puso en modo desconfiada Reyna…**

 _Demonios ahora soy yo con mi carácter…_ dijo reina mientras negaba

 **-Está bien, creo que debo presentarme debidamente. Mi nombre es Perseo Jackson, pero pueden llamarme Percy. Alexander es mi segundo nombre, y Blofis el de un amigo de mi madre. Necesitaba un salvoconducto a la hora de estar frente a Circe, de manera que, si quisiera buscarme, nunca lograría hallarme. Así que lo siento por haberles dado un nombre por el cual, muy raramente soy solicitado- no se vayan, por favor, necesitaba sacarlas de allí. Entiendan por qué lo hice, tan solo entiendan.**

 **Oí un murmuro de Tyson diciendo que iba a buscar algo para que comamos luego de levar anclas y marcharnos. A decir verdad, escuché la mitad de lo que me dijo, tan solo tenía la mirada fija en mis dos amadas, esperando saber cuál era la reacción de ellas. No había sido honesto de entrada, pero era por un buen motivo. No quiero que me odien por ello, no quiero oír esas palabras saliendo de sus bocas.**

 **Estábamos los tres a solas en la popa, los pegasos se habían retirado a volar alrededor del navío. Oía las olas lejanas, el soplido de los vientos del termo. Pero no separé mi vista de sus ojos. Sentía que hacía calor, el pecho me ardía por alguna razón que no presto atención. Solo las veo a ellas y sus reacciones a mis palabras. No sé en qué momento la vista se me empieza a nublar y todo se mueve como si estuviese borracho. Ando a tientas, buscando algo en que afirmarme mientras caigo sobre una rodilla, solo para ser sostenido por dos pares de brazos finos y delicados, pero a la vez fuertes.**

 **-Estás bien? Estás caliente…- escucho la voz preocupada de Reyna en mi oreja derecha, a lo que no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante mis siguientes palabras.**

 **-Y eso que aún no me has visto sin camisa- soy un idiota, pero esas respuestas salen de manera automática.**

Y reina estaba cual tomate, sus palabras fueron mal entendidas…

 **-Se refería a que tienes fiebre…idiota caliente- oye! Escuché ese murmuro que dijiste al último Hylla.**

 _Jaja…_ sonrio hylla

 **-Lo sé, lo sé, y no es fiebre…tan solo tengo un poco de insolación, no es nada por lo que deban de preocuparse. Lo ven? Ahora estoy de pie y fresco, como una lechuga! – o un alga, como dirían ustedes.**

 _Aahhh menudas comparaciones_ …dijo percy con dolor…

 **-Geez…lo que digas. Ahora, nos puedes explicar la razón de por qué Circe nunca se percató de tu espada? – sabes, si Apolo o Hermes estuviesen aquí, no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de hacer un chiste sucio. Deben de agradecer que tengo, en algún lugar muy lejano y escondido de mi ser, un poco de decencia. O ya habría muerto incontables veces a manos de ustedes.**

 _Gracias por esa decencia señora Sally, por que quien si no usted la que enseñaría a este engendro esa ápice de decencia_ dijeron Hazel y Bianca...

Sally solo sonrio mientras estaba al lado del otro percy… _nada de señora querida llamame Sally o Suegra también sirve…._ termino de decir la madre Jackson logrando sonrisas junto a sonrojos…

 **-Debido a que tenía miedo. Miedo a tener su cuello cortado de lado a lado. El miedo funciona de maravillas si uno sabe cómo emplearlo. Ofusca los sentidos de una persona, privándolo de su entorno. Pero, también puede agudizarlos, dándoles un golpe de adrenalina a su cuerpo. Era cuestión de saber cuál iba a ser su prioridad. Si ustedes o ella- y eso demostró cuan egoísta puede ser.**

 **-Puedes…puedes enseñarnos eso? – por supuesto querida, de esa manera podrán convertirse en lo que están destinadas a ser. Reinas de sus propios territorios.**

 _Una reina de Roma y una Reina de las Amazonas…._ dijo PercyFantasmal...

 **-Eh? A qué? Ser calientes? – amo ver sus caras de incredulidad cuando suelto chistes así para cambiar sus caras y animar el ambiente.**

 _Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso_ …dijeron las dos latinas con unas sonrisa…

 **Por un momento pensé que me golpearían en la cabeza como solían hacerlo, pero lo que hicieron ahora me sorprendió hasta la médula. Se estaban riendo, de manera cristalina, pura, calentado mi interior al verlas felices una vez más. Siluetas de Hipólita y Salina sobre sus regazos aparecen frente a mí, haciendo que mi agarre en el borde del barco sea mayor. Recordando cuanto la perra de Chase me quitó.**

Y todas lanzaron miradas de reproche a Chase… _"tendría que haber dejado que percytodolopuede te matara como iba hacerlo"_ fue el pensamiento de Caos

 **-Vale, vale…les enseñaré a defenderse…no, les enseñaré de conquistar sus batallas. Y comenzaremos ahora- vivirán. Vivirán, aunque yo ya no esté con ustedes en algún momento.**

 _Nosotras nos encargaremos de que estés con nosotras_ dijeron las chicas…

 **-Pero no tenemos armas Perseo…- Percy, pero eso no viene al caso, pueden llamarme como quieran. Y con respecto a las armas…**

 _Prissi.._.dijo clarisse en burla

Percy casi sufre un mini-infarto

 _Tiempo atrás, me sorprendería como conseguirías las armas, pero sabiendo lo que percytodolopuede hizo, es de suponer que tú puedes hacerlo…._ dijo atenea

 **Estiro mis manos y con un sutil movimiento, transformo la humedad del aire en dos espadas de estilo romano. Hechas de un color azulado cristalino, el hielo eterno no les quemará por mi pedido. No se derretirán ni necesitarán afilarse. Las acompañaran hasta que llegue mi fin, de la misma manera que funciona el regalo que le hice a Hazel en año pasado.**

 _Entonces ese regalo será eterno porque tu fin nunca llegara…_ dijo Hazel…

 **Hasta mi último suspiro yo estaré con ellas.**

 **-Tengan, son de ustedes. Son especiales, cuídenlas…ahora, por favor, vengan a atacarme a matar- les digo, abriendo los brazos de par en par.**

 _Pensaría que estás loco al estar sin armas, pero tus habilidades ya las vi y de admitir que con armas o sin ellas no creo poder hacerte frente…aun_ dijo hylla...

 **-Estás loco! Ni siquiera tienes un arma! – eso no me es inconveniente.**

 _Ooh que inocencia eh…_ dijo hylla

 **-Ataquen o lo haré yo…YA! – deben aprender, rápido y de manera eficiente.**

 **La duda en los ojos negros hicieron acto de presencia. Quería correr a animarlas, a hacerlas sonreír. Pero no siempre puedo mimarlas. Es por eso que tomo la decisión de ser yo quien comience a atacar con solo mis manos. Para demostrar que, aun así, alguien puede defenderse y hasta ganar.**

 _Si eres tu no lo dudo…_ dijo leo…

De la nada la fogata cobro vida propia formo tres siluetas dos armadas y una sin ellas estas no se movían estaban estoicas y tranquilas, Hestia estaba sorprendida por eso ella ya no tenía el control de la fogata, y Caos estaba hecha un nervio pues no quería aceptar que eso pudo pasar, pero atenea fue quien se levantó y dio una razón creíble…

 _Quizás sea por el estar de los dos Percy en el mismo lugar, ese Percy no debería estar aquí…_ dijo atenea señalando al percytodolopuede, _sin embargo no conocemos un manera segura de sacarlo de esta línea, de hecho ni siquiera sabemos cómo llego a esta línea de tiempo y realidad verdad Lady Caos…_

La nombrada estaba atónita a la deducción de la diosa ella había sacado su propia conclusión hace un momento _tienes toda la razón, Zoe por favor continua necesitamos saber que harán esas figuras…_

 **Me moví fluidamente bajo la guardia improvisada de Reyna, y antes de que se diese cuenta para reaccionar, golpee su estómago con la palma de mi mano, logrando que caiga de rodillas al suelo de madera, pero aún sin soltar la espada.**

De la nada Reina sintió el golpe en su estómago encorvándola por la falta de aire y el dolor… las figuras recrearon la misma acción descrita por la lectora

 **Hylla emitió un chillido de sorpresa y empuño la espada con más fuerza, corriendo a mi dirección, dando un corte descendente con el arma, tratando de herirme sorpresivamente.**

Las figuras de llamas se movían como si de una película narrada se tratase

 **Solo para que su cara se vuelva una de incredulidad cuando, tan solo di un paso al costado, viendo como su espadazo erraba por completo su misión de lastimarme. Vi los ojos de Hylla y obtuve un destello de miedo, cosa que aproveché y puse un pie detrás de ella y la empujé suavemente contra el piso.**

Hylla sintió que su rostro era golpeado fuertemente contra el piso… y sacudiendo su cabeza para orientarse nuevamente mostro una sonrisa retadora…

 **-Dos golpes fue todo lo que necesité para dejarlas en el suelo. Dos golpes que podrían haber sido mortales si hubiese tenido un arma. Tan solo lo diré una vez más. Ataquen a matar- levántense por favor. Levántense y borren de mi mente aquella aterradora última imagen que tengo de ustedes. Levántense.**

Las imágenes de llamas se levantaron como si no hubieran recibido nada de golpes…

 **Las miradas cambiaron luego de que se parasen. Enfocándose en su nuevo objetivo. Vi como intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Sabía perfectamente lo que iban a hacer, tantos años practicando con ellas y todo lo que necesitaban era que alguien encendiese aquella mecha que las convertían en verdaderas hijas de Bellona.**

 _La Guerra, las batallas, la defensa y la astucia de batalla recorre sus venas…_ dijo atenea las tres chicas de la guerra como si estuviese hablando con sus propias hijas

 **Empezaron a sincronizar sus ataques, de tal manera que me veía obligado a estar atento a los minúsculos movimientos que sus músculos producían, advirtiéndome de esa manera la trayectoria de los ataques. Continuaron sin poder golpearme, pero avanzaron muchísimo más rápido cuando las obligaba a retroceder debido a que me inmiscuía en sus guardias, golpeando puntos en nervios sensibles, hasta que caían agotadas al suelo y se recuperaban. Para volver a atacarme.**

El cansancio apareció en los rostros de las dos latinas y las figuras se disiparon y volvieron a mostrar la fogata que siempre fue…

El rostro de las chicas estaba perlado en sudor, Reina y Hylla tenían sonrisas de agradecimiento en su rostro, sin embargo con Hylla su sonrisa cambio a una traviesa mientras se acercaba a Percy y plantaba un gran beso en sus labios…

 _Ohhh asi se hace, se toma la guerra desde el frente estoy muy, orgullosa de ti…_ dijo una voz desconocida para muchos y conocida para otros, atenea al reconocer la voz, su ira comenzó a formarse

De los restos de la casa grande salio una hermosa mujer de rostro fiero y guerrero, mirada atrevida y furiosa, su cuerpo era esbelto como si fuese una hermosa modelo pero a la vez una atleta de campeonato su pelo estaba suelto en rulos hasta su cintura, unos ojos marrones hermosos que asemejaban el color de un chocolate su piel era tersa cual princesa persa, muchos la conocían otros solo su nombre sabían…

 _Supongo que aquí es donde debo estar no es así Lady Caos…._ pregunto la recién llegada….

 _Si aunque llegas demasiado tarde….Bellona…_ dijo Caos….

 _Que hace ella aquí_ …dijo atenea con furia estaba por levantarse pero Percy se lo impidió

 _Te guste o no grieguita vengo a presenciar y escuchar las travesías de MI yerno de mis hijas, así que será mejor que te calmes…_ dijo Bellona con burla…

Atenea se iba a levantar nuevamente, esta vez para asesinar cual leona a Bellona, pero no fueron las manos o la voz de Percy la que se lo impidió esta vez, si fue Percy quien lo impidió pero no fue cuerpo, simplemente el aura de poder que desprendió fue suficiente para hacer que todo la reunión dirigiera su mirada hacia el sorprendidos, solo para encontrarle con una mirada de furia en su rostro… apolo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, el pobre todavía estaba en shock por lo sucedido hace poco… las Cazadoras sintieron temor en su cuerpo, Rachel que estaba pronto a pasar esa pesadilla volvió a revivirla, Bellona sintió un sudor escurrir por su espalda, y dirigió su mirada al centro del gran sillón y lo vio, el chico aunque joven poseía un aura de poder igual o quizás mayor que la de Júpiter e incluso su propio padre Neptuno, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para que sus sentidos se reactivaran y procesaran que estaba frente a alguien que era capaz de hacerle frente al mismísimo caos…y de la nada una segunda aura se desprendió, sin embargo esta no llevaba calma o simpleza de respeto esta era un aura siniestra cargada de instintos asesinos e iban todos dirigidos a Bellona, está por su parte sintió un escalofrió que entumeció todo su cuerpo, muchas cazadoras se desmayaron pues no pudieron soportar esa opresión en su pecho, las chicas Jackson sudaban frio desde sus lugares, todos dirigieron la mirada al causante del aura asesina y era Percytodolopuede que aun dormido, al parecer supo que estaban despreciando a una de sus esposas… Caos se levantó rápido y aplico un poco de energía en el cuerpo del Inconsciente y este volvió a su estado de reposo, y para terminar le Lanzo una mirada de Advertencia a PercyFantasmal el cual solo levanto sus brazos en derrota…

 _Bellona, modera tu vocablo y que lo, que hicistes no vuelva a suceder entendido, no estamos aquí para que discutas, Zoe porfavor continua querida_ dijo Caos…

Bellona fue a sentarse al lado de Caos pues no quería estar cerca de los griegos…

 **Tres horas pasé con ellas entrenándolas hasta que les dije que era suficiente. Tres horas, en donde les conté que deberían ir a distintos destinos. Las oí empezar a quejarse sobre estar separadas y nunca volver a verse, pero les quité esos miedos al enseñarles sobre los distintos métodos de comunicación que podían utilizar, cosa que las alivió. Tyson iba y venía de a ratos, viendo entretenidamente como les hacía sufrir lo mismo que le hice pasar en el campamento.**

 **Les enseñé básicamente el arte de bailar con la espada. Moverse fluidamente entre los enemigos. Aprovechando el entorno para salir victorioso. Burlarse si es necesario. Jugar con sus cabezas, sentimientos, recuerdos. Tergiversarlos, retorcerlos, hasta el punto mismo de hacerlos dudar de su cordura. De la misma manera que contra Ares. No siempre se gana una pelea por quien tiene más fuerza. Sino por quien sabe emplear mejor las ventajas autónomas de uno.**

 _Ese es el secreto de la Guerra…_ dijo Atenea…

 _Demonios Aunque lo odie estoy de acuerdo contigo…._ dijo Bellona

 _El Ambiente siempre será tu aliado si sabes escucharlo…_ dijo artemisa…

 **Tena puede idear diez planes distintos a la vez.**

Una sonrisa de Orgullo afilo la cara de Atenea

 **Arty puede jugar con el entorno a su antojo.**

 _Ja…_ artemisa mostraba un aire de suficiencia

 **Tia utiliza la esperanza recóndita de cada uno.**

Hestia aunque sorprendida mostraba orgullo en su rostro…

 **Dite las ilusiones para engañar a la gente, mostrándoles lo que desean.**

Esta solo mostro una sonrisa de complicidad

 **Solo es cuestión de cómo usar esas pequeñas cosas a favor de uno.**

 **-Bien, creo que es más que suficiente- estoy realmente orgullos de cuan rápidas pueden aprender.**

 _Son mis hijas que esperabas diosecillo…._

Decir que las dos latinas se molestaron por el comentario de su madre sería un eufemismo

 **-En serio? – aquel brillo en tus ojos, Reyna, me pone feliz. Es lo mismo que verte sonreír de felicidad.**

Reina sintió que toda su sangre se le subia a sus mejillas

 **-Así es! Han mejorado mucho desde que comenzamos. Ahora pueden seguir tranquilamente mi ritmo antes de que se agoten. Pero recuerden, no luchan para vivir. Luchar para derrotarlos, luchan para permitir que aquellos que son cercanos a ustedes vivan. Díganme…por quienes luchan ustedes? –**

 _Por mi hermana y por ti… "mis hijos"_ dijeron las dos al unísono aunque lo último solo lo pensó la mayor, causando que PercyFantasmal tuviera una ataque de sonrojo….

 **-Por mi hermana…- respondieron unísonamente, logrando así que las comisuras de mis labios suban.**

 **-Esa es una buena respuesta. Ahora, vayan a elegir un camarote y tomen un baño. Relájense, coman, háganse de ropas nuevas ya sean de las que ustedes traen o lo que haya en los armarios. Dentro de unas horas nuestros caminos se separarán. Vayan, se han ganado sus descansos- venga, ya, a bañarse. Juro que, si se quedan cinco segundos más en mi presencia, las tomaré y las llevaré yo a las duchas.**

Y esta vez el sonrojo fue mucho más notorio en las latinas, se podría jurar que sus orejas liberaban pequeñas cantidades de humo como si se tratase una tetera

 **Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes. Y estúpido sentido de enamorarme de unas hermosas muchachas de piel cobriza y ojos negros. En serio, juro que, si se quedan delante de mí, sacaré fuerzas de donde no tengo ahora y me las llevaré al baño.**

 **Ellas me sonrieron afablemente, pero pude distinguir tristeza en sus ojos cuando oyeron que nos separaríamos. Estaba tan abstraído por mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta, cuando fue que mi cuerpo empezó a moverse autónomamente hasta ellas y las abracé. Fuertemente contra mi pecho, haciendo caso omiso de las puntadas que sentía tras tres horas de entrenarlas. Depositando suavemente besos en sus cabezas, sintiendo sus cabellos que tenían un mezclado aroma a sal de mar, sudor y manzanilla. No me molestaba, nunca lo hizo. Me acostumbré a ello desde el primer día. Era atrayente, propio de ellas.**

 _Ooh…que rico…_ fue el comentario coqueto de Dite

 **No me rechazaron, es más, ellas también me devolvieron el abrazo, y hacía todo lo posible para no romperme. Las tenía de nuevo. Cerca de mí. Estaban vivas. MI cabeza jugaba imágenes, burlándose de mí…o apiadándose tal vez, por que sentía dos pequeños pares de brazos alrededor de mis piernas, provocando que mis ojos se cierren con fuerza, evitando que llore.**

 **Nos separamos, pero no sin antes darles un beso en la frente, para luego mandarlas a bañarse, mientras hacía una mímica de que apestaban, recibiendo a modo de respuesta unas patadas en las espinillas, que me dejaron aullando de dolor al mismo tiempo que ellas corrian riendo.**

 _Auch…_

 **Había separado a los pegasos en tres grupos, uno iría con Reyna al Campamento Júpiter, el segundo con Hylla hacia el asentamiento de las amazonas, mientras el tercero se quedaría conmigo e iría al Campamento Mestizo. Obviamente Blackjack encabezaba el último grupo, mientras quería armar un motín pidiendo más azúcar y avena, a lo que tuve que pedirle que se calle o me encargaría de que nunca más pueda procrear. Decir que se calló inmediatamente es un eufemismo.**

 _Eso siempre funciona en los hombres…_ dijo una de las hijas de demeter…

 **Las niñas llegaron, limpias y con el estómago lleno. Traían sonrisas leves, y un pequeño ceño fruncido en la cara de Reyna, a quien tomé por sus mejillas juguetonamente para que los borre, haciendo que Hylla se ría por mis idioteces mientras Reyna me insultaba en español, ocasionando que la reprendiera muy hipócritamente de mi parte.**

 **Dejo en sus manos unas bolsas llenas de dracmas para poder comunicarse, les advierto que los denarios no son de muy buena utilidad para las llamadas y que sería una pérdida el usarlos así. Las ayudo a subir a los pegasos, indicándoles como tomarlos para que no se caigan. Paso sus bolsos y, por último, las espadas que les hice. Sabía que ellas querían decirme algo por la mirada que llevaban, pero les alivié el problema diciéndoles que siempre estaría a disposición de ellas y que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos. Justo antes de despedirnos, recordé algo para Reyna.**

 _Ooh y porque para mí no…que malo eres…_ dijo Hylla fingiendo estar dolida….

 _No seas engreída…_ le respondió reina con una sonrisa burlona

 **-Reyna, cuando llegues allá quiero que dejes dos mensajes, uno a mi nombre y el otro a pedido de Lady Juno- y espero que lo acaten o les enseñaré cuando vaya allá. Y no les va a gustar nada.**

 **-Qué es? – preguntó inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia su derecha, dejando caer su larga trenza azabache por su costado.**

 **-Primero, cuando llegues a Nueva Roma de lo seguro te encontrarás con un niño rubio, desgarbado, con cara de rata famélica y una cloaca por boca, que tiene un fetiche por destripar ositos de peluche. En caso de que quiera propasarse contigo, patéale las pelotas, y si quiere llevarte a juicio contra el senado, di que el hijo de Neptuno te dio permiso, que, si me entero que te hicieron algo, ellos terminarán muy, muy heridos. Comprendiste? – no es broma, soy demasiado protector de ustedes. Son lo último que me queda antes de final. Y no pienso perderlas de nuevo.**

 _No creo que roma acepte las críticas o palabras de un hijo de Neptuno…sin ofenderle a usted Señor Neptuno claro esta…_ dijo Bellona logrando que Poseidón levantara una ceja en reproche, _Percy hijo Recuérdame que sea su templo el primero que hunda_ dijo Poseidón haciendo que Bellona casi se muera de un infarto…

 **-S-s-sí. Cuál es el otro pedido? – te estás sonrojando? Oh, por Caos! Si tan solo Dite te viese ahora…ella siempre se quejaba que estabas muy seria.**

 _Ya no me quejare más tranquila…._ dijo Dite con una sonrisa a su hermana

 **-Geez…el otro pedido va a ser muy controversial para el senado, los muy idiotas tienen la mente cerrada, y espero que tú nunca seas igual. Di, por decreto de Lady Juno, la reina del Olimpo, que Minerva sea restaurada a su antigua gloria. Solo, y solo así, mi padre, Neptuno, les permitirá volver a navegar en aguas abiertas. Si no quieren acatar esa orden, estarán oponiéndose a un pedido divino, y no saldrá nada bueno de ello- y conociendo que algún idiota querrá corroborar eso llamando a mi tía, no creo que los atienda…solo si tío Z recapacitó con lo que le dije el año pasado y está pasando todo el tiempo posible con ella para resarcirse de sus errores.**

 _Ooohh que pensaste luna miel, o volver a hacer los votos…_ dijo Hera hacia Zeus con una sonrisa Coqueta….Zeus solo sonrio con fuerza y le dio un beso a su esposa…

 _El senado no será problema…_ dijo Zeus…

Atenea Mostro una sonrisa de complicidad entre ella y Percy mientras veía el sonrojo en las mejillas de Poseidón ella sabía que su tío tenía ese deje protector con ella, solo que nunca quiso aceptarlo…saber que sería restaurada era lo mejor que lo podría pasar, así hiso algo que nadie pensó con sumo cuidado le pidió permiso a su ahora hermana Hestia cerro la piernas de Percy para ella poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre en él, colocar su brazos en su cuello _Gracias_ dijo con un toco coqueto mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, y le dio un buen y jugoso beso de lengua a su amado Percy afrodita que tenía un asiento en primera fila del espectáculo logro ver como las lenguas de ambos luchaban y disfrutaban del sabor del otro, el beso termino por la falta de aire en ambos y atenea planto un casto beso los labios de Percy, para levantarse y tomar su asiento nuevamente y sugerir a Zoe que continuara…

Algunos se preguntaban de donde saco tanto conocimiento en estos temas sin embargo pocos sabían que uno de sus tipos de libro favoritos eran los tipo "E"

 **Si no lo hizo, más le vale dormir con los ojos abiertos, porque si no le meteré su Rayo Maestro en el culo y, haré que de alguna forma vibre y se convierta en su consolador personal. Le conviene que esté cuidando de tía Hera.**

 _Si le conviene mucho…_

 **-Por qué dices que tienen la mente cerrada? – bueno…muchas causas. De hecho, creo que con Leo hicimos una lista, pero al ser tan larga terminamos por aburrirnos, lo que produjo que envolvamos a Nico y a Will con ella.**

 _Jajajaja…_ Leo le dirigio una mirada zorruna y los pulgares arriba percy ganándose lo mismo en respuesta

 **-Porque no quieren admitir el simple hecho que, al haber rechazado a Minerva, los hundió hasta el cuello de mierda. Tuvieron que dedicarse a robar conocimientos de otras naciones y las bastardearon, sin contar que al rechazarla incurrieron a la ira de mi padre, pues ella es una de sus sobrinas favoritas. Si hubiesen mantenido a Minerva, no solo habrían ganado conocimientos y batallas. Les hubiese salvado el trasero cuando mataron al hijo de un todopoderoso perteneciente a otro panteón. Es por esa razón que los dioses no los escuchan tanto, debido a que son arrogantes y no quieren ver más allá del velo. Es por eso que debes decírselos, solo así podrán superar ese estancamiento que llevan por siglos- incluso los de Brooklyn aprendieron por las malas que no debían meterse con ese panteón. El sujeto no molesta a nadie, pero cuando lo cabrean…las cosas se ponen feas.**

Todos estaban con sorpresa por esas palabras, eran demasiado acertadas…

 **-Está bien, Percy. Se los diré- confío en ti amor. Espero que de esa manera Tena pueda sentirse mejor. Solo me falta recuperar esa bendita figura de ella.**

 _También harás eso?_ Dijo atenea con esperanzarecibiendo solo un asentimiento con orgullo

 **-Gracias Reyna, y un consejo para ti Hylla…patéales el trasero a aquellas que quieran sobreponerse contigo. Eres la reina de las amazonas a mis ojos, y confío en que la próxima vez que nos veamos, lo seas- y lo serás, la mejor reina desde Hipólita.**

 _Con esa promesa, por supuesto que la cumplo…_

 **-Muchas gracias, Percy- no hay nada que debas agradecer, es tu destino ese.**

 **-Ya, listo! Es hora de que se vayan o terminaremos por hacer dormir a los pegasos. Recuerden lo que les enseñé, recuerden lo que les pedí, y recuerden que no estarán solas. Se tienen entre sí, y algún caso raro, a mí. Cuídense por favor, hasta que las vuelva a ver, cuídense- las amo, y me duele verlas marcharse y saber que no estaré a sus lados. Pero tengo fe que ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes para prosperar con mi ausencia.**

 **Y serán aún mejores en mi ausencia. Son las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en toda mi vida. Sé que sabrán salir adelante cuando yo ya no esté.**

 _Oye y nosotras que…._ dijeron Thalía y Clarisse con fingida ofensa haciendo que Percy se ahogue en su propio puchero….

 **Acomodo sus pertenencias a modo de acto reflejo, para luego acercarme a cada una de ellas y acariciar sus mejillas y depositar un beso en sus frentes, dándoles una sonrisa torcida que ellas aman y despedirlas.**

 **Viéndolas marcharse juntas, hasta que sus caminos difieran y las lleven a la grandeza que serán.**

 **Tyson se paró a mi lado, viéndome y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho. Yo tenía la mirada fija en dirección a donde mis niñas habían partido, desearía haber podido mantenerlas más tiempo a mi lado, abrazándolas y besándolas.**

 **-Sabes Percy, de no haberte conocido, no sé qué habría sido de mí…- te habría hallado tarde o temprano, y serías mi hermanito.**

 _Eso es lindo aunque cursi…._ dijo Tyson

 **-Pero te encontré, y eso es lo que importa ahora. El mundo no se rige por un "qué hubiera pasado?" – aunque yo esté llevándolo a cabo ahora. Los giros de la vida y la muerte…**

 **-Muchas gracias Percy. Pero hay algo que quiero decirte, acaso las conoces de antes a ellas? - …más de lo que crees, Tyson.**

 **-No-**

 **-Me enseñaste muchas cosas hermano. Una de ellas fue leer los gestos de alguien para no solo guiarme por el olfato. Y ahora puedo decir que lo que sale de tu boca no coincide con lo que me dicen tus ojos. Son los ojos de una persona muerta. Y tú eres una persona brillante. No lo entiendo- y espero, si logro hacer todo bien y mato a Chase junto con su séquito, que nunca lo entiendas.**

 _No hagas eso hermano, todos queremos ayudarte, pero tienes que dejar que te ayuden_

 **-Quizás es porque soy un hijo de Poseidón defectuoso- respondo con una sonrisa honesta, ya que al fin y al cabo es muy cierto.**

 _Eres perfecto…_ dijeron las chicas Jackson

 **Permanecimos sentados en la cubierta, contemplando cómo ascendían las constelaciones por el cielo.**

 **-Ve a dormir Tyson, yo haré lo mismo. Necesitamos descansar, dentro de unas horas habremos llegado a donde Clar se encuentra.**

 **Asintió y se retiró a su camarote. Me pesaban los ojos y el ardor en el pecho estaba retirándose de a poco. Decidí recostarme en la cubierta, con el cielo estrellado como mi manta y Arty como mi guardiana. No estaba de humor como para estar encerrado en un cuarto.**

 **Recordé en ese preciso instante que ya no soñaría más con los actos de travestismo que tenía Grover. Ahora podía pasar unos últimos momentos con Thals antes de que Clarisse recupere el vellocino. Aunque sea en un sueño, el hecho de poder acariciar su cara vale la pena.**

Thalía se sonrojo en gran sobremanera

 **Me encontré de nuevo en el camarote de Castellán, a bordo del** _ **Princesa Andrómeda.**_ **Las cortinas estaban abiertas. Fuera era de noche, y el aire se fue llenando de sombras, de voces que susurraban a mi alrededor. Eran los espíritus de los muertos. Muertos que indicaban lo obvio para mí, pero no para la jovencita bella que estaba a unos pasos al costado mío.**

 **El sarcófago de oro de mi queridísimo abuelo paterno emitía un leve resplandor. Era la única luz en todo el camarote. Y actuaba básicamente como una farola para los insectos, atrayéndolos directamente a su muerte.**

 _Ese sarcófago…dime que hiciste algo con él, y no se lo hundiste en las profundidades del océano o mejor aún lo destruiste…_ pregunto Zeus esperanzado… ganando una negación de Percy

 **Una "fría" risa intentó sobresaltarme. A lo que tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar a carcajadas. Había tenido pesadillas peores que esta, y ni siquiera necesitaban que estuviese dormido!**

 **«No tienes el valor suficiente, joven. No podrás detenerme.»**

 **Si, si…lo que digas. En serio, no te cansas de parlotear como una vieja chismosa? Menudo dolor de cabeza me provocan tus quejidos. Sé hombrecito y acepta que perderás antes de, incluso poder tener un cuerpo propio, ya que utilizaras el de tu perra flagelada.**

Y ahora la historia comenzaba cobrar otro poco más de sentido…el manco de Castellán se removía incomodo en su lugar el Annabeth estaban ya sin cadenas, pero después de lo que percytodolopuede les hizo no tenían muchas intenciones de escaparse y ganarse nuevamente su ira…

 **Veía con diversión como el ataúd brillaba, tratando de llamar mi atención. Esperando el momento esperado de este sueño. Entonces oí la voz de una chica a mi lado.**

 **-Y bien, sesos de alga? – cuanto amor derrochado en tus palabras, querida. Me siento tan amado con tu indiferencia actual.**

 _Ooh rayos….yo y mi bocota no…_ dijo Thalía

 **Me di la vuelta, para apreciarla mejor. Llevaba ropa punk, con cadenas plateadas en las muñecas. Tenía el pelo negro erizado de púas, una gruesa raya en torno a sus ojos azules y turbulentos, y un puñado de pecas esparcidas por la nariz. Siempre le sacaba burlas cuando estábamos juntos, diciéndoles que si la besaba muchas veces en la nariz podría borrárselas.**

 _Me encantaría intentarlo…_

 **-Y bien? Vas a detenerlo, sí o no? – no hace falta cariño…**

 **-Para qué? Está dentro del sarcófago, y la única manera de que nos ataque, es si uno de nosotros va y lo abre. Tan solo debes ignorar su cháchara- en serio, se queja como si fuese un crío de dos años que quiere su juguete.**

 **-No irás contra él? – nop…**

 **-Qué ganas con ello? Tan solo jugarás su juego. Si vas y lo abres, serás atormentada. Si no lo haces, tendrás más tiempo para pensar diez maneras de hacerle frente una vez que alguien sea tan idiota y lo abra- como el estúpido de Castellan, la puta de Chase, o cualquiera de ese grupito de inadaptados.**

 **Por un instante, permaneció con la vista fija en el contenido de la caja. A la vez que el ataúd adquirió un resplandor más intenso. Intentando llamarla, lo cual hubiese funcionado, de no ser por el simple hecho de que me posicioné detrás de Thals y la abracé por la espalda, envolviendo mis brazos sobre su abdomen.**

 **-Y si piensas jugar su juego, entonces hazlo bajo tus propias reglas- susurro al oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, logrando que produzca un leve temblor en mis brazos.**

 _Odio eso…pero me encanta también…_

 **Trato de no esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia al oír balbucear a mi cara de pino.**

 **-Si te molesta lo que estoy haciendo, tan solo debes decir "no" y me detendré- no quiero ser una molestia para ti Thals, quizás te esté confundiendo ahora, incluso si se trata de un sueño no quiero molestarte de esa manera.**

 **-No- sabía que no debí tomarla así…soy un idiota con todas las letras…**

Todas mostraron miradas de incredulidad…

 **Retiré las manos instantáneamente, como si me estuviese quemando, solo para detenerme cuando ella se giró sobre su eje y agarró fuertemente mis brazos, envolviéndolos por motus propio en su cintura.**

 _Gracias a los dioses…_ dijo thalia

 **-No quiero que te detengas, sesos de alga- dijo, acercándose a mi cara y besándome castamente. Puedo sentir como mi cara se pone caliente por ello, y trato de coordinar palabra alguna, pero me es imposible.**

 _Circuitos dañados_ …dijo leo en burla

 **Ella se ríe. De la misma forma que cuando éramos adultos y disfrutábamos viendo a nuestra pequeña Andrómeda movía sus regordetas manitos tratando de sofocar a su peluche.**

 **-Qué sucede? Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua? – solo ustedes pueden lograr que me transforme en una persona avergonzada y balbuceante. Mis pequeñas manipuladoras…**

 **-Ya quisieras. Geez…lamento ponerte triste, pero nuestro tiempo se ha agotado. Pero no te preocupe, falta poco para que salgas de tu prisión, tan solo aguarda un poco más, mi amor- quiero tenerte en mis brazos y nunca soltarte. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar.**

 **Lo lamento mucho. Viviré y moriré con esa mancha dentro de mí. Ninguna mujer debe pasar por lo que yo les hice pasar. Ninguna dama debe esperar tanto tiempo para que un idiota como yo esté junto a ustedes.**

 _Deja de pensar asi…_ dijo afrodita mientras tiraba de los pelos de su amado

 **De no haber sido por la perra traidora de Chase, ustedes podrían haber sido tan felices desde mucho antes. Pero al menos, ahora lo estoy arreglando. Ustedes merecen esas sonrisas brillantes en sus caras. Y el hecho de que sea yo quien logre otorgárselas, es un honor para mi persona.**

 **Retiro una mano de su cintura y la llevo hasta su cara, tomando un mechón azul, disfrutando la sensación que dejan en mis dedos. Para finalmente llevarlos hasta detrás de su oreja y depositar un beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida.**

 **Me senté en la cubierta. Con las piernas cruzadas y mis manos sobre las rodillas.**

 **-Percy, te la pasaste durmiendo aquí? Vamos. Tienes que levantarte- ya no sé si eres un cíclope o una mamá gallina?...**

 **Alcé tranquilamente mi mano izquierda, indicando de manera perezosa al horizonte, cosa que Tyson miró con concentración, hasta que se dio por vencido y me miró cuestionadoramente.**

 **-Tierra, hermanito. Nos acercamos a la isla de las sirenas. Así que…quieres hacerles puntería con los cañones? – el brillo malicioso en su ojo me lo dijo todo.**

 **Y también me dijo que debo evitar que Clar siga mal influenciando a mi pequeño hermano.**

 **Apenas pudimos divisar la isla en el horizonte, preparamos todos los cañones que estaban a babor, conectados todos a un simple detonador casero que había preparado Tyson para Clar. Rústico pero muy efectivo, nos ahorraba bastante tiempo en ir a cada uno de ellos y hacerlos explotar.**

 **-Percy, tengo una duda? – eh? Qué sucede ahora?**

 **-Con respecto a qué? – en serio, me tiene vela…**

 **-Es cierto lo que dicen de las sirenas? Qué cantan la verdad de lo que realmente deseas? – oh…eso…bah!**

 **-En parte sí, en parte no…lo que realmente hacen, es retorcer el sentido de anhelo que tiene uno, llevándolo hasta el punto de jugar con los defectos propios para su ganancia, lo que se traduce como convertirse sus almuerzos. Por ejemplo, uno desea en lo más profundo de su ser estar con alguien, pero las sirenas manipulan ese deseo hasta tal punto que te indican que, para lograrlo, debes de matar a alguien para estar con dicha persona. Usarán hasta el más profundo defecto reprimido que uno tiene para encantar a la gente con esas historias utópicas-**

 **De la misma manera que en la primera vez que estuve aquí, la perra de Chase se veía al lado de Castellan y "su familia".**

 _Saliste en misiones con ella_? Preguntaron varias chicas… _es una larga historia_ dijo percy…

 **-Eso no es nada bueno…- nop!**

 **-Entonces…lo detonas tú o yo? – la verdad es que prefiero que lo hagas tú, soy de aquellos que disfrutan viendo los fuegos artificiales en lugar de encenderlos.**

 **-Puedo? – por supuesto!**

 **-Todo tu hermanito- le digo, haciéndome a un costado y ver la magnificencia de las rocas volando al ser atacadas, golpeando a las chillonas sirenas y haciéndolas huir por un largo, largo tiempo.**

 **Pensé en mi sueño con Thalia mientras observaba todo el espectáculo. De no haber interrumpido lo que ella iba a hacer, estaría sufriendo pesadillas por un largo rato. Recuerdo haber ido a verla a escondidas en la bahía médica luego de que volviese a la vida, solo para sentarme a su lado y tratar de espantar esos malos sueños que le molestaban.**

 **Nunca se lo dije, y si vuelve a sufrir algo similar, lo haré sin dudarlo de nuevo. Nunca me agradó verlas sufrir, sea cual sea la causa.**

 _Gracias mi amor…_

 **Tan abstraído en mis pensamientos me hallaba, que solo reaccioné cuando Tyson puso una mano sobre mi hombro.**

 **-Percy-**

 **Me di la vuelta.**

 **A lo lejos se divisaba otra mancha de tierra: una isla en forma de silla de montar, con colinas boscosas, playas de arena blanca y verdes prados: tal como la había visto en sueños.**

 **Mis sentidos náuticos se encargaron de confirmarlo: 30 grados, 31 minutos norte; 75 grados, 12 minutos oeste.**

 **Habíamos llegado a la guarida del cíclope. Era hora de rescatar a mi esposa.**

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Espero que no me odien de Verdad, pero ese fue el capitulo…**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	22. Chapter 2x7

_**Bienvenidos aquí al nuevo episodio de mi historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras del Autor Original**_

 _ **Este será un poco más corto que los dos anteriores (cosa que espero que ciertas personas me agradezcan).**_

 _ **Por cierto…para aquellas personas que me comentaron en francés, quiero decirles gracias por leer mi historia. Y segundo, tendrán que esperar para saber qué pasará con Percy, después de todo, esta es su historia!**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan. Aunque toda esta versión si es trabajo mío.**_

* * *

 _ **Palabras del Autor del Leyendo ósea… yo….merito…..…**_

 _ **Holaaaa que como estan todos…..Sorprendido….**_

 _ **yo también, pero bueno en fin gracias por sus comentarios, pero me gustaría saber si esa descripción encaja con Bellona fue una jugada arriesgada de mi parte la verdad no tenía muchas ideas de como agregarla pero tenía que hacerlo.**_

 _ **Imagino que ya se van haciendo una idea de quién es ese percytodolopuede o de donde viene, si tienen sus ideas bueno no se las destruiré, y quien no pues tampoco los ilusionare, el complot o desnalgue (pelea) ocurrida en su aparición, será contada a su tiempo y percytodolopuede también dará la explicación de porqué ataco a medio mundo, y para los que no lo acepten aun! sip! Castellán esta manco, (sin brazo), por qué PercyFantasmal es tangible ahora? también será explicado con el tiempo, las divergencias seguirán ocurriendo ya descubrirán el porqué.**_

 _ **Me gustaría de verdad que dejen sus comentarios acerca de los acontecimientos que han ocurrido si han sido buenos o malos, el aparecer de Bellona} el instinto asesino de percytodolopuede}, el desmayo de apolo}…**_

 _ **Como nota aparte::::; para todos aquellos que en los primeros capítulos pidieron que Percy apareciera, pues estas pocas son unas de las muchas razones y sorpresas que tenía y tengo escondidas, espero no haberlos decepcionado…**_

 _ **Bueno no digo nada más y aquí está el otro capítulo….**_

* * *

 _Hermana me permites el libro por favor, yo también quiero leer las travesías de nuestro esposo…_ dijo Hylla para tomar el libro que Zoe le entregaba, quien un poco ofuscada por el mote le entrego el libro sin replicas

 _Me alegra que se lleven tan bien…._ dijo PercyFantasmal desde su lugar

 _Muy bien el siguente capitulo_ dijo Hylla comenzando con la Lectura

 **Capítulo 17: Everything's Not Lost**

 **Y creer que cuando era chico, pensaba que la "isla del monstruo" consistía en un montón de rocas escarpadas y huesos esparcidos por la playa.**

 _Bueno, en si es solo el nombre lo que causa el revuelo de la isla…_ dijo atenea

 **La isla de Polifemo no tenía nada de eso. Sí, vale, había un puente de cuerdas sobre un abismo, el cual sería la pesadilla glorificada de Thals.**

 _Ya no más! gracias a cierto chico que amo…._ dijo Thalía mientras besaba la mejilla de Percy

 **Pero además de eso, era básicamente una postal caribeña. Tenía prados verdes, árboles de frutas tropicales y playas de arena blanquísima. Mientras navegábamos hacia la orilla, Tyson inspiró profundamente aquel aire perfumado que emitía lo que Clar buscaba.**

 _El vellocino de Oro, un olor tan natural y puro como la naturaleza misma_ dijo demeter

 **-El Vellocino de Oro- así es hermanito.**

 **Ya estaba empezando a sentir las resonancias de sus poderes afectándome, relajando el espasmo que estaba teniendo mi pecho. Y eso tan solo me daba aún más esperanzas para utilizar ese dichoso elemento para curar y traer conmigo a Thalia.**

Atenea siendo quien era ya estaba calibrando cierta información en su mente para crear un plan….

 **En el prado que había al pie del barranco, se agolpaban varias docenas de ovejas carnívoras. Más allá, un camino subía hacia las colinas. En lo alto de ese camino, cerca del borde del abismo, se levantaba el roble que tenía depositado en sus ramas al Vellocino.**

 _Odio esas ovejas_ _ **….**_ dijo Grover

 **Tyson estaba a punto de sugerir algún método para pasar por entre las ovejas, a lo que yo tan solo respondí indicándole a un pequeño ciervo que había aparecido entre los arbustos. Él vio como las ovejas empezaron a balar, para luego abalanzarse sobre el pequeño animal y despedazarlo como si fuesen pirañas.**

 _Rayos….que tipo de ovejas son esas chico agua…._ pregunto leo a Percy…

 _La Verdad nunca busque su información Bob…._ dijo percy con un deje de burla

 _Bob?_ …Leo tardo un poco en procesar la información del nombre…. _buena esa Jackson muy buena_ dijo con una sonrisa una vez dedujo todo…

 **-Ibas a proponer algo? – con diversión le pregunté, solo para verlo palidecer un poco.**

 **-Podemos volarlas con los cañones del** _ **Victory**_ **? – no es mala idea la verdad…**

 **-Será el plan B- y no es broma.**

 **-Percy! Mira- creo saber que me estás señalando…**

 **Señaló hacia la playa, justo debajo del prado, se hallaba anclado el** _ **CSS Birmingham.**_ **Pero en la costa tan solo se hallaban restos óseos de los zombis confederados que iban con Clar.**

 **Fuimos por la misma ruta que hice la primera vez, ya sea por varios motivos.**

 **Primero, porque tuvimos que movilizar los navíos hasta donde se hallaban los acantilados con sesenta metros de altura, ocultando así nuestros medios de escape. Puede que Polifemo sea ciego, pero no quita que sus otros sentidos estén desarrollados.**

 _Es un ciclope muy adulto así que sus otros sentidos ya están desarrollados…_ dijo atenea un poco preocupada

 **Segundo, debido a que era mucho más fácil de transitar por allí gracias a la falta de ovejas carnívoras.**

 **Y tercero, si volábamos a las ovejas a cañonazos, alertaríamos al cíclope ciego, ocasionando que lastimase tanto a Clar como a Grover.**

 _Buenas deducciones_ dijo artemisa

 **Tyson iba todo el trayecto agradeciendo el haberle obligado a practicar en el muro de lava del campamento, pues de no haberlo hecho, habría errado magistralmente donde poner un pie entre las rocas, y hubiese caído al vacío.**

 _Felicidades eres un buen entrenador…_ dijo Hestia con una sonrisa

 **Por fin, cuando creímos que nunca más iban a terminar los últimos metros de escalada, alcanzamos la cresta del acantilado y nos derrumbamos desfallecidos.**

 _Ese muro no debe de serla gran cosa…_ dijo Thalía sorprendida por la fatiga de su esposo…

 **Una cosa es el muro de lava, y otra cosa es una puta subida inclinada de más de cincuenta metros mientras vigilo a mi hermano para que no se caiga.**

 _Ooooh….esta bien…._

 **Justo en el momento en que Tyson estaba a punto de exclamar de júbilo por haber pasado la anterior prueba, tapé su boca con una mano, mientras le hacía señas de silencio con la otra, pues había oído los gruñidos de Polifemo.**

 **-Eres peleona! – y qué más esperabas idiota…es mi esposa.**

 _Esa es clarisse sin duda siempre peleando…._ dijo Thalía

La acusada solo desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en sobremanera por un beso que le dio su esposo

 **-Atrévete a desafiarme! Devuélveme mi espada y lucharé contigo! – y estoy muy seguro de que le ganarás luego de tantas horas de entrenamiento que tuviste conmigo….**

 _Eso es…_ dijo clarisse orgullosa

 **El monstruo se echó a reír con gran estruendo. Quería cortarle la garganta por burlarse de tal manera de mi Clar.**

 **Nos arrastramos hasta el borde. Estábamos encima mismo de la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraban Polifemo y Grover, que aún iba con su vestido de novia. Clarisse estaba atada y colgada boca abajo sobre una olla de agua hirviendo.**

 _Mujer estas hirviendo_ …dijo bianca al lado de su hermana, y en efecto clarisse estaba hirviendo…por eso Hylla se apresuró a seguir leyendo…

 **Inmediatamente empecé a sofocar el fuego con la humedad ambiental, disminuyendo así el calor del agua para que deje de afectarla.**

Y el calor corporal de Clarisse disminuyo

 **-Hmmmm...Me como a esta bocazas ahora mismo o la dejo para el banquete de boda? Qué opina mi novia? – qué tal si te saco el ojo y hago que te lo comas?**

 _Es una buena opción…castígale por herir a tu esposa_ ….dijo Thalía

 **Se volvió hacia Grover, que retrocedió y casi tropezó con su cola nupcial, por fin terminada. Si no fuese porque estoy tomándole fotos ahora mismo, estaría rodando en el suelo por las carcajadas.**

Y de la fogata salieron desprendidas unas fotos a las manos de percy….

 _No puedo creer que me hagan esto…dime que esas fotos no son las que creo…_ dijo grover al ver la sonrisa de percy

 **-Eh, bueno, yo no estoy hambrienta ahora mismo, querido. Quizá…- definitivamente voy a pedirle a los Stoll que te enseñen a mentir.**

 _Con gusto…_ dijeron los stoll…

 **Por un momento pensé que Clar cometería el mismo error que hizo en mi línea anterior, pero ahora solo podía verla como luchaba por no reírse. No la culpo, después de todo, no todos los días se ve un sátiro vestido estrafalariamente.**

 _Los odio a ambos…_ dijo Grover dolido…

 **Polifemo entornó el párpado sobre su siniestro ojo nublado, tratando de dilucidar la razón por la cual Clarisse había comenzado a hacer ruidos.**

 **Miré al cíclope, no recordaba que fuese tan horrible a simple vista. En parte porque ahora me llegaba su rancio hedor desde muy cerca, lo cual me hizo preguntar si Tyson estaba sufriendo por ello, y en parte porque iba con su traje de boda: una falda escocesa y un chal cosidos chapuceramente sobre un esmoquin azul celeste.**

 _Puaj…._ dijo afrodita _pero que sentido de moda tan estúpido y deprimento…nada como mi hermosísimo esposo que todo lo que se ponga esta a la moda…_ termino de decir dite logrando que percy se sonrojara

 **A Dite le hubiese dado un ataque de tan solo haberlo visto así.**

 _Gracias a caos no lo vi…_

 **Piper hubiese pedido a Leo que lo prenda fuego nomás.**

 _Leo si puedes hacerlo te estaría muy agradecida…_

 **-De qué te ríes? Dímelo o te comeré ahora! – inténtalo y te haré sufrir como nunca antes.**

 _Si anda inténtalo…quiero ver que lo intentes…_ dijo la lectora fuera de contexto….

 **Ella no podía contestar claramente, pues se había llevado sus manos a su boca, tratando de sofocar la carcajada producida por la imagen de Grover. A pesar de estar de su lado en este hilarante momento, debería tratar de tener compostura para evitar hacer enojar más a Polifemo.**

 **-Na-na-nada…me río de algo que me acordé, nomás…- por favor querida, trata de recuperar el aire y concentrarte, dentro de poco te sacaré de allí.**

 **El cíclope respiró pesadamente, tratando de contener su furia. Incluso ante la inocente actitud que estaba teniendo Clar, estaba sulfurando el estado de ánimo del monstruo. Y es por eso mismo que debía estar aún más atento ante cualquier accionar que tenga contra ella.**

 _Siempre atento…_ dijo artemisa…

 **-No veo demasiado bien desde hace muchos años, cuando aquel otro héroe me pinchó en el ojo. Pero aun así…puedo decir que te estás riendo en mi plena cara! – vaya, menudo idiota gritón que eres…**

 **Acto seguido, gruñó ruidosamente y, de un movimiento frenético de sus manos, casi golpeó a Clarisse. Si no fuese por el simple hecho de que leí la trayectoria de la finta, el cíclope estaría ahora con un brazo menos. No culpo a Tyson cuando se sorprendió al oírme gruñir guturalmente. El simple hecho de pensar en ellas heridas, deja salir el lado más salvaje y protector que poseo.**

 _Y que lo creo…mira que como dejaste a toda la reunión o bueno tu alter ego…_ dijo Leo…

 **Polifemo soltó un aullido y yo me agaché listo para atacar justo cuando el monstruo lanzaba un golpe a su cabeza.**

 **-Espera! No vayas a arruinarla! Tengo una buena receta! – agradece a Grover maldito cíclope, porque juro que de esta isla no sales vivo.**

 _Todos estaban impacientes esperando las reacciones de percy_

 **Vi que Tyson estaba agarrando con fuerza una de las porras que había tomado del** _ **Princesa Andrómeda,**_ **por lo que tomé su brazo y negué con la cabeza.**

 **Polifemo, en la magnificencia de su nivel intelectual, pareció dudar.**

 **-Una receta? – acaso ahora eres sordo? ...genial!**

 **-Oh, sí! No vamos a comerla cruda, verdad? Te agarrarías una colitis, el botulismo, un montón de cosas horribles. Tendrá mucho mejor sabor asado a fuego lento. Con salsa picante de mango! Podrías ir ahora mismo a buscar unos mangos, allá en el bosque. Yo te espero aquí- Grover…es mi novia de la que estás hablando así…**

 _Si grover es de mi de quien estás hablando sabes…_ dijo clarisse

 _Venga estoy salvándole el pellejo asi que no te quejes…_ dijo grover

 **-Sátiro asado con salsa de mango- ciego, sordo y encima sin olfato definido…es un idiota descomunal este tipejo. Cómo puede pasar de tener súper sentidos a ser un inútil con todas las letras?**

 **-No, maldito montón de estiércol! Yo soy una chica! La hija de Ares! Ahora desátame para que pueda rebanarte los brazos! – tranquilízate Clar, así no ganarás nada con él.**

 _Pero que carácter…._ dijo Afrodita en burla

 **-Para rebanarme los brazos- sabes qué…te dejaré patearle las pelotas ahora…juro que me colmó la paciencia.**

 **-Y para metértelos por la boca! –**

 **-Tú sí que tienes agallas- noooo…en serio?**

 **-Bájame de aquí, pedazo de animal! – tan solo espera unos minutos y te bajaré yo mismo querida.**

 _Bien…_ dijo clarisse sin ninguna objeción

 **Polifemo agarró a Grover y lo alzó como si fuera un perrito desobediente.**

 **-Ahora hay que apacentar las ovejas. La boda la aplazamos hasta la noche. Entonces comeremos sátiro como plato fuerte! – QUE CLAR NO ES UN SÁTIRO!**

 **Antes de que la cabra travesti pudiese hacer algo, Polifemo la arrancó de la cuerda como si fuera una manzana madura y los arrojó a ella y a Grover al interior de la caverna.**

 **-Cuida de la comida! Estaré de vuelta cuando se ponga el sol para el gran acontecimiento! –**

 **Luego dio un silbido y un rebaño de cabras y ovejas, más pequeñas que las devoradoras de hombres, empezó a salir de la cueva. Cuando pasó la última, Polifemo hizo rodar una roca frente a la entrada, bloqueando así todo grito que producían los dos secuestrados.**

 _Pero que tétrico…._ dijo leo…

 _Dímelo a mi_ respondió Grover recordando

 **Catorce segundos tardamos solamente para mover la roca, mientras oíamos los gritos que daban en el interior.**

 **-No quieren gritar un poco más fuerte? Creo que en Grecia todavía no los escuchan…- creo que estoy quedándome sordo…**

 **Apenas me asomé por la abertura de la cueva, sentí que Tyson se escudó detrás de mí, llamado inmediatamente mi atención, solo para ser repentinamente atacado por una avalancha de piedras, palos y latas.**

De la fogata se desprendieron directamente a la cara de PercyFantasmal varios objeto de utilería y utensilios de cocina…la mayoría de las chicas se separaron un poco de percy para que los objetos puedan lograr su cometido eh impactar directamente en el cuerpo de percy

 **-Okey…suficiente ustedes dos! – no es la bienvenida que nos esperábamos.**

 **-Percy? Tyson? – ahora está mejor…**

 **-Creo que te dije que vendríamos a sacarte, o no Clar? –**

 **La única respuesta que recibí fue un abrazo que igualó a la fuerza de mi hermano, y varios besos por toda la cara, haciendo que me sonroje mientras oía como Tyson se reía de mi situación.**

Y la fogata se calmo y dejo de desprender la utilería y los utensilios

 **Ya te tocará hermanito.**

 _Venga! la vengaza no es buena hermano_

 **Ya te tocará…**

 **-Oye! Y para el sátiro secuestrado no hay saludos?! – cabra quejica…te compraré una lata apenas lleguemos a una cuidad si te calmas un rato.**

 **Nos quedamos en silencio mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que se removiera en su lugar y empezase a balar por lo bajo.**

 **-Bonito vestido estabas usando-**

 _Te odio Perseo Jackson_ y como si hubiese recitado un hechizo toda la vestimenta de grover cambio al vestido hecho de trapos y arapos

Causando un gran revuelto en la reunión más por la gracia que por otra cosa

 **-Qué…? –**

 **-No soy quien para hablar de los gustos de cada uno…**

 _Los odio a todos…_

 **-Qué…?! –**

 **-Pero si andas con Juniper en eso de cambio de roles…-**

 _El no anda en eso_ ….dijo jumper fuertemente

 **-QUÉ?! –**

 **-Pero no te preocupes, seguiré siendo tu amigo a pesar de todo eso…-**

 **-YA CÁLLATE PERCY! – oye, que pulmones…**

 **-Qué? Fue acaso algo que dije? – pregunto inocentemente, viendo que Grover estaba por explotar mientras que los otros dos estaban tratando de contener sus risas.**

 **-Juro que te enterraré bajo una gran montaña de latas Percy…- no es mi culpa que te dediques a vender tu cuerpo de esa manera Grover.**

 **-Sabes, tomé muchas fotos mientras usabas ese vestido…sería una pena que alguna de ellas, llegase a manos de Juniper, no? – una pena muy, muy grande.**

 _Ya de nada vale tu chantaje…_

 **-NO SERÍAS CAPAZ! – mi querido amigo…si quisiera, estas fotos ya estarían en el Campamento.**

 **-…Quieres que sea honesto contigo? – en serio Grover, realmente lo quieres?**

 **-No, mejor no…conociéndote, serías capaz de sacarme una foto y enviársela a Juniper- qué comes que adivinas?**

 **Luego de tener nuestra entretenida charla, procedí junto con Tyson, a actualizarlos sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado desde que separamos nuestros caminos. Obviamente dejando de lado por el momento, el hecho de que los romanos existiesen. Lo último que deseaba ahora, era que un Octavio griego surgiese en el campamento y quiera iniciar una guerra civil en medio de la segunda Titanomaquia.**

 _Muy precavido de tu parte_ dijo atenea…

 **-Clar, tengo una pregunta. Y el grupo que viajaba contigo? – espero que hayan vuelto al campamento…**

 **-Les ordené que regresasen antes de anclar en la isla. Creí que era lo mejor en caso de que fallase. Al menos no los arrastraría conmigo…- Uff…eso es un alivio querida.**

 **-Fue un buen gesto ese, amor. Veo que estás aprendiendo a leer las situaciones. Estás madurando en todos los sentidos- le alabo, provocándole un sonrojo leve en su cara, mientras que Tyson y Grover sonreían ante sus acciones.**

Y Percy solo giro un poco su cara y tomo el rostro de su esposa en sus manos y le planto un casto beso en sus labios y sus mejillas para resaltar más el sonrojo….

 **Caminábamos en total silencio para no alertar a las ovejas o a Polifemo.**

 **Nos deslizamos hasta la entrada de la caverna y al asomarnos vimos al cíclope, que sonreía con aire malvado y sostenía un puñado de ovejas carnívoras. Agitándolas de un lado al otro, murmurando incoherencias sobre esposas y comida con jugo de mango. Pude oír el rechinar de dientes desde mi izquierda, volteando levemente la vista para ver que Clar estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza su lanza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos, y su mirada destellaba un rojo furioso.**

 **-Voy a atacarlo. Mi barco está en la otra parte de la isla. Tú, Tyson y Grover… - susurró Clarisse.**

 _Ja y crees que te dejare ir tan fácilmente a hacerle frente al ciclope tu solo…._ dijo percy

 **-Estás loca de remate, si crees que te dejaré aquí para hacerle frente tú sola- dije entre dientes, mirándola fijamente haciendo que se retuerza en su lugar tras haber dicho esa estupidez.**

 _Lo ves no te dejare ir…._

 **Ella iba armada con una lanza rematada con un cuerno de cordero que había sacado de la colección del cíclope. Grover había encontrado un hueso de muslo de oveja con el que no parecía demasiado contento, pero lo blandía como si fuese una porra.**

 **-Atacaremos juntos- gruñó Clarisse, dándose cuenta que era la mejor opción si quería salir ilesa de aquí.**

 **-Eso suena mejor. Lo siento por decirte aquellas palabras- no es de mi agrado tratarlas así, pero hay veces que se pasan de tercas…**

 _Y mira quien lo dice…_ dijeron todas las chicas mientras hacían pucheros

 **-Está bien Percy, necesitaba un escarmiento, no estaba pensando con claridad- dijo ella, mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.**

 **Vimos que Grover, caminaba de un lado al otro, murmurando por lo bajo las injusticias de tener a un sátiro peleando contra un enorme cíclope con gustos raros. Solo para que después empezase a balar una canción de Hillary Duff, la cual nos estaba hartando al cabo de diez segundos. Tyson estaba tentado a desmayarlo de un golpe en la nuca, pero gracias a Clar, pudimos calmarlo para que no cometa cabricidio.**

 **Sí, esa palabra existe. Tena me lo confirmó hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo pensaba que me la había inventado…**

 _Qué triste me sentí en ese momento yo creyéndome todo un filósofo al crear la palabra pero al parecer eso de pensar no se me da muy bien_

 **Antes de proceder a decirles el plan de ataque, le pedí a Grover que me tendiese el fémur que llevaba consigo, para que, de un solo golpe, escinda uno de los extremos diagonalmente, para darle el filo necesario en caso de que lo ataquen o él pase a la ofensiva.**

 **-Okey, aplicaremos el plan de ataque Macedonia. Clar, ve a la derecha de Polifemo, mientras que Grover va a izquierda. Tyson, estarás detrás del ciego. Entendido? – les indico, viendo que poseían cara de duda, ya que no sabían bien cómo proceder a mi pedido.**

 **-Hermano…no entiendo, qué debemos hacer con esas indicaciones? – al menos preguntaron y no se quedaron con la duda, eso hubiese resultado un desastre.**

 _Gracias a los dioses preguntaron desastre no terminaría de describir lo que sucedería_ dijo atenea

 **-Bien, mientras yo atraigo su atención por el frente, Clar y Grover estarán atentos a mi señal, en la cual ellos cortarán los tendones de Aquiles de Polifemo, mientras que tú, Tyson, derribarás con tu fuerza golpeándolo en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Imposibilitándole así, cualquier intento de ponerse de pie. Su única forma de movilizarse será arrastrándose por el suelo- poco ortodoxo, pero muy efectivo contra sujetos así.**

 _Tengan en cuenta que ustedes aún son niños así que es un plan excelente_ dijo Zoe

 **Ellos asintieron, comprendiendo con claridad. Después de todo, ellos tres habían pasado los mismos cursos de entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo. Claro, no aplicado con ejemplos como enormes cíclopes.**

 **Blandí a Anaklusmos, respiré profundamente, sincronizando mis pulsaciones con mi respiración, tranquilizándome, y grité:**

 **-Polifemo! Tú, maldito sordo idiota!** **Date la vuelta! –**

 _Poco ortodoxo pero efectivo para llamar la atención_ dijo atenea entre pensativa y burlona

 **El gigante giró en redondo, cosa que los demás aprovecharon para moverse sigilosamente a sus posiciones, esperando mi orden.**

 **-Otro? Tú quién eres? – podría decir "Nadie" como lo hizo la perra de Chase, solo para meterse en problemas aquella vez…debí dejar que Polifemo la reventase contra una roca…**

 _Auch_ …dijo Leo con lastima

 **-Alguien- respondo simplemente, viendo como fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca rara, tratando de comprender con su pequeñísimo cerebro la magnificencia de mi respuesta.**

 **-Tú eres Alguien? – creo haber dicho eso, o acaso necesitas que te lo dibuje?**

 **-Eres sordo y ciego? O estúpido desde el principio y a raíz de ello perdiste la vista? Quieres que te lo explique con títeres? – Geez…menudo lelo.**

 **-Raaaarrr! – rugió él, haciendo que sonría por haber perdido tan rápido la paciencia ante burlas infantiles.**

 _Sin ofender cuñado pero los ciclopes no son las creaturas más inteligentes de la mitología_ dijo atenea

 _Tranquila…y si lo se…_ dijo Tyson en respuesta

 **Polifemo corrió hacia mí, quinientos apestosos kilos de cíclope que iban a caer estrepitosamente en el suelo tras haberles dado la tácita orden a mis compañeros.**

 **-Por Pan! - Grover surgió por la izquierda y deslizó rápidamente el lado filoso del hueso sobre el tendón, cortándolo limpiamente, haciendo rugir de dolor al cíclope.**

 **Clarisse apareció por la derecha, colocó la lanza de un contundente golpe justo en el tendón, solo para retirarlo de repente y repetir el proceso tres veces más velozmente, hasta desgarrarlo.**

 **Polifemo soltó un aullido de dolor, girándose hacia donde estaba Clar, e intentando atraparla para matarla. Pero cuando estuvo a tan solo medio metro de tocarla, aparecí justo a su lado y rebané los dedos de su mano de un solo envión, haciendo que el ciego estremeciese toda la isla con su grito de angustia.**

Un gran silbido de orgullo y sorpresa salió de los labios de Poseidón

 **Con una sola mirada a Tyson, él comprendió que debía hacer su parte ahora, la cual llevó a la perfección tras asestarle unos prodigiosos golpes a las partes posteriores de sus rodillas, produciendo en Polifemo un grito desgarrador debido a que la parte donde sus tendones fueron cortados, la carne que lo revestía se rajó por completo, dejando ver los huesos tibia y peroné mientras se desangraba en el suelo.**

 **-Geez…eso fue rápido- murmuré por lo bajo, mientras observaba a Tyson.**

 **Él había comprendido durante una charla en el** _ **Victory,**_ **que nuestras acciones nos definían. Cómo él era alguien de corazón bondadoso y todos lo querían a pesar de lo que digan, y cómo Polifemo era la otra cara de la moneda. Tyson había elegido pelear por los que él quería, mientras que el ciego idiota lo hacía por gozo.**

 **El monstruo trató de agarrarme con su gigantesca mano restante. Yo salté un metro fuera de su alcance y rebané desde su muñeca la mano.**

 _Eres increíble hijo mio…_ dijo poseidon con orgullo

 _Gracias papa…_ dijo percy

 **Vi como los demás tenían la esperanza de ver cómo se desintegraba, pero aquel monstruo era demasiado grande y poderoso como para irse por el trato que le dimos.**

 **Respiré lentamente de nuevo, controlando las contracciones de mi pecho, dejando que fluya por mi cuerpo el aura de poder que emana el Vellocino que se encuentra a metros de nosotros. Hago unos pasos hacia donde se hallaba la cabeza de un lloroso Polifemo, tras agacharme frente a él usando a Riptide como soporte, sentí que los demás estaban a punto de advertirme, solo para mirarlos y darles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.**

 **-Hola Polifemo, quisiera decir que es un gusto verte, pero me enseñaron a no mentir- con un tono suave pero burlón le digo.**

 **-Aghhh! Juro que te mataré, maldito Alguien- no debió haber dicho eso, me van a entrar las ganas de reírme en su cara.**

 **-Alguien? En serio crees que ese es mi nombre? Realmente me apena saber que tenemos un parentesco en común…realmente una pena-**

 **-Te mataré! Mataré al cíclope que está aquí también! Me comeré a aquel sátiro con jugo de mango! Y me casaré! – joder! Sí que tienes pulmones para gritar…y un aliento que mataría a un primordial.**

 **Un solo puñetazo le di en su maltrecho ojo para que cierre la cloaca que tenía por boca.**

 **-Quieres hacerme el favor de cerrar la boca un rato? Sabes…tenía pensado matarte…pero creo que cambié de opinión- y será un ganar/ ganar para nosotros.**

 **-Percy? – Clar me miró con los ojos grandes, mientras que los demás estaban expectantes.**

 **-Vamos Clar, no me mires así. He dicho que no lo mataré, pero nunca dije que seguiría con vida para el momento en que nos marchemos. Ya que el Vellocino está custodiado por aquellas ovejas carnívoras, que mejor que una gran ofrenda para distraerlas mientras recuperamos nuestro objetivo principal- y volver a casa para poder estar contigo, Tia y Thals.**

 _Creo que eso le va a doler…_ dijo Leo con burla

 **-Auch…eso le va a doler- ni que lo digas, Tyson.**

 _Venga duende eres igual que Tyson_ …dijeron los stoll

 _Los odio_ …respondio leo ligeramente enojado

 **-Amigo…definitivamente serías el mejor amigo de Hades- Nah…demasiado emo para mi gusto, está mejor con Perséfone ahora…si es que hizo lo que le propuse el año pasado.**

 _Relájate que si lo hare…en cuanto termine tu historia lo hare…_ dijo hades

 **-Percy, por qué haces eso? – porque te quería lastimar, y eso no lo soporto.**

 **-Te raptó, te quería comer, y por, sobre todo, él te quiso golpear- y voy a evitar que todas ustedes pasen por algo así.**

 **-Vaya…gracias Percy. No quisiera imaginarme lo que harías si alguien llegase a hacerme daño- a la última persona que te lastimó le dividí la cabeza con Susanoo.**

Y todos miraron a Annabeth que se estremecio en su asiento…estaba sin cadenas pero se sentía totalmente acorralada

 **Sonreí cálidamente, demostrándole así cuanto me importaba. Me levanté de mi posición y me alejé de Polifemo, tomándo la mano de Clar y haciendo una seña a los demás para que me sigan.**

 **Me di la vuelta. Divisé detenidamente el aspecto de la isla. Cada pequeño detalle era determinante. Cada falla que la tierra presentase decidiría si subía o baja el nivel de altura.**

 _Puedes hacer lo que creo que estas pensando…_ dijo poseidon dudoso

 **Hacia la mitad del camino que llevábamos a la playa, completamente ilesos, aunque tuviésemos que cargar con una cabra quejica, divisamos al dichoso objeto dorado que tantos problemas daba.**

 **-Y ahora cómo harás para llevar las ovejas hacia donde está Polifemo? – preguntó Clar a mi lado, mientras que Grover y Tyson asentían con la cabeza.**

 **-Sacudiré la tierra…- fue mi única respuesta.**

" _Definitivamente demasiado poderoso"…._ fue el pensamiento de todos los dioses

 **Grover y Clar me observaban sin comprender, pero mi hermanito si fue capaz de darse cuenta velozmente de mis palabras, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y dándome un pulgar arriba que me causó una risita por lo bajo.**

 **Cerré los ojos por un momento y me concentré en el suelo sobre el que estábamos. Empezando a producir gradualmente ondulaciones sobre el terreno, haciendo que tanto las ovejas, como Clar y Grover se sorprendan.**

 **Un pequeño valle empezó a crearse donde estaban los animales carnívoros, dejándonos a nosotros y al árbol donde se hallaba el Vellocino a salvo de cualquier ataque. Los movimientos telúricos se fueron haciendo más finos y precisos al pasar los segundos, levantando y bajando la tierra paulatinamente en el valle producido, guiando a la fuerza a las ovejas que se estaban volviendo locas debido a la naturaleza furiosa que las rodeaba. El miedo y el hambre diluyéndose en sus ojos, fundiéndose en una amalgama rara de emociones mientras escapaban y veían a Polifemo sangrando.**

 **Grover estaba cada vez más pálido ante la escena que se estaba produciendo, cientos y cientos de ovejas hambrientas y asustadas, desgarrando como pirañas cada miembro del cíclope ciego, mientras este se retorcía y gritaba por el dolor.**

 **Clar se agarraba fuertemente de mi brazo, forzándose a ver la escena, aprendiendo a superar ciertos aspectos que un semidiós nunca esperaría ver alguna vez en su vida. Sé que siente repugnancia ante la grotesca imagen que tiene delante de ella, pero el simple hecho de resistir hace que la admire más.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena pero fuera de eso su sorpresa mas grande era saber que percy puede remodelar la tierra

 **Tyson, en toda su inocencia y bondad, sabía que cosas así sucedían en el mundo mitológico. Nunca las había visto en persona, pero sabía que sucedían. Se quedó de pie, firmemente en su lugar, aprendiendo que las acciones que tomamos nos deparan consecuencias del mismo valor.**

 **Con un último vistazo, verifiqué que todas las ovejas estuviesen en el lugar que se hallaba Polifemo, permitiéndome así, que finalmente, selle tanto el valle como la entrada a la cueva. Dejando en el olvido todo lo que habitaba en esta isla, hasta el momento en que los arquetipos de todos ellos vuelvan a formarse.**

 **Estábamos a unos diez metros de distancia del roble que tenía en sus ramas al Vellocino de Oro. Grover estaba babeando al sentir el poder que emanaba, mientras que Tyson miraba con felicidad al ser atraído por el brillo natural. Clar por otra parte, estaba ansiosa por recogerlo que volver lo más pronto al Campamento para finalizar con esta tarea.**

 **-Tyson, el vellocino. Me lo puedes traer por favor? – pidió cortésmente la bella pelicastaña.**

 _Ooh no sabía que podías ser educada…_ se burlo Thalía de su hermana clar

Esta solo hizo un puchero en pelea…

 **-Ah. Sí, el manto bonito. Ahora te lo traigo Clarisse-**

 **Tyson extendió el brazo y levantó el vellocino de la rama de la que llevaba siglos colgando. Al instante, las hojas del roble se volvieron amarillas. Tyson empezó a caminar despacio hacia ella, mientras disfrutaba por unos momentos la suavidad que tenía.**

 **La dorada piel de cordero fue entregada a manos de Clar por mi hermano. Ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, mientras que él le decía que no debía agradecer nada por ello. Solté un bufido divertido al ver como ella trataba de acomodar de la mejor manera el Vellocino, pues de lo que recuerdo, pesaba más de treinta kilos.**

 _Esa cosa es jodidamente pesado…._ dijo grover

 **En el momento que un borde rozó mi brazo, sentí como si momentáneamente hubiese desaparecido todo signo de enfermedad que carcomía mis pulmones. Esos míseros segundos de alivio, reconfortaron la podrida sensación a muerte que nace desde mi pecho a sabiendas que el Vellocino podría traer de vuelta a mi Thals y brindar seguridad al campamento.**

 _Oohh ya estoy cerca aparecer…_ dijo thalia

 **-Tenemos que irnos. Nuestros barcos están encallados detrás de un acantilado- oh vamos Tyson, no debes palidecer de esa manera, ambos disfrutamos al máximo subir ese acantilado lleno de rocas filosas y resbaladizas.**

 **-Percy…dime que hay otra forma de llegar allá…- por tu bien…sí, tengo otra forma de llegar allá.**

 **-Geez…menudo miedo le tienes a un acantilado…sí, Tyson, tengo un método más fácil para llegar allá. Tómense de mi brazo ustedes dos- les digo a Grover y a mi hermano, mientras que con el brazo restante envuelvo la cintura de Clar y la atraigo hacia mí.**

 _Me encanta que hagas eso…._ dijo clar

 **Transformándonos brevemente en niebla, los movilicé hasta estar frente a los barcos, evitando así una mayor pérdida de tiempo.**

 **-Venga, debemos abordar nuestros barcos. Clar, ve con Grover lo más rápido que puedan al campamento y utilicen el Vellocino- espero que no te enojes como la vez pasada, querida.**

 **-Eh? Y tú qué? Y Tyson? – bueno, esa reacción fue mejor que la anterior.**

 **-Debido a que salimos sin órdenes de los "directores" del Campamento, lo más seguro es que recibamos una reprimenda por escaparnos…y si soy sincero, si llego a escuchar a Tántalo chillar de nuevo, me dará migraña masiva- juro que lo arrojo a las ovejas carnívoras.**

 _Creo que seria un alivio para todos_ dijo Hestia

 **-Me había olvidado de ese tipo…Percy, no podemos demorarnos una semana? – con cara de cachorro apaleado me preguntó Tyson, a lo que Clar y Grover miraban con gracia.**

 **-Pregúntale a Clar- después de todo, mi trasero está prácticamente marcado por todas mis esposas.**

 _Pero que mala manera de decir que nos perteneces…_ dijo afrodita haciéndose la dolida

 **-Podemos, Clarisse? – ahora quiero verla como soporta los ojos de perro golpeado.**

 **-…Pueden llegar hasta un día después, entendido? – lo que tú digas querida…tampoco era que tenía pensado quedarme un mes en mar abierto…**

 **-Sí! Oíste Percy!? Dijo que sí! – lo sé, lo sé…mi esposa es genial.**

 **No pude hacer nada más que reírme ante tal acto de felicidad que tenía Tyson.**

 **Nos separamos del** _ **Birmingham**_ **tras verlo irse a toda marcha, con Grover saludándonos desde el borde del navío, deseándonos suerte y que no nos demoremos demasiado.**

 **Tyson me preguntó si podía ir a continuar en su proyecto, a lo que le di mi visto bueno, cosa que el respondió abrazándome con mucha fuerza, quitándome el aire de los pulmones. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido con Clar y el Vellocino…**

 **Una vez que estuve solo con el timón, empecé a aminorar el viento del termo que habíamos abierto y viré al** _ **Victory**_ **unos grados fuera de su curso, en dirección a donde se hallaba el** _ **Princesa Andrómeda,**_ **definitivamente me iba a hacer de esa piel de oso para Arty…y de paso golpear hasta la inconciencia al marica de Castellan.**

 _Ssiiii un regalo para mi…._ chillo como niña artemisa

 **Me era imposible contener la emoción de saber que pude salvar de cualquier problema a Clar, y el hecho de que Thals volvería me ponía más feliz todavía. Sin contar con los hechos de que me encontré con Piper, Hylla y Reyna en el trayecto de esta búsqueda.**

 _Todas también estamos agradecidas de haberte encontrado…_ dijo piper

 **Miré el horizonte, allá donde el sol y la línea final del vasto océano se unían al atardecer. Había oído alguna vez a las nereidas y otros espíritus acuáticos bajo el agua, disfrutaban con solemnidad aquel momento del día. Tyson siendo hijo de Poseidón, lo utilizaba para disfrutar de la compañía de Ella.**

 **Sentí que un chorro de agua me golpeaba suavemente la cara, provocándome así que mira para el costado, descubriendo de esa manera al pequeño bribón que se divertía tirándome agua.**

 **-Rainbow, ve a casa de mi padre. Tyson estará más que emocionado por verte cuando llegue allá- vamos pequeño, sé que me entiendes a la perfección, así que no inclines la cabeza a un costado como si fueses un cachorro perdido. Puede que convencieses a mis hijos de esa manera antes, pero conmigo no funciona.**

 _Jajajajaja era toda una escena…_ dijo Tyson divertido recordando….

 **Dicho y hecho, el muy tramposo intentó hacerlo conmigo, solo para que de un movimiento de mi mano lo corra, emitiendo un relincho a modo de queja y arrojándome más agua de un coletazo.**

 **-Esto no se quedará así Rainbow…juro qué, de alguna manera, haré que pongan a Delfín a cuidarte- susurré por lo bajo mientras veía marcharse al amigo de mi hermano.**

 _Eres muy vengativo con las bromas sabes…._ dijo Thalía con una sonrisa en su cara

 **Luego de todo aquello, apoyé la cabeza en el timón y, antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba dormido. Esperando pacientemente al fatídico encuentro que voy a tener con el traidor y su séquito de idiotas.**

 _Ooohh eso no es algo que alegre el dia sabes…_ dijo Leo

* * *

 _ **Bueno aqui llegamos al final de otro capitulo**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza aunque esta vez no fue mucha...y de verdad dejen sus comentarios y reacciones o críticas a las acotaciones que dije al principio**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_


	23. Chapter 2x8

_**Bienvenidos queridísimos lectores a otro capítulo de mi historia.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que dieron favorito, comentaron y siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **Y por, sobre todo, a los que siguen desde el principio este relato.**_

 _ **No soy dueño de ningún personaje. Eso es trabajo de Rick Riordan…**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento la tardanza pero tenía sentimientos de caos, disturbios y otro sin fin de cosas encontradas, y además no hallaba como escribir las ideas iban y venían y no lograba plasmar algo concreto**_

 **Hola otra Vez…sé que muchos se decepcionaron del capítulo anterior por ser tan "pacifico" y la verdad el capítulo estaba pautado para ser así de pacífico y tranquilo porque quería que las cosas se calmaran y los ánimos subieran un poco, después del desastre que hizo el percytodolopuede, pero veo que ha ustedes solo les gusta la matanza, las peleas, la sangre y las emociones fuerte, así que desde ahora no me hago responsable de los sucesos que puedan suceder, sin más que agregar, me despido y les entrego el siguiente capítulo….**

* * *

 _Ten hermanita, también tienes que leer las travesías de nuestro esposo…_ dijo Hylla a su hermana de sangre, quien un poco sonrojada tomo el libro en sus manos

 _Bien, empieza el siguiente capítulo_ …dijo reina

 **Capítulo 18: Seemann**

 **-Hermano, despierta por favor-**

 **El agua salada me salpicaba la cara. Tyson me sacudía por el hombro. Sentía el frío del viento marino chocando contra mis mejillas, despabilándome mucho más rápido.**

 _Siempre has sido un dormilón y de sueño pesado_ dijo Tyson

 **A lo lejos, Apolo ponía su carromato tras los rascacielos de una ciudad. Divisé una carretera flanqueada de palmeras junto a la playa, escaparates de tiendas con deslumbrantes neones de color rojo y azul, y un puerto abarrotado de cruceros y barcos de vela. Faltaba solamente la multitud de gente patinando en rollers por los veredones.**

 **-Miami…genial…y nosotros no trajimos nuestros trajes de baño- con un tono condescendiente digo al aire.**

 _Deja tu sarcasmo…_ dijo Atenea pellizcando.

 **Tyson bufó con diversión, mientras se retiraba de nuevo a sus aposentos a continuar con sus manualidades. Me pidió que le avise si pensaba salir, para así poder cuidar del barco y los pegasos, a lo que respondí con un movimiento de mano afirmativamente.**

 **Ahora que estábamos de nuevo entre mortales, el único ojo de Tyson podría generar migrañas a la gente debido a la niebla inestable, cosa que arreglé cuando moví distraídamente la mano anteriormente. Más vale prevenir que curar en caso de que salga a tierra firme.**

 _Eso muy bueno de tu parte…_ dijo Hestia, mientras se consentía con los antebrazos de su amado

 **Dejé una nota bajo la puerta del camarote de mi hermano avisando de mi inmediata visita a los locales en búsqueda de alimentos para nosotros y los pegasos. Hecho eso, fui a tierra firme y caminé a paso lento, sin prestar demasiada atención a la gente que me miraba por el atuendo que llevaba, hasta el expendedor de periódicos más cercano y comprobé la fecha en el** _ **Miami Herald.**_

 _No sé, si lo haces por arrogancia, o por simple estupidez,_ dijeron afrodita y atenea con tonos difuminados de celos y furia

 **Once de junio. Tres días habían pasado desde que salí del campamento. Vale decir, que ayudar a Clar en la entrada al Mar de los Monstruos fue una gran ayuda esta vez. Si no mal recuerdo, creo que nos demoramos alrededor de diez días para el momento en que llegamos a Miami.**

Un sonoro silbido lleno la sala, cortesía de Leo quien estaba asombrado por el relata de los diez días

 **De esta manera, puedo respirar con tranquilidad, sabiendo que todas las chicas están bien por ahora, y que Thals volverá a mi muy pronto.**

 _Ahhh…_ la aludida se sonrojo en gran sobremanera

 **Lo único a lo que debo hacer frente ahora, es la pestilente presencia de Castellan. Sin contar además a la patética actuación de la perra rubia que está esperando en el campamento.**

Y todos volvieron a recordar que los dos idiotas estaban aquí con ellos

 **Geez…bueno…al menos hasta que llegue la hora de verle la cara al idiota traidor, puedo sentarme un rato en una banca y descansar la sensación de desgarro en el pecho debido a la ausencia del Vellocino de Oro.**

Atenea cada vez más reafirmaba su plan en su mente.

 **Clar pudo completar satisfactoriamente su misión, si es que ya llegó al campamento sin detenerse en el camino para comprarle latas a Grover. Espero que Ares esté orgulloso de su hija. Es una gran mujer en todos los sentidos.**

Ares, nunca lo admitiría frente a él pero por supuesto que estaba orgulloso de su hija en cualquiera de los sentidos, cuando todos los oyentes de la lectura buscaron una respuesta al comentario del protagonista, este solo bufo con molestia y desvió su mirada a otro lugar.

Clarisse mostro una sonrisa de orgullo y agradecimiento en su rostro al ver la reacción de su padre sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus pensamientos y le daba las gracias a percy por ser asi como es

 **Reyna e Hylla deben de haber llegado a sus destinos también, a lo que solo espero que Octavian no esté dándole problemas a mi pretora, o le congelaré las pelotas mientras duerme plácidamente con sus ositos de peluche.**

Las nombradas se sonrojaron en gran medida, y la madre de ambas casi se atragante con su saliva al escuchar esa declaración del protagonista.

 **La carta que arrojé al mar debe de haber logrado su objetivo, tan solo quiero que llegue el momento en volver a verla. La última vez, tío Zeus no cumplió con su promesa de liberarla, lo que me causó muchos problemas con ella, pues creyó que la había abandonado. Si me vuelve a hacer lo mismo esta vez…va a empezar a tener una voz muy finita para el resto de su eternidad.**

 _Oohh dioses claro que lo hizo cariño y lamento tanto no haberte creído antes_ , muchas chicas le dirigieron una mirada de ira a Zeus, y este supo que estaba en un gran predicamento.

 **Luego de esperar cuarenta minutos, recostado en una banca, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los pocos rayos que tocaban mi cara, tarareando una inconclusa melodía y obviando los comentarios que algunas mujeres hacían delante de mí,**

 _Mas te vale que no les hagas caso…cariño_ dijo afrodita con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor, y halaba un poco de la cabellera de Percy.

 **Sentí su presencia acercándose a mi espalda, cosa que me hizo largar un suspiro condescendiente ante la próxima idiotez que va a hacer.**

 _Y ahora quien es…?_ Pregunta Hestia un poco Exasperada ya se estaba hartando de tantas cosas malas…

 **El sonido de la espada siendo desenvainada, la sensación en el aire tras el movimiento cortante del filo acerado.**

 _Un ataque…quien se atrave…_ dijo Artemisa en un susurro preocupado

 **El intento de respiración tranquila mientras hacía su próximo movimiento. Podía sentir el bombeo de su corazón, la adrenalina llenando cada espacio de su cuerpo. El vano intento de superioridad entre sus allegados.**

 **Un simple y miserable niño que intentaba jugar un juego peligroso de voluntades. Un juego que perdió una vez y lo volverá hacer de nuevo. Es bastante gracioso ahora que lo pienso, ver a una seguidilla de títeres siendo manipulados entre sí, bajo la minuciosa mirada de la perra de Chase.**

 _Y tal parece que eres el cerebro de todo…_ pregunto Atenea con odio… _en otras circunstancias sentiría orgullo de mente y tus actos_ …dijo ahogando una mueca… _pero no hago más que sentir desprecio, no eres digna de poseer semejante inteligencia…_

Annabeth estaba por articular palabra pero la mirada de ira de su madre le intimido en gran medida…

 _Atenea Calma…_ dijo Caos observando el desastre que estaba a punto de ocurrir; _recuerda que todos deben vivir para que los hechos queden como tal HECHOS, no me importan tus ganas de asesinarle, tenemos que mantener todos los hilos de la "polilla" en perfecto estado podríamos desatar un caos aún más atroz…_ termino de decir

Atenea aun rechistando dejo su ansia asesina, mientras Percy acariciaba su cabellerapara calmarla…

Pero algo paso que los sorprendió a todos, el suelo comenzó a temblar todos dirigieron miradas a los posibles causantes, pero ni Poseidón ni Hades pudieron dar respuestas puesto que no eran ellos, y lo mismo paso con sus hijos, ninguno de ellos producía esos temblores, percytodolopuede estaba tranquilo durmiendo quiere decir que él tampoco estaba generando los sismos, y para empeorar la situación el agua comenzó a agitarse otra vez, tal cual la encontraron al llegar, un agua rebosante de poder y sin control, y como por arte de magia una torrencial lluvia se precipito sobre ellos, Hestia corrió a la fogata tratando de avivarla y evitar que se apague, pero la lucha era fuerte, los restos y ruinas de las cabañas colapsaron sobre si mismas la tierra misma las trago, sip la tierra misma se las trago, todos estaban a la expectativa, de que rayos pasaba, Caos estaba en estado de alerta y trato en lo posible de expandir su aura de poder para calmar todo pero era inútil era como si su poder no tuviera efecto sobre todos esos acontecimientos,

 _Todos tengan cuidado, estén alerta, no puedo controlar nada_ , dijo Caos con preocupación

Para asombro de todos, el cuerpo etéreo de Caos comenzó a iluminarse, y recobraba esa apariencia poderosa y majestuosa que siempre tuvo, sin embargo el brillo de su cuerpo era diferente, ella misma al percatarse de su revitalizada aura, entendió todo lo que pasaba.

 _Lady Caos,_ dijo atenea con preocupación al observar el cambio en el Ser del Cosmos…

Caos estaba a punto de abrir su boca para decir algo, pero su cuerpo se hizo un haz de luz y desapareció sin dejar rastro…

El Temblor ceso con el desaparecer de Caos, extrañando a todos,

Todos se habían levantado de sus asientos hace mucho, y ver el desaparecer de Caos los tenia a todos asustados…

 _Tenemos que calmarnos… no entremos en pánico_ …dijo Percy tomando el liderazgo de la situación, _no debemos atormentarnos la mente con malos pensamientos, quizás Caos haya desaparecido por cuenta propia,_ dijo pero ni siquiera el mismo se lo creía, aun así debe mantenerse calmado en esta situación es lo que la vida le ha enseñado tantas bajas en el campo de batalla puede hacer que pierdas la cordura rápido, y siempre es bueno tener un pilar en donde apoyarse y él debía de ser ese para todos

 _Percy tiene razón, no ganamos nada asustándonos reina sigue leyendo,_ dijo Atenea con voz firme

 _C-claro_ respondió nerviosa reina

 _Momento Griegita, a mi hija no le das ordenes_ dijo Belona _puedo aceptar que estemos en el mismo lugar bajo no sé qué de circunstancias, pero mi hija es una guerrera y nació para comandar además es romana no debe seguir ordenes de una griega…_

 _Bellona no aceptare-…._ y solo eso logro decir Zeus pues su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un colapso de cambio su rostro se volvía mas anguloso más recto, los romanos le conocían pero se negaban a reclamar algo,

 _Porque está cambiando_ pregunto una asustada Thalía

Los dioses comenzaron a cambiar a sus formas romanas sin ningún impedimento alternando entre el lado romano y el griego, la batalla de identidades se mostraba formando un caos sin ninguna razón aparente…

El caos seguía en aumento y Belona aprovechó el momento y se levantó en armas, _ya basta de escuchar a los griegos, de seguro todo es una treta de ellos al igual que con Troya, ataquemos ahora que están confundidos, ROMANOS…_ Fue el grito de guerra de Belona, con su espada en mano iba directo con el cuello de Minerva quien al haber perdido los recursos de la guerra, temblaba de miedo ante el ataque inminente… la mayoría de los presentes estaban aturdidos por el cambio de los dioses y el temblor que estremecía la reunión Hestia al percatarse de la situación de su hermana y sobrina no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar, pero el grito fue lo suficiente para que el Jackson necesitaba para actuar de la nada, en suelo exploto un pequeño geiser que sorprendió a la audiencia pero este cobro vida totalmente y se dividió en dos brazos que tomaron a Belona del cuello y desarmándola para lanzarla al suelo y recorrer cierta cantidad de terreno en el proceso, siendo esta una diosa de guerra respondió sin dudarlo al ataque quemando sus ataduras, y levantándose para arremeter nuevamente, esta vez contra el perseus durmiente el causante del geiser, pero simplemente llego a cierta distancia fue enviada de vuelta al suelo varios metros lejos de su presa por un golpe que muy su pesar de ser una diosa, sintió algunas fracturas en sus costillas y huesos inmortales, levantándose y escupiendo un poco de icor de su boca, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su nuevo contrincante, Percy Jackson con una espada poco más grande que una gladius romana hecha en su totalidad de hielo y desprendiendo un aura fría y tétrica de ella, pero la sorpresa viene al ver a los rostros que están detrás del chico, Reina y Hylla sus dos hijas estaban detrás de perseus asegurándose que tocaran al durmiente y protegiendo la espalda del chico, Belona haría alarde de sus destrezas de guerra de no ser por la gran carga eléctrica con que se infundió la lluvia creando una gran tormenta iluminando el cielo con flashes de blanco y pálido color, también la tierra creció bajo sus pies y la aprisionaron allí, junto a un unas cadenas que estaban hechas de oro y platino, Zoe estaba desde su lugar con un arco en sus manos estirado en toda su gloria con una flecha que apuntaba directo el cuerpo de Belona, Clarise tenía su lanza ya en sus manos lista para ir a la carga contra la diosa, Piper, Calipso y Rachel estaban ayudando a Minerva a calmar sus nervios, ella era la única que había estabilizado su forma, tomando solo lado romano, Percy levanto su arma y la apunto a la diosa, _Atrévete a siquiera mover un solo dedo y te degolló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,_ fueron esas las frías palabras colmadas de instinto asesino y furia de Percy hacia Belona.

Para sorpresa de todos quien dio el grito de alto fue Ares o Marte en este caso…

Tomando un momento de claridad en sus identidades dijo. _Como dijo el niño algas, debemos calmarnos y asentar nuestras mentes, Bellona que sea esta la Ultima Vez que planteas una disputa, no estamos aquí para declarar a alguien mejor que otro, la situación es precaria una guerra sin fin y sin orden esta por desatarse y tú lo que buscas es dominio como siempre… Pretora continúa…_

El aura asesina, la ira y todo el clamor de la lluvia ceso liberando a los dioses de su disputa de identidades, siendo Marte el único que domino su cuerpo se impuso sobre ares en un mutuo acuerdo, los demás dioses se estabilizaron en su forma griega, todos volvieron a sus asientos y Reina prosiguió con la lectura.

 **Un simple y miserable niño que intentaba jugar un juego peligroso de voluntades. Un juego que perdió una vez y lo volverá hacer de nuevo. Es bastante gracioso ahora que lo pienso, ver a una seguidilla de títeres siendo manipulados entre sí, bajo la minuciosa mirada de la perra de Chase.**

 **No pude evitar formar una sonrisa burlona al oír los pasos dubitativos de Castellan, sin contar que casi empiezo a reírme a carcajadas cuando finalmente puso la punta de su espada en mi garganta.**

 _Tsh,_ solo un chasquido de lengua salió de la boca de Luke

 **-Eh, colega. Bienvenido a Estados Unidos- esa es tu mejor forma de presentarte? Patético…**

 _Pfft…_ , a Luke ya le importaba poco lo que pasara con el mismo puesto que ya sabía que de allí no saldría vivo así que decidió darle un poco de vista buena a la lectura, y estaba logrando su cometido puesto que todos en el lugar le miraban con cierto desprecio.

 **Aún sin abrir los ojos, pude sentir la incertidumbre de todos ellos cuando no les respondí, manteniendo la pasibilidad y disfrutando de los rayos solares en mi cara.**

 _Una actitud bastante serena para alguien, si me lo preguntan_ dijo Frank

 **-Sabes…si no utilizas inmediatamente tu niebla, la gente empezará a hablar…y viendo que prácticamente, estás amenazando a un oficial de la Marina, serás acribillado por la policía local- en serio, eres tan idiota, que actúas altaneramente solo para no perder el respeto de los idiotas que te siguen como perros falderos.**

 _Buen punto…_ Dijo Poseidón

 **Sus matones de siempre, e incluso el oso restante, que pronto iba ser un regalo para Arty, se materializaron a ambos lados.**

 _Gracias mi amor…_ dijo artemisa mirando a Percy

 **Intentaron acercarse a donde estaba sentado, pero una leve advertencia del traidor hizo que recapacitaran y siguiesen mis pedidos.**

 _Por fin algo de neuronas entro en tu cerebro verdad chico_ dijo Atenea

 **-Bravo! Ahora si no es mucha molestia, podrías pedirle a uno de tus seguidores que me consiga una soda? – anda, hazme ese favor…y no te destriparé delante de Chase cuando llegue el momento…**

 _Es una buena ofertan_ dijo Leo con sarcasmo

 **-Percy, creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras…tan solo debo empujar mi espada un poco más y estarás a mi merced- lo siento Castellan, pero eso sonó horrible.**

 _Y que conste que no lo dije yo_ …dijo uno de los stoll

 _Pero sip, eso sono muy feo…_

 **-Primero que nada, no te di permiso para usar mi nombre…Luke. Y segundo, te has escuchado? Eso sonó tan gay que en verdad estás verificando mi suposición de que tu bisabuelo te está sodomizando- y eso no te dará mucho respaldo con tus compinches que digamos…**

 _Maldito desgraciado…_ fue el insulto de luke con odio

 **Unas risitas se escuchaban entrecortadamente a espaldas de Castellan, cosa que me dio gracia, pues estaba empezando a cabrearse y su pulso temblaba. Hice un rollo con el periódico que me había comprado más temprano, y corrí la espada de mi garganta de la manera más casual.**

 _Digno de todo un Rey…_ fue el comentario soberbio de Marte

 **-Además…tu madre no te enseñó modales? Es de mala educación apuntar con objetos filosos a la gente, podrías salir lastimado- regaño desganadamente, impacientándolo.**

 _Es bueno que juegues con la mente del enemigo, pero todo tiene un límite…_ fue el comentario inteligente de Atenea

 **-Cierra la maldita boca! Ahora, Agrius, escolta a nuestro prisionero al** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **, Parece que debemos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad nuevamente- oye…luego no quiero que estés llorando si esta vez vuelvo a llevarme algo de tu yate.**

 **-Por mí no hay problema alguno, pero primero, podrían darme aquella soda que con tanto respeto pedí? – con una sonrisa suave les dije mientras trataba de no reírme por sus caras de enfado.**

 **Camine tranquilamente a borde del** _ **Princesa Andrómeda**_ **, por unos angostos pasillos hasta llegar a la popa, frente a una piscina, la cual estaba rodeada de "matones", sin contar el hecho de que había ocho inútiles custodiándome mientras disfrutaba de mi Coca-Cola, poniendo aún más nerviosos a todos por mi sonrisa de felicidad.**

 **-Oye, Yogui…sabes que sabría mejor con esta soda? Unas buenas galletas quemadas…Luke, por casualidad, no sabrías donde puedo hallar unas galletas quemadas? – vamos traidor, pierde la compostura…hazlo para Percy.**

 _O Percy tu mente es tan macabra…_ dijeron los Stoll, Percy solo mostro falsas lágrimas de orgullo y felicidad molestando claro está a Luke

 **-Cierra la puta boca de una puta vez! – y ahí está el mal humor que yo quería.**

 **-Despacio…Luke, sigues gritándome en la oreja y es bastante molesto, sin contar que aprovechas cada ocasión que tienes para rozarme…haznos un favor a todos y vete a refregar tu trasero al ataúd del viejo, pues se ve que lo extrañas…- un poco más y estarás completamente ansioso por mutilarme, un poco más es todo lo que necesito.**

 **Lo vi, por el rabillo del ojo, tomar profundas inhalaciones para tranquilizarse. Las cuales le estaban funcionando a duras penas pues cada vez que respiraba yo hacía ruido al sorber, distrayéndolo.**

 _Eres mi ídolo Percy…._ dijo Leo con falsas alabanzas…

 **-Bueno…bien…el vellocino. Dónde está? – Ohhh…esa cosa…bueno…**

 _Patético, no pensaras en robárselo Verdad?_ Amenazo Marte a Luke

 **-Lejos de aquí…ahora que contesté tu pregunta, puedo irme? – tengo apuro, y además no quiero verte la cara.**

 **-Quizá no me has oído. Dónde… está… el vellocino? – y sigues con lo mismo…ya es cansador niño.**

 **-Si soy honesto, a esta hora ya debe de estar en tierra firme, en dirección al Campamento…- es la verdad después de todo, me imagino que Clar ya debió llegar allá.**

 **El traidor entornó los ojos. Tratando de dilucidar alguna mentira en mis palabras, pero viendo que se creyó lo del año pasado, no me sorprendería si le dijese que tiene orejas de conejo y se tocase la cabeza en consecuencia…**

 **-Mientes. No puedes haber…Clarisse? – vaya, ahora eres detective…bien hecho, muchacho.**

 **-Bravo! Te daría una galleta quemada, pero da el caso que no tengo una justo ahora…Si tan solo me dijeses donde encontrarlas- suspiré la última parte con una sonrisa burlona, viendo cómo se ponía rojo de furia.**

 _En su estado eso no seria muy difícil_ dijo con sorda Atenea

 **-Le has confiado…? Le has dado…? – por favor Caos, no me hagas explicárselo con títeres…**

 **-Creo haber dicho eso…o acaso estás volviéndote sordo? -**

 **-Agrius! – oh! Ahí viene la parte de Yogui, ahora quiero ver cómo trata de salvar su pellejo…**

 **El oso gigante retrocedió. Miró a donde yo estaba parado tomando mi Coca-Cola, el errático movimiento de sus ojos demostraba su nerviosismo.**

 **-S-sí? – Castellan, no lo pongas nervioso porque después se me hará difícil para despellejarlo.**

 _Que tétrico_ dijo Leo

 **-Baja y prepara mi corcel. Súbelo a cubierta. Tengo que irme volando al aeropuerto. Rápido! – corcel? Es una broma? Llamó a Blackjack, corcel? Oh Dioses! Cuando me escuche a la vuelta…le servirá de castigo por llamarme jefe todo el tiempo.**

 _Hey Blackjack no tiene la culpa…_ dijo Poseidón

 **-Pero, jefe…- anda osito, dile que esos pegasos ya no están allí…**

 **-Deprisa! O te echaré de comida al dragón- me pregunto si me dará tiempo para tratar con el dragón también…ya veré más enseguida.**

 **El oso tragó saliva y se removió en su lugar. Castellan deambulaba junto a la piscina, soltaba maldiciones en griego antiguo y aferraba su espada con tal fuerza que los nudillos parecían a punto de estallarle. Algo muy malo de su parte si pensaba atacarme en este momento. Ese agarre le impedía tener la fluidez necesaria a la hora de pasar a la ofensiva.**

 _Muy buena acotación de tu parte niño…_ dijo Hades

 **Recordé los aspersores de la piscina, a lo que procedí a pulverizar el agua formando un arco iris bajo la luz que emitía tenuemente Apolo. Dado el hecho de que todos ellos estaban más preocupados por tratar de encontrar una excusa para no terminar en las fauces del dragón, me acerqué distraídamente con un dracma en mi mano hasta el medio de mensajería. Pidiendo cordialmente a Iris, que me contacte a todos los Olímpicos.**

En medio de toda la reunión se formó un arcoíris que ilumino toda la reunión Reina con bastantes nervios siguió con la lectura

 **Una vez hecho eso, me decidí por tratar la misma línea argumental que hice la vez anterior, para así poder demostrar mejor al bando contra el cual estoy haciendo frente.**

Y en el arcoíris apareció un Luke completo con ojeras e igual que lo describen en el libro, un Percy más joven con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro

 **-Nos engañaste a todos. Incluso a Dionisos en el Campamento Mestizo! Menudo traidor eres, bastardo…- venga, mírenme, necesito que me presten atención.**

 _-Nos engañaste a todos. Incluso a Dionisos en el Campamento Mestizo! Menudo traidor eres, bastardo…- venga, mírenme, necesito que me presten atención._

Y al igual que la lectura de Reina el mensaje y la voz se repetía con ella creando un pequeño sonido de eco

 **Destapé a Anaklusmos, haciéndola bailar entre mis dedos, atrayendo la mirada de todos. Miradas que rezumaban de altanería y soberbia. Miradas que pretendían rebajarme.**

 **La perra de Kronos sonrió con desdén. Ni siquiera logró que me perturbase, a pesar de todo, tan solo es un asesino más que perecerá al final. Pero la forma en que lo hará, solo depende de mi estado de humor. Y puedo jurar que no será muy bonito luego de haber hecho sufrir a Thals con ese veneno.**

 **-No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Percy. Tira tu miserable espadita o haré que te maten más pronto que tarde- si…claro…lo que digas…**

 _-No es momento de hacerse el héroe, Percy. Tira tu miserable espadita o haré que te maten más pronto que tarde-_

Todos estaban un poco asustados y temeroso de lo que sucedería, Caos aun no daba señales de volver a hacer aparición y los nervios en todos se podían ver a pesar de las bromas continuas que hacían para aliviar el ambiente…

 **-Qué tal si volvemos a jugar "ese" juego Castellan. Quién envenenó el árbol de Thalia? – pregunto con diversión, mientras apuntaba a sus piernas con Riptide.**

 _-Qué tal si volvemos a jugar "ese" juego Castellan. Quién envenenó el árbol de Thalia? –_

 **-Yo, por supuesto. Ya te lo dije. Usé veneno de pitón vieja, traído directamente de las profundidades del Tártaro- y tan orgulloso estás de ello…eres deplorable.**

 _-Yo, por supuesto. Ya te lo dije. Usé veneno de pitón vieja, traído directamente de las profundidades del Tártaro-_

 **-Quirón no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto? – obvio que no, pero cualquier persona que esté mínimamente relacionado con Kronos, es sospechoso de toda causa. Lo cual es bastante molesto…**

 _-Quirón no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto?_

 **-Ja! Sabes muy bien que él nunca lo habría hecho. Ese viejo idiota no tiene agallas- dices eso porque nunca lo has visto cabreado, la última vez que lo vi, estaba disparando flechas como si fuese automático el arco que tenía.**

 _-Ja! Sabes muy bien que él nunca lo habría hecho. Ese viejo idiota no tiene agallas_

 **-Eso son agallas, según tú? Traicionar a tus amigos? Poner en peligro a todo el campamento? No te bastan los inocentes que has matado hasta ahora? – cuántos niños han rechazado tu oferta? A cuántos has callado por ello?**

 _-Eso son agallas, según tú? Traicionar a tus amigos? Poner en peligro a todo el campamento? No te bastan los inocentes que has matado hasta ahora? –_

 **Luke levantó su espada. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo las caras de todos los dioses, aunque por una razón, Arty quería estrangularlo mientras que Hermes quería azotar a su hijo por ser semejante idiota.**

La actitud de todos los dioses era la misma cada reacción, cada respiración cada rostro se mostraba igual

 **-Tú no entiendes ni la mitad de todo este asunto. Iba a dejar que te llevases el vellocino… una vez que yo lo hubiese utilizado- …si…por supuesto…me había olvidado que eras el alma más pura, caritativa e inocente en todo el mundo.**

 _-Tú no entiendes ni la mitad de todo este asunto. Iba a dejar que te llevases el vellocino… una vez que yo lo hubiese utilizado-_

 **-Pensabas reconstruir a tu queridísimo bisabuelo, no? – así no tendrías que recurrir a los sueños para hacer tus cochinadas con él.**

 _-Pensabas reconstruir a tu queridísimo bisabuelo, no? –_

 **-Sí! Y la magia del vellocino habría acelerado diez veces su regeneración. Pero no creas que nos has detenido, Percy. Sólo has ralentizado un poco el proceso- sí, si…en serio, esto es cansador, podría estar durmiendo ahora, pero este mensaje necesita ser escuchado…luego podré matar a algunos antes de irme.**

 _-Sí! Y la magia del vellocino habría acelerado diez veces su regeneración. Pero no creas que nos has detenido, Percy. Sólo has ralentizado un poco el proceso-_

 **-O sea que envenenaste el árbol, traicionaste a Thalia y nos tendiste una trampa…todo para ayudar a Kronos a destruir a los dioses- creo que no dejé nada de lado sino mal recuerdo.**

 _-O sea que envenenaste el árbol, traicionaste a Thalia y nos tendiste una trampa…todo para ayudar a Kronos a destruir a los dioses-_

 **La perra sodomizada apretó los dientes. Me daba gracia toda la gama de reacciones que ponía, a lo que solo respondía haciendo bailar a Anaklusmos entre mis dedos de la mano derecha y juguetear con la lata del refresco en la izquierda.**

 **-Ya lo sabes! Por qué me sigues preguntando? – Oh, por el amor de cualquier deidad! Acaso necesita que le avisen con unas bengalas que todo esto es una trampa para él?**

 _-Ya lo sabes! Por qué me sigues preguntando? –_

 **Juro que estoy tentando a ocultar mi cara por la vergüenza ajena que siento por este sujeto.**

 **-Porque quiero que te oiga toda la audiencia- juro que hasta Ares ya se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba…**

 _Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo niñato…_ Dijo Marte

 _-Porque quiero que te oiga toda la audiencia-_

 **-Qué audiencia? – ay dioses…siento que voy a tener la migraña del siglo con este tipo.**

 _-Qué audiencia?_

 **-Geez…hazme el grandísimo favor de voltearte y saludar…juro que tu madre segura te tiró de cabeza al piso…menudo idiota lento- mascullo lo último entre dientes.**

 _-Geez…hazme el grandísimo favor de voltearte y saludar…juro que tu madre segura te tiró de cabeza al piso…menudo idiota lento-_

 **Finalmente, se dignó a mirar atrás y todos sus matones hicieron lo mismo. Dieron un grito y retrocedieron un paso. Definitivamente eran una banda de tarados que llegaron tarde a la repartición de cerebros…**

 **Sobre la piscina, en medio del arco iris nublado de vapor, temblaba la imagen de un mensaje Iris: Dionisos, Tántalo y el campamento entero en el pabellón del comedor. Todos permanecían sentados y en silencio, mirándonos atónitos. Sin contar obviamente, las miradas de odio de tío Zeus, tía Hera, Arty y Tena. Mientras que Apolo me miraba diligentemente, preguntándome de manera tácita si me encontraba bien, a lo que asentí distraídamente con la cabeza.**

 _Preocupado por tu cuñado hermanito?_ Pregunto Hermes con burla ya la estaba en el punto donde le valía bastante poco lo que pasara con Luke

 _Cállate…_ dijo apolo de vuelta

 **-Bueno, una inesperada distracción nocturna- tampoco digamos que estabas descubriendo una cura para el ébola Dionisio…**

 _-Bueno, una inesperada distracción nocturna-_

 **-Bueno…creo que todos han oído a Luke. Quirón no tuvo ninguna culpa en el envenenamiento. Por cierto, Sr. D, Clar y Grover ya deberían estar allí en el campamento, nos cruzamos en el camino y van con muy buenas noticias. Así que no tendría ningún problema ahora para deshacerse del estorbo…- anda, todos detestamos su presencia.**

 _-Bueno…creo que todos han oído a Luke. Quirón no tuvo ninguna culpa en el envenenamiento. Por cierto, Sr. D, Clar y Grover ya deberían estar allí en el campamento, nos cruzamos en el camino y van con muy buenas noticias. Así que no tendría ningún problema ahora para deshacerse del estorbo…-_

 **-Me temo que no. Por lo visto, tendré que rehabilitar a Quirón como director de actividades; creo que echo de menos las partidas de pinacle con ese viejo caballo. Así que, por el bien de mi cordura, desaparece de mi vista Tántalo…y vete a comer tus cereales- vaya…sabía que le tuvieses asco, pero para llegar al punto de torturarlo psicológicamente con eso…demuestra que en verdad aprecias a Quirón.**

 _-Me temo que no. Por lo visto, tendré que rehabilitar a Quirón como director de actividades; creo que echo de menos las partidas de pinacle con ese viejo caballo. Así que, por el bien de mi cordura, desaparece de mi vista Tántalo…y vete a comer tus cereales-_

 **Tántalo, quien estaba acechando a la comida, atrapó una hamburguesa, que esta vez no se le escapó volando. La levantó del plato y la observó asombrado, como si fuese el mayor diamante del mundo. Menudo idiota, aun no entiendo como Zeus no lo voló con un rayo…**

 _Comienzo a preguntarme lo mismo…_

 **Y estamos hablando del sujeto que le gusta hacer puntería a cualquier cosa que le moleste con su rayito…**

 **Con un chasquido de los dedos, Dionisio hizo desaparecer la hamburguesa, lo que produjo que Tántalo quede estupefacto.**

 **-Qué? Pero…- pero nada, que te largas te han dicho.**

 _-Qué? Pero…-_

 **-Puedes regresar al inframundo. Estás despedido- bueno, ya oíste al beodo, lárgate!**

 _-Puedes regresar al inframundo. Estás despedido-_

 **-No! Pero…Nooooooooo! – pobre desgraciado, y pensar que estuvo a punto de comer algo en vaya a saber uno cuantos años…**

 _-No! Pero…Nooooooooo! –_

 **Mientras se iba disolviendo en una niebla, pude ver el peor acto de malevolencia contra Tántalo. Dos tazones, llevados por Katie y Miranda, repletos de cereales, eran acercados en frente de la cara del preso, asustándolo al máximo y provocándole gritos desgarradores. Incluso si miraba detenidamente la proyección, uno podía apreciar las caras de susto que tenían los Stoll. Eso les enseñará que sus novias son mujeres que temer.**

 _Venga que si lo son…_ dijeron los Stoll

 _Y el mensaje desaparecio sin mas_

 **-Bien…ahora que todo está dicho, creo que es hora de que me vaya a buscar esas dichosas galletas quemadas, al fin y al cabo, recordé donde puedo hallarlas. Quieres que le dé saludos…Luke? – vamos, sé que estás completamente furioso por lo sucedido, y también sé que no me dejarás pasar esta última burla.**

 **Dicho y hecho, Castellan empezó a bramar de rabia. Me sentí bastante satisfecho de mí mismo, pues se volvió y me dirigió una "mirada asesina". Aunque también debo agradecerle por no perturbar los sistemas de mensajería. Prefiero mirar unos segundos más las caras de mis esposas antes de marcharme.**

 _Cualquiera preferiría esas miradas a la de un idiota sodomizado…_ dijo Leo

 **-Kronos tenía razón, Percy. Eres poco fiable. Habrá que reemplazarte- oye, por lo que sé y todo lo que viví, tu amo es quien está en modo desmontable. Prácticamente es un Lego luego de perder la primera Titanomaquia.**

 _Y aun así sigue siendo una mancha en todo el haber de la mitología_ dijo atenea

 **-Eso te lo dijo antes o después de saludarte por la puerta de atrás? – da la orden Castellan, dala y haré que te arrepientas de haberme traído aquí a la fuerza.**

 **Uno de sus hombres tocó un silbato de bronce y las puertas de la cubierta se abrieron de golpe. Aparecieron una docena de guerreros que, junto a los que ya estaban presentes, formaron a mi alrededor un semicírculo erizado con las puntas de bronce de sus lanzas.**

 _Empieza la pelea, ya saben que hacer…_ dijo artemisa para captar la atención de todos…

 **Perfecto.**

 **Sublime.**

 **El idiota cayó ante mis provocaciones.**

 **Dioses, esto es tan hilarante.**

 **-No saldrás vivo de este barco- esa sonrisa no te durará mucho tiempo Castellan.**

" _Muéstrame tu valía griego"_ pensó Belona

 **-Atrápenme si quieren lograrlo- respondí, mientras retrocedía tranquilamente hacia el pasillo por donde me habían traído.**

 **-No lo dejen escapar! Lo quiero muerto! –**

 **Dicho eso, me adentré corriendo en el angosto y largo pasillo que llevaba a la salida, solo para ser perseguido hasta la puerta de escape.**

 _Esa Tactica ya sucedió mucho tiempo atrás, contra Persia_ dijo Atenea recordando momentos

 **La cual cerré despacio, desconcertando a todos los que me seguían. Viendo como una treintena de seres estaban apiñados, mirándome con furia y asco.**

 **Sonreí, y luego me vaporicé hasta el principio del pasillo, sorprendiendo al traidor por mi aparición repentina.**

 **-No te preocupes Castellan…ese corredor estará ocupado por unos minutos nada más. Ahora por favor, duerme-**

 **Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar con su espada, yo lo había golpeado en la boca del estómago con la palma de mi mano izquierda y, mandándolo a la inconsciencia cuando le estrellé el lado plano de Anaklusmos en la sien.**

 **Hecho eso, me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta de la entrada al pasillo, preparado para cerrarla, pero no sin antes mirar a las caras de toda mi familia. Sonreí suavemente y me llevé un dedo a la boca en forma de hacer silencio.**

 **Tanto padre como tío Z, tenían caras de orgullo. Tena al darse cuenta de mi idea no podía dejar de sonreír. Ares rugía de risa porque sabía que iba a matar a alguien. Arty, por sus ojos, deseaba estar aquí para matar algunos niños. Y Dite solo se sonrojaba al verme.**

 _Y que mujer no lo haría…_

 **He de admitir que le queda muy bonito el corte de pelo que se hizo Dite. Cuando la vea de nuevo se lo diré.**

Y el largo y lacio pelo de Dite se retoque en gran medida, su largo disminuyo un poco, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esas hermosas ondulaciones que iniciaban cual olas del mar y volvían unos maravillosos rulos al final de su cabello

 _Muchas Gracias mi amor…_

La Fogata comenzó a recrear la escena al que hizo con el entrenamiento de las hermanas de la guerra

 **Un corredor de cincuenta metros llanos aproximadamente. Con un suelo alfombrado de color rojo, como el vino tinto. Sus paredes de un color nacarado, con algún que otro cuadro puesto de manera decorativa. Dos metros de ancho, lo que impide que ataquen de forma horizontal.**

 **Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y respiré profundo, olvidándome de toda sensación que mi pecho tenía.**

 **Bamboleé a Riptide entre los dedos mientras hacía sonar el cuello, liberando la tensión acumulada por toda la maldita misión.**

Se podía observar la imagen del chico comenzado su camino hacia el final del pasillo infestado de mostros…

 **Yogui, que justo estaba delante de mí con su lanza, quiso atacarme de improviso, pero sus movimientos se podían leer con mucha facilidad, por lo que, cuando intentó golpearme con su arma, tan solo me moví lateralmente a mi derecha unos centímetros. Viendo pasar la punta de bronce celestial delante de mi cara.**

 **Se había acercado demasiado, y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad para desmayarlo de un golpe bien colocado en la base de su nuca. Dejando que caiga todo desparramado a mis pies, captando la atención de los restantes persecutores que tenía previamente.**

 **-Saben que no van a salir con vida de aquí, verdad? Así que, espero que todos hayan traído sus dracmas para pagarle a Caronte, o pasarán un tiempo muy, pero muy largo esperando-**

 **Salté sobre las puntas de mis pies. Una, dos, tres veces. Cuando la punta de mi pie derecho tocó el suelo, salí disparado hacia delante, entre dos tipos, agachándome mientras esprintaba para que uno pase con su lanza, errando su objetivo, y atravesando su espalda de lado a lado con Anaklusmos. Mientras que es segundo, cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarme, giré sobre mi eje y corté sus dos piernas a la altura de la parte posterior de sus rodillas, dejando que se desangre en el suelo.**

 **A menos que se pusiesen de acuerdo e ideen un plan rápido, van a morir a cada paso que dé. Se estorban entre ellos, e incluso se pelean por quien me atacará primero.**

 **Están condenados, desde el momento en el que los encerré aquí conmigo.**

 _Esparta contra Persia, aunque odie admitirlo Leónidas hizo una excelente estrategia en esa guerra que sin ella, los atenienses no hubiesen ganado…supongo que Ares su puede usar la cabeza para pensar de vez en cuando…._ Dijo Atenea casi en un susurro…

 **Pateé el pecho de un guerrero que pensaba atacarme con una daga, empujándolo para atrás y tirando al piso a cuatro de sus compañeros que lo seguían.**

 **Caminé sobre sus cuerpos, deslizando en sus cuellos con un simple quiebre de mi muñeca, la punta filosa del arma originaria de Zoe. Sintiendo el líquido viscoso esparciéndose en el piso mientras avanzaba.**

 **Un hombre, a mediados de sus veintitantos años, blandió su espada, la cual hice chocar contra la mía, sacándolo de su eje y empujándolo contra la pared, para luego apuñalarlo en el pecho rápidamente.**

 **Alguien intentó hacer una estocada con el borde de un escudo, solo para que lo desvíe con mi mano a tiempo y atravesar diagonalmente su yugular, dejando que su sangre salte a borbotones, pintando las nacaradas paredes del pasillo.**

 **Tomé uno por el cuello, volteándolo, para utilizarlo como escudo, bloqueando así todos los lanzazos que sus compañeros propinaban, mientras que yo utilizaba la propia arma del ya muerto para acertar sus cabezas, derribándolos uno por uno.**

 **Una patada a la altura de mi estómago intentó entrar por la pequeña brecha que dejé a la hora de arrojar el cuerpo muerto, solo para agarrarla y escindir toda la pierna derecha desde la cadera, dejando que se muera rápidamente en segundos debido al corte en la arteria femoral.**

 **Los restantes me miraban temerosos por lo que había hecho en menos de un minuto y medio. Por lo que podía contar, aún quedaban veintiún más. Y sabiendo que, si me demoraba más, Clar nos mataría a Tyson y a mí, debía de apurarme.**

 **Okay, no me mataría, pero si me castigaría de la peor forma. Geez…mira que enamorarme perdidamente de tantas mujeres apasionadas…en fin, no puedo negar lo que siento por ellas por nada en el mundo. Por lo que debo terminar esto de inmediato.**

 _Aaawww…._ las chicas no podían estas más felices al escuchar esas palabras

 **Viendo que ninguno de ellos intentaba avanzar para atacarme, retrocedí unos cinco pasos para tomar carrera y empezar a llegar al otro lado del pasillo.**

 **Puede que Anaklusmos no sea Susanoo, pero por el momento no me voy a preocupar por ese detalle. Los ataques no saldrán con la misma fluidez e impronta, pero serán más que efectivos.**

 **Corro, inclinado para delante, directamente hacia el frente de choque que dos ellos intentaban desesperadamente armar, desviando las puntas de las lanzas con la espada, mientras apuñalaba a uno en el hígado y al otro, tras quitarle en el momento una cuchilla de su cinturón, le hice un corte profundo en el diafragma.**

 **No me detengo ni un segundo en mi marcha, atravesando cuanto cuerpo esté delante de mí. Desmembrando piernas y brazos a partir del nacimiento de sus arterias principales, efectivizando así mi objetivo de eliminarlos por completo sin chance alguna de salvarlos.**

 **El corte a través de huesos faciales, músculos abdominales, tendones tanto en miembros superiores como inferiores.**

 **Una vez que llegué al otro lado del pasillo, volteé a ver lo que había logrado en una carrera de treinta metros, habiendo asesinado a los veintiún traidores en un total de once segundos. Algunos cuerpos aún estaban de pie, pero al pasar un breve instante, partes de sus cuerpos se deslizaban lentamente de sus lugares originales, desparramándose sobre el alfombrado suelo. Los únicos espacios que quedaban sin manchar, eran las paredes que circundaban las puertas. Una imagen grotesca para algunos, pero a sabiendas de lo que habían hecho, era justificado. No traería de nuevo a aquellos infantes que perecieron por rechazar las ofertas de Castellan y Chase, pero al menos pondría la balanza al mismo nivel.**

 **Me dirigí de nuevo a donde había dejado desmayado al oso, sin olvidarme del regalo que iba a hacer a Arty. Caminando despreocupadamente, desviando el líquido rojo, que empapaba el suelo, para que no manchen mis ropas y evitarme así una gran serie de preguntas en el futuro. Guardé a Riptide en mi bolsillo, y saqué una daga que se hallaba incrustada en el abdomen abierto de un guardia que había dejado de respirar hace largo rato.**

 **Agarré del pelaje al oso y lo alcé hasta mi altura, manipulando a la vez la sangre que había en el suelo y suspenderlo en el aire tras crear unas estalactitas de color carmín que atravesaban sus garras/manos. Tracé verticalmente el afilado borde sobre el cuero, escindiendo a la perfección el pecho del oso, para así finalmente proceder a mi cometido antes de salir de este pasillo.**

 _Eso fue increíble…_ dijo Leo para terminar de aliviar el ambiente

 **Intenté procesar por segunda vez en mi vida, la escena estrafalaria delante de mí, impide que tome con total seriedad el aspecto de ellos con respecto a sus modos de batalla.**

 **Quirón y sus parientes, los ponis fiesteros, estaban parados frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrar, con sus armas apuntando sin vacilación alguna en mi dirección.**

 **-Saben…ustedes son lo más parecido a payasos ninja que voy a encontrar en mi vida…- recuerdo que Leo quiso hacer algo parecido, pero terminó en la enfermería por dos días…**

 _Vamos y tu lo dices y no te hacen nada, eso es preferitismo….Quirón creí que éramos amigos…_

 **-Percy? Te encuentras bien? Tu padre y Lord Zeus me llamaron para que venga aquí…sin contar que Ares estaba lloriqueando por algo de una matanza…tienes alguna idea de a qué se refería? – nop…ni la más remota idea.**

 **-No. Además, ya está resuelto lo que vine a hacer aquí. Tántalo ya fue expulsado del Campamento, lo que significa que puedes volver- y entretener a Dionisio con algún juego de naipes, o se pondrá muy denso.**

 **Apenas pude terminar esas palabras, se oyó un ronco quejido lastimero proveniente del interior de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, cosa que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, mientras que Quirón me miró fijamente en busca de respuestas.**

 **-Qué fue eso? – un oso, despellejado y colgado de sus brazos, quejándose como una perra.**

 **-Quieres saber? – si lo haces, por favor no me vengas con reproches luego…**

 **-Me preocupa la respuesta que pueda recibir. Qué me recomiendas? – un sí o un no, no es difícil la elección.**

 **-Eres adulto Quirón, ya no necesitas que te ayuden a cruzar la calle mientras te toman de la mano- respondo con desgano, reposándome en la puerta cerrada.**

 **-Si me guío por las palabras de Ares, creo que paso…- sabia decisión para ambos, no quisiera estar escuchando pláticas morales todo el viaje.**

 **-Y NOSOTROS? PODEMOS VER? – oí gritar a un centauro con armadura y un aliento que apestaba a alcohol…creo que se llevaría muy bien con los de Boston.**

 _Hay una duda que me tiene todo intrigado quienes son l-_ … y allí quedo la pregunta de Leo al ver la mirada de Atenea _Ok no preguntare mas_

 **-Con una sola condición…alguien tiene una cámara fotográfica? Yo dejé la mía en mi navío- cosa que maldigo en este momento…me da vagancia hacer doble recorrido para ir a buscarla, sin contar que tengo ganas de dormir ahora mismo.**

 **-YO TENGO UNA, TOMA! – el mismo que preguntó anteriormente me arrojó una Polaroid, lo cual me venía de maravillas ahora.**

 **-Ya vuelvo Quirón, ve preparándote, nos vamos al Campamento en mi barco- sí, tengo un barco, deja de mirarme extraño.**

 **Con un veloz movimiento, entré de nuevo al pasillo y tomé una foto, la cual la cámara reveló inmediatamente, para guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón y volver a salir. Le devolví el aparato al centauro y les dije que podían entrar, pero que no toquen nada, que era una sorpresa para el dueño del yate.**

Percy sintió como algo aparecía en su bolsillo del pantalón…saco la foto y muy a su pesar la escena no le agrado mucho

 **Quirón me dio una mirada que cuestionaba mis palabras, pero hice caso omiso de ella y le señalé en dirección al** _ **Victory**_ **.**

 **-Es seguro dejarlos aquí sin supervisión alguna? – la verdad, es que dejarlos aquí, sería igual de problemático que un mono con una navaja.**

 **-No hay nada que tengan que pelear, así que, lo más seguro es que se marcharán pronto a algún lado para seguir de fiesta- …centauros juerguistas y adictos a las peleas. Son los Hooligans de la mitología. Solo falta uno que destape botellas con los ojos…**

 **-Mmh…está bien, solo espero no recibir quejas y lloriqueos del traidor luego…juro que me da migraña cada vez que lo veo…en fin, vamos Quirón, Tyson debe de estar preocupado por haberme ido bastante tiempo. Y tampoco quiero hacer esperar demasiado a Clar…- quiero llegar, abrazar a mis amores, dormir junto a ellas, y esperar hasta que Thals despierte.**

 **-Clar…? – no preguntes anciano, no preguntes…es lo mismo que cuando te encuentras casualmente con Lupa.**

Justo antes de que alguien hiciese o dijera algo La gran Lobo romana ya había saltado a por Percy y su yugular, teniéndolo debajo de ella con su pata delantera en su cuello hablo fuerte y claro… _como rayos sabes eso…_

 _Luego te cuento…_ dijo Percy con un guiño

 **-Vamos, se nos hace tarde, el Sr. D debe estar despotricando con los sátiros que le ganan en las cartas- y seguro que no estoy muy errado.**

 **Mientras nos retirábamos, podíamos oír a los ponis fiesteros gritar sobre la pequeña obra de arte que había realizado, sin contar el equipo de música y los efectos de luces que se veían desde lo lejos. Se la pasaban genial allá dentro.**

 **Traté de no reírme en la cara del viejo centauro.**

 **Traté era la palabra especial de esa oración…**

 **Apenas divisó el** _ **Victory**_ **, Quirón abrió la boca como un pescado, para luego murmurar insultos a mi padre por ser poco disimulado en ciertos aspectos, como dar regalos a sus hijos que tienen que ir de viaje.**

 _El mar siempre será grande y poco disimulado_ dijo Poseidón

 **-Dicen que en bocas cerradas no entran moscas- con un tono lúdico comento, mientras abordo.**

 **-Fuiste a ayudar a Clarisse con este barco? – sé a dónde quieres ir con eso, y te comprendo…**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé…no es uno de los momentos más brillantes de mi padre…al menos me dejó ropa para poder disimular que pertenezco a la Royal Navy. De no haberlo hecho, estaría en graves problemas- en serio, juro que esta vez le diré a Anfitrite y ella hará que duermas con Delfín.**

 _Eres cruel hasta con tu padre…_

 **La verdad, es que no quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrán los niños del Campamento. Van a patalear, hacer berrinches, rogarme y cualquier otra clase de artimañas para poder entrar y jugar en el** _ **Victory**_ **, por lo que voy a tener que sellar las áreas de armamento u ocasionarán muchos problemas…y lo más seguro, es que los Stoll sean los principales causantes.**

 _Aahh…nuestras bromas son muy famosas hermano…_

 **Geez…volví en el tiempo, solo para hacer de padre de un montón de adolescentes…y uno que otro dios…solo espero que Clar y Tia me ayuden por el momento.**

 **-Hermano? Volviste y trajiste también al poni! – es asombroso como Tyson puede pasar de la seriedad fugaz, al humor infantil que nos hace felices a todos.**

 **-Es una batalla perdida, no? – ni te lo imaginas Quirón.**

 **-Sip. Ahora, ve a descansar Quirón, debes estar cansado con todo el estrés de la situación…además hay chocolate en la cocina, puedes servirte la cantidad que quieras- lo cual, espero que contenga su rabia cuando se entere que enterramos algunos de sus discos de música por todo el campamento.**

 _QUE HICISTES QUEEEE…._ dijo Quiron en un grito

 **La única respuesta que recibí de mi oferta, fue un brillo luminoso de sus ojos y un galope presuroso hacia la cocina, la cual me voy a sorprender si la encuentra rápido, pues no me dio tiempo para decirle donde hallarla.**

 **Tyson llegó hasta mi lado mientras trataba de contener una risita. Le gustaba sacar de sus casillas al pobre centauro.**

 **-Te encanta hacerlo enojar, no es así hermanito? – creo que te enseñé bastante…**

 **-Eso es hipócrita de tu parte, Percy- si, te enseñé demasiado…estoy tan orgulloso…al menos no tienes un palo en el culo como cierto pescado cof Tritón cof.**

 **-Ya, ya…no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…además, mira, se veía muy llamativo y me lo traje- le digo, mostrándole la piel de oso que traía doblada bajo mi brazo.**

 **-Parece la piel de un…no me digas que es Yogui- bueno.**

 **-No te lo digo- con una sonrisa juguetona le respondo.**

 **-Y qué harás con eso? Digamos que la cabina no hace juego con la piel de oso…- lo sé, Dite me mataría por el simple hecho de intentarlo…y aún prefiero seguir con vida.**

 _Eso es Gusto por la Moda, o miedo a morir?..._ pregunto Afrodita con una sonrisa que prometia dolor…

 _Digamos que es por gusto por la moda…_ fue la respuesta de Percy

 **-Por el momento, no lo sé…pero lo más seguro, es que termine dándose de ofrenda a algún dios- no puedo decir en voz alta que es para tí Arty. Espero que con esto me perdones por descuidar de tus raciones de galletas.**

 _Lo tomare en consideración con las galletas no se juega_

 **Me miró con su único ojo mi hermanito, debatiéndose por querer indagar más sobre que divinidad iba a recibir la piel. Lo veo ahora, y no puedo dejar de asombrarme ante el cambio radical que hice con él. Lo convertí en alguien mejor, con ganas de aprender más. Solo deseo fervientemente que esta vez pueda ser más que feliz con Ella. Él ya me ha hecho orgulloso, y estoy seguro de que alegrará el ambiente una vez que llegue al reino de padre.**

 _Seré lo mejor que pueda hacer de mí mismo…_

 **Llevo una mano hasta su cabeza y revuelvo su pelo, haciendo que haga una faneca, sacándome una sonrisa. Observo como su boca se mueve, formando palabras, palabras que respondo inconscientemente. Capto algunas oraciones con respecto a Quirón y el problema de desconfianza que le tenían, sé que le respondo la verdad. Que todos seríamos sospechosos por estar, de una forma u otra, relacionados con Kronos.**

 **Pregunta sobre dejarlo navegar hasta el Campamento, solo para responderle afirmativamente y ser recibido con un fuerte abrazo, el cual me hace doler el pecho, pero lo disimulo para no preocuparlo.**

 **Le aviso que iré a descansar, que no moleste tanto a Quirón o se pondrá cascarrabias. El acepta con una sonrisa que no me da mucha confianza, pero no le digo nada. Antes de irme, me hace una seña hacia la boca, pero no la entiendo y me dirijo directamente a mi habitación.**

 **En dirección al camarote, puedo admirar como el entrenador de héroes está atiborrado de tabletas y tabletas de chocolate, el cual, al verme pasar, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, solo para sacudir la cabeza y hacer de cuenta que nadie vio nada.**

 _Por eso te quiero tanto Percy…_ dijo Quirón quien milagrosamente logro articular palabras luego de tragarse ese montón de chocolate que le aparecieron en las manos…

 **Una vez ya en mi habitación, tomo un mechero que hay en mi escritorio, y aumento la llama para mi propósito. Tomo el tapado de Agrius y lo ofrezco a Arty. Espero que sea de tu agrado, querida. Extraño ver tu sonrisa y jugar con tu cabello.**

 _Ya estoy aquí puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con el,_ dijo Arty y la Piel de "Yogui" apareció en sus piernas.

 **Extraño a los niños…dioses, me siento tan mal…tan solo quiero cerrar los ojos y pensar que nada sucedió. Que solo es la fiebre de mi enfermedad y que ustedes están al lado de la cama.**

 **Antes de ir al baño y limpiarme la cara, tomo la foto que saqué con la Polaroid, y con unos dracmas, se la envío a Ares, compensando un poco la amenaza que le di anteriormente. Solo quiero que sepa que su hija cumplió con su tarea, y que debe de estar orgulloso de ella.**

La foto desapareció del bolsillo de Percy y apareció en la mano de Marte que miraba con un poco de orgullo y horror la imagen

 **Llego hasta el lavamanos y me mojo los ojos, borrando toda marca de lágrimas que pude llegar a tener hasta recién. Por alguna razón, recuerdo la seña que mi hermanito me dio, y levanto mi cabeza, enfocando la mirada que me devuelve el espejo, descubriendo lo que Tyson me quería decir.**

 **Un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de los labios. Sangre de mis pulmones. Sangre que poco a poco iba a empezar a salir con más frecuencia.**

 **Y eso solo significaba una sola cosa.**

 **Los síntomas ya comenzaron a aparecer de verdad. Y la precaución que debo tener, he de duplicarla. No puedo permitir que ellas lo sepan. No aún.**

 _Amor déjanos ayudarte es malo cargar el peso del mundo en tus hombros…_ dijo Hestia preocupada

 _El Capitulo termino quien sigue a leer…_ pregunto Reina

 _Yo lo hare…_ dijo Leo con una sonrisa quitándole el libro a Reina

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que acaban de terminar de leer.**_

 _ **Les fue de su agrado la escena del pasillo? Creen que estuvo bien, o que podría haber actuado de otra manera?**_

 _ **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios y críticas, ya que con ellos podré mejorar de a poco.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima!**_

 **Nos Leemos…**


End file.
